Just business
by ankelime
Summary: Pieniądze szczęścia nie dają, ale kiedy decydujesz wyfrunąć spod rodzinnych skrzydeł, brak gotówki może cię zmusić do szukania nieszablonowych rozwiązań. Jak choćby uruchomienie z zaciekłym wrogiem nielegalnego eliksirowego biznesu. / od 1976r. (6. rok w Hogwarcie), alternatywa, brak slasha, sporo łaciny podwórkowej
1. Don't Lie to Me

**Prawa do postaci i uniwersum z serii o Harrym Potterze należą do J.K. Rowling. Ja tu tylko konfabuluję.**

* * *

_Jakkolwiek pomysł nasunął mi się przy okazji mojego bleachowo-potterowego crossa, to nie przewiduję, by wiele to miało wspólnego z rzeczonym opowiadaniem. Tutaj będzie mniej absurdalnie, więc Riddle'a uczącego mugoloznawstwa czy McGonagall grającej w rozbieranego pokera w tym tworze nie uwidzicie. Sorry ;) _

_Tak czy inaczej... Enjoy._

* * *

Korytarz na trzecim piętrze był jednym z mniej chętnie odwiedzanych części północnego skrzydła zamku, i to nawet za dnia. Było tu ciemniej, niż w zatęchłych lochach, jakkolwiek one cieszyły się jeszcze gorszą sławą, a to ze względu na odbywające się tam zajęcia z eliksirów. W konkursie na najbardziej nużące i odbierające chęci do życia lekcje, z dwiema godzinami nad kociołkiem, wypełnionym dymiącymi, śmierdzącymi maziami, przegrywała nawet historia magii.

Księżyc za szybą znowu zasłoniły chmury, odcinając tę odrobinę światła, która pozwalała zorientować się w klaustrofobicznej, ciasnej przestrzeni korytarza. Do pełni brakowało jeszcze jednej nocy i musiał to załatwić dzisiaj, bo jutro o tej porze miał w planach zgoła inne rozrywki. Przez jedyne, wąskie okno, oplecione z zewnątrz winoroślą, przebijały się pojedyncze smugi księżycowego blasku, pełzając po kamiennej posadzce i równie kamiennych, wiekowych sklepieniach. Malowniczość całej tej sytuacji nie zajmowała za bardzo myśli Syriusza, jako że całe gówno było widać i gdyby nie posuwał się naprzód, palcami utrzymując kontakt ze ścianą, a stopami wyszukując niewidocznych przeszkód, już dwa razy zaliczyłby glebę.

Nie odważył się rozświetlić sobie drogi różdżką, by nie spłoszyć swojej ofiary. Musiał jednak przyznać, że miejsce zostało wybrane znakomicie ze względu na specjalny charakter nocnego spotkania. W tym korytarzu dwóch ludzi mogło stać obok siebie w odległości niespełna dwóch metrów i pozostać dla siebie anonimowymi. Pechowo dla tego drugiego, Syriusza niewiele obchodził towar, który miał mu nadzieję upchnąć umówiony dostawca. Lubujący się w wylegiwaniu tak długo, jak pozwalały okoliczności, nie miał w zwyczaju zarywać nocy. Jeśli już się na to zdecydował, to było bardziej pewne, niż okropne wyczucie stylu Dumbledore'a, że nie wróci do Pokoju Wspólnego z niczym.

Dowie się, kim jest ten pieprzony kombinator, który od tygodni robi z jego ekipy idiotów.

* * *

Wyślizgnął się z Pokoju Wspólnego niezauważony, a już to, samo w sobie, było wyczynem, za który powinien zarobić pięćdziesiąt punktów. Przechytrzyć Węża w jego gnieździe było warte pieprzonego orderu Merlina. Pierwszej klasy. Gdyby jednak został przyłapany w tym ciemnym korytarzu, od puli jego Domu odjęto by co najmniej dwieście, więc wolał nie myśleć, co jego nakręcani ambicją koledzy zrobiliby mu, gdyby nieszczęśliwie dał się nakryć.

Jak zawsze czuł się niewyspany i zły. Złość towarzyszyła mu, odkąd sięgał pamięcią, ale teraz nieprzyjemnie dołączyło do niej uczucie zawodu samym sobą. Raz, dla odmiany, nie był wściekły na to, gdzie się urodził, z kim dzielił dormitorium, czy inne, wiecznie niesprzyjające okoliczności przyrody. Był wkurwiony na siebie, że musiał _to_ robić.

Handlował magią, najlepszym, co wyszło spod jego rąk i to wydawało mu się odpychającym i godnym pożałowania. Nie miał jednak za bardzo innych opcji. To też nie napawało pozytywnymi myślami.

Znał już na pamięć każdy metr tego korytarza i nie bez powodu wybrał go na miejsce transakcji. Lubił się tu ukrywać od pierwszego roku i uciekał właśnie tutaj, kiedy nie mógł już patrzeć na innych uczniów. Moment – nie uciekał, ani się nie krył. Po prostu… czuł się od zawsze najlepiej w swoim własnym towarzystwie. Przebywanie z dala od emanującej od innych ludzi głupoty było wyzwalające.

Jego klient już na niego czekał, zresztą tak bywało zazwyczaj. Jeśli nie przychodzili przed czasem, to nie mieli jaj, by przyjść w ogóle. Zatrzymał się w odległości kilku kroków od stojącego pod światło, tajemniczego nabywcy jego rękodzieła. Jakiś cwaniak mu się trafił, bo starannie wybrał miejsce, by ogarniać wzrokiem możliwie największą część korytarza, jednocześnie ukrywając swoją twarz w mroku. Gdyby on sam nie upewnił się, że wszyscy jego koledzy śpią grzecznie w swoich łóżkach, pomyślałby, że tamten jest Ślizgonem.

Bez słów rzucił w kierunku nieznajomego chłopaka fiolkę z Veritaserum, a tamten w odpowiedzi sięgnął do kieszeni. Zamiast garści galeonów, w dłoni kontrahenta pojawiła się różdżka. Bardziej to wyczuł, niż zobaczył w gęstym, duszącym mroku. O kurwa.

W panice zacisnął palce na swojej, ale bez większych nadziei i nim jej dobył, uderzyła go fala magii, rozbłyskująca czerwienią.

- Drętwota! – krzyknął tamten, a ściany korytarza odbiły echem wykrzyczaną klątwę.

A on sam wyrżnął głową o posadzkę, przeklinając w duchu swoją głupotę.

* * *

Bez jaj, czego jak czego, ale nie tego się spodziewał. A więc tajemniczym mistrzem eliksirów, którego mikstury zdążyły obrosnąć już legendą wśród hogwackiej braci, był Smarkerus?

Chłopaki mu nie uwierzą, nie ma bata. Może obetnie dupkowi ucho, tak na dowód?

No dobra, żarty się skończyły i coś trzeba było wykombinować, bo Syriuszowi uciekała minuta, po której zaklęcie powinno puścić, a za cholerę nie miał pomysłu, od czego zacząć. Zamierzał na wstępie zapytać delikwenta o imię, ale skoro to już mieli z głowy…

Ale poważnie, chłopaki będą zbierać szczęki z podłogi.

Wcześniej niż Black się spodziewał, Snape zaczął wykazywać bardziej namacalne oznaki życia i po chwili otworzył oczy. Po czym werbalnie wykazał, że jest już jak najbardziej przytomny.

- Ty sukinsynie! Tak skopię tę twoją czystokrwistą dupę, że cię pierdolona rodzona matka nie pozna! – wyrzucił z siebie jadowicie.

O, a to było coś nowego. Syriusz widywał już Snape'a wkurzonego, ale tamten zwykle zaciskał zęby i tylko jego wzrok wyrażał zabójcze intencje. Teraz chyba porządnie się wkurwił. Zapowiadało się na noc pełną wrażeń i Black zupełnie już nie żałował, że to on wyciągnął najkrótszą słomkę i został demokratycznie przymuszony do łażenia po nocy w imię huncwockiego honoru.

- Leż. I może by tak grzeczniej? Bo ci Bozia język…

- Zajebię cię, Black. Na Salazara, jesteś martwy – wycedził przez zęby Snape, szamocząc się i próbując uwolnić spod przyciskającego go do posadzki Syriusza.

- A teraz do dna. Za mamusię i tatusia. Bez rozlewania – przesłodzonym głosem zachęcał Huncwot, przemocą wlewając Snape'owi do ust zawartość fiolki z Veritaserum. – Grzeczny chłopiec – dokończył Syriusz, kiedy po szkle spłynęła ostatnia kropla.

Leżący pod nim chłopak przestał się wyrywać, więc Black poluźnił uścisk i nieco się odsunął. Napotkał spojrzenie przerażonych, czarnych oczu i zrobiło mu się od tego nieprzyjemnie. Ale srać na sentymenty, miał tu do odwalenia robotę i przy okazji zamierzał się dobrze bawić.

* * *

Znał uczucie, które wraz z Veritaserum rozlewało się po jego ciele. Doskonale wiedział, na czym polega działanie mikstury. Jego własnej, do kurwy nędzy. Czuł, jak przez głowę przelatują mu myśli, ale nie miał nad nimi kontroli i wiedział, że kiedy jego mięśnie będą poruszały ustami, a usta wyartykułują głoski, nie będzie w stanie nad tym zapanować.

Jak mógł wykazać się takim skrajnym brakiem rozumu?

- No dobra, nie mam całej nocy, a chyba już cię bierze – zaczął Black tonem inkwizytora. – Więc… co robią Ślizgoni?

Severus uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu. Musiał mówić prawdę, ale nic nie zmuszało go, by ułatwiał sprawę temu sukinsynowi.

- Śpią.

- Bardzo zabawne, Smarkerus. Po kiego grzyba rozkręciliście ten eliksirowy biznes? Ślizgoni mogliby za kieszonkowe kupić północne skrzydło Hogwartu, więc co jest grane?

- Nic – odpowiedział Severus z wrednym uśmiechem. – Ślizgoni nie mają z tym nic wspólnego. Ja warzę eliksiry. – dopowiedziała jego prawdomówna strona osobowości, której nie był teraz w stanie uciszyć. Szlag by to.

- Po co? – automatycznie padło z ust Blacka.

- Dla kasy – z rozbrajającą szczerością przyznał Snape. Coraz mniej podobał mu się ten zestaw pytań, ale poza jego mocą była zmiana tematu.

- Teraz ci się wzięło? – zainteresował się Black, patrząc na niego bardziej przenikliwie. – Nigdy od ciebie nie śmierdziało gotówką, więc dlaczego teraz?

- Muszę… kurwa twoja mać… muszę się wyprowadzić – wysyczał Ślizgon przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Nie wiedział, jakiej odpowiedzi spodziewał się Black, ale ta, którą usłyszał, najwyraźniej go zaskoczyła. Gryfon chwilę przyglądał się Severusowi zza przymrużonych powiek, jakby coś kalkulując. Snape, próbując jakoś zająć swój umysł, który sprawiał teraz wrażenie niepokojąco obcego, wizualizował sobie, jak rozwala ten rozczochrany łeb o kant ściany. Trochę pomogło.

- Dlaczego musisz – zapytał wreszcie Black, bez wyraźniej złośliwości, za to z czymś innym, co do teraz nie pojawiło się w jego głosie – wyprowadzić się z domu?

O szlag. Severusa naszła ochota, by odgryźć sobie język, ale zanim zdążył rozważyć wszystkie za i przeciw, przez jego usta znów przemówiło Veritaserum.

- Bo inaczej… go… zabiję – wyszeptał, walcząc ze sobą. – Jeśli wrócę do domu, to boję się, że zabiję mojego ojca.

* * *

Syriusz nie wiedział nawet, kiedy całkowicie uwolnił ręce Snape, bo ten przez chwilę też zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Najwyraźniej potrzebował chwili, by dojść do siebie.

Cholera, nie takich wyznań Black się spodziewał.

Jego też chyba to wszystko wytrąciło z równowagi, bo nie zareagował należycie szybko, kiedy pięść Snape'a zderzyła się z jego szczęką, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

- Ty pieprzony… - wycedził przez zęby Ślizgon, ale przerwał. - A chuj z tym.

Zwoje mózgowe Syriusza pracowały na najwyższych obrotach, niewiele robiąc sobie z pulsującego bólu w okolicach żuchwy. Właśnie wpadł na pomysł i to jeden z najgłupszych w swoim życiu, całkiem bogatym w idiotyczne pomysły z najwyższej półki. Nigdy jakoś za dużo nie skupiał się na analizowaniu i za bardzo lubił siebie takim, jakim budził się co rano, by cokolwiek w sobie zmieniać.

- Smarkerus?

- Odpierdol się ode mnie. Nawet do mnie nie oddychaj.

O taaak. To zdecydowanie nie skończy się dobrze.

- S… Snape, jakimi kanałami zdobywasz zaopatrzenie do eliksirów?

* * *

_Za komentarze, w tym konstruktywny ochrzan, się nie obrażę ;)_


	2. Pact with the Devil

_I rozdział kolejny, w zasadzie dopełniający poprzedni i otwierający historię, która wiem już jak się skończy, ale sama jestem bardzo ciekawa, co będzie "pomiędzy". Więc przyjemnego._

* * *

- S… Snape, jakimi kanałami zdobywasz zaopatrzenie do eliksirów?

Severus zmarszczył brwi w wyrazie zaskoczenia. A to Blackowi po co wiedzieć? Nie mógł jednak zignorować pytania, bo do odpowiedzi zmuszało go Veritaserum, pulsujące w jego żyłach i tętnicach.

- Korzystam z zapasów, które skompletowałem na Pokątnej – przyznał zgodnie z prawdą, nie mając innego wyjścia.

- Z Pokątnej? Czemu nie szmuglujesz towaru z Hogsmeade? Pod Świńskim Łbem można dostać wszystko, od podrobionego zaświadczenia o dysleksji, po kły Bazyliszka – stwierdził Black z wyższością znawcy dobrze zorientowanego w temacie.

- Nie mam podpisanej zgody na weekendowe wyjścia – wysyczał Snape ozięble. Nigdy nawet nie wspominał ojcu, że coś takiego istnieje. Nie było rzeczy, o którą by go poprosił, choćby od tego zależało jego życie.

Czekał na kolejną serię pytań, napinając mięśnie i mocniej ściskając pięści w nadziei, że fizyczny ból pozwoli jego umysłowi na chwilę oderwać się od niepokojąco pociągających myśli o tym, co zrobiłby Blackowi, gdyby miał teraz różdżkę. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej został tak upokorzony i wiedział, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Czuł, że mógłby teraz rzucić Niewybaczalne, gdyby tylko trzymał w dłoni różdżkę. To go przerażało i odbierało mu zdrowe zmysły.

Gryfon najwyraźniej zdecydował, o co chce zapytać tym razem, bo ponownie skupił na Severusie przenikliwy wzrok.

- Ile na tym wyciągasz?

Yyy. Chyba się przesłyszał.

- Że co?

- Jaki był czysty zysk z Veritaserum? Zaśpiewałeś sobie za nie dwa galeony. Ile wyszło na czysto? – dopytywał Black.

- Jakieś czternaście sykli, po odliczeniu kosztów własnych – odpowiedział tym razem zupełnie z własnej woli, zaciekawiony, dokąd to zmierza.

- Czyli, plus minus, jakieś czterdzieści procent… - przeliczał głośno Black. – Nieźle. Na waciki spokojnie wystarczy ci dwadzieścia pięć – podsumował, wyszczerzając zęby w złośliwym uśmiechu.

- Ty chyba… Czy ty masz zamiar ściągać ze mnie haracz?! Chyba ci na łeb padło – automatycznie odpowiedział Snape, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy.

- Haracz? W sumie można by i tak, ale taka opcja jest zupełnie poniżej mojego poziomu. Ja nazwałbym to układem biznesowym.

- Black, czy ty się czegoś nawąchałeś?

- Heh. Sprawy mają się tak, że nie ma takiej możliwości, żeby w Hogwarcie ktokolwiek rozkręcił prominentny, nielegalny biznes i Huncwoci nie maczali w tym palców. Więc... albo zwiniesz ten grajdołek, albo zdecydujesz rozszerzyć działalność, wedle uznania.

Severus miał wrażenie, że oberwał czymś mocno w głowę, chociaż to z głową Gryfona było ewidentnie coś nie tak. Nie miał pojęcia o co naprawdę tamtemu chodzi, a bez tej wiedzy nie mógł właściwie obrać strategii. Pierwsza ewentualność wcale mu się nie uśmiechała, ale jeśli chodziło o drugą, to kompletnie nie łapał kontekstu.

- I jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Bo jeśli to jest dowcip, jakoś umyka mi puenta.

- Więc… Wersja numer jeden – góra w trzy dni stracisz swoje zapasy i klientów, a potem skopiemy ci dupę w ramach bonusa – zreferował Gryfon podnosząc palec do góry. Po krótkiej pauzie na oddech do wskazującego dołączył środkowy. – Wersja numer dwa – biorę na siebie zaopatrzenie i public relations w zamian za… powiedzmy czterdzieści procent czystego zysku. Nie jestem z natury zachłanny.

* * *

Syriusz wrócił do dormitorium niezwykle wręcz z siebie zadowolony i nie przeszkadzało mu, że narastające podekscytowanie skutecznie odgoniło sen. Kiedy pierwsze promienie jesiennego słońca rozjaśniły mrok, przed oczami miał nadal głupkowaty wyraz twarzy Smarkerusa z chwili, kiedy tamten wreszcie załapał, że Gryfon nie żartuje.

To rzeczywiście był mocno pokręcony pomysł, ale poniekąd spadł on Syriuszowi z nieba. W dużym stopniu, prócz oczywistej zabawy, płynącej z jego realizacji, rozwiązywał bardzo naglący i mocno kłopotliwy problem, który coraz bardziej dawał mu się we znaki. Nie tylko Snape potrzebował kasy.

Kiedy napotkał rano pytający wzrok Jamesa pożałował, że zawczasu nie przygotował sobie skróconej wersji wydarzeń dla uszu przyjaciół. Oczywistym było, że nie mógł podzielić się pełną opowieścią z nocnej eskapady.

- Łapo, powiedz mi, że to co widzę, nie jest śladem po czyjejś pięści – zaczął Potter, krytycznie przyglądając się jego szczęce. – Zapomniałeś zabrać ze sobą rozumu wczoraj wieczorem?

O cholera. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniał nałożyć Glamour, więc szybko, machnięciem różdżki, naprawił to niedopatrzenie.

- Wypadek przy pracy. Zresztą szkoda, że nie widziałeś tego drugiego – zripostował.

- Właśnie. Kto to u licha jest? Umieram z ciekawości – zagadnął Remus, przeciągając się na łóżku.

Syriusz wszedł na cienki lód. Nie mógł skłamać chłopakom, ale całej prawdy też nie zamierzał powiedzieć.

- Wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga i takie tam. Delikwent jest mój.

- Ale chyba podzielisz się jakimiś szczegółami? No weź… - zaskomlał Peter, domagając się uchylenia rąbka tajemnicy.

- Wczoraj jakoś nikt się nie wyrywał, żeby po nocy szlajać się ciemnymi korytarzami – odparował, udając naburmuszonego. Zmienił jednak taktykę, widząc podejrzliwość na twarzach przyjaciół. – Jak z nim skończę, to podzielę się szczegółami.

To dawało mu kilka dni na wykombinowanie, co z tym dalej robić. Ale, cholera jasna, miał chyba prawo do posiadania odrobiny przestrzeni dla siebie, bez huncwockiej ekipy dyszącej za jego plecami, no nie?

Zresztą, wszystko i tak wyklaruje się przed obiadem. Zacznie się martwić, kiedy dopije swój sok z dyni i zagryzie pieczyste maślanym herbatnikiem.

* * *

Severus niespokojnie przewracał się z boku na bok, usiłując odzyskać wewnętrzna równowagę, a to przychodziło mu z trudem. Oczywiście, że nie spał. Miał dużo do przemyślenia, ale jakoś nie potrafił się dostatecznie skupić, bo jego umysł, z każdą minutą uwalniający się spod działania eliksiru prawdy, odliczał kolejne sekundy, przybliżające go do ustalonego czasowego limitu.

Zmierzając na zajęcia z obrony nie wiedział jeszcze, czy zamierza pojawić się po czwartej lekcji na trzecim piętrze w północnym skrzydle. Nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty, ale inny scenariusz mocno komplikował jego długofalowe plany na przyszłość. Tak więc przesiedział jak na szpilkach obronę, wróżbiarstwo, mugoloznawstwo i historię magii. Kiedy opuścił klasę profesora Binnsa zacisnął zęby i skierował kroki w stronę omijanego przez uczniów szerokim łukiem, ponurego korytarza, w którym kilka godzin temu przeżył jedne z gorszych chwil w swoim życiu.

Wiele można było o nim powiedzieć, ale nie to, że Severus Snape był tchórzem.

* * *

- Trzydzieści procent. Pomysł jest mój, wykonanie moje i to ja bardziej nadstawiam tyłka, jeśli się wyda. Poza sprawami biznesowymi nie chcę cię oglądać na oczy. Nie ma mowy, żeby do spółki dołączyli twoi kumple. Jak nie pasuje, to kij ci w oko.

Syriusz prawie się roześmiał na głos. W sumie racja. Jeśli być uczciwym, to ryzyko po jego stronie było prawie zerowe, podobnie jak wkład własny, a i napracować też się nie napracuje.

- Stoi.

Z satysfakcją obserwował, jak na twarzy Smarkerusa odbija się zaskoczenie, ale po zaledwie sekundzie chłopak odzyskał nad sobą kontrolę i znów przybrał maskę zimnego gnojka.

- Zrób listę zakupów i drugą, z dostępnym asortymentem. Będę potrzebował do wybadania rynku – stwierdził neutralnym tonem Gryfon.

Snape bez słowa wygrzebał spomiędzy wysłużonych książek pusty pergamin i po jakiejś minucie podał gotową listę Blackowi. Zebrał swoje rzeczy z parapetu i odwrócił się bez słowa z zamiarem opuszczenia towarzystwa, które wyraźnie nie najlepiej na niego działo.

- Ekhm. Jedna sprawa – zatrzymał go Syriusz, przebiegając wzrokiem zapisany do połowy pergamin. – Przydałyby się jakieś… fundusze.

- Black, teraz sobie chyba żartujesz – z niedowierzaniem w szeroko otwartych oczach stwierdził Ślizgon. – Ty sobie nie żartujesz?!

- Przejściowe kłopoty finansowe. Nic, co powinno martwić akurat ciebie, Snape – odpowiedział, starając się zatuszować lekkie zakłopotanie.

- Jak bardzo przejściowe?

- To zależy od tego, kiedy dostanę swoją dolę. Więc poproszę środki na uzupełnienie zaopatrzenia i nie zatrzymuję.

Snape stał chwilę jak spetryfikowany. Dłuższą chwilę, jakby wszystko do niego docierało odrobinę dłużej, niż powinno. A po tej odmierzonej chwili bezruchu na jego twarzy pojawił się jadowity uśmiech, który wcale się Syriuszowi nie spodobał. Ślizgon sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął garść monet.

- Tylko pierwsze pięć pozycji, reszta z listy może poczekać na lepsze czasy – powiedział i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Blacka, ale zatrzymał w pół drogi.

Zniecierpliwiony Gryfon zrobił krok do przodu i odchrząknął.

- Co jest?

- Daj mi się cieszyć chwilą. Właśnie pożyczam kasę Syriuszowi Blackowi III – odpowiedział tamten, z manierą sylabizując nazwisko Gryfona.

- Sprostowanie, Snape. Nie pożyczasz, tylko udostępniasz środki do dyspozycji. Partnerzy biznesowi, pamiętasz?

- Black, wisisz mi dwa galeony za Veritaserum i żebrzesz o kasę na zakupy – uświadomił Ślizgon biznesowego partnera. – Kurwa, chciałbym mieć na to świadka… I nie patrz się tak, za Veritaserum nie podaruję, więc nie liczyłbym na twoim miejscu na szybki udział w zyskach – dokończył, odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę schodów.

Syriuszowi chwilę zajęło ogarnięcie tego, co się właśnie stało.

_Ale będzie jazda_, uśmiechnął się do siebie i podążył tą samą drogą, co chwilę wcześniej Snape.

* * *

_Sev całkiem sporo klnie, z czego absolutnie zdaję sobie sprawę i co jest zabiegiem głęboko przemyślanym. Zasadniczo nie jestem zwolenniczką odrywania się postaci od kanonu, ale o młodym Severusie dostępne są informacje szczątkowe, więc u mnie będzie sobie bluzgał. Ot, taki radosny akcencik :)_

_Oczywiście komentarze mile widziane._


	3. Good Deal

Syriusz nie mógł się doczekać wypadu do Hogsmeade i okolicznością sprzyjającą było to, że akurat dzisiaj przypadała pełnia. Zaplanował sobie, że urwie się po lekcjach godzinę czy dwie przed chłopakami i przejściem przy Wierzbie Bijącej dotrze do Chaty, a stamtąd już dwa kroki Pod Świński Łeb. Postanowił nie zawracać sobie dupy bezcelowym kręceniem się po wiosce i zaglądaniem do drobnych sklepikarzy, bo doskonale wiedział, że punktem kontaktowym dla wszelkiej maści szmuglerów i „przedstawicieli handlowych" była właśnie knajpa starego Aberfortha. Pobieżnie przekartkował podręcznik do eliksirów z zeszłego roku, nadal pachnący nowością i bez fizycznych oznak używania, aby mieć mniej więcej wyobrażenie, czym do cholery jest skórka boomslanga. A zeszłej wiosny po ostatnim zaliczeniu przysiągł sobie, że nigdy tego cholernego tomiszcza nie dotknie.

Czego to człowiek nie zrobi dla pieniędzy.

Przed resztą Huncwotów planował wytłumaczyć dołączenie do nich na miejscu przygotowywaniem gruntu pod rozrachunki z minionej nocy. Co nie było kłamstwem, ale i nie było do końca prawdą. Syriusz musiał przyznać, że na dłuższą metę ciągnięcie tego i utrzymanie właściwych stosunków z przyjaciółmi będzie mocno kłopotliwe. Cholera, nie minęła jeszcze nawet doba, a już czuł się pod ścianą, czego nie lubił w stopniu najwyższym. Nie był typem, który pozwala spychać się do defensywy.

Bez komplikacji dotarł do Hogsmeade i Pod Świński Łeb. Zamówił jedno kremowe i rozsiadł się w kącie, by mieć dobrą perspektywę na resztę sali. Po kwadransie wytypował trzech potencjalnych „przedstawicieli handlowych". Pierwszego odrzucił ze względu na nerwowość w oczach i drżenie dłoni – mógł być tutaj podstawiony przez Departament do Walki z Nielegalnym Obrotem Przedmiotami Magicznymi albo zwyczajnie na haju. Obie ewentualności dyskwalifikowały go z miejsca. Drugi… cóż – miał fioletowy płaszcz w grochy, mokasyny wysadzane różowymi perełkami i kozią bródkę. Młody Black nie znosił ludzi pozbawionych poczucia estetyki, więc z nim też nie miał zamiaru gadać. Trzeci okazał się strzałem w dziesiątkę.

Zanim minął kolejny kwadrans, Syriusz ulotnił się przez drzwi od zaplecza, prewencyjnie unikając wzroku ciekawskich, dźwigając torbę obładowaną proszkami, maziami, martwymi istotami żywymi i wolał nie wiedzieć, czym jeszcze. Ładunek ważył pewnie tyle, co mały troll i gdyby tego magicznie nie upchał, potrzebowałby transportu, ale jakoś nie odważył się narzekać. Był cały w skowronkach.

Nie mógł się doczekać miny Smarkerusa.

* * *

Severus obserwował uważnie, jak jedyny na piętrze parapet zapełnia się powoli fiolkami, słojami i pudełeczkami o różnorakiej zawartości. Specyfików cały czas przybywało i chłopak zaczynał wątpić, że kiedykolwiek Black dotrze do dna torby. Kiedy wreszcie Gryfon wyciągnął ostatni flakon i postawił go na kamiennym blacie, Snape oderwał wzrok od zapełnionego parapetu.

- Tylko mi nie mów – zaczął powoli, krytycznie lustrując Blacka od stóp, do głów – że to wszystko ukradłeś.

- Taa. I zabiłem pośrednika, żeby pozbyć się dowodów przestępstwa – oświadczył poważnym głosem Huncwot. – Z główką wszystko dobrze, Snape?

- Skąd tyś to wytrzasnął? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Zafascynowany sięgnął po pękatą buteleczkę i potrząsnął. Ostrożnie odkorkował, a ciemnomiodowa ciecz nieznacznie zabulgotała. Wcisnął ponownie korek i odstawił delikatnie szkło. Zaczął po kolei otwierać pudełka i słoje, by upewnić co do ich zawartości.

W końcu Black nie wytrzymał i przerwał zalegającą w półmroku ciszę.

- Mówiłem, że w Hogsmeade można dostać wszystko i to za całkiem rozsądną cenę, jeśli jest się nieco utalentowanym w zakresie kontaktów interpersonalnych.

- Tu jest wszystko z listy?

- Dokładnie. Poczyniłem też pewne oszczędności – stwierdził Gryfon, niezwykle z siebie zadowolony. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął kilka monet. – Zostało osiem sykli dwadzieścia pięć knutów. To policzę na poczet długu za Veritaserum.

Severus prychnął, ale przynajmniej przed sobą samym musiał przyznać, że los obdarzył Blacka większym talentem do negocjacji, niż jego samego. Z drugiej strony szczególnie go to nie bolało. Z zasady nie lubił ludzi i oni zapewne instynktownie to odwzajemniali.

Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na pokaźnym słoju, wypełnionym mazistą, brunatnawą substancją. Zaintrygowany odkręcił zakrętkę i powąchał.

- Ile dałeś za to? – rzucił, odwracając się wreszcie w stronę rozmówcy.

Gryfon nonszalancko oparł się o ścianę i przechylił głowę, przybierając na twarz wyraz wyższości. Po jakiejś minucie, nie doczekawszy się ponowienia pytania, nie wytrzymał i postanowił zaszczycić Snape'a odpowiedzią.

- 15 sykli. Półdarmo – rzucił radosnym głosem, szczerząc zęby jak debil.

- Moje gratulacje, Black. Masz gest – szyderczo powinszował Ślizgon biznesowemu partnerowi. – Nabyłeś za poczwórną cenę roczny zapas pasty do polerowania mioteł. Twoje skrzaty domowe umrą ze szczęścia.

Severus obserwował z rozkoszą, jak wyraz twarzy Huncwota zmienia się z rozradowanego w obraz czystego nieszczęścia. Miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale to oznaczałoby, że w ogóle zwraca uwagę na nastroje Blacka.

- Zdarza się najlepszym – odszczeknął się tamten z przekąsem, po czym ostentacyjnie odwrócił wzrok i zaczął lustrować gotyckie sklepienie sufitu jak sfochana baba.

Albo nie to. Severus dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że ma raczej do czynienia z rozpieszczonym pięciolatkiem. Cholerny czystokrwisty paniczyk.

- Poza tym jednym cała reszta jest w porządku.– Severus wahał się chwilę, ale dał za wygraną. W końcu teraz siedzą w tym razem, a on nie miał zamiaru dźwigać wypchanej torby sam. – Pakujemy wszystko z powrotem. Musimy to dotaszczyć na pierwsze piętro, zanim Filch skończy obchód wieży astronomicznej.

* * *

Syriusz był pod wrażeniem orientacji w terenie Ślizgona i jego wiedzy na temat zwyczajów zgredowatego woźnego. Nie było to nic, o czym sam by nie wiedział, ale do teraz był egoistycznie przekonany, że tego rodzaju obeznanie posiadali w całym Hogwarcie jedynie Huncwoci. Widocznie będzie musiał zweryfikować kilka swoich opinii.

- Black, postaraj się teraz trzymać jadaczkę zamkniętą – rzucił półgłosem idący przodem Snape, pchając nogą ciężkie drzwi, które wyrosły na ich drodze.

- A czemuż to? – zapytał podniesionym głosem, nie mogą się powstrzymać.

- Temuż to – Snape syknął zirytowany, ale zanim z jego ust popłynął potok przekleństw, dziewczęcy wrzask wypełnił pomieszczenie.

- Chłopcy w damskiej toalecie?!

Kątem oka Syriusz, stojąc po kostki w wodzie, zarejestrował, jak Ślizgon zatrzaskuje za nim drzwi. Natomiast przed oczami Gryfona zmaterializowała się nastoletnia okularnica, chociaż to duża nieścisłość, bowiem nieznajoma była pozbawionym ciała duchem, co nie przeszkadzało jej jednak na zmianę drzeć cię wniebogłosy, zawodzić, pochlipywać i straszyć samobójstwem.

- Kurwa, i znowu będę miał pierdoloną migrenę – poinformował Snape, nie wiedzieć kogo i westchnął cierpiętniczo. Wyrwał z rąk Huncwota torbę z zapasami składników do mikstur, szarpnął drzwi ostatniej z kabin i zniknął w środku.

Black, prawdziwie zaciekawiony, podążył jego śladem, ale stanął jak wryty na widok wnętrza kabiny.

Ciasny boks został bez wątpienia magicznie powiększony, ale i tak zajmował nie więcej, niż pięć metrów kwadratowych. Syriusz nie uwierzyłby nikomu na słowo, że na takiej powierzchni można upchnąć kociołek z paleniskiem, całkiem pokaźną, choć wyraźnie zdezelowaną biblioteczkę i całe mnóstwo fiolek, kolb i innych naczyń przenajróżniejszej maści. Całości dopełniały półki, zastawione gotowymi miksturami i półproduktami, sięgające sufitu. Wszystko utrzymane w pedantycznym ładzie.

Kiedy Gryfon zaznajamiał się z miejscem pracy Snape'a, rzeczony delikatnie, niemal z czcią wyjmował z torby zdobyte magiczne składniki i pieczołowicie upychał obok innych buteleczek i zawiniątek. Do jazgotu, urządzanego po drugiej stronie drzwi przez martwą dziewczynę, dołączył odgłos przesuwanych po półkach przedmiotów i delikatny brzęk przestawianego szkła.

Syriusz nie bardzo wiedział, co tu jeszcze robi, więc zwyczajnie odwrócił się bez słowa i zrobił krok w stronę wyjścia z łazienki.

- To też zabierz. To nie składzik na detergenty i środki czystości – usłyszał za plecami i kiedy się odwrócił zdezorientowany, w jego rękach wylądował pokaźny słój z brązowawą zawartością. A tak, byłby zapomniał o swoim zakupie życia.

- A ty, Snape? – rzucił na odchodnym, już od progu, przekrzykując jęczącą nastolatkę o irytującej osobowości, która od dziesięciu minut, choć absolutnie ignorowana, nie dawała za wygraną i nie zapowiadało się na poprawę.

- Eliksiry nie uwarzą się same, geniuszu. Już się odzwyczaiłem od spania.

Gryfon wzruszył tylko ramionami, wepchnął słój do torby i upewniwszy się, że za drzwiami nie waruje Filch, albo Pani Dorris, pobiegł ciemnym korytarzem w stronę dormitorium Gryfindoru.

* * *

Nie było rzeczy, której odmówiłby teraz w zamian za kubek gorącej, czarnej kawy. Siłą woli dowlókł się do Wielkiej Sali i opadł na pierwsze wolne miejsce przy stole Węży. Było jeszcze pusto. Nie więcej niż kilkunastu uczniów łapało kontakt z rzeczywistością przy innych stołach, ale Severus nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Natychmiast wyciągnął rękę po dymiący, aromatyczny czarny jak smoła napój, który na życzenie pojawił się przed nim na białym obrusie. Upił łyk. Gorzkawy posmak kawy momentalnie rozjaśnił jego myśli i odgonił uczucie śmiertelnego zmęczenia. Tylko dzięki temu napojowi bogów mógł normalnie funkcjonować.

Pozwolił sobie na absolutne rozluźnienie. Jeśli naprawdę lubił jakieś fragmenty swojej codziennej rutyny, to – poza nocnym warzeniem eliksirów – były to długie, samotne śniadania. Nie musiał wtedy nakładać masek i współuczestniczyć w niekończących się wewnętrznych walkach o władzę między kolegami ze Slytherinu, bo Węże pojawiały się w Sali stosunkowo późno, tuż przed rozpoczęciem pierwszych zajęć. No i była kawa.

Dopiero pół godziny później zaczęli tłumnie schodzić się na śniadanie inni uczniowie. Snape dopijał drugi kubek czarnego wywaru, kiedy usłyszał znajome głosy od strony wejścia i jego dobry nastrój szlag trafił. Do Wielkiej Sali wparowała czwórka Huncwotów, jak zawsze robiąc wokół siebie zamieszanie. Black porzucił swoją torbę na podłodze, dokładnie pod nogi Pettigrew, który widowiskowo się o nią potknął i wywinął orła na posadzce. Wkurzony wstał, otrzepał się i zaklął.

- Cholera, Syriusz. Co ty tam nosisz? – zapytał zirytowany dźwigając wyładowaną torbę, którą wyrwał mu natychmiast z rąk Potter i zaczął dobierać się do jej zawartości, wypakowując wszystko na stół bez pytania właściciela o zgodę.

Ściągnął pytająco brwi, kiedy do książek, pergaminów i całej masy różności dołączył pokaźnej wielkości słój.

- A po kiego grzyba ci roczny zapas pasty do mioteł, Łapo? – zapytał z nieskrywaną ciekawością.

- Rogaczu, a skąd wiesz, że to akurat pasta do mioteł? – odpowiedział pytaniem wyraźnie zaskoczony Black.

- Każdy, kto jej używał wie, jak wygląda pasta do polerowania mioteł. Myślałeś, że twoja miotła poleruje się sama? Bardzo syriuszowe. Nie chciałbym być u ciebie skrzatem domowym – stwierdził rozbawionym głosem Potter.

- Myślałem, że to sprawa… bo ja wiem? Struktury drewna?

- Serio, Łapo, jesteś najbardziej nieprzystosowanym do życia czarodziejem, jakiego znam.

- Spadaj – zripostował Black i wepchnął słój z powrotem do torby, robiąc obrażoną minę.

Severus, który walczył ze sobą od dobrych trzech minut, w końcu dał za wygraną i wybuchnął śmiechem, przykuwając uwagę zaabsorbowanych własnym towarzystwem Huncwotów. Dłoń Syriusza Blacka wystrzeliła w powietrze i pozdrowiła Ślizgona środkowym palcem. Snape bardzo się starał, by nie zachichotać jak mała dziewczynka. To chyba ten brak snu.

- A temu co? Ej, Smarkerus, masz jakiś problem? – zaczepił go Pettigrew, ale reszta zignorowała kolegę, gapiąc się na Severusa.

A ten wstał od stołu i ruszył w stronę drzwi, hamując napady śmiechu. Nie miał zamiaru przy pełnej sali zepsuć sobie reputacji.

- Co to było? – dobiegło go jeszcze zza pleców pytanie Lupina, najwyraźniej skierowane do Blacka, bo ten prychnął.

- A skąd ja mam niby wiedzieć? Wyglądam ci na wróżkę?! – odparował zapytany, tracąc nad sobą panowanie.

- To co, na śniadanie meliski? – zapytał niewinnie Potter, a jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką usłyszał Severus był odgłos tłuczonego szkła i skrzypienie ławy, kiedy ktoś się z niej podniósł.

Chwilę później, już na zewnątrz Black chwycił Snape'a za rękaw szaty i zawlókł w stronę pustego korytarza. Ślizgon, kiedy zorientował się, co się dzieje, zacisnął dłoń na różdżce i napiął wszystkie mięśnie, z ogniem w oczach gotowy do obrony. Obstawiał, że zaraz oberwie jakąś nieprzyjemną klątwą. Zamiast tego Gryfon wcisnął mu do kieszeni zwinięty pergamin.

- Badanie rynku – oświecił zdezorientowanego Severusa. – I nalegam na uruchomienie skrzynki kontaktowej. Nie mogę co noc łazić do północnego skrzydła i wymyślać idiotycznych wymówek. No i ktoś nas w końcu złapie. Proponuję zostawiać sobie wiadomości za posągiem Jednookiej Wiedźmy i ograniczyć kontakty bezpośrednie. Wysoko cenię moją reputację – dodał nienaturalnie dramatycznym głosem.

- Popieram. I nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj, bo ci utrącę łapy powyżej łokci – wysyczał Severus, odpychając od siebie Blacka.

- Z tym utrącaniem powodzenia życzę. A teraz przepraszam, muszę umyć ręce przed śniadaniem – poinformował Gryfon złośliwie, teatralnym gestem wycierając o ubranie dłoń, którą chwilę wcześniej przycisnął Snape'a do ściany.

Ślizgon rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie i ruszył w stronę lochów. Dziś zaczynał od eliksirów i był wściekły, bo czuł, że nawet to nie poprawi jego nastroju, skutecznie zepsutego na resztę dnia przez cholernego Blacka. Poczuł się jednak odrobinę lepiej na myśl, że nie będzie go musiał oglądać częściej niż to będzie bezwzględnie konieczne.

Sięgnął do kieszeni i rozwinął pergamin. Przebiegł wzrokiem odręczną notatkę i stanął jak wryty. Jeszcze raz przeczytał, tym razem dwa razy wolniej.

_Bez rozszerzenia asortymentu o produkty mniej luksusowe, caeteris paribus, popyt na obecne produkty będzie sukcesywnie spadał. Jedynym sensownym rozwiązaniem jest zmiana aktualnej strategii cenowej poprzez ekspansję w kierunku mniej zamożnych potencjalnych nabywców. _

_Krótka prezentacja – patrz zajęcia profesora Slughorna._

_PS. Możesz zabrać popcorn._

Szlag.

Jak mogło mu umknąć, że miał razem z tym idiotą i jego bandą eliksiry?

Po plecach przebiegł mu nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Aż bał się przekraczać progu lochów, bo jego wyobraźnia nie sięgała na tyle daleko, by przewidzieć, jaki durny pomysł narodził się w głowie Blacka.

* * *

_*ceateris paribus - z łac. "przy tych samych warunkach/okolicznościach", takie tam marketingowe paplanie._

_Jeśli chodzi o częstotliwość ukazywania się rozdziałów - z tym będzie różnie, w zależności od ilości wolnego czasu i innych okoliczności przyrody. O ile nie złapię jakiejś blokady, przynajmniej raz w tygodniu jakiś rozdział pojawić się powinien._

_Komentarze/pytania/sugestie mile widziane._


	4. Speaking about Potions

_Tym razem może odrobinę, ociupinkę poważniej, bo to w końcu nie żadna parodia czy groteska. Zaznaczam w tym miejscu, że zasadniczo gustuję w zakończeniach nieprzesłodzonych, więc nieco dramy będzie się wkradać. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni. Enjoy ;)_

* * *

Syriusz nie musiał się nawet za bardzo starać sprowokować okazji, by przekazać Snape'owi informację o zaplanowanym na zajęcia z eliksirów przedstawieniu. Reszta Huncwotów nic nie wiedziała, ale to nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym. Czas od czasu urządzali występy jednego aktora, żeby nie popadać w rutynę. To, co zaplanował na najbliższą lekcję, powinno zostać tak właśnie potraktowane.

Kiedy uczniowie weszli do lochów i zaczęli się rozlokowywać przy kociołkach, Syriusz spojrzał w stronę Snape'a, by upewnić się, że tamten przeczytał wiadomość. Bez tego byłoby mniej zabawy. Napotkał intensywne spojrzenie czarnych oczu, nieco zaniepokojone, ale jeszcze bardziej zaintrygowane. O tak, to będzie dobre.

Horacy Slughorn odchrząknął, uciszając tym samym klasę. Zapowiadała się na pozór kolejna piekielnie nudna lekcja. Największą zaletą Ślimaka było to, że bardzo tolerancyjnie podchodził do uczniów, którzy jego zajęcia mieli zwyczajnie gdzieś. Absolutnie wystarczała mu ich fizyczna obecność, zaś swoje aspiracje pedagogiczne przelewał na wyselekcjonowaną grupkę prymusów i dupowłazów. Dlatego dziwnym zrządzeniem losu, chociaż eliksiry jako takie uchodziły za nudniejsze od historii magii, to sam Slughorn należał raczej do tych bardziej lubianych profesorów.

Gdyby nie legendarna pobłażliwość Ślimaka, Syriusz w życiu nie odważyłby się na jego lekcji dokonać jawnego badania rynku na potrzeby nielegalnej eliksirowej działalności.

- Proszę o ciszę. Zatrzymaliśmy się ostatnio na eliksirach leczniczych, strona 347. Panie O'Keen, proszę dać spokój jaszczurce, jest dostatecznie martwa, i otworzyć podręcznik – nakazał Slughorn swoją najbardziej monotonną barwą głosu. – A więc szeroko stosowanym w razie ciężkich uszkodzeń jest eliksir Szkiele-Wzro, który otrzymujemy z… Tak, panie Black?

- Profesorze, czy mogę zapytać, jaki eliksir zrobił na panu największe wrażenie, kiedy był pan jeszcze uczniem? – zapytał przymilnie Gryfon, opuszczając podniesioną rękę.

- Cóż, to nie należy do tematu zajęć… – zaczął Slughorn – … ale było kilka takich mikstur. Oczywiście fascynował mnie mityczny Eliksir Życia, ale nawet nie marzyłem, że kiedykolwiek spotkam osobę, która miała z nim styczność. Sam chciałem uwarzyć Veritaserum, bo niezwykle rzadko udaje się to najlepszym uczniom siódmego roku, nawet pod nadzorem biegłego w tej sztuce mistrza. A poprawne stworzenie Veritaserum jest sprawdzianem, którego pozytywny wynik daje prawo do używania tytułu mistrza eliksirów.

Syriusz, nieco zaskoczony świeżą wiedzą, rzucił okiem na drugi koniec sali i napotkał skupione spojrzenie Snape'a, po którego ustach błądził półuśmieszek. No i niech będzie, widocznie ten padalec był naprawdę niezły w te klocki. Poza nową informacją rozmowa nie szła jednak we właściwym dla Blacka kierunku. Musiał coś z tym zrobić, zanim profesor na dobre się rozgada.

- Przepraszam profesorze, ale bardziej miałem na myśli mikstury, które jako uczeń chciał pan mieć… na użytek własny. Chodzi mi o to, że sztuka eliksirów jest bardzo wyszukaną formą magii – kadził bezwstydnie Huncwot – w odróżnieniu od zwykłego machania różdżką. Pozwala na osiągnięcie efektów, których początkujący czarodziej nigdy by nie osiągnął przy użyciu swojej własnej mocy. Czy nie chciał pan, profesorze, użyć jakiegoś eliksiru dla osiągnięcia skutków przewyższających możliwości magii różdżkowej?

- Jestem uszczęśliwiony, że tak na to patrzysz, panie Black. Rzeczywiście, sztuka eliksirów, haniebnie niedoceniana, na wielu polach ma szersze zastosowanie, niż inne formy magii – podsumował uszczęśliwiony profesor, mając niecodzienną okazję skupienia uwagi uczniów, zazwyczaj przysypiających po kątach. – Moim pierwszym eliksirem, uwarzonym… że tak powiem… na potrzeby własne, był Eliksir Euforii. Ach, bardzo tego potrzebowałem po wyczerpujących SUM-ach.

- Ja łyknąłbym sobie po każdych zajęciach z wróżbiarstwa. Od tych wszystkich Ponuraków i złych omenów odechciewa się człowiekowi żyć – rzucił ktoś z tyłu, a cała sala wybuchła śmiechem. Nauczyciel miał chyba zamiar skarcić dowcipnisia, ale zrezygnował, nadal zachwycony ożywieniem panującym na jego zajęciach.

Syriusz starał się nie okazywać na zewnątrz, jak jest z siebie zadowolony. Dyskusja wróciła na właściwe tory, a w dodatku, niejako przy okazji, zareklamował eliksiry jako bardziej wartościowy zamiennik dla różdżki. Nie, żeby do teraz nie uważał, że jest aż tak genialny. Ponownie łypnął w stronę swojego partnera w interesach i zobaczył, że ten skwapliwie notuje. Widocznie Ślizgon poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok, bo na chwilę podniósł głowę i niemal uśmiechnął się do Blacka porozumiewawczo, po czym wrócił do sporządzania notatek.

Z pierwszej ławki nieśmiało odezwała się jakaś Krukonka.

- A czy to prawda, że można samodzielnie przygotować eliksir miłosny? – wydusiła z siebie nieśmiało i oblała na twarzy szkarłatem.

- Cóż, masz zapewne na myśli Amortencję, panno Jones. Jej zażycie wywołuje skutki przypominające obsesję, a nie miłość, więc nie doszukiwałbym się tu niczego romantycznego. Wielu etyków postuluje, by uznać Amortencję za nielegalną, bo niemal absolutnie uzależnia psychicznie, nagina wolę i odbiera trzeźwość myślenia – zreferował Slughorn. – A teraz, jeśli wyczerpaliśmy temat, proszę…

- A środki dopingujące? Też są zakazane? – wszedł nauczycielowi w słowo Ślizgon z drugiej ławki, od tego sezonu robiący dla Węży za pałkarza.

- Jeśli masz na myśli zakazane środki, umożliwiające popisywanie się wiedzą w czasie egzaminów czy sprawnością w zawodach sportowych, to zgodnie z ich nazwą – są zakazane i nie będę o nich mówił, panie Thomas. Jednakże… – dodał po chwili wahania – Eliksir Wiggenowy dla przykładu regeneruje siły, przywraca zdrowie i leczy nawet poważne obrażenia. W niewielkich dawkach może być stosowany jako mikstura na skrajne zmęczenie i poprawę koncentracji, bowiem ma właściwości regenerujące.

- To znaczy? Bo ni w ząb nie zrozumiałem – dał za wygraną Thomas.

- Znaczy, że możesz sobie strzelić po zarwanej nocy i jesteś jak nowo narodzony – padło znów z głębi sali, tym razem z lewej strony.

- Lepszy chyba Eliksir Słodkiego Snu. Tak gdzieś słyszałam.

- Ja mogłabym tydzień nie spać, byle pozbyć się z głowy tego siana – niemal załkała obdarzona pokaźną szopą myszatych włosów dziewczyna ze środka klasy. – Żeby tak chociaż były w normalnym kolorze. Miedziany kasztan, na przykład.

- A ja za całe kieszonkowe sprawiłabym sobie eliksir, od którego jeden taki dostałby wrzodów tam, gdzie słońce nie dochodzi, a jego obecnej walnęłabym drukowanymi „ZŁODZIEJKA" na plecach – wyrzuciła z siebie jadowicie inna dziewczyna, ale została wygwizdana przez co bardziej porywczych kolegów, za to kilka przedstawicielek płci pięknej jej głośno przyklasnęło.

Black nie odwracał się, ale miał nadzieję, że to nie było adresowane do niego, bo przychodziła mu do głowy pewna sytuacja, z grubsza odpowiadająca przywołanym okolicznościom. Chyba musi poinformować Snape'a, że lepiej nie szaleć z eliksirami dla wkurzonych dziewczyn.

Pomimo coraz silniejszych starań profesora, by uciszyć klasę, kilka uczennic podzieliło się jeszcze głośno potrzebą zdobycia eliksiru na bujniejszy biust, utratę głosu dla koleżanki-plotkary i specyfik na polepszenie stanu cery. Jakiś Krukon zapytał też nienaturalnie wysokim tonem, czy sztuka eliksirów wynalazła panaceum na uciążliwe skutki, związanej z okresem dorastania, modulacji głosu.

Kiedy dzwonek oznajmił zakończenie lekcji, Slughorn zwolnił klasę, zadowolony, że chociaż raz, wychodząc z zajęć, naprawdę rozmawiają o eliksirach. Nie mniej uszczęśliwiony był Syriusz, który zaczekał chwilę na przeciskającego się do wyjścia Snape'a.

- No to ja już zapracowałem na moje trzydzieści procent – rzucił mu półgłosem z tryumfem.

- Dopiero, jak skombinujesz wszystko z tej listy. Pierwsza transza gotowego produktu może być na jutro wieczorem, zbierz zapotrzebowanie – odpowiedział Ślizgon, wciskając mu do ręki pergamin z brakującym zaopatrzeniem. – W nocy będę cię potrzebował na chwilę. Przyjdź od razu na pierwsze piętro – dodał i nie czekając na reakcję Gryfona, ruszył przed siebie korytarzem.

Syriusz miał ochotę za nim pogonić, ale uznał to za przesadę. Huncwoci nie mieli planów na dzisiejszą noc, więc co mu szkodziło się przespacerować?

* * *

Severus spodziewał się Blacka od dobrej godziny, ale będąc sprawiedliwym, nie byli umówieni na konkretną porę. Zresztą on sam nigdzie się nie wybierał i nic nie zapowiadało, że będzie miał szansę zmrużyć dzisiaj oko. Miał do wykończenia zaległy Eliksir Rozweselający, który czekał na swoją kolej od tygodnia z braku koniecznych składników. Do jutra się z nim upora, a przez noc powinien dać radę z kilkoma nowymi projektami, które miał nadzieję ewentualnie dokończyć jutro w przerwie obiadowej.

Pięknie, nie dość, że już prawie nie śpi, śniadań nie jadał nigdy, to teraz przestanie też zachodzić na obiady. Chyba powinien dla siebie uwarzyć trochę Eliksiru Wiggenowego. Ale to też musi poczekać na swoją kolej. Może pojutrze?

- To po co chciałeś mnie widzieć, Snape? Wiesz, takie nocne schadzki zaczynają dziwnie wyglądać – rzucił półgłosem od drzwi Black, który wreszcie łaskawie postanowił się pojawić.

- Twojej gęby mógłbym nie oglądać do końca życia, ale potrzebuję pomocy przy jednym eliksirze – stwierdził kwaśno.

- Że niby… mojej?

- Wielkiego wyboru nie mam, ale spokojnie – prędzej sobie odgryzę ręce, niż zdecyduje się polegać na twojej kompetencji – oświecił Gryfona i wcisnął mu w dłoń flakonik przejrzystej mikstury.

- Co to?

- Antidotum na eliksir nasenny. Musisz mi je podać, bo sam z oczywistych względów sobie go nie zaaplikuję. Nie więcej, niż pięć kropli.

- Ktoś zamówił antidotum? – zapytał Black zdezorientowany. W końcu to on, jakimś cudem, zebrał w ciągu jednego dnia kilkanaście pozycji na listę zamówień i nic takiego tam nie było.

- Jest trzech chętnych na Eliksir Słodkiego Snu, wiesz to lepiej ode mnie.

- Co ma do tego antidotum?

Severus nie miał ochoty, ani czasu, tłumaczyć takich rzeczy najbardziej nieodpowiedzialnej osobie, jaką znał. Więc ograniczył wyjaśnienia do minimum.

- Zasada numer jeden – nie wypuszczam do obiegu niesprawdzonych mikstur. Nie sprzedam nic, co do czego nie będę pewien, że działa zgodnie z przeznaczeniem. Bardziej doświadczeni mistrzowie eliksirów potrafią ocenić produkt po właściwościach fizycznych, kolorze, zapachu i przejrzystości. Ja jeszcze sobie na tyle nie wierzę, dlatego sam testuję każdy gotowy wywar. Zasada numer dwa – nie sprzedaję mikstur, których działania nie jestem w stanie odwrócić, więc żaden uwarzony eliksir nie opuści tego pomieszczenia, dopóki nie będę w stanie skomponować skutecznego antidotum. Za tym idzie zasada numer trzy – nie warzę eliksirów wywołujących trwałe zmiany fizyczne i psychiczne, bo nie bawię się w Boga. Więc jak Vitalia Austen chce mieć większe cycki, to albo będzie łykać po trzy krople co rano, albo niech sobie zafunduje silikon. Wszystko przyswoiłeś, Black? Czy mam ci to spisać drukowanymi.

- Mnie pasuje. Chciałbym dodać tylko zasadę numer cztery. Nie wprowadzimy do obiegu nic czarno magicznego, choćby spełniało trzy pierwsze warunki. Żadnej Czarnej Magii, albo się wycofuję.

Snape chwilę milczał, nie dlatego, że miał obiekcje do kolejnej, proponowanej zasady. Sam nie wymienił jej głośno, bo dla niego była oczywista sama przez się. Zastanowiło go za to coś w zmianie tonu głosu i postawie Gryfona. Black mówił śmiertelnie poważnie.

- Naturalnie, żadnej Czarnej Magii.

* * *

Syriusz trzymał w dłoni buteleczkę z jasnobłękitnym antidotum i obserwował, jak Snape skrupulatnie odmierza dawkę testową Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu.

To nie była zabawa. Ta świadomość uderzyła go, kiedy uzmysłowił sobie, co kryje się za zasadami, o których pouczył go Ślizgon. Głupi Eliksir Rozweselający, źle uwarzony, mógł być trucizną. Gdyby Snape podchodził do sprawy tak, jak dotąd robił to on, traktując ich „biznes" jako sposób na łatwą gotówkę i ekscytującą rozrywkę, mogliby kogoś niechcący zabić.

W zupełnie innych proporcjach Black zobaczył także stopień ryzyka, jaki obaj ponoszą. On mógł zarobić szlaban, gdyby został nakryty po nocy poza dormitorium, albo w najgorszym razie półgodzinną pogadankę u Dumbledore'a za przyłapanie na nielegalnym wyjściu do Hogsmeade. Snape całe noce, jak się Gryfon zdążył domyślić, spędzał na dokładnym odmierzaniu składników oraz pilnowaniu czasu i kolejności ich zmieszania. Gdyby zawalił, mógłby paść trupem, testując wadliwy produkt. Ślizgon musiał naprawdę mieć jaja, żeby to robić.

Potrzebowali zasad, aby to dalej mogło funkcjonować, a sytuacja była o tyle nowa, że do teraz Syriusz nigdy nie musiał sam się do żadnych dostosowywać, ani na ich temat negocjować. Z Huncwotami nie potrzebowali kodeksów i deklaracji, bo doskonale znali swoje granice. Inna sprawa, której nawet on był świadomy, że poza swoim gronem niekiedy takowych granic nie mieli. Jakby od sześciu lat zakres ich odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny w ogóle się nie zmienił. Chyba powinno go to trochę martwić.

- Black – powtórzył najwyraźniej któryś raz z kolei Snape, zirytowanym głosem – weź się ogarnij. Pięć kropli, bo jak ci ręka zadrży i napoisz mnie całym flakonikiem, to będziesz musiał na szybko kombinować, co zrobić z ciałem.

- Jasne, nie jęcz, tylko łykaj, bo nie miałbym nic przeciwko powrotowi do łóżka.

- Paniczyk – wysyczał półgłosem Ślizgon, przechylając odkorkowaną fiolkę z eliksirem.

Dosłownie sekundę po tym, jak szybko odłożył na półkę opróżnione szkło, jego ciało przebiegł dreszcz. Syriusz obserwował, jak powieki chłopaka opadają, a bezwładne nogi, pozbawione kontroli układu ośrodkowego, uginają się pod ciężarem ciała. Odruchowo chwycił upadającego Snape'a i oparł o ścianę. Rozejrzał się po pracowni i sięgnął po jakąś pustą fiolkę, asekuracyjnie odmierzył pięć kropel i odstawił resztę antidotum. Pochylił się nad uśpionym Ślizgonem, rozchylił jego usta i wlał w nie dokładną dawkę.

Na chwilę w jego podświadomości przebudziła się panika, bo nic się nie działo. Jednak po jakiejś pół minuty miarowy dotąd oddech przyspieszył i Snape otworzył oczy. Syriusz zdał sobie sprawę, że praktycznie opiera się o niego całym ciężarem ciała i, skrępowany, natychmiast się odsunął, co też niemal równocześnie zrobił tamten.

Mistrz eliksirów podniósł się z podłogi niechętnie, otrzepując ubranie. Dobrze, że nie pojawiła się Marta, bo zapewne brodziliby w wodzie po kolana.

- Czyli dzisiejszą drzemkę mam już z głowy – podsumował. – Możesz spadać w kimę, Black, bo tylko wkurzasz.

- Snape, poważnie nie sypiasz? Jedziesz tylko na kawie?

- A ty co, moja matka?

- O, nie piszę się na ten zestaw genów, zwłaszcza, jeśli urodę też po niej odziedziczyłeś. Już za sam wredny charakter podziękuję. Też jest taka wkurwiająca?

- Jak cię zaraz zajebię, to będziesz miał okazję sam ją spytać - wycedził Ślizgon grobowym głosem.

Syriusz znieruchomiał. O cholera.

- Snape…

- Wypierdalaj. Poważnie, wypad stąd, bo nie ręczę za siebie.

Black czuł się naprawdę podle i chwilę wahał się, co powinien zrobić, ale tamtemu puściły nerwy i dosłownie rzucił się na Huncwota. Syriusz był przekonany, że znów oberwie w szczękę, bo naprawdę sobie zasłużył, ale Snape w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał i po prostu wypchnął go za drzwi, zatrzaskując je od środka. Po chwili dały się słyszeć wyszukane przekleństwa, wykrzykiwane z pasją i prawie nie tłumione przez trzy cale drewnianej przeszkody i kamienne ściany.

No to tyle, jeśli chodzi o poprawne stosunki biznesowe.

* * *

_Wiem... Miało być raz w tygodniu, ale co poradzę, że warunki do pisania sprzyjają? :P_


	5. Something You Need

Syriusza pochłonęła codzienna rutyna, o tyle różniąca się od tej sprzed kilku tygodni, że co kilka dni zaglądał do nieczynnej damskiej łazienki na pierwszym piętrze, żeby podrzucić zaopatrzenie, odebrać gotowe eliksiry do rozprowadzenia wśród klientów oraz spisane zapotrzebowanie na brakujące składniki.

Zawsze, kiedy tam wpadał, łazienka była pusta.

Dzięki skrzynce kontaktowej wymiana informacji ze Snapem stała się na tyle dogodna, że wspólne interesy nie wymagały bezpośrednich spotkań. Blackowi to szczególnie nie przeszkadzało i, szczerze mówiąc, nie dziwiło go za bardzo, że Ślizgon nie ma ochoty go oglądać. On sam jakoś za widokiem biznesowego partnera też nie tęsknił. Nawet na wspólnych zajęciach unikali swojego wzroku.

Jako że Syriusz przestał co noc wykradać się z dormitorium, reszta Huncwotów nie miała powodów, by baczniej przyjrzeć się jego pozahuncwockim aktywnościom, a to jak najbardziej mu pasowało. Wszystko układało się tak dobrze, że mimowolnie zaczął wypatrywać zwiastunów złej nowiny.

Jakieś trzy tygodnie po niezręcznym incydencie z matką Snape'a w tle, Black skradał się do łazienki Jęczącej Marty, by pobrać gotowe produkty i uzupełnić braki w zaopatrzeniu. Kiedy już sięgał do klamki, na końcu korytarza pojawiła się Pani Norris.

Chłopak zamarł, kiedy kotka zjeżyła burą sierść na grzbiecie i przeraźliwie miauknęła. Pędem wpadł do środka, rzucił zapakowaną torbę obok pustego kociołka i zgarnął z blatu przygotowane buteleczki z gotowymi miksturami, które szybko upchał po kieszeniach. Nie ryzykując, dał sobie spokój z wypakowywaniem zawartości torby i zostawił ją na podłodze, a sam ruszył w kierunku drzwi i delikatnie je uchylił.

Korytarz był pusty. Odczekał chwilę, ale nic niecodziennego się nie działo, więc z duszą na ramieniu pobiegł na palcach w kierunku dormitorium Lwów, przeklinając się za brak profesjonalizmu. Zastał kolegów śpiących, więc sam też walnął się na łóżko i zasnął jak niemowlę.

Rano, jak to miał w zwyczaju, obudził się ostatni. Przyjaciele byli już na nogach, niezwyczajnie pobudzeni. Zaczął mieć złe przeczucia.

- Łapo, no najwyższa pora. Ruszaj tyłek z pościeli, bo cię zostawimy – rzucił mu James, zawiązując już buty.

- Co jest grane? – zapytał Syriusz, starając się, by zabrzmiało to beztrosko.

- Jest afera. Ponoć ktoś łaził po nocy na pierwszym piętrze i… - zaczął Lunatyk, ale Pettigrew wszedł mu w słowo.

- … i Filch właśnie pacyfikuje nieczynną łazienkę w lewym skrzydle – dokończył niezwykle rozradowanym głosem Glizdogon.

* * *

Severus wśliznął się do środka i dokładnie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Coś było nie tak.

Ten pieprzony sierściuch kręcił się po korytarzu już trzecią noc z rzędu i chłopak musiał odczekać dobry kwadrans, by móc niepostrzeżenie przemknąć do pracowni. Od początku zdawał sobie sprawę, że to tylko wyjście tymczasowe i nie może liczyć, że nikt nie wykryje podejrzanej aktywności w okolicy nieczynnej toalety. Miał jednak za dużo na głowie, by wymyślić plan awaryjny. A to chyba był ten moment, w którym takowy plan należało wprowadzić w życie.

Nie znosił robić nic na szybko, a improwizowanie nie było czymś, w czym był dobry. Przeklął, bo akurat teraz przydałby się tu pieprzony Black. Sfrustrowany zaczął wydeptywać ścieżkę przez środek pomieszczenia, próbując wymyślić, jak niepostrzeżenie przemieścić sprzęt i mikstury. Ale przede wszystkim – gdzie je tymczasowo upchnąć. Nie było tego mało, ciasne skrytki odpadały. Przydałoby się coś większego, jak chociaż jakiś składzik na miotły. Nie. Też źle, nad wszystkimi pomieszczeniami nie dydaktycznymi kontrolę miał Filch. Więc jakaś klasa, najlepiej opuszczona, albo chociaż…

Stanął nieruchomo, doznając olśnienia. Klasa transmutacji!

Po tym, jak jakiś niedouczony drugoroczny Borsuk niechcący przetransmutował kamień w kopiec termitów, sala była w remoncie. Zajęcia profesor McGonagall odwołano do końca tygodnia, co dawało przynajmniej trzy, cztery dni. Oczywiście można było powiększyć zniszczenia i kupić dodatkowy tydzień, ale takie wyjście i tak nie rozwiązywało problemu, bo nie było możliwości, by w tych warunkach pracować nad eliksirami.

Na korytarzu rozległo się przeszywające duszę miauczenie. Cholera.

Nie czekając na rozwój wypadków, Severus rzucił się w kierunku kociołka i zaczął zapełniać go zawartością półek. Wszystko, co nie zmieściło się w pękatym, cynowym naczyniu, poupychał po kieszeniach. I jeszcze cholerna torba Blacka z zaopatrzeniem. A szlag by go.

Obładowany tym, co uznał za najcenniejsze, ostrożnie wychylił się na korytarz i starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu dotarł do klasy transmutacji, po dziesięciu minutach prób udanie otworzył magicznie zapieczętowane drzwi i porzucił swój bagaż na kamiennej podłodze, bo z drewnianych sprzętów nie ocalała nawet noga od krzesła. Ponownie zapieczętował zamek, co zajęło mu kolejne pół godziny.

Kiedy wreszcie opuścił cholerny korytarz na pierwszym piętrze, był wyczerpany i wkurzony. Po niewczasie przypomniał sobie, że nie siedzi w tym syfie sam. Niech Black też się zacznie poczuwać. Skierował swoje kroki w stronę siódmego piętra, bo nie było czasu na zostawianie sobie wiadomości za posągiem Jednookiej Wiedźmy. Oczywiście wiedział, że nie dostanie się do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, jakby w ogóle miał na to ochotę. Ale prędzej czy później Black stamtąd wylezie, więc dorwie go po drodze do Wielkiej Sali i uświadomi, jak sprawy stoją.

Do świtu brakowało dobrych dwóch godzin, więc Severus miał trochę czasu na myślenie. Nie mogąc ustać w miejscu, zaczął spacerować wzdłuż ścian korytarza. Skąd do cholery wytrzasnąć w tym wielkim zamczysku kawałek przestrzeni, do której nikt nie będzie rościł pretensji i z którego nie trzeba się będzie ewakuować w pośpiechu? Nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Pomyślał gorzko, że prędzej wydepcze ścieżkę w podłodze, niż wpadnie na coś sensownego. Właściwie to już nie próbował zmuszać wysilonego mózgu do współpracy. Po prostu chodził, co odrobinę rozładowywało skumulowany gniew, który szukał w nim ujścia na zewnątrz. Wszystko wokół niego zawsze musiało się spieprzyć. Czego się nie dotknął i zaczęło się dobrze układać, prędzej czy później szło w cholerę, pozostawiając zgliszcza i wyjącą pustkę.

Kurwa.

Kiedy ponownie mijał tę samą ścianę, niespodziewanie na jej środku pojawiły się drzwi.

* * *

Syriusz stał jak wryty, niemo obserwując, jak Filch ciskał się po korytarzu, ku radosze tłumnie zgromadzonych dookoła uczniów. Za plecami chłopak słyszał dowcipne komentarze kolegów, zjadliwie żartujących sobie z woźnego, któremu znów ktoś wykręcił brzydki numer. Łazienka, rzekome gniazdo niecnych postępków, była absolutnie pusta, nie licząc wody sięgającej powyżej kostek i miotającej się pod sufitem zeschizowanej, nastoletniej zjawy. Żadnych kociołków, eliksirów, Snape'ów. Nawet papierka po gumie do żucia.

Dopiero po dobrej minucie dotarło do Blacka, że ich tyłki jakimś cudem zostały ocalone.

Kiedy chwilę później gromadą zmierzali do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, przypomniał sobie o skrzynce kontaktowej. Pod jakimś głupim pretekstem pobiegł schodami na górę i dopadł do posągu, za którym spodziewał się znaleźć jakiekolwiek wytłumaczenie na to, co zobaczył chwilę wcześniej na dole. Wsunął dłoń za postument i wymacał skrawek kartki. Szybko wyjął i rzucił okiem na znajome, pedantycznie odwzorowane litery.

_O północy, korytarz na siódmym piętrze, pod gobelinem z trollami._

_PS. Możesz zabrać popcorn. I kawę._

Black przeczytał jeszcze raz. A potem kolejny. Następnie złożył kartkę i wcisnął ją sobie do kieszeni. Zapowiadało się na spotkanie twarzą w twarz, więc podarował sobie zostawianie wiadomości zwrotnej.

Nie mógł się doczekać, co też Snape wykombinował.

* * *

Był jakieś trzy minuty przed czasem, ale ciemny korytarz nie zdradzał niczyjej więcej obecności. Snape'a jeszcze nie było, więc Syriusz sięgnął ponownie po kartkę, żeby się upewnić, że nic nie przekręcił. Zegar na jednej z wież wybił północ.

Na pustej ścianie, tej nieozdobionej koszmarnym gobelinem, pojawił się zarys drzwi.

Black podszedł bliżej, w półmroku nie ufając swoim oczom. Na ścianie przed nim rzeczywiście niewiadomo skąd wyrosły drzwi, które po chwili cofnęły się do środka. W progu stał Snape.

- Gdzie kawa? – zapytał bez wstępów, taksując Gryfona krytycznym wzrokiem.

- Myślałem, że żartowałeś.

- Żartowałem z popcornem. Nigdy nie traktuję lekko kawy – stwierdził lekko poirytowany. – Właź, zanim nas ktoś nakryje.

Syriusz przekroczył próg, podążając za Ślizgonem i dosłownie do zamurowało. Znalazł się w sali profesora Slughorna. Dookoła, pod ścianami ustawione były rzędy szaf z naczyniami, zapasowymi kociołkami i całą resztą wyposażenia klasy eliksirów. Ściany wyglądały jak te dobrze znane z lochów, nawet powietrze pachniało identycznie. Co do…

- O kurwa – wyrwało się Gryfonowi na głos, angażując uwagę kolegi. – Snape… ty znalazłeś Pokój Życzeń!

Teraz na twarzy Ślizgona odbiło się prawdziwe zaskoczenie.

- To nie może być Pokój Życzeń. Nie wiem, co to do cholery jest, ale… To nie jest Pokój Życzeń.

- Snape, jesteśmy na siódmym piętrze, a to tutaj jest tym, czego najbardziej potrzebujemy. Żeby trafić na Pokój Życzeń trzeba intensywnie myśleć o czymś, co jest bardzo potrzebne, przechodząc obok odpowiedniej ściany. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje – nawijał Syriusz jak nakręcony. – Ale numer… Szukaliśmy tego z chłopakami od pierwszego roku, złaziliśmy ten korytarz wzdłuż i wszerz, nawet nie wiem ile razy.

- To jest Pokój Życzeń? – zapytał Ślizgon z niedowierzaniem i jakby… z nadzieją?

- No mówię przecież. Czemu tak trudno ci to przyswoić?

- Bo mnie nie zdarzają się dobre rzeczy – jakby bezwiednie odpowiedział Snape.

Syriusz ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na chłopaka i po jego minie, nadal niepewnej, doszedł do wniosku, że ten nie żartuje. To go tylko upewniło w przeświadczeniu, że Ślizgon jest naprawdę pokręcony. Zdecydowanie powinien popracować nad samooceną.

- Dobra, to teraz ty schodzisz po nasze wyposażenie na pierwsze piętro, do klasy McGonagall, a ja idę ukraść trochę kawy z kuchni – zarządził Snape, wracając do rzeczywistości.

- Skoro to Pokój Życzeń, dlaczego nie… Aha. Wyjątek od Elementarnych Praw Transmutacji Gampa. Cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego – rzucił Syriusz beztrosko. Spojrzał na Ślizgona i dostrzegł cień zdziwienia na jego twarzy. – No wiesz, umiem czytać. To, że nie właziłem McGonagall w dupę na transmutacji nie znaczy, że jestem debilem. Po prostu jestem leniwy i nieambitny.

- Pocieszające – skwitował Snape. – Oprócz jedzenia Pokój nie dostarcza także magicznych składników do eliksirów, więc nadal masz robotę. A, i postaraj się nie przywlec tu termitów – dodał, kiedy Syriusz był już w progu.

* * *

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za Blackiem dobrych kilka minut temu, a Severus nadal stał na środku pomieszczenia jak urzeczony i nawet zapomniał o kawie. Wdychał zapach przesycony magią, odnajdywał wzrokiem znajome elementy wyposażenia i przypatrywał się dobrze znanym ścianom. Miał ochotę się roześmiać.

Znalazł Pokój Życzeń.

Mówił absolutnie poważnie, kiedy wyrwało mu się, że nie spotykają go dobre rzeczy. Zaczęło się od tej cholernej Tiary. A może jeszcze w domu? Jego dzieciństwa nie można było nazwać sielanką, ale nie wszystko tam było złe. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że czuł się nieszczęśliwy, chociaż to nie rodzice byli jego kotwicą. W Hogwarcie wszystko miało się zmienić na lepsze, ale się przykładnie spieprzyło. Począwszy od Ceremonii Przydziału, każdy następny dzień przynosił rozczarowania, klęski i… pustkę. Wszystko wymykało mu się z rąk i w końcu przestał nawet próbować. Oczywiście, że walczył, ale raczej z defensywnej pozycji parował ciosy, zamiast przypuszczać atak. Stracił zapał, by przejść do ofensywy.

A ten Pokój… To było coś nowego, niespodziewanego. Dobrego.

Oby tylko teraz wszystkiego szlag nie trafił.

* * *

S_łowem wyjaśnienia - nie wiem, jak długie będzie to opowiadanie, ale na chwilę obecną planuję do dwudziestu rozdziałów. Wyjdzie w praniu ;) _

_Jeśli chodzi o ramy czasowe - w tym punkcie mamy przełom listopada/grudnia szóstego roku w Hogwarcie. Na pewno akcja wykroczy poza czasy szkolne. Pewnie będą timeskipy._

_I jeszcze słów kilka o topografii Hogwartu, bo bohaterowie będą się sporo przemieszczać. W podziemiach mieści się pokój wspólny Slytherinu (pod jeziorem), gabinet nauczyciela eliksirów i sala eliksirów, kuchnie (bezpośrednio pod Wileką Salą), pokój wspólny Puchonów i Komnata Tajemnic. Na parterze - Wielka Sala, pokój nauczycielski i gabinet Filcha. Na pierwszym piętrze - łazienka Jęczącej Marty (połączona schodami z Komnatą Tajemnic), skrzydło szpitalne, sale: transmutacji, mugoloznawstwa i historii magii. Na trzecim - posąg Jednookiej Wiedźmy ("skrzynka kontaktowa"), za którym jest tajne przejście do Hogsmeade. Czwarte piętro - biblioteka. Siódme piętro - Pokój Życzeń, sala wróżbiarstwa. Na siódmym piętrze w Wieży Gryffindora mieści się pokój wspólny Gryfonów. W oddzielnych wieżach mamy: gabinet i mieszkanie dyrektora, sowiarnię oraz pokój wspólny Krukonów (Wieża Ravenclaw). Wrzeszcząca Chata mieści się na obrzeżach Hogsmeade i jest połączona z terenami Hogwartu tunelem (wejście pod Bijącą Wierzbą). Od licha jest i innych lokalizacji, ale w tekście będzie raczej o tych wymienionych._


	6. Fateful

Severus wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Węży i miał wrażenie, jakby był tu gościem, a może nawet intruzem, który zaplątał się przez przypadek. Bywał w dormitorium tak rzadko, na ile było to konieczne. W zasadzie ostatnim razem zajrzał tu chyba trzy dni temu, w poszukiwaniu starej książki o magicznych właściwościach minerałów, bez której nie mógł ruszyć z miejsca z Eliksirem Euforii. Reszta Ślizgonów za szczególnie nie wykazywała zainteresowania wieczną nieobecnością kolegi. Węże pełzały swoimi ścieżkami i nie wpychały nosa w nieswoje sprawy, dopóki ktoś nie właził ze swoim na ich podwórko.

Odkąd znalazł Pokój Życzeń dużo się pozmieniało. Z zasadzie opuszczał go tylko idąc na zajęcia albo by uzupełnić we krwi poziom kofeiny. Naprawdę lubił tam przebywać i chociaż wiedział już, że mógłby go zmienić zgodnie ze swoją wolą w jakiekolwiek inne pomieszczenie, Pokój nadal był pracownią eliksirów na wzór tej profesora Slughorna. Po prostu w tych znajomych ścianach czuł się najlepiej. I miał do dyspozycji całą tę przestrzeń dla siebie. Żadnych irytujących rozmów za plecami, objawiających się wybitną głupotą komentarzy czy po prostu obcej obecności, bardzo niepożądanej.

No, może mniej więcej. Część tej przestrzeni zaanektował Black.

Gryfon także był podjarany ich nowym lokum, chociaż w inny sposób. O ile dla Snape'a Pokój Życzeń był azylem, tamten traktował go jak swoiste trofeum, świętego Graala albo coś w ten deseń. Przyłaził do tajemnej niszy, kiedy tylko miał ku temu pretekst, a niektóre z wymówek były naprawdę głupie. Severusa na początku to wnerwiało, ale dał sobie spokój z okazywaniem irytacji, bo na Huncwocie żadne prośby, groźby i pokazy niezadowolenia nie robiły najmniejszego wrażenia. Nadal przyłaził, jak dzieciak ekscytujący się nową zabawką. Po prostu rajcowało go, że ma dostęp do czegoś, czego inni nie mogą tknąć palcem, ani nawet o tym pomarzyć. Bardzo syriuszowe. Znaczy – blackowe.

Chłopak opadł na kanapę, stojącą tyłem do wejścia w pokoju wspólnym i przymknął powieki. Był skonany. Naprawdę powinien się wyspać, ale nie miał na to czasu. Chyba serio stracił nawyk snu i zaczynał już czuć każdym mięśniem swojego ciała, jak jego organizm zaczyna się buntować. Powinien wreszcie uwarzyć sobie trochę Eliksiru Wiggenowego. Jutro.

Usłyszał, jak do pomieszczenia ktoś wchodzi, ale nawet nie obrócił głowy, by sprawdzić, kto to. Może od razu pójdą do sypialni, a on będzie miał chwilę spokoju? Pobożne życzenia.

- Kiedyś zmienię tę starą zołzę w ropuchę, ale serio. Przypieprza się do byle czego – usłyszał Snape za swoimi plecami. – Wielkie mi rzeczy, transmutacja. Jakby było mi to potrzebne do szczęścia.

- Tertius, nie jęcz. Jeszcze trzy lata i po Owutemach McGonagall stanie się tylko odległym wspomnieniem – odpowiedział inny znajomy głos.

Po nieruchomej twarzy Severusa przebiegł cień irytacji. Kurwa, gdzie się nie obrócisz, Blackowie.

- Nie zdzierżę jej, Regulus. Wywołuje u mnie czerwoną gorączkę – zajęczał Tertius Avery, podchodząc do kominka i kopiąc fotel, który miał pecha stanąć mu na drodze.

- Od jutra przerwa świąteczna, więc będziesz miał czas na ukojenie skołatanych nerwów.

- Jaaasne. Moi starzy jadą do wuja, do zabitej dechami wiochy koło Loch Ness, a ja nie mogę patrzeć na starego pryka i zapowiedziałem już, że się z nimi nie wybieram. Nie ruszam się na święta z Hogwartu, więc McGonagall, żeby ją szlag, będzie mi umilała pobyt.

- Ależ się emocjonujesz… Jeśli chcesz, możesz zatrzymać się u nas, puszczę tylko sowę do ojca. Pokój Syriusza i tak stoi pusty od pół roku.

Snape otworzył oczy. Chyba jednak dzisiejsza wizyta w dormitorium Ślizgonów była dobrym pomysłem. Nie ruszając się z miejsca, by nadal pozostawać niezauważonym, z uwagą skupił się na konwersacji.

- Twój brat nadal się boczy? Cholerne Lwiątko. Mój ojciec, na miejscu twojego, już dawno by go wydziedziczył – stwierdził zimno Avery, odwracając się w stronę ognia.

- Jemu najwyraźniej taka ewentualność wisi, to znaczy Syriuszowi. Ojciec jest wściekły, bo to byłby prawdziwy skandal. Zresztą, jak temu idiocie skończą się środki, to i tak wróci. Przecież nie będzie siedział w nieskończoność na garnuszku Potterów. Gnojek załapie, prędzej czy później, że ma obowiązki wobec krwi.

- Pff. A co on wie o honorze i obowiązkach? Nie jest nawet Ślizgonem. Czy przypadkiem wszyscy Blackowie, od pokoleń, nie byli Wężami?

- Przecież wiesz, że byli. Kiedy Syriusz trafił do Lwów, rozpętało się w domu piekło. Matka próbowała interweniować u Dumbledore'a, żeby go przenieść z Gryffindoru, ale stary dziadyga się uparł. O właśnie, na Salazara, nie wspominaj przy mojej matce nawet imienia jej pierworodnego. Oficjalnie zapowiedziała, że dopóki nie wróci i się nie pokaja, nie jest jej synem.

- Czyli jak na razie, wskoczyłeś na szczyt linii dziedziczenia? Pozazdrościć, u mnie nieszczęście musiałoby spotkać dwóch starszych braci, a na to się na razie nie zanosi. Rodzice zapewne wcisną mi jakąś perspektywiczną pannę z pokaźnym posagiem, bo na rodowe dobra nie mam co liczyć.

- Avery, jaki ty jesteś prosty – stwierdził Regulus z niesmakiem. – Nie chodzi o kasę. Blackowie nie są jakimś tam sobie poślednim rodem. Jesteśmy _Toujours Pur. _W naszej rodzinie byli Ministrowie Magii i dyrektorzy Hogwartu. Jesteśmy częścią historii magicznego świata i stanowiliśmy jego prawa. Blackowie rodzą się do tego, by kontynuować tą linię. Syriusz też ma to we krwi, tak jak ja. Jest starszy, dlatego, chociaż nie wiem, co mu strzeliło z tym buntem, on musi wrócić. Duma nie pozwoli mu koczować po cudzych domach i to kwestia czasu. Jak każdy Black urodził się do większych rzeczy.

- Regulus, ty to rzeczywiście nie masz zaniżonego poczucia wartości, nie ma co – skwitował Avery z sarkazmem.

- Przecież to oczywiste, że czarodzieje mieszanej krwi, czy – broń Salazarze – szlamy nie są tym samym, czym jesteśmy my, zrodzeni z czystej magii, która trwa w naszej krwi od pokoleń. Mamy obowiązki wobec magicznego świata i nie wolno nam pozwolić na jego wypaczenie. Coś trzeba z tym zrobić, by nie skalać magii pośledniością.

- Jakbym swojego starego słyszał. Dopóki jestem w Hogwarcie, koło dupy mi lata polityka, będę miał na to całe przesrane, dorosłe życie. Więc wrzuć na luz i wyślij tę sowę do swojego ojca, bo nie wiem, czy mam się już wypisać z listy i zacząć pakować.

- I to jest właśnie różnica między moją rodziną a twoją. Żadnych ambicji – podsumował Regulus.

Tertius jedynie prychnął, ale nie odszczeknął się, jakby z ust Blacka padła święta prawda.

Po dłuższej chwili Snape, przysłuchujący się niemo całej konwersacji i niezauważony przez młodszych Ślizgonów, usłyszał oddalające się kroki obydwu. Niedługo później dźwięk zatrzaskujących się drzwi sypialni upewnił chłopaka, że znów jest sam w pokoju wspólnym.

No to już wiedział, skąd u Syriusza Blacka, jak to tamten ujął, _przejściowe kłopoty finansowe_. Teraz Severusa skręcało z ciekawości, co takiego popchnęło dziedzica rodu do otwartego buntu na taką skalę, że bezpardonowo odciął się od rodziny i rodzinnych funduszy.

Kiedy cicho wstał z kanapy i ruszył w stronę korytarza, przyznał przed samym sobą, że chociaż Blackowie są jak zaraza, to z dwóch przedstawicieli najmłodszego pokolenia woli już tego starszego.

Dopiero mijając schody na trzecim piętrze zarejestrował, że za tydzień święta. Ta informacja o tyle go obchodziła, że jutro Hogwart opustoszeje. Zrobiło mu się od tego lepiej. Stężenie głupoty na metr kwadratowy kojąco spadnie.

* * *

Syriusz od dawna nie miał takiej frajdy i musiał bardzo się starać utrzymywać pozory lekkiego podłamania, żeby reszta Huncwotów za bardzo nie skupiła się na szukaniu przyczyn jego ożywienia. Oficjalnie nadal poświęcał się bez reszty tropieniu delikwenta, odpowiedzialnego za rozkręcenie eliksirowego podziemia, ale z oczywistych względów szło mu bardzo opornie. Chłopaki z rozbawieniem komentowali jego nikłe dokonania na tym polu, a on przybierał maskę irytacji i zarzekał się, że sam doprowadzi sprawę do końca, kiedy zaczęli mu delikatnie oferować pomoc. Zaczynał czuć presję i wiedział, że za długo już tak tego nie pociągnie, ale nadal nie miał pomysłów, jak rozwiązać naglący problem, a nie było mowy, by zrezygnował z prominentnego biznesu, zwłaszcza, że wreszcie pojawiły się wymierne dochody.

Starał się więc unikać, na ile się dało, towarzystwa Huncwotów, aby nie prowokować niebezpiecznych pytań. Weszło mu tym samym w nawyk zaszywanie się w Pokoju Życzeń, w którym zazwyczaj przesiadywał nad kociołkiem Snape.

Na początku Black wpadał tylko po gotowe produkty lub z listą zamówień, ewentualnie dostarczał brakujące magiczne składniki. Lubił tu przychodzić, bo Pokój miał w sobie jakąś magię, zupełnie inny jej rodzaj, niż ta obecna w Hogwarcie i całej reszcie magicznego świata. Nie potrafił tego uchwycić, ani ubrać w słowa, ale te cztery ściany zwyczajnie dobrze na niego działały. Jak się zorientował, nie było to tylko jego subiektywne odczucie, bo widział, że Pokój Życzeń podobnie wpływa na Ślizgona. Co prawda nadal wyglądał jak cień człowieka, przywalał się do byle czego i klął na czym świat stoi, ale ogólnie, kiedy Syriusz kątem oka obserwował go przy pracy, Snape sprawiał wrażenie głęboko podjaranego. A może to te eliksiry?

Gryfon po jakimś tygodniu przedłużonych wizyt w Pokoju Życzeń zdał sobie sprawę, że obserwowanie procesu warzenia mikstur sprawia mu pewien rodzaj przyjemności, chociaż za cholerę nie przyznałby się do tego głośno. Miał nadzieję, że Snape odczytuje jego dziwaczną obecność tutaj jako perwersyjną formę znęcania psychicznego czy coś w tym stylu. Ślizgon w ciągu pierwszych dni podjął nawet kilka prób wywalenia Gryfona na zewnątrz, ale szybko dał za wygraną i po prostu przeszedł nad tym do porządku dziennego, zupełnie Blacka ignorując. Tak więc, podczas gdy pierwszy stał sobie nad kociołkiem, drugi zazwyczaj rozwalał się na wyczarowanej kanapie, odwalając zaległy referat albo zwyczajnie udając, że czyta książkę.

Black uważał całą tę sytuację za wysoce popapraną, ale nie miał zamiaru nic z tym robić. Cały ten biznesowy układ daleki był od normalnego, więc jedno dziwactwo w te, czy we wte różnicy nie robiło.

A skoro o dziwactwach, to właśnie przypomniał sobie, by opuszczając Wielką Salę po skończonej kolacji zaopatrzyć się w kawę. Snape'a nie było przy stole Węży, podobnie zresztą jak wczoraj. I dzień wcześniej. Syriusz osobiście uważał, że tamten przegina, ale przecież nie jest tutaj od matkowania szesnastolatkowi. Musiał nieopatrznie na dłużej zagapić się na puste miejsce, zwykle zajmowane przez Snape'a, co z kolei zwróciło uwagę Jamesa.

- A tego znowu nie ma. Aż mnie korci, żeby wybadać, gdzie Smarkerus się szlaja – beztrosko zagadnął Potter, wywołując zimne dreszcze na plecach Syriusza – ale ostatnio wygląda tak gówniano, że nie mam serca kopać leżącego – dokończył, a Black odetchnął głębiej.

Fakt, Snape naprawdę nie wyglądał dobrze, ale Syriusz nie miał zamiaru gadać o tym z Huncwotami. To był jeden z tych grząskich, potencjalnie niebezpiecznych tematów. Trzeba było przekierować konwersację na inne tory.

- O której jutro mogę się zwlec, żeby mieć czas zebrać manele, Rogaczu? Bo nie uznaję nocnego pakowania – zapytał przyjaciela, z którego rodziną, według niepisanej umowy, miał spędzić świąteczną przerwę.

- Ekhm. Sorry Łapo, zostajemy w Hogwarcie, znaczy – ja i ty przynajmniej. W tym roku rodzice nie mogli już odmówić krewnym z Rumunii i zostaną tam do Nowego Roku – poinformował James, odrobinę niepewnie.

- Dobra, załapałem. Rumunia. Smoki. Ograniczona ilość miejsc noclegowych – stwierdził ze zrozumieniem Black. – Dobra, jedź i baw się dobrze. Nie potrzebuję niańki.

- Syriusz, nie muszę jechać – zaczął Potter, ale widząc podniesioną brew przyjaciela dokończył już bez skrępowania – ale jak nie zobaczę tych smoków, to będę o tym ględził cały następny semestr.

- Wyślij mi sowę i jakieś zdjęcia. I naprawdę fajny prezent na Gwiazdkę, bo ten rok temu był kijowy. Zaakceptuj, że do końca życia ci będę przypominał o muślinowym kilimku, wyszywanym w jednorożce.

- Mówiłem już, że pomyliłem pudełka. I nie! Nie powiem, jak babcia Dorea zareagowała na twój prezent. Obawiam się, że nadal nie mam odwagi spojrzeć jej w oczy – z zażenowaniem wyjaśnił James. – Jak w takim razie planujesz sobie zapełnić czas oczekiwania na moja sowę?

Ups. Pora wiać, zanim będzie zmuszony zełgać.

- Coś wymyślę. Możesz być pewny, że nudzić się nie będę.

Automatycznie zgarnął z ławy swoje rzeczy i sięgnął po kubek z kawą.

- Kofeina o tej porze? Sorry, Łapo, ale ostatnio zdziwaczałeś i zaczynam się martwić – stwierdził Remus pół żartem, ale Black odczytał ukryte przesłanie. _Wiem, że coś się dzieje_.

Szlag, musiał spadać, zanim Rogaś podchwyci temat. Trzymając w dłoni kubek ze smoliście czarnym wywarem przerzucił sobie torbę przez ramię i ulotnił się na tyle szybko, by nie narazić się na niewygodne przesłuchanie. Z zadowoleniem sięgnął głębiej i spod książek wygrzebał pakunek z kilkoma uzupełnionymi pozycjami z listy zaopatrzeniowej, na skompletowanie których czas mijał mu jutrzejszego wieczora. Sama kawa była lamerskim pretekstem, a na jutro… Jutro wymyśli sobie jakiś inny.

Upewniając się, że nikt za nim nie węszy, rzucił się pędem na siódme piętro.

* * *

Zaczynał czuć narastające rozdrażnienie, co było sygnałem, że jego krew domagała się kofeiny, by mózg mógł dalej przekazywać polecenia do mięśni. Zerknął na zegar i zaklął. Na kolację nie miał szansy zdążyć, więc pozostawało odczekać godzinę, aż korytarze opustoszeją, by ruszyć na łowy bezpośrednio do kuchni. Wiedział już, że te sześćdziesiąt minut będzie mu się dłużyć jak cholera.

Usłyszał skrzypienie drzwi i na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas irytacji. Godzina bez kawy z Blackiem w pobliżu była jednym z jego sennych koszmarów.

Gryfon, nie odzywając się, podszedł do blatu, zastawionego różnej maści substancjami, tym samym przekraczając umowną granicę. Pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno było naruszać strefy pracy Severusa i pieprzony dupek dobrze o tym wiedział.

- Black, wara stąd, bo… – nie dokończył, kiedy zobaczył dymiący kubek, wypełniony narkotycznie pachnącą kawą.

- Nie ma za co – rzucił tamten, sadowiąc się z nonszalancją na swojej kanapie i zabierając się do przegrzebywania zawartości torby. – Chyba święty wytrzymałby z tobą na kofeinowym głodzie, a siebie do grona kanonizowanych bym nie typował, więc spasuję.

- Dzięki – trochę niezręcznie wydusił z siebie Snape. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Gryfon się po swojemu uśmiecha i naszło go, żeby czymś w gnoja rzucić, ale sobie odpuścił. Zanim będzie mógł zabrać się za kawę, miał do przetestowania Eliksir Euforii. Black nie był wart nawet minuty jego czasu.

Sięgnął po fiolkę, wypełnioną niebieskawym płynem i wychylił ją do dna. Nie wyczuł słodkawego posmaku, a zamiast tego przez jego ciało przebiegł dreszcz.

O kurwa.

Już w panice sięgnął odruchowo po buteleczkę z przygotowanym antidotum i jednym haustem połknął jej zawartość. Nie odczuł oczekiwanej zmiany, za to na zakończeniach nerwów pojawiło się mrowienie. Zaczął głębiej oddychać. Nie pomogło. Coś zimnego i przeszywającego szarpnęło w okolicy serca, a fala chłodu rozlała się po jego ciele. Koniuszki palców przybrały siną barwę.

W głowie pojawił się milion myśli. Popełnił błąd. Coś pomylił. Antidotum nie zadziała. Otruł się własnym eliksirem.

Za chwilę padnie trupem.

- Snape!

Jak przez mgłę usłyszał dobiegający z bardzo daleka, spanikowany głos Blacka. A może mu się wydawało? Odrętwienie odebrało mu władzę w nogach i osunął się na posadzkę. Otruł się własnym eliksirem. Otruł. Się. Własnym. Eliksirem.

- Co się dzieje? Gdzie masz antidotum?!

Jego wargi były zwiotczałe, a krtań zacisnęła się od przypływu adrenaliny. Usłyszał stłumione dźwięki, jakby wywracanych przedmiotów i rozpryskującego się szkła. Black miotał się przy półkach z magicznymi specyfikami i coś do niego krzyczał, ale Snape nic już nie rejestrował. Wkoło zrobiło się ciemno, a jego mózg bombardowała jedna myśl, boleśnie raniąc synapsy.

Znalazł Pokój Życzeń, a i tak wszystko się spierdoliło.

* * *

_Avery'emu nadałam imię "Tertius" (z łac."trzeci"), jako że obdarzyłam go dwoma starszymi braćmi. W kanonie żaden przedstawiciel tej rodziny nie ma imienia, więc uznałam, że bardzo czystokrwiście będzie ochrzcić go w rzymskim stylu (Rzymianie, nawet patrycjusze, nadawali często imiona kolejnym synom/córkom przyporządkowując im liczebniki porządkowe - tacy wygodni). Nie ma też w serii wzmianek o latach życia, a że kilku Śmierciożerców jeszcze mi się przyda... ;)_

_Toujours Pur ("zawsze czyści") - dewiza rodu Blacków, uwieczniona obok ich drzewa genealogicznego.  
_

* * *

_Wiem, powiało dramą. Nie zawsze będzie lekko i zabawnie, chociaż postaram się utrzymać równowagę. Myślę, że to opowiadanie w dużej części będzie o dojrzewaniu na wielu płaszczyznach, a nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby w obliczu nadchodzącej wojny Huncwoci i cała reszta magicznego grajdołka żyli sobie beztrosko w mydlanej bańce. _

_I tak - będzie Voldemort. Kiedyś tam :)_

* * *

_Ach, zapomniałabym - wielkie podziękowania za wszelkie komentarze, sugestie i wyłapywane błędy. Więc... nie krępujcie się ;)  
_


	7. End of Childhood

Syriusz kartkował notatki z mugoloznawstwa, wygodniej sadowiąc się na miękkich poduchach. Cenił sobie szeroko pojęty komfort. Był rozpuszczony i nie próbował tego ukrywać. Może z tego powodu jeszcze bardziej nie rozumiał, jak można własnowolnie doprowadzać się do stanu skrajnego wyczerpania, jak robił to Snape. Praca pracą, ale wszystko ma swoje granice. Niemniej, po nieopatrznym wtrąceniu się w rodzinne sprawy Ślizgona, które zaowocowało trzema tygodniami cichych dni, nie postało mu teraz w głowie udzielanie koledze życiowych porad.

W gruncie rzeczy sam miał do rozwiązania problem ograniczonej szczerości, który walnął mu się kłodą pod nogi, odkąd wszedł do eliksirowej spółki. Czuł, że jeśli to się wyda, a przyjaciele dowiedzą się innym kanałem, nigdy mu nie wybaczą. Tego bał się najbardziej w świecie, ale z drugiej strony nie miał dość odwagi cywilnej, by im wszystko wyśpiewać. Z trudem przyszło mu przyznać, że Syriusz Black był w pewnych sprawach cholernym tchórzem.

Coś z brzękiem upadło na podłogę po drugiej stronie pokoju i Gryfon, z rozdrażnieniem, podniósł wzrok znad notatek. Szybko zlustrował spojrzeniem Ślizgona i zamarł na chwilę w bezruchu.

Snape był kredowobiały, patrzył w przestrzeń niewidzącymi oczami i dygotał. Zanim Syriusz do niego dopadł, pod Ślizgonem ugięły się kolana i upadł na posadzkę.

- Co się dzieje? Gdzie masz antidotum?! – wrzasnął w kierunku słaniającego się na podłodze chłopaka, ale szklisty wzrok oraz zsiniałe usta upewniły Syriusza, i bez odpowiedzi, co do jego przypuszczeń.

Snape zatruł się testowanym Eliksirem Euforii.

Rzucając się przy blacie, Black dostrzegł opróżnioną fiolkę po eliksirze i obok niej równie pustą buteleczkę po antidotum. Cholera. Antidotum nie zadziałało, bo jego skład neutralizował skład mikstury. Jeśli Snape pominął lub zamienił jakiś składnik receptury, to zniwelować działanie wywaru mogło jedynie podobnie zmienione antidotum. Syriusz za cholerę nie wiedział nawet, z czego warzy się Eliksir Euforii.

W międzyczasie bezwiednie zaczął wrzeszczeć na Ślizgona, ale nie nawiązał z nim żadnego kontaktu. Nie widząc reakcji, upewnił się szybko, że Snape oddycha. Czarne oczy były rozszerzone z przerażenia i absolutne odrętwienie mogło wynikać w dużej mierze z szoku. To odkrycie, o dziwo, uspokoiło jego samego, chociaż był zapewne nie mniej przerażony od umierającego na podłodze chłopaka.

_Myśl. Skup się, do cholery jasnej. _

Wybił sobie z głowy ewentualne przygotowywanie antidotum, bo zapewne nie zrobiłby tego poprawnie nawet znając recepturę. Mógł próbować zawlec Snape'a do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale z dużym prawdopodobieństwem dotaszczyłby na czwarte piętro kredowobiałe zwłoki. Mógł też odnaleźć wśród dziesiątek buteleczek jakiś eliksir uzdrawiający, ale za cholerę nie wiedział, czy jego składniki nie wejdą w niepożądaną reakcję z którymś składnikiem wypitej przez Ślizgona mikstury.

Potrzebował jakiegoś panaceum. I to szybko, bo coraz wolniejszy oddech, już ledwie słyszalny, zaczynał się rwać.

Kurwa, Slughorn mówił kiedyś, w czasie jednego z pieruńsko nudnych wykładów, o panaceum na większość trucizn. Coś o pieprzonych kozach. Co do tego miały pieprzone kozy?! Kozia krew? Bo przecież nie kozie mleko. Co miały do tego te cholerne, beczące parzystokopytne…

Syriusz doznał olśnienia i chwycił swoją torbę, wysypując całą jej zawartość. Ze sterty książek i pakunków wygrzebał opatulone papierem zawiniątko. Wydobył z jego wnętrza okrągłą kulę, niewiele większą niż orzech włoski i bezceremonialnie wepchnął Snape'owi do gardła.

Mijające sekundy były dla niego wiecznością i chyba sam przestał oddychać, bo zalegającą ciszę wypełnił nagle dźwięk chwytanego haustami powietrza. Ślizgon, dusząc się, otworzył szeroko oczy, absolutnie zdezorientowany. Odruchowo oczyścił drogi oddechowe, wypluwając zawartość ust. Kiedy po kamiennej podłodze potoczyła się brunatnawa kula, a Snape wreszcie zassał powietrze pełną piersią, Syriusz opadł na posadzkę obok i zauważył, że teraz to on cały dygocze.

* * *

Momentalnie wróciła mu świadomość, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego nie może oddychać. Dusił się. Coś w jego ustach blokowało dopływ tlenu do płuc. Nachylił się i mimowolnie wypluł grudowate _coś_, zalegające mu w gardle. Natychmiast głębiej odetchnął, a zastrzyk tlenu, niesiony do komórek jego ciała z hemoglobiną, momentalnie rozjaśnił jego myśli.

Umierał, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Stracił czucie w całym ciele, upadł na podłogę, Black darł na niego japę…

Severus szybko podniósł wzrok na Gryfona, którym teraz wstrząsały delikatne drgawki. Był blady i wyraźnie roztrzęsiony. Ślizgon oderwał spojrzenie od chłopaka i skupił je na okrągłej, brunatnej kuli, leżącej nieopodal na podłodze.

Bezoar.

Oczywiście, że też sam na to nie wpadł. Tylko, skąd u licha, Black wziął bezoar?

Ponownie zerknął na Gryfona, który nadal wyglądał nieciekawie.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał głupio, nie do końca jeszcze samemu wracając do równowagi.

- Chyba sobie, kurwa, żartujesz?! – wybuchnął Black, od razu nabierając kolorów.

- Skąd wziąłeś bezoar? – zapytał po prostu Severus. – Nie miałem go na stanie. Od kiedy wiesz w ogóle, do czego on służy?

- Od przedwczoraj – odpowiedział Black nadal rozedrganym głosem. Snape podniósł brew, więc chłopak wyjaśnił. – Po wpadce z pastą do mioteł pięć razy sprawdzam każdą pozycję z listy zakupów. Wygląd, właściwości… Żeby znów nie było wtopy. Wpisałeś bezoar na listę składników, które miałem dostarczyć jutro.

O cholera. Gdyby Black nie miał wkurzającego nawyku przyłażenia do Pokoju Życzeń co wieczór…

- Taaa. Jakbym nie przytaszczył ze sobą jutrzejszego zaopatrzenia, to martwiłbym się teraz, co zrobić ze zwłokami.

Pieprzony przypadek. I do tego źle uwarzył eliksir. Był zmęczony, rozdrażniony. Jak mógł źle skomponować miksturę?

- Popełniłem błąd. Musiałem coś przeoczyć.

- Coś przeoczyć?! Snape, ty się ledwo na nogach trzymasz, od tygodni wyglądasz jak zombie. Jak pieprzony ghul! – wybuchł Black, coraz bardziej okazując wkurzenie.

Severus zaniemówił, dając Gryfonowi okazję, by w pełni wyraził swój pogląd w sprawie.

- Zbieraj się i idziemy do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nie, kurwa, ty się nadajesz do Świętego Munga, na oddział psychiatryczny! Jesteś kompletnie powalony!

- Myślisz, że się chciałem zabić dla sportu?! – nie wytrzymał Snape. Po chwili dodał już spokojniejszym tonem – Bezoar niweluje wszystkie skutki otrucia. Pomfrey nic więcej nie zdziała i wszystko się wyda. Wylecimy z Hogwartu.

Ostatnie zamknęło usta Blackowi.

- Podaj mi kawę – rzucił półgłosem.

- Żartujesz? Tobie jest potrzebna doba snu, a nie pierdolona kawa! – znów zaczął się wydzierać Gryfon.

- Daj mi kawę, albo sam sobie wezmę. Tobie się wydaje, że_ po tym_ zasnę jak niemowlę?

Black chwilę się na niego gapił, a jego oczy ciskały gromy. Sam Ślizgon też był zdrowo wkurwiony, ale nie miał siły się wściekać. Po dłuższej chwili, kiedy zaczął się już podnosić, by sięgnął po kubek, stojący na blacie, wyręczył go Gryfon. Jakiś czas stał do niego plecami, w bezruchu, ale w końcu odwrócił się, podając Severusowi ostygły już, czarny napój.

Wychylił od razu niemal całą zawartość. Bardzo tego potrzebował, bo nadal daleki był od opanowania. Z kofeiną we krwi czuł się pewniej.

Dotknął językiem zwilżonych warg i włączyła mu się czerwona lampka.

Drugi raz w ciągu ostatniej godziny miał uczucie, że z płynem, spływającym do jego przełyku, było coś nie tak. Kawa była czymś doprawiona, a on znał ten posmak. Rzucił się do półki w poszukiwaniu antidotum, ale Black go wyprzedził, chwycił odpowiednią fiolkę i upuścił na ziemię. Rozpryskujące się szkło zaścieliło posadzkę, a przejrzysta ciecz rozbryzgała się dookoła.

- Black, jak się obudzę, jesteś martwy – wycedził, patrząc intensywnie w wyzywające, szare oczy Gryfona.

A potem pozwolił, by Eliksir Słodkiego Snu zapanował nad jego ciałem.

* * *

Syriusz zostawił śpiącego Snape'a na kanapie, wymoszczonej poduchami, a sam wrócił do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Był wściekły. Pierwszy raz w życiu zupełnie stracił nad sobą panowanie i rzucał mięsem na prawo i lewo. Darł się na Ślizgona, ale tak naprawdę był bezgranicznie wkurwiony na siebie.

Obydwu im odbiło na punkcie tego całego biznesu i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy stracili do tego odpowiednią perspektywę. To, co się stało, było bardziej jego winą. Kiedy zaczynali, Snape miał sytuację pod kontrolą. Sam narzucił sobie zasady, był skrupulatny, ostrożny i wykazywał się daleko idącą rozwagą. Dla niego to nie była zabawa. Wraz z wkroczeniem do akcji Blacka wszystko się zmieniło. Zniknęło wiele ograniczeń, a odkrycie Pokoju Życzeń sprawiło, że nie musieli się o nic martwić. Zapanowało absolutne rozluźnienie. Snape pracował na pełnych obrotach, bo miał stały dopływ magicznego zaopatrzenia, a entuzjazm Syriusza jeszcze bardziej go nakręcał.

Ślizgon ewidentnie lubił to, co robił i siedzenie nad kociołkiem go pochłaniało. Syriusz zaryzykowałby stwierdzenie, że eliksiry były chyba jedyną rzeczą, jaka dawała chłopakowi satysfakcję. W nowych warunkach mógł się tym naprawdę bawić. I dodatkowo pojawiły się motywujące zyski. Za to gdzieś po drodze zupełnie stracili zdrowy rozsądek.

Musieli wprowadzić kilka nowych zasad i Syriusz wreszcie doskonale to zrozumiał. Siedzieli w tym obaj i chociaż mieli jako taki podział obowiązków, ryzyko rozłożone było mocno nierównomiernie. Postanowił już, że zrewidują swoje podejście albo z tym skończą, ale wiele zależało od nastawienia Snape'a. Który, swoją drogą, będzie w morderczym nastroju, kiedy się wreszcie obudzi.

- Gryffindorze, wyglądasz, jakby cię ktoś potraktował Niewybaczalnym – z niepokojem stwierdził Remus na jego widok.

Syriusz nawet nie zauważył, kiedy bezwiednie dotarł do wieży i dormitorium Lwów. I rzeczywiście czuł się, jakby ktoś walnął w niego zabójczą klątwą.

- Wiesz, już przeżywam, że nie będę widział waszych twarzy przez dwa tygodnie – odpowiedział, nieco na siłę się przy tym uśmiechając.

- Łapo, poważnie. To wszystko zaczyna wyglądać nieciekawie. W coś ty się wpakował w ramach tego prywatnego projektu? – poważnie zapytał Lupin, akcentując ostatnie słowa kiwnięciem palców.

- Lunatyk, za dużo myślisz. Chyba zeżarłem nieświeżą rybę, albo kofeina wieczorem źle na mnie działa – odparował, coraz bardziej hamując narastającą irytację, która nie wiadomo skąd się w nim wzięła.

- Jak chcesz, ale wiesz… W razie czego my… – zaczął przyjaciel, ale Black wszedł mu w słowo.

- Cholera jasna, do kibla też będziecie za mną łazić? – nie wytrzymał, dając upust części skumulowanej w nim złości. Wiedział, że Remus był przypadkowym celem, ale potrzebował to z siebie wyrzucić, więc kontynuował, jak nakręcony, za wiele nie myśląc. Przynajmniej raz, od tygodni, był rozbrajająco szczery. - Potrzebuję czasem mieć kawałek przestrzeni dla siebie. Mogłem się wypiąć na rodzinę i wyprowadzić z domu, to chyba wolno mi bez przyzwoitki spacerować po Hogwarcie. Nie mogę w czasie pełni wchodzić w twoją skórę, a nie masz pojęcia, jak chciałbym coś z tym zrobić. Ale nie mogę. Jesteś z naszej bandy najrozsądniejszy, bo nie zawsze ktoś jest w stanie za ciebie nadstawiać tyłka. Może ja też potrzebuję wyjść z tej piaskownicy, dostać po dupie i samemu się pozbierać?

Oczy Lupina przybrały rozmiar galeonów i aż zaniemówił, gapiąc się na Syriusza, do którego dotarło po niewczasie, że chyba przegiął. Ostatnio przestawał być sobą.

- Lunatyku? – zagadnął ostrożnie.

- Wybacz Łapo, ale nadal się zbieram. Od pół dekady nie usłyszałem z twoich ust tylu mądrości. I to przy jednym podejściu – wydukał wreszcie przyjaciel spokojnym tonem.

Nie był wkurzony.

- Mam dziś gorszy dzień, więc nie bierz tego do siebie – trochę niepewnie, pojednawczo wymamrotał Black.

- Dobra, nie było tematu. Tylko się nie wpakuj w nic paskudnego, masochizm ma swoje granice – upomniał już ze śmiechem Remus. – No to ciekawe, kiedy Rogacz załapie, że pora skończyć z gówniarzerią?

Teraz z kolei Syriuszowi odebrało mowę. Powoli przyswajał fakt, że Lunatyk po prostu się martwił, a nie zaborczo domagał się współuczestniczenia we wszystkich aktywnościach przyjaciela, jak to dotąd wyglądało. I na dodatek najwyraźniej jako pierwszy z nich wszystkich dostrzegł, że niedługo będą musieli zmierzyć się z czymś więcej, niż wykręceniem kolejnego numeru Filchowi. Cholera, w przyszłym roku będą mieli po siedemnaście lat.

- Chłopaki, widział który mój Znicz? Chyba go posiałem na pierwszym piętrze…

Do pokoju wparował James i zaczął przetrząsać okolice kanapy.

- Nie mieliśmy dziś zajęć na pierwszym piętrze, Rogaczu – przypomniał Lupin, unosząc brew.

- Ale nie wykluczam, że moja osoba mogła niechcący przebywać dziś na pierwszym piętrze, w okolicy damskiej łazienki, po trzeciej lekcji – zreferował Potter, nadal miotając się po pomieszczeniu.

- James, litości… Znowu?

- Nic nie poradzę, że Lily Evans wygląda słodko z niedosuszonymi włosami, taka zarumieniona. Jej oczy wtedy tak jakoś błyszczą… - rozmarzył się chłopak, ale po chwili wrócił do rzeczywistości. – Gorzej, że McGonagall może wyciągnąć bardzo mylne wnioski, brzemienne w skutkach, jeśli Znicz zawieruszył się w… ehm… damskiej przebieralni. Wolałbym uniknąć krępującej rozmowy na ten temat. Zwłaszcza, że ostatnim razem groziła mi sową do rodziców. I jutro zamiast Rumunii będzie wyjec i miesiąc bez kieszonkowego.

- Rogacz, nie zamieniłbym się z tobą na głowy – skwitował krótko Lunatyk.

- A ja trzymam kciuki, bo poważnie chcę kartkę z Rumunii. I jakiś fajny gadżet – skomentował Syriusz.

- No, bardzo jesteście pomocni. Wielkie dzięki. To pomódlcie się chociaż, żebym zdążył przeszukać szatnię przed Filchem – rzucił już od drzwi James i ruszył pędem na pierwsze piętro.

Dwaj pozostali Huncwoci spojrzeli po sobie i wybuchli śmiechem. Nie było mowy, żeby James Potter odrobinę wydoroślał przez najbliższą dekadę.

* * *

_Punkt dla Niki2107, chyba jako pierwsza trafiła z bezoarem, aczkolwiek ten typ się przewijał w komentarzach wszelakich, więc mieliście nosa. Nic to odkrywczego z mojej strony, ale wolę wkomponowywać rozwiązania kanoniczne, zamiast sobie tworzyć autorskie. Stąd kilka motywów z kanonu jeszcze się trafi. Osobiście przy okazji pechowego otrucia kładłam nacisk bardziej na zmianę relacji chłopaków, niż wątek sensacyjny, ale mam nadzieję, że pociągnęłam i fabułę ;)_

_Bezoar - jakby ktoś zapomniał - kamień tworzący się w żołądku kozy, który chroni przed większością magicznych trucizn._

* * *

_Oczywiście dziękuję za wszelkie komentarze, favy i alerty, jeśli kogoś nieopatrznie nie obdarzyłam odpowiedzią na korespondencję, mea culpa ;)  
_


	8. Several New Rules

Jego ramiona, plecy i całą resztę okrytego ciała otulało coś miękkiego. Puszystego. Z lubością mocniej wtulił się w równie mięciutkie poduchy, na których spoczywał. Niecodzienne, ale zapewne sen za chwilę się urwie, więc dlaczego by nie rozkoszować się jego ostatnimi strzępami?

Moment. Spał? To dopiero było niecodzienne. Jakim cudem wreszcie pozwolił sobie na sen? Mocno się skupił, by poskładać kawałki układanki w jedną całość.

I nagle wszystko wróciło, a Severus natychmiast otworzył oczy i zerwał się z miękkiego posłania. Nie miał prawa śnić, bo pieprzony Black napoił go Eliksirem Słodkiego Snu, który – wbrew szumnej nazwie – odsyłał w stan zbliżony do hibernacji, absolutnie pozbawionej sennych wizji.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że spał. Zapewne długo, chociaż tego nie mógł być pewien, podobnie jak nie wiedział, jaką dawką mikstury go nafaszerowano. Ponownie opadł na poduszki i mocniej naciągnął na siebie włochaty koc. Było… no jakby… rozkosznie? I do tego cicho. Był tutaj sam, więc nikt nie mógł zobaczyć, jak uśmiecha się, rozciągając na wygodnej, wyczarowanej kanapie, która mogłaby pomieścić trzy osoby. Cholera, Black to lubi sobie dogodzić.

Uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy na wspomnienie wydarzeń poprzedzających jego wymuszoną drzemkę. Nie było się z czego śmiać. Mógł umrzeć. Na Salazara, ktoś inny mógł się zatruć jego eliksirem, gdyby wszedł do obrotu z pominięciem testów. Popełnił błąd, a na dodatek całkowicie mu odbiło już po całej akcji. Kawa, do jasnej cholery?!

O dziwo Black wykazał w tym wszystkim więcej rozumu, a roztropność u Gryfona była dla Snape'a taką nowością, że jego mózg chyba nadal tego nie akceptował. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że gnojek podstępnie napoił go eliksirem nasennym. To już była forma przemocy i o tym sobie jeszcze pogadają. Właściwie należało poddać pod dyskusję kilka innych wątków. Najwyraźniej dotychczasowe reguły okazały się niewystarczające i potrzebowali bardziej szczegółowych zasad. O ile oczywiście nadal mieli zamiar siedzieć w eliksirowym biznesie. Severus nie był pewien, jak do bardziej rygorystycznych reguł ustosunkuje się Gryfon, ale naprawdę miał nadzieję, że im obydwu cała afera dała do myślenia. Nie chciał z tym kończyć. Nie mogli także dalej funkcjonować na gówniarskich warunkach.

Nagle znowu poczuł się zmęczony, jakby organizm, odwykły w czasie odpoczynku od wszelkich form aktywności, buntował się przeciwko jakimkolwiek jej przejawom. Dobrze zrobiłaby mu kawa, ale nie mógł zmusić się, by zwlec tyłek z ciepłego posłania i ruszyć na kofeinowe łowy. Przymknął powieki i zrobiło się przyjemniej.

Pójdzie po kawę, ale za godzinę. Albo bardziej za dwie.

* * *

Jak na razie to były jedne z najgorszych dwóch dni, jakie od lat spędził w Hogwarcie. Przedwczoraj, zaraz po śniadaniu, pozostali Huncwoci pomachali mu na pożegnanie i rozjechali się do domów na święta. Niedobitki, które musiały uporać się z zaległymi zaliczeniami albo szlabanami, opuściły dormitoria wczorajszego ranka i Hogwart opustoszał. Co prawda zostało kilkunastu uczniów, ale nikt, z kim miałby ochotę śmiać się w czasie śniadań albo chociaż porozmawiać o pogodzie.

Syriusz się nudził.

Nie znosił monotonii i samotności. Już po dwóch dniach zaczynało mu padać na mózg, bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć pomysł, który właśnie zakiełkował w jego głowie? Coraz poważniej rozważał, czy by tak nie podać Snape'owi antidotum, jeśli jeszcze się sam nie obudził. Naprawdę, Gryfonowi najwyraźniej odwalało, skoro miał zamiar na własne życzenie zafundować sobie wkurwiające towarzystwo Ślizgona. A Lunatyk ostrzegał go, by nie przeginał z masochizmem.

Wśliznął się do Pokoju Życzeń i spojrzał na kanapę, aktualnie – od dwóch dni i trzech nocy – zajmowaną przez Snape'a. Sam opadł na fotel pod ścianą. Dymiący kubek, który trzymał w ręku, odstawił na stojący tuż obok stolik, zawalony książkami, które ostatnio udawał, że czyta. Zgarnął pierwszą z brzegu i zaczął kartkować, myślami błądząc wokół swojego durnego pomysłu. Jak się szybko okazało, nie musiał się posuwać do jego realizacji, bo śpiący na kanapie Ślizgon poruszył się, przeciągnął i otworzył zaspane oczy.

Wyglądał tak nie snape'owo, że Gryfon, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Pozazdrościć humoru, Black. Szkoda, że zaraz ci się pogorszy – wycedził Ślizgon, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. – Jak ty, do jasnej cholery, śmiałeś nafaszerować mnie eliksirem nasennym?

- Miałem już serdecznie dość twojego dziamgotania – odparł beztrosko Syriusz. – Zresztą, jakbym pozostawił sprawy twojej mądrości, to zasnąłbyś snem wiekuistym, więc przestań się ciskać.

- Nigdy więcej nie waż się podawać mi eliksiru bez mojej wiedzy, ty idioto! Mogłeś przekroczyć dopuszczalną dawkę albo rozcieńczyć miksturę w nieodpowiedni sposób. Skończyłoby się dokładnie tak samo, jak z pieprzonym Eliksirem Euforii!

- Osiem do dziesięciu kropli, nie mieszać z substancjami na bazie alkoholu, jeśli samoistnie nie zmetabolizuje się z upływem trzeciej doby od podania, zaaplikować antidotum, by uniknąć odwodnienia organizmu – wyrecytował Syriusz, nie podnosząc wzroku znad otwartej książki.

Snape'a zamurowało, a Gryfon kątem oka z zadowoleniem obserwował nieskrywane zaskoczenie, malujące się na jego twarzy.

- Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Blackiem? – zapytał w końcu tamten, z lekką ironią wykrzywiając usta.

- No żesz… Chyba ustaliliśmy, że umiem czytać? To były nieprzeciętnie nudne dwa dni, a jak się człowiek nudzi, to z desperacji nawet podręcznikiem nie pogardzi. I jakbyś zapomniał, byłem tutaj, kiedy testowałeś Eliksir Słodkiego Snu i zapamiętałem dawkę – wyczerpująco wyjaśnił Black. – Nie podałbym ci tego cholerstwa, gdybym nie znał dawki – dodał jeszcze, poważniejszym tonem.

- Dwa dni? Jak długo spałem? – zapytał niespokojnie Ślizgon, pozostawiając wcześniejsze bez komentarza.

- Ponad dwie doby. Jest parę minut po ósmej rano. Ale wszystko pod kontrolą, w końcu mamy ferie i żaden z profesorów raczej nie wnika, gdzie się szlajamy, o ile jesteśmy na teranie szkoły.

- A ty co robisz w Hogwarcie? Potterowie komuś innemu oddali gościnną kanapę? – wyrwało się Snape'owi, zanim do końca przemyślał, co mówi.

- Skąd… – zająknął się zaskoczony Gryfon, ale nie skończył, świdrując pytającym wzrokiem kolegę.

- Wiem, że nie mieszkasz w domu – przyznał po prostu Ślizgon. – Twój brat rozmawiał o tym z najmłodszym Averym. To chyba wyjaśnia, po co ci gotówka. Nieco ironiczne – podsumował. Po chwili dodał, już mniej pewnie – Dlaczego się wyprowadziłeś?

Pytanie Snape'a zapewne zauważalnie zaskoczyło Syriusza, na chwilę odbierając mu pewność siebie. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty o tym gadać, a już na pewno nie tu i teraz.

- Różnica poglądów politycznych – stwierdził pozornie lekko, nie wykazując woli kontynuowania. Za cholerę nie chciał roztrząsać w tej chwili swoich posranych relacji rodzinnych.

* * *

Na jakiś czas zapadła cisza, odrobinę niezręczna. Black całkowicie stracił zainteresowanie leżącą na jego kolanach książką i sięgnął po stygnący napój, jakby czymś chciał zająć ręce. Severus podążył wzrokiem za dłonią tamtego i odruchowo podniósł swoją. Gryfon najwyraźniej dostrzegł pożądliwe spojrzenie Snape, zafiksowane na kubku pełnym smolistego płynu i uśmiechnął się wrednie.

- O, zapomnij – ostrzegł Black. – Moje – niemal wyszeptał, przysuwając ledwo już dymiący wywar do ust i upijając odrobinkę z rozanielonym wyrazem twarzy.

- Dupek – wycedził Ślizgon.

Z cieniem urazy w czarnych oczach oparł się mocniej o poduszki. Cisza, dzwoniąca w uszach, coraz mocniej go drażniła. Był świadomy, że muszą odbyć rozmowę o przyszłości ich spółki, a jakoś żadnemu nie spieszyło się do podjęcia tematu. W końcu Severus nie wytrzymał.

- Black, co dalej?

- A co proponujesz? – od razu zareagował Gryfon pytaniem na pytanie, jakby tylko na to czekał. No, bardzo był pomocny. Rozpuszczony gnojek.

- Zwijamy to – zaczął Severus i zrobił pauzę, by zobaczyć reakcję drugiego chłopaka. Black ściągnął brwi, a szare oczy spojrzały na Ślizgona niepewnie – albo doprecyzujemy kilka zasad i działamy dalej.

- Popieram i skłaniam się ku opcji numer dwa – stwierdził krótko Gryfon, wyraźnie się rozluźniając.

- No to jesteśmy jednomyślni – podsumował Snape. – Chyba teraz jest jasne, że dla zachowania środków bezpieczeństwa w czasie testów nie powinienem być sam. Pasuje ci to? – zapytał, starając się nie patrzeć na Blacka.

- Niezupełnie. Będziemy testować obaj – oświadczył chłopak. Snape z kolei nie był pewien, czy dobrze zrozumiał.

- Czekaj, chcesz robić za królika doświadczalnego?

- Przystopuj, będziemy to robić obaj, na zmianę. Po pierwsze, powiedzmy sobie szczerze – ja w obecnym układzie raczej się nie zaharowuję. Mam ambicję zapracować na moje trzydzieści procent, ale przede wszystkim cholernie nie znoszę się nudzić.

Severus starał się nie okazywać sceptycyzmu. Black w końcu wyrósł z pieluch i powinien wiedzieć, że to coś więcej, niż sposób na zabicie nudy.

- A po drugie?

- Po drugie… Snape, kurewsko mnie wystraszyłeś i podziękuję za powtórkę. Nie wiedziałem, co mam robić i bezoar to był czysty przypadek. Dla odmiany ty, według definicji Slughorna, jesteś mistrzem eliksirów, więc liczę, że w awaryjnej sytuacji użyjesz głowy i nie pozwolisz mi kopnąć w kalendarz – padło z ust Blacka, który, mimo próby ubrania swoich słów w ironiczną otoczkę, sprawiał wrażenie poważnego.

- Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, to nie widzę przeszkód. Coś jeszcze?

- Taaa. Zaczniesz normalnie sypiać, jeść, moczyć się w wannie i co tam jeszcze normalni ludzie robią.

- Słucham?

- Nie utrudniaj, kretynie. I tak czuję się dostatecznie zażenowany w ogóle poruszając temat. Jesteś na skraju wyczerpania fizycznego i kawa gówno tu pomoże. Nie popełniłeś błędu z niewiedzy, ale dlatego, że ledwo stałeś na nogach – powiedział Black, uciekając wzrokiem i niecierpliwie uderzając palcami o kubek. – A jak wylądujesz w skrzydle szpitalnym, to szlag trafi cały interes – podsumował, próbując zgrabnie sprowadzić wszystko na płaszczyznę biznesową.

- Yyy, przyjąłem do wiadomości – szybko odpowiedział Severus, niemniej skrępowany. – Możesz być pewien, że nie tknę kociołka, dopóki nie skombinujesz większej ilości bezoaru.

- Czyli dziś masz wolne. Jutro spróbuję się przespacerować do dostawcy od Borgina i Burkesa, a ten zawsze ma coś pod ręką, kiedy wpada do Hogsmeade – z entuzjazmem oświadczył Gryfon, ale po chwili dodał – Co nie znaczy, że od jutra znów dostajemy białej gorączki. Przez ponad tydzień nie będzie nowych zamówień, więc przystopujemy, jasne?

- Nie jestem niedorozwinięty. Przyswoiłem za pierwszym razem – niemal odwarknął porządnie już rozeźlony Severus. Był już pewien, że Black wyczuł, jak Ślizgona wnerwia protekcjonalne traktowanie i dlatego robi to umyślnie, nie mogąc sobie zaaplikować innego rodzaju rozrywek pod nieobecność reszty huncwockich padalców.

* * *

Część natury Blacka, ta huncwocka, bardzo dobrze się bawiła, doprowadzając Snape'a do pasji tylko za przyczyną pojedynczych słów, niby rzuconych mimochodem. Gryffindorze, jak mu brakowało tego przez ostatnie dwa dni. Znaczy, nie tyle towarzystwa tego konkretnego Ślizgona, co raczej towarzystwa istoty ludzkiej w ogólności. Niby jacyś tam uczniowie, nawet z jego rocznika, włóczyli się po pustawym Hogwarcie, desperacko szukając zainteresowania, ale Syriuszowi chodziło o coś absolutnie innego. Snape był wkurzający, humorzasty i zwyczajnie wredny, ale jego obecność była… stymulująca.

Patrząc na to w ten sposób, najbliższe dni świątecznych ferii nie zapowiadały się tak znowu katastrofalnie.

- Jeśli nie masz więcej błyskotliwych spostrzeżeń, to wypad – padło od strony kanapy. – Chociaż naiwnością jest wierzyć, że przyswoiłeś znaczenie słowa „prywatność".

Taaa. Snape był naprawdę kurewsko wkurzający. I w dodatku przez niego sam zaczynał kląć. Milusio.

- Dobra, czyli jutro spróbuję zdobyć bezoar, ale i tak możesz zrobić listę. Może akurat coś będzie na stanie u któregoś z moich kontaktów. A właściwie…

Syriusz przerwał, bo nie był do końca pewien, czy mu przypadkiem nie odbiło. Z drugiej jednak strony zawsze wierzył, że spontaniczne pomysły są najlepsze.

- Black, kończ i spadaj. Nie piłem jeszcze kawy i zaczynam odczuwać narastającą potrzebę walnięcia w ciebie czymś ciężkim.

No dobra, będzie tego żałował.

- Snape, nie przeszedłbyś się ze mną jutro do Hogsmeade?

* * *

_Mam nadzieję, że rozdział wyszedł strawialny, bo to jeden z takich bardzo "pomiędzy". A skoro o tym "pomiędzy"..._

_W założeniu planowałam do 20 rozdziałów, ale mamy 8, a ja czasowo nadal tkwię w połowie szóstego roku. Historia na pewno obejmie w całości czasy hogwarckie i coś dalej, więc... Wyjdzie tego zapewne sporo więcej niż plan zakładał, także wybaczcie - jeśli dotrwacie, zostaniemy ze sobą na dłużej ;)_

_Ustosunkowując się do pytań o częstotliwość pojawiania się update'ów - na razie mam zapas, więc tendencja 2-3 dniowa się utrzyma do odwołania.  
_

* * *

_Tradycyjnie - dzięki za motywujące komentarze :)_


	9. Hogsmeade All Inclusive

Black ewidentnie potrzebował obecności innych ludzi, jak powietrza. Naprawdę brakowało mu atrakcji w opustoszałym zamczysku. Severus dość szybko przyswoił sobie wiedzę, że Gryfon jest silnie uspołecznioną jednostką, uwielbiającą brylować w towarzystwie i ta desperacka potrzeba jego samego bawiła. Sam był jego przeciwieństwem.

Nie było przesadą stwierdzenie, że Ślizgon nie lubił ludzi w ogólności. Byli egoistyczni, w przeważającej większości zwyczajnie nudni i męczący, a do tego epatowali głupotą w najczystszej postaci. Ciągle udawali, wiecznie skupieni na kreowaniu własnego wizerunku, przekonani, że świat widzi ich takimi, jakimi chcieliby być, a nie jakimi są naprawdę. Uśmiechali się, by wywołać u innych życzliwość. Płakali, aby zapewnić sobie współczucie i zainteresowanie. Obnosili się z troską nie ze względu na innych, ale żeby samych siebie dowartościować i we własnych oczach stać się lepszymi, niż byli rzeczywiście.

Severus miał wielką ochotę wybrać się do Hogsmeade. Nie był tam od piątego roku, kiedy wygasła mu zgoda, podpisana przez jego matkę. Wiedział jednak, że Black ma gdzieś jego potrzeby. Chciał, żeby Ślizgon z nim poszedł nie z jakiejś tam _sympatii _czy_ troski_, ale dlatego, że zwyczajnie się… nudził. Snape nie miał zamiaru być dla osamotnionego Huncwota zastępczą formą rozrywki, ani podbudowywać jego ego, akurat w tej chwili imitujacego empatię.

- Po co chcesz mnie wlec ze sobą? – zapytał, naprawdę ciekawy odpowiedzi.

- Bo jestem narcystyczny i diabelnie się nudzę. I wiem, że chociaż cię skręca, żeby iść do Hogsmeade, za cholerę sam byś nie trącił tematu, bo jesteś upartym masochistycznym dupkiem. Jakby co, czekam po śniadaniu koło posągu Jednookiej Wiedźmy – rzeczowym tonem powiedział Black i nie czekając na reakcję Ślizgona wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń.

Dobrą chwilę zabrało Severusowi ogarnięcie sytuacji, ale już zdecydowanie szybciej przyszło mu podjęcie decyzji. Chyba rzeczywiście był upartym masochistą, ale nie według blackowej definicji.

* * *

Snape kazał na siebie czekać całe dwie minuty i kiedy pojawił się na umówionym miejscu spotkania, Syriusz nie potrafił podarować sobie komentarza.

- Czyli się nie fochamy i idziemy?

- Nawet nie zaczynaj – odgryzł się Ślizgon, unikając jego wzroku. – No to którędy?

Przejściem za postumentem z posągiem Jednookiej Wiedźmy wydostali się poza mury zamku, a po kilku minutach spaceru dotarli do wioski. Nie planowali spędzić tu całego dnia, bo każda minuta ponad czas niezbędny do ubicia targu z pośrednikami groziła przyłapaniem na nielegalnym wyjściu. Snape nie wykazywał ochoty wleczenia się za Syriuszem, a ten z kolei wolał nie narażać się swoim dostawcom, przyprowadzając na miejsce transakcji osoby trzecie. Umówili się godzinę później w Sklepie Scrivenshafta, jako że znajdował się on niemal w centrum Hogsmeade, po czym rozeszli w przeciwne strony.

Black założył sobie, że dość szybko upora się z robotą i zaoszczędzony czas wykorzysta na dręczenie swoją obecnością Snape'a. Musiał przyznać, że Ślizgon zauważalnie uodpornił się już na wiele z zagrań Gryfona, od których dostawał na początku białej gorączki. A drugiej strony sam też przestał być uprzedzony do Blacka z zasady i jeśli bywał dla niego wredny, to nie w nieukierunkowany sposób.

Ale już samo to, że weszli we dwóch w ten interes i nadal się nie pozabijali, jakkolwiek niewiele brakowało, nadal do pewnego stopnia zaskakiwało Syriusza. Do cholery, w ciągu tych tygodni wyraz zaskoczenia prawie nie schodził z jego twarzy, nawet jeśli próbował go maskować.

W dwa kwadranse uporał się ze sprawunkami i skierował swoje kroki w stronę Scrivenshafta. Kiedy mijał Pub pod Trzema Miotłami, w wejściu mignęły mu plecy kilku znajomych sylwetek. Był wśród nich Avery senior, Antonin Dołohow i Rudolf Lestrange, mąż tej jędzy, Bellatrix.

Czwartym mężczyzną był jego ojciec.

Szybko zrobił krok do tyłu, upewniając się, że nie zwrócił niczyjej uwagi. Jego dobry nastrój momentalnie wyparował. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty widzieć się z ojcem, a już tym bardziej z nim rozmawiać. Musiał szybko znaleźć Snape'a i spadać stąd w cholerę.

Wśliznął się do Sklepu Scrivenshafta i zrobił szybki rekonesans. Nie wyłapał wzrokiem Ślizgona, a przynajmniej nie tego, którego szukał. Przy stoliku w głębi, tuż obok witryny z ekskluzywnym asortymentem dla klientów z cięższą sakiewką, stała grupa innych, dobrze mu znanych person.

Całe młodsze pokolenie pieprzonych entuzjastów rasowej czystości, jeszcze nie tak dawno jego szkolnych kolegów, którzy wioskę omijali zawsze szerokim łukiem. Arystokracja urządzała najazd na Hogsmeade, czy co?

- Nie za niskie progi, jak na czystokrwiste stópki? – rzucił do grupy, nie mogąc utrzymać języka za zębami. Sam ich widok go mierził.

Mężczyźni natychmiast umilkli, jakby przyłapani na czymś niecnym. Jak jeden mąż odwrócili głowy w jego kierunku. Dopiero w tym momencie Syriusz zdał sobie sprawę, że element liczebnej przewagi przemawia na korzyść ubranych na czarno, byłych Ślizgonów. Evan Rosier rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie i zrobił krok do przodu, ale został powstrzymany przez białowłosego kolegę.

- Nie rób scen. Jeszcze nam brakowało trafić do Proroka Codziennego – upomniał Rosiera i skinął na pozostałych. Wszyscy bez słowa skierowali się do wyjścia, mijając Syriusza.

- Odszczepieniec - usłyszał tylko za swoimi plecami Black, ale zupełnie to po nim spłynęło.

Mocno zaintrygowany, zbliżył się do stolika, przy którym chwilę wcześniej stali. Na niewielkim blacie leżał oprawiony w skórę notes. Odruchowo przekartkował go, ale strony były zupełnie puste. Na odwrocie odnalazł wyżłobione litery, sugerujące właściciela. Ściągnął brwi. Nazwisko za cholerę nic mu nie mówiło.

- Ej, padalce – rzucił do grupki młodych arystokratów, którzy stali już w progu – która cipa to Tom Marvolo Riddle?

* * *

Prawdę powiedziawszy, Severus nie bardzo miał co ze sobą zrobić. Nie potrzebował wybrać się na zakupy, bo nie miał środków na zbyciu, a już tym bardziej nie uśmiechało mu się łażenie po kawiarniach i knajpach, zatłoczonych i obskurnych. Nie żałował, że skorzystał z oferty Blacka, bo już samo opuszczenie Hogwartu było jakąś odmianą. Nie wytrzymałby całego dnia, nie mogąc dotykać kociołka, a tak przynajmniej nie siedział w Pokoju Życzeń i nie kurwiał do czterech ścian. Zaczynał nawet żałować, że nie powlókł się za Gryfonem, bo w jego towarzystwie rzeczywiście rzadko bywało nudno.

Na wspomnienie ostatniego szybko ugryzł się w język, kiedy usłyszał, zmierzając już do Sklepu Scrivenshafta, jak Black sprowadza na siebie szybką i niekoniecznie bezbolesną śmierć.

- Coś ty powiedział?! – grobowym głosem rzucił do Gryfona Evan Rosier, którego sadystyczne ciągoty Severus doskonale znał z czasów, kiedy tamten był jeszcze w Slytherinie.

- Ten… Riddle to twoja dziewczyna? – odparował Black, niby lekko, ale z ogniem w oczach.

Severusowi zrobiło się zimno i krew ścięła mu się w żyłach. Pieprzony idiota.

- Ja ci kurwa… – zaczął Rosier, ale Lucjusz Malfoy wszedł mu w słowo.

- Oddaj to, Black. Wolałbyś tego nie dotykać – ostrzegł białowłosy, starając się maskować przerażenie w swoim głosie. – Oddawaj.

- Zmuś mnie – rzucił wyzywająco Syriusz Black, ignorując ostrzegawcze sygnały, wysyłane przez jego mózg.

O kurwa.

Snape, nie mając za dużo opcji, ani czasu na układanie bardziej konstruktywnego planu, wpadł do wnętrza sklepu i, nawet nie wyciągając różdżki, przyłożył Blackowi prawym sierpowym w szczękę.

Gryfona zamroczyło i osunął się na podłogę, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co jest grane. Ślizgon, nie czekając, aż jego kolega się pozbiera, poprawił mu pięścią z drugiej strony. Kiedy Black uderzył z impetem o posadzkę, Severus odwrócił się w stronę grupki lekko zaskoczonych młodych mężczyzn. Chwycił notatnik i rzucił prosto w ręce Malfoya.

- Chyba wychodziliście? A może jednak chcecie trafić do Proroka? – zapytał spokojnym głosem, chociaż w środku był nie mniej spanikowany, niż po łyknięciu felernego Eliksiru Euforii.

Ubrane na czarno postacie powoli odwróciły się w progu i wyszły na zewnątrz, nie patrząc już na dwójkę młodszych chłopaków. Do uszu Snape'a dobiegły jeszcze strzępki ich rozmowy.

- Kto to?

- Ślizgon z szóstego roku. Snape.

- Nie kojarzę nazwiska.

- Jest mieszanej krwi, też się zastanawiałem, co robi w Domu Węży, ale widać nie trafił przez pomyłkę…

Severus miał ochotę zwymiotować, ale tylko mocniej zacisnął zęby. Czekał, aż głosy na zewnątrz umilkną. Spojrzał na podnoszącego się z podłogi Blacka z krwawiącą wargą, wkurwionego jak cholera. Nie dając mu dojść do słowa chwycił go za ubranie i wywlekł drzwiami od zaplecza na ulicę.

- Snape, co do jasnej…

- Zamknij się. Pryskamy stąd.

* * *

Biegiem oddalali się od Sklepu Scrivenshafta, a Syriusz bardzo się powstrzymywał, by nie zastąpić drogi Snape'owi i go nie znokautować. Co do kurwy nędzy?

- Black, ty skończony idioto! Jak chcesz się zabić, to mam jeszcze na zbyciu resztkę tego gównianego eliksiru! – wrzasnął na niego Ślizgon, kiedy w końcu zatrzymali się już za obrębem wioski.

- Co to było? Zaraz się nie pozbierasz, ty pieprzony…

- Ty wiesz, kto to jest Tom Marvolo Riddle? – zapytał Snape, wkurwiony jak nigdy dotąd.

- Oświeć mnie.

- To Lord Voldemort – niemal wyszeptał Ślizgon. Syriusz zrobił wielkie oczy, a tamten kontynuował. – On był w Slytherinie, każdy Wąż zna to nazwisko, ty niedorobiony kretynie. Nie wyszedłbyś stamtąd żywy, gdybyś powiedział jeszcze słowo.

Syriusz powoli układał wszystkie fragmenty w spójną całość.

- Czyli… publicznie nazwałem Voldemorta… cipą? – wyszczerzył się, ubawiony tą nowiną.

- Ty potrzebujesz się leczyć – stwierdził Snape, w najmniejszym stopniu nie podzielając radości Gryfona – jeśli traktujesz to tak lekko. Dla niektórych Lord Voldemort jest czymś więcej, niż tylko potężnym czarodziejem. To już nie jest polityka. Niektórzy wymawiają to imię ze strachem.

- To tylko popaprany fanatyk. Nikt normalny nie pójdzie za kolesiem z wielkim ego i pomysłami eksterminacji połowy magicznego świata – stwierdził już spokojniej Black. Ślizgon najwyraźniej nie podzielał także jego sceptycyzmu.

- Albo jesteś głupi, albo niezorientowany politycznie. To nie jest jakiś tam ruch sympatyków. To jest… sekta. Oni nazywają siebie Śmierciożercami. Czarna Magia i te sprawy. Nawet w Slytherinie…

- Co w Slytherinie? – ożywił się nagle Syriusz, teraz już absolutnie poważny. Jakaś jego część bardzo bała się usłyszeć odpowiedzi.

- Na razie nic, ale synowie zasadniczo podzielają poglądy ojców, że tak to ujmę.

- No to cię zaskoczę, bo nie wszyscy – wycedził ze złością, która nie wiadomo skąd się wzięła.

- Nieważne, na dziś mam dość wrażeń, więc nic durnego już nie wykręć.

- I tak uważam, że przesadzasz.

- Black, na twoim miejscu zacząłbym się bardziej martwić o swój tyłek. Ślizgoni są kurewsko mściwi i nie zapominają. Zobaczysz, co będzie po feriach. To wróci i nie tylko ty będziesz miał z tego powodu przesrane.

Syriusz nie podejmował tematu, chociaż zastanowiło go, że Snape, którego za szczególnie strachliwego od jakiegoś już czasu nie uważał, na wzmiankę o Voldemorcie wyraźnie robił się nieswój. Jeszcze bardziej zastanawiającym było, że jednego dnia w Hogsmeade, zazwyczaj omijanym przez aroganckich czystokrwistych, było ich prawdziwe zatrzęsienie. Lepiej, żeby Snape przesadzał.

* * *

_No dobra, od dawna chciałam dać już ten rozdział, bo z wielu względów jest ważny, a mnie dało dużo radości wystukiwanie go na klawiaturze. Ujdzie? ;)_

_Evan Rosier i reszta Śmierciożerców, którzy będą się tu pojawiać w bliższej i dalszej przyszłości zostali nieco dopasowani do realiów onego opowiadania. W sumie wiadomo o nich wielkie nic, więc nie mam wyrzutów sumienia wobec kanonu._

* * *

_I dzięki Wam wszystkim za motywujące komentarze. Aż chce się główkować nad tym, co będzie dalej :)_


	10. Ogden's Old

Przez kolejne dni Severus czuł się rozdrażniony i wiedział, że winny temu był ten cholerny wypad do Hogsmeade. Wkurzało go, że Black bagatelizuje sprawę, nawet nie zastanawiając się, na ile dalekosiężne może to wywołać skutki. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, co będzie, kiedy po feriach Hogwart znów zapełni się uczniami i powrócą Ślizgoni. Taka perspektywa nie napawała optymizmem.

Pierwszy raz nie miał nawet ochoty dotykać kociołka i magicznych składników. Wiedział, że w obecnym stanie oderwania znów mógłby popełnić błąd. Ustalili z Blackiem, że do rozpoczęcia letniego semestru dają sobie na wstrzymanie, więc rozgrzeszał się ze swojej bezczynności tą obietnicą. Liczył, że po Nowym Roku jakoś się ogarnie i wszystko wróci do normy. Bardzo chciał w to wierzyć.

Poza tym odkrył uroki sypiania do późnych godzin porannych i jedzenia minimum trzy razy dziennie, w porywach do pięciu. Zachodził do Wielkiej Sali trochę z nudów, a w dużej mierze dlatego, że nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wysłuchiwać narzekań Gryfona, który z lubością okazywał niemal matczyną troskę, doprowadzając Snape'a na skraj opanowania.

Całe dnie, pomimo braku zajęcia, mijały nadzwyczaj szybko. Właściwie zupełnie niepostrzeżenie przeszło Boże Narodzenie, które przesiedzieli z Blackiem w Pokoju Życzeń, nie przywiązując za bardzo wagi do tego, że według ogólno przyjętych norm ten dzień powinien być świętowany jakoś szczególnie. Dla niego samego to były wbrew pozorom jedne z lepszych świąt, jakich doświadczył do tej pory. Zdecydowanie lepsze, niż ostatnie święta w domu. Były po prostu spokojne.

Gryfon przyłaził do Pokoju Życzeń tak jak wcześniej, chociaż zasadniczo nic ciekawego się w nim nie działo. Żadnego warzenia eliksirów, żadnych nagłych niedoszłych zgonów. Nie gadali o Hogsmeade, o wspólnym biznesie, jako że byli na urlopie, ani też, dzięki Salazarowi, nie poruszali żadnych osobistych tematów. Na dobrą sprawę Severus za cholerę nie wiedział, jak właściwie minęło im tych kilka dni. Po prostu zanim się zorientował, był już Sylwester.

Jak co wieczór siedział w Pokoju Życzeń, który teraz dla odmiany nie przypominał już lochów, skoro z eliksirowego wyposażenia nie było chwilowo żadnego pożytku. Teraz był po prostu obskurną kanciapą. Black od siebie dodał drugą, śmiesznie wielką kanapę wymoszczoną poduszkami, a dwie ściany oraz połowę sufitu oblepił plakatami z quidditchem i skąpo odzianymi przedstawicielkami płci odmiennej. Snape ozdobił swoją połowę pomieszczenia półkami z książkami i kominkiem. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego akurat kominek, ale patrzenie w ogień było dla niego na swój sposób fascynujące. Płomienie, liżące czerwonymi językami kamienne ściany, dawały jasne światło, zupełnie inne, niż dojmująca zieleń jeziora, przytłaczająca dormitorium Slytherinu. Nigdy dotąd nie czuł takiej niechęci na myśl, że po Nowym Roku znów będzie zmuszony się tam pojawiać.

Usłyszał skrzypienie drzwi, kiedy do Pokoju wszedł Black. Nie, żeby jakoś szczególnie go to zdziwiło, skoro robił to codziennie. Lekkim zaskoczeniem było z kolei zaopatrzenie, jakie Gryfon ze sobą przytaszczył. Severus spojrzał z niedowierzaniem i sceptycznie podniósł brew.

- Nie mam zamiaru powitać Nowego Roku bez odpowiedniego huku, a już na pewno nie widzi mi się, żebym jutro sam obudził się na kacu – oświadczył Gryfon głosem nie przyjmującym sprzeciwu, pobrzękując dla lepszego efektu dwiema butelkami Ognistej Whisky. – Podprowadziłem z halloweenowej imprezy, prosto z profesorskiego stołu. Ogden's Old, najlepszy rocznik.

* * *

Syriusz nie był pewien, co mu do łba strzeliło, ale Sylwester był dla niego zawsze szczególnym dniem. Od pierwszego roku zawsze obchodzili go wspólnie z pozostałymi Huncwotami, czasem mniej, a czasem bardziej hucznie, jak choćby w minionym roku, kiedy pierwszy raz naprawdę się wstawili. Wspomnienia z zeszłego Sylwestra były mocno zamglone, ale pozostawiły posmak radości i swoistej wolności, chociaż już mniej fajnie było dnia następnego, kiedy poznali smak kaca, boleśnie objawiający się łupaniem w czaszce i nadwrażliwością na dźwięki. W tym roku James był w Rumunii, Remus został dłużej u rodziców, a Peter… jakoś nie zarejestrował, gdzie ugrzązł Peter.

Tak, czy inaczej, Sylwester był szczególnym dniem i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru spędzać go, pijąc do lustra, albo idąc grzecznie spać, jak McGonagall przykazała.

- Black, musisz być naprawdę zdesperowany – stwierdził po prostu Snape, zerkając na płynne zaopatrzenie.

- Jak zwał, tak zwał – nie zaprzeczył – ale zasadniczo nie masz chyba ciekawszych pomysłów na wieczór, co nie, Snape?

Ślizgon gapił się na niego chwilę w milczeniu. Syriusz pomyślał już, że bez dodatkowych środków perswazji się nie obędzie, ale tamten sięgnął po różdżkę i delikatnym ruchem oczyścił stół z zawalonych nim papierów, a kolejnym przywołał dwie szklanki.

- Jakbyśmy nie robili już głupszych rzeczy – podsumował ironicznie Snape, biorąc z ręki Gryfona butelkę i sprawnie odkorkowując ją, by napełnić puste szkło.

- Nie uważasz, że to dziwaczne? – zapytał Syriusz jakiś czas później, kiedy alkoholu znacznie już ubyło.

- Że zalewamy się w trupa ukradzioną profesorom Ognistą? Czy że w ogóle siedzimy w jednym pomieszczeniu i nie rzucamy w siebie klątwami?

- Nad tym przeszedłem już do porządku dziennego. Chodzi mi o zajęcia Slughorna.

- A z nimi co znowu? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem Ślizgon.

- Czemu masz u niego "zadowalający"? Nawet ja miałem w zeszłym roku "powyżej oczekiwań" – kontynuował Black, nie za bardzo wiedząc, czemu teraz akurat to przyszło mu do głowy. – Jesteś w te klocki lepszy, niż większość jego Ślimaków.

- No to sobie odpowiedziałeś. Nie mam zamiaru włazić Slughornowi w dupę, a już na pewno nie chcę się znaleźć w tym jego towarzystwie czystokrwistych dupowłazów. Mam to gdzieś – stwierdził rzeczowo Snape. – W Slytherinie nie zawsze dobrze jest się wybijać, ale tę taktykę mam już z głowy. Dzięki wielkie. Po twoim akcie skrajnej głupoty u Scrivenshafta zrobię się kurewsko rozpoznawalny.

- To znaczy? Nie wiem, o co się tak ciskasz.

- Nie jesteś Wężem i nie załapiesz. Poczekaj, to sam zobaczysz – uciął Ślizgon lekko zirytowanym głosem, sięgając po świeżo napełnioną szklankę. – A taki Avery choćby – wrócił myślami do poprzedniego tematu – jest kompletnym półmózgiem i gdyby nazywał się Smith albo inny Jackson, jechałby na samych "nędznych", a tak jest w Klubie Ślimaka. Też byś był Ślimakiem, gdybyś nie wylądował w Gryffindorze. Slughorn to pieprzony rasista.

- Snape, czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że mam zadatki na mistrza eliksirów?

- Aż tak pijany nie jestem. Dostałbyś się po nazwisku i za przynależność.

- Czyli uważasz, że nie potrafię zrobić porządnego eliksiru?

- Black, z twoim ADHD za cholerę nie zostawiłbym cię samego przy kociołku.

- To się załóżmy – wyzywająco zaproponował Syriusz, dotknięty nieco słowami Ślizgona.

- Poważnie? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Snape.

- Uwarzę diabelnie dobry eliksir, a ty to odszczekasz.

- Nie mogę się doczekać – stwierdził prawie z rozbawieniem Snape, patrząc na Syriusza lekko szklistym wzrokiem. – Możesz sobie nawet wybrać. Jakieś ramy czasowe? Żebym nie czekał do śmierci.

- W ciągu miesiąca uwarzę nieziemsko dobry eliksir i jeśli mi się uda – Syriusz zawiesił głos, by zbudować napięcie – to skończysz w Klubie Ślimaka.

- A jeśli polegniesz – Snape chwilę się zastanawiał – wypolerujesz swoją pastą miotły całej ślizgońskiej drużynie quidditcha – dokończył z satysfakcją.

Syriusz przez chwilę kalkulował ryzyko, ale widząc wredny półuśmieszek, postanowił zaryzykować.

- Stoi.

- Cholera, Black. Aż się boję myśleć, na jakie genialne pomysły wpadniemy w połowie drugiej butelki.

* * *

Severus nieszczęśliwie doświadczył, jak czuje się człowiek następnego dnia, poprzedzonego nocą ostrego dawania w palnik. Miał ochotę umrzeć.

Jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem był wirujący, rozmyty obraz, niepokojąco do tego skaczący z każdą próbą szerszego otworzenia oczu. Dużo gorzej odnosił się do piekielnego łupania z tyłu głowy, nieskończenie bardziej wykończającego niż rozsadzające mózg migreny, których nabawił się od jęków i zawodzeń tej widmowej wariatki z łazienki na pierwszym piętrze. Ale najgorsze było uczucie nieposkładania, jakby każda kończyna i każdy mięsień istniał sobie niezależnie, absolutnie ignorując polecenia od centralnego układu nerwowego. Zwyczajnie nie miał żadnej kontroli nad swoim ciałem, a odczucie było trochę przerażające.

- O szlag – dobiegło z drugiego końca pomieszczenia, boleśnie raniąc bębenki.

- Ciszej… – wyjęczał błagalnym głosem. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że Black cierpi bardziej. W końcu ta pieprzona Ognista była jego genialnym pomysłem.

- Czyli żyjesz. I dobrze, leżenie w pokoju z trupem byłoby niepokojące – bełkotał Black, chyba za bardzo nie wiedząc, że pieprzy bez ładu i składu.

- Dobij mnie – wycedził Severus, nie do końca niepoważnie.

- Żebym tak… O cholera, wiem! – niemal wrzasnął entuzjastycznie Gryfon, podnosząc się ze swojego posłania i rozglądając za butami.

- Zgiń – rzucił cierpiącym głosem Ślizgon, ponownie zamykając oczy i usiłując zapanować siłą woli nad bolesnym łupaniem w głowie.

- To ja spadam, postaraj się nie zejść, bo muszę zobaczyć twoją minę, jak skończę – z ożywieniem oznajmił Gryfon i jakimś cudem dotoczył się do drzwi, niczego po drodze nie przewracając.

- Gdzie cię niesie? – zapytał Snape, ponownie podnosząc powieki, skądinąd coraz mocniej zaintrygowany.

- Do biblioteki – usłyszał od drzwi, które zamknęły się po chwili z trzaskiem.

Severus nie był pewien, jak przeżyje dzisiejszy dzień, ale przynajmniej nie zaobserwował u siebie trwałych zmian psychicznych. Co do Blacka, nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Ognista wyżarła mu poprzedniej nocy mózg do ostatniej synapsy, bo niczym innym nie potrafił wytłumaczyć jego nagłego pociągu do odwiedzenia zacisznej biblioteki.

* * *

_Tak oto skończyliśmy pierwszy semestr szóstego roku i wybaczcie, jeśli wkradła się demoralizacja nielatów, ale Sylwester tak z soczkiem?  
_

_Jestem hazardzistką i ciekawi mnie, czy ktoś zgadnie, jakiego rodzaju eliksir zdecyduje się uwarzyć Syriusz. Oczywiście - to może być wszystko, ale myślę, że w bardzo syriuszowym stylu. Szczęśliwcy, którzy trafią (przynajmniej mniej więcej), mogą ode mnie wyegzekwować trzy kolejne rozdziały (11-13) na maila ;)_

* * *

_W tym miejscu dziękuję jeszcze raz za komentarze wszelakie, z uwzględnieniem Gościa i GalliAnonimy - bardzo motywujące, więc nie krępujcie się. Jeśli chodzi o sprawę ewentualnego slasha... wszystko wyjaśni się w Walentynki, za rozdziałów kilka, żeby nie psuć zabawy ;)_


	11. Dungeons and Dragons

Syriusz późnym wieczorem opuścił bibliotekę i dowlekł się do dormitorium skonany. Już od progu powitały go znajome głosy, z entuzjazmem gotowe podzielić się szczegółami tego, jak ich właścicielom minęły świąteczne ferie. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na widok twarzy przyjaciół, za którymi poważnie zaczynał już tęsknić. W tłumie świeżo przybyłych Gryfonów i Gryfonek, aktualnie w trakcie rozpakowywania walizek, odnalazł tylko jednego Huncwota.

- Łapo, gdzie cię wcięło? Od trzech godzin próbowaliśmy cię złapać i chyba tylko nie było nas w Zakazanym Lesie. Lunatyk i Glizdogon przeczesują Wieżę Astronomiczną – z wyrzutem zaczął James, chociaż ostry ton zupełnie przeczył rozanieleniu na jego twarzy.

- No hej, Rogaczu. Jak Rumunia? Albo twoja sowa zgubiła drogę, albo jakoś ci umknęło, że zażyczyłem sobie fajny gadżet – stwierdził nieco urażonym głosem Syriusz.

- O, mam dla ciebie coś specjalnego, ale chciałem sam zobaczyć twoją reakcję – zapewnił Potter, wyraźnie podjarany i sięgnął po pudełeczko, czekające już na wieku nierozpakowanego jeszcze kufra.

- Nie, żebym narzekał, ale małe coś – stwierdził z udawaną niechęcią Black, sięgając po paczuszkę. W środku umierał z ciekawości, bo prezenty od przyjaciela nigdy nie były nijakie. Pomijając kilimek w jednorożce, chociaż i temu nie można było odmówić oryginalności. Powoli dobrał się do zawartości i ściągnął brwi. – Kamień? No świetny jest, taki… zimny i ciężki.

- No weź, myślisz, że przywlókłbym ci z drugiego końca świata kawałek gównianej skały? To specjalny kryształ, lepidolit. Można w nim umieścić jakiś obraz albo nieskomplikowane wspomnienie, ale nie na zasadzie zwykłego kopiowania, bo przenosi też emocje i odczucia – cierpliwie wyjaśnił James. – Weź w dłoń i spróbuj się na nim skupić.

- Na kamieniu?

- Gryffindorze… Po prostu go weź i postaraj się chwilę o niczym nie myśleć, łatwo ci przyjdzie – stwierdził lekko podirytowany Potter, wciskając prezent w jego rękę.

Kamień nie był nawet jakoś szczególnie brzydki. Ot, kawałek kryształu, lekko fioletowawy z szarawymi drobinkami, delikatnie połyskującymi, kiedy Syriusz przechylił go na dłoni. Poza tym nie wykazywał żadnych widocznych właściwości magicznych. Chłopak, choć ze sceptycyzmem, oczyścił głowę z myśli, na ile tylko mógł. I niespodziewanie rozlało się po nim falą nieznane dotąd doznanie.

Nie zamknął oczu. Wiedział, że nie. Mimo to przestał widzieć ściany dormitorium, a gryfońską czerwień i złoto zastąpiła stonowana zieleń. Na wyciągnięcie ręki przed nim stał wielki, połyskujący zielenią i szarością łusek, dostojny gad. Syriusz prawie czuł na twarzy jego siarkowy oddech i krew szybciej zaczęła mu płynąć w żyłach, kiedy potężne ciało przysunęło się bliżej i niemal o niego otarło. Poczuł przypływ euforii i zaskoczyło go, że nie była to reakcja jego organizmu, a może nie tylko. Czuł każdą komórką ciała odblask radości Jamesa i patrzył na Długoroga Rumuńskiego oczami swojego przyjaciela. To było… niesamowite.

- O cholera – zdołał tylko wyszeptać, kiedy obraz zniknął, a on wypuścił bryłę lepidolitu z dłoni. Wszystko trwało może dwie sekundy, ale to było chyba najbardziej intensywne doznanie zmysłowe, jakiego w życiu doświadczył.

- Niezłe, nie? Smoka nie mogłem ci przez granicę przeszmuglować, ale chyba wersja kieszonkowa ujdzie? – zapytał mocno ożywiony James, może odrobinkę niepewny z powodu braku żywszej reakcji przyjaciela.

- Rogaczu, to najlepszy prezent, jaki w życiu dostałem. Nie żartuję – zapewnił Syriusz, nadal zafascynowany.

- I w dodatku wielokrotnego użytku – dodał zawadiacko Potter. – Zapamiętuje jeden obraz od tej samej osoby, ale może przechować ich chyba nieskończenie wiele, o ile pochodzą od różnych ludzi. Miałem nadzieję, że podejdzie pod twoje wysublimowane, arystokratyczne gusta.

- Naprawdę dzięki. Na swój będziesz musiał chwilę poczekać. Nie mam zamiaru kupować ci upominków za twoją kasę – dodał lekko zażenowany Syriusz.

- Daj spokój. Wiesz przecież, że nie o to chodzi. Jakbym się uparł, to rodzice przywieźliby mi żywego smoka, żebyś go sobie pogłaskał, ale po prostu wiedziałem, że lepidolit bardziej ci się spodoba. Całe święta się gryzłem, że zanudzasz się na śmierć sam w Hogwarcie, bo w końcu to Boże Narodzenie, a twoja rodzina… No, sam wiesz. Jestem przeszczęśliwy, o ile jakoś znośnie przetrwałeś te dwa tygodnie.

- Obyłem się bez matczynego ciepła szesnaście lat, to i ty teraz przestań mi matkować, Rogaczu. A tutaj było całkiem względnie i z nudów nawet napisałem zaległe referaty. McGonagall może tego nerwowo nie przeżyć – ostrzegł dramatycznym tonem i obaj się wyszczerzyli, a uśmiechy sięgnęły ich oczu.

* * *

Wcale nie miał ochoty opuszczać Pokoju Życzeń i to nie tylko z powodu potwornego kaca, który pomimo upływu pół doby nadal go męczył. Black i jego genialne pomysły na zabicie czasu. Severus wiedział jednak, że nie może odwlec nieuniknionego, a jego nieobecność w dormitorium nie przejdzie bez echa. Jeśli od jutra nie chciał mieć ogona i planował uniknąć szpiegowania na każdym kroku, to musiał dzisiejszy wieczór spędzić wśród Węży.

Zszedł do lochów i zatrzymał się przy drzwiach do pokoju wspólnego. Mocniej wciągnął powietrze. Czas zacząć przedstawienie.

Kiedy wszedł do środka, momentalnie ucichły wszelkie rozmowy, zarówno te głośne, jak i te toczone półszeptem. W Slytherinie często szeptano, za to kompletna cisza była mocno niecodzienna. Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę kominka i natychmiast z kanapy obok ognia zerwało się dwóch młodszych Ślizgonów. Z niechęcią opadł na zwolnione miejsce. Zapowiadał się trudny wieczór.

- Severusie, jak minęły święta? – zapytał głośno Black. Oczywiście, ten młodszy Black.

- Całkiem znośnie – uciął krótko, chociaż wiedział, że na tym się nie skończy. Zabawne, że arogancki gówniarz nagle przypomniał sobie, jak Snape miał na imię. Nikt w Domu Węży nie zwracał się do niego poufale. Miał nawet wrażenie, że wielu Ślizgonów nie zdawało sobie sprawy z jego istnienia. Teraz ten błogi stan był tylko ulotnym wspomnieniem.

Piętnastolatek usiadł tuż obok niego na kanapie i wysyłał wyraźne sygnały, że nie ma nic przeciwko nawiązaniu konwersacji. Pechowo, Severus nie odczuwał ku temu najmniejszej ochoty. Chwilę panowała cisza, którą w końcu ponownie przerwał namolny arystokratyczny dupek.

- Robimy dziś małą imprezę noworoczną w Wielkiej Sali, dzięki uprzejmości profesora Slughorna. Oczywiście w wyselekcjonowanym gronie. Czuj się zaproszony, Severusie – dodał z naciskiem młodszy Ślizgon.

Snape myślał, że się przesłyszał. To było takie… niskie, że aż nie ślizgońskie. Impeza, serio?

- Raczej podziękuję, Black – odpowiedział zimno, z emfazą na ostatnie słowo.

- Jestem Regulus – natychmiast zareagował tamten, w wymuszony sposób podnosząc kąciki ust.

- Wiem, jak masz na imię, Black – odpowiedział Severus, znów mocniej akcentując nazwisko, po czym dodał, już z wyraźnym sarkazmem – ale nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy wcześniej byli na „ty". Niemniej gratuluję, że po czterech latach z hakiem wreszcie nauczyłeś się sylabizować moje imię, jakkolwiek raczej niepotrzebnie.

Regulus głośniej wciągnął powietrze i nerwowo zacisnął palce na oparciu kanapy. Severus z satysfakcją przyznał przed samym sobą, że czerpie przyjemność z obserwowania, jak młodszego Blacka szlag trafia. Może i ten miał w sobie więcej wystudiowanego, arystokratycznego obycia i zdecydowanie bardziej cenił dobre maniery, ale i tak nie miał startu przy Syriuszu. Żeby wyprowadzić z równowagi Huncwota, Snape musiałby się pogimnastykować dobry kwadrans, wznosząc się na intelektualne wyżyny. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na wspomnienie słów Regulusa, który rzucił kiedyś do Avery'ego, że obydwaj młodzi Blackowie mają to samo we krwi. Przyszło mu teraz do głowy, jak sarkastycznie Syriusz by to wyśmiał. Kiedy patrzył na niepanującego nad sobą, odsłoniętego i bezradnego Regulusa, który przecież pretendował do stołka miejscowego przywódcy i usiłował skupiać wokół siebie kółko wzajemnej adoracji, doszedł do przekonania, że Tiara rzeczywiście źle przydzieliła braci. Starszy dużo bardziej nadawał się na Ślizgona, niż ten nieporadny, wyniosły gówniarz.

Snape zdawał sobie sprawę, że ich widownią są wszyscy obecni w pokoju wspólnym, niemo obserwujący spektakl. Uznał, że wysłał już dostatecznie czytelny sygnał, iż nie ma ambicji włazić w dupę czystokrwistym kolegom. Wiedział, że to się nie skończy na jednym wieczorze i jednokrotnej rozmowie, ale na to niewiele mógł poradzić. Wstał z kanapy i udał się do swojego łóżka w dormitorium, którego jakiś czas nie zaszczycał już swoją obecnością.

Był wyczerpany i nadal zmagał się z kacem. Przez sekundę naszła go ochota, żeby wrócić do Pokoju Życzeń, zaczekać na Blacka i nakopać mu dupy.

* * *

Chociaż był wybitnie niewyspany, pocieszał się myślą, że nie jest w tym odosobniony. Większość uczniów spędziła poprzednią noc na świętowaniu Nowego Roku, w szerszym lub węższym gronie. Huncwoci, całą czwórką, zabunkrowali się w dormitorium i do bladego świtu wymieniali wrażeniami z ostatnich dwóch tygodni, spędzonych pierwszy raz od dawna zupełnie osobno. Syriusz był najmniej rozmowny, nie chcąc perfidnie łgać przyjaciołom, ale chyba za bardzo tego nie zauważyli, bo każdy z nich miał do zreferowania całkiem sporo na temat swoich własnych Świąt. Tak więc, nie zmrużywszy nawet oka, dowlekli się na śniadanie i bez życia opadli na swoje miejsca przy stole Lwów. Zapewne każdy z obecnych modlił się żarliwie, by nauczyciele okazali się dziś wyrozumiali i lekcje minęły względnie spokojnie.

Jak zwykle, ostatni do Wielkiej Sali zaczęli się schodzić całą ekipą Ślizgoni. Uwadze Blacka nie uszło, że Snape nie pojawił się wcześniej, jak miał w zwyczaju. Przypomniał sobie, że – wedle słów tamtego – po Nowym Roku miało się pozmieniać, i to nie na lepsze. Syriusz był bardzo ciekawy, jaki obrót przybiorą te zmiany.

Grupa uczniów Slytherinu obrzuciła go nienawistnymi spojrzeniami. Na ich nieszczęście, Gryfon nie należał do tych szczególnie bojaźliwych i na nieme zaczepki zareagował tylko uniesieniem nieznacznie środkowego palca, na który to gest Tertius Avery odpowiedział równie niewerbalnie, w podobnym tonie. Jedynym Ślizgonem, absolutnie go ignorującym, był Regulus. Też nowość.

- Czym ty im dowaliłeś w czasie ferii, Łapo? – zapytał prawdziwie zaintrygowany James.

- Żebym to ja wiedział, Rogaczu – odpowiedział luźnym tonem, wyszczerzając się beztrosko. Tak, by Węże to widziały.

Odwrócił się do Gryfonów i napotkał zaniepokojone spojrzenie Lunatyka. Delikatnie się uśmiechnął, mając nadzieję, że to nieco uspokoi przyjaciela. Z kolei Pettigrew był bardziej zaabsorbowany tym, co działo się przy drugim stole.

- A to co? – zainteresował się Glizdogon, a za nim wzrokiem podążyli pozostali Huncwoci.

Do Sali wszedł Snape i najwyraźniej już od progu zauważył, że jego zwyczajowe miejsce, przy końcu stołu, było zajęte, bo z irytacją ściągnął brwi. Za to na widok kolegi automatycznie zwolniło się nieco przestrzeni między Regulusem a Tertiusem, co przykuło uwagę już całej Wielkiej Sali, włącznie z nauczycielami. Chłopak, nie mając wyjścia, podszedł do pustego miejsca i usiadł obok Avery'ego oraz młodszego Blacka.

- To ci dopiero. Mały przewrót w gnieździe Węży? – rzucił James. – Zaczynam żałować, że mnie tu nie było. Syriusz, co się do licha działo przez te dwa tygodnie? Czuję się, jakbym wrócił do innej rzeczywistości.

- Też z przyjemnością bym sobie posłuchał – podało z ust Lunatyka, zupełnie bez wesołości.

- Wybaczcie, ale kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, nie byłem rzecznikiem prasowym Slytherinu – odciął się Syriusz, już zdecydowanie mniej rozbawiony.

Zerknął na Snape'a i napotkał jego równie niewesołe spojrzenie. Chyba zaczynał łapać, co tamten miał na myśli.

* * *

_Jak widać, trochę mniej wesoło się zrobiło, ale uspokajam - cała historia nie przerodzi się w grecką tragedię. Jeszcze. ;)_

_Jeśli chodzi o eliksir Syriusza - oczywiście jesteście bezbłędni. Sprawa (dla niewtajemniczonych) wyjaśni__ się__ wkrótce._

* * *

_Dzięki za komentarze, których po ostatnim rozdziale była liczba dwucyfrowa *-* To działa jak narkotyk ;)_


	12. Rule Number Four

Pomimo upływu dni, sytuacja w Slytherinie zasadniczo nie uległa zmianie, a jeśli już, to na gorsze. Nieuniknionym było, że na nowy rozkład sił wśród Ślizgonów uwagę zwrócą nie tylko uczniowie, jakby do tej pory Severus miał szczególne fory u nauczycieli. Oczywiście żaden z profesorów jawnie nie okazał swojej niechęci, co to, to nie. Wystarczyło, że inaczej na niego patrzyli i po każdych skończonych zajęciach miał ochotę zamknąć się w jakiejś pustej klasie i doszczętnie ją zdewastować.

Wyżywał się na Blacku, tym starszym. Młodszego starał się omijać szerokim łukiem, jakkolwiek było to coraz trudniejsze. Dziękował Salazarowi, że przynajmniej nie byli na jednym roku, więc nie musiał się przed nim ukrywać w czasie lekcji. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nie znosił gówniarza bardziej, niż choćby takiego Avery'ego, chociaż ten drugi na pozór wydawał się jeszcze bardziej wkurzający. Może to po prostu była sprawa pochodzenia? Zwyczajnie był uprzedzony do Blacków.

No i pięknie, teraz także on stał się pieprzonym rasistą.

Kilka razy poważnie pożarli się z Syriuszem, raz nawet doszło do sięgnięcia po różdżki i zdemolowania Pokoju Życzeń. Po tej akcji Black przestał się pojawiać, poza niezbędnym minimum. Już po kilku godzinach Snape zaczął być wkurzony na taki obrót spraw, bo stracił okazję do rozładowywania narastającej w nim złości, a rozwalanie ścian i rzucanie kociołkiem niewiele pomagało.

Nic nie mógł poradzić na zaistniałą sytuację. A przynajmniej nie w taki sposób, jaki mu odpowiadał. Nie chciał zostać zaszufladkowany razem z resztą Ślizgonów czystej krwi. To nie była już kwestia samopoczucia i zwykłej szkolnej przynależności. Pozostali uczniowie i zapewne nauczyciele nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy, ale Slytherin przestał być tylko jednym z czterech Domów. Od zawsze istniejące wśród pokoleń Węży współzawodnictwo o władzę na szkolnym poletku i zaspokajanie małostkowych ambicji przerodziło się w coś niebezpiecznego. Po dormitorium walały się czarno magiczne księgi, a nastolatkowie otwarcie w swoim gronie popierali stosowanie przemocy wobec czarodziejów o niższym statusie krwi. I to nie była zabawa, ani akademickie debaty. Gdyby zdjąć z tych idiotów Namiar, to zapewne wybraliby się na polowanie do mugolskiego świata.

Severus nie uważał siebie za tchórza, ale byłby jeszcze większym idiotą, gdyby się nie bał.

Nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z tym szaleństwem. A przez pieprzonego Blacka i ten głupi wypad do Hogsmeade stał się mimowolnie ikoną dla młodych naśladowców ich rasistowskich rodziców. Był prawie pewien, że nikt poza obecnymi u Scrivenshafta nie znał prawdziwego przebiegu zdarzeń, bo żaden z sympatyków Lorda Voldemorta nie odważyłby się rozpowszechnić rzeczywistej wersji, włącznie z doborem słów, jakich użył Gryfon. Ale skrócona wersja i tak zrobiła niego cholernego fanatyka tego psychopaty i to ruszyło lawinę, a on nie miał możliwości, by ją zatrzymać.

* * *

Sprawy przybierały coraz gorszy obrót i nie chodziło jedynie o tę klątwę, rzuconą na niego niby niechcący przez któregoś ze Ślizgonów w czasie zajęć z obrony, ani o próbę otrucia w czasie kolacji dwa wieczory temu, po której nabrał nawyku nie dotykania niczego, co na chwilę stracił z oczu. Wiedział, że Snape miał bardziej przesrane, bo wreszcie do Gryfona dotarło, że w Slytherinie naprawdę dzieje się coś przekraczającego dopuszczalne zasady. Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że eskalacja konfliktu, o naturze którego nikt poza nim i Wężami nie miał bladego pojęcia, zauważalnie zaniepokoiła także nauczycieli. Na meczu quidditcha w zeszłym tygodniu ślizgońscy pałkarze niby niechcący poturbowali do nieprzytomności jednego z gryfońskich ścigających, a i Jamesowi oberwało się tłuczkiem o kilka razy za dużo, efektem czego Dumbledore zażądał przerwania spotkania.

To już nie była naturalna niechęć Węży do Lwów, ale istny obłęd.

Snape był chodzącym kłębkiem nerwów i po kilku ostrzejszych wymianach zdań Black zdecydował, że lepiej będzie, jeśli przynajmniej oni nie wejdą na ścieżkę wojenną, bo to byłoby już nie do wytrzymania. Dał więc wspólnikowi nieco przestrzeni i przestał przesiadywać w Pokoju Życzeń, bo najwyraźniej sam widok Gryfona uwalniał ostatnio u Snape'a pokłady skumulowanej agresji.

Niewesoło przedstawia się również coraz bardziej prawdopodobna perspektywa, że Syriuszowi przyjdzie wypucować na błysk miotły ślizgońskiej ekipie quidditcha, bo wszystko wskazywało na to, że przegra zakład. Wiedział co prawda, jaki specyfik chciał uwarzyć, ale po całym Nowym Roku spędzonym w bibliotece uzyskał pewność, że jego „powyżej oczekiwań" z eliksirów nijak nie odzwierciedlało prawdziwych umiejętności w tym zakresie. Nie wiedział nawet, gdzie zacząć. Miał niejakie pojęcie, jakich skutków oczekiwał po swojej miksturze, ale z tuzina cudem wygrzebanych receptur żadna nie spełniała w stu procentach jego wymagań, a stworzenie zmodyfikowanego eliksiru absolutnie przekraczało jego możliwości. Nawet gdyby znalazł właściwy przepis, pozostawał jeszcze problem jego poprawnego uwarzenia. Nigdy nie skomponował od podstaw, zupełnie sam, żadnego eliksiru, bo te warzone na zajęciach, pod okiem Slughorna, i tak zazwyczaj dalekie były od ideału.

Odgonił nieprzyjemne myśli, bo nawet obecna sytuacja niewiele zmieniała, jeśli chodziło o wspólny biznes i plany na przyszłość. Snape nadal pracował nad miksturami, a on jak zawsze dostarczał na bieżąco brakujące składniki i zbierał zamówienia, a czas od czasu na zmianę testowali gotowe produkty. Wojna, czy nie wojna, z końcem czerwca nadal obydwaj nie mieli gdzie mieszkać.

Wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń bez słowa, położył na blacie listę zamówionego asortymentu i zabrał się za pakowanie przygotowanych już przez Ślizgona eliksirów. W absolutnej ciszy, jak to się od kilku dni przyjęło. Nieoczekiwanie usłyszał obok głos Snape'a.

- Nie biorę się za ostatnią pozycję z listy – oświadczył chłopak dziwnym głosem. Na pytający wzrok Gryfona wyjaśnił zdawkowo – Zasada numer cztery.

Syriusz załapał dopiero po chwili, o jaką zasadę tamtemu chodziło. Szerzej otworzył oczy.

- Ktoś w szkole zamówił coś… czarno magicznego? – zapytał zszokowany.

- Nie znam dokładnych właściwości, ale ten eliksir powoduje skutki zbliżone do tych przy magicznym wyczerpaniu. Jakby drenował magię, chociaż nie do stopnia zagrażającego życiu, tak myślę. Poza tym – zawahał się, ale dodał – jest zakazany.

Zapadła napięta cisza.

- Kto to zamówił? – zapytał po dłuższej chwili Ślizgon.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Zamówienia są składane do skrzynki kontaktowej na trzecim piętrze. Z kontrahentami spotykam się tylko, jeśli mam wątpliwości. I oczywiście przy przekazywaniu produktu, ale zawsze anonimowo. Zaklęcie Incognitusa, dla komfortu obydwu stron transakcji – wyjaśnił Syriusz.

- No to chyba złamiemy wspomnianą zasadę anonimowości, bo bardzo mam ochotę poznać bliżej naszego niedoszłego klienta – oświadczył grobowym głosem Snape, a Black tylko przytaknął, w zupełności podzielając jego pragnienie.

* * *

Severus był pewien, że tajemniczy koneser zakazanych mikstur był Ślizgonem. Musiał tylko ustalić, którym. Black zapewne też miał podobne przypuszczenia, bo tylko Węże odważyłyby się bawić Czarną Magią pod okiem Dumbledore'a licząc, że w razie jakiejś wpadki wpływowi rodzice jakoś wyciągną pechowca z bagna. W końcu byli czystej krwi i wszystko było im wolno.

Dobrze mu znany korytarz w północnym skrzydle spowijał mrok. Snape przywarł do ściany, nieco dalej od okna, przy którym czekał na umówione spotkanie Black. Po dobrym kwadransie z ciemności wyłonił się zarys sylwetki, a tajemnicza persona minęła Severusa, nieświadoma jego obecności i zatrzymała się jakieś dwa metry przed Gryfonem. Cała sytuacja wydała się Ślizgonowi dziwnie znajoma, ale tym razem to nie on miał oberwać oszałamiaczem. Upewniwszy się, że nieznajomy przyszedł bez wsparcia, chłopak mocniej chwycił swoją różdżkę i tak, jak było ustalone, skierował ją w stronę przybysza.

- Drętwota – rzucił głośno, a czerwony blask oderwał się od końca jego różdżki i uderzył w cel, posyłając anonimowego jeszcze ucznia na posadzkę.

Przez chwilę czekali, by mieć pewność, że niedoszły klient rzeczywiście stracił przytomność, a kiedy nie zarejestrowali z jego strony żadnej aktywności, Black ruchem swojej różdżki obrócił delikwenta twarzą do góry i nachylił się nad nim. Czar Incognitusa puścił z chwilą, gdy utrata przytomności odcięła dopływ magii u leżącego na kamiennej podłodze pechowca, więc z odległości kilkunastu centymetrów, nawet w tej ciemności, Gryfon z pewnością mógł dojrzeć jego rysy twarzy. Severus umierał z ciekawości, który z tej bandy idiotów leży teraz obezwładniony i za chwilę zbierze porządny wpierdol.

- Snape – usłyszał z ust wspólnika w zbrodni – mógłbyś popilnować korytarza od strony schodów? – Po chwili Ślizgon usłyszał jeszcze wyszeptane – Proszę.

A to było coś nowego. Black nigdy go jeszcze o nic nie prosił i on sam nie wyobrażał sobie, by to słowo kiedykolwiek przeszło dumnemu Huncwotowi przez usta. Severus stał chwilę, jak spetryfikowany. Nie miał zamiaru odpuścić sobie dalszej części przedstawienia, ale z drugiej strony…

- Przysięgam – zaczął Gryfon zimnym głosem – że poznasz tożsamość tego amatora zakazanych mikstur, ale najpierw muszę sobie z nim pogadać w cztery oczy.

- Wisisz mi – rzucił tylko i ostrożnie, trzymając się ściany, ruszył na drugi koniec korytarza. Teraz jak cholera chciał wiedzieć, kim jest ten nieprzytomny gnojek.

* * *

Syriusz nie słyszał oddalających się, cichnących w ciemności kroków. Krew pulsowała mu w skroniach i po opanowaniu, które jeszcze starał się utrzymywać przy Snape'ie, nie pozostał nawet ślad. Był wściekły, jak chyba nigdy w życiu.

_Cholerny idiota_, wyszeptał sam do siebie, patrząc w dół.

Blask księżyca pełzał po nieruchomej twarzy ucznia, leżącego na posadzce, wciąż nieprzytomnego. Upewnił się, że nałożonego na niego samego Incognitusa nie osłabiła jego dekoncentracja, po czym uderzył chłopaka otwartą dłonią w twarz, aż mu głowa odskoczyła do tyłu.

Wyrwany z odrętwienia szybko zorientował się w sytuacji, bo stawił opór, próbując odepchnąć Syriusza, ale natychmiast został przygwożdżony do podłogi. Przeklął i spojrzał na przeciwnika z lodem w szarych oczach, łudząco podobnych do tych, które Gryfon oglądał w lustrze.

- Złaź ze mnie. Jesteś już martwy – wysyczał, nadal przyciskany do twardego podłoża.

- Martwy? Ty… pieprzony… gówniarzu… – wycedził do niego Syriusz, każde słowo akcentując uderzeniem drugiego chłopaka w twarz. – W dupie ci się poprzewracało, ale pomogę ci znaleźć właściwą drogę, bo Ślizgoni weszli na wojenną ścieżkę, nie wiedząc nawet, na co się piszą. To się ma skończyć. W szkole będzie spokój albo Hogwart umniejszy się o jeden Dom.

- Co? – zapytał tamten głupio, próbując złapać oddech.

- Wszyscy wylecicie, do ostatniego Węża. Za Czarną Magię, uprawianie pierdolonej polityki i niesportowe zachowania na boisku.

- Z więc jesteś Lwiątkiem? Mogłem się domyślić, że tylko ktoś pozbawiony honoru ukrywa twarz i boi się stanąć do pojedynku z różdżką w dłoni. Teraz podkablujesz Dumbledore'owi?

- Tobie się wydaje, że to dotyczy tylko Gryfonów? Że cała reszta szkoły ma wyjebane? No to cię oświecę – nie jesteście nietykalni. Popatrz na siebie. Chcesz robić za przywódcę, bawić się w rebelię i dotykać Czarnej Magii, a teraz dostajesz wpierdol i nawet nie wiesz, kto cię leje. Obrywasz pięściami, jak od zwykłego mugola.

Syriusz przerwał na chwilę i intensywniej spojrzał na Ślizgona, by upewnić się, że ten uważnie wszystko przyswaja.

- Nigdy nie pomyślisz nawet o Czarnej Magii, bo jeśli się dowiem, to nogi z dupy powyrywam. Będziesz się trzymał od tego z daleka. Z dniem jutrzejszym skończy się ta pieprzona krucjata. Koniec z jawnym wyrażaniem sympatii politycznych i zakazanymi eliksirami. Zapanuj nad tym albo…

- Albo co?

- … albo cały Hogwart się dowie, że wielki dziedzic czystej krwi zebrał łomot gołymi rękami i sam nie ma pojęcia, od kogo – podsumował Syriusz zimnym, pozbawionym emocji głosem.

W szarych oczach Ślizgona pojawił się cień przerażenia, kiedy dotarło do niego, że powyższe byłoby równoznacznym z jego degradacją w hierarchii Węży. Gryfon doskonale przewidział taką reakcję, w końcu znał gnojka lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie.

- Zakładam, że się zrozumieliśmy, Black – podsumował Syriusz, wyprostowując się.

Obrzucił ostatni raz wzrokiem poturbowanego piętnastolatka, na twarzy którego już zaczęły się pojawiać fioletowawe zasinienia. Z warg ściekała strużka krwi.

- I jeszcze coś – dodał, jakby nagle doznał olśnienia. – Od tej chwili Slytherin dostaje embargo na eliksiry na użytek własny. Radziłbym nie próbować tego obejść, bo dowiem się o każdej miksturze, która opuści Hogsmeade albo Pokątną i wyląduje w Hogwarcie. Pobawiliście się dwa tygodnie i będzie tego – dokończył Gryfon, zanurzając się w ciemność.

* * *

Huncwot dołączył do Severusa już przy samych schodach na końcu korytarza. Zanim Ślizgon miał okazję zażądać wyjaśnień, drugi chłopak odezwał się chłodnym, nienaturalnym głosem.

- Potrzebuję jedną dawkę Eliksiru Wiggenowego, masz na stanie?

- Nawet więcej, niż jedną dawkę – odpowiedział Snape, lekko zdziwiony.

- Odlicz od moich trzydziestu procent i dostarcz do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Trochę mnie poniosło, a gnojek jutro musi wyglądać normalnie. Jeszcze tylko brakowało akcji odwetowej – stwierdził niewesoło Black. – Od jutra wszystko wraca do normy – dodał zdecydowanym głosem.

- Podziwiam twoją wiarę w zdolności mediacyjne – powiedział Severus bez przekonania.

- O to mogę się założyć. A jeśli chodzi o eliksir uzdrawiający, zostaw z jakąś notatką na stole, czy co tam macie w pokoju wspólnym. Tak, żeby znalazł. Notatka, żeby sobie gówniarz nie myślał, że Ślizgoni są bezpieczni u siebie. Taki chwyt psychologiczny – wyjaśnił Gryfon, kiedy Snape pytająco ściągnął brwi.

- Mocno się w to wkręciłeś – ostrożnie stwierdził Ślizgon, obserwując niebezpieczne ogniki, nadal błyskające w szarych oczach.

- A, i jeszcze coś. Węże dostały embargo na eliksiry, wszelkiej maści. Rozumiem, że to zaszkodzi interesom, więc różnicę pokryję ze swojej części – uświadomił Black wspólnika, nadal patrząc gdzieś przed siebie. Nadal daleki od równowagi.

- Tu akurat się zgadzam. Ślizgonów nie obsługujemy do odwołania, bo mi też życie miłe – oświadczył Severus, w dalszym ciągu zdezorientowanym wzrokiem gapiąc się na Gryfona. – Black, to wszystko brzmi, jakbyś teraz ty wytaczał wojnę całemu Slytherinowi – powoli wyszeptał, coraz bardziej zaniepokojony.

- Nie jestem idiotą i wiem, że w Hogwarcie ma być spokój. Nie mam zamiaru walczyć ze wszystkimi Wężami. Po prostu zadbam o to, żeby jednemu konkretnemu gówniarzowi wrócił rozum – wycedził Syriusz, mrużąc lekko powieki.

Severus nie musiał już pytać, kto jest tajemniczym amatorem czarno magicznych eliksirów. Poskładał strzępki informacji, a resztę powiedziały mu niebezpieczne, szare oczy, ciskające gromy.

Wiedział już, że Regulusa Blacka, o ile nie zmieni sympatii politycznych, czeka ciężki semestr.

* * *

Dzisiejszego ranka Syriusz, jak nigdy, pierwszy z całej ekipy się ogarnął i nie czekając na przyjaciół, zszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Już od progu wyłapał w pustawym jeszcze pomieszczeniu twarz Snape'a. Ślizgon, siedząc znów na skraju stołu, gdzie miał w zwyczaju siadywać przed tą całą szopką, skinął mu nieznacznie głową, upewniając, że ze swojej strony dopełnił wszystkich koniecznych czynności.

W ciągu kwadransa Sala wypełniła się, a do stołu Gryfonów dołączyli pozostali Huncwoci.

- Łapo, co cię dziś tak wzięło, z samego rana? – zapytał po prostu Lunatyk, jako że Black do rannych ptaszków nie należał.

- Nie mogłem spać – zbył pytanie, co nie do końca było nieprawdą, bo większą część nocy spędził na snuciu planów na różne ewentualności. Mocniej ścisnął w dłoni lepidolit, co weszło mu już w nawyk, dziwnie go odprężając. Ostatnio nie rozstawał się z kamieniem.

Cały ten syf był w dużym stopniu jego winą, nawet jeśli nieświadomą. Oczywiście, nie miał najmniejszego wpływu na wynikające z urodzenia i przynależności sympatie Ślizgonów, ani nie maczał palców w kształtowaniu ich wrednych charakterów, ale to po jego występie w Hogsmeade wszystko eskalowało. Czuł się zobowiązany, by coś z tym zrobić. Tego wymagał od niego honor i urodzenie, bo chociaż często zachowywał się, jakby podchodził do takich spraw lekko, wiele znaczyło dla niego, kim był. Nawet jeśli posiadanie w tej kwestii własnego zdania mogło się skończyć wypaleniem jego nazwiska na rodzinnym gobelinie. Od dzieciństwa wpajano mu, że jako Black ma szczególne obowiązki wobec magicznego świata i czystości magii, ale szybko sam zrozumiał, że na tę sprawę może istnieć wiele poglądów, a jego własny nie pokrywa się z rodzinną polityką. Nie mugolaki stanowiły o wypaczeniu istoty magii, ale szaleńcy pokroju tego całego Voldemorta. Albo idioci, którzy wyciągają łapy po zakazane mikstury, ledwo umiejąc machać różdżką.

Nie było mowy, żeby stał sobie z boku, kiedy jego durny, oderwany od rzeczywistości brat ładuje się w bagno, rozmiarów którego nawet nie ogarnia. Skoro gdzieś po drodze Regulusowi zapodział się mózg, to w ramach więzów krwi Syriusz czuł się w obowiązku pomóc mu go odnaleźć, choćby przy użyciu pięści, jeśli subtelniejsze sposoby nie zdawały egzaminów.

- A to ci odmiana – usłyszał i spojrzał za pozostałymi uczniami w stronę grupy Ślizgonów, którzy właśnie dołączyli do hogwarckiej braci.

Szli jak nigdy grzecznie, nie zaszczycając nikogo swoimi spojrzeniami, jakby nagle reszta świata przestała dla nich istnieć. Żadnych zaczepek słownych i tych niewerbalnych. Zero otwartej, ukierunkowanej agresji. Na czele kroczył Regulus, jak zawsze chłodny i wyniosły, nie noszący śladów nocnego pobicia. Jakby nic się nie stało.

Przy stołach, zwłaszcza gryfońskim, zaczęły się podnosić szepty, coraz głośniejsze i bardziej zjadliwe. Narastająca fala odwetu. To było niewskazane.

- Lunatyk, weź mi wyjaśnij, od kiedy to Ślizgoni są na tyle ważni, żeby zagarniać uwagę należną Lucasowi McRoe? – niemal zaskomlał, intensywnie przy tym patrząc w oczy przyjacielowi. Miał nadzieję, że Lupin podchwyci, bo nie ulegało wątpliwości, że z tego grona miał najwięcej rozumu. – Chłopak znów będzie niepocieszony, że pominiemy milczeniem jego wyczyn u McGonagall. To przebiło nawet termity sprzed dwóch miesięcy. Szacunek, Lucas – kontynuując, Syriusz odwrócił się w kierunku stołu Krukonów, a oczy większości obecnych w Sali skupiły się na czerwonym jak burak szóstoklasiście.

- Serio? Chyba mnie coś ominęło – stwierdził trochę niepewnie Remus, najwyraźniej nieprzekonany, czy dobrze rozumie jego intencje.

- Ej, każdemu może się zdarzyć. Pewnie był rozkojarzony – stanął w obronie Krukona jego najlepszy przyjaciel.

- A co on zrobił? Nie mamy razem transmutacji – rzucił jakiś Borsuk, usprawiedliwiając swoje niedoinformowanie.

- Podobno przetransmutował koszyk brzoskwiń w gołą babę – oświecił kolegę ciemnowłosy chłopak z drugiej strony stołu.

- To prawda, że profesor McGonagall dostała arytmii serca? Słyszałam, że odprowadzili ją do pani Pomfrey – padło z drugiego końca pomieszczenia.

- Co za ściema. Jakbyś bywała na naszej transmutacji, to wiedziałabyś, jakie ta kobieta ma stalowe nerwy – dobiegło z jeszcze innej strony.

- To była rzeźba! Mieliśmy wybrać jakieś dzieło sztuki i to była Wenus z Milo! – bronił się Lucas McRoe, któremu wreszcie udało się przebić przez zgiełk.

- I była lepiej obdarzona przez naturę, niż Vitalia Austen - dodał jakiś Krukon zza pleców Lucasa, co wywołało żywszą reakcje ubawionego tłumu. Zanim zdążył coś dodać, zarobił w głowę ogryzkiem od wspomnianej Gryfonki z nieziemskim dekoltem.

- A ty, Luc, jako prawdziwy koneser sztuki, gardzisz martwą naturą? Nie lubisz _Słoneczników_? – zapytał James, doprowadzając do ogólnego wybuchu wesołości.

Widząc, że sprawy poszły w dobrym kierunku, Syriusz absolutnie stracił zainteresowanie toczoną w lekkim tonie dyskusją i odszukał pomiędzy Wężami twarz Snape'a. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały i kąciki ust tamtego ledwo zauważalnie się uniosły, a dłonie wykonały gest, jakby biły brawo. Syriusz delikatnie skinął głową, przyjmując wyrazy uznania. Kiedy znów odwrócił się do Gryfonów, uderzyło go inne spojrzenie, dużo bardziej zaniepokojone. Po chwili przeniosło się na Snape'a i z powrotem na Blacka.

Lunatyk patrzył na niego przenikliwie.

Szlag.

* * *

_Sprawy odrobinę przyspieszyły, popychając chłopaków do działania. Mam nadzieję, że rozwiązałam to w niewymuszony sposób. Jeszcze za wcześnie na przechodzenie w dramatyczno-wojenny tryb. Smęcenie nie uciecze. A Syriusz, biorąc pod uwagę jego sytuację rodzinną i czynniki zewnętrzne, nie może być w rzeczywistości do końca tak beztroski, jak to okazuje._

_Regulus od początku był mi potrzebny, z różnych względów, więc jeszcze do niego wrócę. I najwyraźniej ma już swój fanklub ;)) (no dobra, też mam do niego słabość)_

* * *

_Dzięki za komentarze, m. in. Tosi i Alendrze. Cieszę się, że opowiadanie dobrze się czyta. Odnosząc się do tytułów rozdziałów w wersji nieojczystej, sama nie wiem, skąd się wzięły. Po prostu w trakcie pisania wpada mi do głowy jakiś zlepek słów, często jakiś urywek tekstu piosenki (a pechowo rodzimej nie słucham), jakieś nawiązanie do literatury czy coś w tym rodzaju, które w jakiś sposób mi pasują do kontekstu. Przykładowo - przy okazji rozdziału o Hogsmeade, w którym chłopaki robili sobie wycieczkę z atrakcjami, leżały przede mną ulotki z biur podróży i machały czterema gwiazdkami, stąd taki, a nie inny tytuł ;)_


	13. Little Drama and Pure Happiness

Przez kilka dni nadal był spięty, oczekując podświadomie, że spadek aktywności Ślizgonów oznaczał tylko ciszę przed burzą. Black zdawał się nie podzielać jego pesymizmu i zachowywał swobodnie, jakby problem nigdy się nie pojawił. Severus nie dociekał, jak przebiegła konfrontacja w cztery oczy Syriusza i Regulusa, ale z porównania stanu fizycznego oraz psychicznego jednego i drugiego nietrudno było wywnioskować, który z braci postawił na swoim.

Ślizgoni się uspokoili, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało na zewnątrz. W zaciszu pokoju wspólnego szeptano intensywniej, ale ku jego uldze – nikt nie usiłował włączać w zakulisowe rozgrywki Snape'a, jakby wreszcie przyswojono, że ten jest niezainteresowany. Odzyskał, jeśli nie anonimowość, to przynajmniej nieskrępowaną swobodę robienia, co mu się podoba. Po męczącej połowie miesiąca znów miał ochotę wstawać z łóżka.

Było dobrze po dwudziestej i Black jak zwykle się spóźniał, ale Severus od jakiegoś czasu zupełnie przestał zwracać na takie szczegóły uwagę. Gdyby wciąż wypominał Gryfonowi podobne drobnostki, to usta by mu się nie zamykały i szlag trafiłby go jeszcze przed Nowym Rokiem. Z trudem przyszło mu odkrycie, że Black jako pierwszy dał sobie siana z reagowaniem na różne severusowe przejawy aspołeczności, z których na początku szydził przy każdej okazji. Ślizgon musiał przyznać, że przechodzenie nad pewnymi sprawami do porządku dziennego było zdrowsze.

- Nie mogłem się wcześniej ogarnąć – rzucił od drzwi Huncwot, bez poczucia winy w głosie, po czym walnął się na swoją kanapę. – Zresztą nie ma nawału zamówień. Wygląda na to, że połowa naszej produkcji szła do Węży. Chyba strzeliliśmy sobie w stopę i w dodatku zmusiłem cię do grania do własnej bramki.

- Nie ma znaczenia, czy to Ślizgoni czy Gryfoni. Przegięli. Gdyby coś takiego odwalili Puchoni, to też wylecieliby z obiegu.

- A jak się sprawy mają – zaczął Black, bawiąc się tym swoim kamieniem, co zawsze znaczyło, że czuje się niepewnie – w gnieździe Węży?

- Chyba się uspokoiło. To znaczy, oficjalnie – stwierdził Snape po chwili zastanowienia.

- Regulus to skończony idiota, ale rodziny się nie wybiera – powiedział w przestrzeń Gryfon, jakby odczytując pytanie, które cisnęło się Severusowi na usta. – A skoro nie poszczęściło mu się z genami i nie miał najlepszych rodzicielskich wzorców, to już ja go naprostuję.

Ślizgon spojrzał uważniej na kolegę, nieprzygotowany do tego rodzaju zwierzeń. Skoro przyszło do podobnych wyznań, to najwyraźniej Black naprawdę potrzebował się wygadać, a z oczywistych względów nie mógł wtajemniczyć swoich Huncwotów w detale ostatnich wydarzeń.

- Jest w naszym rodzinnym domu taka ściana – po dłuższym milczeniu zaczął Black – i wisi na niej wiekowy gobelin. Stary kawał badziewia, totalne bezguście. I od sufitu po podłogę wyszyte są na nim imiona wszystkich Blacków, od protoplastów po najmłodsze latorośle, cała czystokrwista dynastia. Jest tam na przykład kuzynka mojej matki, Araminta Meliflua, która entuzjastycznie podchodziła do pomysłu polowania na mugoli, ale mojego imienia nie znajdziesz w takim zaszczytnym towarzystwie. Matka wypaliła je, kiedy się wyprowadziłem – wyjaśnił lekko, chociaż w oczach brakowało choćby małej iskierki wesołości. – Nie wiem, czy coś przebije tak posrane rodzinne relacje.

Severus obserwował go, mocno zaintrygowany. Nie za bardzo świadomie sam wczuł się w nastrój i swobodnym tonem, jakby mówił o kimś innym, oświecił nieco Gryfona.

- Wiesz, jak dowiedziałem się, że moja matka nie żyje? Było kilka dni do świątecznych ferii, w zeszłym roku. Czekałem z innymi Wężami na weekendowy wypad do Hogsmeade, ale Slughorn kazał mi wracać do dormitorium, bo moje zezwolenie na wyjścia wygasło. Pojawiłem się w domu parę dni przed świętami i zastałem tylko ojca. Matka podobno zmarła jedenaście dni wcześniej, a ja nawet nie dostałem sowy.

- Co się jej stało? – odruchowo zapytał Black przyciszonym głosem, kiedy Snape przerwał.

- Za cholerę nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział, zupełnie bez skrępowania. – Poważnie. Podejrzewam, że to przez magię, otruła się eliksirem albo coś w tym rodzaju. Tak zgaduję, bo on nic mi nie powiedział, a temat magii dla niego nie istnieje. W ogóle się do siebie nie odzywamy odkąd przestałem na niego reagować, ale nie mogę znieść samej jego obecności. Jeśli bym tam został, to mógłbym mu zrobić krzywdę – podsumował, patrząc na swoje dłonie. – Więc nadal egoistycznie uważasz, że masz immunitet na posraną rodzinę?

- Dobra, wygrałeś. Ale o przytulanku zapomnij – rzucił nagle Black, rozładowując atmosferę, która zrobiła się nieprzyjemnie ciężka.

Severus szybko podniósł głowę i lekko zaskoczony spojrzał na Gryfona. Na jego twarzy nadal był cień powagi sprzed chwili, przeczący lekkiemu tonowi, ale obok niej wyłapał coś innego, bliższego rozgoryczeniu, które sam też chyba czuł. Nie spodobało mu się to o tyle, że Black był ostatnią osobą, z którą miał zamiar cokolwiek… współodczuwać?

- No dobra, mam do nadrobienia trzy rozdziały od Binnsa i referat na zaklęcia. Chyba przydałaby mi się dodatkowa doba – stwierdził Black, biorąc się za rozpakowywanie książek na swojej kanapie.

- Gdzie ty się szlajasz, że ciężko cię ostatnio złapać i masz tygodniowe zaległości? – zagadnął Severus, starając się podtrzymać bezpieczny temat. – Nawet jak na ciebie to już przesada. Gdzie przesiadujesz całe popołudnia?

- W bibliotece – odpowiedział Gryfon znad _Rozszerzonej historii magii_.

Ślizgon miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał.

- Yyy?

- A skoro o tym – podjął Black, sugerując, że wyjaśnienie ma jakiś związek z tematem – to chyba będę musiał renegocjować warunki zakładu. Tego eliksirowego – dodał, widząc pytające spojrzenie Snape'a. – A więc… Raczej lepiej, żebym się nie kręcił koło mioteł ślizgońskiej drużyny quidditcha, jeśli chcemy uniknąć rękoczynów i paskudnych klątw. Muszę prosić o zmianę warunków zakładu.

- Taki jesteś pewny, że przegrasz? – zapytał Severus, nieco zaskoczony takim łatwym wycofaniem się Huncwota. – Masz jeszcze dwa dni.

- Snape, przesiedziałem w bibliotece prawie miesiąc i ledwo znalazłem odpowiednią recepturę. Obaj wiemy, że prędzej Dumbledore zacznie narzucać modowe trendy, niż ja uwarzę eliksir. Nawet nie mam pojęcia, od czego zacząć.

Severus chwilę lustrował wzrokiem Blacka, a w jego głowie pojawiła się niebezpieczna myśl. Chociaż z drugiej strony…

- Baw się dobrze. Tylko mi nic nie poprzestawiaj, nie stłucz i nie ufajdaj – ostrzegł, odsuwając się od kociołka i sadowiąc wygodnie na swojej kanapie.

- Snape, ty się dobrze czujesz? – dopytał Gryfon, co najmniej zdziwiony. – Pozwalasz mi wejść do swojej _niczego nie dotykaj_ strefy? A jeśli coś wybuchnie? Bo to masz jak u Gringotta – upewnił, nadal z niedowierzaniem.

- Mogę sobie zrobić noc przerwy, bo nawału roboty nie mam, jak wskazuje ilość zamówień. A za cholerę nie odpuszczę podziwiania, jak się wściekasz nad kociołkiem – zapewnił z wrednym uśmiechem. – Jakbyś zmierzał do wysadzenia tej przytulnej kanciapy, zainterweniuję. I mówiłem poważnie, nie namieszaj mi na półkach, bo następnym razem cię otruję.

* * *

Syriusz nie należał do ludzi, którzy łatwo odpuszczają, a już na pewno nie miał zamiaru dawać Snape'owi satysfakcji. Jeśli jednak chodziło o eliksiry, to był w czarnej dupie.

Wyjął z kieszeni złożony pergamin z wygrzebaną z jakiegoś starego tomiszcza recepturą i położył przed sobą na blacie. Wiedział przynajmniej, jakich składników potrzebuje i po wcale nie tak szybkim rozeznaniu upewnił się, że ma na stanie potrzebne zaopatrzenie. Mocniej wciągnął powietrze, by rozjaśnić myśli.

No dobra, to będzie kompletna katastrofa.

Sięgnął po pierwszą buteleczkę i odmierzył wymaganą ilość. Spojrzał na recepturę i wziął do ręki kolejny specyfik. Ostrożnie dolał do kociołka, obserwując, jak dwie ciecze łączą się ze sobą, a roztwór przybiera powoli blado niebieskawą barwę. Ups, powinien wyjść granat. Coś pominął? _Zamieszać zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, płynnie, trzy razy_. Zafascynowany obserwował, jak barwa płynu przechodzi z lazurowej w ciemny błękit… kobalt… granat. Odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą.

I jeszcze nic nie wybuchło.

Starał się nie zauważać, że siedzący po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia Ślizgon, chociaż trzyma rozłożoną książkę, ukradkowo go obserwuje. Jakie to wkurzające. On przecież przez te tygodnie nie gapił się w taki wkurzający sposób, prawda?

Dodał kolejne trzy pozycje z listy i nadal nic nie zapowiadało, by zawartość kociołka miała mu eksplodować w twarz, ale takie rzeczy i tak zawsze następowały znienacka, więc nawet w głowie mu nie postało, by się rozluźniać. _Pół uncji skóry boomslanga_. Czyli… Psiakrew, tak w całości czy jak? Nie miał za bardzo ochoty na tym etapie eksperymentować, bo postał sobie nad tym cholernym kociołkiem już dobre trzy godziny. Zaraz, trzy godziny?! Nie, nie było mowy, żeby teraz to schrzanił i zaczynał od początku.

- Gdybym – zaczął nagle Snape w przestrzeń – oczywiście hipotetycznie – dodał z naciskiem – używał do wywaru skóry boomslanga, to posiekałbym ją drobno, chyba że eliksir byłby na bazie ziół i związków organicznych, wtedy bym ją starł i dodał w sproszkowanej postaci. Ale jeśli w eliksirze znajdowałaby się już krew salamandry – zawiesił głos – walnąłbym w całości, bo enzymy i tak wszystko same rozpuszczą.

Starając się nie patrzeć w kierunku Ślizgona, Syriusz pięćdziesiąty siódmy raz przestudiował recepturę i sięgnął po kamienny moździerz. Upewniwszy się, że z błoniastych, wysuszonych kawałków został tylko jednolity pył, skrupulatnie, co do ziarenka, przesypał sproszkowany składnik do niekompletnej jeszcze mikstury.

Delikatna smużka blado fioletowych oparów upewniła Gryfona, że na razie wszystko idzie tak, jak autor przepisu przykazał. Z ulgą stwierdził, że pozostał jeden jedyny, ostatni komponent. _Siedem liści mięty_. Poważnie? I tyle?

Odnalazł odpowiedni słoik i wrzucił siedem sztuk finalnego składnika. Kiedy ostatni listek zanurzył się w bulgoczącej cieczy, Syriusz z satysfakcją podniósł spojrzenie znad kociołka. Zobaczył pustą kanapę, na której powinien siedzieć Snape, samego zaś chłopaka wypatrzył dwa metry na lewo, schowanego pod stołem. Z przerażeniem, niewiele myśląc, sam poszedł w jego ślady i rzucił się pod blat, mając nadzieję, że ochroni go przed przewidywaną eksplozją.

Minęło pół minuty i nic się nie stało.

Kiedy Black znów zerknął przez pokój, Ślizgon wywlekł się już spod swojego stołu i podszedł do kociołka. Syriusz obrzucił go zdezorientowanym wzrokiem, samemu także podnosząc się z ziemi.

- Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i chciałem sprawdzić twój refleks – doinformował Gryfona mistrz eliksirów, wrednie się uśmiechając.

- Padalec – rzucił naprawdę wściekły Black, zbierając z podłogi resztki swojej godności.

- Eliksir jest w porządku, chociaż nadal nie łapię, czemu się nim tak jarałeś. To jakiś słaby specyfik regenerujący.

- Niezupełnie – poprawił kolegę Syriusz, rozciągając usta w uśmiechu. – Według autora receptury to cudo neutralizuje słabsze trucizny i likwiduje następstwa ich użycia. Ty sobie możesz to nazywać miksturą regenerująco –odtruwającą – doinformował, jeszcze wyraźniej z siebie zadowolony – a ja wolę myśleć o tym jako o panaceum na kaca.

Snape z zaciekawieniem przechylił głowę i uważniej zerknął do kociołka, z którego unosiły się widmowe opary o przyjemnej, fioletowej barwie.

- Black, lepiej to sobie zapamiętaj, bo pewnie nigdy tego nie powtórzę – zaczął dziwnym głosem – ale to jest niezłe. Podejrzewam, że stanie się bardzo chwytliwym towarem. Tylko nie myśl sobie, że to rozwiązuje zakład na twoją korzyść – na wszelki wypadek upewnił kolegę Ślizgon.

- Snape, moja godność nie pozwoliłaby mi uznać takiego zwycięstwa – stwierdził patetycznie Syriusz. – Masz zamiar to wpuścić do produkcji? – natychmiast dopytał, przechodząc na płaszczyznę biznesową.

- Muszę najpierw przygotować antidotum, jak zawsze na wszelki wypadek. Bez testów nie przejdzie.

- Jasne – przytaknął odruchowo Black – to… jutro? – zapytał, mając już pewne pomysły, skąd wytrzasnąć kolejną butelkę Ognistej. Do testów, rzecz jasna.

- Daj mi żyć. Najpierw zamówienia, potrzebuję trzech dni. Przyzwyczaiłem się do sypiania i nie mam zamiaru się znów odzwyczajać – upewnił Snape biznesowego partnera. – No, chyba że masz ochotę sam spreparować antidotum – dodał tylko odrobinę złośliwie.

- Zapomnij. Nie tknę kociołka przez tydzień – stwierdził Gryfon z przekonaniem i ruszył do drzwi, prawie zasypiając na stojąco.

- To ciekawe – usłyszał jeszcze za swoimi plecami – bo jutro na pierwszej mamy ze Slughornem eliksiry.

* * *

Black wyglądał naprawdę gówniano i nie próbował tego ukrywać. Severus z drugiego końca sali zerknął na niego, na stojący przed nim kociołek, a potem znów na chłopaka i jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. Z kolei Gryfon, świadomy złośliwego spojrzenia tylko mocniej zacisnął zęby i zrobił minę, jakby miał za chwilę zwymiotować do stojącego od niego metr, cynowego, pękatego naczynia. Najwyraźniej rzeczywiście przekroczył swoją dawkę eliksirów na najbliższy tydzień.

- Dzisiaj, w celu zmotywowania do większego skupienia – oświadczył głośno Slughorn, zdając się nie dostrzegać w przeważającej większości przysypiających po kątach uczniów - mam specjalną nagrodę dla szczęściarza, który jako pierwszy uwarzy poprawnie Wywar Żywej Śmierci.

Profesor ściągnął brwi, najwyraźniej spodziewając się aplauzu i wybuchów entuzjazmu, ale te nie nadeszły, dało się za to w zalegającej lochy ciszy usłyszeć pochrapywanie, dobiegające z ostatniej ławki. Slughorn, wyraźnie skonsternowany, odchrząknął i kontynuował.

- Co roku w ramach bonusu organizuję konkurs i nagrodą jest ten oto niezwykły eliksir – z powagą uświadomił swoich podopiecznych, unosząc do góry fiolkę. Severus od razu rozpoznał jej zawartość, nie do pomylenia z niczym innym i jego oczy się zaświeciły. – Felix Felicis, płynne szczęście – dokończył nauczyciel.

Kilka głów odwróciło się łaskawie w stronę Slughorna, wywołując jego zadowolenie. Snape kątem oka zobaczył, jak Black również się ożywia, podobnie jak reszta Huncwotów.

Niedoczekanie.

Severusowi nie zależało na nagrodzie jako takiej. Chyba jako jedyny w tej sali nie snuł już planów, do czego wykorzysta swój szczęśliwy dzień. Nie zamierzał użyć Felix Felicis, nawet, gdyby go zdobył. Zwyczajnie nie wierzył, że eliksir na niego samego zadziała.

Inną sprawą było, że nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, by dorwali go w swoje ręce Huncwoci. Oczywiście, nie było mowy, żeby Wywar Żywej Śmierci uwarzył ten półdebil Pettigrew, nie stawiał także na Pottera. Największe szanse miał Lupin, najbardziej z tego towarzystwa skrupulatny i opanowany. Blacka kilka tygodni temu także by nie obstawiał, ale musiał uczciwie przyznać, że nie wierzył jeszcze kilka godzin temu, iż uda mu się spreparować ten jego eliksir na kaca. Nie do końca zrobił to sam, ale z drugiej strony Snape był gotowy się założyć, że mikstura eksploduje Gryfonowi przed dodaniem czwartego składnika, jednak ten jakimś cudem potrafił się zmobilizować, jeśli był mocno skupiony na celu. Prawdą było to, co kiedyś o sobie powiedział – był zwyczajnie leniwy i nieambitny, ale nie głupi.

Huncwoci zawsze pracowali grupowo i tak też miało być dzisiaj. Snape'a planem na dziś było nie dopuścić, by te cztery łamagi choćby zbliżyły się do Felix Felicis.

Większa część klasy rzuciła się ku kociołkom, nie licząc trzech niedoinformowanych, pochrapujących pod ścianą. Lochy wypełniły dźwięki brzękających buteleczek oraz odgłosy bulgoczących, przelewanych do kociołków płynów. Severus nawet nie otwierał swojego podręcznika, znając recepturę na pamięć. Przygotowywał kiedyś ten wywar pod okiem matki, chyba po czwartym roku, nie zastanawiając się wtedy za bardzo, dlaczego akurat miała ona w zwyczaju spędzać czas z dzieckiem, warząc tego rodzaju specyfiki. Dzięki tamtemu doświadczeniu wiedział też, że wywar ma paskudny smak sfermentowanych owoców i jego połknięciu towarzyszy paniczna reakcja organizmu, broniącego się przed wprowadzeniem w nienaturalny stan zawieszenia między życiem, a śmiercią. Teraz Severus mógłby wykonać tę miksturę z zamkniętymi oczami.

Po trzech minutach były już pierwsze ofiary, które odpadły z konkurencji z przypalonymi włosami i osmolonymi szatami. Kwadrans później przy kociołkach stała może jedna trzecia obecnych.

Niecałe pięć minut później, widowiskowo wyleciał w powietrze kociołek Pettigrew, chociaż większość roboty odwalili za niego i tak koledzy. Przy wszystkich dziwactwach Huncwotów Snape nadal nie pojmował, dlaczego ten się zawsze wlecze za pozostałą trójką, skoro nie potrafi nawet dostatecznie dobrze naśladować i kopiować ich zachowań.

- Zgniatamy czy siekamy? Co myślisz, Lunatyku? – usłyszał z ust Pottera, który rozwodził się nad kolejnym komponentem, który już dawno znajdował się w kociołku Severusa. Ślizgon uśmiechnął się pod nosem, dorzucając do swojego wywaru garść liści piołunu.

- Ja bym posiekał. Wydaje mi się, że gdzieś o tym czytałem… – wymamrotał niepewnie Lupin.

- Trzeba sproszkować – dobiegło z lewej.

- Nie jestem przekonany, Łapo. Siekamy – zdecydował w imieniu grupy Remus.

- Chłopaki, raz mi zaufajcie. Ścieramy to na pył.

- Eee, sorry Syriusz, ale chyba postawiłbym na Lunatyka. Siekamy.

- No to powodzenia – powiedział tylko Black, chwycił swój kociołek i schował się pod solidny, dębowy blat. Snape nie wiedział, czy powinien być bardziej ubawiony, czy zirytowany. Ubawiony, zdecydował, kiedy sekundę później z kociołków Lupina i Pottera strzeliły iskry, a drogocenna, niedokończona mikstura ozdobiła sufit zielono-brunatnymi wzorami.

Na polu boju został tylko Snape oraz Black i kiedy Ślizgon dodawał już ostatni składnik, usłyszał głos Slughorna.

- Och, nieszczęśliwie do receptury zakradła się pewne nieścisłość. Uczniowie szóstego roku nie mogą wiedzieć, że w przypadku tego wywaru skórę boomslanga należy… Tak, panie Black?

- Należy zetrzeć na proszek, profesorze – odpowiedział ostatni wciąż czynnie walczący Huncwot, patrząc wyzywająco w kierunku Severusa. Ślizgon miał ochotę odejść od swojego kociołka i skopać mu dupę.

- Zgadza się. A może mi pan wyjaśnić, Black, dlaczego?

- Wywar Żywej Śmierci bazuje na ziołach i związkach organicznych. W innym przypadku należałoby skórę boomslanga posiekać – dodał Gryfon, spoglądając z rozbawieniem na niedowierzające spojrzenia reszty Huncwotów.

- A jaki kolor… Tak, panie Snape? – zapytał Slughorn z narastającym zdziwieniem patrząc teraz w kierunku Ślizgona.

- Czarny. Wywar Żywej Śmierci jest smoliście czarny – powiedział beznamiętnym głosem Severus, nie wierząc, że właśnie dał się wciągnąć Blackowi w jakieś głupie współzawodnictwo. Miał w dupie Slughorna i jego głupi Felix Felicis, ale ten gryfoński gnojek przekroczył granicę.

- A skąd taka pewność, panie Snape? – dopytał profesor zafascynowany, najwyraźniej zdając sobie sprawę, że ma w swojej grupie nieodkryte talenty.

- Bo taki kolor ma w moim kociołku, profesorze.

- Coś niebywałego. Od lat nie zdarzyło się na moich zajęciach, by dwóm uczniom udało się poprawnie uwarzyć ten wywar za pierwszym razem. Cóż, w trzech poprzednich latach nikomu się to nie udało – przyznał Slughorn, unosząc w górę fiolkę z drogocennym, złotym eliksirem. – Będziemy mieli problem z podziałem nagrody, chociaż… Co panowie powiedzą na zmianę zasad i dołączenie, w ramach rekompensaty, do mojego Klubu Ślimaka?

O kurwa.

Severus, nadal nie wierząc w to, co się właśnie stało, rzucił mordercze spojrzenie Blackowi, a ten w odpowiedzi się wyszczerzył.

- Profesorze, to prawdziwy zaszczyt – zaszczebiotał Gryfon, jak rozemocjonowana nastolatka.

Nie ma bata. Black będzie pucował te pieprzone, ślizgońskie miotły, choćby to miało wywołać pierdoloną II Wojnę Czarodziejów.

* * *

_Tak więc Syriusz uwarzył eliksir na kaca ;) Jak widać, nie do końca rozwiązuje to sprawę zakładu, więc zostańcie z nami. _

_Całe zajęcia z przygotowywaniem Wywaru Żywej Śmierci i Felix Felicis jako nagrodą wyraźnie nawiązują do Księcia Półkrwi, nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Urozmaiciłam nieco recepturę o skórę boomslanga, bo mi pasowała i kto powiedział, że jej tam być nie może?_

* * *

_Dziękuję za komentarze wszelakie, nie krępujcie się ;)_


	14. Ultimatum

Syriusz z satysfakcją obserwował, jak Snape miota się przez pozostałe dziesięć minut zajęć u Slughorna. Nie pamiętał, kiedy bawił się tak dobrze, być może dlatego, że pierwszy raz podjął rękawicę i sam wkroczył na udeptaną ziemię, bez wspierających go dłoni na ramieniu. Czuł się odrobinę paskudnie z tą swoją euforią, bo to dzisiaj podobało mu się bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego z całej serii numerów, które wykręcali w huncwockim gronie wspólnie. Tliło się w nim poczucie winy z powodu zdrady przyjaciół, ale przecież w żadnym razie jego gra nie była skierowana przeciwko grupie, więc nie łamał żadnej z zasad ich wewnętrznego kręgu. Powiedział Lunatykowi prawdę – potrzebował czasem robić coś sam i mieć wolną rękę, by czuć się sobą samym, a nie częścią jakiejś całości.

Kiedy tylko dzwonek oznajmił zakończenie lekcji, Snape wypadł z lochów, wyraźnie się hamując. Syriusz ruszył za nim czując, że lepiej pozwolić mu się teraz nieco rozładować, niż znosić wieczorem jego humory i narazić się na skumulowane napady agresji, zbierającej się przez cały dzień. Nie zastanawiał się nawet, skąd ma pewność, że tak będzie lepiej. Po prostu wiedział, na ile może sobie ze Snapem pozwolić, a jakiej granicy lepiej nie przekraczać.

- Dobra, łapię. Czekają mnie miotły – rzucił do Ślizgona neutralnym tonem, zatrzymując go w korytarzu, bezpiecznie pustym.

- Ugh. Nawet, kurwa, nie zaczynaj. Nie mogłeś sobie podarować? – wściekł się Snape, odpychając go od siebie z ogniem w oczach.

- O co tyle wściekania? Nikt ci nie zabroni łazić na spotkania Klubu Ślimaka i jednocześnie nadal mieć Slughorna w dupie. Jesteś okropnym rasistą, jeśli chodzi o dobór towarzystwa.

- Nie wszystkie Ślimaki są czystej krwi, jakbyś nie wiedział. Zresztą, nie chce mi się o tym z tobą gadać. Idę sobie zdemolować jakąś pustą klasę, więc się odpieprz – wycedził do Gryfona i ruszył przed siebie korytarzem, klnąc pod nosem.

Syriusz odwrócił się i prawie wpadł na dziewczynę, która nieszczęśliwie zaszła mu drogę.

- Co to było, Black? – zapytała podejrzliwie. Jak zawsze zresztą, kiedy do niego łaskawie otworzyła usta. W zasadzie dotyczyło to całej ich czwórki.

- Nie łapię kontekstu, Evans.

- To na eliksirach i… później – doinformowała go, zirytowanym głosem.

- Masz jakieś paranoje. Chyba, że chcesz korepetycji z eliksirów, służę pomocą – wyszczerzył się Syriusz.

Dziewczyna przyszpiliła go swoim zielonym spojrzeniem, a Black mógłby przysiąc, że jej tęczówki wzięły barwę od Avady kedavry, bo zrobiło mu się bardzo nieswojo pod jej wzrokiem. Po sekundzie zwyczajnie odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę schodów.

Syriusz, zupełnie nie ogarniając, tysięczny raz podziękował w duszy losowi, że nie stworzył go dziewczyną, bo te buzujące, babskie hormony zapewne wypaliłyby mu resztki mózgu, o ile takowe jeszcze posiadał.

* * *

- Pieprzony paniczykowaty sukinsyn – wrzasnął Severus, kopiąc dwunasty raz w starą, wysłużoną szafę w opuszczonej klasie na piątym piętrze, chociaż wolał sobie wyobrażać, że zamiast smętnie zwisających z zawiasów drzwi miał przed sobą tyłek Blacka.

Samo myślenie o Gryfonie wytrącało go z równowagi i był zdecydowany nie postawić dziś nogi w Pokoju Życzeń, byleby tylko nie widzieć jego uhahanej gęby. Nieszczęśliwie, miał i tak inne plany, zupełnie od niego niezależne. Pieprzone spotkanie pieprznego Klubu Ślimaka.

Ugh.

Zapowiadał się okropny wieczór i bardzo, ale to z całych sił próbował o tym nie myśleć. Black, niech umrze w męczarniach, był przekonany, że to kwestia uprzedzenia do Slughorna i jego dupowłazów, ale nie ocierał się nawet o prawdziwy powód wkurzenia Snape'a. Byle tylko dziś nie otwierał jadaczki.

Szlag, już prawie dochodziła dziewiętnasta. Severus z rezygnacją zebrał porozrzucane książki, które padły ofiarą jego rozdrażnienia zanim wypatrzył tę szafę, aż proszącą się o jego uwagę. Zgarnął wszystko do torby i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Znów pomyślał o Blacku i reszcie zaproszonych, których zastanie w przytulnym pokoiku Slughorna. Bezwiednie upuścił spakowaną torbę na podłogę i odwrócił się w kierunku szafy, nadal uparcie trzymającej się w jednym kawałku.

Jeszcze pięć minut, bo inaczej za kolejny kwadrans mógłby kogoś przy świadkach zamordować, chociaż towarzystwo dementorów uśmiechało mu się tylko odrobinę mniej, niż to, które zastanie na herbatce u nauczyciela eliksirów.

* * *

Nie wiedział, jak wcześniej wyglądały spotkania Klubu Ślimaka, ale jeśli przypominały dzisiejsze, to wcale nie żałował, że do teraz nie spotkała go wątpliwa przyjemność raczenia się herbatą w pokoju profesora Slughorna do spółki z resztą jego ulubieńców. Przewiercały go wzrokiem wrogie spojrzenia, chociaż rzeczywiście, nie wszyscy tutaj wyrażali w ten sposób swój stosunek do jego „zdrady" krwi. Towarzystwo, choć z przewagą czystokrwistych, było bardziej różnorodne, niż mu się wydawało. Wśród kilkunastu osób było dwoje Borsuków, dwóch chłopaków z Ravenclaw, a Gryffindor oprócz niego reprezentowała Evans. Resztę stanowili oczywiście Ślizgoni i o ile wszyscy sprawiali wrażenie, jakby chcieli go zamordować, to dziękował opatrzności, że nie jest w pokoju sam ze Snapem. Chłopak wyglądał, jakby potrzebował coś porządnie sponiewierać, a wytrącenie tego konkretnego Ślizgona z równowagi stanowiło już nie lada wyczyn, odkąd zaczął wykazywać przejawy uodpornienia na wiele z zagrywek Huncwota. Syriusz umierał z ciekawości, co głębszego za tym siedzi, bo rękę dałby sobie uciąć, że nie jedynie konieczność współdzielenia przestrzeni z narcystycznym Slughornm i jego lizusowatym terrarium.

Tak czy inaczej, nie przyszedł tutaj, by zmarnować godzinę swojego czasu. Nie byłby sobą, gdyby trzymał język za zębami.

- Profesorze, wspomniał pan, że od trzech lat wstecz nikt nie uwarzył poprawnie na pańskich zajęciach Wywaru Żywej Śmierci – zaczął, ściągając na siebie całą uwagę pozostałych – czyli… – zawiesił na chwilę głos, dla lepszego efektu – z tutaj obecnych czterech siódmo rocznych Ślizgonów… żadnemu się to nie udało?

Spiorunowały go nienawistne spojrzenia, a powietrze stało się wyczuwalnie cięższe. Nawet zawsze zdystansowany Regulus wyraźnie drgnął. Syriusz rozparł się na krześle. Ależ dzisiaj sobie poużywa.

- Cóż, ten eliksir do najłatwiejszych nie należy – przyznał Slughorn, zgrabnie omijając bezpośrednią odpowiedź – ale dziś ujawnił dwa talenty, o istnieniu których nie miałem pojęcia. Skąd u pana taka nagła fascynacja eliksirami, Black? – zapytał nauczyciel z czystej ciekawości.

- Brałem korepetycje, profesorze – stwierdził lekko, czując na sobie mordercze spojrzenie Snape'a. – Od prawdziwego… mistrza eliksirów – dodał, wizualizując sobie, jak Ślizgonowi skacze ciśnienie i krew odpływa z twarzy.

- Doprawdy? Muszę pochwalić jego dokonania na polu pedagogicznym. Zawsze uważałem pana za zdolnego, ale nieco… że tak to ujmę… leniwego i opornego.

Gryfon nie musiał widzieć Snape'a, by wiedzieć, że ten się właśnie wrednie uśmiechnął. Ale, jak to mówią, ten się śmieje… i tak dalej.

- Cóż, zakwestionowałbym jego metody pedagogiczne, ale dokonania mówią same za siebie. Na szóstym roku uwarzył Veritaserum, chociaż myślę, że potrafił to robić już wcześniej.

- Zaskakujące, zapewne jakiś czarodziej z Durmstrangu? Tam pozwalają na takie niebezpieczne praktyki. Hogwarcie przygotowywanie eliksirów o tym stopniu złożoności i tak wysoce niebezpiecznych jest zabronione przed siódmym rokiem – doinformował nauczyciel. – Niemniej bardzo chciałbym go poznać i wymienić doświadczenia – rzucił nagle z zafascynowaniem.

- Na pewno będzie miał pan okazję, profesorze. Zapewne pragnienie jest obustronne.

- Prawdziwie mnie pan zaintrygował, Black. Mogę wiedzieć, jak nazywa się pański… Tak, panie Snape?

- Przepraszam, ale nie czuję się dobrze. Czy mogę wrócić do dormitorium? – padło z drugiej strony stołu cierpiętniczym głosem. Snape był kredowo biały i rzeczywiście można byłoby wyciągnąć wniosek, że zaraz zemdleje, gdyby nie ledwo zauważalny lód w oczach i drganie dłoni zaciśniętych w pięści.

- Naturalnie. Dzisiejsze zajęcia z eliksirów były wyczerpujące, więc doskonale rozumiem. Należy się panu zasłużony odpoczynek, Snape – protekcjonalnie pouczył Ślizgona, który tylko mocniej zacisnął zęby, ale nie zrzucił maski ofiary losu. – Właściwie myślę, że wszyscy dziś możemy wcześniej skończyć, skoro jakoś nie wyczuwam zwyczajowej ochoty do konwersacji. Dziękuję i do zobaczenia na zajęciach, moje Ślimaki – podsumował Slughorn, podnosząc się z miejsca i tym samym wysyłając sygnał, by reszta poszła w jego ślady.

Kiedy Syriusz wychodził z pokoju profesora, na zewnątrz czekała na niego druga połowa gryfońskiej reprezentacji, chociaż wątpił, by miała zamiar dać mu się po prostu odprowadzić do dormitorium. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej w lepszym humorze, kiedy którykolwiek z Huncwotów przebywał w pobliżu. Mogło mieć to duży związek z tym, że ich ekipa bezmyślnie i metodycznie traciła połowę punktów, które Evans zdobywała dla Gryffindoru. To rzeczywiście miało prawo wywoływać ukierunkowaną niechęć gryfońskiej prefekt.

- Black – prawie wypluła – nie wiem, co sobie tam kombinujesz tym razem, ale uważaj. Jeśli okaże się to złamaniem szkolnego regulaminu, albo – ściszyła głos, zmuszając go, by intensywniej się skupił na jej słowach – zwykłym sukinsyństem, to urwę ci jaja.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, jak to zresztą miała w zwyczaju, odwróciła się i samotnie, pewnym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku Wieży Lwów.

* * *

Stwierdzenie, że był wytrącony z równowagi, było wielkim niedopowiedzeniem. Skumulowany w nim wkurw potrzebował szybko znaleźć sobie ujście na zewnątrz i siłą woli powstrzymywał się, by zaczekać z tym na Blacka. Szczęśliwie, Gryfon pojawił się w Pokoju Życzeń jakieś pięć minut po nim, najwidoczniej nawet nie zachodząc do swojego dormitorium i naiwnie myśląc, że mniej mu się oberwie, jeśli od razu pozwoli się Ślizgonowi wyszumieć. Żeby się nie zdziwił.

- Co to kurwa było?! Do reszty ci odwaliło? – zaczął się wdzierać na Gryfona, zanim ten zdążył zamknąć drzwi. – Nie wszystko jest pieprzoną zabawą!

- Przecież bym cię nie wydał. Myślisz, że jestem tępy?

- To pytanie retoryczne? – zapytał zjadliwie. – Używaj czasem mózgu, jeśli go masz. Warzenie Veritaserum… Cholera, większości tego, co rozprowadzamy, jest bez nadzoru zabronione dla uczniów szóstego roku. Mogę za to wylecieć z Hogwartu. A ty, kilka godzin po tym, jak ujawniły się dwa eliksirowe talenty, zaczynasz gawędzić o Veritaserum przy Slughornie? Przy połowie Slytherinu?! Po tym, jak odcięliśmy ich od eliksirów? Możesz być pewien, że postawili sobie za punkt honoru wytropienie tego, kto zarządza czarnym rynkiem w Hogwarcie – przybliżał Gryfonowi sytuację, starając się nie dać mu w zęby, zanim nie skończy. – Tobie się wydawało, debilu, że mam silne obiekcje przed zaszeregowaniem do tych kanaliowatych lizusów? Chodziło mi o trzymanie się z boku, bo to daje wolne pole do manewru. Jeśli jesteś przeciętny, nikt nie przypieprza się do twoich spraw – nadal kontynuował tyradę, ani trochę bardziej spokojny. – Ale komu ja to mówię, panie „uwielbiam być na świeczniku".

- Dobra, tak na to nie spojrzałem – wymamrotał Black, wyraźnie zmieszany. – Od zawsze wykręcaliśmy z chłopakami najgłupsze numery i wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, a za każdym razem jakoś nam uchodziło na sucho. Nie pomyślałem.

- A co takiego robiliście? Wysmarowaliście Filchowi kocicę czekoladowym budyniem i walnęliście różem korytarz do ślizgońskiego pokoju wspólnego. Pogratulować dokonań. Zarobiliście za to najwyżej szlaban i wyjca do szanownych rodziców. Teraz zasady się zmieniły i jeśli damy ciała, dostaniemy wilczy bilet – nawijał dalej Severus, ale na chwilę przerwał, jakby doznał olśnienia. – My? Jacy my?! To ja cały czas się podkładam, nawet jeśli niby rozdzieliliśmy odpowiedzialność i ryzyko. Ja mogę wylecieć, a ty zarobisz dywanik u Dumbledore'a. Może wtedy ubawisz go swoim poczuciem humoru. Kurwa, myślałem, że mam do czynienia z szesnastolatkiem, a ty mentalnie nadal masz siedem!

Severus mówił głosem niedopuszczającym sprzeciwu i może dlatego Black nie odważył mu się przerwać. A może wreszcie coś do niego dotarło? Tak czy inaczej, Ślizgon nie miał już dziś siły słuchać jego głosu ani oglądać gęby, bo mógłby zniżyć się do fizycznego wyrażenia swojego niezadowolenia, a wtedy nie dość, że nadal byłby wkurzony, to jeszcze czułby do siebie pogardę za utratę nad sobą panowania. Kopanie mebli to jedno, ale okładanie się nawzajem i miotanie klątwami, to co innego. Tego pierwszego nikt nie widzi.

- Potrzebujesz mocniejszych wrażeń i brakuje ci rozrywki? Na najbliższy mecz Węże wylecą na miotłach odpicowanych twoimi arystokratycznymi łapkami – oświadczył Snape już bardziej opanowanym głosem. – A że kochasz być w centrum uwagi, to ma się o tym dowiedzieć cała szkoła – dokończył, śmiertelnie poważnie.

- Teraz to już żartujesz? – dopytał zdezorientowany Black. – To wywoła regularne zamieszki.

- A wyglądam, jakbym żartował? Zorganizuj to tak, żeby nie doszło do miotania klątwami, panie przemyślny. Albo uszanujesz takie warunki zakładu, albo nasze drogi się rozchodzą.

* * *

_Tadam - rozdział ;) Postanowiłam wrzucić dziś, tak przy sobocie, bo jak najszybciej chciałabym dać już następny, który to pisało mi się najlepiej ze wszystkich dotąd. _

_Klub Ślimaka... jest sobie. Może go jeszcze wykorzystam, ale na chwilę obecną zwalczam pokusy dopisywania nowych wątków, bo za wolno się to posuwa. Naprawdę cierpię, kiedy muszę coś wyciąć, żeby się nie zagmatwało i przy okazji terrarium Slughorna jakichś szaleństw nie przewiduję. Sorry._

_Jak widać, pojawia się Lily i mimozą to raczej nie będzie, skoro jak dotąd nie dała sobie wejść na swoją prefektową (jest takie słowo?) głowę huncwockiej bandzie. To be continued..._

* * *

_Dziękuję za komentarze i favy. Jesteście wielcy ;)_


	15. Challenge Accepted

Jeśli Syriusz myślał, że Snape'owi przejdzie, to się przeliczył. Co prawda nadal regularnie widywali się w Pokoju Życzeń, ale Ślizgon nie dawał się wciągać w żadne inne tematy, poza czysto zawodowymi. Po czterech dniach Black zdał sobie sprawę, że trwają w stanie zawieszenia i do weekendu niewiele się zmieni. W piątkowe popołudnie miało się odbyć ponownie, przerwane trzy tygodnie wcześniej przez Dumbledore'a, spotkanie Lwów i Węży. Widząc, że nie ma wyjścia, Syriusz dopracowywał już plan dostania się do ślizgońskich mioteł i to była ta łatwiejsza część. Kompletnie nie miał pomysłu, jak mógłby wywiązać się z tej drugiej, nie wywołując w Hogwarcie rebelii.

- Lunatyku, będę jutro na noc potrzebował mapy, do prywatnego projektu – zagadnął trochę bez zdecydowania, widząc Remusa pochylonego nad jakąś książką, korzystającego z ciszy w dormitorium.

- Akurat na jutro? Czy przypadkiem pojutrze nie mamy meczu ze Ślizgonami?

- Mamy – zgodził się Syriusz, bo w końcu i tak cała szkoła miała się dowiedzieć – i właśnie z tym poniekąd jest związany mój prywatny projekt.

- Teraz poważnie się martwię i nie próbuj mnie zbyć. Wiem, że miałeś coś wspólnego z tym wariactwem po Nowym Roku i dowiem się, co dokładnie – ostrzegł Lupin, patrząc przyjacielowi uważnie w oczy. – To już jest inny poziom zabawy, Łapo. Nie maczaj palców w polityce, jeśli lubisz wszystkie dziesięć.

- To będzie tylko zabawa, Lunatyku. Żadnego wytaczania dział, słowo – obiecał Black, kładąc rękę na sercu, ale po chwili ją opuścił. – Znaczy, chyba że jakieś wypali niechcący.

- Syriusz…

- Przegrałem zakład – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu chłopak, przewracając oczami – Zadowolony? Muszę zrobić coś w piątek na meczu i za cholerę nie wiem, jak się do tego zabrać.

- Z kim się założyłeś? – zapytał podejrzliwie, ale nadal z troską Remus.

- Nie powiem, ale nie ma opcji, żebym się wycofał – upewnił Black kolegę na wypadek, gdyby próbował go od pomysłu odwodzić.

- Dobra – zdecydował w końcu Lupin. – Wprowadź mnie, na ile możesz… Albo czekaj, co cztery głowy to nie dwie – stwierdził trzeźwo, odłożył podręcznik i podniósł się ze swojego łóżka, by namierzyć brakującą połowę ich ekipy.

* * *

Severus nie przepadał za quidditchem. Nie potrafił powiedzieć czemu, bo teoretycznie jego zasady były wciągające, a obserwowanie realizowania założeń taktycznych obydwu drużyn można było uznać za absorbujące. Chyba najbardziej przeszkadzała mu widownia. Zdecydowanie. Masy rozwrzeszczanej gawiedzi, rozsypującej dookoła resztki jedzenia, rozchlapującej napoje i drącej japy wniebogłosy skutecznie zniechęcały go do pojawiania się na meczach.

Tego konkretnego spotkania nie mógł sobie podarować. Zajął miejsce na górze trybun, gdzie bywało względnie najspokojniej i czekał cierpliwie na gwoździa programu.

- Witamy na powtórce spotkania drugiej kolejki Ligi Domowej Hogwartu, ostatnio przerwanego… eee… na skutek wszystkim wiadomych okoliczności… pogodowych? – zająknął się spiker, próbując wybrnąć z sytuacji. – Tak czy inaczej, liczymy, że dziś w nieumniejszonym składzie drużyny zakończą mecz, dostarczając nam niezapomnianych wrażeń.

O, tego ostatniego Severus był pewien, o ile Black zdecydował się wywiązać ze swojej części zakładowego zobowiązania.

- Na boisku pojawiła się już drużyna Gryffindoru, powitajmy ją gromkimi brawami! – popłynęło znów z głośników. – Ekipa Slytherinu nadal w szatni, najwidoczniej z jakimiś problemami technicznymi. W każdym razie u Gryfonów na pozycji szukającego jak zawsze James Potter, niezmiennie z opaską kapitana, na obronie Jackson Dawson, w zastępstwie za Campbella, któremu wszyscy życzymy szybkiego zdjęcia szlabanu u profesora Binnsa. Dalej na obronie „Niezniszczalna" Alice Coote, robotę pałkarzy, jak zawsze, odwalają Greg Price i… Zaraz… Czego, Black? Hmm…? Nie ma mowy, McGonagall mnie zabije. Znaczy, pani profesor McGonagall, którą z tego miejsca serdecznie pozdrawiam…

- Ja również serdecznie pozdrawiam naszą przeuroczą opiekunkę Gryfonów – w głośnikach odezwał się inny, znajomy głos, a Snape nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu satysfakcji. – Więc… mam ogłoszenie dla graczy Slytherinu, którzy nie odnajdą swoich mioteł w szatni.

Severus ściągnął brwi, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co kombinuje Black. Zaczął żałować, że nie wziął ze sobą popcornu.

- Otóż… Nie ciskaj się, Luc. Jeszcze minutka i mikrofon jest twój. Taaak, wiszę ci coś dużego... No więc, chłopaki i dziewczyny z ekipy Węży, zapraszam na boisko! Miotły czekają przy stanowisku sędziów, świeżo wypolerowane – oznajmił Gryfon całemu obiektowi, wypełnionemu po brzegi, zadziwiająco cichemu. – Ostatnią noc spędziłem na dopicowywaniu waszego sprzętu. Osobiście – podkreślił głośniej i chociaż Snape nie mógł go wyłapać w tłumie przy stanowisku spikerskim, był pewien, że teraz Black patrzy w jego kierunku. – Cały słój pasty mi poszedł – dodał, jakby rozbawiony.

Na trybunach rozszalała się burza, przejawiająca się półgłośną wymianą zdań między zdezorientowanymi widzami. Wszystko ucichło po chwili, kiedy znów po widowni zaczął nieść się głos Huncwota, któremu zdaniem zdecydowanej większości obecnych zwyczajnie odbiło.

- Otóż tym aktem chciałem wyrazić moje oddanie ślizgońskiej drużynie, która w ostatnim meczu zdobyła moje serce. Jesteście najlepsi i macie we mnie oddanego kibica! Do boju, Węże...! Lucas, mikrofon jest twój – zawdzięczało w głośnikach, a tłum oszalał zupełnie, kiedy Syriusz Black ostentacyjnie uniósł w górę szalik w srebrno-zielonych barwach i założył go sobie na szyję, a jego śladem poszło dwóch stojących obok niego Gryfonów.

- Eeee. To było niespodziewane, ale z pewnością podniosło emocje na trybunach, czy się mylę? – znów odezwał się Lucas McRoe, odzyskując kontrolę nad mikrofonem. Cały obiekt zatrząsł się od wrzasku tłumu, upewniając spikera, że zebrani świetnie się bawią, chociaż jeszcze nie usłyszeli pierwszego gwizdka. – I na boisku mamy już drużynę Węży w pełnym składzie. Na pozycji szukającego Regulus Black, który zapewne bardzo się cieszy z dopingu brata… Dalej na obronie Magnus Bletchley, a tłuczkami będą się zajmować…

- Panie Black, minus dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za nielegalne przejęcie stanowiska spikerskiego – przebił się w tle zirytowany i trochę zdezorientowany głos Minerwy McGonagall, która wreszcie przecisnęła się bliżej mikrofonu, by spacyfikować swojego podopiecznego, blokującego stanowisko komentatorskie.

- Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za sportową postawę i propagowanie przyjaznych stosunków między Domami. Nie bądźmy tacy surowi, Minerwo – powiedział z kolei nieco zbyt głośno opiekun Slytherinu, a informację dla uszu McGonagall przyswoiła cała widownia, reagując aplauzem dla Horacego Slughorna.

Severusowi pękały już od tego zgiełku bębenki, ale musiał przyznać, że bawił się dalece bardziej, niż przewidywał, a wiedział, że Black nie powstrzyma się od czegoś naprawdę… spektakularnego. Próbował wyłapać Gryfona wzrokiem na trybunach, ale zupełnie stracił orientację, bo masa ludzi zaczęła się przemieszczać i zamieniać miejscami.

- Witamy w kole środkowym profesor Rolandę Hooch… Gwizdek… i znicz uwolniony! Znika na chwilę z pola widzenia. O, jest po prawej, tuż za plecami Pottera. Niezła próba, szkoda, że nieudana. Tymczasem kafel wędruje niebezpiecznie blisko obręczy „Niezniszczalnej" Alice. Strzał… i kafel znów jest w grze. Ups, Black zarobił tłuczkiem, ale niegroźnie. Pałkarze Ślizgonów muszą się ogarnąć, bo ich obrona jest dziurawa jak sito… Kafel w rękach Gryfonów, może coś ugrają na tej akcji… A znicza nadal na widać, szukający zdezorientowani… Eh, o mały włos Black znów oberwałby tłuczkiem… Potter wypatrzył znicz, szykuje się prawdziwa walka…

- Tłuczkiem go! Od czego macie te pałki. Tłuczkiem Pottera! – wrzasnął nagle znajomy głos, tuż obok Severusa. Zaskoczony podniósł głowę.

No, bez żartów.

- Suń się Snape, bo zasłaniam wyższym rzędom – rzucił Syriusz Black, sadowiąc się bez pytania obok Ślizgona, a za nim jego dwaj huncwoccy przyjaciele.

- A ty tu czego? Zupełnie ci rozum odjęło? – wymamrotał półgłosem Snape, nadal zdezorientowany.

- Może i moja inteligencja jest dyskusyjna, ale mam za to fascynującą osobowość – stwierdził niezaprzeczalną oczywistość Gryfon i wyszczerzył się do Severusa. – To w końcu sektor ślizgoński, a ja jestem oddanym kibicem Węży. Nie słuchałeś? – wyjaśnił Black, jak niedorozwiniętemu, znów skupiając się na grze. – No cholera, faul był. Gryfońska menda zagrała nieczysto kaflem! Bez urazy, Greg! – wykrzyczał w kierunku graczy.

- Ty się czegoś naćpałeś? – nie dawał za wygraną Snape, niepokojąco spoglądając w kierunku dwóch Huncwotów, których Black ze sobą tutaj przyciągnął.

- Kafel w obręczy! I pierwsze dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu! – oznajmił rozemocjonowany spiker. – A to akurat zaskoczenie. Fatalny błąd gryfońskiej obrony. Alice, pobudka!

- Hurrra! Żryjcie to! – wrzasnął Pettigrew, wczuwając się w rolę i bijąc brawa dla ślizgońskiego ścigającego.

- Jeszcze jeden! Jeszcze jeden! – skandował Lupin, unosząc w górę zielono-srebrny szalik. Początkowo zdezorientowani ślizgońscy kibice patrzyli na niego wilkiem, ale dość szybko podchwycili i po trybunach rozniosła się fala.

-… i znów kafel po stronie Gryffindoru, najwyższa pora się pozbierać, panowie – relacjonował McRoe.

- Regulus, coś ty taki szarmancki, zwal Pottera z miotły! – krzyknął starszy z Blacków, kiedy ten młodszy przeleciał tuż obok jego głowy, ścigając znicz. Podążający za nim ścigający Gryfonów zatrzymał się na chwilę przy przyjaciołach.

- Łapo, nie przeginaj – ostrzegł Blacka James i odwrócił się do pozostałych Huncwotów – Jak mecz?

- Nigdy się tak nie bawiłem, Rogaczu – oznajmił koledze Lupin i chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale Syriusz mu to uniemożliwił.

- Nie bratamy się z wrogiem, Lunatyku. Potter, leć psuć powietrze gdzie indziej – poinstruował Black ścigającego, machając mu na pożegnanie ręką.

Zirytowany James prychnął i ruszył na poszukiwanie znicza.

Severus za cholerę nie wiedział, co się dzieje, a do teraz myślał, że ma bardzo bujną wyobraźnię.

- Co to ma być? – zapytał z naciskiem Gryfona, siedzącego obok i zajadającego się popcornem.

- Mecz. Nie przeszkadzaj – rzucił mu ten, udając oburzenie, ale po chwili zrobił minę, jakby doznał olśnienia. – Czekaj… Lunatyku, poproszę plakietkę.

Na życzenie do rąk Blacka powędrował rzeczony przedmiot, a chłopak z kolei podał go Snape'owi. Ślizgon zrobił wielkie oczy, kiedy przeczytał srebrny napis na zielonym tle.

_Dzisiaj wszyscy czujemy się czystokrwiści. Węże, do boju!_

- Możesz sobie przypiąć, u mnie stężenie czystości we krwi w ślizgońskiej normie – pouczył Huncwot.

- Poważnie, co to wszystko do cholery ma być? – nie wytrzymał Severus.

- Tak trzymać, Flint. Dokop Lwom! – usłyszał zamiast odpowiedzi z ust Gryfona, zupełnie zaabsorbowanego grą.

- … niezła próba, ale Flint dostaje ostrzeżenie za nieprzepisowe zagranie. Taki ewidentny trał nie ujdzie uwadze profesor Hooch. Kafel dla Gryfonów… - leciało w tle z głośników.

- Ej, jaki trał?! To przepisowa transylwanka była! – buntował się Black przeciwko decyzji sędziowskiej.

- Black! – Snape nie wiedział już, po raz który próbował dotrzeć do Syriusza, zupełnie pochłoniętego kibicowaniem – Oświeć mnie. Zupełnie nie wiem, co się tutaj dzieje.

- To tak, jak ja. Czysty absurd z domieszką szaleństwa. To jest totalnie posrane, ale w życiu się tak na meczu quidditcha nie bawiłem – oświadczył wreszcie z rozbrajającą szczerością Huncwot, śledząc ruch kafla po boisku.

Severus chwilę siedział skołowany. Rzeczywiście, to całe…coś, co miało tutaj miejsce, ociekało absurdem. I nigdy nie widział, żeby widownia bawiła się tak dobrze. Cholera, sam też miał z tego niezły ubaw. Zerknął na Blacka, który samozwańczo narzucał swój styl kibicowania całemu ślizgońskiemu sektorowi.

- Odbij do tyłu i jednego gryfońskiego ścigającego mniej! Co ty taki delikatny?!– wrzasnął Gryfon w kierunku pałkarza Węży, zrywając się z miejsca. Po chwili znów opadł na ławkę, radosny – No i tak to się robi – powiedział już do siebie, ale za moment odwrócił się do Severusa, wyciągając w jego kierunku tekturowe pudełko – Popcornu?

* * *

Syriusz dzięki sprawie z meczem quidditcha, który przeszedł z hukiem do hogwarckiej historii, doszedł do kilku niezbyt odkrywczych wniosków, aczkolwiek skłaniających do głębszych przemyśleń. Uwielbiał wyzwania i takowe działały na niego stymulująco. Był próżny i lubił robić wokół siebie dużo zamieszania. To nie wymagało komentarza. Nade wszystko jednak całym sobą czerpał przyjemność i mnóstwo zabawy ze wszystkiego, czego się dotknął.

Z żadnej z tych rzeczy nie chciał, a raczej nie potrafił zrezygnować, bo to go definiowało.

Zupełnym zaskoczeniem było, jak łatwo i niejako zupełnie po drodze pogodził ze sobą sprawę zakładu ze Snapem, która pozostała jego tajemnicą oraz czynne uczestnictwo w całym projekcie reszty Huncwotów. Od zbyt dawna nie robili czegoś razem i prawie zapomniał, jakie to wyzwalające. Absolutnie kopnięty pomysł kibicowania ślizgońskiej reprezentacji narodził się zupełnie spontanicznie i jego realizacja ubawiła całą czwórkę, w tym nawet Jamesa, biorącego w całości udział mocno ograniczony w związku ze swoją pozycją gryfońskiego szukającego. Syriusz czuł dziecięcą radość na myśl o plakietkach, szalikach i całej reszcie gadżetów. Absurdalność całego przedsięwzięcia była ich znakiem firmowym. Nic, co robili Huncwoci, nie było normalne. Potrzebował tego i wątpił, by ta potrzeba szczeniackich wybryków kiedykolwiek w nim wygasła.

Nie znaczyło to, że cały ten gówniarski numer można było traktować lekko, bo było w tym coś więcej. Sam pomysł z pucowaniem mioteł, który mógł być zarzewiem konfliktu, przerodził się w ogólnoszkolny festiwal szaleństwa. Nikt do końca nie wiedział, jak na to reagować. Ślizgoni byli zbyt skołowani, aby stroić fochy za miotły, które wykradziono im bezprawnie, skoro większa część Hogwartu skandowała ich imiona w czasie meczu, pozwalając się porwać prądowi niedorzeczności. Gryfoni, pozornie pozbawieni kibicowskiego wsparcia, mieli ubaw z min swoich przeciwników, którzy zwyczajnie nie wiedzieli, co jest grane. Nauczyciele nie odważyli się karać za nagięcia regulaminu w czasie meczu, by nie psuć atmosfery tak różnej od tej, która panowała tu zaledwie miesiąc temu, grożąc katastrofą. Niewielu, może poza zawodnikami, kilka dni później w ogóle pamiętało wynik spotkania, bo sportowa rywalizacja gdzieś się po drodze zagubiła.

A najśmieszniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Snape zeżarł mu prawie cały popcorn, siedząc obok niego trzy i pół godziny, dopóki któryś z szukających – i naprawdę nie był pewien, który – nie złapał znicza. I chyba nawet nikt nie zwrócił na to za bardzo uwagi, bo tego dnia wszystko było wywrócone do góry nogami.

Szkoła żyła meczem quidditcha równy tydzień, aż wielkimi krokami nadszedł inny, niezwykle emocjonujący dzień w szkolnym kalendarzu, objawiający się jak co roku spazmami, pochlipywaniem po kątach i totalną blokadą przepływu ludzi w damskich toaletach. W tym roku, z biznesowego punktu widzenia, doszło szaleńcze zapotrzebowanie na eliksir powiększający biust oraz Amortencję.

Nadeszły Walentynki.

* * *

_Jestem zapaloną fanką quidditcha i się tego nie wstydzę :) Mam nadzieję, że pomysł na wypełnienie warunków zakładu wpasowuje się w syriuszowy sposób bycia._

_Dzięki za komentarze... zresztą , sami wiecie. I przyjemnej niedzieli ;)_


	16. Love Is All Around

Rozglądając się po Wielkiej Sali, udekorowanej słodkimi amorkami i krwistoczerwonymi serduszkami, Syriusz był zadowolony, że nawał różnorakich aktywności, których ostatnio miał aż w nadmiarze, nie dawał mu za dużo czasu na znalezienie sobie dziewczyny. Zerkał dookoła, na stoły zawalone puchatymi pluszakami, czekoladkami, kwitnącymi badylami oraz całą masą większych i mniejszych paczuszek, upewniając się co do jednego – dziewczyna była dobrem luksusowym i nie każdy mógł sobie na nią pozwolić. Jego aktualny budżet nie obejmował rezerwy na takie zbytki.

- Znacie już przyszłą matkę moich dzieci? – rzucił James, szczerząc zęby w kierunku Lily Evans, która właśnie weszła do Wielkiej Sali.

- Potter, dorośnij – skomentowała Gryfonka, patrząc na chłopaka niemal z litością.

- Jak każesz, pani – odpowiedział Rogacz, skłaniając się teatralnie – jakkolwiek mam zaległości z wiedzy o życiu. Zechcesz udzielić mi korepetycji? Ostrzegam, że uczę się powoli.

- Zamilknij, bo przekwalifikuję twoją osobę z kategorii „wkurzający" na „mocno problematyczny", a nie chcesz wiedzieć, co robię z prawdziwymi problemami.

- Wiesz co mówią, z problemem najlepiej się przespać – wypalił natychmiast.

Evans aż zaniemówiła, podobnie zresztą jak sam Syriusz i reszta przysłuchujących się tej, pożal się Boże, imitacji podrywu. Dziewczyna po chwili doszła do siebie, odwróciła się na pięcie i bez słowa ruszyła w kierunku drugiego końca stołu Lwów, byle jak najdalej od Pottera.

- Rogaczu, co to było? – zapytał Black przyjaciela, nadal niezdecydowany, czy bardziej czuje dla niego litość czy też jest jego zabiegami rozbawiony.

- Szlag – wyjęczał tylko James, uderzając głową w blat stołu – ja już nie potrafię z nią normalnie gadać. Jakby mi się mózg odłączał, kiedy tylko ją widzę.

- Ej, nie było tak źle – próbował pocieszyć chłopaka Remus. – Po prostu w najromantyczniejszy dzień roku, przy pełnej Wielkiej Sali, zaproponowałeś Lily, że ją… przelecisz?

James tylko jęknął i ponownie przywalił czołem w stół. Tuż za jego plecami pojawiła się znikąd rok od nich młodsza Krukonka i korzystając z minuty ciszy, poświęconej świętej pamięci mózgowi Jamesa Pottera, nieśmiało zwróciła się do Lupina.

- Eee, cześć Remus. Bo wiesz… ja… – jąkała się Pamfilda Grey, coraz bardziej przybierając na twarzy pomidorową barwę. – Upiekłam dla ciebie babeczki. Mam nadzieję, że będą smakować – wydusiła z siebie wreszcie.

- Dzięki, Pammy – padło z ust Lupina, nieco niezręcznie. Zanim Syriusz zdążył to jakoś dowcipnie skomentować, dziewczyny już nie było, a własnoręczne wypieki znalazły się na stole, obok ich adresata.

- Nieźle, Lunatyku – stwierdził Peter z uznaniem.

- Zaraz – zaczął Black, jakby sobie coś uzmysławiając – czemuż to Remus dostał babeczki? W zeszłym roku to ja dostałem babeczki. Z różowym lukrem. I paczkę czekoladek. Podobnie zresztą, jak dwa lata temu – wyliczał Gryfon, nieszczęśliwym głosem. – Gdzie są moje babeczki?!

- Łapo, obawiam się, że większość żeńskiej populacji zapomniała w ogóle o twoim istnieniu – pouczył Syriusza Lupin. – Nie zaszczycasz swoją obecnością pokoju wspólnego, ciężko cię złapać nawet między lekcjami, a na weekendach to chyba tylko w porze obiadowej można na ciebie trafić w Wielkiej Sali. Twoje notowania na rynku matrymonialnym drastycznie spadły, czas zaakceptować fakty – podsumował wilkołak. – I nie ma babeczek.

- Nie dobijaj mnie. Czyli, jeśli chodzi o powodzenie u płci odmiennej, właśnie niepokojąco zbliżyłem się do poziomu Rogacza? – dopytał Black, spoglądając na nadal załamanego Pottera.

- Wiesz, ja dostałem babeczki, a ty gadasz o babeczkach. Wyciągnij wnioski – stwierdził Lupin, sięgając rozweselony po lukrowane arcydzieła sztuki cukierniczej. Rozerwał w palcach pierwszą, by dobrać się do nadzienia i z jego twarzy spełzł radosny uśmiech. – Eee, z orzechami. Mam uczulenie na orzechy, jasna cholera – oznajmił z niezadowoleniem, po czym spojrzał na Syriusza – To… chcesz moje babeczki?

* * *

Krwista czerwień biła po oczach, a z każdego kąta bombardowały miłosnymi strzałami małe uskrzydlone sukinsyny i nawet sadzone jajka na śniadaniu miały kształt pieprzonych serduszek, co jednoznacznie oznaczało, że nadeszły Walentynki. Severus od rana cierpiał na migrenę i podejrzewał, że wiele miał z tym wspólnego drastyczny skok poziomu głupoty, skumulowanej teraz w Wielkiej Sali.

Dziękować Salazarowi, jakoś przetrwał lekcje i teraz mógł na resztę tego cholernego dnia zaszyć się w swojej niszy na siódmym piętrze i przeczekać. Jeśli przed oczami mignie mu jeszcze jeden mięciusi pluszak albo lukrowana muffinka, to chyba zwymiotuje.

Jedyną rozrywką do tej pory było obserwowanie, jak Potter tłucze czołem o blat stołu, tuż po jego wymianie zdań z Lily Evans. Severus nic z tego nie usłyszał, ale z reakcji Gryfona wywnioskował, że jak zawsze ten zrobił z siebie idiotę. Niby żadna odmiana, jednak miły akcent w zestawieniu z całą tą amorkową otoczką, od której człowieka mdliło.

Wkurzona Gryfonka usiadła przy samym końcu stołu Lwów. Severus wiedział, że za chwilę wypije duszkiem szklankę soku z dyni i nadgryzie owsiany herbatnik, bo nigdy nie sięgała po inne, ale nie będzie w stanie przełknąć go w całości. Kiedy była wkurzona nie potrafiła zmusić się do jedzenia. Dlatego wieczorem nałoży sobie podwójną porcję, mając gdzieś zdegustowane spojrzenia liczących kalorie koleżanek. W zasadzie zawsze miała gdzieś zdanie innych, wyrabiając sobie własny osąd w każdej sprawie i nie pozwalając sobą manipulować. Była pod tym względem dojrzalsza od rówieśników, umiała widzieć więcej i szerzej, mając w poważaniu ogólnie przyjęte schematy i uprzedzenia. Niestety, działało to w dwie strony – jeśli zawiódł ją ktoś, kogo obdarzyła zaufaniem, to pechowiec był dla niej na zawsze skreślony.

W końcu ludzi określają czyny, a każda podjęta decyzja pociąga za sobą jakieś konsekwencje i trzeba być głupim gówniarzem, by takich rzeczy nie wiedzieć. Słowa i gesty odbijają duszę. Nawet, jeśli czasem powie się coś, czego się nie myśli, nie można cofnąć czasu i trzeba zbierać, co się posiało. Tylko skończony gnojek nie widzi nic dziwnego w dawaniu pluszaka z _Kocham Cię!_ na kokardce co roku innej dziewczynie. Tylko kompletna idiotka może liczyć, że kilka kropli Amortencji rozwiąże jej problemy sercowe. I takie łganie z premedytacją uchodzi na sucho, a nawet jest usankcjonowane cholernym, walentynkowym zwyczajem. Cóż za niesprawiedliwość.

Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że zbyt długo spogląda na niewłaściwy stół. Przeklął w duchu, wstał ze swojego miejsca, zgarniając ze sobą kubek dymiącej kawy i skierował się do Pokoju Życzeń. Eliksir na powiększenie cycków Vitalii Austen sam się nie uwarzy.

* * *

Syriusz zmierzał do Pokoju Życzeń, zajadając się babeczkami Remusa, a te były naprawdę świetne. Sam był trochę zirytowany, że w tym roku rzeczywiście dla odmiany nie spotkał się ze szczególnym zainteresowaniem ze strony damskiej społeczności Hogwartu, ale musiał przyznać przyjacielowi rację. Nawet, jeśli któraś z dziewczyn pałała do niego szaleńczym uczuciem, to miała niewątpliwie problem ze złapaniem obiektu swoich westchnień, bo społeczna aktywność Syriusza ostatnimi czasy drastycznie spadła. Na dobrą sprawę cały czas przesiadywał na siódmym piętrze.

Patrząc jednak na to inaczej, nie przesiadywałby tam, gdyby nie sprawiało mu to przyjemności. Najwyraźniej potrzebował tego, no i nie kisił się przecież w czterech ścianach sam. Co doprowadzało do prostego wniosku – chyba polubił towarzystwo Snape'a.

Ślizgon bywał co prawda wkurzający, ale nie można mu było odmówić inteligencji, choćby przejawiającej się w ciętych ripostach. Te ich kąśliwe wymiany zdań były niesamowicie zajmujące i do tego czuł się w jego obecności absolutnie naturalnie. Nie musiał starać się być miły, bo Snape też nie silił się na bycie miłym. Kiedy on sam miał potrzebę ukazania akurat tej wredniejszej strony swojej osobowości, tamten nie obnosił się z niezadowoleniem i nie zachowywał jak urażone dziewczę. Po prostu sam stawał się wredny i to też było naturalne. Przy Snape'ie niczego nie udawał, bo nie zabiegał o jego sympatię. Jeśli spotykał się z jakimś jej przejawem, bardzo sporadycznie i bez zbędnego uzewnętrzniania uczuć, wiedział, że sobie na nią zasłużył i to było lepsze, niż głupi koszyk babeczek.

Wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń i zastał Ślizgona przy kociołku, jak to bywało zazwyczaj. Ich własna, dobrze znana rutyna. Ich własna przestrzeń, o istnieniu której nikt nie wiedział. Ta tajemniczość była na swój sposób ekscytująca.

- Już cię przyniosło? – padło z centrum "Niczego Nie Dotykaj" Strefy.

- I czym zasłużyłem sobie na takie traktowanie? – zapytał z teatralnym dramatyzmem. – Nawet ust jeszcze nie otworzyłem, a ty już na mnie napadasz. Babeczkę na zgodę?

- No i widzisz, działam profilaktycznie. Od progu wiedziałem, że mnie wkurwisz. Zabieraj to lukrowane paskudztwo znad mojego blatu – nakazał zirytowanym tonem. Black się tylko uśmiechnął do siebie na myśl, że w żywej reakcji Snape'a było coś… uroczego.

Nie przejmując się za bardzo, przysunął sobie krzesło, na którym usiadł okrakiem i głowę oparł na łokciach, dotykających zakazanego blatu.

- Black, wypad stąd. Chyba się umawialiśmy – rzucił Snape z rozdrażnieniem, więc Gryfon posłusznie wstał i zaczął spacerować po pomieszczeniu. Trochę przeszkadzała mu cisza, ale... Do cholery, nawet to ich milczenie było uspokajające. Intymne.

- Powinieneś coś brać na ADHD – stwierdził wreszcie Ślizgon, wywołując uśmiech na twarzy Blacka.

Ha, wreszcie się do niego odezwał. To od razu poprawiło mu humor, jakkolwiek na jego brak i tak nie mógł narzekać, bo w końcu był w Pokoju Życzeń.

- Dobra, wieczorem będzie przynajmniej dwa eliksiry do testów. Jeśli mi nic nie stłuczesz i nie wylejesz – zaakcentował Snape – to powinienem też skończyć miksturę na poprawę samooceny dla panny Austen – poinformował rzeczowym tonem.

- Tak szybko? Jesteś w tym coraz lepszy – pogratulował koledze Syriusz, delikatnie się uśmiechając.

- Czy ty właśnie – zaczął powoli, dziwnym głosem Ślizgon – mnie pochwaliłeś, Black?

- Mogę ci to mówić częściej, jeśli przestaniesz być dla mnie taki wredny – zaproponował Syriusz, patrząc w czarne oczy.

Właściwie nie jakieś tam zwyczajnie czarne, ale w odcieniu głębokiego onyksu, z delikatniejszymi, grafitowymi refleksami wokół źrenic. Naprawdę ładne.

- Masz naprawdę ładne oczy – wypalił bez zastanowienia.

- Czy ty się zećpałeś? – zapytał podejrzliwie Snape.

- Skąd ten pomysł?

- Bo się szczerzysz jak kretyn, jesteś obrzydliwie miły i naruszasz moją strefę – wyliczył, uważnie mu się przyglądając.

- Zawsze się spinasz – skomentował, podchodząc bliżej, jakby jego ciało tego potrzebowało. – Nie możesz raz się wyluzować, Sev?

* * *

- Sev? – powtórzył za Blackiem automatycznie.

- Severus brzmi jakoś dziwnie. Jak dla gburowatego belfra, straszącego po lochach pierwszoroczniaków. Sev z kolei zdecydowanie do ciebie pasuje – wyjaśnił Gryfon, jeszcze bardziej zmniejszając między nimi dystans. I zatrzepotał rzęsami.

Snape'owi niebezpiecznie zadrżała ręka, w której trzymał napełnioną fiolkę. Black natychmiast po nią sięgnął i chwycił, delikatnie dotykając opuszkami palców dłoni Ślizgona. Zdecydowanie zbyt intensywnie. Po ciele Severusa przeszedł od tego dreszcz. Pokój nagle zrobił się ciasny i duszny.

To wszystko mu się naprawdę nie podobało.

- Black, odsuń się ode mnie. Dwa metry przestrzeni osobistej – zażądał podniesionym głosem Ślizgon, cofając się w stronę ściany.

- Co się stało? – zapytał Gryfon, głosem wystraszonej nastolatki, także gwałtownie robiąc krok do tyłu. – Pomyślałem… To głupie, że nadal mówimy do siebie po nazwisku, a skoro dziś są Walentynki…

- Walentynki – powiedział bardziej do siebie Severus i nagle wszystkie kawałki układanki zaczęły pasować.

Starając się za bardzo nie zbliżyć do Blacka, obszedł Pokój i znalazł się przy półce z eliksirami. Zaczął przestawiać buteleczki, zdając sobie sprawę z pytającego spojrzenia drugiego chłopaka, które po nim pełzało. Wreszcie znalazł odpowiedni flakonik, odkorkował i przelał kilka kropli jego zawartości do pustej fiolki.

- Black, wypij to – polecił, a widząc zdezorientowanie ze szczyptą podejrzliwości na jego twarzy, dodał z uśmiechem, przesłodzonym głosem – ślicznie proszę.

Gryfon podszedł, wziął od niego posłusznie fiolkę i wychylił do dna. Po kilku sekundach jego ciałem wstrząsnął delikatny dreszcz, a źrenice się rozszerzyły. Momentalnie zdał sobie sprawę z bliskości Ślizgona, o którego niemal opierał się ciałem i odskoczył, prawie się przy tym potykając.

- Co do…?!

- Black, jadłeś albo piłeś dzisiaj coś nieznanego pochodzenia? – zapytał rzeczowo Severus, obserwując go uważnie, coraz bardziej rozbawiony jego reakcją.

- Śniadanie, obiad… Bo co? – analizował, nadal zdezorientowany i wyraźnie zażenowany, obracając w dłoniach ten swój kamień.

- Bo ktoś cię napoił Amortencją, a raczej jej kiepską podróbką – doinformował Gryfona. – Normalnie budzi płomienne uczucie w stosunku do osoby, która ją zaaplikowała ofierze – zawiesił głos, by upewnić się, że Black nadąża – ale na mnie nie patrz. Jakoś nie myślę o tobie codziennie przed snem.

- Kto mi podał to cholerstwo?!

- Nie wiem, ktokolwiek. Amortencję warzy się w odpowiedniej fazie księżyca, by działała poprawnie. Źle uwarzona budzi uczucie nie do osoby, która ją podała, ale do tej, którą napojony nią pechowiec zobaczy jako pierwszą, czy choćby o niej pomyśli – wyjaśniał cierpliwie Severus. – Coś ci się kojarzy?

- Babeczki! – wykrzyknął Gryfon, doznając olśnienia. – Pierdolone babeczki od Remusa!

- Lupin? – zapytał prawdziwie zaskoczony Snape. – A to bym nie pomyślał…

- Oj, weź. Pamfilda Grey z piątego roku mu dała, ale Lunatyk ma uczulenie na orzechy – doprecyzował Black. Widząc krytyczny wzrok kolegi, dodał – No co, lubię babeczki.

- Tak, moje oczy też lubisz. Fantastycznie – nie wytrzymał i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Słaby patent na flirt, chociaż daję dziesięć punktów za uczuciowość i emocjonalność.

Black nie wytrzymał i odruchowo cisnął w niego fioletowawym kamieniem, który trzymał w dłoni. Snape złapał go w locie, nie przestając kpiarsko się uśmiechać.

- Bardzo zabawne, doprawdy – Black uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Zostałem otruty, jakby ci umknęło. I niektórzy tak uzewnętrzniają uczucia. Słowami. Nie każdy jest przy innych ludziach zimny i wredny, a w wolnym czasie demoluje puste klasy, żeby wyrazić emocje.

- Masz problem z moimi emocjami? – rzucił Severus, teraz już wkurzony.

- Nie wiem, czy można mówić o nich w liczbie mnogiej. Zasadniczo cały czas jesteś wkurzony i tylko gniew uzewnętrzniasz. Nie wiem, czy jakieś inne, mniej destrukcyjne uczucia w ogóle gdzieś tam w tobie siedzą – odciął się Black.

Severus na chwilę skamieniał. Co ten cholerny gnojek o nim wiedział?! Nie miał pojęcia, co utrzymuje go przy życiu i napędza. Nikt nie wiedział, a on nie miał potrzeby oznajmiać tego całemu światu. Może właśnie dlatego, że tę część swoich uczuć zachowywał tylko dla siebie, musiał uwalniać te inne, całkowicie odmienne. Potrzebował wyładowywać agresję, złość i rozgoryczenie, pozbyć się ich, żeby nie zajmowały przestrzeni dla tych innych, bez których nie wiedziałby, kim jest. A pieprzony Black miał czelność mówić…

Mocniej zacisnął palce na kamieniu, który trzymał w dłoni i odrzucił go do Gryfona. Odwrócił się na pięcie, w kierunku drzwi.

- A ty gdzie?

- Uzewnętrznić emocje i zdemolować pustą klasę na piątym piętrze – oznajmił, nawet nie odwracając głowy. Wychodząc, zaczął sobie wizualizować, co zrobi z tą cholerną, zdezelowaną szafą, która uparcie nadal trzymała się w jednym kawałku.

* * *

Syriusz już przyzwyczaił się do tego, że Snape potrafił go wyprowadzić z równowagi, choćby do Pokoju Życzeń wparował w jak najlepszym humorze. Prychnął zirytowany i mocniej ścisnął lepidolit. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że kryształ delikatnie drżał mu w dłoni. Prawdziwie zaciekawiony oczyścił umysł i otworzył się na magię kamienia.

Upadł na podłogę, kiedy uderzyła go intensywność doznań, uwolnionych przez kryształ. Chłopaka zalała fala ekscytacji, ale nie dzikiej ani destrukcyjnej, lecz nieskończenie czystej. I był tam też absolutny spokój, jakby dopełniający gwałtowność tej pierwszej. Przebijała się przez niego pewność i upór, nie głupi i zadziorny, ale odznaczający się niezłomnością. Porażająco silny. Było także coś ciepłego, a nawet miękkiego, delikatnie unoszącego się na powierzchni. Cała gama emocji, zupełnie nie ubranych w obrazy.

Wszystko było zielenią. Bez kształtów i konturów, pozbawioną ostrych krawędzi, płynną i wypełniającą całą przestrzeń. Fascynującą. Porażającą odcieniem Niewybaczalnego. Pełną pasji. Piękną.

Siłą woli wypuścił lepidolit spomiędzy palców i wizja się urwała. A Syriusz siedział jeszcze dobrą chwilę na podłodze, próbując się pozbierać i dojść do ładu ze swoimi własnymi odczuciami. Nigdy by nie pomyślał. Był zafascynowany i jednocześnie czuł się winnym, jakby dotknął czegoś dla niego zakazanego. Jakby coś ukradł. Snape musiał zupełnie bezwiednie zaszczepić część swoich emocji w lepidolicie, ściskając go w trakcie ich kłótni. Tylko mały odblask. Black zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli to była tylko część, ledwie muśnięcie, to nie wytrzymałby zetknięcia z całością. I nie było w tym nic ciemnego, zimnego ani okaleczonego, jakby tą czystą cząstkę od całej reszty oddzielał mur.

O szlag.

Ledwo dowlókł się do dormitorium i opadł na swoje łóżko, przymykając powieki.

- Gryffindorze, chyba ci się za bardzo nie poszczęściło przy okazji Walentynek? – padło z boku.

- Powiedzmy, że dostałem kosza, Lunatyku – stwierdził, nie otwierając oczu.

- Ej, to chyba będzie pierwszy raz. Trzeba to zapisać – z entuzjazmem zapowiedział James i dodał po chwili ze śmiechem. – Obiekt twoich zalotów musi nie mieć serca.

- Tutaj bym się nie zgodził – uciął krótko i naciągnął na siebie kołdrę.

* * *

_Tak więc... ta historia nigdy nie miała być i nigdy nie będzie slashem. Po prostu nie w mojej rzeczywistości. Nie znaczy to, że jakieś wątki mniej lub bardziej romantyczne się nie pojawią, ale nie między moimi chłopakami. W tej konstelacji mam ambicję stworzyć coś zupełnie innego ;)  
_

_Bardzo cieszę się, że poprzedni rozdział podszedł pod Wasze gusta, wnioskując po komentarzach. Wielkie dzięki za nie ;) Tak więc, mam nadzieję, że ten także się spodobał.  
_


	17. After Party

Syriusz rozkoszował się błogim spokojem dormitorium Gryfonów, zapychając się czekoladkami i kartkując Proroka. Nie, żeby stał się ostatnio fanem polityki, ale odkąd – kilka tygodni wcześniej – odkrył nową rubrykę publicystyczną, wprost zaczytywał się w felietonach świeżego nabytku redaktorskiego poczytnej gazety. Wiele wskazywało na to, że Rita Skeeter dostanie kiedyś Order Merlina za _dokonania na rzecz upowszechniania informacji społeczności czarodziejów_, bo żaden inny redaktor nie wchodził tak w dupę Ministerstwu, jak czyniła to panna Skeeter. Wszystko zapowiadało, że jej determinacja w konfabulowaniu, swobodnym traktowaniu faktów i wybielaniu afer na najwyższych szczeblach szybko zapewni autorce rubrykę na pierwszej stronie. A głupota i dupowłazizm, przebijające z jej artykułów, prawdziwie zachwycały Blacka, zaspokajając jego potrzebę cotygodniowej dawki absurdu.

- Słyszeliście o Sylvii Bones? Wylądowała u Pomfrey – oznajmił Peter, wpadając do sypialni i zgarniając dla siebie całą uwagę kolegów.

- Co się jej stało? – zapytał Remus lekko cierpiącym głosem, w którym bynajmniej nie pobrzmiewała troska o koleżankę. Jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwy będzie w nocy, jak zresztą co miesiąc.

- Podobno władowała się do pościeli jakiejś Krukonce i próbowała przemocą wymusić od tamtej deklarację płomiennych uczuć – streścił Perrigrew, krztusząc się ze śmiechu.

- Że co? – zainteresował się James. – Do której doszły bazy? - palnął, ale dał sobie spokój z kontynuowaniem w podobnym tonie, spiorunowany ostrym spojrzeniem Lupina.

- W każdym razie Pomfrey posłała po Slughorna, więc pewnie chodzi o jakiś eliksir. Zatrucie czy coś w ten deseń. Zupełnie dziewczynie odbiło – dokończył Peter.

Syriusz szybko domyślił się, o jaki specyfik chodziło i wizualizował sobie te głupie babeczki. Wszystko przemawiało za tym, że po szkole krążyło więcej tego cholerstwa.

- Nieźle. Ostatnio w Hogwarcie zrobiło się prawdziwe zatrzęsienie eliksirów, a teraz jeszcze jakieś podróbki – stwierdził oczywistość Potter. – Łapo, czy to przypadkiem nie była twoja robota?

O cholera.

Serce Syriusza stanęło. Nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa i dosłownie stracił kontrolę nad mięśniami twarzy.

- No, te twoje honorowe porachunki, jeszcze z jesieni – objaśnił James, a Black momentalnie odzyskał czucie. – Mieliśmy dać sobie spokój, bo zarzekałeś się, że to twoja działka, ale coś wyników nie widać. Jak nie wiedzieliśmy, co to za delikwent, tak nadal nie wiemy.

- Moje tropy się urwały – najspokojniej, jak tylko mógł, oświecił pozostałych Huncwotów. – I nikt nie powiedział, że to z tego samego źródła. Bo to jeden czarodziej na Pokątnej warzy eliksiry? – dodał, próbując odsunąć niebezpieczeństwo.

- No wiesz, jakoś się nie podpisują na fiolkach, więc ciężko stwierdzić – sceptycznie stwierdził Lupin. – Ale będzie niewesoło, jak ktoś sobie zrobi krzywdę. Wtedy Dumbledore ręce poutrąca zamieszanym w sprawę.

- A teraz już przesadzasz, Lunatyku. Jesteś strasznym czarnowidzem – rzucił James.

- Ty za to ostatnio myślisz nie tymi częściami ciała, co trzeba, Rogaczu – odciął się tamten. – W każdym razie… Lepiej, żeby komuś się niechcący nie oberwało rykoszetem – podsumował Remus. Syriusz dałby sobie obciąć rękę, że to ostatnie zaadresowane było do niego.

* * *

Severus dziękował Opatrzności, że nie posłała na ziemię dwóch świętych Walentych, bo powtórki z rozrywki w najbliższym czasie by nie zniósł. Nie miał w zapasie drugiej pustej sali na piątym piętrze, a z kolei ta, którą miał, nie miała już szafy. Pomogło tylko trochę, ale z braku innych możliwości nawet nie odważył się narzekać. Od Walentynek minął ponad tydzień i Filch z sukcesem zakończył już batalię z wymalowanymi na ścianach serduszkami i porzuconym po kątach czerwonym konfetti.

Odzyskawszy równowagę, Ślizgon postanowił wziąć się wreszcie za to nieszczęsne antidotum na wynalazek Blacka, na wypadek, gdyby tamten jednak coś skopał. Powtórka z Eliksiru Euforii mu się nie uśmiechała, więc nie zamierzał, nawet przemocą, zaaplikować sobie mikstury spod ręki Gryfona, nie trzymając w jednej antidotum, a w drugiej bezoaru.

Zasadniczo lubił przygotowywać specyfiki odwracające działanie eliksirów. W jakimś stopniu było to mechaniczne dobieranie składników, niwelujących wpływ tych z bazowej mikstury, ale dopuszczalna była duża dowolność, bo nierzadko jeden komponent miał kilka odpowiedników substancji jemu się przeciwstawiających. Pracując nad antidotum Severus czuł, że tworzył coś nowego, kształtował jakiś inny rodzaj magii. Było to bezpieczniejsze, niż warzenie autorskich eliksirów, bo przygotowywany produkt zwyczajnie niwelował działanie innego i odpadał element przewidywania skutków i radzenia sobie z tymi niepożądanymi. Dawało mu to niezłą frajdę.

- Snape, kojarzysz te babeczki z niedorobioną Amortencją? – zagadnął znienacka Black, od pół godziny siedzący po drugiej stronie pokoju nad jakimiś notatkami.

- I co z nią? – zapytał, lekko wkurzony. Znów te pieprzone Walentynki.

- Takie rzeczy psują nam markę, zwłaszcza, że żadnej nie mamy – stwierdził rzeczowo Gryfon. – Chodzi mi znak towarowy, prawa autorskie i takie tam. Cała szkoła wie, że ktoś produkuje eliksiry, ale jesteśmy anonimowi i w takim stanie każdy może się pod nas podszywać.

- I twoim genialnym pomysłem jest firmowanie naszych produktów swoimi nazwiskami? – dopytał z sarkazmem Ślizgon.

- Bądź poważny – odciął się Black. – Tak nie może zostać. Jeśli jakaś podróbka narobi zamieszania, to konsekwencje spadną na nas.

- No to czekam na pomysły – rzucił Severus trochę sceptycznie.

- Marketing i public relations to moja działka i żebyś wiedział, że mam już niejaki zarys, ale muszę przeprowadzić symulację – doinformował Gryfon partnera, ale po chwili nieco zmienił temat. – Kiedy testujemy Eliksir After Party?

- After Party, poważnie? – Snape nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Chwytliwe – stwierdził Black z miną znawcy.

- Jak dasz mi pracować, to do jutra się ogarnę.

- Dobra, to wprowadzimy nowy produkt razem z nową marką firmy. Idealnie – skalkulował Gryfon. – To w nocy zakręcę się koło pokoju nauczycielskiego za Ognistą do testów.

- Musisz ją zawsze kraść? Jakieś środki się znajdą – powiedział Severus i dodał z przekąsem. – Nazwij to funduszem na cele badawcze, skoro tak cię kręci fachowa terminologia.

- Gryffindorze, chodzi o zasadę – Black przewrócił oczami. – Nielegalnie zdobywam nielegalny alkohol, nielegalnie przemycony do Hogwartu i ukrywany przez nauczycieli, łamiących tym przepisy i zasady etyczne. I niech mnie za to spróbują wrobić w szlaban. Powodzenia.

Severus dojrzał szczeniacki upór na twarzy Gryfona i nie skomentował. Podejście Blacka przeważnie go wkurzało, ale też czasem, jak w tej chwili, zupełnie rozbrajało. Nie potrafił odmówić mu wyczucia stylu.

* * *

Następnego dnia, zaraz po śniadaniu, Syriusz triumfalnie wkroczył do Pokoju Życzeń, targając pod pachą butelki Ognistej.

- Pechowo, na stanie nie było Ogden's Old, ale na potrzeby doświadczalne może być i ten sikacz – oznajmił partnerowi biznesowemu, stawiając przed nim dwie sztuki Ognistej z niższej półki. – Grunt, że profesorskie grono zachowa trzeźwość umysłu na najbliższej radzie pedagogicznej.

- Jesteś niemożliwy, Black – skwitował Snape, bez cienia ironii czy złośliwości. – I nie, nie chcę wiedzieć, jak się dostajesz do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Tęsknię za stanem, w którym większość profesorów ledwie kojarzyła moje nazwisko.

Syriusz nie dał się wciągnąć we wspominki związane z Hogsmeade, bo wiedział, że to się dobrze nie skończy, a nie ma nic gorszego, niż picie na smutno. Przywołał dwie szklanki i wypełnił je do połowy objętości bursztynowym płynem.

- Nie za wcześnie? Jeszcze nie jadłem nawet śniadania – przypomniał sobie Ślizgon.

- Sorry, że zabieram ci wolną niedzielę, ale musimy się wyrobić do wieczora, bo na noc mam inne plany – ostrzegł Syriusz, a na pytający wzrok drugiego chłopaka rzucił tylko – Pełnia.

Po delikatnej zmianie na twarzy Snape'a Gryfon wiedział, że tamten natychmiast zrozumiał aluzję, ale nie skomentował.

- To za nowy produkt? – zaproponował Syriusz.

- Oby okazał się naprawdę dobry, bo jak jutro pójdę na kacu do Binnsa na historię magii, to jesteś martwy – ze spokojem dodał Snape.

Po trzeciej kolejce Black przypomniał sobie o jeszcze jednej sprawie, która wymagała ich uwagi i niezmiernie się przy tym zdziwił, że jest w stanie myśleć o czymś konstruktywnym. Ten bełt nie umywał się do Ogden's Old.

- Jeśli chodzi o sprawy biznesowe – zaczął – to należałoby rozpuścić dla bezpieczeństwa informację, że eliksiry wytwarza ktoś spoza Hogwartu, a przemycają je uczniowie. Niech sobie Ślizgoni śledzą wszystkie wyjścia i drogi kontaktu, a my będziemy mieć spokój. Zresztą, twoje produkty są diabelnie dobre i wszyscy powinni łyknąć wersję z maczaniem w tym palców profesjonalisty.

- Black, weź na mnie popatrz. Patrz tu! – zażądał Ślizgon. – Znów jedziesz na Amortencji? Bo chyba właśnie usłyszałem komplement.

- Snape, nie obrośnij w piórka. Mam pewnie we krwi koło promila – odparował Gryfon. – No więc, wracając do nazwy dla naszego coraz lepiej prosperującego biznesu – kontynuował wywód, dopóki jeszcze był w stanie operować zdaniami wielokrotnie złożonymi. Doświadczenie mówiło mu, że w okolicach piątej kolejki może utracić tą zdolność. – Co powiesz na Czystą Magię?

- Brzmi tandetnie – podsumował Ślizgon bez litości. Po chwili jednak dodał – ale może sięgniemy do szlachetnego języka starożytnych? Purus Venenatis?

- A wiesz, że dobre? Cholera, po Ognistej wyostrza ci się intelekt. Purus Venenatis... Nawet zalatuje zapachem stetryczałego maga i profesjonalnej pracowni, pełnej zakurzonych buteleczek – rzucił Black. Zignorował prychnięcie kolegi. – Czyż nie ironiczne, że czystą magię będą dostarczać półkrwi Ślizgon i czystokrwisty Gryfon, na granicy wydziedziczenia?

- Black, ależ masz tendencję do melodramatyzowania... – stwierdził Snape znużonym głosem.

- Ale nie powiesz, że nazwa nie jest genialna – zachwycał się Syriusz. – Czekaj, muszę to zapisać. Vene… Możesz przeliterować?

* * *

Pół doby później, zapewne już dobrze po zmroku, obudziło go znajome łupanie w czaszce i nie dał sobie zbyt wiele czasu na kontemplowanie swojego aktualnego stanu. Prawie równocześnie Black zwlekł się ze swojej kanapy, ukazując twarz, wyrażającą te same pragnienia, co zapewne jego własna. Sięgnęli po dwie, przygotowane na blacie dawki Eliksiru After Party, w zasięgu ręki mając na wszelki wypadek antidotum i bezoar.

Zaledwie chwilę po tym, jak mikstura spłynęła Severusowi do gardła, wszelkie nieprzyjemne przypadłości, będące następstwem niebezpiecznie podniesionego stężenia aldehydu octowego w organizmie, momentalnie ustały. Eliksir Blacka był naprawdę dobry. Wymagał mniej nakładu pracy, niż choćby Wiggenowy i był od niego o połowę tańszy w produkcji. Do tego, poza skórą boomslanga, resztę komponentów dałoby radę skompletować w ogródku. Biorąc pod uwagę wskazania do zastosowania, miał szansę stać się rozchwytywanym towarem.

- No dobra, eliksir wchodzi do produkcji, ale najpierw odeśpię tę resztę nocy, która jeszcze do jutra została – oświadczył Snape, zbierając swoje rzeczy i szykując się do wyjścia w kierunku dormitorium Ślizgonów.

- O cholera! Snape, która jest godzina? – zapytał nagle Black, wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

- Nie wiem, może bliżej dziewiątej? – ocenił Severus, nieco zdezorientowany.

- Kurwa, już dawno po zmroku. Szlag by to – rzucił bardziej do siebie Gryfon i wybiegł z Pokoju Życzeń.

Dopiero po chwili Ślizgon skojarzył, o czym tamten mówił wcześniej. Dziś była pełnia.

* * *

Syriusz był już mocno spóźniony, więc w najmniejszym stopniu nie zdziwiło go, że pod Bijącą Wierzbą nikogo nie zastał. Że też musiał akurat dzisiejszy dzień wybrać na alkoholowe degustacje. Skończony debilizm. Spóźniony, czy nie, nie mógł po prostu olać sprawy, bo nie wyobrażał sobie, jak się ze swojej nieobecności wytłumaczy reszcie Huncwotów. Zresztą, nie tylko o to chodziło. Co miesiąc był tutaj dla Lunatyka i nie miał zamiaru tym razem go zawieść, zwłaszcza że ostatnio tamten wykazywał się daleko idącym zrozumieniem dla niego samego i jego podejrzanych, skądinąd, spraw.

Bezpiecznie minął Wierzbę i wszedł do tunelu. Nie przybierał swojej animagicznej formy, bo zawsze robili to już we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, aby nie narazić się na jakieś zabłąkane, przypadkowe spojrzenia osób trzecich. Biegł sekretnym korytarzem, mając nadzieję, że chłopaki nie zdążyli się jeszcze wkurzyć. Księżyc już od dobrej godziny błyszczał na niebie, oświetlając mleczną poświatą uśpione błonia wokół zamku. Zdecydowanie miał spore opóźnienie.

Zobaczył znajome wyjście z tunelu i kilka sekund później znalazł się w obszernej izbie, cichej i pustej. To było odrobinę niecodzienne. Z zaciekawieniem, zapominając o środkach ostrożności, wychylił się za drzwi, na polanę otaczającą ich azyl.

Nie miał czasu, by zareagować, kiedy wielkie, włochate cielsko wyrosło przed jego oczami. Poczuł pieczenie na policzku i tępy ból po lewej stronie ciała.

W ostatniej chwili uskoczył i jakimś cudem, walcząc z narastającą paniką, przybrał swoją czworonożną, zwierzęcą formę. Gdzieś z boku pojawił się jeleń, na dostatecznie długo angażując uwagę wilkołaka, aby Syriusz zdążył się całkowicie przeobrazić. Wielki, rozszalały chwilę wcześniej stwór, stracił zainteresowanie Syriuszem, stanął na dwóch łapach i moment później pobiegł w kierunku najbliższych drzew, a do niego dołączył jeleń i nienaturalnych rozmiarów szczur.

Z Blacka powoli schodziło napięcie, ale nadal przerażenie nie pozwalało mu się poruszyć. Po dobrych kilku minutach przed Chatą ponownie pojawił się parzystokopytny, który natychmiast się przeobraził w rozczochranego chłopaka o ciemnych włosach.

- Czyś ty zdurniał, Łapo?! – napadł na niego. Delikatnie dotknął zroszonej krwią sierści i ocenił stopień zranień. – Spadaj stąd i nie waż się porzucać animagicznej formy, dopóki nie wyjdziesz z tunelu. Lunatyk dziś szaleje – rzucił na odchodne i, ponownie przybrawszy zwierzęcą postać, zniknął w zaroślach.

Black powlókł się w kierunku Hogwartu, klnąc w myślach swoją skrajną głupotę.

* * *

Kiedy wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń, zastał w nim leżącego na swojej kanapie Blacka. Stanął jak wryty.

- Salazarze, co ci się stało?! – wyszeptał poważnie poruszony.

Gryfon podniósł się z posłania i Snape mógł w całej okazałości zobaczyć jego poranioną twarz i całą resztę mocno poturbowanego ciała. Na lewym policzku miał głębokie rany, jakby od kłów albo raczej pazurów. Rękę zdobiły zadrapania i siniaki, prześwitujące przez mazy zaschniętej już krwi.

- Pełnia – powiedział tylko Black.

- Cholera jasna, jak do tego doszło?

- Sprawy odrobinkę… wymknęły się spod kontroli. Masz na stanie Eliksir Wiggenowy? Nie mogę się tak pokazać w dormitorium.

- Lupinowi do reszty odbiło?

- Snape, to nie jego wina. On nad tym nie panuje – uświadomił kolegę Gryfon znużonym głosem. – Nawet nie pamięta, co się działo w nocy. Gdyby mnie teraz zobaczył, to wpadł by w depresję. I tak radzi sobie z tym coraz gorzej, bo rzeczywiście ostatnio jest jakoś… trudniej w czasie pełni.

- To jest chore, Black. Ktoś przez to w końcu zginie – zawyrokował Ślizgon, zszokowany obrażeniami drugiego chłopaka. Miał wciąż w pamięci incydent z Wrzeszczącą Chatą i tamte wspomnienia nadal go przerażały.

- Dasz mi ten eliksir, czy mam iść do Pomfrey? – zapytał już ze złością Gryfon.

- Jak chcesz – stwierdził Severus i zaczął przeszukiwać fiolki z miksturami – ale to igranie z ogniem. Jak sobie z tym radziliście do tej pory?

- Nie twoja sprawa. Koniec tematu – uciął Black, biorąc do ręki eliksir regenerujący i opróżniając buteleczkę. Z powrotem opadł na poduszki i rozluźnił się, pozwalając obolałemu ciału poddać się leczniczemu działaniu mikstury.

Severus obserwował, jak oddech Gryfona zwalnia i uspokaja się. Za jakąś godzinę powinien wrócić do siebie, ale z punktu widzenia Ślizgona doraźne eliksirowe leczenie nie rozwiązywało problemu. To całe współuczestniczenie reszty Huncwotów w comiesięcznych przemianach wilkołaka było dla niego niepojęte. Jak oni to robili, że do teraz obyło się bez śmiertelnych wypadków?

Przez chwilę zerkał na uśpionego Blacka i jakoś nie mógł się zmusić, by stanąć przy kociołku i dokończyć wczoraj rozpoczęte mikstury. Zamiast tego sięgnął do pokaźnej biblioteczki i zaczął przerzucać jej zawartość. Odnalazł odpowiednią pozycję i z książką w ręku rzucił się na fotel. Przekartkował, trafiając w końcu na odpowiednie hasło.

_Lykantropia._

* * *

_Z łaciny "purus venenatis" to dosłownie "czysta magia", samo "venenatis" znaczy też "produkty" czy "wyroby" i tym oto sposobem, po kilku dniach kombinowania, taka oto nazwa mi podeszła. Już dobrych parę lat temu miałam deklinacje, więc jeśli jest na pokładzie jakiś spec od łacińskiej gramatyki - proszę mnie poprawić, gdyby coś zgrzytało.  
_

_W odniesieniu do poprzedniego rozdziału - nawiązanie do naćpania Amortencją "niechcący" oraz słów Syriusza o pełnej formie imienia Snape'a są zamierzone, tak jak było wcześniej choćby w przypadku przygotowywania Wywaru Żywej Śmierci. Ubóstwiam kanon i tego rodzaju puszczenia oczka mogą się trafiać. Tak jak tutaj gościnnie Rita Skeeter ;))_

* * *

_Za komentarze dziękuję. Polecam się :)_


	18. Breaking-in

Przez kilka dni Syriusz starał się unikać wizyt w Pokoju Życzeń, by nie narażać się na rozmowę dotyczącą tematu, którego nie powinien ze Ślizgonem poruszać. Nie chodziło tylko o jego obrażenia po ostatniej pełni, ale dochodziła sprawa tego idiotycznego incydentu z Wrzeszczącą Chatą parę lat wcześniej i – zważając na okoliczności – Black mógł przewidywać, jaki pogląd reprezentuje Snape. Nie było o czym gadać, bo dla Ślizgona Lunatyk był człowiekiem… a raczej czymś, co próbowało go zabić.

Dla Syriusza był rodziną.

W końcu jednak musiał się pojawić w Pokoju, bo zamówienia spływały, a i zaopatrzenie samo się nie uzupełniło. Zaplanował sobie jak najszybciej zwiać, nie patrząc nawet na Snape'a, ale ten go zatrzymał.

- Black, jest sprawa, o której chcę pogadać.

- Zapomnij. Mówiłem, że nic ci do tego.

- Nie chodzi mi o Lupina i wasze nocne aktywności – od razu oświecił Gryfona, trochę go tym dezorientując. – Za trzy dni ferie wielkanocne. Masz jakieś plany?

A teraz to już poważnie go zaintrygował.

- Masz na myśli… plany w ognistym klimacie? Da radę coś skombinować, chociaż nie liczyłem, że masz ochotę się integrować.

- Black – prychnął tamten – dorośnij. Chodzi mi o to… Zakładam, że nie odwiedzasz rodziny. Wybierasz się do Potterów albo gdziekolwiek indziej?

- Nie, James też zostaje w Hogwarcie –odpowiedział, całkowicie gubiąc się w domysłach, o co może chodzić Ślizgonowi.

- A jak u ciebie z teleportacją?

- Radzę sobie - odparł Syriusz ostrożnie, ale dodał – o ile mam jakieś dziesięć metrów wolnej przestrzeni. O co chodzi?

- Tak więc… Do jednego projektu potrzebuję pewnej książki, która należała do mojej matki i akurat leży na półce w moim pokoju – wyjaśnił trochę niepewnie, jakby ze skrępowaniem. – Nie wybrałbyś się ze mną na krótki spacer do mugolskiego świata?

- Czekaj, bo nie wiem, czy nadążam – zaczął powoli Syriusz, prawdziwie zaciekawiony. – Zapraszasz mnie do siebie do domu?

- Niezupełnie. Tak jakby potrzebuję twojej pomocy, żeby się tam włamać.

* * *

Trzy dni później, niedługo po śniadaniu, teleportowali się z błoni pod zamkiem i wylądowali w jednym z przydomowych ogródków na przedmieściach Londynu.

Dotknął ziemi, lekko uginając kolana i natychmiast rozejrzał się po znajomej okolicy, szukając wzrokiem Blacka. Gryfon wygrzebywał się z pobliskich krzaków.

- Mówiłem, że dokładność mojej teleportacji oscyluje w okolicach dziesięciu metrów – usprawiedliwił się chłopak, otrzepując się z liści i połamanych gałązek. – No to, co teraz?

Severus nie był do końca pewien, nadal się wahając. Obrzucił wzrokiem front rodzinnego domu, skupiając się na obłażących farbą drzwiach i zapuszczonych, dawno nie dotykanych szmatą szybach okiennych. Nie wychwycił żadnych dźwięków, dobiegających ze środka, żadnych śladów obecności domowników. Poprawka, domownika. Nie było go. Odetchnął z ulgą.

- Wchodzimy – zadecydował i zobaczył figlarny uśmiech na twarzy Gryfona.

Dla tamtego to była kolejna zwariowana, zakazana eskapada i zapewne zachodził w głowę, po co Ślizgon go tu ze sobą targał. On sam do końca nie był pewien i tłumaczył to sobie tym, że Black był buforem bezpieczeństwa na wypadek, gdyby jego ojciec wprowadził go z równowagi. Wcale nie żartował, kiedy mówił wcześniej, że w obecności swojego – aktualnie jedynego – rodzica tracił kontrolę.

Podeszli ostrożnie do drzwi frontowych i Snape nacisnął klamkę, a ta ustąpiła. Nawet nie było zamknięte.

- Dobra, idę na górę po swoje rzeczy, a ty czatuj. Gdyby działo się cokolwiek, daj znać i się zmywamy.

Black zerknął na niego zaintrygowany, ale o nic nie pytał. Zaskakująco, jak na Huncwota, nie domagał się szczegółów, a Ślizgonowi to jak najbardziej pasowało.

Zostawił wspólnika przestępstwa na posterunku, a sam ruszył do swojego pokoju. Wszystko zastał tak, jak zostawił ponad pół roku temu i bez problemu odnalazł książkę, która była obiektem jego polowania. Wcisnął mocno sfatygowane tomiszcze do torby. Obrzucił raz jeszcze wzrokiem ciasne wnętrze i postanowił zabrać z półek, stolika i szafy kilka rzeczy. Właśnie zdecydował, że nigdy już nie chce oglądać tych ścian. Nigdy tu nie wróci.

Kiedy upychał po kieszeniach jakieś drobiazgi usłyszał, jak na dole coś się przewraca, czemu towarzyszył odgłos tłuczonego szkła.

- Eee, sorry. Ale ta lampa i tak była paskudna – dobiegło go od strony schodów.

_Imbecyl_, pomyślał w przypływie irytacji.

Jeszcze kilka minut pokręcił się po pokoju, aby się upewnić, że nie zostawi czegoś, czego kiedyś mógłby potrzebować. Bez sentymentu zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i powoli ruszył schodami do obskurnego, zamelinionego saloniku, gdzie zostawił Gryfona.

- Black, mam wszystko, więc już możemy… – urwał i stanął jak wryty na widok tego, co zastał na dole.

* * *

Syriusz, pozostawiony na czatach, z nieukrywanym zainteresowaniem przyglądał się wnętrzu. Mały, okropnie utrzymany salon łączył się z równie zapuszczoną kuchnią. Zgadywał, że tak chyba wyglądał mugolski odpowiednik pomieszczenia, gdzie przygotowuje się posiłki, bo sam nigdy nie był nawet w niemugolskiej wersji. Obrócił się i spenetrował wzrokiem ciemne kąty. Nie był w stanie ocenić koloru ścian ani barwy wydeptanych dywaników. Meble nosiły ślady porządnego zużycia. Dom nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby brakowało tu kobiecej ręki. Zdecydowanie domagał się generalnego remontu, ale nie tylko to. Był po prostu zwyczajną meliną.

Nieopatrznie oparł się o półkę w przedpokoju i ta przechyliła się, w następstwie czego na podłogę z łoskotem upadła ufajdana lampa, rozbijając się w drobny pył.

Ups.

- Eee, sorry. Ale ta lampa i tak była paskudna – rzucił w stronę piętra, starając się by w jego głosie odbijało się poczucie winy.

Z powrotem wrócił do kuchni, skąd miał lepszy widok na drzwi wejściowe. Oparł się o kuchenny blat, tyłem do okna.

Niespodziewanie coś uderzyło go w potylicę, na chwilę zamraczając. Kiedy odzyskał jasność widzenia, leżał już plecami na brudnej podłodze, a na nim z kolei opierała się całym ciałem porządnie wkurzona persona. Z wyciągniętą różdżką w dłoni.

Twarde, zielone oczy patrzyły na niego przenikliwie.

- Black, czy poprzednim razem nie wyraziłam się jasno? – zapytała jadowitym głosem Lily Evans, odrywając wierzbową różdżkę od twarzy chłopaka i kierując ją niżej, w okolice paska jego spodni.

Syriusz dostał napadu paniki. Chwilę próbował się uwolnić, ale naciskała na niego nie tylko siła fizyczna dziewczyny, a także jakieś słabsze zaklęcie unieruchamiające. Szlag, Evans mogła już legalnie używać różdżki, podczas gdy na jego nadal spoczywał Namiar.

- Co ty tu do cholery robisz? – zapytał, kupując sobie trochę czasu.

No dobra, naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co młoda czarownica robiła na przedmieściach Londynu, grożąc mu trwałym kalectwem poniżej pasa.

- Mieszkam. Dom obok, taki z białym płotem – wycedziła zimno. – To raczej ty się powinieneś tłumaczyć. Ostrzegałam, że jeśli się nie odczepisz, to…

- Black, mam wszystko, więc już możemy… – dobiegło od schodów.

Do dwójki w salonie dołączył Snape, niemniej zaskoczony zastaną sytuacją, co pozostała dwójka.

- Co tu się dzieje? – zapytała zdezorientowana dziewczyna, przenosząc wzrok z jednego na drugiego. – Usłyszałam jakieś odgłosy i pomyślałam, że ktoś się włamuje. Sev, co jest grane?

Sev? No dobra, o tym pomyśli później, zaraz po tym, jak przetrawi, że Snape i Evans znają się całe życie i jakoś do teraz nikt mu o tym łaskawie nie powiedział.

- Zasadniczo, to jest włamanie. Snape się włamuje, a ja stoję na czujce. To znaczy stałem, dopóki się na mnie nie położyłaś, Evans – oświecił koleżankę ubawionym głosem. Ta odruchowo oderwała się od niego i otrzepała ubranie, patrząc zdezorientowana na Ślizgona, który nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa.

- Twojego ojca nie ma od kilku dni – zaczęła już spokojniej Gryfonka. – Pomyślałam, że może jednak przyjechałeś na święta.

- Od kilku dni? Pewnie się gdzieś zamelinował, tym lepiej. Zabieram tylko swoje rzeczy i więcej tu nogi nie postawię. Jestem pełnoletni i może mi teraz skoczyć – stwierdził ponuro Snape.

- Miałeś urodziny? – zapytał lekko zaskoczony Syriusz. – Kiedy?

- Dziewiątego stycznia – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Evans i Snape.

Black podniósł się wreszcie z podłogi, obserwując jakby zażenowane miny pozostałej dwójki. Po chwili odchrząknął, przykuwając uwagę Ślizgona.

- Lily – wypowiedział jakoś miękko Snape – nie widziałaś nas tutaj. Black nadal nie może wychodzić samowolnie z Hogwartu i to mu może narobić syfu. W ogóle lepiej by było, żeby nikt nie wiedział, że mamy jakieś wspólne… sprawy.

- A jakież to macie _wspólne sprawy_?

- Wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Naprawdę – upewnił ją trochę onieśmielony, po czym odwrócił się do kolegi – Black, spadamy.

- No to lepiej, żebyście nie wylecieli ze szkoły za te _wspólne sprawy_ – stwierdziła sceptycznie, nadal patrząc podejrzliwie na Syriusza. Gryfon musiał przyznać, że na swój zołzowaty sposób była przeurocza i doskonale rozumiał, o czym ględził im godzinami Rogacz.

- To na razie, Evans – lekko rzucił na odchodnym, a dziewczyna zareagowała tylko zmrużeniem powiek.

Kiedy byli już na zewnątrz, Black nie wytrzymał i przystąpił do przepytywania Ślizgona.

- Mieszkasz całe życie obok Lily Evans? – padło z ust Gryfona. Po chwili przypomniał sobie pewien incydent sprzed kilku lat i teraz już nic się kupy nie trzymało. – Zaraz, czy ty kiedyś nie zwyzywałeś jej od szlam?

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi i w milczeniu teleportowali się do Hogwartu.

Wieczorem Syriusz stanął na korytarzu na siódmym piętrze, plecami do wypłowiałego gobelinu i doznał niemałego szoku, kiedy drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń nie pojawiły się na ścianie. Dość szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że Ślizgon zdecydował go nie wpuścić, strojąc jakieś fochy, więc tylko odwrócił się na pięcie, licząc naiwnie, że chłopakowi góra za kilka godzin przejdzie.

Snape nie wychodził z Pokoju Życzeń dwa dni.

* * *

_Pomysł Seva nagłej wizyty w domu z różnych względów mi się przyda. Meerevel - jakoś będziesz musiała znosić czas od czasu Lily ;)_

_Rita Skeeter miała być tylko gościnnie, ale Filigranka zmotywowała mnie, żeby gdzieś panią redaktor upchnąć. Niniejszym oznajmiam, że dostała angaż, ale to za jakieś... dużo rozdziałów. W tym miejscu zachęcam do dzielenia się spostrzeżeniami. Jakiś element fabuły chcielibyście utrzymać na dłużej/wywalić w cholerę, nie krępujcie się wysłać cynk. To nie tak, że automatycznie przebuduję opowiadanie, ale może coś dla mnie fajnego wcale fajne nie jest ;)_

* * *

_I oczywiście za komentarze dziękuję, polecam się, et cetera... _

_W tym miejscu ogłoszenie w związku z pytaniami o mojego crossa HP i Bleacha. W związku z tym, że "Just business" mnie pochłonęło, opowiadanie "Sprawa się rypła" zawieszam do odwołania. Człowiek musi pomyśleć nad Buką w Zakazanym Lesie ;)_


	19. Fight Club

Dźgał widelcem zielony groszek na swoim talerzu, z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem upewniając się, że małe kuleczki są już dostatecznie martwe i bezbronne, by nie oddać ciosu. Właśnie doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli pastwił się już nad jedzeniem, to nie było z nim dobrze.

Brakowało mu Pokoju Życzeń, a ten ślizgoński padalec zamknął się w środku przedwczoraj i nie dawał znaku życia. Miało to bez wątpienia związek z jego wizytą na starych śmieciach i w tym konkretnym przypadku nie była to nawet przenośnia. Syriusz za cholerę – na miejscu Ślizgona – nie wiązałby z tamtym miejscem nostalgicznych wspomnień.

Domyślił się, że Snape musiał zmienić przeznaczenie Pokoju, który przestał być ich niszą i pracownią, stając się… No właśnie, czym? Gryfon stracił bite dwie godziny na kombinowanie, czym teraz było pomieszczenie za niewidzialnymi drzwiami, ale magiczna ściana nie zareagowała na żaden z jego pomysłów. Pozostawało czekać, aż Ślizgon łaskawie sam się stamtąd wywlecze.

Jak co rano pojawiła się sowia poczta, ale nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bo z nikim z zewnątrz szkoły od dłuższego czasu nie prowadził korespondencji. Prawdziwe zdziwienie wywołał u niego widok koperty, która wylądowała przed nim na stole. Uderzyła do fala zimna, gdy przy łamaniu rozpoznał lak z rodową pieczęcią _Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków_. Rozłożył papier i czytał, a w miarę, jak jego wzrok przesuwał się w dół pergaminu, dłoń coraz mocniej zaciskała się na brzegu ławy.

_Synu,_

_W związku z nieprzemyślanym zachowaniem, którego nie można przypisać jedynie młodemu i niedoświadczonemu wiekowi, jestem zmuszony cofnąć z dniem dzisiejszym Twoje zezwolenie na weekendowe wyjścia do Hogsmeade. Ostatnie wydarzenia pokazały, jak niewiele znaczy dla Ciebie pokładane w Tobie zaufanie oraz jak lekko podchodzisz do wartości reprezentowanych w rodzinie Blacków od początków jej sławetnej historii, przynosząc ujmę swojemu nazwisku. Takie akty złośliwego uporu i głupoty nie będą dłużej tolerowane. _

_Aby uniknąć z różnych względów kłopotliwej sytuacji, odradzam próbę skorzystania ze środków zgromadzonych na rodzinnych rachunkach u Gringotta. Z dniem dzisiejszym wszystkie uwierzytelnienia, wystawione na Twoje nazwisko, zostają cofnięte._

_Nie podlega dyskusji, że utrzymująca się od dłuższego czasu sytuacja wywołuje na zewnątrz wrażenie wewnętrznej niestabilności, co buduje niewłaściwy wizerunek całej rodziny. Pozostawiam sprawę Twoim przemyśleniom i oczekuję ustosunkowania się do wiadomej kwestii w przeciągu miesiąca. Po bezowocnym upływie tego okresu wyciągnę bardziej daleko idące konsekwencje._

_Z poważaniem, _

_Orion Black  
_

Chłopak przebiegł wzrokiem jeszcze raz idealnie odwzorowane litery, by wyłapać wszystko pomiędzy słowami. Ojciec zabrał mu prawo do wizyt w Hogsmeade, ale od tygodni już nie korzystał z przepustki, używając tajnych przejść. Został odcięty od rodzinnego skarbca, a nie tykał tych pieniędzy od prawie roku. No i cicha groźba na końcu, jakby pierwszy raz miał z tym do czynienia. W praktyce ten list niczego nie zmieniał w jego sytuacji. Jednak samo to, że ojciec wreszcie postawił sprawy jasno i użył oficjalnych narzędzi, czyniąc wszystko publicznym i nieodwołalnym, znaczyło tyle, że Syriusz dostał ostatnią szansę.

Jeśli się nie pokaja przed upływem miesiąca, to ojciec naprawdę go wydziedziczy.

- Łapo, co jest? – zapytał James z wyczuwalną w głosie troską. Black zdał sobie sprawę, że zdekoncentrował się na tyle, by zrzucić maskę wiecznej beztroski i opanowania.

- Z domu – powiedział bezbarwnym głosem. – Ojciec drogą urzędową odciął mnie od kasy i zabrał zezwolenie na weekendowe wyjścia. Zaczynam żałować, że nie przekazałem imiennie jakichś dziesięciu tysięcy galeonów na mugolski sierociniec - dodał, usiłując się przy tym uśmiechnąć.

- Syriusz… - zaczął Potter miękkim tonem.

- Czyli on cię serio wydziedziczy? – palnął Pettigrew, a Black momentalnie nabrał ochoty, by go skrzywdzić, ale nawet się nie poruszył, a na jego twarzy nie drgnęła jedna żyłka. Od wczesnego dzieciństwa wiedział, jak nad sobą zapanować.

- Peter, sprawdź czy cię nie ma za drzwiami – polecił poważnie Lupin, nawet na tamtego nie patrząc.

- No co? – zapytał Glizgon, zupełnie nie łapiąc aluzji.

- Dobra chłopaki, to ja się pójdę przewietrzyć. Bardzo potrzebuję spaceru –oświadczył Syriusz, podnosząc się od stołu, po czym dodał z naciskiem – długiego i samotnego – i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

Wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń i kiedy drzwi się za nim zatrzasnęły, wszystkie bariery puściły. Miał jeszcze na tyle rozsądku, by zamienić znajome wnętrze z częścią laboratoryjną na pierwsze lepsze pomieszczenie, które przyszło mu do głowy. I takim sposobem znalazł się w już-nie-swoim pokoju na piętrze obskurnego domu przy Spinner's End, który w stanie niezmienionym nie pozostał długo. Severus podszedł do pierwszej z brzegu półki, wyrwał ją ze ściany, obcierając sobie przy tym dłonie i cisnął nią w pierwszy z brzegu mebel.

Kiedy skończył, nie dlatego, że miał już dość, a raczej z braku elementów wyposażenia, które jeszcze można by było rozbić, złamać albo roztrzaskać, opadł na podłogę, absolutnie bezsilny. To w ogóle nie pomagało. Mógłby zdewastować cały Hogwart, dając ekipie remontowej zajęcie na długie tygodnie, a nie pomogłoby nawet odrobinę bardziej. Zimne, śliskie i ciemne cząstki, naciskające na świadomość, nie miały zamiaru wynieść się z jego głowy. Te pierdolone obdrapane ściany pokoju na pierwszym piętrze, zalatujący stęchlizną salon i śmierdząca eliksirami kuchnia. Wrzeszcząca Chata. Pokój wspólny Slytherinu. Wszystko w nim było, chociaż nigdy nie chciał być tego częścią.

Nie znosił tej strony samego siebie, bo był przeświadczony, że w jakiś sposób go niszczyła. Przez to nie był tym, kim być powinien. Nie czuł się sobą. Gdyby nie ten pierdolony nadbagaż, sprawy wyglądałoby inaczej. Nie byłoby w nim tyle gniewu, przez który jego życie się przykładnie pieprzyło. Gdyby nie potrzebował się rozładować, nie przelewałby frustracji na wszystko, co się rusza. Trzymałby swój pieprzony język za zębami i nigdy tak się do niej nie odezwał. Cholera, jeśli nie pozwoliłby, aby złość przemawiała przez niego w czasie Ceremonii Przydziału, zapewne nie wylądowałby w Slytherinie. Nie powinien się tam znaleźć, ale był wtedy skończenie głupi. A może jeszcze bardziej przerażony.

Bał się, że ludzie zobaczą w nim tylko to, czego być tam nie powinno. Co chciałby odrzucić, ale nie potrafił. A potem przestał się bać, bo okazało się, że miał rację. A jeszcze później zaczął się zachowywać, jakby rzeczywiście był taki, jakim go widzieli z boku. A na końcu przekroczył granicę i nazwał ją szlamą, i wszystko się skończyło.

Odezwała się do niego po jedenastu miesiącach i dziewięciu dniach, udowadniając mu tym samym, że jest skończonym kretynem. Naprawdę myślał, że po _tamtym_ nigdy już nie powie do niego słowa, a ona w dodatku się przejmowała. _Martwiła_. On z kolei sięgnął już takiego poziomu popaprania, że nie potrafił z nią nawet normalnie rozmawiać. A teraz będzie musiał, bo za dobrze ją znał by liczyć, że posłusznie przemilczy temat dziwacznego spotkania w jeszcze dziwaczniejszych okolicznościach. Obawiał się, że jeśli otworzy do niej usta, to ona od razu sięgnie do jego duszy i zorientuje się, jak głęboko zanurzył się w obłędzie. Zobaczy w nim czystą destrukcję. Przestraszy się i ucieknie. I już nie wróci, a on rozpadnie się na kawałki.

Wszystko sprowadzało się do tego, że się bał i ze strachu brała się jego złość. A skoro teraz był wkurwiony, jak nigdy w całym swoim życiu, to znaczyło, że za cholerę nie wyjdzie z tego pieprzonego Pokoju, bo jak nigdy dotąd nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić z tym wszystkim, co spotka po drugiej stronie drzwi.

* * *

Zupełnie bezwiednie nogi Syriusza znalazły dobrze znaną drogę na siódme piętro. Zatrzymał się przed pieprzoną, nieruchomą ścianą i nabrał ochoty, by ją skopać. Jak nigdy potrzebował Pokoju Życzeń, bo naprawdę go uspokajał i wyciszał, ale – oczywiście – Snape nadal nie raczył go zwolnić.

I nagle doznał olśnienia.

- Potrzebuję dostać się do najbardziej zdewastowanego pomieszczenia w Hogwarcie – wypowiedział w kierunku ściany.

* * *

Ocknął się z odrętwienia, kiedy drzwi uchyliły się ze skrzypieniem i do środka wszedł Black. Jak, do licha, udało mu się tu wleźć?

- Jesteś zdrowo popierdolony – stwierdził przybysz pozbawionym emocji głosem, ogarniając wzrokiem zniszczenia – a teraz wypad. Pokój Życzeń jest przed najbliższe dwa dni mój.

- Co? – wyrwało mu się, absolutnie zdezorientowanym głosem.

- Idź się wyżywać gdzie indziej. Nie będę się powtarzał – powtórzył Gryfon. Zachowywał się jakoś… nieblackowo.

Severus patrzył w przestrzeń nie do końca świadomym wzrokiem. Po niewczasie dotarło do niego, że najwyraźniej siedział tu dwie doby. Popieprzone.

- Spadaj rozsiewać niezadowolenie w jakichś pustych klasach. Ten przybytek będzie w najbliższym czasie wchłaniał moje żale – stwierdził Black, przewiercając go swoimi szarymi oczami, w których drgało coś zimnego. – Co się patrzysz? Myślisz, że masz wyłączność na bycie wkurwionym?!

- A ciebie co nagle wzięło?

- Nagle? Wydaje ci się, że skoro nie dewastuję mebli i nie kurwiam na prawo i lewo, to jestem ostoją wiecznego szczęścia?! – zaczął ostrzej Gryfon. – Potrzebuję tego Pokoju, więc nie ma cię.

- I co, Pan Wszystko Mi Wisi w zapamiętaniu zacznie kopać szafę? – zapytał jadowicie Severus, coraz bardziej się nakręcając.

- Mam bardziej cywilizowane metody na odzyskiwanie równowagi. Ale co kto woli. Strasznie heroiczne skopać szafę, skoro szafa nie odda? Podbudowujesz tak ego? Moje kondolencje – wyrzucał z siebie Gryfon.

Snape nie wytrzymał. Zerwał się z podłogi, wyrywając ciało ze stanu odrętwienia i doskoczył do Blacka. Przyłożył mu z furią prawym sierpowym.

Po chwili był z powrotem na zimnych kamieniach brudnej posadzki. Z niedowierzaniem szerzej otworzył powieki. Poczuł w ustach metaliczny posmak. Dotknął językiem dolnej wargi i zlizał z kącika ust krew, zaskoczony. Black stał nad nim, rozluźniając zaciśniętą przed chwilą pięść.

Do Severusa dotarło, że Gryfon oddał cios.

- Tak lepiej? – rzucił Black, patrząc wyzywająco w czarne oczy.

Właściwie… poczuł się lepiej. O cholera, to było w jakiś sposób wyzwalające. Zaskoczony spojrzał na stojącego nad nim chłopaka.

I sekundę później się na niego rzucił, a Black nie pozostał mu dłużny.

* * *

Pulsujący ból żuchwy sygnalizował mu, że będzie miał problem z przeżuciem obiadu. Chyba, że weźmie się za zupkę mleczną. Diagnostycznie przejechał językiem po linii zębów i z lekkim niezadowoleniem zaakceptował fakt, że z dolną trójką i czwórką najwyraźniej nie wszystko było jak trzeba. Na jego przedramionach pojawiały się siniaki, podchodzące już fioletem. Oparł ciężar ciała na lewej dłoni, by spróbować się podnieść, ale rwący ból oznajmił mu, że z nadgarstkiem też nie wszystko dobrze. Poza otarciami chyba był zwichnięty.

Syriusz rzucił okiem w bok i dostrzegł, że Ślizgon, zajmujący inny fragment brudnej podłogi, też ocenia swoje obrażenia. Trochę ich poniosło.

Cholera, nigdy w życiu się tak nie bił.

Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały i twarze jednocześnie wykrzywiły się w identycznych, pozbawionych wesołości uśmiechach.

- To nie jest śmieszne – stwierdził Black, usiłując oderwać od posadzki ciało, które odmawiało współpracy. – Jesteśmy popieprzeni.

- Co ty nie powiesz – padło tylko z ust Snape'a.

- To się nie może powtórzyć – oznajmił już poważniej. – Nie możemy do tego znowu dopuścić, bo do reszty nam odbije.

Zobaczył zrozumienie w czarnych oczach. Obaj wiedzieli o co chodziło. W którymś momencie, pewnie po tym, jak walnął Ślizgonem o podłogę i w odpowiedzi sam oberwał w tył głowy, tracąc grunt pod nogami, zupełnie zanurzyli się w szaleństwie i po prostu zaczęli się naparzać bez żadnych hamulców. To było takie wyzwalające. Tłukli się jak nakręceni i czerpali z tego czystą przyjemność. Nigdy nie czuł się taki nieskrępowany. Problem w tym, że było tam też coś ciemnego, pierwotnego. Niebezpiecznego.

Szczęśliwie chyba obydwu jednocześnie włączyła się czerwona lampka.

- Jak ty to robisz? – zapytał nagle Snape, z nietypowym dla siebie brakiem powściągliwości. – Jak ty to robisz, że nie potrzebujesz… skopać szafy?

- Nie wiem – od razu odpowiedział, zgodnie z prawdą. – Czasem mam ochotę coś rozwalić. Chyba wtedy szukam sobie dodatkowego zajęcia. Unurdzam Panią Norris w budyniu, zawieszę gacie Filcha na Wieży Astronomicznej albo idę powkurwiać jakiegoś Ślizgona. Jeśli nie mogę skorzystać z takich ewentualności, to kończy się jak u Scrivenshafta, czystą głupotą – doprecyzował Syriusz i zawiesił głos, zorientowawszy się, że chyba powiedział za dużo. – W każdym razie zalecałbym znalezienie kreatywnego hobby, bo mam już powyżej uszu twojego ciskania się i wiecznych wontów. Od tego zaczynam myśleć o szafach – skończył z półuśmieszkiem.

Snape wpatrywał się w niego dobrą chwilę, ale nie skomentował.

- No to chyba pora na obiad? – rzucił lekko, podnosząc się z klęczek. Powoli stanął na nogach i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Nie nakładasz Glamour? – spytał odrobinę zdziwiony Ślizgon.

- Ostatnio wypadłem z obiegu i zaczyna mi już brakować zainteresowania hogwarckiej społeczności – stwierdził po chwili zastanowienia Black. – Może wzbudzę litość w jakimś dziewczęcym sercu i na poprawę humoru dostanę babeczki?

* * *

To było skończenie głupie. Zupełnie w stylu Blacka.

Ze swojego miejsca Severus obserwował, jak Gryfon skupia na sobie uwagę całej Wielkiej Sali, kuśtykając w kierunku stołu Lwów.

- Łapo, widzę spacer nie obył się bez atrakcji – stwierdził bez przesadnej troski Potter, widocznie uspokojony debilnym uśmiechem od ucha do ucha, który nie schodził z ust Blacka.

- Wiesz jaka ze mnie łamaga. A schody takie śliskie – odpowiedział obiekt ogólnego zainteresowania.

- Panie Black, co się stało? – zapytała ze wzburzeniem McGonagall, podchodząc do swojego podopiecznego. – Nie uwierzę, że takich obrażeń nabawił się pan uderzając o poręcz – dodała krytycznie.

- Pani profesor, wszystko w porządku. Dziękuję za troskę – odparł Gryfon, na chwilę przestając się szczerzyć. Tylko na chwilę.

- Nie czuję się usatysfakcjonowana taką odpowiedzią, panie Black – ostrzegła McGonagall.

Chłopak przez chwilę milczał, a kiedy otworzył usta miał bardzo blackowe spojrzenie. Severus był już pewien, że walnie coś skończenie idiotycznego.

- To przez babeczki – objaśnił, przyjmując smutny wyraz twarzy. – Nie dostałem w tym roku babeczek na Walentynki – żalił się. – Najwyraźniej damska część Hogwartu zapomniała o mojej skromniej osobie, więc może teraz dostanę jakieś ze współczucia? – wypalił, rzucając znaczące spojrzenie w stronę gryfońskich koleżanek, które natychmiast się rozchichotały.

- Panie Black… – krytycznie zaczęła profesorka, ale przewróciła oczami i dała za wygraną.

- Bardzo lubię babeczki – oświadczył z olśniewającym uśmiechem chłopak. – Najbardziej z nadzieniem truskawkowym – doinformował, puszczając oko do Vitalii Austen. Następnie ostentacyjnie przeniósł wzrok nieco niżej, w okolice niedopiętego guzika u szaty Gryfonki, co spotkało się z jej strony z szerokim uśmiechem.

To, że nie dalej, jak godzinę temu okładali się jak zahipnotyzowani, wydało się Severusowi złudzeniem, ale przecież sygnalizowały to widoczne u Blacka siniaki i te ukryte pod jego własnym Glamour, przypominające o sobie pulsującym bólem.

Naprawdę byli popaprani i Ślizgon wolał już nie roztrząsać, który z nich bardziej nadawał się do na oddział psychiatryczny w Świętym Mungu.

* * *

_Taa, a więc u mnie Syriusz także ma odchyły, w końcu jego sytuacji osobistej nie można nazwać prostą. Wybaczcie wszyscy, którzy wolicie go w mniej pokręconej wersji._

* * *

_Dziękuję za komentarze, w szczególności Adze za jej uwagi._

_A więc po kolei - teleportacja w granicach Hogwartu rzeczywiście nie byłaby dla chłopaków możliwa, kajam się - jakoś mi to umknęło ;)_

_W odniesieniu do chronologii - mój błąd, miałam zakodowane, że sprawa z Lily miała miejsce na 4. roku. Wbiję sobie do serca na przyszłość. Epizod z Wrzeszczącą Chatą umiejscowiłam także na 4. roku - powiedzmy że to daje jakieś dwa lata z górką od bieżącej akcji._

_Sprawa z metryką Syriusza - zamierzona. Wg kanonu urodził się jesienią 1959r., więc list z Hogwartu dostał po jedenastych urodzinach i zaczął naukę od września '71 (analogicznie jak w przypadku Hermiony - rocznikowo starszej od Harry'ego i Rona). Potraktowałam temat w ten sposób, że uczniowie z tego samego rocznika są na tym samym roku w Hogwarcie (czyli u mnie Black jest z 1960r.) - niekanonicznie, ale motyw z Syriuszem, który - ku niekoniecznie swojej rozpaczy - nie może używać legalnie różdżki poza szkołą, przyda mi się jeszcze w przyszłości ;)_


	20. Lost Bonds

Kolejne tygodnie mijały całkiem spokojnie, chociaż Syriusz nie ważył się narzekać na nudę. Miał w pamięci ferie bożonarodzeniowe i styczeń, który po nich nastąpił, przynosząc ze sobą napiętą atmosferę w całym Hogwarcie. Wolałby wylądować na tydzień u Filcha na szlabanie albo przepisać trzy razy podręcznik do historii magii, niż zaaplikować sobie rozrywki z gatunku tych zimowych. Starał się nie myśleć o zbliżającym się terminie wygasającego ultimatum, jakie postawił mu ojciec. I tak nie miał zamiaru nic z tym zrobić. Dokładnie wiedział w jakim kierunku pójdą sprawy, kiedy po zaskakująco cichej i chłodnej wymianie zdań w rodzinnym gronie ostatni raz przestępował próg Grimmuald Place 12, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi wejściowe.

Schodząc na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali zobaczył stojącego przy schodach Snape'a, nieruchomo wpatrującego się w ścianę przed sobą. Korytarz był pusty, jak zawsze o tak niemiłosiernie wczesnej porze, więc zatrzymał się obok Ślizgona. Podążył za jego wzrokiem i na twarzy wykwitł mu szeroki uśmiech. Wiekowy fresk, zupełnie już pozbawiony swoich pierwotnie żywych barw, zdobił nowy element dekoracyjny, magicznie umieszczony na murze.

_Purus Veneratis rządzi!_

- Świetne – wyszeptał zafascynowany – no to teraz marka ma swój fanklub.

- Kurwa, jakiś analfabeta zrobił literówkę w Venenatis – padło krytycznie z usta Snape'a. Chłopak uniósł różdżkę, by usunąć magiczne graffiti, ale Syriusz go powstrzymał.

- Zostaw, reklama dźwignią handlu. Product placement – wyjaśnił Gryfon głosem znawcy.

- Żartujesz? I to ma nie ściągać na nas uwagi? – zapytał Ślizgon z irytacją.

- Jakich _nas_? Stary, stetryczały i cholernie biegły w swoim fachu mistrz eliksirów z Pokątnej zapewne nie będzie miał nic przeciwko takiemu małemu dowodowi uznania dla jego pracy – wyszczerzył się Black.

Snape spojrzał na niego niewiele mówiącym wzrokiem i nie skomentował, za to odwrócił się w kierunku schodów i ruszył przodem do Wielkiej Sali. Syriusz dał mu minutę przewagi i spacerkiem skierował się w to samo miejsce.

Tuż przed szeroko otwartymi odrzwiami na jego drodze stanął inny Ślizgon.

- Syriusz.

- A to odmiana, czyli jednak nie jestem niewidzialny? – zaczął ostrzej, niż zamierzał. Nie chciał rozmawiać. Potrzebował uzupełnić poziom cukru we krwi, ponaigrywać się z problemów sercowych Rogacza i głośno pozachwycać talentem cukierniczym Vitalii. Intruz najwyraźniej był mocno zdeterminowany i nie pozwolił się wyminąć, zastawiając sobą drzwi.

- Oczywiście masz zamiar coś z tym zrobić – to było bardziej stwierdzenie, niż pytanie. Jakby chłopak potrzebował stanąć na silniejszej pozycji. Zawsze tak robił.

- Nie wrócę, jeśli ot to_ pytasz_ – podkreślił mocniej – Regulus.

- Skończ z tym. Nawet twój egoizm musi mieć jakieś granice – padło z ust młodszego Blacka. Nie był już taki pewny siebie. Właściwie był mocno podenerwowany.

- Wszystkie zabawki są twoje i baw się grzecznie – rzucił Syriusz z sarkazmem, jakby rzeczywiście chodziło o coś błahego, a nie rodowe dziedzictwo. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, kiedy nastąpiła zupełnie nieprzewidziana przez niego reakcja, nie mająca nic wspólnego z protekcjonalnym chłodem, doskonale wystudiowanym przez lata odpowiedniego wychowania.

- Wróć – powiedział Regulus rozkazująco i chociaż jego głos był bezbarwny, szare oczy nie ukrywały emocji. Nie było w nich nienawiści ani złości. Przez chwilę chłopak wyglądał, jakby… prosił.

Syriusz był zbyt wytrącony z równowagi i nie wiedział, jak na to zareagować.

- Jeśli nie wrócisz, będę tobą – upewnił Regulus – bo dla odmiany mam silniej zakorzenione poczucie obowiązku i honoru. Ale to nie moje… – zawiesił głos, ale się opanował, znów przybierając maskę. – Z chwilą, kiedy ojciec cię wydziedziczy, przestaniesz dla mnie istnieć. Nie rozumiesz, że rodzina, jej powiązania, wpływy i siła są wszystkim? Mogą dać wszystko? Będziesz umiał istnieć bez tego?

- Mam rodzinę, tylko noszą inne nazwiska niż moje – stwierdził chłodno. Bez emocji, dopasowując się to rozmówcy. W tej chwili rzeczywiście był Syriuszem Blackiem III, jakim najwyraźniej chciał go widzieć młodszy brat.

To zakończyło rozmowę. Regulus momentalnie usztywnił ramiona, podniósł wyżej głowę, a jego spojrzenie utraciło tę odrobinę zagubienia, jaką przed chwilę ujawniało. Odwrócił się i wkroczył do Wielkiej Sali.

Syriusz został na miejscu i walczył z nasilającą się potrzebą włamania się do pustej klasy na piątym piętrze. Tylko przez moment. W końcu też był Blackiem i niektórych elementów starannego, arystokratycznego wychowania nie dało się wykorzenić. Po niecałej minucie postawił krok w kierunku stołu Gryfonów, nie mogąc się doczekać ostatnio cierpiętniczej miny Jamesa, robiącego dużo szumu Petera i uspokajającej obecności Remusa.

* * *

Wizualizował sobie szafę. Taką trąconą zębem czasu, z pordzewiałymi zawiasami, próchniejącym frontem i kornikami wypełzającymi z rozsychających się szczelin miedzy półkami. Dębową. Łudząco podobną do tej z salonu o obdrapanych ścianach, z wypłowiałym dywanem. Tylko czekającą, aż ktoś ukróci jej męki i odeśle w niebyt.

To był już wyższy poziom popaprania, ale pomagało o tyle, że chwilowo nie myślał o zielonych oczach, badawczo się mu przyglądających od trzydziestu dwóch minut. Szlag, miał nie myśleć o oczach. Szafa. Stara, ledwo trzymająca się w jednym kawałku, z obłażącą farbą… Taką zieloną.

I znów wrócił do szmaragdowego spojrzenia, bombardującego go z drugiego końca pokoju Slughorna. Pieprzony Klub Ślimaka. Zabije za to Blacka. Posiniaczy ten jego gryfoński pysk. Jakby do tej pory cotygodniowe spotkania z tą bandą nie były wystarczająco wyczerpujące. Miesiąc temu nie miał jednak na głowie intensywnej uwagi damskiej reprezentacji Gryffindoru w osobie Lily Evans. Oczywiście wtedy też była tu, podobnie jak na połowie jego zajęć, jak codziennie w Wielkiej Sali i na korytarzach. On sam zawsze był świadomy jej nastroju, odczytywał jej rozdrażnienie objawiające się przygryzaniem wargi albo radość, kiedy błyszczały jej oczy. Ale nie towarzyszył temu żaden przejaw uwagi z jej strony. Mógł bezkarnie wchłaniać jej pasywną obecność jak ćpun swoje słodycze. Teraz, ilekroć zahaczał o nią wzrokiem, napotykał jej spojrzenie i nie potrafił go odczytać. Znał ją jak nikt inny, ale od tego głupiego spotkania w mugolskim Londynie coś się zmieniło. Bał się zmian, bo zawsze zmierzały do czegoś gorszego.

Potrzebował jej jak powietrza, a jednocześnie obecna sytuacja była nieznośnie wyczerpująca.

Naprawdę musiał sobie znaleźć jakieś hobby, bo inaczej zwariuje.

Black dla odmiany także wydawał się nie być w najlepszym nastroju. O ile zawsze wykańczał ciągnącymi się w nieskończoność intelektualno-sarkastycznymi dysputami ślizgońską część ślimaczego towarzystwa, bawiąc się jak dziecko nową zabawką, dzisiaj chyba poza _dobry wieczór _nie padło z jego ust żadne słowo. Akurat z tego stanu Severus czerpał sadystyczną przyjemność. W końcu wylądowali tutaj przez Blacka.

Och, bardzo potrzebował się rozładować. Potrzebował jakiejś odskoczni i chyba miał nawet pewne pomysły, co by to mogło być.

* * *

Był dziś za bardzo wyczerpany, by odcinać się Ślizgonom i spotkanie Klubu Ślimaka chyba pierwszy raz było dla niego męką. Po dłuższych przemyśleniach, a już samo to było męczące, doszedł do wniosku, że cała sprawa z ojcem rusza go bardziej, niż przewidywał. Na wielu poziomach było to bardziej skomplikowane, niż wcześniej mu się wydawało. Teraz doszła jeszcze zupełnie nieoczekiwana reakcja Regulusa, do której nie potrafił się odnieść. Pod wieloma względami się różnili i dlatego zawsze wiedział, że brat nigdy nie zrozumie jego punktu widzenia. Jednak po dzisiejszym poranku czuł się jak podły szczur, który ucieka z tonącego okrętu, zupełnie stawiając krzyżyk na reszcie szczurzego miotu.

W dodatku tkwiło w nim przekonanie, że skłamał Regulusowi. Powiedział, że ma rodzinę tutaj, ale od pół roku łgał najbliższym mu osobom i je zaniedbywał, uciekając do Pokoju Życzeń. Poza krótkimi, utrzymanymi w lekkim tonie wymianami dowcipnych spostrzeżeń w czasie posiłków i między zajęciami, w zasadzie z nimi nie rozmawiał poważnie od tygodni. James dał sobie już spokój z wciąganiem go w konwersacje i cały czas nawijał o problemach sercowych albo quidditchu, bardziej aby nie zapadała między nimi cisza. Remus, który nigdy nie był szczególnie rozemocjonowany, ostatnio zrobił się bardziej zgaszony. Peter… Cholera, z nim akurat chyba nigdy jakoś szczególniej więzi nie miał, co nie zmieniało faktu, że jeszcze mniej obchodziły go ostatnimi czasy jego sprawy.

Taaak. Ostatnimi czasy bywał zarzewiem szkolnych wojen, a dla zabicia czasu zakrwawiał podłogę w Pokoju Życzeń, okładając się ze Snapem. Zdecydowanie potrzebował się ogarnąć.

* * *

- Black, słyszałeś kiedyś o Wywarze Tojadowym? – zapytał zupełnie nie po ślizgońsku, prosto z mostu, po kwadransie udawania, że się skupia nad pustym kociołkiem.

- Nie brzmi jak specyfik na poprawę urody. Ktoś to zamówił? – zainteresował się, odrobinę zdziwiony.

- _Eliksiry dla zaawansowanych_, tom trzeci, strona sto czterdziesta szósta. Z przypisami na następnej – padło z ust Severusa, któremu odeszła ochota tłumaczenia wszystkiego od początku.

Black spojrzał najpierw na biblioteczkę, a potem na Ślizgona, jakby ten spadł na głowę z Wieży Astronomicznej. Snape nie zareagował. Po jakichś dwóch minutach Gryfon jednak nie wytrzymał, podniósł się z miękkich poduszek i wygrzebał ze sterty książek tą właściwą. Przekartkował i odnalazł odpowiednie hasło. Przez chwilę jego twarz wyrażała skupienie, które w miarę przesuwania się wzroku w dół tekstu zaczęło przechodzić w dezorientację.

- Nie łapię – podsumował krótko, kiedy doszedł do dołu strony.

- Przypisy – powtórzył Ślizgon, już zirytowany.

Black prychnął, ale przerzucił stronę. Szerzej otworzył oczy.

- Lykantropia?

- Jeśli nie wiesz, co to znaczy, odsyłam do _Podstawowych terminów wiedzy z zakresu Czarnej Magii_. Druga półka, za _Leksykonem…_ – kontynuował znużonym głosem, ale Gryfon mu przerwał.

- Wiem, czym jest lykantropia. Chcesz uwarzyć ten wywar? – zapytał poważnie.

- To zależy. Zasadniczo narusza to wszystkie cztery zasady, które ustaliliśmy. Przede wszystkim wywar w jakimś stopniu interreaguje z Czarną Magią – zaczął wyliczać. – Po drugie, nie wiem, czy jego działanie nie wprowadza trwałych zmian psychofizycznych. Nie zapobiega przemianom, ale pozwala zachować świadomość w ich trakcie, nie wiem, na jakiej zasadzie. Dalej, podanie antidotum zaraz po wypiciu wywaru nie ma sensu, bo wywar wywołuje skutki z opóźnieniem i pod pewnymi warunkami, a tych _pewnych warunkach_ podanie antidotum raczej nie wchodzi w grę.

- Wyjaśnij.

- Eliksir aplikuje się przed pełnią. Czy działa poprawnie można stwierdzić już po przemianie. A zaaplikowanie antidotum rozszalałemu wilkołakowi nie wchodzi w grę, więc jeśli coś będzie nie tak, nie ma jak tego odwrócić – zreferował, po czym dokończył – I wreszcie… nie mogę tego przetestować sam. Na człowieka bez wilkołaczej natury zwyczajnie nie zadziała.

Gryfon szybko wszystko przyswoił. Najwyraźniej doskonale wiedział do czego ta rozmowa zmierza.

- Testerem może być tylko człowiek z genem wilkołaka. I przypadkowo jeden sypia w gryfońskim dormitorium – powoli dokończył za niego Black. – Dlaczego chcesz go uwarzyć?

- To bardzo skomplikowana mikstura. Nie znam nikogo, kto potrafi ją przygotować. Slughorn jej nie zrobił, dowiadywałem się – ze złośliwym uśmiechem poinformował Severus. – Powiedzmy, że znalazłem sobie hobby.

Po spojrzeniu Blacka upewnił się, że ten załapał aluzję.

- Nie przygotuję go w jedną noc. Receptura jest unikalna. Dla każdego przypadku ustala się indywidualne proporcje składników. Żeby nie było wątpliwości – to jest kurewsko niebezpieczne, więc należy rozważyć ryzyko i przewidywane korzyści.

- I dochodzi jeszcze jeden drobny szczegół. Remus dowie się o naszym małym biznesie – uświadomił Ślizgona Black.

- To mi akurat wisi, o ile nie poleci z tym do Dumbledore'a. Sam zdecyduj, czy chcesz mu powiedzieć, czy raczej jego huncwockie serduszko pęknie na wieść o brataniu się z wrogiem – skończył Severus zjadliwie.

- Dobra, nawet jeśli powiem Remusowi… – zignorował ostatnie – O ile w ogóle on będzie chciał… Skąd wiesz, jak go przygotować? Powiedziałeś, że to jest powiązane z Czarną Magią. W tym podręczniku jest tylko ogólny opis, żadnej receptury. W Hogwarcie nie mamy dostępu do tego rodzaju literatury – zakwestionował Gryfon.

Severus był pod wrażeniem, że tak szybko wyłapał tę nieścisłość. Sięgnął do biblioteczki i wyciągnął mocno podniszczoną książkę.

- Mojej matki – poinformował, wskazując tomiszcze. – Miała… oryginalne zainteresowania. Jest tu receptura i sporo szczegółowych informacji. To nie tak, że Wywar Tojadowy opiera się na Czarnej Magii, ale raczej lykantropia jest nią wywołana. Sama mikstura jest czysta, ale działa trochę inaczej. Jej składniki działają inaczej w przypadku Czarnej Magii niż tej Jasnej.

- Pożyczę sobie, do snu. Muszę mniej więcej załapać o co chodzi, zanim wyskoczę z tym do Lunatyka. – stwierdził wreszcie Gryfon, sięgając po zakazaną książkę. Ślizgon już otwierał usta, by go ochrzanić, ale nie miał okazji. – Nie jestem głupi, nie wyniosę jej z Pokoju Życzeń. Jeszcze tylko brakowało, żeby ktoś znalazł taką pozycje walającą się po gryfońskim dormitorium – upewnił Black, sadowiąc się na kanapie i zabierając do lektury.

W Severusie coraz mocniej narastało przekonanie, że ładuje się na własne życzenie w poważny syf, ale przynajmniej nie miał już ochoty przejść się na piąte piętro. Jego umysł był skoncentrowany na upychaniu nadprogramowego projektu w napięty grafik i siłą woli wyciszał szepty, które mówiły mu, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to prędzej czy później wyleci z Hogwartu i będzie miał szczęście nie zahaczając o Azkaban. Niemniej, sama myśl o realizacji pomysłu wywoływała w nim przyjemną ekscytację i dla tego uczucia warto było podjąć ryzyko.

* * *

_No więc trochę Regulusa, który z założenia miał pojawiać się dużo bardziej epizodycznie, ale jakoś zrobiło się go więcej. Tak jak niektórym wspominałam - Sevowi w głowie nie postało brać się za Wywar Tojadowy z czystej dobroci, a przynajmniej nie takiej znowu jawnej, bo jego severusowatość tego by nie zniosła._

_Gościu - Syriusz i Sev nie mają licencji na teleportację, jak wskazuje przypadek pierwszego (który nadal "potrzebuje do tego dziesięciu metrów wolnej przestrzeni") wciąż się uczą. Ale co tam nielegalne zaginanie przestrzeni, skoro Black jest niezarejestrowanym animagiem, a Snape warzy nielegalne eliksiry, za co obaj mogą pójść siedzieć? ;)_

* * *

_Za komentarze wszystkim dziękuję. Wciąż rozbudowuje mi się lista favów i alertów, co niesamowicie mobilizuje. Jesteście wspaniali ;)_


	21. Great Expectations

Przez kolejne dni Syriusz bił się z myślami i przekartkował wszystkie dostępne w bibliotece pozycje, które wydawały się być źródłem jakiejkolwiek wiedzy o lykantropii i Wywarze Tojadowym. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Bał się reakcji Lunatyka na informację o tym, czym się zajmował ponadprogramowo przez ostatnie pół roku. Nie wiedział, jak w miarę neutralnie przedstawić mu pomysł Snape'a. Najzabawniejsze w tym wszystkim, że najmniejszy niepokój wywoływała w nim strona techniczna. Z jakiegoś powodu wiedział, że Ślizgon potrafi uwarzyć ten eliksir. Zawsze był skrupulatny i ostrożny, nie lubił podejmować niepotrzebnego ryzyka i nienawidził działać w ciemno. Musiał od tygodni o tym myśleć, bo wydawał się naprawdę przygotowany od strony teoretycznej. Jak by na to nie patrzeć, był naprawdę dobry w te klocki.

Black wyczekiwał od rana okazji, by zostać z Lupinem w cztery oczy i ta nadarzyła się po obiedzie. Siedzieli na błoniach obok Wieży Astronomicznej. Petera gdzieś wcięło, a James miał trening quidditcha. Nie bardzo wiedząc, jak zacząć, po prostu przeszedł do rzeczy.

- Lunatyku, chciałbym pogadać – zaczął, zdecydowanie zbyt niepewnie.

- O tym? – bez wstępów zapytał Remus, sięgając do kieszeni i wyjmując fiolkę z przejrzystą cieczą, a następnie kładąc ją na dłoni przyjaciela. Syriusz wstrzymał oddech. Dwie noce wcześniej trzymał tę samą fiolkę w dłoniach i przekazał ją anonimowemu nabywcy. Wszystkie eliksiry były magicznie oznaczane i nie miał wątpliwości, że to Veritaserum sprzedał dwie noce temu.

- Remus…

- Mówiłem, że się dowiem. A teraz mnie popraw, jeśli się mylę – bezbarwnym głosem powiedział Lupin - Szmuglujesz eliksiry dla Purus Venenatis. Nie mam tylko pojęcia, po co.

- Nie szmugluję eliksirów, Lunatyku. Ja… – przyciszonym głosem ciągnął Black – jestem Purus Venenatis. A właściwie trzydziestoma procentami Purus Venenatis.

Lupin aż wciągnął powietrze.

- Do reszty ci odbiło? Nie powiesz mi, że rozprowadzasz po szkole mikstury, które sam warzysz w jakiejś kanciapie – wyrzucił z siebie, mocno wytrącony z równowagi. – Straciłeś rozum?!

- Nie warzę eliksirów. Zajmuję się public relations – niezgrabnie objaśnił Syriusz. Ta rozmowa szła źle. Bardzo źle. – Nie jestem idiotą, nie wprowadzamy nic niesprawdzonego. Wiem, że to nie jest zabawa.

- A żebyś wiedział, że nie jest – prawie krzyknął Remus, angażując uwagę siedzących w pobliżu uczniów. Ponownie zniżył głos. – Jacy _my_?

- Ja i… Snape – odpowiedział spokojnie, chociaż w środku szalała w nim panika.

Na twarzy Lupina odbiło się zdumienie, ale tylko na chwilę.

- Oczywiście – stwierdził do siebie, jakby składał wszystkie strzępki informacji w całość. – Wywar Żywej Śmierci u Slughorna, ostatni mecz… Nie patrz tak, twoje częstowanie Snape'a popcornem nawet w tamtych warunkach było mocno zastanawiające. I te zamieszki w styczniu… Czy Ślizgoni też w tym siedzą? – zapytał znów ostrzej.

- Żadnych Ślizgonów, przysięgam. To znaczy – poza Snapem. To jest układ czysto biznesowy.

- Łapo, naprawdę nie ogarniam – zmęczonym głosem, trochę bezradnie powiedział po dłużej chwili Remus.

Syriusz, analizując na gorąco sytuację na ile tylko mógł, doszedł do wniosku, że gorzej już nie będzie. Postanowił więc przejść do tematu, od którego zaczął.

- Lunatyku, jak dużo wiesz o Wywarze Tojadowym?

* * *

Severus, obserwując Blacka przez ostatnie dni, uzyskał pewność, że ten podjął już decyzję w sprawie Wywaru, ale nie mógł się zebrać, żeby pogadać o tym z Lupinem. Gryfon rzadko bywał wyraźnie podenerwowany, a to, jak go teraz nosiło świadczyło tylko, że naprawdę się bał. Jak by na to nie patrzeć, łgał Huncwotom przez ostatnie pół roku, więc obawy były uzasadnione. Z kolei Ślizgon też zaczynał nabierać wątpliwości. To było coś z zupełnie innej bajki i w tej konkretnej pierwsze skrzypce grały potwory.

- Nie ma tu schodów, którymi mógłbyś zwiać, więc nawet nie próbuj – usłyszał przed sobą i krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. – A teraz powiesz mi, co się dzieje, Sev.

No to, kurwa, pięknie.

- Nic się nie dzieje, Lily.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego dokładnie tak, jak przez ostatnie tygodnie. Wzrokiem nieodgadnionym. Niepokojącym. Zielone tęczówki wchłonęły jego całą determinację, odzierając go z masek i bezpiecznego pancerza. Zerwała kontakt wzrokowy, zostawiając go nieposkładanym.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptał. Był prawdziwie zadziwiony, że znalazł w sobie dość siły, by poruszyć wargami.

Znów spod powiek błysnęła zieleń, ale tym razem otuliła go czymś ciepłym. Znajomym. Cholera, mógłby umrzeć dla tego błysku w zieleni jej tęczówek.

- Długo się zbierałeś – stwierdziła krytycznie, ale kąciki jej ust drgnęły, nieznacznie podnosząc się do góry. – A teraz poważnie, wszystko w porządku? Chodzi mi o Blacka i wasze… _wspólne sprawy_. Black plus nadprogramowe aktywności rzadko oznacza coś dobrego.

- Naprawdę wszystko jest dobrze. Jest… lepiej – ostatnie niemal wyszeptał, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak inaczej ubrać myśli w słowa.

- Widzę – stwierdziła po prostu, a jej spojrzenie prześliznęło się uważnie po twarzy Severusa. – Spróbuj nie dać się wywalić ze szkoły, bo reszta Slytherinu usilnie ku temu zmierza.

- Nie bawię się ich zabawkami – odpowiedział natychmiast, może zbyt ostro, ale nie okazała, żeby ją to dotknęło.

- Jakimi zabawkami bawisz się z Blackiem?

- Lily…

- Dobra, ale ostrzegałam – dała za wygraną. – To… na razie.

- Na razie – powtórzył za nią i odprowadził wzrokiem, kiedy ruszyła korytarzem w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

Chwilę stał jak skamieniały i dopiero po jakiejś minucie zorientował się, że drżą mu ręce. Był zdziwiony, że w ogóle stoi, bo czuł się fizycznie wycieńczony, w taki przyjemny sposób, jak po długim biegu. Może dobre pięć minut później ruszył z miejsca w kierunku Pokoju Życzeń.

No to przynajmniej ze sobą rozmawiali, co nie zmieniało faktu, że reakcja jego organizmu niezbicie udowadniała, iż był w niewyobrażalnym stopniu popaprany.

* * *

Stanął przed nagą ścianą, mając za plecami znajomy gobelin z trollami. Zapach kofeiny przyjemnie go otrzeźwiał. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że wszystko może się skończyć katastrofą i wizualizował sobie dobrze znane wnętrze Pokoju Życzeń. Kiedy na ścianie pojawiły się drzwi, usłyszał za plecami westchnienie.

- O cholera, nie powiesz mi Łapo, że to jest…

- Witam w Pokoju Życzeń.

Wszedł do środka pierwszy, a za nim podążył Remus, z komicznie otwartymi ustami. Na dźwięk ich kroków Snape odwrócił się od kociołka.

- Zgaduję, że Black z grubsza przedstawił zarysy projektu? – zapytał bez wdawania się w grzecznościowe powitania Ślizgon.

- Z grubsza – powiedział trochę niepewnie Lupin. Syriusz wcale nie dziwił się jego zdezorientowaniu. Cała ta sytuacja była co najmniej niecodzienna.

- Najpierw przeczytaj wszystko, co leży na stole. Żeby mieć ogólne pojęcie – poinstruował Remusa Snape. – Kawa? – A to już było do niego.

Black podał Ślizgonowi dymiący kubek i sam opadł na swoją kanapę. Dołączył do niego Lunatyk, zgarniając z blatu pierwszą z brzegu książkę.

- To będzie raczej skomplikowane i ryzykowne, więc nie ruszymy tego, jeśli będą jakieś wątpliwości – stwierdził profesjonalnie Snape.

- Dlaczego chcesz uwarzyć Wywar Tojadowy? – zapytał Remus, podnosząc wzrok znad lektury.

- Bo jest trudny i to będzie wyzwanie. Myślę, że potrafię go przygotować – odpowiedział Ślizgon, trochę zaskakując Syriusza bezpośredniością. Był zdecydowanie bardziej pewny siebie, niż zazwyczaj i nie wynikało to z potrzeby uspokojenia Lupina. Snape nigdy nie mówił czegoś, jeśli nie był tego pewien.

- W porządku. Muszę się zastanowić, kiedy dowiem się więcej. Jak wiele czasu zajmie ci ten… projekt?

- Co najmniej dwa cykle księżycowe. Pomijając to, że poszczególne etapy warzenia wywaru wiążą się z fazami księżyca, nie mam zamiaru od razu testować normalnej dawki, więc nie spodziewaj się natychmiastowych efektów – wyjaśniał Ślizgon. – Mam też pomysł na dodatkowe środki bezpieczeństwa.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego pytająco. O tym wcześniej nie gadali.

- Pomyślałem, żeby przygotować antidotum, które można podać przed zaaplikowaniem wywaru. Sam Wywar Tojadowy zaczyna działać uaktywniony przez gen wilkołaczy, a więc w czasie pełni. Można by użyć opartego na bezoarze antidotum, które zneutralizuje skutki tylko w przypadku niewłaściwego działania bazowej mikstury.

- Bo… bezoar wchłania trucizny, ale nie działa, jeśli organizm nie rozpozna mikstury jako zabójczej – podjął Syriusz zaciekawiony. – Czyli jeśli z Wywarem Tojadowym będzie wszystko cacy, antidotum go nie zneutralizuje?

- Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru – rzucił z wyczuwalnym sarkazmem Snape, ale przytaknął. – Slughorn chyba by zeszedł na zawał ze szczęścia, że jeden z jego Ślimaków wie w ogóle, co to do cholery jest bezoar.

- Nie odpuścisz mi tego Klubu Ślimaka? – zapytał Syriusz poirytowany. Ostatnio słyszał narzekania na ten temat trzy razy dziennie.

- Nadal mam ci ochotę spuścić za to wpierdol, więc zalecam stulić pysk – rzucił Ślizgon i upił kawy.

Syriusza nagle tknęło i spojrzał na milczącego od jakiegoś czasu Lunatyka. Spodziewał się, że przyjaciel odpłynął zaczytany, ale trafił na jego zaskoczone spojrzenie, przenoszone z jednego na drugiego.

- Wkręciłem Snape'a do bandy dupowłazów Slughorna z czystej przekory – doinformował, nie wiedząc jak odczytać reakcję Lunatyka.

- To było czyste skurwysyństwo, nie przekora – wycedził poszkodowany.

- Przyjąłem – uciął Syriusz. – A jak Eliksir Push-up'owy? Znów są dwa zamówienia. Może zaczniemy to dawać na receptę, bo kobiety nie mają umiaru. Nie narzekam, tak tylko mówię.

- Tego nie da się przedawkować. Myślisz, że nie przewidziałem ubytków w mózgach klientek?

- To nie jest to, o czym myślę – padło z ust Remusa. Snape tylko przewrócił oczami, a Black uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Serio?

- Wiesz, Vitalia nie wyhodowała takiego dekoltu w szafie, a w zeszłym roku nosiła miseczkę B – wyjaśnił jak dziecku Syriusz głosem znawcy.

* * *

Severus mechanicznie dorzucał kolejne składniki do Eliksiru Push-up'owego, jak go nazwał Black. Mógłby to robić z zamkniętymi oczami. Nie był rozkojarzony, bo na to nigdy by sobie nie pozwolił, stojąc nad kociołkiem. Jakaś część jego umysłu błądziła jednak wokół Wywaru Tojadowego. To naprawdę może się udać.

Był podekscytowany i chociaż zawsze najlepiej czuł się pracując z eliksirami, teraz było to coś nowego. Bardziej pochłaniającego niż przygotowywanie antidotum, a tam dochodził element kreatywności. Wywar Tojadowy rzeczywiście był wyzwaniem, a on wiedział, jak to zrobić. Równocześnie z lekkim zaskoczeniem przyjął do wiadomości, że w trakcie wszystko może się zmienić i będzie się musiał zmierzyć z niewiadomymi. Zupełnie na poczekaniu wpadł na pomysł antidotum bezoarowego i zdał sobie sprawę, że takie rzeczy mogą się pojawić także później, w miarę zagłębiania się w recepturę i badania działania mikstury. Z natury nie lubił niewiadomych i zawsze był przygotowany, by zmierzyć się z konkretnymi, z góry ustalonymi konsekwencjami. W tym przypadku wszystkie nieznane ewentualności niosły ze sobą posmak wyzwania.

Będzie miał z tego całą masę przyjemności. W końcu był naprawdę dobry w te klocki.

* * *

- No powiedz coś – Syriusz nie wytrzymał. Przemierzyli większą cześć drogi do dormitorium Gryfonów, a Remus nie odezwał się słowem.

- Nadal jestem wkurzony, jeśli o to pytasz i w jedną noc mi nie przejdzie – prawie odwarknął Lupin. Ale przynajmniej się odzywał, a na to w połowie rozmowy na błoniach Black nawet nie liczył.

- Lunatyku…

- Myślałem, że to jest zupełne szaleństwo i igracie z ogniem – zaczął Remus, już spokojniej – ale on wie, co robi. Snape wie, co robi.

- Jest genialny – stwierdził Syriusz, ale szybko dodał – jeśli chodzi o eliksiry. Poza tym jest wrednym, socjopatycznym padalcem.

* * *

_Obyło się raczej bezkrwawo, za co wielbicieli rozpierduchy przepraszam. Ale zostańcie z nami :P_

* * *

_Za wszelkie uwagi i komentarze dziękuję. Nadal są mile widziane.  
_

_Odnosząc się do sprawy wydziedziczenia Syriusza - w kanonie nie zostało to zapewne poprowadzone drogą urzędową, bo wtedy nie mógłby odziedziczyć domu przy Grimmauld Place 12, bo byłby wykluczony z kręgu uprawnionych do dziedziczenia. Według mnie chodziło o symboliczne odrzucenie Syriusza przez matkę i rodzinę, którzy po prostu "przestali się do niego przyznawać". Jeśli rodzice urzędowo się go nie wyrzekli (a więc nie uległ zerwaniu stosunek prawny opieki) to Syriusz mógł mieszkać, gdzie mu się podobało, skoro rodzice najwyraźniej po prostu zaczęli traktować go jak powietrze i nie wyrazili otwartego sprzeciwu. Przynajmniej ja tak to widzę :)_

_Sprawa teleportacji - uczniowie uczyli się jej normalnie w Hogwarcie, w ramach zajęć (dokładnie tak, jak władania różdżką), jej używanie było niedozwolone poza szkołą (dopóki nie uzyskali licencji). Ale że u mnie chłopaki za dużo sobie z zakazów nie robili...  
_

_I jeszcze słowo o coraz poważniejszym tonie historii - będzie robiło się poważniej, bo wojna jest coraz bardziej wyczuwalna w powietrzu, a wiadomo dobrze, że nikomu z bohaterów nie wyszła ona na zdrowie :)_


	22. In or Out?

Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na to, że maj przeszedł w czerwiec i dopiero upomnienia Flitwicka, grożącego nędznym z zaklęć w przypadku braku oddania zaległych referatów, przywołało go na ziemię. Musiał uporać się z zaliczeniami i chociaż ciałem był obecny na wszystkich szkolnych zajęciach, cały czas rozpracowywał w głowie kolejne etapy swojego prywatnego projektu. Praca nad Wywarem Tojadowym była cholernie absorbująca, ale w zupełnie inny sposób, niż wcześniejsze szaleństwo z warzeniem eliksirów po nocach, które prawie skończyło się jego przeniesieniem do innego świata. Cały czas o tym myślał, rozbierając każdy element na czynniki pierwsze, ale przy tym w miarę normalnie jadł i sypiał, a także nadganiał bieżącą produkcję, jako że SUMy i Owutemy skłaniały uczniów do sięgania po różnego rodzaju wspomagacze.

Eliksir Wiggenowy, którego zastosowanie na zmęczenie nocnym zakuwaniem najwyraźniej podłapała po pouczających zajęciach u Slughorna cała szkoła, schodził w ilościach hurtowych. Z finansowego punktu widzenia pierwsze dwa tygodnie czerwca były lepsze, niż reszta semestru i o ile w maju czarno widział perspektywę rozglądania się za mieszkaniem, to teraz nie musiał się ograniczać do jakiejś kanciapy w Hogsmeade. Nawet Gryfon ze swoich trzydziestu procent uzbierał coś na początek. Severus dużo by dał żeby zobaczyć, jak panicz Black reaguje na wnętrze rudery za dwanaście galeonów miesięcznie, podczas gdy jego miotła była warta dwadzieścia razy tyle. Będąc uczciwym, po pół roku z hakiem finansowo stali lepiej, niż początkowy plan zakładał. Na dobrą sprawę z jego punktu widzenia ich spółka wypełniła już pierwotne warunki nawiązania współpracy. Gdyby miał więcej czasu na myślenie nad takimi rzeczami, pewnie zacząłby rozważać, co będzie dalej, po wakacjach. Ale nie miał czasu na zbyciu na przemyślenia.

Drzwi uchyliły się i Snape, nawet się nie odwracając, a jedynie rozpoznając nie blackowe odgłosy kroków, odezwał się znad kociołka.

- I jak?

Jego ton był absolutnie neutralny, ale w środku szalała w nim ciekawość.

- Chyba lepiej – powiedział Lupin, siadając na brzegu kanapy. – To znaczy… Nie panowałem nad tym cały czas, ale do pewnego stopnia miałem kontrolę. Czułem to… nie swoje, włochate cielsko, jakby było moją częścią – dokończył trochę nieporadnie.

Poprzedniej nocy była pełnia i cały wczorajszy dzień spędzili na odmierzaniu dokładnie wyliczonych dawek różnych specyfików. Antidotum bezoarowe przetestowali wcześniej, przy okazji któregoś z eliksirów, umyślnie skażonego w granicach dopuszczalnego ryzyka. Działało. Niewiadomą był sam Wywar Tojadowy, dlatego zaaplikował Lupinowi część wymaganej porcji.

- Skutki uboczne? – dopytał, teraz już odwracając się do Gryfona.

- Poza ohydnym smakiem? – zaczął z krzywym uśmiechem. – Chyba żadnych. Lekkie mrowienie ciała po powrocie do mojej… zwyczajnej formy. Ale tak zawsze miałem.

- W porządku, pomyślę nad tym. A więc za miesiąc druga dawka będzie już kompletna – podsumował. Działało. Nie, żeby miał wcześniej co do tego wątpliwości, ale co innego teoretyczne założenia, a co innego praktyka.

Nie wdając się w dłuższe konwersacje, bardzo nieprofesjonalne, wrócił do pracy. Po dobrej chwili Lupin podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do drzwi.

- Snape – padło od progu – dzięki. Naprawdę.

Nadal skupiony na przerzucaniu buteleczek, usłyszał jak drzwi się zamykają i dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie na delikatny uśmiech.

Wywar Tojadowy wypalił i świadomość tego, że sobie poradził, była nieporównywalna do niczego, z czym zetknął się wcześniej. Po chwili przyszło coś innego – przeświadczenie, że tamto ma już za sobą i musi sobie znaleźć nowy prywatny projekt.

* * *

Do Syriusza, dłubiącego w omlecie, powoli docierało, że za niecałe dwa tygodnie Hogwart opustoszeje, a jego bezdomny tyłek będzie musiał się gdzieś podziać. James jeszcze w maju, jakoś tak mimochodem, wysłał mu sygnał, że gościnna kanapa w Dolinie Godryka nie ma nowego lokatora, ale taka opcja dawno już nie była przez niego brana pod uwagę. Po to wszedł w ten cały biznes, żeby zdobyć środki, by mógł wreszcie sam się sobą zająć. Jesienią będzie już pełnoletni.

O ile parę tygodni temu wahał się między płaczem i śmiechem na myśl o stanie swojego portfela, to okres około zaliczeniowy znacząco poprawił jego stan. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że jeśli nie odzwyczai się od jedzenia, to jedyną sensowną możliwością będzie wynajęcie czegoś w Hogsmeade. Czegoś bardziej jak schowek na miotły niż przestronny apartament. W najgorszym razie mógł pożyczyć pieniądze od Rogacza, ale zdecydował, że nie zrobi tego, dopóki nie będzie na skraju śmierci głodowej. Skoro zdecydował odciąć się od rodziny i rodzinnej kasy, to jakoś sobie poradzi sam.

Zresztą, ludzie mają większe problemy, chociaż – po dzisiejszej nocy – odniósł wrażenie, że Lunatyk ma jeden problem z głowy mniej. Było lepiej niż zwykle, nawet James i Peter to zauważyli. Oczywiście nie tak dobrze, jak by sobie tego życzyli, ale biorąc pod uwagę pełnie z ostatnich kilku miesięcy, dziś dla odmiany nie musieli na siłę uśmiechać się przy śniadaniu. Nawet jeśli te pół roku nielegalnej działalności nie pozwoli mu ulokować się w dzielnicy willowej, to dla Eliksiru Tojadowego było warto. Cholera, warto było dla samej zabawy, bo ta była pierwszorzędna.

Oderwał się od przemyśleń, kiedy na stole przed nim wylądowała sowa. No tak, teraz dla równowagi jakieś złe wieści. Z wahaniem sięgnął po kopertę, spodziewając się zobaczyć znajomą, rodową pieczęć Blacków, ale zdrowo zaskoczył go widok stempla Gringotta. Natychmiast dobrał się do listu, zabezpieczonego magicznie zaklęciami poufności. Wciągnął powietrze, kiedy doszedł do ostatniej linijki, mijając po drodze dużą ilość zer. Z liczbami z przodu.

- Łapo, co jest? Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś umarł – zapytał Remus, dziś dla odmiany mniej zaniepokojonym tonem niż miał w zwyczaju.

- Bo umarł – stwierdził Syriusz, gapiąc się na urzędowe papiery. – Mój wuj Alphard, brat mojej matki i… Chłopaki, tu jest naprawdę sporo zer.

* * *

Severus wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń i zastał w środku Blacka, co może nie było niecodzienne, ale Gryfon zazwyczaj spędzał tutaj popołudnia i wieczory, a było dopiero po śniadaniu. Z drugiej strony mieli wolny weekend.

- Black, wybierasz się do Hogsmeade? Zgarnąłbyś łaskawie jakieś ogłoszenia Pod Trzema Miotłami? – zapytał od progu. – Muszę się rozejrzeć za lokum, bo ostatnio nie miałem jak przez ten eliksirowy boom.

Gryfon nie zareagował, za to wyglądał na rozkojarzonego.

- Co się dzieje?

- Dostałem spadek po wuju – odpowiedział po chwili wahania. – Pięć zer i kilka cyferek z przodu. I mieszkanie.

Aha. Kurwa, że też on sam nie miał jakiegoś dzianego wujka.

- Czyli… kończymy?

Black spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu.

- Układ zakładał zebranie kasy. Ty już masz ten problem z głowy, ja też sobie poradzę. Zresztą mam na głowie pieprzone zaliczenia, inaczej mnie wyleją. I tak potrzebowałbym parę dni wolnego od eliksirów – podsumował Severus. – Rozumiem, że kończymy nasz biznes.

Wolał postawić sprawy jasno. Chciał mieć za sobą tę rozmowę, co nie znaczyło, że nie był nieprzyjemnie zaskoczony. Tego też nie chciał okazać. Nie rozmawiali wcześniej o tym, co będzie dalej, na siódmym roku, bo chyba obaj zakładali, że dodatkowe zyski im nie zaszkodzą. Teraz sytuacja się zmieniła i Gryfon nie potrzebował się narażać, ciągnąc współpracę, która mogła go kosztować wywalenie z Hogwartu, a nie dawała wymiernych korzyści.

- A jeśli nie kończymy? – zapytał poważnie Black.

- Chcesz dalej ciągnąć to na dotychczasowych zasadach? Po cholerę?

- Nie chodzi tylko o profity, przynajmniej dla mnie. Naprawdę dobrze się przy tym wszystkim bawiłem – ciągnął Gryfon, trochę niepewnie. – Ale rzeczywiście, chciałbym zmienić zasady. Nie podoba mi się moje trzydzieści procent.

- Nie rozumiem – rzucił Severus, zgodnie z prawdą.

- Powiedzmy, że dofinansuję firmę w zamian za podział zysków po połowie.

- Ty mówisz poważnie.

- Snape, nie myślałem wcześniej bardziej perspektywicznie, ale po szkole coś musimy ze sobą zrobić. Wyszydź mnie sarkastycznie, ale na dłuższą metę to mogłoby wypalić. Jesteśmy w tym dobrzy – ty w swojej robocie, a ja w swojej. I proszę bardzo, śmiej się, ale nie chcę tego kończyć.

- Black, zaanektowaliśmy Pokój Życzeń i tylko dzięki temu udało się nam funkcjonować – mówił jak do niedorozwiniętego. – Poza Hogwartem nie ma ani Pokoju Życzeń, ani tłumów odbiorców. Zmonopolizowaliśmy rynek w szkole, ale bez uczniów nie istniejemy. Potrzebowalibyśmy zorganizować pracownię, zaplecze, normalne kanały zaopatrzenia i dystrybucji.

- I widzisz, już się wkręcasz – stwierdził Gryfon, szczerząc zęby. Ale po chwili spoważniał. – To moja działka i mam parę pomysłów. Da się zrobić. Jeśli chodzi o pracownię – na chwilę przerwał, jakby się zastanawiając nad doborem słów – od dwóch godzin jestem właścicielem naprawdę pokaźnej piwnicy.

Severus zaniemówił. Black najwyraźniej brał to wszystko na poważnie. Cholera, był od kwadransa poważny, a to już coś znaczyło. Chyba ta cała dziwaczna rozmowa i jemu zrobiła pranie mózgu, bo rzeczywiście zaczynał się wkręcać.

- Strefę „Niczego Nie Dotykaj" rozciągam na całą pracownię. Sam ją wyposażam i sam decyduję o tym, jakie eliksiry warzę. Nawet nie zajrzysz przez szparę w drzwiach, jeśli ci nie pozwolę – skończył, nie wierząc, że rzeczywiście w to wchodzi.

- Stoi – usłyszał jedynie z ust Blacka, który wyraźnie się rozluźnił. Następnie rozłożył się na swojej kanapie i zaczął wpatrywać się w sufit.

On sam zabrał się za kończenie eliksiru, który miał być ostatnim na jakiś czas, dopóki nie upora się z całym zaliczeniowym syfem.

* * *

Chyba do końca nie docierało do niego, że zupełnie samoistnie rozwiązały się wszystkie jego problemy, a przynajmniej te materialne. Samo to, że akurat jego wybrał Alphard Black na swojego spadkobiercę było o tyle dziwne, że nigdy nie wiązały ich szczególnie bliskie relacje. Co prawda Syriusz zawsze uważał go za jednego z niewielu krewnych, odstających od reszty ze względu na mniej blackowe podejście do czystości krwi, ale poza tym nie był nawet w stanie powiedzieć, że lubił brata swojej matki. Jedynym wytłumaczeniem zdawało się być to, że wuj wyratował swojego siostrzeńca od prawdopodobnej nędzy ze względu na jego dezercję. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że za tak haniebny czyn zapłaci dołączeniem do grona wypalonych plam na rodowym gobelinie. Jakkolwiek dla zmarłego wiele to już nie znaczyło, dla Syriusza na chwilę obecną stał się ucieleśnieniem czystego dobra. Chłopaka nieco rozbawiła gorzka świadomość, że jedyna osoba, której spośród rodziny coś zawdzięczał, była martwa.

Dopiero wchodząc do pustego Pokoju Życzeń zdał sobie sprawę, że z biznesowego punktu widzenia to wiele zmienia. Nie musiał się już w to bawić, inna sprawa, że gdzieś po drodze to przestał być tylko biznes. Zwyczajnie lubił odwalać swoją cześć roboty, wyprawy po zaopatrzenie i targi z dostawcami były swoistą rozrywką. Uśmiechał się widząc na ścianach pochwalne hasła, opiewające Purus Venenatis i szczerze jarała go cała ta otoczka tajemniczości.

Nie chciał tego tracić.

Zakończenie eliksirowej działalności oznaczało także wyniesienie się z Pokoju Życzeń, a przyzwyczaił się do niego tak, jak do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów czy swojego dormitorium. Tutaj dochodził jeszcze jeden element, z gatunku tych wkurwiających i socjopatycznych.

Chociaż bardzo chciałby udawać, że było inaczej, jakąś część jego obecnej codzienności stanowił Snape. Potrzebował tej cząstki, bo odkrył, że wpływała na niego stymulująco. Nie chodziło o kwestię lubienia czy jakiejś tam sympatii, jako że wzajemne jej przejawy przez te miesiące można było policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Ślizgon nie starał się o nią zabiegać i vice versa, za to bywał rozbrajająco szczery i nic sobie nie robił z tego, jak Gryfon go postrzega. Przy nikim Syriusz nie bywał tak bezpośredni, porzucając zupełnie przyjęte normy dobrego wychowania. Na początku popychało ich to ciągle do przepychanek, nie tylko słownych, ale z czasem obaj zaczęli wyciągać wnioski. Do Blacka dotarło, że zmienił się od zimy, czego bardzo potrzebował, chociaż nawet o tym nie wiedział. I to działało także w dwie strony. Pomijając już odrzucenie wcześniejszych uprzedzeń, budowanych przez pięć lat toczenia gówniarskiej wojny, Snape także zauważalnie ogarnął się przez te pół roku.

Obaj potrzebowali tego doświadczenia, od jakiegoś czasu tylko umownie nazywanego biznesowym, z tym, że tylko jeden z nich potrafił się do tego głośno przyznać. Syriusz doskonale był świadomy, że tym kimś nie będzie Snape. Cholera, już to dowodziło, jak się dobrze rozumieli. Z tego powodu to Gryfon musiał zrobić coś, żeby wszystko nie poszło w diabły.

Pomysł z podtrzymaniem współpracy na płaszczyźnie biznesowej był o tyle dobry, że racjonalnie nie odwoływał się do niczego poza trzeźwym myśleniem. Tak było komfortowo.

Jak przewidywał, Snape na to poszedł. I wtedy musiał mu do łba strzelić ten drugi, z serii pomysłów dyskusyjnie genialnych.

Wszystko rozbijało się o to, że Syriusz nie chciał być od kogoś zależny, choćby siedząc pod skrzydłami Potterów i jednocześnie nie podobała mu się perspektywa mieszkania samemu. Nawet pomimo swojej niepełnoletności nie potrzebował niańki, bo chociaż ojciec uruchomił procedury, by go wydziedziczyć, musiały minąć terminy wymagane dla kolejnych etapów postępowania. Do czasu jego zakończenia Orion Black pozostawał legalnym opiekunem syna i szczęśliwie zdecydował ignorować istnienie swego pierworodnego, co chłopakowi było jak najbardziej na rękę. A Syriusz był zwierzęciem stadnym, kochał gwar Wielkiej Sali i tłok korytarzy. Potrzebował obecności innych jak powietrza. Zanim trafił do Hogwartu miał brata i z perspektywy czasu nie wierzył, że przez te kilka lat stali się dla siebie niemal obcy. Tę pustą przestrzeń wypełnili Huncwoci, ale chociaż nie wyobrażał sobie, kim stałby się bez nich, teraz wszedł w coś nowego, podczas gdy oni, poza Lunatykiem, chyba jeszcze zostali z tyłu.

Bał się znaleźć na głębokiej wodzie zupełnie sam.

Snape był ze wszystkich możliwych opcji najgorszym wyborem, z tym jego aspołecznym podejściem do świata i rozsiewanym wokół nihilizmem. Z jakiegoś powodu jednocześnie takie rozwiązanie wydawało się Syriuszowi absolutnie naturalne. Nie potrafił tego uargumentować.

- Snape? – zaczął Syriusz, podziwiając zacieki na suficie.

- Jeszcze jakieś genialne pomysły? – rzucił Ślizgon zirytowany, nawet nie odrywając się od pracy.

- W moim świeżo odziedziczonym domu, oprócz sporej piwnicy jest też kilka pustych pokoi – powiedział Gryfon w przestrzeń.

* * *

Severus uważnie spojrzał na Blacka i nabrał podejrzeń, że będzie musiał się z nim przejść do skrzydła szpitalnego, bo nie miał na stanie nic na schizofrenię. W najlepszym razie może po prostu się przesłyszał.

- Black, ty chcesz ze mną… mieszkać? – zapytał powoli i wyraźnie.

- I tak będziesz godzinami siedział w piwnicy przy kociołku, więc możesz też spać pod tym samym adresem – powiedział Gryfon, jakby to była oczywistość.

To był czysty idiotyzm.

- Ten pomysł jest tak debilny, że nawet go nie skomentuję – stwierdził po prostu.

Blackowi najwyraźniej zupełnie odbiło albo…

- Nie jedziesz przypadkiem znowu na jakiejś gównianej Amortencji?

- Wtedy nie proponowałbym dzielenia razem mieszkania, tylko dobierałbym ci się do spodni – wyjaśnił Gryfon, po czym przeklął zirytowany. – I teraz ten obraz zostanie ze mną do obiadu. Wielkie dzięki, cholera jasna.

Ślizgon spojrzał na podenerwowanego Blacka i mimowolnie prawie się uśmiechnął. No dobra, problem nie polegał na tym, jakkolwiek dziwnie by to zabrzmiało, że miał coś do mieszkania konkretnie z Blackiem. Severus zasadniczo miał coś do ludzi w ogólności. Męczyła go ich obecność i od zawsze od nich uciekał. Źle tolerował ich fizyczną bliskość i odrzucał go obcy dotyk, chociażby zupełnie przypadkowy w ścisku korytarza. Z niechęcią wracał do dormitorium i omijał szerokim łukiem pokój wspólny Węży. Potrzebował własnej przestrzeni.

Zwyczajnie chciał mieszkać sam.

Kiedy znalazł Pokój Życzeń odnalazł azyl. Z tym, że chociaż często był tutaj sam, rozkoszując się tym stanem, to codziennie, przynajmniej przez kilka godzin, dzielił jego część z Blackiem i właściwie dość szybko, choć nie bez początkowych oporów, jakoś jego towarzystwo zaakceptował. Po pół roku nadal nie potrafił wyjaśnić jakim sposobem tamten, absolutnie uwielbiający robić wokół siebie dużo szumu i narzucać swoją osobę otoczeniu, nie naruszał jego bezpiecznej strefy i nie wkraczał w jego wydzieloną przestrzeń.

Cholera, rozmawiał z Blackiem o matce i zabrał go na eskapadę do swojego domu, ale nie wiązał się z tym jakiś rodzaj zażenowania czy skrępowania. Nad tym, co zrobili w Wielkanoc, lejąc się jak opętani, również przeszli do porządku dziennego, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że w jakimś sensie obaj mieli coś z głową.

Chyba rzeczywiście Severus był w stanie… tolerować Blacka.

Nagle przypomniał sobie, co odpowiedział na pytanie Lily. Ostatnio było lepiej. Nie miał zamiaru robić kroku w tył.

- Nie włazisz do mojego pokoju na tych samych zasadach, co do pracowni. Wydatki idą na pół. Nie tykasz moich rzeczy. Twoje rzeczy mają się nie walać w przestrzeni wspólnej – wyliczył Severus, angażując uwagę Blacka, przez ostatnie kilka minut zatopionego w myślach.

- Możesz mi to spisać? – zapytał luźnym tonem Gryfon.

- Nie przeginaj.

Black po swojemu przechylił tylko głowę. Wstał z kanapy i otworzył skrzynkę stojącą przy drzwiach, której wcześniej Severus nie zauważył. Wyciągnął z niej butelkę Ognistej.

- A to po co? – zagadnął Ślizgon poważnie zaciekawiony.

- Stwierdziłem, że podrzucę do pokoju nauczycielskiego, co by grono pedagogiczne nie było stratne. Stać mnie – wyszczerzył się Black. – I dorzucę jeszcze ze trzy fiolki After Party, żeby było zabawniej.

- Dobra. Eliksir na koszt firmy – nie mogąc się powstrzymać rzucił Severus, także się wrednie uśmiechając.

Black przywołał dwie szklanki, odkorkował i napełnił do połowy Ognistą. Ślizgon spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Nie będę mówił po nazwisku do kogoś, z kim mieszkam – stwierdził i podał Snape'owi alkohol. – Syriusz.

- Severus – odpowiedział i uderzył lekko napełnionym szkłem szklankę drugiego chłopaka, ale po chwili się poprawił. – Sev.

Zupełnie zignorował bardzo syriuszowy uśmiech i intensywne spojrzenie spod przymrużonych powiek, które pojawiły się na twarzy Gryfona.

* * *

_No dobra - starałam się do teraz, by było możliwie kanonicznie, ale chyba to jest moment w którym historia zaczyna iść swoją ścieżką._

* * *

_Dzięki za wszelkie komentarze, zarówno te od zarejestrowanych użytkowników, jak i te dodawane gościnnie. Szczególnie cieszą mnie uwagi odnośnie strony kompozycyjnej, fabuły i postaci, więc w żadnym razie nie wahajcie się pisać wszystkiego, co Wam leży na wątrobie._

_I jeszcze ogłoszenie - rozdziały miały być co 2 dni do odwołania. Niniejszym odwołuję wcześniejsze. Natłok roboty i nadchodzący wrzesień uniemożliwiają mi poświęcenie ff takiej ilości czasu, jak w ostatnim miesiącu. Postaram się dodawać przynajmniej 2 rozdziały w tygodniu, więc nie ma tragedii ;)_


	23. Vengeance

Radosny nastrój, panujący w Wielkiej Sali jednoznacznie świadczył o tym, że hogwarcka brać miała już z głowy ścierające sen z powiek zaliczenia, wyczekując bardziej lub mniej zasłużonych wakacji. Jeszcze trzy dni i szkoła opustoszeje.

- Łapo, to kiedy parapetówka? – rzucił luźno James, odsuwając od siebie pusty talerz.

- Daj mi parę dni na aklimatyzację. Muszę się jakoś urządzić, Rogaczu – odpowiedział asekuracyjnie Syriusz – a wiesz, że do szczotki i szmaty nigdy się nie paliłem.

Taaak. Przede wszystkim jednak przed wizytą przyjaciela będzie musiał upchać w jakiejś szafie współlokatora, o którym wiedział tylko Remus, a już jego reakcja powiedziała mu, że otoczenie nie przyjmie zbyt entuzjastycznie takiego newsa. Z drugiej strony udało się jakoś utrzymać Jamesa z daleka od Purus Venenatis przez dwa semestry, więc może da radę pociągnąć to w wakacje, kiedy każdy będzie zajęty swoimi sprawami? Black wiedział, że takie podejście było co najmniej dziecinne, ale nie odważył się nawet przewidzieć reakcji Pottera. Aż tak bujnej wyobraźni nie miał.

Potrzebował porozmawiać z Rogaczem w możliwie najdogodniejszych warunkach i przy zachowaniu daleko idącego opanowania po obydwu stronach. Wielka Sala zdecydowanie nie była najodpowiedniejszym po temu miejscem.

Nagle radosny gwar dookoła ucichł i Syriusz podążył za spojrzeniami innych uczniów, twarzami odwróconych do drzwi wejściowych. Chwilę był zdezorientowany, bo zobaczył tylko Lily Evans, kroczącą pewnie w kierunku gryfońskiego stołu. I po paru sekundach zauważył, tak jak cała Wielka Sala.

Policzek Gryfonki szpeciła krwistoczerwona blizna, układająca się w misternie wykrojone litery. _Szlama_.

- Zabiję – powiedział tylko przez zęby James i Syriusz odruchowo powstrzymał go silną ręką przed zerwaniem się z miejsca.

- Gryffindorze – padło z ust McGonagall, która natychmiast znalazła się przy dziewczynie. – Co się stało, panno Evans?

- Wszystko w porządku, pani profesor. Dziękuję za troskę – powiedziała tylko dziewczyna, pewnie patrząc przed siebie.

- Natychmiast pójdziemy do pani Pomfrey – zadecydowała opiekunka Gryfonów z prawdziwym ogniem w oczach.

- Dziękuję, ale wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku – powtórzyła z naciskiem Evans i odwróciła się w stronę stołu Lwów. – Umieram z głodu – dodała i sięgnęła po croissanta.

Reszta śniadania minęła w grobowej ciszy, która nie była zapowiedzią burzy. Po minach Gryfonów i swoich własnych odczuciach Black wiedział, że teraz nastąpi apokalipsa.

Wreszcie któryś z Puchonów odważył się jako pierwszy wstać od stołu i w ciągu minuty cała Wielka Sala się opróżniła. Syriusz cały czas trzymał rękę na ramieniu Jamesa i powoli wzrastał w nim strach. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel tego nie podaruje i zaczynał się bać, jakie rozmiary przybierze zemsta, bo po jego zacięciu widział, że jest gotowy wojować z całym Slytherinem. To już nie była kwestia przepychanek słownych. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że ktoś dzisiaj trafi do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Kiedy wychodzili z Sali Potter wyrwał mu się i ruszył przed siebie, na szczęście nie w stronę lochów, a Wieży Gryffindora. Z kolei Syriusza zatrzymał Snape, wciągając go do jakiejś pustej klasy.

- Black, nic dzisiaj nie róbcie – powiedział Ślizgon poważnie, intensywnie patrząc w jego oczy.

- Ty sobie myślisz, że to podarujemy?! – wrzasnął Syriusz, dając upust swojej złości. – Slytherin ma przejebane.

- Nie walczcie z całym Slytherinem – ostrzegł Ślizgon i po chwili dodał – To Regulus.

- Kurwa, skąd wiesz? – Syriusz nie wytrzymał i przycisnął Snape'a do ściany. To już była katastrofa.

- Wiem. Stworzyli to zaklęcie z Averym parę tygodni temu, mogę przysiąc na magię. Tertius nie wyrwałby się przed szereg. To Regulus – zapewnił. – Objawy ustąpią za dwa, trzy dni.

- Oni ją napiętnowali, do cholery jasnej! Coś takiego jest wypowiedzeniem wojny i Lwy tak tego nie zostawią, więc sobie daruj.

- Syriusz, jutro – powiedział tylko twardo Ślizgon. – To jest ważne. Powstrzymaj ich, żeby nie zrobili czegoś dzisiaj.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał podejrzliwie. Nie rozumiał motywacji Snape'a, a nie wierzył, że ten ma zamiar jakoś chronić tyłek Regulusa, skoro on sam bardzo się powstrzymywał, by nie zapewnić bratu trwałego kalectwa. Głupi, bezmyślny gówniarz.

- Jeśli powstrzymacie się do jutra, Regulus zapamięta to do końca życia. Gryfoni będą usatysfakcjonowani, mogę ci przysiąc.

- Ty chcesz coś zrobić? – zapytał w końcu, zupełnie nie mogąc się w tym połapać.

- Nie uszkodzę twojego brata. Trwale – powiedział Ślizgon zimnym głosem. – Jutro – rzucił jeszcze i wyszedł, zostawiając Syriusza zdezorientowanego.

* * *

Kiedy zobaczył, jak Lily wchodzi do Wielkiej Sali, na chwilę krew przestała mu krążyć z żyłach.

Był pewien, że to sprawka młodszego Blacka. Nawet jeśli sam nie siedział godzinami w pokoju wspólnym, to doskonale wiedział, co piszczy w gnieździe żmij. Regulusa miał dodatkowo na oku, ale nawet bez tego zawsze potrafił wyłapać te delikatne różnice, niuanse w zachowaniu innych. Zawsze wiedział, kiedy ktoś kłamie i potrafił się domyślić, gdy kombinuje bardziej, niż zwykle.

Regulus Black właśnie znalazł się na szczycie listy ludzi, których istnienie Severus z przyjemnością wymazałby z kart historii. Nie mógł go jednak zabić. Postanowił go zniszczyć.

Od razu, dosłownie sekundę po tym, co zobaczył na policzku Lily, wiedział już, jakie działania podejmie. Potrzebował tylko wolnej ręki przez kilka godzin. Gryfoni nie wiedzieli, że winnym jest Regulus, więc istniała szansa, że ich gniew nie skieruje się bezpośrednio na niego. Potrzebował go w stanie nienaruszonym do jutrzejszego rana. Jutro mogą sobie z nim robić, co im się podoba. Wyjawił Syriuszowi tożsamość winowajcy w nadziei, że mu zaufa i jakoś powstrzyma kolegów przed szybkim odwetem. Zemsta najlepiej smakuje na zimno, ale ten akurat argument nie przemówiłby do dumnych Lwów. Severus liczył, że starszy z Blacków sięgnie do swojej ślizgońskiej cząstki, bo tę bez wątpienia posiadał, tego on sam na podstawie półrocznej obserwacji był już pewien.

Nie miał zamiaru całkiem zapobiegać działaniom Lwów. By dopełnić zniszczeń także oni musieli mieć w tym swoją część. Jutro.

Snape miał do odwalenia swoją cześć roboty. Zabunkrował się w Pokoju Życzeń, przewidując, że drugi stały lokator tego przybytku dzisiejszy dzień i noc spędzi z Gryfonami. Sięgnął na półkę i wygrzebał odpowiednią książkę. Odnalazł właściwą recepturę i mocniej wciągnął powietrze, ale się nie zawahał.

Stanął nad kociołkiem i zabrał się do przygotowywania zakazanego eliksiru.

* * *

- Rogaczu, nie pójdziemy całą ekipą zapukać do dormitorium Slytherinu. Wylecimy ze szkoły. Załatwmy to inaczej – próbował wyjaśniać Syriusz, chociaż bez entuzjazmu.

- Żebyś wiedział, że nie. Pójdę tam sam i rozmarzę ich wszystkich na ścianach – wycedził James, na granicy opanowania.

- Jeżeli rzucimy się na Węże tylko zaszkodzimy – próbował Black i nagle go olśniło. – Zaklęcie jest specyficzne, gówniarze z pierwszego czy drugiego roku go nie użyją poprawnie. Jeśli znajdziemy winowajcę, to wykażemy, że mamy kontrolę. Nie wszczynajmy rewolucji. Skoro Ślizgoni chcą wojny, to czemu mamy im to dawać na talerzu? – powiedział, starając się odpychać od siebie, jak bardzo rani go świadomość, kto jest tym sukinsynem.

- James, Syriusz ma rację. Pomyśl, co było po Nowym Roku– podjął Remus. – Załatwimy to w dopuszczalnych granicach albo zaraz idę do Dumbledore'a. Jestem prefektem i muszę o czymś takim powiedzieć dyrektorowi, nie rozumiesz? Chcesz, żeby przez to zamknęli Hogwart?

- Lunatyku, tu nie ma dopuszczalnych granic. To, co jej zrobili, było dopuszczalne?!

- Rogaczu, jutro. Zajmiemy się tym na chłodno. Jutro – zakończył Syriusz i modlił się w duchu, żeby Snape wiedział, co robi.

* * *

Severus wrzucił ostatni składnik i zamieszał pięć razy odwrotnie do ruchu wskazówek zegara. Płyn na chwilę stał się przejrzysty, by po sekundzie nabrać błękitnej barwy, dokładnie takiej, jak według legend krew władających najczystszą magią. Ironiczny efekt wizualny, jeśli patrzeć na skutki działania eliksiru.

Nie brał nawet pod uwagę warzenia antidotum. Nie miał na to czasu. Odlał część mikstury do fiolki i z precyzją odmierzył trzy krople. Poczuł na języku cierpki smak i przełknął.

Nic się nie stało. Dokładnie tak, jak przewidywał. Ten eliksir był inny, bardziej zbliżony do Wywaru Tojadowego. Potrzebował aktywatora. Dzięki temu ofiara nie mogła nawet ustalić, kto i kiedy podał jej specyfik.

Odetchnął głębiej i wziął do ręki różdżkę. Jeśli się pomylił… Nie chciał myśleć, ile kosztowałby go błąd. Mocniej zacisnął palce na rączce i wypowiedział pierwsze zaklęcie, jakie przyszło mu do głowy.

- Lumos.

Nie było jednak światła. Zamiast tego poczuł szarpnięcie i wszystko odpłynęło, a może raczej implodowało. W ułamku sekundy pulsujący rdzeń w jego duszy stał się ziejącą pustką.

To było jedno z najbardziej przerażających doznań, jakich doświadczył w życiu. W pierwszym odruchu paniki skupił się w sobie i zaczął szukać, ale nic nie znalazł. Był pusty.

Opadł na podłogę wyczerpany, zaniepokojony i jednocześnie zdeterminowany. Pozostawało czekać i wiedział już, że to będą najdłuższe godziny w jego życiu.

Nieszczęśliwie, miał rację.

Wreszcie coś zaczęło się zmieniać, jakby drgać delikatnie w jego wnętrzu. Przez chwilę nie był pewien, czy mu się nie wydawało, tak ulotne było to wrażenie. Jednak po dodatkowym kwadransie rozpoznał dobrze sobie znane uczucie, towarzyszące mu odkąd pamiętał. Zerknął na zegar, by upewnić się, ile minęło czasu. Prawie osiemnaście godzin.

Jego magia wracała, chociaż jeszcze przez kilka dni nie będzie w stanie zapalić świeczki.

Podniósł się z podłogi, zmuszając zesztywniałe mięśnie do współpracy. Odmierzył odpowiednią dawkę przygotowanego eliksiru i schował zakorkowaną fiolkę do kieszeni szaty. Zdąży na śniadanie.

* * *

Atmosfera w Wielkiej Sali była tak gęsta, że można ją było krajać nożem i chyba nie przez przypadek żadnego ostrego narzędzia nie było na stołach, a w dzisiejszym menu królowały zupki mleczne, bułeczki i puddingi. Gryfonom kończyła się cierpliwość. Żaden z chłopaków nie wyrywał się z działaniem przed szereg, bo wszyscy bez wyjaśnień wiedzieli, że pałeczkę przejmie James. Syriusz mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że przyjaciel nie przeholuje.

On sam z napięciem czekał na pojawienie się Seva. Zachodził w głowę, co Ślizgon wymyślił, ale znał go na tyle by wiedzieć, że traktuje to poważnie. Nawet śmiertelnie poważnie. Syriusz zdawał sobie sprawę, że tamten nie pała miłością do Regulusa, ale w tym było coś więcej. Nie chodziło tylko o złamanie zasad, które niejako narzucili jego bratu po sprawie z czarno magicznym eliksirem. Gryfona skręcałoby z ciekawości, gdyby akurat nie musiał czuwać nad Jamesem, który był w morderczym nastroju.

Chwilę później pojawił się Snape i zajął miejsce przy stole, zatrzymując się wcześniej na chwilę, by wymienić kilka zdań z Averym, mocno nachylając się przy tym nad stołem. Syriusz nic nie usłyszał, zwrócił za to uwagę, że Sev wziął się za jedzenie tostów, a na śniadanie zwykle serwował sobie małą czarną bez cukru. Najwyraźniej od wczoraj nie wychodził z Pokoju Życzeń. Pracował nad czymś.

Po kilku minutach od stołu wstał Regulus, Avery i większa cześć Ślizgonów. Jednocześnie Sev oderwał się od posiłku i skinął lekko Syriuszowi. A więc teraz mieli wolną rękę.

Gryfoni odczekali dodatkowy kwadrans, w końcu mieli całe dwa dni, zanim Hogwart Express odwiezie ich na stację King's Cross. Nic nie wskazywało, że aż tak długo pozwolą Wężom czekać. Na pewno James nie widział potrzeby odwlekać tego w przyszłość. Syriusz ruszył za nim w kierunku lochów i wysłał reszcie niewerbalne sygnały, że lepiej dla nich się nie mieszać. Powinien powiedzieć Potterowi, że odpowiedzialnym za naznaczenie Lily Evans jest jego własny brat, ale jakoś nie umiał. I nie musiał.

W korytarzu, prowadzącym do dormitorium Slytherinu, czekał Regulus, absolutnie spokojny i zimny.

- To ty? – zapytał chłodno James i w odpowiedzi doczekał się sztywnego skinięcia głową. Regulus sięgnął płynnym ruchem po swoją różdżkę i wycelował ją w ich stronę. Syriusz już wiedział, że to się nie skończy dobrze.

- Dwóch na jednego? Gryfońskie pojęcie honoru mnie zadziwia – stwierdził zimno Ślizgon.

- Ja tu tylko pilnuję, żeby James cię nie rozmazał na ścianie, idioto – rzucił równie beznamiętnym głosem.

- Dawaj – padło wyzywająco z ust Pottera.

- Confringo! – krzyknął Regulus, a Syriusz pochylił się do przodu, gotowy do postawienia tarczy, jednak niepotrzebnie.

Nic się nie stało. Z końca różdżki Ślizgona nawet nie błysnęła iskierka światła, z kolei szare oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. Syriusz poczuł na sobie zaskoczone spojrzenie Rogacza, który podobnie jak Regulus nie miał pojęcia, co się właśnie wydarzyło. On sam zaczynał się domyślać.

Gówniarz nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie odrobinki magii.

James chyba doszedł do podobnych wniosków, bo schował swoją różdżkę i nie zastanawiając się nad przyczynami takiego stanu, zaczął zwyczajnie okładać Regulusa po twarzy, a ten – zbyt przerażony, by się choćby bronić – zawiesił gdzieś niewidzący wzrok, zupełnie gubiąc maskę zimnego opanowania.

* * *

Severus czekał w Pokoju Życzeń. Wiedział, że Black wpadnie tutaj, kiedy tylko się zorientuje, a znał go już na tyle by mieć pewność, że się domyśli. I będzie wkurwiony.

- Snape, ty skończony idioto! – krzyknął już od progu. – Uwarzyłeś czarno magiczny eliksir! Nie tak się umawialiśmy, do kurwy nędzy!

O tak, dokładnie wiedział, dlaczego Black będzie zdrowo wkurwiony. Severus z premedytacją złamał _ich_ zasady.

- Dostał eliksir, którego tak bardzo chciał. Teraz zna z autopsji jego działanie i zapewniam, że zapamięta to uczucie do śmierci – powiedział tylko spokojnym tonem.

- Pozbawiłeś go magii?!

- Czasowo. W ciągu tygodnia, może dziesięciu dni cała magia do niego wróci. To będzie bardzo długi tydzień. Ale już przed upływem doby zaczną się pojawiać jej pierwsze ślady.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Przetestowałem. Nie wypuszczam w obieg niesprawdzonych mikstur. Nawet czarno magicznych. Tę jedną zasadę zachowałem nawet przy tej okazji.

Gryfon powoli analizował tę informację i po chwili jego oczy rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu.

- Nie przygotowałeś antidotum? – niemal wyszeptał ze strachem. – Gryffindorze… Gdyby coś było nie tak, mógłbyś stracić całą swoją magię, testując to gówno. Permanentnie.

- Dlatego Regulus może stawać na głowie, ale magia do niego nie wróci wcześniej, niż przed upływem tygodnia – referował Severus, zupełnie na chłodno, patrząc w przestrzeń – Bezoar jest o dupę potłuc, bo eliksir drenujący to nie trucizna i nic nie odwróci jego działania, dopóki samo nie ustąpi. Nie znajdzie antidotum, bo nie wie nawet, czym konkretnie go napojono. Jeśli obiliście mu twarz, to nie będzie w stanie się uleczyć, ani nawet nałożyć Glamour. Nie pójdzie po pomoc do Pomfrey i nie poprosi o nią nikogo, bo jest dumnym palantem. Wszyscy będą wiedzieli. Przez tydzień będzie pieprzonym charłakiem – dokończył z jadem w głosie.

- Sev, ty mogłeś przez to stracić magię… – powtórzył Gryfon, a Severus spojrzał wreszcie na niego, tknięty, słysząc swoje imię. – Zwariowałeś?

Jak nigdy wcześniej był teraz pewien, że jeśli chodziło o Lily, nie istniały dla niego granice.

- Magia nie jest wszystkim – powiedział po prostu, dziwiąc się samemu sobie.

- Dla jednego _szlama_ na czyimś policzku? – zapytał Black, nadal nie mogąc dojść do siebie.

- Nigdy nie wymawiaj przy mnie tego słowa – odparował ostrzej, niż zamierzał.

I zapadła głucha cisza.

* * *

Musiał sobie to wszystko poukładać. Był zły, żeby nie powiedzieć, że złość w nim kipiała i szukała ujścia. Aż go skręcało na myśl, że Ślizgon wiedział, o co Syriusz jest wściekły, ale nic sobie z tego nie robił. A może raczej wcześniej podjął decyzję z premedytacją, godząc się z jej następstwami i nie próbując się nawet tłumaczyć. Ten upór i zdecydowanie akurat pasowały do Snape'a. Gryfon zupełnie jednak gubił się przy okazji jego motywacji.

Ślizgon zasadniczo do tej pory starał się trzymać z boku i nie mieszać w sprawy, które go nie dotyczyły. Nie wykazywał nawet cienia troski i miał ogólnie złe zdanie o innych ludziach. Nic go nie obchodzili. Tutaj, w całej tej vendetcie było mnóstwo jakiejś pasji i niemożliwe, by chodziło o Regulusa. Snape nie użyłby czarno magicznego eliksiru tylko po to, by usadzić rozwydrzonego gówniarza. Nie chodziło o to, co młodszy z Blacków zrobił, ale komu. To było coś nietypowego.

- Rozumiem, że to zmienia nasze dalekosiężne plany – usłyszał wreszcie z ust Snape'a. – Powiedziałeś kiedyś, że się wycofujesz, jeśli ruszę Czarną Magię.

O tak. Z powodu Czarnej Magii spuścił bratu łomot na trzecim piętrze północnego skrzydła. A potem przymknął na to oko, kiedy pojawił się pomysł Wywaru Tojadowego. Olał zasady, bo chodziło o Remusa. A teraz Sev je złamał z powodu napiętnowania Evans, którą kiedyś sam zwymyślał od szlam i z którą nawet nie rozmawiał. Tego Syriusz zupełnie nie rozumiał.

- Nie – stwierdził Gryfon, wprawiając Ślizgona w osłupienie. – Sam chciałem, żebyś uwarzył Wywar Tojadowy, a to już było złamaniem zasad. W tym przypadku uważam, że przedsięwzięte środki były usprawiedliwione stopniem agresji, zastosowanej przez drugą stronę – stwierdził spokojniej, ale chłodno. – Nie odwalisz czegoś takiego ponownie.

- Jeśli będę miał zamiar, wcześniej się o tym dowiesz – powiedział Snape asekuracyjnie.

- Sev, weź mnie nie wkurwiaj! – wybuchł znów Black, nie wierząc, że właśnie dostał jakieś posrane ultimatum. Szybko się opanował. – Dobra, ale to działa w dwie strony. W awaryjnej sytuacji pomagasz mi pozbyć się ciała.

Snape spojrzał na niego uważniej, naprawdę zaskoczony. Syriusz poczuł satysfakcję, widząc wreszcie jakieś normalne reakcje. Działanie, które podjął Sev, było dla niego absolutnie nietypowym i Black miał przez dłuższy czas mętlik w głowie. A potem właściwie umiejscowił ten niezłomny upór i pewność, przebijającą z zachowania Ślizgona. Widział jakiś tego refleks, odblask ledwie, kiedy dotknął lepidolitu i zaszczepionych w nim emocji po ich kłótni w Walentynki. Przypomniał sobie, jak był wtedy porażony i zadziwiony, ale jednocześnie, chociaż oberwał emocjonalnym ładunkiem tak, że zbierał się z podłogi, nic go w tym nie przerażało. Z jakiegoś powodu teraz Sev sięgnął do tej innej cząstki siebie, oddzielonej murem, a to nie mogło być złe.

Wcześniej, przez chwilę, dosłownie przez moment dotknął Gryfona strach, ale zastąpiła go myśl, że nikomu nie życzyłby mieć w Severusie Snape'ie śmiertelnego wroga. I poważnie, jeśli planowałby wykręcić komuś naprawdę nieprzyjemny numer, to nie miałby nic przeciwko takiemu wspólnikowi. Prawdopodobnie powinno go martwić, że tego rodzaju myśli nie wywoływały w nim niepokoju, ale w głębi duszy był w jakiejś części Ślizgonem.

* * *

_Drobne sprostowanie do informacji o kierunku fabuły tegoż opowiadania - kanon nie pójdzie się paść ;) Raczej będę starała się go dopasować do mojej koncepcji fabularnej (albo tam odwrotnie). Ostrzegłam jedynie lojalnie, że niektóre wydarzenia mogą odbiegać od ich kanonicznego przebiegu i nie będę już tego za każdym razem motywować i się tłumaczyć. O szóstym roku mogłam sobie gdybać do woli, bo to była czarna dziura. Teraz to już insza bajka :)_

* * *

_Po poprzednim rozdziale liczba komentarzy przekroczyła setkę. Nawet o tym nie marzyłam. Mówiłam już, że jesteście wspaniali? :D Więc... nie krępujcie się.  
_


	24. Knock, knock…!

Severus znów myślał o szafie. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni myślał o szafie niepokojąco często.

- Kurwa twoja mać, Black! – krzyknął w przestrzeń, aż delikatnie zadźwięczało szkło, zapełniające zlew. Któremu towarzyszyła porcelana i śladowe ilości fajansu. A także spora reprezentacja sztućców i gumowa kaczka.

Za cholerę nie wiedział, co w kuchennym zlewie robiła gumowa kaczka, ale zapewne jego współlokator za chwilę oświeci go w tym zakresie.

- Black! – zawołał ponownie i nie było takiej możliwości, żeby tamten nie usłyszał.

Zawalony naczyniami zlew nie był jedynym tematem, na który miał zamiar sobie z nim pogadać. Dochodziła zasyfiona łazienka, wiecznie uświniony stół, resztki jedzenia na podłodze w salonie i błoto na fotelach. I kaczka w zlewie. Nie mógł się doczekać, by zaspokoić swoją ciekawość.

Po raz kolejny, chyba trzeci w ciągu ostatniej godziny, naszła go ochota, by się spakować i zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi od zewnątrz. Mieszkanie z Blackiem było katastrofą.

Podstawowym problemem zadawało się być to, że lokum przy Ealing Road 218B, do niedawna jeszcze należące do Alpharda Blacka, leżało w mugolskim Londynie i to wprowadzało kłopotliwe ograniczenie. Syriusz, nadal nieszczęśliwie nieletni, nie mógł w nim używać różdżki, dopóki nie zostanie z niej zdjęty Namiar. Jakoś wcześniej taka podstawowa wiedza mu umknęła. Jednak to, co na początku było powodem do irytacji Blacka i rozbawienia Snape'a, szybko stało się wymówką dla słodkiej pasywności ze strony Gryfona.

Syriusz nie robił dosłownie nic.

Jak drapieżnik wyczekiwał, aż w lodówce pojawi się coś zdatnego do spożycia i ktoś umyje talerz, z którego można by skonsumować przez kogoś zakupiony prowiant. Severus wiedział, że Syriusz ma wielkopańskie odchyły, ale to przechodziło wszelkie wyobrażenie. A Gryfon zawziął się i zapowiedział, że skoro poradził sobie w życiu przez szesnaście lat z hakiem bez umiejętności obsługi mopa i bez bliższej zażyłości z płynem do mycia powierzchni wszelakich, to nie będzie zmieniał swojej syriuszowej natury. Z różdżką, to co innego. Własnymi rękami – mowy nie ma.

Severus walczył od dwóch tygodni ze swoją ciemniejszą stroną osobowości, która podszeptywała mu, by zamordować Blacka i ukryć ciało na dnie Tamizy. Przynajmniej było niedaleko. Szczęśliwie dla jego jeszcze nie kryminalnej kartoteki, Syriusz mocno wkręcił się w biznesową część ich układu i spędzał na Pokątnej całe godziny, organizując zaplecze, więc wracał przynajmniej najedzony. Zazwyczaj. Dzisiaj nie ruszał się z domu, skutkiem czego Severus nie znalazł w kuchni jednego czystego naczynia.

No kurwa.

- Syriusz! – nie wytrzymał.

- Nie można było od razu tak ładnie, po imieniu? – usłyszał za placami.

- Ugh. Co to ma być, cholera jasna?!

Palec wskazujący Severusa niechcący zatrzymał się na kaczuszce.

- Właśnie sam się zastanawiałem, co z tym robią mugole. Uznałem, że to element dekoracyjny.

- Kurwa, tak dalej być nie może. Nie mam zamiaru robić za sprzątaczkę i opiekunkę dla ułomnych. To się skończy albo się wyprowadzam.

- Dobra. Nie ciskaj się. Zamówiłem ekipę sprzątającą.

Ślizgon zrobił wielkie oczy, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy.

- Nauczyłeś się obsługiwać telefon?

- Sev, proszę cię… – Black zrobił minę, jakby zobaczył Dumbledore'a w sukni balowej – To mugolskie ustrojstwo. Jestem czarodziejem. Załatwiam sprawy po czarodziejsku. Na Pokątnej wynająłem magiczny personel sprzątający.

Severus miał na dzisiaj dość. Wyszedł z kuchni, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Przemierzył straszący kurzem korytarz i schronił się w swoim azylu, starannie zamykając drzwi.

Przez pierwszy tydzień naprawdę myślał, że Black daje mu popalić, dopóki Ślizgon nie odzyska zupełnie swojej magii, a ta wróciła po ośmiu dniach, więc tylko zaciskał zęby. Ale później nic się nie zmieniło i chociaż on sam mógłby ogarnąć ten syf w jeden wieczór, angażując w to magię, za cholerę nie miał zamiaru robić za sprzątaczkę. Cała ta sytuacja była tak absurdalna, że co rano wydawało mu się, iż jeszcze się nie obudził. Tylko w jego pokoju było normalnie i to też go wkurzało. Nie miał jeszcze pracowni, a przynajmniej daleko jej było do finalnego kształtu. Postanowił, że dopóki nie skończy jej wyposażać, da sobie spokój z eliksirami, bo odzwyczaił się w Pokoju Życzeń od chałupniczej roboty.

Bardzo potrzebował coś uwarzyć. Dziś powinien pojawić się Lupin po dawkę Wywaru Tojadowego, który zdążył jeszcze przygotować w Hogwarcie, więc miał nadzieję na małą odskocznię. Z Blackiem naprawdę można było zwariować.

* * *

To były jedne z bardziej zwariowanych dwóch tygodni, jakie dotąd przeżył. Trochę go przybiło, że nie mógł we własnym mieszkaniu używać magii różdżkowej, bo to było pierwsze tego rodzaju ograniczenie w jego życiu. Zarówno w domu rodzinnym, jak i u Potterów, wszystko dookoła iskrzyło od magii, obiad pojawiał się na stole, a z szafy wyciągał uprasowane ciuchy i nawet jeśli sam nie używał różdżki, to nie odczuwał wielkiej różnicy w stosunku do hogwarckich warunków. Teraz znalazł się na innym świecie. Szybko jednak odkrył w tym jakieś plusy, podchodząc do sprawy bardzo syriuszowo. Skoro nie mógł korzystać z różdżki, a komuś innemu coś w tym przeszkadzało, to ten ktoś miał problem. Syriusz nie miewał tego rodzaju rozterek.

Nie pomyślałby, że taka drobnostka stanie się torturą dla Snape'a. Ślizgon, wiecznie zorganizowany i do pewnego stopnia pedantyczny, nie mógł znieść emanacji wielkopańskiej strony osobowości Blacka. A ten miał z tego zabawę, skoro cierpiał na niedobór innego rodzaju rozrywek. Co prawda, od pierwszego dnia zainteresował się stroną organizacyjną ich jeszcze nieistniejącego na poważnie biznesu, ale to zajmowało mu góra pięć, sześć godzin dziennie. Doba miała dwadzieścia cztery, a on nie znosił bezczynności. Znał granice wytrzymałości Seva i wiedział, że nie może dojść do powtórki z Wielkanocy, ale przy całym tym wkraczaniu w dorosłość i odpowiedzialność, w jakiejś cząstce nadal był gówniarzem. Potrzebował utrzymać równowagę.

W jednym musiał się zgodzić ze współlokatorem – trzeba było coś zrobić z tym syfem, zanim pojawią się myszy. Gryzonie, atakujące jego kanapę, nie były wliczone w dobrą zabawę.

Usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. Przewidywał, że to Lunatyk, bo zbliżała się pełnia, a mieli z Sevem zrobić jeszcze jakieś testy przed zaaplikowaniem ostatecznej wersji Wywaru Tojadowego. Cieszył się z wizyty przyjaciela, chociaż nie widział się z nim zaledwie kilkanaście dni, jednak poczuł się nieswojo. Bardziej potrzebował spotkać się z Rogaczem, bo męczyło go poczucie winy, że jeszcze nie wyjaśnił przyjacielowi, jak sprawy stoją. Ale bał się tej rozmowy, więc po gówniarsku ją odciągał w bliżej nieokreśloną przyszłość. Asekuracyjnie nie podał mu nawet adresu, zbywając narzekaniem na straszne warunki lokalowe i konieczność ogarnięcia mieszkania przed przyjmowaniem gości.

Znów odezwał się dzwonek, a Syriusz dalej siedział tam, gdzie wcześniej.

- Black, drzwi! – usłyszał z pokoju Seva. – Ja pierdolę – padło po chwili.

Ślizgon minął jego kanapę i nie zaszczycając już komentarzem ruszył w kierunku drzwi wejściowych.

- Eeee. Cześć, Snape. Syriusz też jest?

- Panicz Black przyjmuje gości w salonie. Goście obsługują się sami, jako że rodowa porcelana zalega w zlewie – poinformował wkurwiony Sev. – Jak sobie umyjesz jakiś kubek, to możesz zrobić herbatę. Ja za kawę się nie obrażę. Nie tykam naczyń – rzucił wściekły w kierunku kanapy.

- Chłopaki, czemu tu taki syf? – zapytał nieco zakłopotany Remus, oganiając wzrokiem pomieszczenie.

- Kurwa, nie mam już siły znów tego przerabiać. Jestem u siebie. Drugie drzwi na lewo. Te nieufajdane sosem czosnkowym – stwierdził Ślizgon i poszedł do swojego pokoju.

- Co słychać, Lunatyku? – zagadnął Syriusz, podnosząc się ze swoich poduch.

- Nic spektakularnego nie wydarzyło się przez te kilkanaście dni. Zresztą, zapytasz mnie jutro – rzucił z półuśmiechem, a Black załapał aluzję do pełni. – A jak tutaj? Poza tym burdelem na kółkach.

- No dobra. Ogarnę to – uspokoił przyjaciela. – Albo wynajmę kogoś, kto to ogarnie.

- Rogacz miał rację, ty jesteś najbardziej nieprzystosowaną do życia osobą, jaka chodzi po tym świecie – podsumował Remus i Syriusz miał wrażenie, że to było nie do końca żartem. – Swoją drogą jestem uszczęśliwiony, że się nie pozabijaliście ze Snapem. Nie wierzyłem, że to wypali.

- Daj mi jeszcze tydzień – wyszczerzył się Black.

- Dobra, idę zrobić tę kawę – poinformował Lupin i ruszył do kuchni. Po jakiejś minucie Syriusz usłyszał jego zdziwiony głos. – Co tu robi kaczka?

* * *

Severus wgapiał się w sufit i to była jedna z tych rzeczy, które pomagały ostatnio przetrwać. Brakowało mu Hogwartu i Pokoju Życzeń, w którym czuł się najswobodniej. Do tych czterech ścian wciąż się przyzwyczajał. Nadal próbował dojść do tego, dlaczego były akurat szare. Nie jakieś brudno szare, przykopcone czy noszące pozostałości po ich wcześniejszej, bardziej żywej barwie. Były mniej przytłaczające od czerni oraz całej gamy brązów i ciemnych odcieni niebieskiego. Nie rozpraszały tak, jak żywe oranże i czerwienie, nie nadawały surowego klimatu aseptyczności, charakterystycznego dla bieli. Zwyczajnie jakoś pasowały.

Black działał mu na nerwy, reszta mieszkania pogrążona była w czeluściach brudu, a on nie miał zajęcia. Mimo tego wszystkiego, właściwie nie było tak źle, jak to uzewnętrzniał. Mógł sobie pobluzgać, jeśli miał na to ochotę, mógł wyjść, kiedy nerwy mu puszczały. Mógł robić, co tylko chciał i gdyby – za przykładem Blacka – dołączył do tej absurdalnej zabawy i przyprowadził do domu bezdomnego hipogryfa, nikt nie zabroniłby mu nazwać go Reksiem i zainstalować w salonie. Na swój sposób ta świadomość była uspokajająca. Naprawdę ograniczała go jedynie wyobraźnia i zasobność portfela, co zasadniczo też nie było problemem. Jeśli chciał być szczerym z sobą samym, to wściekał się na Syriusza bardziej z przyzwyczajenia. Jasne, że tamten przeginał, ale on sam mógł go zwyczajnie olać i Gryfonowi by się znudziło, jak dziecku, bawiącemu się zbyt długo tą samą zabawką. Sęk w tym, że do tego chyba też się przyzwyczaił. Ścieranie się z Blackiem weszło mu w nawyk i skoro aktualnie nie mógł tego robić na płaszczyźnie szkolnej czy biznesowej, to rzucał się o brudne gary.

Serio, musiał jak najszybciej skończyć urządzanie pracowni.

Znów odezwał się dzwonek do drzwi. Zapewne ekipa magicznie konserwująca powierzchnie gładkie i chropowate. Nie jego problem. Black najwyraźniej wychodził z podobnego założenia, bo dzwonek dalej dzwonił, a jego dźwięk był naprawdę wkurwiający.

No dobra, ostatni raz.

Wyszedł z pokoju, dla lepszego efektu trzaskając drzwiami, ale zgodnie z przewidywaniami spotkał się z brakiem reakcji ze strony współlokatora. Panicz Black, zaraza na jego arystokratyczną dupę.

- Ogłuchłeś? To twój personel sprzątający – rzucił, mijając kanapę. Podszedł do drzwi i chwycił za klamkę – Nie jestem pierdolonym odźwiernym, Wasza Syriuszowatość… – ciągnął złośliwie, odwracając się do drzwi. – O kurwa! – To ostatnie było już nie do Blacka.

- Co do…?! – wyrwało się z ust gościa.

W progu stał James Potter, targający pod pachą butelkę Ognistej i gapił się na Severusa, jakby zobaczył dementora.

Ślizgon mechanicznie zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem.

- Syriusz – zawołał po imieniu, by zaangażować uwagę tamtego – do ciebie.

* * *

Odwrócił głowę w kierunku drzwi, słysząc swoje imię. Sev stał nieruchomo, jakby go zamurowało. Syriusz zaczął mieć złe przeczucia, które przerodziły się w panikę, kiedy klamka delikatnie się poruszyła, a drzwi uchyliły się, ujawniając stojącego za nimi gościa.

O jasna cholera.

- A myślałem, że pomyliłem adresy – powiedział powoli James. – Co to ma być?

- Rogaczu… - zaczął, ale mu brutalnie przerwano.

- Nie rogaczuj mi, kurwa. Co _on_ tutaj robi? – wycedził Potter, przeszywając Blacka wzrokiem i lekko wskazują głową w kierunku Ślizgona.

- Mieszka – odpowiedział po prostu, zmuszając mózg do szybszego myślenia.

- Z cukrem czy… eee… Dobry, Rogaczu – padło z ust Remusa, który z wrażenia omal nie upuścił na podłogę kawy. No to pięknie.

- Ja się nie obudziłem… – beznamiętnie wyszeptał James. – Może jeszcze Glizdogona trzymacie w szafie? Oświeci mnie któryś?

- Zasadniczo… Sev tutaj mieszka. Od jesieni prowadzimy razem eliksirową działalność. To dlatego byłem raczej… nieosiągalny przez ostatnie miesiące – zreferował na jednym wydechu Black.

- Nie no, to się nie dzieje naprawdę – stwierdził Rogacz, bardziej z goryczą niż złością.

- James, usiądź. Wszystko wyjaśnię. Naprawdę nie masz pojęcia, jak mi przy…

- Ty chcesz sobie o tym pogadać?! – niemal krzyknął Potter, momentalnie przywołując cały swój gniew. – Działasz w jakimś pieprzonym podziemiu, wchodzisz w dupę Slughornowi, żeby dołączyć do jego ślizgońskiej menażerii, twój brat rzuca na korytarzach zakazane klątwy, a ty mieszkasz z… – urwał. – Syriusz… Kurwa, ja cię chyba nie znam. Za tym się ciągnie Czarna Magia, a ty się otaczasz Śmierciożercami.

- Odszczekaj – padło z ust Snape'a, którego obecność tutaj na chwilę umknęła Blackowi. Teraz zobaczył, że czarne oczy płonęły niebezpiecznie.

- Sev – powstrzymał Ślizgona, chwytając go za ramię, zanim ten chwycił różdżkę, chociaż Syriusz sam czuł się, jakby go ktoś spoliczkował.

Jeszcze tylko brakowało, żeby w powietrzu zaczęły latać klątwy.

- Zejdź mi z oczu – rzucił lodowato James, pierwszy raz bezpośrednio zwracając się do Snape'a. Chłopak momentalnie napiął mięśnie, a jego onyksowe tęczówki stały się jeszcze ciemniejsze.

Tego było za wiele.

- On się nigdzie nie wybiera – powiedział stanowczo Black i poczuł na sobie zaskoczone spojrzenia Pottera i Snape'a. – Będę się tłumaczył z tego, że trzymałem to wszystko przed tobą w tajemnicy, ale nie z tego, że Sev tutaj mieszka. To nie ma nic do rzeczy. Sev jest u siebie i jeśli nie ma na to ochoty, to nigdzie nie wychodzi.

Zimny głos Jamesa przeszył dzwoniącą w uszach ciszę.

- No to nie mamy o czym gadać.

Syriusz nie ruszył się z miejsca, kiedy Potter odwrócił się w progu i trzasnął drzwiami.

* * *

_Rozdział miał być jutro, ale przy okazji wolnego dnia postanowiłam ogarnąć na szybko korektę, jako że betą nie dysponuję. Będę wdzięczna za ewentualne uwagi._

_Ealing Road nie jest wzięta z tylko z mojej głowy, aczkolwiek (na ile mi wiadomo) nie ma tam lokalu o numerze 218B. Ulica leży w dzielnicy Brentford, w pobliżu Tamizy i uznałam, że jest wystarczająco mugolska dzięki dobrodziejstwu Google Earth (niestety, nie było mi dane być tam duchem i ciałem)._ _Rowling nie dała żadnego cynku na temat mieszkania po wujku Alphardzie, więc umiejscowiłam je sama ;)_

* * *

_Dzięki tradycyjnie za komentarze - wiem, że piszę to za każdym razem, ale naprawdę dają mi powera.  
_

_Alendra - bardzo motywujące, że nadal historia ci się podoba. Sama uwielbiam Seva i Syriusza w równym stopniu, co nastręcza mi problemów, kiedy muszę któregoś przeczołgać. Jak dojdę do wojny, to chyba będę pisała na psychotropach... Cieszę się, że Regulus jakoś zgrabnie się w to wszystko wkomponowuje, bo on jest moją niewiadomą - miał być w dwóch-trzech rozdziałach, a jego wątek nadspodziewanie mi wyewoluował. A za uwagi się nie obrażam, więc nie krępuj się ;)_


	25. Lord V

Dni wlokły się niemiłosiernie. Syriusz stracił większość początkowego zapału, który go napędzał do działania. Nie miał zamiaru rezygnować z planów rozwoju współpracy biznesowej z Sevem, ale chwilowo przestało go to bawić. Pojawiał się na Pokątnej i prowadził rozmowy z pośrednikami bardziej po to, żeby zwyczajnie nie siedzieć na Ealing Road. Ślizgon doposażył dwoją pracownię i prawie stamtąd nie wychodził, chyba że po kawę i żeby coś przegryźć. Pojawiła się nowa zasada – żadnego jedzenia w Strefie "Niczego Nie Dotykaj". Nie dotyczyło to kofeinowego narkotyku, ale kawa zawsze rządziła się swoimi prawami. Snape nie wpuszczał Blacka za próg piwnicy, która stała się eliksirowym laboratorium i Gryfon niemiłosiernie cierpiał na brak jakiejś odskoczni.

Starał się nie myśleć o kłótni z Jamesem, bojąc się, że chyba w tym wszystkim trochę się zagubił. Nie wyrzucał sobie akurat bierności, która zatrzymała go w miejscu i nie pozwoliła powstrzymać przyjaciela przed trzaśnięciem drzwiami. Potter przesadził, ukierunkowując swoją złość na Seva.

On sam był w stanie przyjąć – zresztą w pełni zasłużoną – złość Jamesa za stosowanie tych idiotycznych wybiegów i miesiące bardzo umiarkowanej szczerości. Mógł nawet wysłuchiwać oskarżeń, których właściwym adresatem powinien być Regulus, świadomy, że Potter nie potrafił jeszcze spojrzeć na świeżą sprawę obiektywniej. Naprawdę znalazłby w sobie siłę, aby zmierzyć się z tego rodzaju wybuchem. A jego przyjaciel, właściwie brat, nie dał mu szansy na okazanie skruchy, nie spróbował go nawet emocjonalnie czy fizycznie sponiewierać, za to odruchowo rzucił się na Seva, jakby zwykłe wyładowanie agresji na dowolnym podmiocie załatwiało sprawę. Syriusza zabolało, że James spłycił problem, ostentacyjnie okazując niezadowolenie w związku z odkryciem istnienia jakiejś relacji między Blackiem a Snapem, która nie była jego sprawą, równocześnie ignorując prawdziwy powód do ewentualnego okazania gniewu. Obydwaj przyjaciele zachowali się po gówniarsku, ale Potter najwyraźniej jeszcze nie przyjął do wiadomości tej nowiny, bo sowy wracały z Doliny Godryka z nienaruszonymi kopertami. Skoro James potrzebował czasu, to Syriusz postanowił zapewnić mu ten luksus i skupić się na innych płaszczyznach swojej egzystencji.

Mieszkanie przestało przypominać wreszcie melinę. Nie, żeby Black ustąpił i przełamał niechęć do robienia czegokolwiek własnymi rękami. Zorganizował najazd magicznej ekipy, która w godzinę doprowadziła lokum do stanu używalności, ku wyraźnej uldze Seva, który też zdawał się być trochę ruszony całą tą niezapowiedzianą wizytą Pottera, chociaż tego nie okazywał, bo w ogóle o rzeczonym incydencie nie rozmawiali.

Syriusz oderwał wzrok od sufitu, kiedy do salonu wszedł Ślizgon i opadł na fotel naprzeciwko. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale jego oczy były ożywione i odbijały ekscytację. Oczywiście, stan przyćpania eliksirami, jak to Gryfon nazywał. Snape pracujący nad nową miksturą zawsze wyglądał inaczej, jakby jego część wciąż zostawała w pracowni, nawet jeśli cała reszta, przykuta do fizycznego ciała, siedziała na kanapie, odwiedzała Pokątną albo jadła śniadanie. No to przynajmniej jeden z nich się dobrze bawił.

- Nie było jeszcze sowy? – zapytał Sev, lekko rozkojarzony.

Black ledwo dostrzegł, że nadszedł koniec sierpnia. Za kilka dni stanie na peronie 9 i 3/4 i z King's Cross znów pojedzie do Hogwartu. Wróci do wstawania przed siódmą, oglądania na korytarzach gęb ślizgońskiej obsady, duchowego cierpienia na ciągnących się w nieskończoność zajęciach z historii magii, pierdolonego Klubu Ślimaka i całej cudownej reszty. A tak – jak co roku rozpakuje się w dormitorium Gryfonów i rzuci na łóżko, sąsiadujące z łóżkiem Jamesa Pottera. Sama radość.

- Żadnego ptactwa, żadnych listów. Może grono pedagogiczne jeszcze dochodzi do siebie po zebraniu rodzicielskim dla Slytherinu. Już sobie wyobrażam mojego ojca i Avery'ego seniora, z tym ich "żądamy wydzielenia osobnych grup dla uczniów mieszanej krwi".

Snape nie zaszczycił tego odpowiedzią, natomiast mocniej zapadł się w miękki fotel i przymknął powieki. Wyglądał, jakby bardzo potrzebował snu.

- Sev, co robią mugole, kiedy nie mają co ze sobą zrobić? – rzucił nagle Black.

Mieszkali w mugolskim domu, który opuszczali po to, żeby wyrwać się do Hogsmeade albo na Pokątną. W zasadzie przez te dwa miesiące nie postawił nogi dalej, niż trzy metry od wejścia, skąd zdarzyło mu się kilka razy teleportować. Błogosławił fakt, że wreszcie dostał licencję i nie musiał korzystać z kominka, bo szczerze tego nie znosił.

- Sprzątają swój pokój – odparł złośliwie Ślizgon, nie wysilając się, by otworzyć oczy.

- A jeśli nie są aż tak zdesperowani?

- Zasadniczo nie gustowałem nigdy w mugolskich rozrywkach. – Snape pochylił się do przodu, wyrywając ciało ze stanu leniwego półsnu i odpowiedział już bez złośliwości, po chwili zastanowienia. – Nie wiem, chodzą do kina…? Syriusz, nie ma mowy! – dodał natychmiast, chyba widząc szerszy uśmiech na twarzy Blacka.

Gryfon nie miał pojęcia, czym jest kino, ale samo to, że pomysł nie podobał się Ślizgonowi, było bardzo kuszące.

* * *

Żałował, że nie ugryzł się w język, a powinien przewidzieć, że jeśli pomysł był debilny, to Black się go uczepi, jak Pettigrew reszty Huncwotów. Tak więc wyszło na to, że szli do kina. Oczywiście mógł się uprzeć i nie ruszyć za próg, ale prawdopodobnie za kilka godzin musiałby odbierać Gryfona z jakiegoś komisariatu albo aplikować Oblivate połowie miasta. Niewykluczone, że jednocześnie.

Jakaś jego część rozumiała, że Syriusz desperacko potrzebował coś ze sobą zrobić, a w jego wydaniu wiązało się to zawsze z czymś skończenie głupim. Od wizyty Pottera Gryfon dał sobie spokój z wkurzającym, arystokratycznym sposobem bycia i ogarnął mieszkanie. Szukał sobie zajęcia i odwiedzał magiczny świat, ale to było za mało. Ta jedna rzecz ich łączyła – obaj nienawidzili bezczynności. Severus wrócił do równowagi, kiedy tylko jego pracowania została w pełni doposażona i przez pierwszy tydzień prawie z niej nie wychodził. Z kolei Black się miotał. Nie mógł tutaj używać magii, więc czuł się trochę jak w więzieniu. Lupin wpadł jeszcze dwa razy, ale jak na dwa miesiące to nie była wielka odmiana. Jeśli Syriuszowi przyszło go głowy, by się przełamać i zrobić coś mugolskiego, to musiał być zdesperowany.

Kino nie pasowało Severusowi z całej masy powodów i jeśli chcieć je jakoś zebrać w całość, to problemem było nieuniknione ludzkie towarzystwo, nieodmienny element kinowej scenerii. Ostatni raz wybrał się na film chyba po pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie i nie był w stanie powiedzieć, o czym ta szmira w ogóle była. Cały czas wkurzały go ciche rozmowy, szelest paczek z jedzeniem i dźwięk przeżuwanego popcornu. Kinowe seanse były gorsze, niż mecze quidditcha, bo panująca dokoła ciemność nie dawała możliwości skupienia się na czymś innym i budowała klaustrofobiczne napięcie. I te rozhisteryzowane pół okrzyki pustawych nastolatek na widok czyjejś rozpiętej koszuli albo głośne salwy opętańczego śmiechu w nieodpowiednich momentach. Całokształt upewniał go tylko, że mugole są tacy… głupi.

To nie tak, że jakoś szczególnie wyżej cenił pod względem mądrości czarodziejów, bo – jak pokazywało doświadczenie – głupota uznawała egalitaryzm i przełamywała granice magii, nie dyskryminując nawet czystokrwistej arystokracji. Z magicznym światem czuł się o tyle bardziej związany, że pozwalał mu być kimś więcej, niż ten mugolski. Severus potrafił kształtować magię swoich eliksirów i dzięki temu powoływać do istnienia jakieś jej inne odcienie, spłacając swój dług wobec niej. Po prostu urodził się w mugolskiej rzeczywistości, ale przynależał do jej magicznego odpowiednika.

Nie zmieniało to faktu, że w odróżnieniu do Blacka, poruszającego się tutaj po omacku, znał nie-czarodziejski świat i może rzeczywiście było coś dziwnego w tym, że przez osiem tygodni mieszkania przy Ealing Road wypuszczał się co najwyżej do spożywczaka za rogiem.

Taki tok myślenia sprowadził jego i Syriusza do niewielkiej sali kinowej, optymistycznie pustawej o tej porze, wykorzystywanej przez normalnych ludzi na sen.

- O czym to w ogóle jest? – zagadnął Gryfon.

- Nie wiem – odciął krótko, ale z irytacją rozszerzył wypowiedź, widząc na twarzy Blacka determinację, która mogła mu jeszcze bardziej uprzykrzyć najbliższe trzy godziny. – Na plakacie był stetryczały dziadyga w kapturze, dwóch gogusiowatych facetów i jakiś typ w czerni. No i dziewczyna.

Ostatnie najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowało Gryfona, bo przestał przejawiać nadpobudliwość.

Światła zgasły i z głośników popłynęła orkiestrowa muzyka. Severus wygodniej zapał się w fotel i zamknął oczy, wracając myślami do pomysłu zmodyfikowania Eliksiru Wiggenowego w taki sposób, żeby jego działanie było aktywowane odpowiednim, wcześniej wybranym czynnikiem. Coś jak przy Wywarze Tojadowym i miksturze drenującej magię. Gdyby tak można było z wyprzedzeniem zaaplikować eliksir regenerujący, który samoistnie leczyłby obrażenia po ich otrzymaniu? Naprawdę warte rozważenia. Potrzebował do tego kilku pozycji z hogwarckiej biblioteki, dlatego jeszcze bardziej nie mógł się doczekać powrotu do szkoły.

Po kilku minutach zdał sobie sprawę, że nie drażnią jego uszu przyciszone rozmowy czy odgłosy spożywania, co było rozbieżne z wcześniejszymi doświadczeniami. Ze zdziwieniem otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Syriusza, który nie był już tak ruchliwy, jak wcześniej. Podobnie jak cała reszta widowni wgapiał się zafascynowany w wielki ekran. Severus poszedł za ich przykładem i trochę bez entuzjazmu skupił się na efektach wizualnych. Po jakimś kwadransie wkręcił się też w fabułę, jakkolwiek niezbyt skomplikowaną.

Cholera, ten film był niezły.

* * *

Syriusz podchodził do sprawy z ciekawością eksplorera. To było coś zupełnie innego, niż wszystko, z czym się zetknął w mugolskim świecie, o ile w ogóle można było tutaj mówić o jakimkolwiek doświadczeniu. Przesuwające się przed nim obrazy przypominały na pozór przewracane strony czarodziejskich gazet i książek, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie chodzi tylko o ruch. Nie trafili na zwykły film, odwołujący się do mugolskiej codzienności. Ekran przeniósł ich do innego świata, jak świstoklik.

Było tutaj sporo polityki, coś o przyjaźni i honorze oraz cała masa walk, naprawdę wyglądających imponująco. Wszystko okraszone magią, chociaż przecież ten świat miał być jej zupełnie pozbawiony.

W którymś momencie zerknął na Seva i, odrobinę zaskoczony, dostrzegł także u niego jakiś rodzaj zafascynowania, chociaż Ślizgonowi powinno przecież to wszystko być bliższe. Natychmiast wrócił do kontynuowania seansu, dając się porwać tej innej rzeczywistości, niby zupełnie nieistniejącej, a tak żywej. Wyzwalającej zastrzyk endorfiny do krwi.

Kiedy ucichły ostatnie dźwięki muzyki po napisach końcowych i sala się już opróżniła, on także podniósł się z fotela, choć nadal był odrobinę rozkojarzony.

- Ja chcę jeszcze raz – wypalił, kiedy znaleźli się już na schodach przed wejściem. – To było… coś.

Snape nie zareagował, ale po wyrazie jego twarzy wiedział, że nie ma zamiaru mu zaprzeczać.

- Jest tego następna część? – zapytał Gryfon zaciekawiony.

- Może za kilka lat nakręcą. Tu nie ma magii, tylko ludzka technika i nie da się przyspieszyć – wyjaśnił cierpliwie.

- Nie zgodzę się, Sev. W tym była cała masa magii – stwierdził Black całkiem poważnie. – Nie pomyślałbym, że mugole potrafią coś takiego zrobić… no… z niczego. I muszę wiedzieć, czy Luke spyknie się z Leią – podsumował z półuśmiechem.

- Ja wolałbym wiedzieć, kto i kiedy utłucze Vadera – rzucił Ślizgon, sam także trochę podkręcony seansem.

- Śmierciożercy podobno ubierają się na czarno, tak jak ten cały Voldemort. Chyba by ich szlag trafił, kiedy by się zorientowali, że podłapali taką samą stylówę, co czarny charakter z mugolskiego filmu – powiedział Gryfon i wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Ty to umiesz sobie wybrać temat to żartów – skomentował Snape, już mniej ubawiony.

- Daj spokój – odciął się Syriusz. – Coś w tym jest. Może Voldemort odgapił patent? – zastanowił się głośno.

- Potrzebujesz się leczyć – padło z ust Seva, ale adresat nie przejął się szczególnie komentarzem.

* * *

Severus musiał przyznać, że film zrobił na nim wrażenie, chociaż nie chodziło o fabułę, czy efekty specjalne. Nie było w tym nic, czego nie można by wywołać magicznie. Mugole jednak nie potrafili władać magią, ale w tym kinie Ślizgon zrozumiał, że nie wszyscy byli jak jego ojciec, niemal na nią uczuleni. Wielu spośród tych niemagicznych ludzi zwyczajnie pochłaniała fascynacja i niemal tęskniło za czymś, czego nawet nie znali i nie dane im będzie doświadczyć. Chcieli się oderwać od ich szarego i zwyczajnego życia, uciekając w jakąś namiastkę zaczarowanej rzeczywistości.

Dotąd nigdy tak o tym nie myślał.

Mugole nie byli zagrożeniem dla magicznego świata, bo niby chcieli go pozbawić jego magii. Oni jej pragnęli. Próbowali ją sobie nawet na użytek własny stworzyć, podczas gdy wśród czarodziejów byli tacy, którzy chcieli ją odbierać sobie nawzajem, jakby to oni byli jej panami, a nie odwrotnie. A przecież to magia wybierała spośród rzesz ludzi, niejednokrotnie dotykając dzieci urodzone z mugolskich rodziców, jednocześnie omijając nawet czystokrwiste i czyniąc je charłakami. Ale ci żyjący po drugiej stronie, od pierwszego oddechu otoczeni magicznymi rozbłyskami, emanującymi ze ścian ich magicznych domów, nie mieli do tego odpowiedniej perspektywy. Nigdy nie zrozumieją.

- Sev, co to jest? Bo wygląda powalająco – zagadnął Black, kiedy mijali zaparkowane przed jakimś całodobowym motocykle.

- To służy do przemieszczania się po powierzchniach płaskich – wyjaśnił możliwie najzrozumialej.

- Chcę taki – oświadczył Syriusz, aż zaświeciły mu się oczy, dokładnie jak małemu dziecku na widok cukierka.

Severus wymownie przemilczał.

Pierwszy wszedł do mieszkania i kiedy przełączył włącznik, wpuszczając nieco światła do salonu, od razu zobaczył siedzącą przy uchylonym oknie sowę.

- I masz swoją pocztę – stwierdził Syriusz i rzucił do współlokatora jedną z dwóch kopert. – No nie mogę, lista podręczników dwa razy dłuższa, niż na szóstym roku. Olewam eliksiry i zielarstwo, nie ma bata.

Severus dobrał się do swojej korespondencji i niespodziewanie znalazł tam dodatkowy arkusz pergaminu, oznaczony imiennymi pieczęciami dyrektora Hogwartu i opiekuna Domu Węży. Lekko zaskoczony zerknął na jego treść. I go zamurowało.

- Sev, coś tak zbladł? Mam szukać lekarza? – zapytał Syriusz pół żartem.

- Zdecydowanie. Podeślij go Dumbledore'owi – niemal wyszeptał, nadal zdezorientowany.

- Stało się coś?

- Dumbledore zwariował – krótko podsumował Snape. – Zrobił mnie prefektem Slytherinu.

* * *

_Filmem, na który wybrali się panowie, jest "Nowa nadzieja" z maja 1977r., a tu mamy sierpień, więc prawie trafili na premierę. Na tamtym etapie nie było jeszcze wiadomo, że Luke Skywalker jest bratem Lei, za to wyraźnie na nią leciał, stąd taki komentarz Syriusza. Pechowo Voldemort nie miał szansy obejrzeć "Powrotu Jedi" (z 1983r.) i dowiedzieć się, że Lord V. kończy marnie._

_Słowem wyjaśnienia, jeśli komuś umknęło - prefekci są wybierani po dwoje z każdego Domu dla roczników 5-7, przy czym - zazwyczaj - ci mianowani na piątym roku zostają nimi do końca nauki. Słowo "zazwyczaj" jest tutaj kluczowe, bo to porąbane czasy :)_

* * *

_Jak zawsze dziękuję za uwagi i sugestie w komentarzach (w tym Lucjannie i Adze), a także favy i alerty, których liczba - ku mej radości - nadal się powiększa._

_Jedno słowo o Peterze Pettigrew - nie lubię, nie trawię, nie łapię sensu jego istnienia. Myślę, że sensownie się go pozbędę z bieżącej fabuły - o tym w kolejnych rozdziałach._


	26. Divide et impera

Na stacji King's Cross rozdzielili się z Sevem. Syriusz szybko w morzu głów odnalazł tę rozczochraną, należącą do Jamesa, ale ten, kiedy tylko zorientował się, kto go obserwuje, mocniej wmieszał się w tłum i dosiadł do przedziału wypełnionego jego kolegami z drużyny quidditcha. Z kolei do Blacka podszedł Lupin i przywitał się ciepło, choć trochę niezręcznie.

- Jak minęła końcówka wakacji, Łapo? – zagadnął Remus.

- Nikogo nie wyrzuciłem z domu i nie zraziłem do siebie kolejnego przyjaciela – odpowiedział zjadliwie, ale szybko zrobiło mu się głupio. – James ode mnie przed chwilą uciekł, więc z rozmowy raczej nici.

- Do mnie też się nie odzywa – przyznał Lupin. – A tak… poza tym?

- W porządku. Byliśmy z Sevem na mieście. W sensie – dodał w celu wyjaśnienia – w mugolskim Londynie. Szczerze polecam.

Lunatyk spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony. W międzyczasie znaleźli pusty przedział i się w nim zainstalowali.

- I jak to będzie wyglądać? Wiesz, ze Snapem? – zapytał po dłużej chwili Remus.

- Tak jak wcześniej. Pokój Życzeń i tak dalej. Zresztą, Sev będzie miał teraz na głowie innego rodzaju aktywności – zaakcentował Syriusz, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

- Czyli?

- Został prefektem Slytherinu – wyjaśnił przyjacielowi, przechylając głowę i nie ukrywając rozbawienia.

- Poważnie? – prefekt Gryffindoru zrobił wielkie oczy.

- Taaa. On twierdzi, że Dumbledore'owi rozum odjęło, ja uważam, że staruszek był mocno nietrzeźwy po radzie pedagogicznej – oznajmił Black, wygodniej się rozwalając na siedzisku.

- Nie powiedziałbym – stwierdził poważniej Remus. – Dumbledore nie robi nic niechcący.

- Lunatyku, Severus Snape jest skrajnie negatywnie nastawiony do ludzi w ogólności, ma w dupie wszystko, co jego nie dotyczy i tak na marginesie złamał przy okazji naszej biznesowej działalności chyba wszystkie punkty szkolnego regulaminu – wyliczał Syriusz z rozbawieniem. – I dodatkowo jest cholernie wkurzony na ten z dupy wzięty awans. Klął całą drogę na King's Cross.

- Nie będę się kłócił, ale mówię ci, że Slytherin nie zasłużył sobie na takiego prefekta.

* * *

Kiedy pojawił się Hogwart Express, wzbudzając ogólny entuzjazm, Severus natychmiast zaanektował pusty przedział, odstraszając wzrokiem ewentualnych chętnych do podzielenia z nim tej przestrzeni. Był spięty i miał dużo rzeczy do przemyślenia, zaczynając od swojej idiotycznej nominacji na prefekta. Na jego roku funkcje te pełnili Aretha Greengrass i Sidius Yaxley. Ten drugi od połowy letniego semestru zapowiadał reszcie Węży, że nie wróci do Hogwartu po wakacjach, bo nie zdzierży dłużej chodzenia tymi samymi korytarzami, co mugolaki. Jego ojciec był jednym z bardziej wpływowych czarodziejów, mocno zaangażowanych politycznie przeciwko Dumbledore'owi, w sprawie usunięcia którego regularnie naciskał na Ministerstwo i syn najwyraźniej podzielał przekonania rodzica. Mało kto brał na poważnie deklaracje Sidiusa, ale nie było innego wytłumaczenia na zwolnienie stołka prefekta siódmego roku.

Naiwnością było wierzyć, że wybór dyrektora przejdzie bez echa. Severus wiedział, że kiedy pociąg zatrzyma się na stacji docelowej, rozpęta się piekło.

Drzwi przedziału ponownie się przesunęły i Snape odruchowo przybrał mordercze spojrzenie, by przegonić intruza. Napotkał szmaragdowe tęczówki, spoglądające na niego badawczo spod długich rzęs.

- Gryffindorze, popracuj nad mimiką, bo człowiek może mylnie odnieść wrażenie, że nienawidzisz rodzaju ludzkiego – rzuciła z ironią Lily Evans i opadła na puste miejsce naprzeciw niego.

- Lily. Przepraszam, chciałem…

- … przegonić pierwszoroczniaków, bo nikt dobrze zorientowany i tak nie odważyłby się tu wejść – dokończyła za niego, figlarnie się uśmiechając. – Jak wakacje?

- Dobrze – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. – A u ciebie?

- Nudno, ale w porządku. Tęsknię już za pokojem wspólnym – rzuciła lekko, lecz po chwili stała się poważniejsza. – Nie powiesz, gdzie mieszkałeś przez te dwa miesiące? – zapytała, jakby znała już odpowiedź. Zaskakująco dobrze potrafiła przewidzieć jego reakcje.

- Nie mieszkałem pod mostem – uciął krótko, nadal trochę spięty.

- Mam nadzieję. A poza tym jakieś ciekawe kataklizmy?

- Dumbledore zrobił mnie prefektem Slytherinu w miejsce Yaxleya – powiedział po prostu – a to się zdecydowanie pod tą kategorię kwalifikuje.

Lily szerzej otworzyła oczy, ale po chwili wróciła do lżejszego tonu.

- Dziękować Opatrzności, przynajmniej nie będę się użerać z tamtym czystokrwistym idiotą. Lepszy już półkrwi idiota – dodała trochę złośliwie, w swoim stylu. – Jakoś przeżyję.

- To jest czysty kretynizm – nie wytrzymał Severus. – Mam przeciętne oceny, połowa nauczycieli ledwo mnie kojarzy i posiadam wrodzony dar do zniechęcania do siebie wszystkiego, co chodzi na dwóch nogach. I czasem tego szczekającego też – dorzucił, zdając sobie sprawę, że gdzieś po drodze się rozluźnił.

- Ale nie jesteś Sidiusem Yaxleyem czy Regulusem Blackiem II – stwierdziła poważnie, konspiratorsko.

Oczywiście, nie pomyślał o tym w taki sposób. Dumbledore nie wybrał go ze względu na osiągnięcia czy osobiste przymioty, ale liczyło się jego pochodzenie, co wysyłało prosty sygnał. _Nawet w Slytherinie nie wszyscy są czystej krwi. _

Cholera, Lily powinna być Ślizgonem, z tym jej talentem do wyłapywania takich rzeczy. A może to z jego zdolnościami było coś nie tak, skoro sam na to nie wpadł? Dyrektor chciał utemperować Ślizgonów, którym ostatnio odbijało, szkoda tylko, że narobił tym niezłego syfu samemu Severusowi. Ale to znaczyłoby, że…

- Nie jesteś prefekt naczelną, prawda? – zapytał możliwie najdelikatniej. Należało się jej to stanowisko, z drugiej strony po sprawie z naznaczeniem stała się politycznie niewygodna.

- Dumbledore zrobi naczelnymi kogoś od Puchonów i Krukonów. Posunięcie czysto taktyczne, żeby nie popychać do otwartego starcia między Gryffindorem a Slytherinem i trochę nas usadzić. Nie może ukarać Węży, jednocześnie faworyzując Lwy. Genialne w swojej prostocie. On się nadaje na Ministra Magii, a nie na belfra – podsumowała Gryfonka.

Zapadła cisza i z sekundy na sekundę zaczęło się robić dziwniej.

- Dobra, idę odszukać Vitalię. Jeśli teraz wysłucham plotek i nowości, to będę mogła spokojnie skonsumować obiad – rzuciła Lily i odsunęła przesuwane drzwi przedziału.

- Na razie – pożegnał ją krótko i z powrotem zatopił się w myślach.

Dumbledore'owi nie chodziło o niego. Że też śmiał pomyśleć inaczej, cóż za naiwność. Jeśli jednak stary dziadyga myślał, że znalazł pacynkę, która grzecznie będzie robić za przedłużenie jego ramienia, to się może zdziwić. Severus nie należał do ludzi, którymi łatwo dawało się manipulować.

* * *

Ceremonia przydziału przebiegała bez ekscesów, ale nie dało się nie zauważyć, że sporą konsternację wywołało pojawienie się w Wielkiej Sali Seva z odznaką prefekta. Miejsce Yaxleya, który siadywał zwykle naprzeciwko Regulusa i Avery'ego, było puste. Snape usiadł jak zawsze, nieco z brzegu, dokładnie tam, gdzie miał w zwyczaju. Syriusz nie chciał być teraz w jego skórze.

Funkcja prefekta właściwie nie wiązała się z jakimiś specjalnymi przywilejami i nie dawała faktycznej władzy nad resztą uczniów. Nie znaczyło to, że w jakiś sposób, bardziej umowny, nie zmieniała pozycji prefektów. Wszyscy zachodzili w głowę nad motywacją Dumbledore'a, bo nie ulegało wątpliwości, że to nie była jedynie decyzja Slughorna, który swoją drogą zapewne nie miał oporów, skoro Snape okazał się jego nieodkrytym talentem i należał do Ślimaków. Tutaj jednak chodziło o coś więcej.

Z jednej strony Sev nie był paniczykowatym arystokratą, jakimi prawie zawsze bywali ślizgońscy prefekci, jakby się im prefektowanie należało z urodzenia, a to można było wziąć za afront wobec Węży. Z drugiej jednak po Nowym Roku dla sporej ich części, tej bardziej radykalnej i niebezpiecznej, Snape stał się jakąś ikoną, jakkolwiek zupełnie bezwiednie i wbrew swojej woli. Teraz zaczną się zakulisowe przetasowania i nowy podział wpływów, bo Ślizgoni zamiłowanie do polityki wysysali z mlekiem matek. Wilk syty i owca cała. Dumbledore był niezłym kombinatorem i Lunatyk miał rację w tym, że ten starzec niczego nie robi przez przypadek. Szkoda tylko, że wszystko skupiło się pechowo na Sevie. Chyba bez długiej sesji w pustej klasie na piątym piętrze się nie obejdzie.

Syriusz szedł powoli korytarzem, luźno rozmawiając z Remusem, kiedy dosłownie przed oczami przeleciała im drobna sylwetka w szkolnej szacie i uderzyła z głuchym odgłosem o ścianę, jakieś trzy metry od nich. Obaj skamienieli.

- I popatrz, mała, jakie te ciemne korytarze niebezpieczne. Może jeszcze… – dobiegło z bocznego krużganka i po chwili ich oczom ukazała się trzyosobowa grupa Ślizgonów z szóstego roku. Syriusz nie był pewien, który z nich potraktował młodszą uczennicę klątwą, ani też kto się odezwał, bo winowajca umilkł, zanim weszli w krąg światła i napatoczyli się na nieprzewidzianych widzów.

- Który to? – nie wytrzymał Lupin, zatrzymując wzrok na twarzy Regulusa. To już przechodziło wszelkie pojęcie.

- Który… co? – odparował zjadliwie Avery.

- Już ty wiesz o czym mówię – wycedził wściekły Remus i odwrócił się do zbierającej się z posadzki dziewczyny. Pierwszoroczna Krukonka, oczywiście. – Wszystko dobrze?

- Ja... – wyszeptała przestraszona. Po chwili przytaknęła, nadal niepewnie.

- Który to, cholera jasna? – teraz odezwał się Syriusz, coraz bardziej się hamując, by ich nie potraktować czymś bolesnym.

- Black, weź coś na nerwy – usłyszał z boku i odwrócił się, zaskoczony. – Oni tylko przechodzili. Gdyby wiedzieli, kto rzucił klątwę na ucznia pierwszego roku, który nie potrafi nawet użyć Protego, poinformowaliby o tym nauczyciela, bo takie pastwienie się jest obrazą dla magii i ich honor by na to nie pozwolił – zimno zreferował Sev, który dołączył do małego zbiegowiska. – Ale co ty wiesz o honorze – dorzucił, nawet nie zaszczycając Gryfona spojrzeniem i wywołując tym złośliwy półuśmiech na twarzy Avery'ego.

Syriusz myślał, że się przesłyszał i zaczęła go powoli zalewać fala złości, doprawionej goryczą.

- Snape, to nie może tak zostać – stwierdził ze złością Remus – Przecież oczywiste, że to oni.

- Który z nich, Lupin? Widziałeś? – zapytał beznamiętnie i nie spotkał się z odpowiedzią. – Gdyby Regulus Black zobaczył, jak ktoś łamie regulamin, byłby zobowiązany do zgłoszenia tego nauczycielowi. Jest w końcu prefektem – oznajmił Snape, akcentując ostatnie słowo.

Nikt się nie odezwał.

- Ty – Snape skinął głową w kierunku dziewczynki – do skrzydła szpitalnego. Pierwsze piętro, pytaj o Pomfrey. Już cię nie ma.

Dziewczyna, nie czekając na ponaglenia, zniknęła na klatce schodowej. Ślizgoni z szóstego roku chwilę popatrzyli wyzywająco na Gryfonów i podążyli w przeciwnym kierunku niż Krukonka, wdając się w półgłośną konwersację.

- Co to kurwa było, panie pieprzony prefekcie?! – nie wytrzymał Syriusz, kiedy zostali w korytarzu we trzech.

- Slytherinie… A jak zamierzasz im coś udowodnić? Masz wiarygodnych świadków? Slughorn stanie murem za swoimi pieskami. Nawet wy z Lupinem nic nie widzieliście, a mała jest za bardzo przestraszona, żeby wskazać winnego – wyjaśnił Ślizgon, nadal beznamiętnym głosem, ale z ogniem w oczach. Był wkurwiony w równym stopniu, co on i Lunatyk.

- Czyli… – zaczął Black, niepewnie.

- Czyli mam do pogadania z twoim pieprzonym bratem. Normalnie, nie mogę się doczekać – wycedził Sev, na chwilę zrzucając maskę. – Kurwa, jak ja nienawidzę swojego życia. Zajebię Dumbledore'a, jeśli tylko mi się napatoczy i wepchnę mu tę odznakę przez dupę do gardła. Stary sukinsyn.

Chociaż dla postronnego obserwatora mogło się to wydawać dziwne, Syriusz uspokoił się, słuchając tyrady Ślizgona. O tak, to był Sev, jakiego znał. Teraz miał pewność, że nowy prefekt Slytherinu tak tego nie zostawi.

* * *

Wszedł do pokoju wspólnego i wszystkie rozmowy umilkły. Powtórka z rozrywki, chociaż tym razem nie miał zamiaru zwyczajnie dobrowolnie zejść na boczny tor.

- Black, można prosić do dormitorium? – rzucił tylko, badawczo spoglądając na Regulusa.

Ten tylko lekko skinął, ledwo zauważalnie. Jego twarz pozostała nieruchomą maską. Ta rozmowa będzie wymagała od Severusa naprawdę całej jego samokontroli. Dwa miesiące temu, zaraz po ataku na Lily, chyba by go zabił, zostając z nim w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu. Otworzył drzwi do sypialni szóstego roku i dwóch Ślizgonów, obecnych w pokoju, natychmiast się ulotniło, odprowadzonych jego zimnym wzrokiem. Regulus odruchowo nałożył zaklęcie wyciszające, jakby robił to kilka razy dziennie. Warte zapamiętania.

- Do czego chcecie doprowadzić? – zapytał Snape bezpośrednio, nie bawiąc się z słowne zagrywki. Te były zarezerwowane zawsze dla szerszego audytorium. W obecnych warunkach ich nie potrzebowali.

Black stał niewzruszony, jakby czekał na rozwinięcie.

- Jeśli to będzie eskalować, skończy się umieszczeniem na szlabanie połowy Slytherinu, do dormitorium zacznie wpadać z niezapowiedzianą wizytą Dumbledore i urządzać rewizje, a Ślizgoni przestaną być traktowani poważnie i stracą wszystkie przywileje – wyliczył Severus, cały czas utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy. – Musisz wiedzieć, że tak będzie, nie jesteś głupi, Black. To do niczego nie prowadzi. Spowoduje tylko utrudnienia. Slytherin nie potrzebuje szczególnego zainteresowania ze strony nauczycieli, chyba nie muszę tego tłumaczyć?

- W co grasz? – rzucił beznamiętnie Regulus, mrużąc oczy w znajomy sposób.

- Nie chcę mieć na głowie niepotrzebnych niedogodności. Polowanie na korytarzach na pierwszorocznych mugolaków ściąga zbędną uwagę. Jest szkodliwe i bardzo nieślizgońskie. Wywołuje… pytania – zaryzykował i po drobnej zmianie na twarzy Blacka wiedział już, że wybrał dobrą drogę.

- Po co ci brak zainteresowania ze strony nauczycieli? – zapytał tamten, starając się zatuszować zainteresowanie.

- Nie mam zamiaru wtrącać się w twoje sprawy, ale nie pozwolę bezmyślnie krzyżować moich planów. Wiem, że masz do tego podobne podejście. Zapanuj nad Averym – powiedział stanowczo i miał nadzieję, że tak to zostanie odebrane.

- Dlaczego miałbym się sam wtrącać w sprawy Tertiusa, skoro uważasz, że cenię sobie pilnowanie własnych?

- Avery jest pozbawiony rozumu i szkodzi interesom całego Slytherinu. Jest twoim problemem i daję ci wolną rękę, ale jeśli nie będę widział rezultatów, to załatwię to inaczej.

- Nie widzę powodu, by ulegać jakimś niedorzecznym naciskom – oświadczył Regulus.

- Odbywam rozmowę z tobą, ale mogę ją powtórzyć bezpośrednio z nim, a wtedy już nie wrócę do konsultowania czegokolwiek. Nie robi mi różnicy, czy Slytherin będzie szukał uznania Regulusa Blacka czy Tertiusa Avery'ego, ale z twojego punktu widzenia chyba wygląda to inaczej.

Obserwował, jak oczy młodszego Ślizgona szerzej się otwierają. Musiał być cały czas świadomy, że bardziej radykalny Avery znajdzie posłuch wśród Węży, jeśli Black na to biernie pozwoli. Chyba wszystko do gówniarza dotarło.

- Nadal nie odpowiedziałeś, w co grasz. Wszystko wydawało się jasne po wiadomej sprawie w Hogsmeade – zaczął Black i zrobił pauzę – jednak trzymasz się od nas z dala i wysyłasz sprzeczne sygnały. Muszę wiedzieć, na czym stoję – podsumował, a w jego głosie i postawie przebijała niepewność.

- Zależy mi na spokoju w szkole, mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie – oświadczył krótko. Im bardziej przedłużała się ta rozmowa, tym więcej rzeczy mogło pójść źle. Zaryzykował. – Nie trafiłem nigdzie na wzmiankę, żeby Tom Riddle w szkolnych czasach władowywał się w szlabany czy odznaczał głupotą, biegając po korytarzach i piętnując szlamy. Wyciągnij wnioski.

Regulus wciągnął powietrze, wyraźnie wytrącony z równowagi. Ten argument zamknął mu usta i zapewne wywołał niepokój. I dobrze. Severus przewidywał, że od tej chwili chłopak zacznie traktować go poważniej i ogarnie ten syf, który zasiał Avery. Wahał się przed wymówieniem nazwiska Riddle'a, ale lepiej, żeby Ślizgoni myśleli, że Snape kombinuje coś na chwałę ich Pana we własnym zakresie i bezpiecznie trzymali się z dala, niż traktowali z góry i śledzili każdy jego krok.

- Black, żeby było jasne – nie zamierzam wchodzić w twoje kompetencje, dopóki niesprzyjające okoliczności mnie do tego nie zmuszą. Nie potrzebuję prefektować, jeśli ty to będziesz robił jak należy. I mam nadzieję, że nie odbędziemy już podobnej rozmowy.

Chłopak mu tylko sztywno skinął głową. Wystarczyło. Severus odwrócił się i zostawił Blacka w dormitorium, minął pokój wspólny i ruszył na siódme piętro.

Czuł coś dziwnego, jakiś rodzaj podekscytowania, który pojawił się w trakcie rozmowy z Regulusem i nie chciał go opuścić. Nienawidził otwartych wystąpień, dyskusji i w ogóle zwracania czyjejś uwagi na swoją osobę. To było coś innego. Chociaż, jak na ślizgońskie warunki, rozmawiali całkiem otwarcie, każde słowo niosło ukryte treści i w dużym stopniu była to walka na utrzymanie kontroli, choćby tylko fizycznych jej przejawów. Gesty, postawa, ton głosu – wszystko pozwalało odczytać ukryte przekazy. Odkąd pamiętał potrafił wyczuć, kiedy ludzie kłamią, ale rzadko znajdował sobie przeciwnika, na którym mógłby swoje zdolności przetestować i jednocześnie samemu poczuć ekscytację z tego, że działa to w dwie strony. W tej chwili Regulus był kimś takim, ale Severus już wiedział, że może go w tej grze pokonać. Po prostu jeszcze się nie rozkręcił, za to Black grał prawie od urodzenia.

Ta cała polityka chyba zaczynała mu się podobać.

* * *

_Dzięki za komentarze (zwłaszcza od stale komentujących - nie obrażę się, jeśli to szacowne grono będzie się systematycznie powiększać), favy oraz alerty._

_Odnosząc się do sprawy teleportacji, poruszonej przez Nikę, jak pisałam wcześniej - u Rowling licencję teleportacyjną można było zdobyć po uzyskaniu pełnoletności, kiedy uczniowie mogli używać różdżki poza szkołą. A że u mnie jest to nieco zmodyfikowane ze względu na dzielenie uczniów na klasy rocznikowo - przyjęłam, że exam na licencję odbywa się razem z zaliczeniami pod koniec letniego semestru szóstego roku, skoro w jego trakcie uczniowie się teleportacji uczą. Nika wykazała mi, że jest tu sprzeczność - teleportować (chyba) nie można się bez różdżki, więc Syriusz z Namiarem nie mógłby tego robić bez łamania prawa... Eeee... Poudawajmy, że wszystko jest cacy :)  
_

_Jak rozumiem kaczucha (dwa rozdziały temu się spodobała). To fajnie, bo mnie też :))_


	27. Before the Storm

Minął tydzień, potem drugi. I kolejny. Na pozór wszystko było po staremu. Większość czasu przesiadywał w Pokoju Życzeń, w którym zazwyczaj spotykał także Seva. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem Ślizgon zapanował nad kolegami, ale sytuacje takie, jak z pierwszego września, już się nie powtórzyły. Oczywiście Węże nie stały się nagle potulnymi owieczkami, ale nie odnotowano żadnych aktów agresji z ich strony, a Syriusz naprawdę wybadał grunt. Snape warzył eliksiry, na które zapotrzebowanie nie spadało, on z kolei zajmował się, jak dawniej, stroną techniczno-zaopatrzeniową.

Nie było jednak tak samo.

Syriusz zakładał, że James przeniesie się na drugi koniec dormitorium i zacznie spożywać posiłki o innych porach, niż dotąd. Tak się nie stało. Nadal spali na sąsiednich łóżkach, siedzieli obok siebie w Wielkiej Sali, a także na zajęciach. Różnica polegała na tym, że ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Nic poza _podaj_, _zabierz_, _zapisz_, _przesuń_. To było jeszcze gorsze. W czasie przerw obiadowych traktowali się jak powietrze i ze strony Pottera ta zasada dotyczyła także Lupina, który w końcu współuczestniczył w konspiracji. Pettigrew nie był wtajemniczony w sprawę, a Syriusz nie miał ochoty się z nim tym dzielić, więc jako jedyny zupełnie nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Skończyły się żarty, zabawne docinki i wspólne wyjścia w celu zrobienia czegoś głupiego. Po kilkunastu dniach Peter dał sobie spokój i nawet nie próbował wciągać reszty ekipy w rozmowy, a potem przestał się w ogóle do nich przysiadać.

Huncwoci się skończyli.

Lunatyk czas od czasu zachodził do Pokoju Życzeń, ale w związku z nawałem nauki i zaległościami z okazji comiesięcznych nieobecności, większość czasu i tak spędzał w bibliotece albo dormitorium. W końcu w tym roku czekały ich Owutemy. Co dziwne, ta wiadomość dotarła także do Jamesa, bo nagle zaczął się… uczyć. To wywołało więcej plotek, niż wyraźny spadek zażyłości między Huncwotami. Najwyraźniej musiał sobie znaleźć coś _zamiast_. Syriusz znienawidził to słowo.

- Co tam słychać w terrarium? – rzucił do Seva, który właśnie wszedł do Pokoju. Obaj mieli świadomość, że to nie zwykłe pytanie na zagajenie rozmowy.

Gryfon wiedział, że Ślizgon właśnie wraca z dormitorium albo pokoju wspólnego, bo zawsze miał wtedy inny wyraz twarzy, jakby dotykał chwilę temu czegoś oślizgłego. Black już jakiś czas temu przestał się dziwić, że Snape zwyczajnie nie lubił swoich kolegów spod znaku Slytherina, chociaż jakimś rodzajem przywiązania darzył sam Dom Węży. Kiedyś powiedział, że sukinsyn wcale nie jest synonimem na słowo Ślizgon, pechowo tych pierwszych było teraz więcej, niż tych drugich.

- Zasadniczo bez zmian – stwierdził trochę znużonym głosem i oparł się o blat.

- Więc czemu mam wrażenie, że nadchodzi jakiś kataklizm?

- Węże zawsze kombinują, są do tego genetycznie zaprogramowani. To, że nic się nie dzieje, nie jest powodem do optymizmu – wisielczo oznajmił Snape i ogarnął spojrzeniem pomieszczenie. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na nowym elemencie wystroju. Ściągnął brwi i zapytał – Syriusz, co to jest?

Black natychmiast się rozpromienił, zerwał z kanapy i podszedł do niezidentyfikowanego obiektu.

- Miło, że pytasz. To jest Triumph T120 Bonneville. Mój jutrzejszy prezent urodzinowy – zaszczebiotał Syriusz. – Mówiłem, że sobie taki sprawię – dodał, delikatnie przejeżdżając palcami po błyszczącym lakierze i wdychając zapach smaru z domieszką benzyny.

- Kupiłeś sobie mugolski motocykl? Ot tak? Zaraz, czemu ja się dziwię…

- Nie, ot tak. Na urodziny. Nie zapowiada się, żeby ktoś inny się zatroszczył o moje emocjonalne potrzeby – wyżalił się Ślizgonowi. – Jak z nim skończę, to będzie bardziej zwrotny i szybszy, niż najnowszy Nimbus. Daj mi parę dni, mam już nawet zaklęcia – pochwalił się, nie zwracając uwagi na sceptyczny wzrok Snape'a.

* * *

Mocniej zacisnął zęby, kiedy drogę w ciemnym korytarzu zaszedł mu Potter. Jakby Klub Ślimaka i dwie godziny w pokoju wspólnym wystarczająco nie naruszyły jego psychicznej równowagi.

- Wracamy do starych rozrywek? – rzucił wyzywająco. Ten gnój zawsze wyzwalał w nim nieukierunkowaną agresję.

- Snape, chcę pogadać – usłyszał w odpowiedzi i trochę go to zastanowiło. Nie na tyle, żeby zapomniał o swojej różdżce, której rączkę gładziły jego palce.

- To ci odmiana – prawie odwarknął. – Czego?

Odpowiedziało mu zirytowane parsknięcie, ale Gryfonowi najwyraźniej rzeczywiście zależało na rozmowie, bo zamiast zjadliwej riposty Ślizgon usłyszał spokojny, rzeczowy ton.

- Wiem, co zaszło u Scrivenshafta – oznajmił wprost – i dlatego chciałem przeprosić za to, co powiedziałem w mieszkaniu Syriusza. To o Śmierciożercach.

Snape myślał, że się przesłyszał albo nie wstał z łóżka. Gdyby wiedział, że usłyszy z ust Pottera przeprosiny, to chyba by to sobie nagrał. Po chwili jego myśli pobiegły w inną stronę. Taka informacja powinna być zastrzeżona, dla dobra wszystkich.

- Skąd o tym wiesz? – zapytał poważnie.

- Ustaliłem, kto był wtedy w Hogsmeade, to nie było skomplikowane. Skombinowałem Veritaserum, przycisnąłem młodszego Rosiera, zakładając, że brat mu się pochwalił, bo nigdy nie umiał trzymać języka za zębami, a Malfoy i pozostali by się bali. Potem zoblivate'owałem gówniarza, więc nie jest to powszechna wiedza. Mam świadomość, że Syriusz skończyłby tam martwy, gdyby się dalej stawiał. Dziękuję, że uratowałeś jego tyłek.

O, i jeszcze _dziękuję_. Wieczór cudów.

- Użyłeś beztrosko Oblivate na uczniu drugiego roku? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Severus, ignorując całą resztę.

- Gnojek chciał mnie potraktować klątwą, więc nie mam wyrzutów. Chcesz się teraz o to kłócić?

- Jestem pod wrażeniem braku skrupułów. Chociaż moment, właśnie mi się Wrzeszcząca Chata przypomniała. Zapomnij ostatnie.

- Ugh – nie wytrzymał Potter. – Nie utrudniaj – ostrzegł ostro i znów powrócił do spokojnego tonu. – Wiem też o tym, że załagodziliście jakoś sprawy w styczniu i domyśliłem się, że Remus bierze Wywar Tojadowy, a skoro widać zawodowo siedzisz w eliksirach, to wnioski nasunęły się same. Miałeś też jakiś udział w sprawie z Regulusem Blackiem i jego nagłym odpływem magii, bo Syriusz nalegał, żebyśmy zaczekali, a potem wymienialiście ze sobą znaki w czasie śniadania. Wtedy tego nie skojarzyłem. Zapewne coś podałeś temu sukinsynowi. Zaryzykuję stwierdzenie, że spokój w Domu Węży od początku września to też twoja robota.

Snape słuchał, coraz bardziej się dziwiąc. Skoro Potter to wszystko wykminił i ze sobą powiązał, musiał być naprawdę ślepy i głuchy, jeśli nie zorientował się przez ponad pół roku co do eliksirowego biznesu. Kurcze, samo ustalenie przebiegu wypadków w Hogsmeade wymagało wiele zachodu i spotkań z kilkoma informatorami.

- Doszedłeś do tego w trzy tygodnie?

- W cztery dni. Wcześniej byłem za bardzo wkurwiony, żeby myśleć sensownie – doinformował Gryfon. – Straciłem pół doby na zdejmowanie magicznych zabezpieczeń z szafki z Veritaserum w lochach Slughorna.

Snape jedynie skinął głową. No dobra, czyli Potter przynajmniej nie był głupi.

- Rozumiem, że to rozwinięcie do czegoś zmierza – stwierdził Ślizgon z pytającym wzrokiem.

- Chcę zawrzeć pakt o nieagresji – powiedział po chwili Potter. – Będziemy się tolerować i schodzić sobie z drogi bez angażowania środków siłowych.

- W sytuacjach nieformalnych – doprecyzował Severus. – Oficjalnie zostaje po staremu. Nie mam zamiaru stracić reputacji.

* * *

Spotkania Klubu Ślimaka wcale nie były tak zajmujące i rozrywkogenne, jak przed wakacjami. Widok Ślizgonów, którzy przeważali wśród obecnych, był co najmniej irytujący, a ich odzywki jakoś nie zachęcały już do nawiązania zjadliwej konwersacji. Syriusz uzmysłowił sobie, że dla niego wiele zmieniło się po ataku na Evans. Teraz Gryfonka siedziała co tydzień w pokoiku Slughorna naprzeciwko Regulusa, udając, że nic się nie stało. Z kolei jego brat, wiecznie idealnie chłodny i z nienagannymi manierami, przyjmował pochwały od swojego profesora, rozpływającego się nad jego potencjałem.

To było chore.

Syriusz coraz poważniej zastanawiał się nad porzuceniem eliksirów, byle tylko wymigać się od uczestnictwa w tej cyklicznej farsie. Właściwie, obserwując Seva, nauczył się więcej, niż przez sześć lat zajęć, prowadzonych przez Slughorna. Opiekun Slytherinu nie był kiepskim mistrzem eliksirów, co to, to nie. Był za to ignorantem, który przelewał całą swoją uwagę na wyselekcjonowane jednostki, zupełnie kładąc labę na całą resztę. Jeszcze pół roku temu Gryfon nawet nie pomyślałby o zrezygnowaniu z kursu eliksirów, niezbędnego do starania się o posadę aurora. Teraz nie był pewien, czy to jest warte aż tyle.

Dochodził jeszcze Regulus. Za każdym razem, kiedy Syriusz napotykał jego wzrok, przypominał sobie słowa Jamesa o tym, że otacza się Czarną Magią i Śmierciożercami. Przed samym sobą udawał, że to po nim spłynęło, jednak nie do końca tak było. Próbował coś zrobić, wybić jakoś gówniarzowi z głowy takie niebezpieczne zabawy, a koniec końców sam się zamieszał w Czarną Magię przy okazji Wywaru Tojadowego i tego gówna na wydrenowanie z magii. Coraz częściej zastanawiał się, gdzie jest granica i w którym momencie przekroczył ją Regulus, stając się takim skurwysynem.

On nigdy jej nie przekroczy. Ani on, ani Sev.

Nawet przy czystej Czarnej Magii chodziło o motywację. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by kiedyś rzucił zakazaną klątwę z premedytacją i nienawistną wolą niesienia zniszczenia. Jakaś jego cząstka wierzyła, że nawet Regulus nie robił tego dla czystej satysfakcji z zadawania cierpienia, a raczej z głupoty. Chciał myśleć, że jego brat był po prostu bardziej głupi, niż zły.

Przypomniał sobie także ostrzeżenie od Seva. Ślizgoni coś szykowali i widział to teraz na twarzach ich ślimaczej reprezentacji. Niby odbijały one chłód i zdystansowanie, ale oczy zdradzały jakieś napięcie. Ekscytację. Oby nie było gorzej, niż poprzednio.

* * *

Był przerażony. Nie trochę zaniepokojony, zdezorientowany, czy wytrącony z równowagi. Czuł strach.

Potrójne zaklęcia maskujące, którymi obłożył zawartość swojego kufra, były na swoim miejscu. Nic nie wzbudzało zaniepokojenia, więc nie było powodów do podejrzeń. Dzisiaj jednak coś go tknęło, kiedy obserwował słabo skrywaną ekscytację, malującą się na twarzach Ślizgonów na spotkaniu u Slughorna. Musiał się upewnić.

Wszystkie magiczne bariery były idealnie postawione. Sęk w tym, że w kufrze brakowało jednej pozycji. Tej czarno magicznej.

Kurwa.

Zaklęcia były tak doskonale odtworzone, że nawet by się nie zorientował, gdyby zwyczajnie nie postanowił przenieść tego pieprzonego czytadła do Pokoju Życzeń. Powinien był to zrobić już pierwszego września, ale nie miał zamiaru z niej korzystać, tak jak się umówili z Syriuszem. No i przecież ustalił z Regulusem, że tamten będzie się od niego trzymał z daleka. Postraszył go nawet.

Jak mógł być tak zwyczajnie głupi?

Liczył naiwnie, że Ślizgoni nie będą wpychali nosa w jego sprawy, jakby miał do czynienia ze strachliwymi Puchonami. Idiota. Źle pograł, prawdopodobnie za mocno nacisnął. Nietypowo dla siebie nie docenił przeciwnika. A książątko Slytherinu miało tu bardziej realną władzę, niż się Severusowi wydawało, bo złamanie takich zaklęć wymagało wielogodzinnej pracy wprawnego czarodzieja, więc musiał zaangażować siódmoklasistów. W grę prawdopodobnie wchodziła praca zespołowa. Regulus stworzył sobie własną armię i odstawił pokaz siły.

Snape nie stracił jednak rozumu na tyle, by zakładać, że cała ta skoordynowana akcja sprowadzała się jedynie do takiej błahostki, jak wskazanie mu miejsca w szeregu.

Slytherin go zwyczajnie wychujał, ale to było tylko preludium do czegoś większego.

* * *

_Przy okazji poprzedniego rozdziału licznik wejść na "Just business" przekroczył barierę 10,000. Nigdy nie marzyłam, jako że to pokraczny twór własny, a nie tłumaczenie docenionego już w wersji angielskiej opowiadania. Z tego powodu, jadąc na endorfinie, rozdział ogarnęłam i wrzuciłam wcześniej, niż zakłada grafik :)_

* * *

_Marka i model motocykla Syriusza są zagadką. Ja skłoniłam się ku wersji filmowej, bo mam słabość do starszawych pojazdów, a Triumph wygląda powalająco.  
_

_Taaa, doskonale wiem, że to James wywlekł zabiedzony tyłek Seva z Wrzeszczącej Chaty i nie pozwolił go skonsumować Remusowi, a winnym był Syriusz, ale na obecnym etapie relacji między Snapem i Blackiem ten pierwszy dał sobie spokój z wywlekaniem przeszłości temu drugiemu. Jeśli chodzi o Pottera, stosunek __Ślizgona__ do niego nic się nie zmienił :)_

* * *

_Jestem wdzięczna za wszystkie komentarze oraz dodawanie opowiadania do alertów i favów. Nie krępujcie się.  
_


	28. Happy Birthday

Trochę się zdziwił, że nie zastał Seva w Pokoju Życzeń, ale z drugiej strony nie bywał on tu tak często, jak przed wakacjami. Sam Syriusz też nie przesiadywał w ich niszy całymi godzinami, bo na siódmym roku zajęć było od groma. Nie czekał jednak długo. Po jakimś kwadransie drzwi się uchyliły i wszedł przez nie Snape, wpuszczając do środka aromat kofeiny. I jakiś słodkawy zapach. Owocowy. Gryfon z zaciekawieniem odwrócił głowę.

- Babeczka? – zapytał zdezorientowany. Sev nie znosił _tego lukrowanego paskudztwa_. Talerzyk z cukierniczym majstersztykiem wylądował na stoliku, obok Blacka, a Snape bez słowa zaczął przerzucać księgozbiór w podręcznej biblioteczce. – Przyniosłeś mi babeczkę? – powtórzył, prawdziwie zadziwiony.

- Najlepszego – wreszcie wyrzucił z siebie Ślizgon, lekko skrępowany. – Poleciałem po kosztach i podprowadziłem z kuchni.

- Sev, to takie słodkie. Dziękuję – zaszczebiotał Syriusz.

- Kurwa, zeżryj ją albo wywalę – zirytował się Snape, markując atak na muffinkę.

- Zabieraj łapy od mojej babeczki! – obruszył się Gryfon i chwycił talerzyk.

Skupił się na chwilę na lukrowanym cudeńku i dał się ponieść swojemu słodkim uzależnieniu. Kiedy zlizał resztki nadzienia z palców, spojrzał na Ślizgona i wiedział już, że coś jest nie tak.

- Nie oszczędzaj mnie, teraz wszystko przyjmę jak mężczyzna – rzucił lekko, w nadziei, że to trochę rozładuje kiepski humor Snape'a. Miał nadzieję, że to tylko kwestia gorszego dnia.

- Ślizgoni dobrali się do mojej księgi. Tej czarno magicznej – powiedział bez ociągania.

- O cholera.

- _O kurwa_ bardziej pasuje – odparował z goryczą Sev. – Jestem idiotą. Nie wiem nawet, kiedy ją podprowadzili, ale po zmianie nastrojów wnioskuję, że to kwestia ostatniego tygodnia.

- Musimy pomyśleć – trzeźwo stwierdził Syriusz i napotkał zaskoczone spojrzenie. – Siedzimy w tym obaj, chyba takie są zasady. Skoro wszedłem do spółki z idiotą, to kara musi być.

Sev obserwował go chwilę intensywnie, przeszywająco. Wreszcie się odezwał.

- Mam już pewne pomysły. Jeśli nie wypalą, odwołamy się do twojej mądrości – poinformował i wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń.

Syriusz uruchomił zwoje mózgowe i zmusił je do pracy na pełnych obrotach. Jedynym rozwiązaniem, zapewniającym stuprocentowe powodzenie i niwelującym już poczynione zniszczenia, było dorwanie całego Slytherinu i potraktowanie każdego Ślizgona z osobna Oblivate. Z oczywistych powodów to nie wchodziło w grę. Nie mogli zostawić sprawy kwestii szczęścia, a nie miał żadnych, naprawdę żadnych pomysłów. Zniechęcony, wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń w ślad za Sevem.

Mijał puste korytarze i nawet nie zarejestrował, kiedy znalazł się w Wieży Gryffindora, wspinając się po schodach na siódme piętro. Jego głowę cały czas zaprzątała sprawa cholernej, czarno magicznej księgi.

- Syriusz? – usłyszał niespodziewanie i ocknął się z zamyślenia. Stał w drzwiach dormitorium, a na łóżku w głębi siedział James. I się do niego odezwał. – Mam już dość tego idiotyzmu – dodał po chwili, trochę niezręcznie.

- To jest nas dwóch – stwierdził Black i opadł na swoje łóżko, nagle czując na sobie zmęczenie całym tym pokręconym dniem. – Przepraszam, że byłem takim cholernym łgarzem i nie odważyłem się normalnie o tym porozmawiać. Naprawdę schrzaniłem.

- Sam nie popisałem się mądrością, wrzeszcząc to o Czarnej Magii i w ogóle – odparował Potter. – Wiem, jak dokładnie było w Hogsmeade i większość z całej reszty, ale nie obrażę się za pomoc w zapełnieniu luk – dokończył, próbując nieco rozluźnić atmosferę.

- Rogaczu, chodzi o to, że w tym wszystkim… z eliksirami i całą resztą… my przeholowaliśmy. Pchaliśmy łapy do Czarnej Magii i teraz wyniknął z tego niezły syf. Może potrzebowałem usłyszeć wcześniej porządny opieprz, żeby załapać, że nie damy rady wojować z całym popieprzonym światem. To już nie jest rywalizacja o punkty ze Slytherinem – przyznał bezradnie.

- Wiem, Łapo. Też to do mnie dotarło, kiedy zacząłem badać sprawę z Hogsmeade – powiedział James poważniej. – Więc wszystkiego najlepszego, witamy w gównianym świecie dorosłych.

- Ale sobie wybrałeś dzień na takie przemowy – wyjęczał Syriusz. – To gdzie urodzinowy podarunek?

- Wisisz mi prezent gwiazdkowy, więc nawet nie licz. A jak znam życie, pewnie sam sobie coś kupiłeś, zgadłem?

- Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru i wybitny z syriuszowatości stosowanej, Rogaczu – oznajmił Black, naśladując ton Dumbledore'a i obaj wybuchli śmiechem.

- To może jutro jakoś to oblejemy? Weekendowe wyjście do Hogsmeade? – zaproponował James, a Syriusz przytaknął, pozwalając, by przyjemne ciepło, którego nie czuł od tygodni, rozlało się po jego ciele, koncentrując się w okolicach mostka.

* * *

Severus zdecydował wykorzystać weekend wolny od obecności rozwrzeszczanych idiotów, których system edukacji nieściśle nazywał uczniami, na zaszycie się w cichej bibliotece, która to zasadniczo cicha być powinna, ale praktyka wskazywała na dużą swobodę interpretacyjną tej zasady. Chłopak potrzebował spokoju, niezbędnego do zebrania myśli i zawężenia spektrum poszukiwań. Postanowił zacząć od ustalenia, jakiego rodzaju obeznanie posiadła osoba, która położyła łapy na jego pieprzonym spadku po matce i jakich potrzebowałaby umiejętności, by użyć zdobytą wiedzę w praktyce. Po pięciu godzinach miał już pewność, że ta droga prowadzi donikąd, bowiem w całej bibliotece nie znalazł jednej pozycji, do której odwoływała się jego książka. Nie żeby go to bardzo zdziwiło, w końcu wlekła się za tym Czarna Magia, uzyskał jednak tym samym pewność, że koneser zawartości cudzych kufrów też nie zdobędzie dodatkowych informacji, koniecznych do przyswojenia większości czarno magicznych zaklęć i poznania szczegółów receptury eliksirów, o których mógł powziąć wiedzę dzięki zakazanej lekturze.

Sprawa się komplikowała, jeśli spojrzeć na to inaczej. A gdyby delikwent potrzebował jakiejś wzmianki do ukończenia klątwy albo mikstury, a nie do uzyskania o nich jakiejkolwiek wiedzy? Taka wersja dawała podstawy do umotywowanego strachu. Ta banda idiotów naprawdę mogła kogoś zabić, jeśli tylko miała ku temu narzędzia.

Finał zapewne nastąpić miał szybko, by uniemożliwić jakieś działania prewencyjne. Z jakiegoś powodu Severus był pewien, że wybranie daty poprzedzającej wolny weekend w Hogsmeade, gdzie kontrola nauczycieli i obecność postronnych dawała szersze pole do manewru, nie było przypadkowe.

* * *

Pod Trzema Miotłami było tłoczniej niż zwykle, ale wystarczyło kilka olśniewających uśmiechów Syriusza, dwa powalające spojrzenia Jamesa i cierpiętnicze poruszenie głową Remusa, wyrażające ubolewanie nad znajdowaniem się w towarzystwie takich wariatów, by Madame Rosmerta znalazła dla ich trójki wolny stolik w głębi pubu. Peter stracił zainteresowanie ich towarzystwem, kiedy stało się jasne, że era huncwockich wygłupów się skończyła, a rozmowy z chłopakami, którzy się do siebie nie odzywali, nie były już zbyt wciągające. Właściwie Syriuszowi jakoś specjalnie nie brakowało Pettigrew i chyba dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak niewiele ich łączyło.

Rozsiedli się więc z Potterem na swoich krzesłach i czekali cierpliwie na Lupina, który wykazywał małą siłę przebicia, pozwalając się ciągle spychać na koniec kolejki przy ladzie.

- I to ja jestem nieprzystosowany do życia? – zapytał retorycznie Syriusz, przewracając oczami, kiedy Remus przepuścił przodem po dżentelmeńsku kolejną uczennicę, która pociągnęła za sobą bliżej lady trzy koleżanki.

- Nie waż się interweniować. W końcu chłopak musi załapać, jak ten brutalny świat się kręci – oznajmił James. – Kobiety pociągną człowieka na dno tymi swoimi modliszkowymi półuśmiechami i trzepotaniem rzęsami. Trzeba zachować czujność.

- Rogaczu, takie ględzenie mogłoby wywołać wrażenie, że dostałeś kosza i dlatego pomstujesz na całą damską populację – rzucił trochę złośliwie Syriusz i szybko się uchylił przed pozorowanym atakiem ze strony obiektu jego kpin.

- Może coś w tym jest – stwierdził chłopak, odrobinę rozkojarzonym głosem. – Chociaż właściwie mam teraz o Lily jeszcze lepsze zdanie. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, że przez ostatnie miesiące robiłem z siebie kompletnego debila i tylko zwichnięta psychicznie desperatka chciałaby się z tamtym mną spotykać.

- Przez grzeczność nie zaprzeczę – przyznał z nonszalancją Black. – A tak w ogóle jak stoją sprawy z…

Nie dokończył, bo drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i pojawiła się w nich uczennica, a po jej przerażonej twarzy i dreszczach, przebiegających po całym ciele, można było wywnioskować, że stało się coś niedobrego.

- Niech ktoś… coś… Vitalia… - mamrotała jak w transie Lily Evans, rwącym się głosem, z wilgotnymi oczami zupełnie do siebie niepodobna.

- Lily, co się stało? – zapytał spokojnie James, chwilę temu jeszcze siedzący przy stoliku, a teraz nachylający się już nad twarzą Gryfonki, nadal stojącej w progu i dygoczącej. – Hej, oddychaj i spójrz na mnie. Co się dzieje?

Syriusz znalazł się tuż za plecami przyjaciela, coraz bardziej przestraszonym wzrokiem lustrując dziewczynę. Zauważył, że Potter, chociaż próbował spokojnie nawiązać kontakt z Gryfonką, nadal w głębokim szoku, również starał się u niej wyłapać jakieś obrażenia. Niczego niepokojącego nie znaleźli.

- Evans, przestaniesz się mazać i natychmiast powiesz mi, co się stało – zażądał James ostrzej, wreszcie skupiając jej uwagę. Zielone oczy, dotąd patrzące w przestrzeń niewidzącym wzrokiem, spojrzały na niego trzeźwiej.

- Nie wiem. Ale Vitalia… ona… się nie rusza. Nie wyczułam od niej… nic. Żadnej magii – wyartykułowała wreszcie Gryfonka.

Ścieśnieni wokół nich gapie zaczęli między sobą szeptać i jeszcze bardziej napierać, zamiast racjonalnie wszcząć jakieś działania. Syriusz miał ochotę ich wszystkich walnąć Drętwotą.

- Lunatyku, sprowadź nauczyciela. McGonagall powinna być Pod Świńskim Łbem. Jeśli na nią nie wpadniesz, zażądaj powiadomienia Hogwartu i Munga – zarządził James, ale Remus był już i tak na zewnątrz. – Lily, powiedz, gdzie jest Vitalia – zwrócił się znów do dziewczyny.

- W alejce, na tyłach Miodowego Królestwa – wyszeptała jednym tchem.

- Nie waż się stąd ruszać – powiedział James głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. – Łapo?

Syriusz nie potrzebował wezwania, bo już był na ulicy. Do jego szybkich, równych kroków dołączyły niemal natychmiast te Pottera. Może w ciągu minuty byli na miejscu i w jakiś sposób wydało się chłopakowi całkiem irracjonalnym, że jeszcze nie zastali nikogo innego. Znaleźli za to Vitalię Austen, nieruchomo leżącą na zdeptanej ziemi.

Obok niej, niemal w zasięgu ręki, spoczywała w błocie jej złamana różdżka.

* * *

Nadal przerzucał hogwarckie księgozbiory, kiedy do czytelni wpadł jakiś rozemocjonowany pierwszak i Severus z jego przyciszonej paplaniny, skierowanej do wystraszonych kolegów, wyłapał w jednym zdaniu słowa _Gryfonka_, _Hogsmeade_ i _ciało_.

O kurwa.

Wypadł na korytarz i najpierw zahaczył o Wielką Salę, ale ta, choć pełna i gwarna, pozbawiona była gryfońskiej reprezentacji. Pomyślał od razu o skrzydle szpitalnym, jednak wizyta tam Ślizgona, w tych okolicznościach, mogłaby zostać źle odebrana. Po prostu poszedł więc do Pokoju Życzeń. Kiedy wszedł do środka, Black już na niego czekał.

- Mów – rzucił tylko, czekając w napięciu.

- Austen została zaatakowana przez – Gryfon zawiesił głos – niezidentyfikowanych sprawców. Zniszczyli jej różdżkę, nawet nie wiadomo w jaki sposób, bo wcześniej została ogłuszona. Teraz jest w Świętym Mungu, w stanie skrajnego wyczerpania magicznego. Chyba jej różdżka nie chciała się łatwo poddać i czerpała magię ze swojej właścicielki, dopóki dziewczyna nie straciła przytomności.

Vitalia Austen była mugolakiem, ale bardzo wyjątkowym, bo od urodzenia otaczała ją magia, chociaż wychowała się w niemagicznym świecie. Jej ojciec był najzwyklejszym mugolem, z kolei jednak matka – charłaczką, blisko spokrewnioną z czarodziejami czystej krwi. W rodowodzie dziewczyna miała Wesleyów, Blishwicków oraz Malfoyów i niejednokrotnie spędzała święta, jeszcze jako małe dziecko, zajadając się fasolkami wszystkich smaków, dostarczanymi przez domowe skrzaty jej dziadków.

Obranie Austen za cel nie było przypadkiem.

- Kurwa – padło z ust Severusa. Bezradnie opadł wreszcie na fotel i schował twarz w dłoniach.

Przynajmniej nikt nie zginął, co nie zmieniało faktu, że dał dupy na całej linii. To była jego wina.

- Zaraz – skojarzył po chwili. – Co znaczy _niezidentyfikowani sprawcy_?

- Ogłuszyli dziewczyny niemagicznie. W każdym razie nie używali swoich różdżek, a tę należącą do Austen w jakiś sposób zaklęli i sama doprowadziła do autodestrukcji. Tyle zrozumiałem z tego, co szeptali sobie Dumbledore i McGonagall – wyjaśnił Black, nadal wyraźnie wzburzony. – Skurwieli nie da się złapać, bo nie można im przypisać żadnego działania. Nie zostawili śladów swojej magii. To mógł być każdy, a_ góra_ woli udawać, że sprawcą jest ktoś spoza szkoły.

- Ale ja wiem, że to Regulus. Zobowiązał się utrzymać spokój w szkole, dlatego zrobił to w Hogsmeade. Nawet zatroszczył się o pozory, sukinsyn – wycedził Snape.

- Też stawiam na Ślizgonów – przyznał Black – ale dziewczyny nie są w stanie tego potwierdzić. Nie mamy na nich nic.

- Czekaj, czyli zaatakowany był ktoś jeszcze oprócz Austen? – zapytał Severus, próbując to sobie poukładać. Nie było tak najgorzej. Różdżkę można dopasować na nowo, pełne przystosowanie to kwestia kilku tygodni. Mogło być gorzej. Ktoś mógł przez jego głupotę zginąć.

- Z Vitalią była Lily Evans, w końcu wszędzie łażą razem. Ją ogłuszyli pierwszą, ale się pozbierała i wezwała pomoc, chociaż wyglądała na nieźle wystraszoną – mówił Syriusz, gapiąc się w sufit. – Sev, ja też spanikowałem, jak zobaczyłem Vitalię na ziemi. Gdyby nie James, to bym tam tylko stał.

Ostatniego Severus już nie słyszał. To wszystko ewaluowało w coś przekraczającego jego możliwości. Jeśli ucierpiałaby Lily…

- Chyba nad tym nie panujemy, Sev – usłyszał niewyraźnie słowa, prawie wyszeptane przez Gryfona.

Podzielał zdanie kolegi, ale w odróżnieniu od niego wiedział już, co zrobi z tym syfem.

- Syriusz, wiem jak to załatwić. Daj mi dzisiejszy dzień, a jeśli nie wypali, to wtedy będziemy kombinować – powiedział zdecydowanie Ślizgon i opuścił Pokój Życzeń, unikając wyjaśnień.

* * *

Zaczął poważniej zastanawiać się nad rozwiązaniami, o których mógł pomyśleć Sev. Jego głupotę poprzeklina sobie później. Ślizgon zrobiłby to po ślizgońsku. Nie mógł zastraszyć całego Slytherinu, odpadał szantaż i stosowanie przemocy. A jeśli wężowe metody były o dupę potłuc, to co innego mógł wymyślić?

I nagle Blacka olśniło. Sev załatwi sprawę sam. Zminimalizuje szkody.

Skurwysyn.

Syriusz zerwał się z kanapy i wypadł z Pokoju Życzeń, kierując się do dormitorium Gryffindoru. Na miejscu szczęśliwie zastał Remusa.

- Lunatyku, w tej chwili powiesz mi, jak się dostać do gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu.

* * *

_Dzięki za komentarze wszelakie, naprawdę doceniam.  
_

_OliveB - Mung by mi nie zaszkodził, wezmę pod uwagę, bo mama od dziecka sugeruje, że potrzebuję specjalistycznej pomocy ;) A poważniej - podziękowania za budujących słów kilka :)_


	29. Read My Mind

Jak każdy prefekt doskonale wiedział, gdzie znajduje się gabinet Dumbledore'a. Znalazł rozwiązanie, które możliwie najbardziej odpowiadało jego wymogom. Sprawa zwyczajnie go przerosła. Nawalił na całej linii. Nie miał zamiaru ciągnąć za sobą innych do towarzystwa, jak ostatni tchórz.

- Kociołkowe pieguski – padło z jego ust, kiedy stanął przed wejściem. Chimera posłusznie przepuściła go do środka.

Chociaż znał hasło i lokalizację, dotąd nie był w owalnym gabinecie. Nie przyszedł jednak podziwiać tutaj portretów jego wcześniejszych rezydentów, ani też ekscentrycznego wystroju wnętrza.

- Severusie, czemu zawdzięczam tę niespodziewaną wizytę? – usłyszał z głębi fotela, stojącego po drugiej stronie obszernego biurka, zawalonego dokumentami. Starał się nie okazać, że zirytował go sposób, w jaki dyrektor wypowiedział jego imię, jakby był jego dobrym dziadziusiem.

- Panie dyrektorze, muszę poinformować, że z mojej winy uczniowie Slytherinu weszli w posiadanie czarno magicznej wiedzy, którą wykorzystali, atakując Vitalię Austen. Pozyskali ją z książki, pozostawionej przeze mnie bez właściwych zabezpieczeń w ślizgońskim dormitorium – powiedział na jednym wydechu, a kiedy skończył, zaczął spokojniej oddychać, by wyrównać tętno.

Dumbledore nie okazał po sobie zaskoczenia czy choćby cienia niepokoju, za to jego oczy nabrały dziwnego wyrazu. Cholera, był w tym naprawdę dobry. Po dziesięciu sekundach, ciągnących się dla Snape'a niemiłosiernie, chłopak doszedł do wniosku, że tymi iskierkami, drgającymi w błękicie tęczówek starca, było zaciekawienie.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, Severusie… – Nie dane mu było skończyć.

Drzwi ponownie się otworzyły, tym razem gwałtowniej, a do pomieszczenia weszli Black i Lupin. Prefekt Gryffindoru, wyraźnie zdezorientowany i trochę wystraszony, odezwał się pierwszy.

- Przepraszam dyrektorze, ale uznałem, że chodzi o coś ważnego, kiedy Syriusz zażądał ode mnie zaprowadzenia do pana gabinetu.

Brwi Dumbledore'a uniosły się nieznacznie, jakby jego ciekawość wzrosła. Co było z tym czarodziejem nie tak?

- Dziękuję, Remusie. Jeśli to nie dotyczy ciebie, poprosiłbym o zostawienie nas samych – zwrócił się do Lupina. – A teraz słucham, bo przyznam, że dzisiejszy ranek nie zapowiadał takiego nietypowego popołudnia – powiedział, kiedy drzwi za prefektem Gryfonów się zamknęły.

- Z powodu naszego nieogarnięcia Ślizgoni wykradli książkę o Czarnej Magii i ich ofiarą padła Vitalia – wypalił Black. – Poza tym od roku handlujemy w Hogwarcie eliksirami, a ja wywołałem te zamieszki ubiegłej zimy. Przez głupotę, ale zawsze – wyjaśnił wyczerpująco.

- Ja przywlokłem to przeklęte tomiszcze do Hogwartu i ja warzyłem eliksiry – beznamiętnie powiedział Severus, zwracając się do dyrektora. Zignorował obecność Syriusza w pomieszczeniu.

- Ze składników, które zdobywałem cichcem, wypuszczając się nielegalnie poza teren szkoły – uzupełnił skrupulatnie Black, jakby nie ważyło się jego dalsze być albo nie być w tych murach. - A babeczkę wiesz, gdzie możesz sobie wsadzić - dodał zimno bezpośrednio do Ślizgona.

Dumbledore przenosił wzrok z jednego na drugiego w sposób wysoce niepokojący. Snape zaczynał mieć coraz gorsze przeczucia. Cholera, przecież wchodząc tutaj wiedział, że wyleci z hukiem. Co gorszego mogło go spotkać?

- Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, wy dwaj zrobiliście coś... razem? – Połówki okularów obsunęły się na czubek nosa, kiedy brwi starca uniosły się ku górze.

- Jesteśmy Purus Venenatis – stwierdził Severus, kapitulując.

* * *

Syriusz był bezgranicznie wściekły, poganiając Remusa do gabinetu dyrektora, ale kiedy przestąpił próg, złość gdzieś wyparowała. Powścieka się na tego masochistę, kiedy stąd wyjdą. Będzie miał mnóstwo czasu, zważywszy, że odejdzie im problem nauki i Owutemów, skoro wylecą z Hogwartu. Obaj.

Zauważył zmianę w spojrzeniu Dumbledore'a, kiedy Sev wspomniał o Purus Venenatis. Starzec skupił wzrok tylko na Ślizgonie, jakby nagle wszystko inne przestało istnieć. Ten dziwny stan zawieszenia był co najmniej nietypowy, jakby dyrektor próbował czytać w czarnych oczach Snape'a, ten z kolei nie przerywał kontaktu wzrokowego. Syriuszowi to wyglądało na jakąś walkę. Po dłuższej chwili ciszy, której nie odważył się przerywać, wyraz twarzy Seva się zmienił, gdzieś odpłynęło opanowanie i upór, a jej miejsce na chwilę, na sekundę zajął strach i ból. Moment później już tego nie było, a Ślizgon nieznacznie poruszył głową, jakby się ocknął. Mimo to sprawiał wrażenie zdecydowanie rozkojarzonego, zupełnie niepodobnego do pewnego siebie chłopaka, którym był, kiedy tu wszedł.

W zachowaniu Dumbledore'a też coś się zmieniło. Syriusz zobaczył w błękitnych oczach prawdziwe zaskoczenie, a nie liczył, że kiedykolwiek będzie mu to dane.

- Przepraszam, Severusie. Przysięgam, że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię – powiedział starszy czarodziej, jakby ze skrępowaniem.

Syriusz kompletnie nie wiedział, co zaszło, ale wcale mu się to nie podobało. Sev wyglądał na wyczerpanego i wyraźnie wytrąconego z równowagi.

- Gryffindor traci sto punktów, Slytherin sto pięćdziesiąt – zdecydował dyrektor mocnym głosem. A więc się zaczęło. – Wywar Tojadowy? Jestem pod wrażeniem, Severusie. Pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Slytherinu.

Syriusz zaskoczony spojrzał na Ślizgona i zobaczył w jego oczach to samo niedowierzanie.

- Więc… nie wylatujemy? – zaryzykował Black.

- Obydwaj macie miesięczny szlaban… – zawiesił głos, jakby się zastanawiał i po chwili jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech, który nie objął oczu – u pana Filcha. Poza tym produkcja eliksirów na terenie szkoły ma się skończyć, to chyba zrozumiałe samo przez się.

- Poważnie? – wyrwało się Syriuszowi, ale lekkie szturchnięcie przywołało go do porządku. Lepiej nie przeginać.

- A co ze Slytherinem? – zapytał Sev poważnie.

- To sprawa przerastająca wasze kompetencje, chyba się zgodzicie. Profesor Slughorn jest odpowiedzialny za Ślizgonów i z nim o tym będę rozmawiał. To wszystko.

- Nadal jestem prefektem Slytherinu? – zapytał Sev, wciąż nie mogąc się pozbierać.

- Nie podejmuję decyzji pod wpływem kaprysu. Właśnie się upewniłem, że ta była właściwa. Wasz szlaban zaczyna się od jutra. Ach, i wszystkiego najlepszego, Syriuszu.

- Eee, dziękuję.

Nie czekając, aż Dumbledore zmieni zdanie albo dorzuci im drugi szlaban, Gryfon chwycił kolegę i wydostali się z owalnego gabinetu.

* * *

- O cholera, cały się trzęsę – oznajmił Syriusz, kiedy znaleźli się już na korytarzu.

On sam czuł się, jakby przebiegło po nim stado hipogryfów.

- Slytherinie, potrzebuję snu – wyszeptał, dziwiąc samego siebie.

- Sev, co tam się stało? Między tobą i Dumbledorem? – zapytał Gryfon, nie tyle z ciekawością, co niepokojem. – Stary był nieźle skołowany, bo nie zaproponował nam cytrynowych dropsów na odchodne.

O tak, to było co najmniej niepokojące i dyrektor miał powody, by być wytrąconym z równowagi.

Kiedy Severus przyznał, że to oni są Purus Venenatis, poczuł delikatny nacisk magii, tak nikły, że zignorowałby to, gdyby nie dał o sobie znać jakiś szósty zmysł. I nagle dotarło do niego, co się dzieje.

Dumbledore napierał na jego świadomość i przeglądał urywki wspomnień. Zobaczył dzisiejszą rozmowę w Pokoju Życzeń, skrawki obrazów z mieszkania przy Ealing Road, a potem te wcześniejsze. Dokładnie przyjrzał się scenie u Scrivenshafta i zahaczył o spotkanie w ciemnym korytarzu zachodniego skrzydła, od którego się to zaczęło. A potem czarodziej sięgnął do zeszłych Świąt, spędzonych tylko z ojcem, do Wrzeszczącej Chaty i kilku obrazów z jego domu.

Severus nic nie mógł z tym zrobić, chociaż chciał się odciąć. Uczucie było tylko odrobinę nieprzyjemne, ledwie delikatny dyskomfort, ale nie zamierzał dzielić się tymi wspomnieniami. I wtedy nastąpił zmasowany atak poza barierę, którą ustawił dawno temu, oddzielającą pulsujący zielenią rdzeń od całej reszty. Na taką ingerencję nie chciał mu pozwolić. To było zbyt osobiste. Cholera, w ogóle całe to bezkarne sięganie do czyjegoś umysłu kwalifikowało się jako forma przemocy. Ślizgon zdecydował, że Dumbledore przeholował.

I w tym momencie uderzyła go fala bólu, zupełnie nie fizycznego i przez to bardziej rozdzierającego, ale chłopak nie ustąpił, dalej stawiając opór. Niespodziewanie, tak jak ból się pojawił, nagle zaniknął. Zaskoczony Severus mocniej się skupił i spojrzał badawczo w niebieskie oczy, które były równie zaskoczone jak jego własne. To nie dyrektor to przerwał. On sam wykopał Dumbledore'a ze swojej głowy.

- Sev? Wszystko ok? - ponowił pytanie Syriusz. – Co zrobił Dumbledore?

- On… mnie legilimentował – wyszeptał, nadal tym wszystkim zaskoczony i rozchwiany.

- Co?!

- A ja chyba… Syriusz, ja się oklumentowałem.

* * *

Po omacku odnalazł drogę do dormitorium i opadł na pościel, zadając sobie trud, by jedynie zdjąć buty. Chociaż jego ciało znajdowało się ze zmęczenia w stanie agonalnym, nie było mowy, aby zasnął.

Nie wylecieli. Syriusz musiał przyznać, że dyrektor wykazał się pobłażliwością, przekraczającą granice zdrowego rozsądku. W tym wszystkim brakowało choćby odrobiny sensu. Nie narzekał, tak tylko sobie myślał, a miał o czym. Pomijając kwestię czarno magicznych ciągotek Slytherinu, dochodziła sprawa legilimencji. I oklumencji.

Cholera, naprawdę to nim wstrząsnęło. Dumbledore nie miał prawa samowolnie robić czegoś takiego, ale prawdziwym gwoździem programu było to, co zrobił Sev, najwyraźniej w jakimś stopniu nieświadomie. Jeśli Ślizgon potrafił się oklumentować, to był nawet kimś więcej, niż się Syriuszowi wydawało, a od jakiegoś już czasu nie miał o nim niskiego zdania. Ten pieprzony, masochistyczny padalec był czystym geniuszem.

* * *

Wgapiał się w sufit, po którym pełzały krwawe odblaski płomieni z kominka po drugiej stronie Pokoju Życzeń. Nie miał ochoty wracać do dormitorium, bo nie ufał na tyle swojej samokontroli, która prawdopodobnie ulotniłaby się na widok Regulusa, Tertiusa albo zupełnie anonimowego Ślizgona. Teraz nie mógł pozwolić sobie na robienie głupot.

Czuł się skrajnie wyczerpany i marzył o odpoczynku, ale sen nie nadchodził, odganiany wspomnieniami dzisiejszego dnia. Nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Wstrząsnęło nim odkrycie, że potrafi się oklumentować i jednocześnie zaniepokoiło o tyle, iż nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Nawet do głowy by mu to nie przyszło, bo przecież ta sztuka była zarezerwowana dla naprawdę potężnych czarodziejów i wymagała lat ćwiczeń. Powinien się czuć podbudowany i dowartościowany, zamiast tego w jego umyśle rozlewał się niepokój. I chyba nie tylko dla niego było w tym coś wywołującego nieprzyjemne dreszcze.

Widział przez chwilę prawdziwy strach w błękitnych, nieodgadnionych zazwyczaj oczach Dumbledore'a. Samo to, że dyrektor wdarł się do jego umysłu było – delikatnie mówiąc – zastanawiające, pomijając już aspekt moralno-etyczny. Zrobił to na wzmiankę o Purus Venenatis, jakby ta wiadomość go zaskoczyła, a Severus słyszał o starym czarodzieju dość by wiedzieć, że nie nawykł on do trwania w niewiedzy. Natychmiast musiał zdać sobie sprawę, że to nie było zwykłe produkowanie jakichś tam niedopracowanych mikstur z podręcznika dla początkujących. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Purus Venenatis był cholernie dobrą marką i warzył eliksiry z najwyższej półki, poza zasięgiem umiejętności na poziomie uczniów ostatniego roku.

Dumbledore musiał być niemile zaskoczony tym, że coś takiego mu umknęło. Więcej – coś go wyraźnie wytrąciło z równowagi, żeby nie powiedzieć, że przestraszyło i dlatego zdecydował się upewnić. To, co zobaczył w głowie Ślizgona, do pewnego stopnia oddaliło wcześniejszy niepokój, bo Severus w jakiś sposób to czuł, jakby połączenie ich umysłów nie do końca było jednostronne. A wtedy dyrektor został stamtąd bezceremonialnie wykopany. Jego mocy przeciwstawiła się siła siedemnastolatka. Chociaż przeprosił za akt psychicznej przemocy, a następnie kontynuował rozmowę z nim i Syriuszem w przyjaznym tonie, jego nastawienie uległo zmianie, bo w błękicie tęczówek starca nie było wcale serdeczności. Ślizgon zaryzykowałby nawet stwierdzenie, że ich nie wywalił ze szkoły ze względu na niego.

Dyrektor chciał mieć Snape'a na oku.

Severus podzielał z Dumbledorem podgląd na jedną sprawę – także nie znosił być niedoinformowanym. Dzięki wrodzonemu, wewnętrznemu przymusowi posiadania rozeznania w różnych aspektach i zagłębiania się w potencjalnie cenne dane, chłopak dość szybko stworzył na ten temat własną teorię.

Na przestrzeni długiej historii Hogwartu w Slytherinie było tylko dwóch uczniów półkrwi, a z tego, co Snape wiedział, ten drugi również chodził własnymi drogami, miał socjopatyczne naleciałości i nie wyniósł z domu najlepszych wzorców, a w pewnych dziedzinach znacznie przekraczał poziom, jaki reprezentowali jego koledzy. I także potrafił się już w hogwarckich czasach oklumentować.

Zestawienie siebie z Tomem Riddlem bardzo się Severusowi nie podobało i skutecznie odganiało sen z jego powiek. Jeszcze tylko tego mu brakowało, jakby do tej pory Los dostatecznie nie okazał, że go nienawidził.

* * *

_Rozdział, który pisało mi się tak dobrze, ze powstały trzy wersje z różnymi zakończeniami ;) Tę uznałam za najmniej kopniętą, może dlatego, że lżejsza o filozoficzne wywody (taa, byłoby jeszcze więcej ględzenia)._

* * *

_ Nie pozwól wenie sczeznąć. Zostaw komentarz. __Za każde słów kilka serdecznie dziękuję._


	30. Watch Out, Here Comes Vitalia

Dumbledore był naprawdę wrednym skurczybykiem, wnioskując po tym, jakie przydzielił im zadanie w ramach szlabanu. Severus nie darzył starca szczególną sympatią, a _za to_ miał nieodpartą ochotę go wylegilimentować na lewą stronę, a potem skopać dogorywające truchło.

- Musisz mieć naprawdę niezłego kopa, nie ma co – rzucił Syriusz, upychając do worka kolejne kawałki połamanych desek. – Aż zaczynam jej współczuć – dodał, wskazując na pozostałości po szafie, które walały się w promieniu pięciu metrów od ściany.

- Dała za wygraną dopiero w czwartym podejściu – wyjaśnił Severus z niewesołym uśmiechem.

- Nie ma to jak stare, czarodziejskie rzemiosło – skomentował Gryfon, a po chwili głośno przeklął, kiedy drzazga skaleczyła go w palec. – Pieprzone próchno się jeszcze mści, szkoda że nie na winowajcy.

- O, żebyś wiedział, że większość moich sesji terapeutycznych w tym przybytku zawdzięczam twojemu wkurwiającemu charakterowi – doinformował Snape złośliwie, ładując do worków pozostałości po umeblowaniu opuszczonej klasy na piątym piętrze.

Dyrektor uznał najwidoczniej za zabawne zlecenie im przeprowadzenia generalnego remontu pomieszczenia, do niedawna okazjonalnie – w przypływie gorszego nastroju Severusa – przez niego dewastowanego. Doprawdy, bardzo pouczające. Siedzieli tu już drugi wieczór i nie zapowiadało się, żeby skończyli w tym tygodniu. I zapewne nie w przyszłym.

- Sev, serio? – zapytał krytycznie Syriusz, odgarniając drzazgi i ujawniając kawałek bestialsko wyrwanej posadzki.

O cholera, a tego nie pamiętał. Chyba na mahoniowej podłodze poużywał sobie po pierwszym spotkaniu Klubu Ślimaka. Albo w Walentynki. Taaak, to musiało być w Walentynki. Wtedy nie było już szafy. Chyba.

Spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo, a potem znów w dół. Może jednak Dumbledore był niezły z psychoanalizy, bo z perspektywy podłogi, w stanie bardzo niekompletnym, Severus załapał, jak dużego formatu miał problem.

Oderwali się od kontemplacji zniszczeń, kiedy zaskrzypiały drzwi i w progu pojawił się intruz.

- Myślałam, że ta klasa jest pusta – powiedziała niepewnie Lily Evans, ale szybko się pozbierała. – Co wy tu u licha robicie?

Aha.

- Szlaban – odpowiedział krótko Black, jakby na tym się miało skończyć.

- Macie obaj szlaban? I to są te wasze _wspólne sprawy_? Pogratulować – wycedziła już pewniej, patrząc tylko na Severusa.

- Ej, my tu jesteśmy legalnie i całkiem niewłasnowolnie, Evans – przyczepił się Syriusz. – Co ciebie tutaj przyniosło po nocy? Szafę sobie chciałaś skopać, czy jak?

Lily zaniemówiła i zrobiła minę, jakby ją na czymś przyłapano. Severus poczuł na sobie wzrok Syriusza, ale sam patrzył tylko na dziewczynę. Dopiero teraz, kiedy na chwilę zrzuciła maskę, dostrzegł jaka była roztrzęsiona.

- Widzę, że szafą już ktoś się zajął – skomentowała, znów odzyskując zdolność mowy. – Ja…

Nie dokończyła, odwróciła się i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Po dobrej minucie Syriusz odezwał się półgłosem.

- To przez Austen. Wszystkim zaczyna odbijać.

Jakby Severus sam się już nie domyślił i potrzebował tego wyjaśnienia.

* * *

Wielka Sala pękała w szwach, zapewne dlatego, że pogoda na zewnątrz nie skłaniała ku spacerom. Syriusz przysłuchiwał się Jamesowi, referującemu przebieg ostatniego treningu gryfońskiej drużyny quidditcha. Różniło się to bardzo od jego zwyczajowych, entuzjastycznych zachwytów, którymi karmił ich wszystkich przez ostatnie lata. Black wiedział, że Rogacz próbuje podtrzymać lekką atmosferę, tak potrzebną Lwom. Dziś, jak głosiła wieść szkolna, ze Świętego Munga wracała Vitalia Austen.

Gryfoni byli zawzięci i dumni, a te zalety charakteru nie zawsze bywały pożądane. Syriusz zrozumiał to już w zeszłym roku, James ostatnio nabył tę wiedzę. Właściwie Black musiał przyznać, że Potter wyczuwalnie się zmienił. Wydoroślał. Gryffindor zawsze uważał go za nieformalnego lidera, ale dotychczas jego przewodnictwo kończyło się zwykle utratą punktów dla Domu, spazmami McGonagall i wkurzeniem Lily Evans, chociaż – rzecz jasna – zabawa zawsze była przednia. Teraz James przestał szaleć i nad dobrą rozrywkę zaczął stawiać dobro Gryffindoru. Potrafił wykorzystywać posłuch wśród kolegów i koleżanek, by powstrzymywać ich porywczość. Na swój sposób nowy Potter imponował Blackowi.

Gryfoni, skupiający jeszcze chwilę temu uwagę na opowieści ich ścigającego, odwrócili się w stronę wejścia, w którym pojawiła się Austen i towarzysząca jej Evans. Syriusz nie potrafił zrozumieć, na jakich zasadach funkcjonowała ich przyjaźń, bo były tak różne, jak ogień i woda. Wydawałoby się, że zrównoważona i obowiązkowa prefekt powinna traktować gryfońską maskotkę, za którą uchodziła rozemocjonowana Vitalia, z przymrużeniem oka i rezerwą. Tak jednak nie było, a ich zażyłość wykraczała poza zwykłe koleżeństwo.

Syriusz od razu zwrócił uwagę na przyluźną bluzkę pod nieco za szeroką szatą, w którą ubrana była Austen. W czasie rekonwalescencji nie miała dostępu do Eliksiru Push-upowego, więc powróciła do dwa rozmiary mniejszej bielizny górnej i tym samym jej ubrania wydawały się za duże.

- W Świętym Mungu muszą stosować drakońską dietę, skoro przez trzy dni człowiek może zrzucić pięć kilo na wysokości żeber – rzucił w przestrzeń Tertius.

Wielka Sala, wypełniona uczniami po brzegi, momentalnie ucichła. Syriusz sam siebie powstrzymywał, by nie wstać i nie zaatakować tego gnoja. Austen zatrzymała się, odwróciła w stronę stołu Ślizgonów i… roześmiała się pogodnie.

- Naprawdę miło, że się troszczysz, ale i bez miseczki D z moją samooceną wszystko w porządku, Avery. Wiesz, z sympatii chętnie pomogę ci z twoim wstydliwym problemem – stwierdziła lekko, wywołując skonsternowanie wśród obecnych. Tylko Evans delikatnie się uśmiechnęła, tak konspiratorsko. – Jak wpadnę do Świętego Munga na wizytę kontrolną, to popytam, czy mają jakiś eliksir na wyhodowanie jaj. Widać ich posiadanie nie jest sprzężone z czystością krwi. Black, dla ciebie wezmę podwójną dawkę, chociaż nie gwarantuję, że zadziała – dodała, patrząc na Regulusa, po czym zatrzepotała rzęsami i ruszyła dalej.

- Kobieto, zostań matką moich dzieci. Przydałaby się im domieszka jakichś wartościowych genów – wypalił Syriusz, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Zignorował Regulusa, który poderwał się z miejsca i wyglądał, jakby chciał chwycić za różdżkę i przemeblować Wielką Salę. Wszyscy go zignorowali, koncentrując się na Gryfonce.

Vitalia znów się uśmiechnęła, ale tym razem inaczej, naturalniej. Nie skierowała się do swojego stałego miejsca, przy końcu stołu, gdzie zwykle siadywały z Evans. Dla odmiany bezceremonialnie wepchnęła się na ławę, zarzucając swoją blond grzywą i robiąc sobie miejsce między Syriuszem a Jamesem. Lily dosiadła się obok niej.

- Nie powiesz mi, że jednak jesteś w stanie sięgnąć poza mój wypchany stanik, do głęboko ukrytej fascynującej osobowości – zagadnęła.

- Fascynującą osobowość nasze pociechy i tak dostaną po tatusiu. Jestem stereotypowym samcem. Jak dla mnie wystarczy, że robisz fenomenalne babeczki – odparował Syriusz i się do niej wyszczerzył, za co w nagrodę otrzymał ze strony koleżanki perlisty śmiech.

To było potrzebne także reszcie Gryfonów, którzy spodziewali się ujrzeć tu dzisiaj złamaną, smutną uczennicę, dochodzącą do siebie po stracie różdżki. Wróciła do nich wojowniczka. Zawsze lubił tę rozszczebiotaną Gryfonkę, która uwielbiała robić wokół siebie mnóstwo zamieszania i wprowadzała jakieś ciepło do Domu Lwów. Dziewczyna miała jednak rację – do teraz nigdy nie zwrócił uwagi na to wszystko pod szerokim uśmiechem i okazałym biustem, powołanym do istnienia za pomocą odrobiny magii. Vitalia z miseczką B chyba bardziej mu się podobała.

* * *

Severus z prawdziwym podziwem obserwował Austen i to, co działo się przy stole Gryfonów. W zasadzie teraz do niego dotarło, że Lwy od trzech dni nie robiły nic, ale nie uzewnętrzniając przy tym strachu albo poczucia klęski. Oni stawiali pasywny opór.

I to działało o tyle, że ofiara napaści Ślizgonów właśnie wydrwiła ich nieformalnych przywódców, których całkiem jawny gniew został zupełnie zignorowany przez szkolną społeczność. Jeśli chcieli namieszać, to skutek był wprost odwrotny. Slytherin nagle przestał istnieć dla reszty Hogwartu. To było posunięcie taktycznie genialne.

Węże trafiał szlag.

Z niechętnym uznaniem Severus musiał przyznać, że to Potter wydawał się być inicjatorem powszechnego obrania takiej polityki. Najwyraźniej wiele się pozmieniało przez ostatni rok, skoro Huncwoci odnaleźli wreszcie dotąd nieużywane połączenia nerwowe między mózgiem i resztą ciała.

Pozostawała nagląca sprawa bezpośrednio jego dotycząca. Mógł wdać się w otwartą wojnę z Regulusem, a więc – de facto – z całym Domem, a tego nie chciał robić. Problemem Slytherinu było kilku idiotów, roszczących sobie prawo do wydawania rozkazów całej reszcie. Walka ze wszystkimi Wężami, pomijając już przyjęcie na wstępie przegranej pozycji, była w dłuższej perspektywie szkodliwa i wmanewrowywała, niejako rykoszetem, zupełnie postronne osoby, które generalnie miały takie przepychanki gdzieś i zabiegały o święty spokój. Niestety – każdy otwarty konflikt z Blackiem albo Averym oznaczał uruchomienie ich militarnego zaplecza. Perspektywa bardzo problematyczna, ze względów wszelakich.

Z tych też powodów Snape postanowił iść za przykładem i… nie robić nic. Pozostawało tylko czekać, aż ci bezmózdzy gówniarze poczują się zmuszeni do działania i sami zrobią coś głupiego, a na razie byli zbyt zdezorientowani, by zdecydować, co dalej. Nie warto podejmować ryzyka popełnienia kolejnego błędu, skoro można wyczekiwać na takowy z obozu wroga.

* * *

W ciągu kilku następnych dni sytuacja się uspokoiła, a Wielka Sala przestała być synonimem hogwarckiego pola bitwy. Ciężko było agresorom prowadzić wojnę, jeśli ich zbrojne podjazdy były całkowicie ignorowane przez jednostki przeciwnika. Cokolwiek Ślizgoni mieli zamiar osiągnąć, jakoś im nie szło.

Centrum gryfońskiego stołu znów ożyło i tym razem nie za sprawą huncwockich wygłupów. Coraz częściej miejsce w pobliżu zajmowała Austen, a z nią także i Evans. O ile pierwsza zachowywała się jak zawsze, a może nawet swobodniej i głośniej, to druga nie przypominała dawnej siebie. Po jej naznaczeniu _szlamą _na policzku było inaczej. Wtedy okazywała swoją siłę i nie szukała żadnego wsparcia, jak na lwicę przystało. Teraz najwyraźniej nie radziła sobie z sytuacją, kiedy na celowniku znalazł się ktoś inny, bardzo jej bliski, bo nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Vitalia kimś takim była. Ten atak Lily przeżyła dużo bardziej, niż tamten, skierowany bezpośrednio przeciwko niej.

Chociaż zachowywała się na pozór jak zawsze, Syriusz czuł, że jakiś gniew, ból czy co tam to było, szukały sobie ujścia z jej ciała. Nie mogła się nawet porządnie wydrzeć na Pottera czy jego samego, bo nie stwarzali po temu okazji. To chyba też był dla niej niemały szok. Huncwoci, którzy uprzykrzali jej życie przez ostatnie lata, nagle zaczęli być grzeczni i przestali robić z siebie kretynów. Dezorientujące.

Black siedział przy stole, pogryzając czekoladową muffinkę i kartkując _Historię magii – poziom rozszerzony_. Naprawdę się nudził. Ostatnio starał się nie zachodzić do Pokoju Życzeń, bo było w nim jakoś… pusto. Sev też unikał siódmego piętra. Zgodnie z wyraźnym życzeniem Dumbledore'a zwinęli biznes na terenie Hogwartu i jeśli jemu nowa sytuacja pogarszała nastrój, to nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać, jak podziałała na Ślizgona. Miał nadzieję, że mu nie odbije i nie doprowadzi prawie już wyremontowanej sali lekcyjnej na piątym piętrze do stanu absolutnego rozkładu. Zostało im już kilka dni szlabanu i Syriusz naprawdę wolałby nie zaczynać od początku.

- Poważnie masz coś z tymi babeczkami – stwierdziła Vitalia, opadając na miejsce obok niego. – Ale jedną się podzielisz? Jak nie wyrównam poziomu cukru, to robię się filchowata.

- Dobry argument – przyznał ze śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie gburowatego woźnego w dopasowanej damskiej szacie, niedopiętej pod szyją. Przysunął bliżej talerz ze słodkimi wypiekami, a dziewczyna wybrała sztukę najbardziej ociekającą lukrem.

Vitalia zawiesiła wzrok gdzieś ponad głowami uczniów, których swoją drogą nie było obecnych zbyt wielu i uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. Syriusz czuł, że powinien chyba się odezwać, ale poważne rozmowy wychodziły mu znacząco gorzej niż te lekkie i nie na serio.

- Czuję się, jakbym znów miała jedenaście lat – zaczęła Gryfonka, bardziej do siebie, niż do kogoś innego. – O dziwo, na obronie sobie radzę, ale dziś u McGonagall nie potrafiłam przetransmutować głupiego kamienia w… cokolwiek. Czuję moją nową różdżkę, ale jest zupełnie inaczej, niż wcześniej – przyznała znużonym głosem, jakiego nigdy u niej nie słyszał. – Gdybym ich dorwała, nogi z dupy bym powyrywała – syknęła nagle, niemal z nienawiścią.

- Pamiętasz cokolwiek? – zagadnął Syriusz. Już dawno chciał o to zapytać, ale zawsze wydawało mu się, że moment jest jak najmniej odpowiedni. – Wiem, że nie widziałaś twarzy, ale może cokolwiek innego?

- Mieli maski. Nie korzystali z Incognitusa, ani z różdżek. Żadnych śladów magii do identyfikacji. Nie wiem… Wyższy nie wyglądał już na ucznia. Gdybym miała obstawiać… ale nie mam pewności – zaznaczyła – to w jego posturze i ruchach było coś z Lucjusza Malfoya. Dziewczyny zwracają uwagę na takie rzeczy – skończyła, ironicznie wyginając usta.

Syriusz starał się nie okazać, że poczuł ulgę. A więc to wcale nie musieli być uczniowie. To nie musiał być ten idiota, z którym dzielił geny i kolor tęczówek.

- Drugi był młodszy i właściwie ten pierwszy tylko tam stał, jak obserwator, a moją różdżkę zabrał i zaklął ten młodszy. Może to głupio zabrzmi, ale cała tamta sytuacja wyglądała jak jakiś sprawdzian – zawahała się – albo inicjacja.

- Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak wyrywasz nogi z dupy Malfoyowi. Wziąłbym nawet popcorn – skomentował, rozluźniając atmosferę, a dziewczyna się otrząsnęła i z uśmiechem sięgnęła po kolejną babeczkę.

Nie czuł wesołości, którą okazywał, w najmniejszym, malusieńkim stopniu. To, co usłyszał, było zwiastunem prawdziwej katastrofy.

* * *

_No dobra, here comes OC, mam nadzieję, że polubicie, bo zostanie na dłużej, acz drugoplanowo._

* * *

_Za wszystkie komentarze dzięki przeogromne, dają motywację, choćby do wstawienia szybciej nowego rozdziału. _

_Jestem entuzjastycznie nastawiona do korespondencji przez prywatne wiadomości, stąd zdarza mi się nie odnosić tutaj do niektórych kwestii, poruszanych w komentarzach, bo zwykle ustosunkowuję się do nich... w prywatnej korespondencji ;) Co nie znaczy, że rasistowsko dyskryminuję niezarejestrowanych. Wielkie dzięki za komentarze Cukierniczce, Adze i Galli Anonimie (jak zawsze) oraz Gościowi. _

_Po kolei. Sev i Syriusz zasadniczo będą się trzymali eliksirowego zakazu (przynajmniej handlu), bo obaj wiedzą, że to nie zabawa i podejdą do sprawy honorowo. Co nie znaczy, że nie znajdą sobie zajęć zastępczych :) Pogodzenie się Syriusza i Jamesa - nie wyobrażam sobie, by dwóch dorosłych facetów odstawiło jakąś melodramę z płaczem i padaniem sobie do stóp - są dla siebie bardziej braćmi niż przyjaciółmi i nie rozpatrywałabym tego w kategoriach "znów się lubimy", ale raczej "od teraz nie zachowujemy się po gówniarsku, bo prawdziwa rodzina ma do siebie nawzajem szacunek i zaufanie". Co nie znaczy, że może wyszło to za mało emocjonalnie. Być może mężczyźni, z którymi zetknęłam się w życiu byli mało uczuciowi i wypaczyli mi psychikę :))_


	31. Blood Brothers

Powietrze przesiąknięte było wilgocią, która wdzierała się zza oknien do pomieszczeń, blokując tym samym dostęp nikłym promieniom słońca, i tak od kilku dni otulonego gęstymi chmurami. Nadeszła pora dżdżystych, despresjogennych jesiennych deszczy, zniechęcających nawet najbardziej zapalonych fanatyków quidditcha do treningów. Jak głosiły plotki, w tym roku sezon rozgrywek miał zostać zawieszony wcześniej niż zazwyczaj, do czasu powrotu wiosennego ciepła. Nie wyglądało na to, by szkoła jakoś mocno przeżyła tę nowinę. Mecze quidditcha, które były w przeszłych latach głównym tematem rozmów na hogwarckich korytarzach, jakoś zeszły na dalszy plan i nawet zawodnicy nie okazywali z tego powodu przejawów spadku endorfin w ich krwi.

Zresztą, wielkimi krokami zbliżało się Halloween, do którego przygotowania zaabsorbowały chwilowo uwagę szkolnej braci. Nie mieli jednak zamiaru świętować wspólnie w Wielkiej Sali. Poszczególne domy organizowały sobie własne imprezy w pokojach wspólnych, co już wyraźnie informowało o napiętej sytuacji w Hogwarcie. Nauczyciele nawet nie próbowali zachęcać do integracji, zdając sobie sprawę, że Ślizgoni, Gryfoni, różdżki i spora ilość cichcem przemyconego alkoholu, na osłodzenie sobie święta, nie były dobrą kombinacją.

Syriusz postanowił zaczekać do Halloween, by nie burzyć i tak kruchej równowagi. Zdecydował jednak, że nie może zwyczajnie nie robić nic, bo czuł się odpowiedzialny za zbyt wiele niefortunnych zdarzeń, które w ciągu ostatniego roku miały miejsce.

Musiał się z tym zmierzyć sam. Angażowanie władz szkoły, a może nawet Ministerstwa, nie wydawało się wywołać wymiernych korzyści. Mimo wszystko był Blackiem i jakaś jego cząstka nie pozwalała mu z tego uczynić publicznego spektaklu. I tak za bardzo bolało.

Halloween nie wykluczało ich godzinnego szlabanu, a że dziś przypadał jego ostatni dzień, więc nawet Blackowi w głowie nie postało, żeby namieszać i zapewnić sobie następny. Swoje prywatne sprawy musiał załatwić, zanim uczniowie rozejdą się do dormitoriów, a on z Sevem wylądują w biurze Filcha, by dokończyć pastowanie podłogi. Jedynym problemem było to, że za cholerę nie wiedział, jak się zabrać do czekającej go rozmowy, prawdopodobnie najtrudniejszej w jego życiu. Modlił się, żeby okazała się niepotrzebna, ale doświadczenia z przeszłości pokazywały, że widocznie Opatrzność skupiała swoją uwagę na modłach całej reszty świata, zupełnie jakby Syriusz rzeczywiście był tylko wypaloną plamą na gobelinie.

* * *

Severus miał zdecydowanie za dużo czasu na myślenie i żadnej odskoczni, która pozwalałaby od tego na chwilę choćby uciec. Sprawa z eliksirami była zamkniętym rozdziałem, a Ślizgon potrzebował gdzieś przelać energię, żeby znów nie objąć we władanie świeżo odremontowanej sali na piątym piętrze.

Nie zamierzał się mieszać w wewnętrzną politykę Slytherinu i od tygodni pozostawał pasywny wobec wszelkich przejawów zainteresowania jego osobą ze strony kolegów spod znaku Węży. Popełnił błąd poprzednio, nie doceniając przeciwnika i nie zamierzał tego powtórzyć. Zanim znów pozwoli się w to wciągnąć, będzie musiał uzyskać pewność, że może wygrać. Pozornie nic nie robiąc, cały czas się uczył.

Wiedział, kto w Slytherinie skłania się ku Regulusowi, a kto wolałby na jego miejscu Avery'ego. Oceniał faktyczne umiejętności poszczególnych Ślizgonów w zakresie władania magią. Odtwarzał sieć powiązań, zbudowaną na relacjach rodzinnych, strachu i poziomie inteligencji każdego ucznia z osobna. Teraz mógłby wytypować trzech ostatnio rocznych, którzy potencjalnie byli władni złamać i odtworzyć magiczne zabezpieczenia, by wykraść jego księgę. Z każdym kolejnym, drobnym odkryciem sam sobie się coraz bardziej dziwił, jak mógł być tak lekkomyślny w czasie pamiętnej rozmowy z Regulusem. Teraz zrobiłby to na kilka sposobów i każdy z nich byłby lepszy i skuteczniejszy. Mógłby nawet ugrać więcej, niż zamierzał.

Snape wreszcie w pełni zaakceptował fakt, że zgłębienie zasad gry i dopasowanie się do nich dawało bardziej wymierne efekty, niż próba narzucenia swoich własnych, bo ta zawsze spotykała się z naturalnym oporem. Z kolei powolne zapuszczenie korzeni w zastanej rzeczywistości skutecznie usypiało czujność. Na tak przygotowanym gruncie wystarczyło tylko odpowiednio przetasować fragmenty układanki w taki sposób, by nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Ten etap nadal był dla niego nieosiągalny, ale za to poznawanie przeciwnika szło mu całkiem nieźle, jeśli pominąć fałszywą skromność.

Najciekawszym odkryciem było to, że Regulus i Avery szczerze się nie znosili, a ich ciągła kooperacja była tylko formą utrzymywania wroga dostatecznie blisko, by jego pokrętne działania nie umknęły uwadze. Stąd Severus miał już pewność, że w sprawie z Austen nie brał udziału Avery, jakkolwiek bardzo starał się kreować na wtajemniczonego, a nawet prowodyra. Regulus na to pozwalał, jakby zupełnie nie zależało mu przy tej okazji na opinii reszty Slytherinu. Black był wtedy w tamtej alejce z kimś spoza uczniów Hogwartu i to, co miało tam miejsce, przekraczało ramy jakiejś głupiej walki o dominację wśród Węży. Od kilku tygodni patrzył z lekkim politowaniem na Tertiusa, jakby miał przed sobą jeszcze dziecko, w dodatku ułomne. Sam Regulus wydawał się być już poza tą piaskownicą.

Severusowi brakowało tylko namacalnego dowodu, że atak na Vitalię Austen był dla Blacka swoistą inicjacją, którą przeszedł pomyślnie. Chociaż Snape nie odważyłby się tego powiedzieć głośno, zanim nie uzyskałby dodatkowo potwierdzenia, był niemal przekonany, że Regulus dołączył do Śmierciożerców.

* * *

Czekał w ciemnym, krętym korytarzu, prowadzącym do lochów, w których mieścił się pokój wspólny Ślizgonów. Nie zwracał uwagi na nienawistne spojrzenia, ani nawet słowne prowokacje kilku mijających go Węży. Potrzebował zachować nerwy na wodzy.

- Regulus – rzucił w przestrzeń, kiedy usłyszał kroki. Rozpoznał je, oczywiście, że potrafił rozpoznać go nawet po odgłosie jego obutych stóp, uderzających o kamienne płyty.

Cała grupa zatrzymała się, a młodszy Black skinął kolegom głową, odsyłając ich przodem. Kiedy zostali tylko we dwóch w półmroku korytarza, Syriusz zbliżył się do brata i swobodnym ruchem różdżki nałożył zaklęcie wyciszające.

- Zakładam, że to rozmowa prywatna – usłyszał i poczuł na sobie lustrzane, zimne spojrzenie szarych oczu. Był w nich lód.

- Podwiń rękaw lewej ręki – zażądał Syriusz, przywołując całe swoje opanowanie.

Powieki młodszego chłopaka otworzyły się szerzej, a w srebrze tęczówek błysnęło zrozumienie. Spodziewał się z jego strony oporu, ale Regulus uniósł kraj rękawa, odsłaniając tatuaż. Nie tatuaż, a raczej symbol naznaczenia i pomimo dzielącej ich odległości dwóch metrów Syriusz był w stanie wyczuć emanującą z głowy węża Czarną Magię. Serce zabiło mu mocniej.

- A myślałem… Miałem nadzieję, że po prostu jesteś tylko głupi – powiedział głucho. Jego brat nie zareagował. – Odejdziesz z Hogwartu. Masz trzy dni.

- A jeśli nie ustosunkuję się pozytywnie do twojej _prośby_? – zapytał wyzywająco, usztywniając ramiona.

- To cię z niego wyrzucą. Stracisz wszystkie przywileje i będziesz pierwszym Blackiem, który zostanie stąd wykopany w niesławie – wycedził Syriusz przez zęby. Po dwóch uderzeniach serca, najdłuższych w jego życiu, dodał już spokojniej, grobowym głosem. – Od tej chwili przestajesz mnie obchodzić i czuj się ostrzeżony – jeśli zrobisz coś takiego, jak w Hogsmeade, przyjdę po ciebie.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, może z obawy, że straci nad sobą kontrolę, Syriusz odwrócił się i ruszył w górę ciemnym korytarzem.

- Zrozumiałem przekaz w czasie naszej poprzedniej rozmowy. Twoja fatyga była zbędna – dobiegło go zza pleców, wypowiedziane beznamiętnym, absolutnie obcym głosem obcego człowieka.

Nie zatrzymał się, zostawiając za sobą Regulusa i po chwili do jego miarowych kroków dołączyły odrobinę lżejsze, coraz cichsze, oddalające się i niknące w głębi klaustrofobicznego przejścia po drugiej stronie.

* * *

- Pieprzony sierściuch! – przeklął Black, kiedy Pani Norris wyrwała mu się z rąk, pozostawiając na pamiątkę krwawiące zadrapania na przedramieniu.

Severus spojrzał na kolegę zaskoczony. Z Syriuszem było coś nie tak i nie chodziło o gorszy dzień. Właśnie mijała ostatnia godzina ich miesięcznego szlabanu, a Gryfon zdawał się robić wszystko, by tylko zasłużyć na kolejny. Pomysł upaprania kocicy różowym lukrem zdecydowanie gwarantował tydzień, w porywach do dwóch, na pastowaniu męskich kibli. Jeśli do lukru doszłaby polewa czekoladowa, w zakresie szlabanowych powinności znalazłaby się też łazienka prefektów. Snape bał się tam dotykać zlewu, żeby nie wylądować u Pomfrey.

- Syriusz, użyj mózgu. Jeszcze tylko w tym tygodniu brakowało mi kolejnego spotkania dywanikowego u Dumbledore'a – rzucił Ślizgon, mając już dość przeraźliwego miauczenia i prychania. Kocica Filcha nie miała najłatwiejszego charakteru, ale w pobliżu Syriusza przeistaczała się w małego demona.

- Regulus jest Śmierciożercą – powiedział głucho Gryfon i opadł na podłogę, opierając plecy o ścianę.

- Domyślałem się – przyznał po dłużej chwili Severus. – I co teraz?

- Odejdzie ze szkoły i wali mnie, co zrobi z resztą swojego żałosnego życia – wyrzucił z siebie ze złością. – Z chwilą, kiedy dorobił się tego pieprzonego znaku na przedramieniu, przestał dla mnie istnieć. A ja myślałem, że po prostu jest niegroźnym idiotą.

To zeszło na grząski grunt, a Severus nie był dobry w takich rozmowach, o ile w ogóle wychodziły mu jakiekolwiek, w których nie było przyjęte operowanie sarkazmem i ironią. Nie mógł szczerze powiedzieć nic, co poprawiłoby sytuację. Sam użyłby na opisanie Regulusa Blacka nieco ostrzejszych i bardziej wyszukanych słów, z zupełnym pominięciem eufemizmów.

- I dlatego unurdzam sierściucha, aż się będzie lepił do podłogi, choćby mi chciał oczy wydrapać – podsumował niewesołym głosem Gryfon i zerwał się, by chwycić Panią Norris, ale ta uskoczyła i znów przejechała pazurami po jego rękach.

Snape doskonale rozumiał potrzebę odreagowania, która rozpierała Gryfona. To jednak nie tłumaczyło takiej głupoty.

- Zostaw ją, bo będę cię musiał zawlec do Pomfrey albo padniesz na wściekliznę.

- Polukruję tę kocicę albo polegnę próbując. Innych ewentualności nie przewiduję – rzucił Black, znów z furią atakując swoją ofiarę. Bez większych sukcesów.

- Odpuść, Syriusz. – Severus ponowił próby dotarcia do resztek zdrowego rozsądku kolegi, chociaż bez przekonania. Nie widząc reakcji, przeklął i postanowił sięgnąć do innych metod. – Wstrzymaj się jeszcze dwanaście minut, dopóki nie skończy się nam szlaban. Nie chcę brać w tym udziału – dodał, widząc uniesione ze zdziwieniem brwi Syriusza.

- A potem mogę złapać kotka? – zapytał tamten, przymilnym głosem.

- Potem – wyjaśniał Severus, litując się nad samym sobą w związku z tym, na co się właśnie zdecydował – pójdziesz do Pokoju Życzeń i przyniesiesz fiolkę D24. A ja… Szlag, ja w międzyczasie złapię ci tego pierdolonego kocura.

* * *

Zebrana w Wielkiej Sali gawiedź, chociaż wypełniała pomieszczenie po brzegi, nie wykazywała nadaktywności. Starsze roczniki leczyły kaca po wczorajszych kameralnych imprezach, z których ponoć najgłośniejszą – ku ogłnemu zaskoczeniu – okazała się być ta u Krukonów, dostarczając rozrywki nawet Pomfrey, która do spółki ze Slughornem pół nocy aplikowała specyfiki na przyspieszenie metabolizmu alkoholu trzem krukońskim prymusom. Młodsi uczniowie dla odmiany opłakiwali przeszłe święto, uzmysławiając sobie, że następna okazja do rozluźnienia szkolnej dyscypliny dopiero w ferie bożonarodzeniowe.

Nie było jednak mowy, by bez echa przeszło nagłe pojawienie się w sali Pani Norris, a o niezwykłości tej sytuacji świadczyło zachowanie kotki, która rzuciła się w kierunku pierwszych nóg, jakie napotkał jej koci wzrok i dopadłszy celu, zaczęła się… o nie ocierać, mrucząc przy tym rozkosznie i domagając się pieszczot. Za nią nadbiegł gburowaty właściciel i zamarł, widząc ulubienicę w tak nietypowym stanie emocjonalnym. Na ratunek bliskiemu stanowi przedzawałowemu ruszyła Pomona Sprout, eskortując go do Pomfrey, ku uciesze hogwarckiej gawiedzi.

Uczniowie dłuższą chwilę wietrzyli podstęp, ale rozkoszne zachowanie kici oddaliło szybko wszelakie podejrzenia. Rozwrzeszczane uczennice zaczęły się wokół niej kłębić, wywołując głośniejsze kocie pomruki zadowolenia.

- Ona jest przerozkoszna – pisnęła Vitalia i ruszyła do sąsiedniego stołu, by przejąć zwierzaka od Krukonki, aktualnie miziającej wąsaty pyszczek, z którego wyrwało się radosne pomiaukiwanie.

- Ktoś podmienił Filchowi tego małego potwora? – zapytał James, z niedowierzaniem wsłuchując się w ekstatyczny warkot, wydobywający się z kociej krtani. Black tylko się konspiratorsko uśmiechnął.

- Ej, czy przypadkiem nie mieliście wczoraj ostatniego szlabanu, Łapo? – przypomniał sobie Remus. – Co jej zrobiliście? – dodał podejrzliwie.

- A wygląda, jakby cierpiała? – zaprotestował Syriusz, ale zaatakowany taksującym spojrzeniem przyjaciół zdecydował ich doinformować. – Napoiliśmy ją Eliksirem Euforii. Znaczy, Sev nie brał w tym udziału. W ogóle. On tylko łapał kocicę. Mnie nie pozwoliła do siebie podejść, cholera jedna. Nie ogarniam, co ja jej zrobiłem, że mnie nienawidzi z taką pasją? – zapytał żałośnie, opierając głowę na łokciach.

- Pomijając budyń czekoladowy? No, nie mam pojęcia – stwierdził Lunatyk, teatralnie gestykulując przy tym rękami. Po chwili dodał już bez błazeństw. – W sumie mnie też słabo toleruje, ale ja nie mam ręki do zwierząt. Przyjmijmy, że Pani Norris to maskotka władcy piekieł – zaproponował, a James i Syriusz przytaknęli.

- Slytherin chyba ostro zabalował, skoro jaśnie oświecony ichniejszy książę się jeszcze nie pojawił – rzucił lekko James, wskazując na puste miejsce obok Avery'ego.

Syriusz momentalnie skamieniał i serdeczny uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. Potter natychmiast się zreflektował i ugryzł w język.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że kolejny kataklizm? – zapytał ostrożnie.

- Regulus ani dziś, ani kiedy indziej nie zaszczyci swoją obecnością ślizgonskiego stołu – poinformował, najspokojniej jak tylko potrafił w tej chwili. – Jego magiczna edukacja ewaluowała w innym kierunku, niż przewiduje program zajęć i wiedzy, jakiej pożąda, Hogwart nie jest mu w stanie dostarczyć bez złamania prawa.

- O kurwa – wyszeptał tylko James, natychmiast wychwytując treść, ukrytą między słowami.

Zapadła cisza. Komentarz Gryfona rzeczywiście był bardzo na miejscu i nie wymagał rozwinięcia.

* * *

_Według kanonu koty uwielbiały Syriusza, ale to w końcu Pani Norris, mały demon na czterech łapach :)_

* * *

_Dzięki za komentarze, tym razem szczególnie Filigrance, Meerevel, Adze i Alendrze, które mniej lub bardziej regularnie zostawiają słów kilka. To naprawdę daje powera._

_Ustosunkowując się do tematu Malfoya - nie wiem, na ile dużą rolę odegra w bardziej wojennych warunkach, ale na razie szczególnie nie namiesza. Dopóki mogę, chciałabym wyeksploatować szkolne podwórko. Z tego też powodu postaram się, żeby czasem bywało luźniej (pomimo napiętej atmosfery)._

_No cóż, przyznaję bez bicia, że Lily jakoś mocno nie uwielbiam, ale pozbyć się jej nie mogę. Masochistyczna strona osobowości Seva by na tym straciła :P_


	32. Keeping the Balance

Jego myśli błądziły wokół Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Wystarczyło zdobyć jeden włos, choćby Avery'ego albo Flinta. O tak, Flint nadawał się bardziej, bo ten drugi był teraz na okrągło otoczony wianuszkiem podjaranych Czarną Magią groupies. Syriusz nie musiał nawet znać hasła, wystarczyło podpiąć się pod jakiegoś tępego Ślizgona i przemknąć do pokoju wspólnego. Do tego wiadro farby i jutro apartementa Slytheriunu powitają swoich lokatorów radosnym kolorem majtkowego różu. To będzie dobre. Lepsze, niż gacie Filcha na szczycie Wieży Astronimicznej z wczoraj i fajerwerki w Wielkiej Sali dzień wcześniej. Tamto były tylko odgrzewane dania z huncwockiego menu, z braku na szybko czegoś bardziej kreatywnego. Nawet McGonagall powinna docenić pomysłowość planowanego projektu, bo strata kolejnych pięćdziesięciu punktów dla Gryffindoru może popchnąć Evans do próby morderstwa w afekcie na dowcipnisiu.

- Mógłbyś chociaż udawać, że się starasz – usłyszał z boku, chwilę po tym, jak automatycznie rzucił Protego, by zablokować atak Pottera. – Zero polotu. Ja tu się nudzę, Łapo – narzekał przyjaciel, nie mogący od godziny wymusić na Syriuszu odrobiny uwagi.

No tak, teraz stracił wątek. Głupie zajęcia z obrony, odciągające go od poważniejszych przemyśleń. Szczęśliwie, na dzisiaj już ostatnie. O czym to…? A, było chyba o Eliksirze Wielosokowym. Plan na wieczór – ślizgonski pokój wspólny w różach. I czerwieniach. Plus baloniki i serpentyny.

Wężowaci rezydenci pokoju wspólnego zamiłowanie do czerwieni mają niewątpliwie rodzinne, jak wskazują niepotwierdzone spekulacje na łamach Proroka. Skeeter pięciokrotnie powoływała się się w dzisiejszym artykule na swoje źródło, chyba podkręcona odkryciem, że coś takiego funkcjonuje w reporterskim światku, które przypisywało ostatnie zniknięcia dwójki aurorów działaniu sympatyków Lorda Voldemorta. Rdzawe mazaje, odkryte na podłodze, ścianach i suficie jednego z lokali na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, miały być rzekomo doczesnymi szczątkami jednego z nich.

Taa, czerwień zdecydowanie utrafi w ślizgońskie gusta.

- Łapo… – jęknął zniechęcony James, kiedy Black odsunął się z toru lotu zaklęcia rozbrajającego, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu zareagowania.

- Nie jęcz, Rogaczu. Kij z głupimi zajęciami, mam ciekawsze rzeczy na głowie – stwierdził, szczerząc się zawadiacko. O! Co tam Wielosokowy, jeszcze Sev by smęcił w związku z naruszeniem jego zapasów. No dobra, bardziej kurwiał na czym świat stoi.

_Peleryna_, pomyślał usatysfakcjonowany, skupiając wreszcie wzrok na Jamesie i posyłając mu wymowne, nieme sygnały, że właśnie wpadł na pomysł ze wszech miar genialny, a rzeczony pomysł zakładał współsprawstwo Pottera.

Przyjaciel nie podzielał widać jego entuzjazmu, bo zamiast się uśmiechnąć w odpowiedzi, spojrzał na Blacka krytycznie.

- Kombinujesz, jak by tu przetransmutować jakiś korytarz w bagno czy jak przykleić do sufitu wyposażenie Wielkiej Sali? – zapytał sarkastycznie.

- Wielka Sala nie ma sufitu – przypomniał odruchowo, ale to popchnęło go do poważniejszych przemyśleń nad tematem. – Wyzwanie warte rozważenia.

- Selvyn, może złoisz dupę Potterowi – padło gdzieś z boku – bo ja mam zamiar posłać tyłek Blacka na tamtą ścianę.

Obaj z Jamesem wyprostowali się, opuszczając różdżki i odwrócili w stronę dwóch Ślizgonów. Syriusz musiał przyznać, że był odrobinkę zaskoczony, a jeszcze bardziej zaciekawiony. Chyba jeszcze nie pojedynkował się z Sevem, bo tego na pięści raczej liczyć nie wypadało. Z definicji odpadały też wcześniejsze ich doświadczenia, którym bliżej było do jednostronnych aktów przemocy. Poczuł przyjemny skok adrenaliny. Reszta uczniów, skupionych na swoich przeciwnikach albo przyjmujących uwagi profesora, jakoś nie zarejestrowała małego przetasowania w ramach ćwiczeń praktycznych.

- Ambitnie – rzucił do Seva, któremu ustąpił pola Rogacz. Mina przyjaciela nie wyrażała szczególnego entuzjazmu, więc skinął do niego uspokajająco, nim przyjął pozycję pojedynkową. – Dajesz, Snape.

* * *

To było bardzo nie w jego stylu i nie umiał uargumentować, co mu do łba strzeliło. Może zwyczajnie Syriusz, grający mu na nerwach od kilku dni, wreszcie przeholował? Severus ostatnimi czasy znacząco poprawił swoje umiejętności w zakresie samokontroli, ale tutaj chodziło o coś głębszego. Gryfon, obnoszący się przez poprzedni tydzień ze swoją syriuszowatością aż do zarzygania, ewidentnie źle oddziaływał na jego własne, severusowe samopoczucie.

Nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, w którym momencie kretyńskie zachowanie tamtego zaczęło wpływać na jego własne, ale z faktami nie zwykł dyskutować. A te przedstawiały się tak, że wyczuwał u Blacka, choć starannie skrywane pod pokładami dobrego humoru i wzmożonej aktywności w zakresie robienia z siebie idioty – ku uciesze całego Hogwartu – narastające napięcie. Syriusz od tygodnia usilnie starał się znaleźć sobie rozrywkę, rzucając się w wir wygłupów, drastycznie poniżej swojego dotychczasowego poziomu. Severus wiedział, że to sposób na odreagowanie sprawy z Regulusem, a zapewne doszły i ostatnie rewelacje Proroka. Liczył, że naćpanie kocicy Filcha pozwoli Gryfonowi się rozładować i ogarnąć. Opierając się na danych empirycznych miał już pewność, że za cholerę to się teraz nie sprawdzało.

Nie, żeby obchodziło go dobre samopoczucie Blacka. Bardziej zależało mu na swoim własnym, a skoro wyglądało na to, że w tej konstelacji jedno było powiązane z drugim, trzeba było coś z tym zrobić. Snape miał za dużo syfu ze Ślizgonami, świeżo odkrytą umiejętnością oklumencji, niemożnością pracy z eliksirami… I z Lily. Za cholerę nie widziało mu się dorzucanie jeszcze do tego zestawu niestabilnego emocjonalnie wariata, a zwłaszcza w obecnych warunkach, kiedy sam nie miał gdzie ukierunkować nadmiaru energii, niebezpiecznie się kumulującego pod jego skórą.

W reakcji na wyzwanie Syriusza, wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę i przybrał postawę pojedynkową. Dojrzał zaciekawienie w szarych oczach. Nareszcie jakiś normalny odruch, jakby Gryfon, przynajmniej chwilowo, wyszedł ze stanu oczadzenia. Po niewczasie Severusowi zaświtało, że może źle wybrał miejsce na tego rodzaju konfrontację,wspominając wcześniejsze doświadczenia, ale nie bardzo dało się teraz coś z tym zrobić.

- Expelliarmus – inkantował Snape, a z końca jego różdżki uderzył ciemnobłękitny rozbłysk.

Gryfon nie zadał sobie nawet trudu, by – zgodnie z procedurą – użyć zaklęcia blokującego, ale od razu przeszedł do kontrataku.

- Ventus – padło z jego ust, a różdżka uwolniła pocisk jasnego światła i sprężone powietrze pomknęło w kierunku Ślizgona, przełamując jego zaklęcie rozbrajające.

- Protego! – natychmiast zareagował, jednak pomimo postawienia tarczy uderzenie magii odepchnęło go lekko do tyłu. Było silniejsze, niż Severus przewidywał.

- Dobrze się bawisz, Snape? – zapytał Syriusz z wrednym uśmiechem, pewniej stając i przenosząc ciężar ciała na lewą nogę.

- A ty, Black? – odparował bez cienia wesołości, przygotowując się na kolejny atak. – Skutecznie oderwałem twoją uwagę od planów wywracania Wielkiej Sali na lewą stronę? A czekaj, zapomniałem, że robienie z siebie idioty jest sensem twojego życia.

Wszelkie oznaki rozbawienia spełzły z twarzy Gryfona, a w szarości oczu pojawiły się niebezpieczne błyski. Wyzwanie. Severus je zapamiętał z Pokoju Życzeń, kiedy do spółki ozdobili posadzkę krwawymi mazajami. To zdecydowanie nie był najszczęśliwszy pomysł, żeby rozwiązywać _te_ sprawy tutaj.

- Carpe retractum – niemal wyszeptał Black i w stronę Snape'a poszybowały wyczarowane z niczego grube liny.

Tego się nie spodziewał. Musiał szybko myśleć.

- Reducto – rzucił, uwalniając się z pęt, bo nic lepszego nie przyszło mu do głowy. Powinien teraz przejąć inicjatywę, jak nakazywały stałe procedury pojedynkowe. Gryfon nie dał mu na to czasu.

- Colloshoo – padło z jego ust i przez dobrą chwilę Severus nie był pewien, czy tamten nie pomylił zaklęć, ale moment później padło – Locomotor… krzesło.

No bez jaj.

I za kolejne dwie sekundy Severus, unieruchomiony z powodu przyklejenia obuwia do podłogi, oberwał wysłużonym meblem, aż na chwilę zobaczył wszystkie gwiazdozbiory Mlecznej Drogi.

- Tak lepiej? – zapytał wrednie Black.

- Mobiliarbus – wycedził przez zęby Ślizgon, odrywając się od posadzki i kreśląc odpowiedni ruch różdżką, by wykorzystać to samo krzesło do uszkodzenia wyszczerzonej gęby Gryfona.

- Proszę, nie osłabiaj mnie… – niemal wyjęczał lekceważąco Syriusz. – Alarte ascendare… Avifors – rzucił lekko, a krzesło najpierw wystrzeliło w górę, by po sekundzie zmienić się w stado ptaków. Te, po kolejnym, ledwo zauważalnym ruchu różdżki i bezdźwięcznym poruszeniu wargami, całą chmarą zaatakowały Snape'a.

- Evanesco – wypowiedział Ślizgon, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak inaczej poradzić sobie z tymi latającymi potworami. Pieprzone kanarki o krwiożerczych zamiarach nie dały za wygraną i dopiero po ponowieniu zaklęcia wszystkie zniknęły w cholerę, chociaż obrażeń, zadanych pazurami i dziobami, jakoś nie zabrały ze sobą.

Co to miało być, na Slytherina? Gryfon w żadnym razie nie stosował się do narzuconych przez program szkolny reguł. Nie bronił się, kiedy następował atak i nie dawał przeciwnikowi szansy na reakcję zwrotną, ale cały czas naciskał, w dodatku nie używając typowych zaklęć obezwładniających albo ofensywnych. Wykorzystywał sekwencje i kombinacje tych bardziej nietypowych, w dupie mając jakiś tam kodeks honorowy. To z krzesłem było wredne. Bardzo... ślizgońskie.

Severusowi chodziło o coś zupełnie innego – miał zamiar wykazać Syriuszowi, że zachowuje się ostatnio jak skończony idiota, a teraz ten robił idiotę z niego samego.

Niedoczekanie.

- Everte statum! – zainkantował, zmuszając Blacka, by zmierzył się z zaklęciem typowo pojedynkowym.

Najwyraźniej osiągnął swój cel, bo ten przestał traktować to lekko, pierwszy raz postawił tarczę i odpowiedział zaklęciem petryfikującym, które dosięgnęłoby celu, gdyby nie podwójna osłona po stronie Severusa. Powietrze wyczuwalnie stało się gęstsze, a magia Syriusza jakby bardziej szorstka. Ciemniejsza. Korespondująca z jego własną.

- Łapo, wyluzuj – padło z boku, chyba z ust Pottera. Jakby teraz którykolwiek zwracał uwagę na otoczenie.

Szczerze mówiąc to zaczęło się wymykać spod kontroli, bo Severus nie miał już okazji atakować, cały czas schodząc do defensywy. Syriusz był kurewsko dobry w te klocki.

Ślizgon zbierał łomot i teraz to już musiał przyznać w duchu, że miał wiele z masochisty, bo naprawdę się w to wkręcił. Prawie oberwał Drętwotą, ale zamiast osłonić się zaklęciem tarczy, przejął taktykę przeciwnika i walnął w jego kierunku Relashio, nie na tyle silne, aby wywołać zamierzony skutek, ale by chociaż odrobinę zyskać na czasie. Musiał zebrać się z posadzki.

- Incedio – natychmiast zareagował Black, pojawiając się z prawej, a z końca jego różdżki błysnęły płomienie.

O cholera. Skrzydło szpitalne, jak nic.

- Protego! – usłyszał Severus za swoimi plecami i przed nim pojawiła się ochronna bariera.

Zerknął odruchowo przez ramię i zobaczył za sobą Lily z ogniem w oczach, wkurzoną jak mało kiedy.

- Rozum wam odjęło? – syknął Potter w kierunku Syriusza, który stał jak skamieniały i gapił się na Severusa. Obaj oddychali ciężko, chociaż to Ślizgon wyglądał na poważniej sponiewieranego. Opanowując drżenie mięśni podniósł się na nogi, nadal w stanie umysłowego oderwania.

No to trochę ich poniosło. Znowu.

- Black, Snape! – krzyknął profesor z drugiego końca sali. – Do końca zajęć mam nie widzieć w waszych rękach różdżek – dodał, wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

Szczęśliwie po chwili rozległ się dzwonek, kończący lekcję. Nie czekając na naganę czy skierowanie do gabinetu dyrektora, obaj wypadli na korytarz.

- Wy się chcecie pozabijać?! – napadła na nich Lily, kiedy tylko znaleźli się na zewnątrz.

Severus był nadal jakby w transie. Spojrzał w szare tęczówki Syriusza i zobaczył w nich to, co zapewne odbijały jego własne.

- Siódme piętro? – wyszeptał tamten porozumiewawczo.

- A żebyś wiedział – rzucił w podobnym tonie Ślizgon.

Obydwaj odwrócili się na pięcie i ruszyli w przeciwne strony, by różnymi drogami dostać się do Pokoju Życzeń, zapominając o tłumie gapiów, nie mogących dosłyszeć szeptanej wymiany zdań. Całą scenę można było odczytać jako podsumowanie kąśliwymi uwagami tego, co miało miejsce na zajęciach.

* * *

Syriusz nie był do końca świadomy, jak dotarł do Pokoju Życzeń, bo zatopił się w kontemplacji tego, co się wydarzyło na obronie przed czarną magią. Coraz mocniej docierało do niego, jaką głupotę zrobił, ale w kajaniu się wcale nie pomagało przeświadczenie, że w czasie pojedynku doświadczył czegoś prawdziwie pochłaniającego. Obezwładniającego. Powtórka z ich małego sparingu z czasie ferii wielkanocnych. Tamto miało się nie powtórzyć, teraz dodatkowo trzymali w rękach różdżki i naprawdę mogli sobie zrobić krzywdę.

Poprawka – to on mógł trwale uszkodzić Seva, bo nie mieli obaj wątpliwości, kto był górą. A tamten aż się o to prosił.

Kiedy zatrzasnęły się za nim magiczne drzwi, zobaczył Ślizgona, opartego plecami o ścianę. On także był wyraźnie wytrącony z równowagi. Zdecydowanie mieli o czym porozmawiać.

- Sev – zaczął, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. – Po co ty to w ogóle zacząłeś?

- Bo mnie wkurwiasz – usłyszał i skłamałby twierdząc, że czegoś w tym rodzaju spodziewał się w odpowiedzi. – Nie jestem ułomny i wiem, że usiłujesz się tymi wygłupami rozładować, ale coś ci nie idzie.

- I twoim genialny pomysłem było sprowokowanie wysłania mnie do Azkabanu za zabójstwo przy pełnej klasie świadków? – zirytował się, nie wiedząc, czy przypadkiem nie przywalił tamtemu za mocno w głowę. Obaj mieli świadomość, że to nie było jednostronne i Snape go nakręcał z premedytacją. – Powaliło cię?

- Nie pomyślałem… – zawiesił się na chwilę Ślizgon i po dobrej chwili kontynuował. – Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że to dzisiaj tak eskaluje.

- Bo nie miałeś już w tym temacie doświadczeń – skomentował ironicznie Syriusz, ściągając brwi i przewracając oczami.

- Nie o to idzie – mówił powoli, jakby ze skrępowaniem. – Po prostu nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z różnicy naszych umiejętności w zakresie magii różdżkowej.

No to teraz Syriusz potrzebował usiąść. Albo się przesłyszał albo Sev właśnie przyznał, że Gryfon był w czymś od niego lepszy. Szkoda, że nie miał na stanie Ognistej.

- Kurwa, musimy coś ze sobą zrobić, bo zaczyna nam odbijać – stwierdził Ślizgon po chwili, zmieniając temat. – I nie będzie to uganianie się za kotami czy wieszanie gaci Filcha na wszystkich wieżach Hogwartu. Ani innych części odzienia – zaznaczył na wszelki wypadek.

- Łapię – przyznał, nawet nie za bardzo zaskoczony, że Snape dokładnie wiedział, o co rozbijała się rzecz.

Nie było żadnym odkryciem, że potrzebowali dodatkowych aktywności, żeby gdzieś przelać swoją energię, której najwyraźniej mieli więcej, niż szkolne zajęcia pozwalały im spożytkować. Jak wywnioskował, Sev uważał, że chodzi wyłącznie o negatywne emocje, albo coś koło tego. Pogląd jego samego był taki, że frustracja i wszystko z nią związane miały źródło w niewykorzystywaniu potencjału i były raczej skutkiem, niż przyczyną. Pewnie nie doszedłby do tych genialnych wniosków sam z siebie, ale to właśnie dostrzegł u Snape'a. Jakkolwiek lamersko by to nie brzmiało, tamten potrzebował się rozwijać, bo stanie w miejscu zwyczajnie go… unieszczęśliwiało. Albo ograniczało, zabierając jakąś cząstkę jego osobowości, jakby bez tego rzeczywiście był chodzącą demonstracją nieszczęścia. Może powyższe dotyczyło również jego samego, chociaż przecież tak diametralnie się różnili? Nie zaryzykowałby stwierdzenia tego głośno, bo nawet w jego głowie brzmiało to jak psychoanalityczny bełkot.

Wygłupy, które Syriusz uskuteczniał przez ostatnie dni, wcale nie były skuteczną odskocznią, bo nie stanowiły wyzwania. A może w ich huncwockiej epopei nie tyle chodziło o całą gamę prawdziwie postrzelonych pomysłów, które z zacięciem realizowali, ale o to, że robili to razem. Liczyło się poczucie wspólnoty. Teraz wiedział, że może tę wieź mieć i bez wkopywania się w szlabany za gówniarskie wybryki, bo z Remusem i Jamesem łączyło go coś więcej, skoro zamknęli huncwocki rozdział, a ich bliskie relacje na tym nie straciły.

Potrzebował efektywniej ukierunkować działania i przyznać się przed sobą samym, że to, iż nie musi spełniać wymagań swojej czystokrwistej rodziny, nie znaczy, że nie musi żadnych stawiać sobie sam.

Miał też do domknięcia kilka terminowych spraw i od tego postanowił zacząć.

- Sev, Dumbledore kazał nam skończyć z produkcją masową i rozprowadzaniem eliksirów w szkole – zaczął trochę niepewnie. – A gdybym złożył prywatne zamówienie? To raczej nie byłoby pogwałceniem zakazu.

Ślizgon wyraźnie się zainteresował, bo chociaż wyraz jego twarzy pozostał chłodny, to w oczach błysnęło zaciekawienie. Czekał na rozwinięcie tematu, by wiedzieć, w co się pakuje. Syriusz wygodniej rozparł się na poduszkach, przywołując na twarz szelmowski uśmiech.

- Jak długo będę musiał czekać i ile mnie będzie kosztować Felix Felicis?

* * *

_Jak mówiłam - chłopaki nie wytrzymają za długo bez zajęcia. I tak na wszelki wypadek zastrzegam, że w poprzednim rozdziale bardziej ucierpieli ludzie, niż koty. Bardzo lubię koty, chociaż... psy wolę ;)  
_

* * *

_Za komentarze dziękuję i zachęcam do zostawiania po sobie znaku życia. Naprawdę lepiej mi z poczuciem, że nie piszę tylko dla samej siebie, ale ktoś poza mną jest ciekawy, co będzie dalej. _

_I dużo wytrwałości przy okazji powrotu do szkoły dla pechowców, którzy tego okresu życia nie zostawili jeszcze za plecami ;)_


	33. Don't Tease the Lioness

- Obydwaj, ani kroku – padło z ciemności korytarza, kiedy z Syriuszem znaleźli się na zewnątrz i zniknęły za ich plecami magiczne drzwi Pokoju Życzeń.

Minęła już godzina, po której uczniom zakazane było wychodzenie za próg pokoju wspólnego. Tutaj jednak nie chodziło tylko o nadciągający szlaban i fakt, że zostali przyłapani. Zanim Severus zdążył zareagować, wyprzedził go Gryfon.

- Evans, ale mnie wystraszyłaś. Czy łażenie nocą po Hogwarcie nie jest naruszeniem regulaminu? – wypowiedział Black w przestrzeń, także rozpoznając głos, który zatrzymał ich w ciemności.

- Gratuluję domyślności, Black. Co tu robicie? – zapytała tonem, który wyrażał podejrzliwość pomieszaną z irytacją.

- Jest na to jedno sensowne wytłumaczenie – zaczął Syriusz. – Najwyraźniej jestem lunatykiem – wypalił, przesadnie zaskoczony – a ty wybudziłaś mnie z transu. To podobno niebezpieczne – skończył z miną wyrażającą niepokój.

- Nawet nie próbuj – ostrzegła Lily, szczęśliwie skupiając swoją złość na koledze z Domu Lwów. – I powiesz mi, że we śnie przemierzyłeś siedem pięter z Wieży Gryffindora?

- O cholera – teatralnym gestem Syriusz podniósł rękę do ust, imitując przerażenie. – Mogłem sobie coś złamać, spadając ze schodów. Ale jak to mówią, głupi ma szczęście.

Szmaragdowe oczy błysnęły groźnie i Severusowi po plecach przebiegły dreszcze. No to Syriusz miał przesrane. On był drugi w kolejce.

- Moment – podjął Gryfon – jeśli nie przyszłaś tu z troski o moje kości, to chyba nie szwendasz się po korytarzach nielegalnie? – zapytał podejrzliwie, wywołując zaskoczenie na twarzy dziewczyny. Po sekundzie nagle odwrócił się do Ślizgona, jakby dopiero zauważając jego obecność w ciemności. – Snape, jaki fart. Poucz koleżankę, że nie chodzi się po nocy i nie straszy ludzi. W końcu jesteś prefektem, to prefektuj.

Severus, który do tej pory wieszczył Syriuszowi wszystkie nieprzyjemne ewentualności pomiędzy porządnym opieprzem, przez wizytę u Dumbledore'a, po zaliczenie skrzydła szpitalnego, teraz miał ochotę się roześmiać i tylko resztki zdrowego rozsądku pozwoliły mu zachować chłodny wyraz twarzy. Wreszcie do niego dotarło, dlaczego Black był przez ostatnie lata stałym powodem frustracji Lily.

- Black, jak ci zaraz… – zaczęła z mordem w oczach, ale nagle najwyraźniej przypomniała sobie o Severusie, bo spiorunowała wzrokiem dla odmiany jego. – Co tu robisz?

Ups.

- Evans, czy to nie oczywiste? – zamiast niego odezwał się Gryfon z niedowierzaniem. – Snape zdecydowanie cierpi na tę samą przypadłość, co ja.

Ślizgon poczuł się bezbrzeżnie skołowany. Już tak kiedyś miał i było to w czasie meczu, na którym Syriusz odstawił pokaz uwielbienia dla ślizgońskiej drużyny quidditcha. Tak, to ten sam poziom absolutnego zdezorientowania. Lily najwyraźniej miała podobnie, bo jej delikatnie rozchylone usta nie były w stanie wypowiedzieć słowa.

- No nie mów, że ty też tak masz? – zapytał ze sztucznym przejęciem Gryfon, ciągnąc przedstawienie. – To jedyne wyjście tłumaczące obecność praworządnej prefekt w zakazanym miejscu. Nie widzę innego wytłumaczenia, bo gdyby się okazało, że jednak całą trójką nie cierpimy na lunatyzm, to Gryffindor i Slytherin stracą całą masę punktów, przy czym Gryffindor dwa razy tyle, co Slytherin – objaśnił z naciskiem. – Nie wykluczam też szlabanów, jeśli Dumbledore wstanie jutro lewą nogą. A szlaban, to takie coś, kiedy uczeń odwala robotę woźnego w ramach kary. Objaśniam, bo do tej pory chyba nie miałaś styczności, Evans?

Severus poczuł, jak wzrok Lily odrywa się od jego twarzy i zatrzymuje się na Syriuszu, ciskając gromy.

- To dobranoc – rzucił Gryfon rozradowany i ruszył w stronę swojego dormitorium, ale po dwóch krokach się odwrócił. – Co ze mnie za plebejusz, dasz się odprowadzić do Wieży Gryffindora, Evans? Jeszcze ktoś posądzi cię o łamanie regulaminu, jeśli spotka tu samą po nocy.

Wkurwiona Lily zatrzymała się przed Syriuszem i przyszpiliła go wzrokiem.

- Wszedłeś na cienki lód, Black. Okaleczenie w okolicach rozporka będzie przyjemną alternatywą, kiedy z tobą skończę – powiedziała spokojnym głosem i odwróciła się do Severusa. – A ty jesteś następny na liście – doinformowała, wyminęła chłopaków i ruszyła w ciemność.

- Ale będzie jazda – rzucił pierwszy adresat groźby do Ślizgona, który nadal stał w miejscu, patrząc za zanurzającą się w mroku dziewczyną. – Uwielbiam tę zołzę – dodał z syriuszowym uśmiechem i sam ruszył jej śladem w kierunku łóżka.

O tak, Lily Evans była fenomenalna i tego Severusowi nie trzeba było udowadniać.

* * *

Po śniadaniu i sześciu godzinach zajęć Syriusz był już pewien, że nie chodziło o zwyczajowe pogróżki. Evans nie spuszczała z niego wzroku w czasie posiłku, co mógł doskonale zaobserwować, jako że zajmowała miejsce obok Austen, niemal naprzeciwko niego, gdzie zwykły siadywać od kilku tygodni. Na obiedzie wcale nie było lepiej i chłopak zaczynał się poważnie zastanawiać nad powzięciem środków prewencyjnych. Problem polegał na tym, że jak na prymuskę, poważnie liczącą się z zasadami, jeśli chodziło o Huncwotów Evans bywała nieobliczalna. Już dawno obrała taktykę dopasowywania swoich działań do posunięć wroga, czego dowodem jej wczorajsze czatowanie w środku nocy na siódmym piętrze.

- Syriusz, nie wiem, czym podpadłeś Lily, ale idź na ugodę, bo ostatnio taka wkurzona była na piątym roku, kiedy straciliście dla Gryffindoru w dwa dni czterysta punktów – ostrzegła Vitalia, podnosząc się z miejsca, by dołączyć do przyjaciółki, już przemierzającej Wielką Salę w kierunku drzwi.

- Przyjąłem – odpowiedział krótko, szczerząc się do Gryfonki, a ta tylko z rezygnacją przewróciła oczami i ruszyła w stronę progu, za którym zniknęła Evans.

- Poważnie, Łapo. Chyba wolałem już, jak wieszałeś garderobę Filcha gdzie popadnie – włączył się Lupin. – A zanim Lily cię zabije, chciałbym dostać moje witaminki. Jutro pełnia – przypomniał.

- Sorry, wypadło mi z głowy – pokajał się Black. – Sev zostawił mi wywar wczoraj, czeka w dormitorium.

- A wracając do twojego debilnego zachowania, co to było na wczorajszej obronie? – zagadnął James, niby lekko, ale z uwagą obserwując przyjaciela. – Już się nie lubicie ze Snapem i możemy wrócić do znajomej rzeczywistości?

- Wszystko gra. Z deka nas poniosło. Powiedzmy, że Sev użył mocniejszych argumentów, a ja z opóźnieniem załapałem puentę – odciął się.

- Tak się upewniam – rzucił Potter pojednawczo. – Nie daj się zabić Lily, bo jej ewentualne ulokowanie w Azkabanie krzyżuje moje małżeńskie plany – dodał pogodnie.

* * *

Czuł na sobie wzrok Lily w czasie ich wspólnych lekcji, kiedy akurat nie miażdżyła nim Syriusza. Niezupełnie takiego rodzaju uwagi z jej strony potrzebował, bo ta była nie tyle rozpraszająca, co niepokojąca. Zieleń tęczówek odbijała zacięcie i wyzwanie, a znał dziewczynę na tyle dobrze by mieć pewność, że dopnie swego, cokolwiek sobie założyła. Jakoś podejrzewał, że konsekwencje mogą mu się nie spodobać. Najbardziej wkurzające w tym wszystkim było to, że potrzebował skupienia, by rozplanować w czasie pracę nad Felix Felicis, bo chociaż dłuższą chwilę ociągał się z przyjęciem od Syriusza zamówienia, to od razu wiedział, że chce uwarzyć ten eliksir. Płynne Szczęście, jak go szumnie nazywano, było Mount Everestem wśród eliksirów, a Severus bardzo potrzebował wyzwania, skoro nie mógł pracować w ramach Purus Venenatis. Najpierw jednak musiał się pozbyć niepokojącej uwagi zielonych oczu, błyszczących niebezpiecznie.

Nie było pożądanym, by Lily poznała szczegóły jego relacji z Blackiem ze względu na ten czarno magiczny epizod, a raczej dwa takowe. Znał doskonale jej stosunek do podobnych praktyk, a za nic w świecie nie chciał powtórki z piątego roku, bo coś mu podszeptywało, że tym razem jej wybuch pozostawi zgliszcza i nie będzie czego ratować z ich kruchej nici porozumienia.

Naiwnie wierzył, że nie będzie zmuszonym do otwartej konfrontacji, bo gdyby dziewczyna postawiła go pod ścianą i zapytała wprost, nie mógłby jej skłamać. Po prostu poprzysiągł sobie, że nigdy jej nie zełga i pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że nie będzie mu dane być zmuszonym do wyjawienia całej prawdy.

Gdyby jeszcze raz stanął przed wyborem takim, jak wtedy, pod koniec letniego semestru, bez wahania ponownie uwarzyłby czarno magiczny eliksir i z premedytacją podał go Regulusowi. Lily nigdy by tego nie zrobiła i potępiłaby jego działanie, godzące w wyznawane przez nią zasady. On jednak dla niej mógł zrezygnować z luksusu posiadania czystego sumienia i pozwolić sobie na łamanie reguł, właśnie dlatego, że ona nigdy by ich nie przekroczyła.

Mógł być skurwysynem, jeśli dzięki temu ona nie musiała się w tym babrać, pozostając czystą.

* * *

Black zdecydował mieć się na baczności, co nie przeszkadzało mu denerwować Evans, wysyłając jej powłóczyste spojrzenia, odkąd dosiedli się do dziewczyn w czasie kolacji. Sięgnął po sok dyniowy i napotkał znów szmaragd jej oczu, jednak tym razem dla odmiany palący jego palce, spoczywające na kubku. Zawahał się przed chwilę, ale zdecydował zagrać w jej grę i podniósł napój do ust, kątem oka śledząc twarz Gryfonki, na której pojawił się na moment cień samozadowolenia.

- Evans, jak twoja potrawka z kurczaka? – zagadnął Black, obdarzając dziewczynę oszałamiającym uśmiechem i odstawiając kubek obok jej talerza. Sięgnął po truskawkę i rzucił ją sobie do ust. – Apetyt dopisuje po nieprzespanej nocy? Mnie zawsze suszy po długich spacerach.

James łypnął na niego, ale Syriusz wysłał mu porozumiewawcze mrugnięcie i zgarnął ze stołu kubek z sokiem dyniowym.

- Dzięki, nie narzekam, Black – odpowiedziała przesłodzonym głosem, uśmiechając się, kiedy odstawił na stół naczynie opróżnione z napoju. Sięgnęła po swój sok dyniowy, wychyliła duszkiem i wstała od stołu. – Nie kładź się wcześnie, bo chciałabym zamienić z tobą słowo – rzuciła na odchodnym z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem.

- Co cię podnieca w facetach, Evans? – wypalił do niej, nie mogąc się dłużej powstrzymać, w nagrodę uzyskując zaskoczone spojrzenie dziewczyny i wszystkich innych, pozostających w zasięgu słuchu.

- Kręcą mnie mężczyźni o zręcznych dłoniach – odpowiedziała natychmiast i jej twarz natychmiast przybrała barwę proporca Gryffindoru, powiewającego nad stołem. Machinalnie zakryła dłonią usta, zdając sobie sprawę, że wypowiedziała myśli na głos.

Lupin zrobił wielkie oczy, ktoś inny zakrztusił się klopsikiem, a za plecami Gryfonki na podłogę runęły książki. Syriusz zerknął w lewo i jego oczom ukazał się Sev, stojący jak skamieniały z rękami opuszczonymi wzdłuż ciała. Widocznie także usłyszał słowa Lily, mijając stół Lwów i z wrażenia nie zapanował nad swoją motoryką. Z kolei mina Jamesa była tak komicznie zdezorientowana, że zasługiwała na uwiecznienie na jakimś gobelinie.

- Interesujące. A jak z gadżetami? – kontynuował Black, wygodniej układając łokcie na stole i podpierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach.

- Zawsze chciałam poeksperymentować z kajdankami. Albo więzami – usłyszał w odpowiedzi, zanim Evans zdążyła zakryć usta dłonią. W jej zielonych oczach było przerażenie. – Jak…? – zająknęła się, ale natychmiast na jej twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie. – Ty podły… Veritaserum?!

- Evans… Myślałem, że podejdziesz do tego profesjonalnie, a tu taka amatorka – stwierdził Syriusz, uśmiechając się wrednie. – Wiedziałem, że dodałaś mi eliksir prawdy do soku. Zgadnij, kto ugasił pragnienie z niewłaściwego kubka?

- Nie daruję, Black – wyszeptała morderczo i z wysoko podniesionym czołem odwróciła się w kierunku wyjścia. – Ani słowa – rzuciła groźnie do Snape'a, który stał jej na drodze i gapił się na scenkę, nie wydając nawet dźwięku, po czym wyminęła go, przeszła po walających się na podłodze książkach i zniknęła w korytarzu.

- A chciałem jeszcze zapytać o stosunek do niegrzecznych zabaw z płcią nieodmienną – poskarżył się Black, nie mogąc odżałować, że zabawa skończyła się tak szybko, po czym sam też wstał i zostawił oniemiałych Gryfonów, plus jednego Ślizgona, samemu z uśmiechem udając się w kierunku swojego dormitorium po obiecaną przesyłkę.

Jako że reszta gryfońskiej ekipy kończyła wieczorny posiłek, w pokoju wspólnym było cicho i nie zatrzymując się, ruszył do męskiej sypialni siódmego roku. Kiedy przestąpił próg, stanął jak wryty.

- Tego szukasz?

Skupił wzrok na ampułce z Wywarem Tojadowym, który miał podrzucić Lupinowi wcześniej, ale jakoś się nie składało, za to teraz pozostała niecała godzina do pełni. O szlag.

- Evans, przepraszam za to w Wielkiej Sali, ale naprawdę potrzebuję tej mikstury – powiedział poważnie.

- Co to jest? – zapytała ostro, a kiedy nie doczekała się odpowiedzi, kontynuowała. – Użyłam wszelkich zaklęć skanujących i nic nie wykazały. Znam wszystkie eliksiry, jakie warzy się w czasie nauki w Hogwarcie i to nie jest żaden z nich. Czym jest zawartość fiolki? – nie dawała za wygraną.

- Naprawdę to zła pora. Potrzebuję tego eliksiru. Później będziesz mnie mogła pytać, o co zechcesz – próbował Syriusz błagalnym głosem.

- Black, czy to jest czarno magiczne?

Chłopak milczał, przeklinając własną głupotę i szukając na szybko wyjścia z sytuacji. Naprawdę musiał dostarczyć fiolkę Remusowi, i to już.

- Ja go zabiję – powiedziała tylko, zaciskając palce na szklanym pojemniku z miksturą. Odepchnęła Syriusza i wybiegła z Wieży Gryffindora. Wiedział, w jakim kierunku.

* * *

_Kręcą mnie mężczyźni o zręcznych dłoniach._

No to tyle, jeśli chodziło o esej dla McGonagall i jutrzejszy test z zaklęć. Felix Felicis także poleży jeszcze dzień czy dwa odłogiem. Severus nie potrafił myśleć o niczym konstruktywnym, więc po prostu dał sobie spokój, wgapiając się bezmyślnie w sufit dormitorium. Ilu chłopaków w Hogwarcie miało zręczne dłonie? Nie, to był bardzo niedobry kierunek. Kurwa, zaczynał się zachowywać, jak rozchwiani emocjonalnie gówniarze z mugolskich sitcomów.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobi jutro, będzie obicie gęby Syriuszowi za jego średnio dowcipne zagranie. Gdzie do cholery podziały się słynne dobre maniery paniczykowatego Blacka?!

- Eee… Snape? – usłyszał z boku i oderwał wzrok od sufitu. – Jesteś prefektem siódmego roku, nie? Jakaś Gryfonka robi przedstawienie przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego i grozi, że wróci z Dumbledorem, jeśli do niej nie wyjdziesz – dokończył lekko ubawiony Ślizgon, chyba z drugiego roku.

Lily. No to pięknie. Chyba rzeczywiście to się nadaje na scenariusz taniej komedii. O ile nie przeistoczy się w horror z efektami specjalnymi.

Severus spiorunował wzrokiem dwunastolatka, z którego ust szybko zniknął kpiarski pół uśmieszek i dzieciak zmył się tak szybko, jak się pojawił. On sam prześliznął się przez pokój wspólny, zadziwiająco dziś pusty i znalazł się w ciemnym korytarzu, a za jego plecami zamknęła się kamienna ściana, uniemożliwiając wejście niepowołanym.

Stanął w półmroku twarzą w twarz z Lily Evans. Po lodzie w jej oczach, które utraciły całą swoją miękkość, rozpoznał, że czeka go bardzo ciężka rozmowa.

- Ty to uwarzyłeś? – zapytała wprost, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń z flakonikiem brązowawej cieczy.

O cholera.

- Muffliato – wyszeptał, wykonując płynny ruch różdżką. Ta konwersacja nie nadawała się dla niczyich więcej uszu. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie był pewien, czy sam wydusi z siebie coś więcej, poza – Tak.

- Sev, czyś ty stracił rozum?! Ostrzegałam, żebyś się trzymał z dala od Czarnej Magii. Obiecałeś mi – powiedziała rozdzierająco, na granicy gniewu i rozczarowania. – Idę z tym do Dumbledore'a, bo widocznie się pomyliłam i potrzebujesz dostać porządnego kopa.

- Lily, skąd to masz? – spytał, chociaż znał odpowiedź. Pierdolony idiota, niech go cholera weźmie z jego syriuszową beztroską.

- Zapytaj Blacka. Ta mikstura jest czarno magiczna?

- Tak. A raczej niezupełnie – przyznał z napięciem. – To nie tak, że Wywar Tojadowy opiera się na Czarnej…

- Wywar Tojadowy? – przerwała mu i od razu poznał, że zrozumiała. – Dla kogo?

Severus milczał. To nie była jego tajemnica. Od początku wiedział, że wilkołaczy projekt nie skończy się dobrze. Szlag niech trafi wszystkich Huncwotów.

Jak na zawołanie w ciemnym korytarzu pojawił się Black z Lupinem. Genialny pomysł, biorąc pod uwagę, że za jakieś pół godziny wzejdzie księżyc. Ślizgon ruchem różdżki rozszerzył na nich osłonę Muffliato.

- Czy mogę dostać mój Wywar Tojadowy? – poprosił Lupin, zwracając się bezpośrednio do Gryfonki, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. – Jeśli nie wypiję go zaraz i nie przebiegnę się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, to Hogwart doświadczy włochatego kataklizmu, a jutro skrzydło szpitalne nie będzie wyrabiało z wolnymi łóżkami. Proszę.

Bez słowa podała mu fiolkę i Lupin natychmiast, kiedy chwycił ją w dłoń, ruszył w kierunku Bijącej Wierzby. Syriusz nie zrobił kroku.

- Evans, nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o Remusie. To nie jest zabawa i jeśli to się wyda, zmuszą go do odejścia ze szkoły. – Głos Gryfona był poważny, a jego szare oczy skupione na dziewczynie. – Możesz się odegrać na mnie, ale nie mieszaj w to Remusa. Ani Seva.

Lily drgnęła, prawdopodobnie słysząc zdrobnienie jego imienia. Natychmiast przeniosła wzrok z Blacka na niego.

- Co wy razem robicie? I nie dam się zbyć – zapewniła. – Wywar Tojadowy jest zakazany dla uczniów. Gdyby Dumbledore się dowiedział, wylecielibyście. Nie patrz tak, Black. Jeśli o ciebie chodzi, to wisi mi, czy będziesz dotrzymywał towarzystwa dementorom. Nie liczyłam, że ty jesteś idiotą tego samego formatu – rzuciła bezpośrednio do Snape'a.

- Dumbledore wie – uciął Syriusz, nie dając dojść Severusowi do słowa. – Oczywiście wie o Remusie, ale powiedzieliśmy mu też o Wywarze i całej reszcie. Za eliksiry mieliśmy szlaban u Filcha i musieliśmy się zwinąć z biznesem na terenie Hogwartu. To uczniowie nie mogą się dowiedzieć, zwłaszcza przy obecnych nastrojach politycznych. W końcu obłożyliśmy embargiem na mikstury Ślizgonów i trochę zamieszaliśmy się w ten czarno magiczny syf.

- Wy jesteście Purus Venenatis?! – nie wytrzymała Lily. – Ale on jest… Oni są profesjonalistami.

Severus mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, a i Syriusz nie potrafił się powstrzymać.

- Evans, a ile znasz osób, które potrafią przygotować Wywar Tojadowy? – zapytał Black, wymownie patrząc na Snape'a, aż temu zrobiło się nieswojo.

- Dobra, spadaj – odciął się i zwyczajnie wykopał Syriusza poza osłonę zaklęcia wyciszającego.

Usatysfakcjonowany obserwował zaskoczenie z domieszką irytacji, kiedy Gryfon nieudanie spróbował przełamać jego Muffliato. Po chwili dał za wygraną i odszedł po śladach Lupina.

- Sev, odpuść sobie Czarną Magię – powiedziała wreszcie Lily, spokojniej, ale z wyczuwalnym napięciem. – Naprawdę wolę, żebyś wyleciał ze szkoły, niż skończył w Azkabanie.

- Wywar Tojadowy to zupełnie co innego. Nie mam zamiaru używać jej, żeby szkodzić… – urwał, bo pomyślał o eliksirze, którym napoił Regulusa. – Tu chodzi o motywację, pobudki czy jak to wolisz nazywać. O zrównoważenie sił.

- Chrzanienie – doprecyzowała ostro dziewczyna. – Racjonalizujesz to. Nawet, jeśli ruszasz zakazane zaklęcia i mikstury z czystej ciekawości, w celach… poznawczych – wypowiedziała z naciskiem – to w którymś momencie wykroczy to poza warunki laboratoryjne. Czarna Magia czerpie z naszej ciemniejszej strony. Z negatywnych emocji. Jest niebezpieczna, bo zmienia osobowość tego, kto nią włada, wywlekając z dna duszy wszystko, co w nim najgorsze. Sev, boję się, rozumiesz? Nie chcę, żebyś stał się Relulusem albo Tertiusem.

- Nigdy nie będę takim skurwysynem, jak Regulus Black – wyszeptał z zacięciem. – Widzę granice.

- Właśnie o to chodzi, że czasem nie widzisz. Domyśliłam się na podstawie tych rewelacji, że to ty zabrałeś magię Blacka pod koniec zeszłego semestru. Złamałeś zasady dla mnie. – Kiedy skończyła mówić, natychmiast jej twarz oblała się szkarłatem, a do niego wróciło, że była pod wpływem Veritaserum. Oboje o tym zapomnieli. – To nie jest dobre. Ja wiem, że ty… Sev, to do niczego nie prowadzi. Nic z tego nie będzie – dokończyła niepewnie, unikając jego wzroku.

Aha.

Miał ochotę zapaść się w sobie i zniknąć. A przede wszystkim nie był w stanie kontynuować tej rozmowy.

- Chyba powinniśmy już iść spać – przerwał niezręczną ciszę. – Dobranoc i postaraj się nie skrzywdzić za bardzo Blacka, bo też mam z nim do pogadania w tonie zbliżonym do tego z ostatnich zajęć z obrony – dodał wymuszenie i odwrócił się, kończąc konwersację.

- Sev…

- Dobranoc – powtórzył, wyszeptał hasło i ukrył się za kamienną ścianą, oddzielającą korytarz od pokoju wspólnego.

Opadł na podłogę, opierając się o zimne kamienie muru za jego plecami. I nie potrafił oderwać myśli od wszystkich innych mężczyzn o zręcznych dłoniach, którzy nawet nie wiedzieli, co lubiła Lily Evans na śniadanie, czym najłatwiej doprowadzić ją do czystej pasji i jak ta objawiała się w jej szmaragdowych oczach.

Życie było kurewsko niesprawiedliwe.

* * *

_Rozdział szybciej, bo mi się znów zrobił zapas. Zasadniczo kolejne będą ociupinę dłuższe niż poprzednie, więc czym chata bogata._

* * *

_Tradycyjnie dzięki za komentarze, w tym Lucjannie za przyjemnie obszerny._

_Regulus się jeszcze pojawi, za czas jakiś. Jeśli o sprawę biznesu chodzi, to miał być on tylko pretekstem do nawiązania bliższych relacji, a i tak jakoś długo watek pociągnęłam. Purus Venenatis na terenie szkoły odeszło do historii. Co nie znaczy, że chłopcy nie znajdą innych wspólnych rozrywek. Bardziej pro publico bono :)_


	34. Gryffindor Girls

Dzisiejszego ranka, pomimo nocy wolnej od nieprzewidzianych okaleczeń i ran szarpanych, Lunatyk nie miał tak dobrego nastroju, jak po poprzedniej pełni. Kogo Syriusz chciał oszukiwać? On sam też siedział przy stole jak na szpilkach, pogryzając rogalika, który smakował w jego ustach jak popiół. Momentalnie napiął wszystkie mięśnie, kiedy naprzeciwko niego usiadła Vitalia, a u jej boku zobaczył Lily Evans.

- Jak minęła noc? – zapytała ta druga neutralnym tonem, wygodniej sadowiąc się na ławie i sięgając po tosta. Nie mieli z Remusem wątpliwości, że pytanie było skierowane do wilkołaka.

- Eee, bez ofiar – odpowiedział z wyczuwalną w głosie niepewnością.

Evans zmierzyła go wzrokiem, a Syriusz, obserwujący ją kątem oka, z ulgą nie odnalazł w nim żadnej rezerwy, której się obawiał. Odrobina zaciekawienia i może wyczuwalnego niepokoju, ale nijakiej wrogości.

- Czyli mogę cię wykorzystać? – zagadnęła, szelmowsko się uśmiechając na widok dezorientacji na twarzy Lupina. – Trzeba by przeprowadzić rozmowę z Markiem Loganem.

Teraz Syriusz był już zaciekawiony, bo zupełnie nie łapał związku między wczorajszą nocną eskapadą i trochę wkurzającym Gryfonem z piątego roku.

- Od tygodnia Logan próbuje zmusić Emily Johnson, żeby poszła z nim na randkę, powołując się na swoje prefektowskie przywileje. Chyba należałoby sprowadzić chłopaka na ziemię, zanim McGonagall zainterweniuje, a ja się do takiej rozmowy nie palę – wyjaśniła i łypnęła do Remusa okiem.

- Zaraz, a zrzucanie przez prefekta obowiązków na innego prefekta nie jest nadużywaniem władzy? – włączył się James, racząc dziewczyny swoim olśniewającym uśmiechem. W zestawie z poczochranymi zawadiacko włosami i szczyptą zblazowania w spojrzeniu był to patent, który prawie zawsze się sprawdzał. Vitalia zachichotała, a jej koleżanka spojrzała na Gryfona z przesadnym wyrzutem.

- W porządku, Rogaczu – natychmiast zareagował Lupin. – Pogadam z Markiem Loganem – dodał w kierunku Evans, nadal trochę niepewnie.

- I widzisz, Jamesie Potterze? Pan prefekt jakoś nie narzeka – odcięła się dziewczyna, maczając owsianego herbatnika w jogurcie i konsumując go z konspiratorskim półuśmieszkiem. Kiedy oblizała palce, sięgnęła po jabłko i leżący obok nóż.

- Ej, nie dowierzam ci z ostrzem w ręku, kiedy masz taki podejrzanie dobry humor – wypalił Rogacz i przejął z jej rąk owoc oraz ewentualne narzędzie zbrodni, odkładając je z powrotem na stół. Sięgnął za to po różdżkę.

Syriusz spodziewał się przynajmniej słownej, ostrej reakcji Evans, ale ta po prostu oparła łokcie na stole i obserwowała, jak Potter, przy użyciu magii, dzieli jabłko na ćwiartki, pozbywając się pestek i skórki. No to Blacka chyba coś ominęło przy okazji jego szlabanu i zamieszania z tą głupią księgą Seva, bo ostatnio rzeczywiście nie miał czasu bywać za często z przyjaciółmi w ich wolnym czasie. Z zajęciem obserwował, jak dziewczyna chwyta zawieszony przed nią w powietrzu kawałek owocu i przygryza, uśmiechając się lekko do Jamesa, jakby to była najnaturalniejsza rzecz w świecie.

- Masz awersję do mugolskiego sposobu obchodzenia się z żywnością? – zagadnęła Evans.

- Żadnych uprzedzeń. Radzę sobie z nożem w ręku, ale nie chciałem zostać posądzony o popisywanie się – zrobił wymowną pauzę – moimi zręcznymi dłońmi.

Wszyscy dookoła wybuchnęli śmiechem i Black z ulgą zauważył, że Potter za swoje nawiązanie nie zarobił od rudowłosej w potylicę. Dziewczyna była równie rozbawiona.

- Skoro otaczają nas tacy dżentelmeni, to może porobią za eskortę? – tajemniczo spytała Austen, skubiąc swojego herbatnika. – Dziś jest weekendowe wyjście do Hogsmeade… No weźcie, skręca mnie już od siedzenia w Hogwarcie, a McGonagall zmięknie, jeśli wyjdziemy większą grupą.

A tak. Od czasu ataku na Vitalię przyjęła się niepisana zasada, że Gryfoni nigdzie nie chodzili sami, choćby korytarzem z Wielkiej Sali do dormitorium, co by nie kusić losu. Hogsmeade było grubszą sprawą.

- Vitalia, to nie jest dobry pomysł – stwierdziła rudowłosa Gryfonka, tracąc nagle dobry humor. – Zorganizujemy sobie jakieś rozrywki tutaj.

- Nie w tym rzecz, że mi się nudzi. Przecież wiesz – zripostowała Austen. – Nie chcę nikogo głupio prowokować, ale mam zamiar kiedyś zacząć normalnie wychodzić na ulicę. Wszyscy musimy zacząć zachowywać się normalnie – kontynowała. – Nie głupio i ryzykownie – podkreśliła na wszelki wypadek – ale normalnie.

- Vitalia, problem w tym, że teraz nie jest normalnie. Nie chodzi o to, co przytrafiło się tobie, ale o ogólne nastroje, od zeszłych świąt począwszy – padło z ust Jamesa. – I tylko ktoś nienormalny ruszałby się za próg w taką kijową pogodę – dodał, próbując rozluźnić atmosferę.

Niestety, atmosfera padła i nikt poza Potterem nawet nie podjął próby jej reanimacji.

- Dobra, straciłam apetyt. Idę sobie pozwiedzać dormitorium – przerwała ciszę Austen i wstała od stołu z niewyraźną miną, ale już po chwili jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech od ucha do ucha. Syriusz przez moment pomyślał, że naprawdę wiele odziedziczyła po swoich ślizgońskich wstępnych. Ta dziewczyna była w wysokim stopniu intrygująca.

- Remus – zwróciła się do Gryfona Evans, także podnosząc się z miejsca. – O szesnastej mamy spotkanie z Dumbledorem w sprawie nowego prefekta w miejsce Regulusa Blacka.

No i definitywnie szlag trafił resztki dobrego nastroju. Syriuszowi nie drgnął jednak nawet jeden mięsień twarzy. Lupin przytaknął tylko skinieniem głowy i wszyscy odprowadzili wzrokiem dziewczyny, zmierzające w kierunku korytarza.

- Też się zbieram – stwierdził Black i sięgnął po kawę.

- Łapo, co ty masz z tą kawą? – nie wytrzymał Rogacz.

- Czeka mnie poważny opieprz, a kofeina powinna nieco złagodzić przykre następstwa – oznajmił tajemniczo i chwycił dymiący kubek z zamiarem udania się na siódme piętro.

* * *

Nie zaszedł na śniadanie, optymistycznie licząc, że będzie mu dane przesiedzieć w Pokoju Życzeń dwa kolejne dni, nie będąc narażonym na niczyją obecność. To było teraz bardzo niepożądane. Jeśli pojawi się Syriusz, zwyczajnie go wykopie. Stop. Najpierw obije, a potem wykopie.

I wykrakał.

- Nie byłeś na śniadaniu – stwierdził oczywistość Gryfon. Geniusz, niech go szlag. – Co powiedziałeś Evans? Wczoraj zachowywała się, jakby chciała komuś zębami wyszarpać wątrobę, ale dzisiaj jej przeszło.

- Jestem wprost uradowany, że Lupina ominą wszelkie niedogodności – wyrzucił z siebie, nie hamując złości. – Kawa? – dodał, bo Syriusz jakoś się nie kwapił z ruszeniem się z miejsca.

- Wstałeś lewą nogą? – Gryfon obrzucił go urażonym spojrzeniem i zostawił smolisty napój w zasięgu ręki Ślizgona.

- Zejdź ze mnie – odciął się, podnosząc z desperacją kubek do ust i upijając odrobinę narkotycznie pachnącego płynu, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. – Nawet do mnie nie oddychaj przez najbliższe dwa dni.

- A już zacząłem zapominać, co jest w tobie takiego wkurwiającego – rzucił Black, sięgając po jakieś książki z biblioteczki.

Severus mocniej zacisnął zęby i przymknął powieki. Był w takim nastroju, że gdyby pozwolił sobie na reakcję, wtedy mogłoby się powtórzyć to z Wielkanocy i zajęć z obrony, więc zdecydował ignorować Blacka w nadziei, że ten znajdzie, co mu potrzebne i sobie pójdzie.

Po kwadransie nadal tu był, godzinę później zresztą też. Ślizgon usłyszał, jak na regale przewracają się książki i zirytowany otworzył oczy. Jedno z wysłużonych tomiszczy lewitowało w stronę Syriusza, co akurat niecodzienne nie było. Severusa mogłoby zainteresować, że nie usłyszał zaklęcia przywołującego, ale już w zeszłym roku zauważył, że Black swobodnie używa tych prostszych bez inkantacji. Mocniej podniósł powieki, kiedy dostrzegł, że różdżka Gryfona spoczywa w tylnej kieszeni jego spodni.

- O cholera – wyrwało mu się.

- To jednak się odzywamy? – padło z ust podmiotu inwigilacji.

- Używasz magii bezróżdżkowej. Od kiedy?

Syriusz oderwał się od lektury i odwrócił w stronę rozmówcy.

- Od wakacji – przyznał. – Nie mogłem korzystać z różdżki w mieszkaniu przy Ealing Road i to chyba dlatego. Sam nie wiem. Odkryłem, że nieskomplikowane zaklęcia potrafię kształtować bez kondensowania magii na rdzeniu różdżki. Chyba tak… po prostu.

- Tego nie robi się _tak po prostu_ – powiedział Severus natychmiast, odruchowo.

- A jak ty się oklumentujesz? – odparował Gryfon, przechylając głowę i patrząc na niego badawczo.

Dobre pytanie. Właściwie nie miał już pewności, że wtedy, w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, rzeczywiście mu się to udało. Nawet nie przyszłoby mu wcześniej do głowy, że potrafi coś takiego, gdyby dyrektor nie dostarczył mu wątpliwej przyjemności przetestowania swoich nieujawnionych umiejętności w zakresie magii umysłu.

Severus spojrzał znów na Syriusza, ponownie zaabsorbowanego jakąś książką. Gdzieś po drodze zapomniał, że był wkurzony, a jeśli nawet nadal czuł gniew, to zdominowała go ciekawość.

- Weekend i ty… czytasz? – nie mógł się powstrzymać. Magia bezróżdżkowa była tylko odrobinę bardziej zaskakującym odkryciem.

- Muszę wreszcie ogarnąć zaklęcia, żeby podrasować moje maleństwo – objaśnił zdawkowo, wskazując na motocykl, który zagracał kąt Pokoju Życzeń. Nagle dodał z roztargnieniem – Sev, a ty nie masz przypadkiem zgrupowania u dyrektora? Nowy prefekt, coś dzwoni?

O szlag, jeszcze to. Lily. I Dumbledore. Zapowiadał się zaiste wspaniały dzień.

- Umieram z ciekawości, kogo stary wciśnie na vacat – rzucił zrzędliwie Severus i ruszył do drzwi na wyznaczone spotkanie. Właściwie ostatnio poświęcał Ślizgonom stanowczo za mało uwagi, jakby mu umknęło, że odsunięcie Regulusa nie rozwiązało wszystkich problemów.

- Avery'ego – mruknął Syriusz, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad lektury.

- Avery'ego? – zapytał zdziwiony, zatrzymując się w progu.

- To da Ślizgonom poczucie kontroli i podbuduje ego Tertiusa. Slytherin nie będzie miał powodów, żeby otwarcie walczyć z władzami szkoły. Ale Avery jest impulsywny, nie ma mózgu, nie potrafi planować i nie jest w stanie poważniej zaszkodzić. Świetnie się nadaje do zajęcia vacatu, a nic faktycznie nie zdziała i można mieć nad nim kontrolę – zreferował Syriusz, jakby to była oczywistość.

- Czasem się zastanawiam, co ty w ogóle robisz w Gryffindorze. Jesteś rasowym Ślizgonem – stwierdził Severus bez ogródek.

- Pewnie, że jestem. Tiara podziela twoją opinię – rzucił z uśmiechem Black i się rozluźnił. – W czasie Ceremonii Przydziału chciała mnie zainstalować w Slytherinie, po rodzinie. Miałem na ten temat inne zdanie i poprosiłem o Gryffindor – oznajmił lekko. – Chyba Opatrzność czuwała nad Hogwartem. Gdyby Tiara była bardziej rygorystyczna, nieźle poszalelibyśmy obaj w gnieździe Węży – dodał, szczerząc się.

Severus mocniej wciągnął powietrze. Niemożliwe. Los miał naprawdę skrzywione poczucie humoru.

- Nie powiedziałbym – wyartykułował powoli.

_Nie tylko ty miałeś siłę przebicia_, chciał dodać, ale się powstrzymał. Uderzyło go lekko zaskoczone spojrzenie szarych oczu, jednak Ślizgon je zignorował, urwał rozmowę i wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń, nie oglądając się za siebie. Już na korytarzu przypomniał sobie, że miał obić gębę Syriuszowi za wczorajszą akcję z upokorzeniem Lily w Wielkiej Sali. Przeklął w duchu i jeszcze bardziej wkurzony ruszył w kierunku okrągłego gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu.

A potem w wyszukanych słowach przeklął ponownie, bo został wezwany na szesnastą, a ledwo zbliżała się pora obiadowa, więc nie zostało mu nic innego, jak rozważenie potencjalnych opcji ukrycia się gdzieś przed hogwarcką populacją przez najbliższe kilka godzin. Powstrzymując gniew, skierował się do ciemnego korytarza w północnym skrzydle.

* * *

Czekał obok boiska do quidditcha i powoli nabierał przekonania, że to nie był jednak najlepszy pomysł. Coraz bardziej, z minuty na minutę, uwierało go narastające przekonanie, że zostanie wystawiony do wiatru, a jego osobista duma była ostatnimi czasy wystawiona na zbyt wiele prób, by zniósł to lekko.

- Syriusz? – usłyszał gdzieś w ciemności i kilka metrów przed nim mignęło światło, magicznie przywołane ruchem różdżki. Powietrze lekko zawirowało, kiedy dziewczyna zdjęła z siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności.

- Tutaj, Vitalia – zawołał cicho i odetchnął z ulgą.

- I przywlekłam się w środku nocy na błonia, narażając na szlaban i naruszenie nietykalności cielesnej, bo…? – zapytała dziewczyna, zbliżając się w jego stronę. Rzeczywiście, pogoda i błoto po kolana nie zachęcały do spacerów, tym bardziej o tej porze.

- Narzekałaś na niedobór rozrywek i założyłem, że z braku lepszych opcji nie pogardzisz małą wycieczką nad dachami Hogwartu.

- Chcesz mnie zabrać na miotlaną przejażdżkę? Syriusz, mówił ci ktoś, że masz lamerskie patenty na podryw? – powiedziała krytycznie, ale lekko się uśmiechnęła.

_Mądrala_, pomyślał. Coraz bardziej nabierał przekonania, że Austen powinna być Ślizgonką.

- Chyba mnie mylisz z jakimś amatorem – zaczął pewnym głosem. – Nadzwyczajna dziewczyna zasługuje na szczególne traktowanie i odpowiednią oprawę – objaśnił i wysłał w kierunku Austen oszałamiający uśmiech, a ta mimowolnie zareagowała chichotem, absolutnie niewymuszonym. O ile u każdej innej dziewczyny byłoby to wkurzające, u Vitalii wydawało mu się niezwykle urocze.

Black przesunął się odrobinę w bok, odsłaniając główną atrakcję wieczoru. Miodowe oczy dziewczyny spojrzały z fascynacją na maszynę, stojącą na trawie. Zbliżyła się i oparła o skórzane siedzenie. Przejechała palcami po chromowaniach, zabezpieczających silnik i pochyliła się, by zassać zapach benzyny.

- Przedstawiam ci mój prezent urodzinowy – zaczął Gryfon z dumą – Triumph T 120…

- Triumph T 120 Bonneville. Dwa cylindry, czterdzieści dziewięć koni, cztery biegi, osiemnaście litrów w baku – referowała dziewczyna, dotykając różnych części skomplikowanego mechanizmu. Syriusz gapił się na nią, nie mogąc wydusić słowa. – Mam niemagicznych braci – stwierdziła z rozbawieniem, widząc jego zdezorientowaną minę.

- Dobra, zabiłaś mnie. Moja wiedza ogranicza się do tego, że ogarniam z której strony jest przód, a z której tył – wymamrotał onieśmielony.

- Skąd ty go wytrzasnąłeś? – zapytała z prawdziwym zainteresowaniem. – Nie podejrzewałam cię o fascynację mugolskimi gadżetami.

- W Londynie wpadł mi w oko motocykl. Szkoda, że padalec, z którym byłem, nie udzielił nawet w połowie tak wyczerpujących informacji, jak ty przed chwilą.

- O posiadanie przyjaciół z szeroką wiedzą o niemagicznym świecie też cię nie podejrzewałam – skomentowała Vitalia, nadal lustrując wzrokiem nowy nabytek Syriusza.

Chłopak roześmiał się na myśl o Sevie.

- On nie jest moim… – Chciał dokończyć, ale nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że odpowiadając przecząco chyba by skłamał. – Nieważne. To jak, nad jezioro i z powrotem?

- Nie mów, że obłożyłeś go zaklęciami? – zapytała Gryfonka, wciągając powietrze. Black nie miał wątpliwości, że nie trzeba jej będzie namawiać.

- Teoretycznie powinien być szybszy, niż najnowszy model Nimbusa. Jeszcze nie przetestowałem granicznych osiągów, ale zapewniam, że jest zwrotny jak cholera, bo gdyby nie był, zdrapywaliby mnie jutro ze wschodniej ściany Wieży Astronomicznej.

Dziewczyna wybuchła śmiechem i zarzuciła jasną grzywą, zajmując miejsce z tyłu.

Pierwszą myślą Syriusza, kiedy pięć minut później przecinali powietrze, sunąc tuż nad zielonkawą taflą jeziora, było, że jego urodzinowy prezent to zdecydowanie wygodniejszy środek transportu, niż najlepsza miotła. Chwilę potem przestał myśleć i pozwolił się nieść maszynie, napędzanej magią, czując wtulone w plecy ciało Gryfonki, której krótkie blond kosmyki, pachnące skoszoną trawą, delikatnie drażniły skórę na jego szyi. Odczucie o tyle oszałamiające, że wszystko wokół od tygodni nosiło zapach późno jesiennej zgnilizny.

Upewnił się, że to był bardzo dobry pomysł, kiedy otulił go ciepły oddech Vitalii.

- Dziękuję – wyszeptały miękkie usta, delikatnie muskając jego małżowinę.

Poczuł mocniejszy uścisk ramion wokół pasa i mógłby przysiąc, że – pomimo oddzielających ich warstw odzieży – wychwycił przyspieszone tętno jasnowłosej dziewczyny. Absolutnie odpłynął, słysząc perlisty śmiech, rozbrzmiewający mu w uszach i roznoszący się echem ponad wodą oraz skąpanymi we mgle zamkowymi błoniami.

* * *

_Dzięki __ekipie komentującej __za komentarze, zawsze radują moje serce ;)_

_Odnosząc się do rozdziału 32. - cieszę się, że pojedynek nie wyszedł mi statycznie i nudnawo. Osobiście jestem wielką fanką walki z ostrzem w ręku, ale różdżka daje jeszcze większe pole do popisu. _

_A Lily... Jak Syriusz wspomniał, praworządna pani prefekt w stosunku do Huncwotów od zawsze stosowała inne zasady. A raczej ich brak. Jak wojna, to wojna. Cóż, nie jest też taką do końca zimną suką i przejmuje się, ale na swój pokrętny i mało humanitarny sposób.  
_

* * *

_W ramach kącika odautorskiego..._

_Ostatnimi czasy Nine Inch Nails (odgrzebane prawie po dekadzie) służy mi za nieocenione natchnienie, a już zwłaszcza przy pisaniu partii severusowych (nihilizm... nihilizm się panoszy...). Przy rozdziale poprzednim i aktualnym przygrywało mi ich "Something I can never have". Brudne, ciemne i nie sugerujcie się koszmarnie patetycznym tytułem.  
_

_Może ktoś kojarzy Trenta Reznora w image'u z początku lat 90? ;)_


	35. Behind the Wall

Spotkanie z dyrektorem w sprawie nowego prefekta szóstego roku dla Slytherinu rzeczywiście nie klasyfikowało się do wydarzeń, jakie Severus zaplanowałby sobie dzisiaj na poprawienie humoru. Stary czarodziej, rozpływający się w uśmiechach, poświęcił dwudziestu czterem uczniom cały kwadrans, odstawiając pogadankę, którą on sam usłyszał już pierwszego września, w analogicznej sytuacji. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Syriusza, vacat objął Tertius Avery, którego widok wywołał różnorakie reakcje reszty prefektowskiego grona, od zdecydowanej satysfakcji Ślizgonów, przez zdziwienie i zaniepokojenie na twarzach Krukonów i Puchonów, po wyraźne niezadowolenie, którego nie potrafili ukryć Gryfoni.

On sam nie okazał nawet zaskoczenia i jeszcze zanim Dumbledore się rozgadał, Severus zaczął przeklinać w duszy swoją nierozwagę, wyłapując badawcze spojrzenia starca, którego wzrok jakby mimochodem zahaczał o niewzruszonego Ślizgona. Jakby aktualnie brakowało mu wzmożonego zainteresowania błękitnych oczu.

Niemal oczekiwał, że dyrektor zechce odbyć z nim rozmowę na osobności i tutaj się nie zawiódł. Po kolacji dostał wezwanie do owalnego gabinetu i całą drogę z Wielkiej Sali do posągu chimery, chroniącego wejścia do kwater Dumbledore'a, układał ewentualne scenariusze przebiegu konwersacji w uszczuplonym do dwóch osób gronie.

- Cytrynowego dropsa? – usłyszał serdecznie, przestępując próg gabinetu. Rozlała się po nim fala irytacji, jakby stary piernik ledwie dwie godziny wcześniej nie proponował mu tego samego, spotykając się z niemą odmową.

- Chciał mnie pan widzieć – uciął krótko, stając możliwie najdalej od rzeźbionego biurka. Nie czuł się komfortowo w tej klaustrofobicznej, zagraconej przestrzeni i zdecydowanie wpływała na to jego niechęć do dyrektora, której nie potrafił umotywować.

- Usiądź proszę, Severusie. – Bez entuzjazmu przystał na prośbę, wyczuwając, że każde jego zachowanie, gest i słowo zostaną zanalizowane. Nie potrzebował teraz dodatkowych utrudnień. – Liczę, że jako najstarszy prefekt Slytherinu pomożesz młodszemu koledze we właściwym wykonywaniu jego nowych powinności.

- Z całym szacunkiem, ale sam mam nikłe doświadczenia w tym zakresie. O ile się nie mylę, pomocą powinien służyć profesor Slughorn, jako opiekun Domu – odciął się, starając ukryć irytację.

- Odnoszę wrażenie, że postrzegasz swoje obowiązki prefekta jako… niedogodność, mój chłopcze? – zagadnął Dumbledore ciepłym głosem, pogłębiając tylko negatywne nastawienie Snape'a do jego osoby.

Stary drań doskonale znał odpowiedź, ale Severus miał na tyle rozumu, by podarować sobie stwierdzenie, że prefektowanie Wężom w obecnej sytuacji politycznej było wrzodem na dupie i powodem jego pogłębiającej się frustracji. Obaj też doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, dlaczego Snape zastąpił Yaxleya.

- Zastanawiasz się zapewne, dlaczego zdecydowaliśmy z profesorem Slughornem powierzyć ci pozycję prefekta siódmego roku. Mylę się, Severusie? – zapytał, jakby czytał w myślach chłopaka. Ślizgon upewnił się, że nie wyczuwa żadnej ingerencji w okolicach swoich synaps.

Cóż, wyglądało na to, że z Dumbledorem nie dało się kluczyć, bo inaczej ta rozmowa mogła się ciągnąć do rana.

- Myślę, iż sprowadza się to do tego, że nie jestem Sidusem Yaxleyem. Ani Regulusem Blackiem. A także Malfoyem, Greengrassem, Crabbem czy Lestrangem. – Użył wyjaśnienia, jakim uraczyła go w pociągu Lily, ale miał pewność, że jego rozmówca dokładnie go zrozumie.

Nawet, jeśli dyrektor dokonał właściwego posunięcia taktycznego, wykorzystując półkrwi rodowód Snape'a, to chłopak nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wykazaniem, że nie był taki głupi, za jakiego go postrzegano. Obaj wiedzieli, że Ślizgoni, a przynajmniej ci bardziej kumaci, powiążą ten eksces z innym półkrwi prefektem.

Sam nie ujawnił emocji, kiedy na twarzy starca pojawił się dobrotliwy uśmiech.

- Severusie, jesteś ze Slytherinu i dlatego powinieneś mieć świadomość, opierając się na historii, która musi być ci znana, że sięganie do tego argumentu nie byłoby szczególnie mądre w aktualnych warunkach… politycznych – stwierdził dyrektor z naciskiem, chociaż błogi uśmiech nie zniknął z jego pomarszczonego lica. – Wywoływanie skojarzeń z pewnym półkrwi czarodziejem, wywodzącym się z Domu Węży, nie jest najszczęśliwszym pomysłem. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że wskazanie uczniom Slytherinu, iż status krwi nie jest równoznaczny z uzyskaniem uznania w tej szkole, było moim zamiarem, choć raczej pobocznym.

- Wybaczy pan, ale to się kupy nie trzyma – wyrwało się Severusowi, odrobinę wytrąconemu z równowagi szczegółowym wywodem, którego się nie spodziewał.

- Mówiłem przy naszej poprzedniej rozmowie – przypomniał Dumbledore – że nie podejmuję decyzji pod wpływem kaprysu i wiem, co się dzieje w Hogwarcie oraz poza jego granicami.

- Sprawa Purus Venenatis obala tę tezę – odparował Ślizgon, ale urwał, widząc niebezpieczne ogniki w błękicie tęczówek, wpatrujących się w niego przeszywająco. Popełnił błąd, ale skoro już i tak sprowokował Dumbledore'a, musiał wiedzieć coś jeszcze. – Dlaczego mnie pan nie wyrzucił z Hogwartu po ataku na Austen?

- I wracamy do powodu, dla którego zdecydowałem, by cię mianować prefektem – powiedział, znów przybierając maskę pogodnego dziadziusia, jakby widział, że ta obłudna poza wyprowadza chłopaka z równowagi. – Potrafię po tylu dekadach, spędzonych w szkole, dostrzec potencjał każdego z uczniów. Ty zacząłeś w zeszłym roku sięgać do swojego własnego, a ambicja – sama w sobie – nie jest wadą, o ile służy rozwijaniu naszych talentów. Z drugiej strony zawsze trzymałeś bezpieczny dystans i starałeś się nie zaplątać w sieć zależności, które budują hierarchię Slytherinu. Nie potrzebowałem nie problematycznego prefekta, ale takiego, który umie wybrać pomiędzy dobrem szkoły a towarzyskimi powinnościami. Nie ulokowałem mojego zaufania w uczniu bezwolnie reprezentującym interesy swoich kolegów z Domu, ale takim, który przyszedł do gabinetu dyrektora, by przyjąć konsekwencje posiadania zakazanego w Hogwarcie źródła wiedzy o Czarnej Magii. Wszyscy ludzie popełniają błędy, ale zdecydowanie zbyt niewielu ma odwagę zmierzyć się z ich następstwami. – W miarę, jak rozwijał swoje myśli, gdzieś zaczęła znikać wystudiowana, ciepła życzliwość, która miała uspokajać rozmówcę. Severus wolał Dumbledore'a bez jego durnych uśmieszków, bo miał wtedy wrażenie, że sam był traktowany poważnie. – Nieskromnie uważam, że mam dobre rozeznanie, jeśli chodzi o ludzi – dokończył lżejszym tonem, któremu przeczyła powaga w jego niebieskich oczach.

- Daleko idące wnioski. Na zaufanie trzeba sobie zapracować, dyrektorze – stwierdził Snape, nie chcąc wprost przyznać, że za cholerę nie wierzy czarodziejowi i jego motywacji. Nie musiał sobie przypominać, jak wyszło z _zaufaniem_, kiedy starzec postanowił go beztrosko legilimentować.

- Bardzo bym chciał, aby nam było dane sięgnąć do tego luksusu, Severusie – padło z ust Dumbledore'a, w zdecydowanie poważniejszym tonie.

- Przepraszam, ale nadal nie rozumiem, o czym konkretnie chciał pan ze mną rozmawiać – z naciskiem zwrócił uwagę Snape. Powoli zaczynał się dusić w ciasnych ścianach.

- Och, już wyraziłem to, co miałem ci do przekazania, mój chłopcze. Postaraj się służyć kolegom mądrymi radami, jeśli sami nie będą w stanie dojść do właściwych wniosków.

A teraz to już Dumbledore obrażał inteligencję Severusa. Zwyczajnie miał zamiar zrobić z niego swoją wtykę, jakby wystarczająco nie namieszał w jego szkolnym życiu całym tym gównianym awansem.

- Dyrektorze, nie będę wojował z moim Domem. Nie mam też zamiaru być… źródłem informacji na temat poczynań Slytherinu. Jestem uczniem, a od pilnowania w szkole porządku są opiekunowie, inni nauczyciele i pan, za przeproszeniem – postawił sprawy jasno, a przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że tak to zostanie odebrane. – Wolałbym uniknąć sytuacji, takiej jak w związku z incydentem w Hogsmeade, kiedy wszedłem w coś, nad czym straciłem kontrolę. Proszę mnie zwolnić z obowiązków prefekta, jeśli miałyby się one sprowadzać do powyższego.

- Myślę, że nie do końca mnie zrozumiałeś, Severusie, ale pozwolę ci wyciągnąć własne wnioski – podsumował Dumbledore przyjaznym tonem, zerkając przenikliwie na Ślizgona zza swoich okularów. – Nie chcę się pozbawiać wolnego wieczoru – zakończył rozbrajająco przesłodzonym głosem, pozwalając tym samym odejść uczniowi.

Severus z ulgą wstał z krzesła, odwracając się do drzwi. Jeden wątek nie dawał mu spokoju. Ponownie spojrzał w stronę biurka.

- Coś jeszcze, Severusie? – Błękit skupił się na nim badawczo.

- Pozwolę sobie stwierdzić, że nie ma pan racji, jeśli chodzi o dobre rozeznanie na ludziach. – Brwi starca podniosły się nieznacznie w wyrazie zdziwienia. – Pomylił się pan w spawie Toma Riddle'a. On też był prefektem.

Dumbledore odłożył pergamin, który trzymał w dłoni i baczniej przyjrzał się Severusowi. Chłopak wytrzymał jego przenikliwe spojrzenie.

- Decyzja należała do profesora Slughorna i dyrektora Dippeta, a Tom był jeszcze uczniem, bardzo utalentowanym, swoją drogą. Jak każdy miał prawo do popełniania błędów, a moim zadaniem było mu je wskazywać, a nie decydować za niego – wyjaśnił poważnie. – Nie przychyliłem się jednak do jego prośby, kiedy kilka lat później starał się o posadę nauczyciela obrony przed Czarną Magią, chociaż kompetencje Toma były bezdyskusyjne. Miałem już wtedy świadomość, że jego niepokojące poglądy przybrały formę działań. – Chłopak starał się nie okazać, jak te informacje go zaskoczyły. Nigdzie nie było wzmianki o próbie powrotu Riddle'a do Hogwartu. – Jak powiedziałem – kontynuował tamten – sama fascynacja zgłębianiem tajników magii nie jest czymś złym, dopóki jej powodem nie staje się niezdrowa potrzeba deptania naturalnych praw innych ludzi. Nie zgodzisz się ze mną, Severusie?

- Nigdy nie można mieć pewności, że ludzie i tak nie kłamią – powiedział zimno Ślizgon – nawet wchodząc do ich głowy.

Obydwaj doskonale wiedzieli, że Snape nie pozwolił dyrektorowi na obejrzenie części swoich wspomnień i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru, by to zrobić. Tamten nie mógł mieć pewności, czy za mentalnym murem nie kryje się osobowość psychopaty.

- Severusie – zaczął Dumbledore odmierzonym tonem, skupiając całą uwagę rozmówcy – nawet nie znając czyichś myśli, można oddzielić fałsz od prawdy. Postawienie osłon tak doskonałych, jak te, którymi otoczyłeś cząstkę swojego umysłu, wymaga oczywiście silnej mocy magicznej. Ten rodzaj magii, chociaż potrzebuje od czarodzieja umiejętności absolutnego skupienia, czerpie jednak przede wszystkim z emocji o niespotkanej intensywności. To one służą za narzędzie oklumencie. Mogą to być gniew, nienawiść czy ból, ale także głęboka euforia, satysfakcja albo miłość – doinformowywał, a chłopak chłonął informacje. Nie zdawał sobie z tego wszystkiego do teraz sprawy, a ta wiedza była mu potrzebna. – U ciebie nie są to te pierwsze – podsumował dyrektor, z uwagą wpatrując się w twarz nastolatka.

- Skąd pan wie? Zapewniam, że jest we mnie cała masa gniewu.

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, mój drogi. Jednak świadomie oddzieliłeś wszystkie wspomnienia, powiązane z negatywnymi uczuciami, czyniąc je dostępnymi dla legilimenty. Stąd mam pewność, że to nie na nich budujesz swoje bariery umysłowe i nie gniew znalazłbym po drugiej stronie. Po prostu natura myśli i wspomnień, do których pozostawiłeś otwarty dostęp, jest inna, niż tych wyizolowanych. Nie ma między nimi wyczuwalnych połączeń, które umożliwiłyby przebicie się przez mur. Nie muszę chyba zapewniać, że jestem w zakresie magii umysłu doświadczonym znawcą tematu.

Severus nieco zbyt automatycznie skinął głową, przygotowany do opuszczenia gabinetu. Zdecydował jednak skorzystać z wiedzy _znawcy tematu_, bo jego myśli w tej chwili zajmowało coś jeszcze.

- Czy jest możliwe postawienie tak silnych zabezpieczeń, by _niepowołani_ – zapytał, ostrożnie dobierając słowa – nie byli nawet w stanie zorientować się, że jakaś część umysłu pozostaje przed nimi osłonięta?

Starszy czarodziej spojrzał na Snape'a uważniej, zaskakując go zaciekawieniem, które odbijały jasne oczy. Ślizgon z zaskoczeniem pojął, że Dumbledore jest usatysfakcjonowany, mogąc rozwiać wątpliwości chłopaka w tej kwestii.

- Ktoś… _niepowołany_ nie tylko nie będzie mógł poznać myśli, którą próbuje się ukryć, ale nawet nie będzie wiedział, że coś jest przed nim ukrywane? – doprecyzował dyrektor z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, a Severus bezgłośnie przytaknął. – Cóż… Właściwie na tym polega sztuka oklumencji. Czy chcesz wiedzieć coś jeszcze? – dopytał dobrotliwie.

Jeśli chłopak potrzebował czegoś w tej chwili, to jak najszybciej pozbyć się ze swojej twarzy taksującego spojrzenia, palącego go zza połówek okularów. Poczuł się bardzo niekomfortowo ze świadomością, że jakakolwiek inna osoba posiadała o nim tak dużą wiedzę. Nie podobała mu się władza, jaką dzięki temu miał nad nim ten stary kombinator, a jeszcze bardziej ta, jaką planował posiąść. Nie byłby Ślizgonem, gdyby nie rozgryzł, że Dumbledore udzielił mu informacji nie bez powodu.

Starzec nie potrafił ukryć zaintrygowania chłopakiem i najwyraźniej zamierzał go uczyć.

Severus został obdarzony, a może przeklęty umiejętnością, która znacząco wpłynęła na jego niepochlebną opinię o ludziach w ogólności – potrafił wyczuć kłamcę. Zazwyczaj. W tym przypadku nie był w stanie jednoznacznie stwierdzić, że czarodziej rozmijał się z prawdą, ale nie dałby sobie nawet palca uciąć za to, że jest szczery. Nawet, jeśli Dumbledore nie próbował łgać tu i teraz, robił to na co dzień z wprawą profesjonalisty. A może raczej nie tyle kłamał, co dawkował prawdę, jednak – łgarz czy manipulator – nie robiło chłopakowi różnicy. Za cholerę nie pozwoli mu się zbliżyć do swojej głowy. A przynajmniej do czasu, aż będzie w stanie naprawdę wyczuć zamiary Dumbledore'a i ocenić, ile z tego, czym karmi Severusa, faktycznie jest prawdą. Po doświadczeniu z Regulusem, który zrobił Snape'a na szaro, nie miał zamiaru podnosić rękawicy nieprzygotowany.

- Dziękuję. Rzeczywiście nie będę już zajmował pana czasu.

Rzucił z szacunkiem _do widzenia_ i – czując na plecach wzrok dyrektora – jak najszybciej znalazł się na zewnątrz owalnego gabinetu, gdzie wreszcie mógł się choć odrobinę rozluźnić. Nie zarejestrował nawet, że przez całą rozmowę zaciskał dłonie na oparciach krzesła tak mocno, iż koniuszki jego palców przybrały siną barwę.

Miał potrzebę zamknąć się teraz na siódmym piętrze i spędzić resztę weekendu na siekaniu, proszkowaniu, wkraplaniu i mieszaniu mikstury, skutecznie odzyskując choćby jakąś część utraconej równowagi. Felix Felicis nie wymagało jednak jego uwagi przez kolejne cztery dni, przeznaczone na przegryzienie się magicznych składników przed dodaniem kolejnych, jak mówiła skomplikowana receptura. Severusowi będzie musiał wystarczyć dział ksiąg z zakresu zaawansowanej magii w hogwarckiej bibliotece.

* * *

Naprawdę dobry nastrój nie opuszczał Syriusza od poprzedniego wieczoru. Pomysł z przetestowaniem wyporności Triumpha miał w zamierzeniu być małą rekompensatą dla Vitalli za jego udział w tym, co spotkało dziewczynę w Hogsmeade. Chciał zapewnić jej odrobinę rozrywki, bo naprawdę zasługiwała na wszystko, co najlepsze. Nie spodziewał się, że sam będzie się przy tym tak dobrze bawił. Chyba nigdy nie spędził tak zwariowanego wieczoru w towarzystwie przedstawicielki płci piękniejszej.

Odkąd pamiętał lubił Vitalię, bo wnosiła swoją obecnością jakieś ciepło i radość w życie innych ludzi, zawsze wiedząc, jak rozładować napięcie przy gryfońskim stole w okresie zaliczeniowym, a jej sposoby na udobruchanie McGonagall, kiedy Gryfoni w jakiś sposób narazili się swojej opiekunce, nie miały sobie równych. Flirtował z nią od piątego roku, ale – bądźmy szczerzy – w Gryffindorze nie było dziewczyny, do której Black nie próbował podbijać, nie wyłączając nawet Evans w zamierzchłej prehistorii, chyba na czwartym roku. Austen, w odróżnieniu od większości koleżanek, chociaż przyjmowała ze śmiechem dowody afektu, zawsze trzymała chłopaków na bezpieczny dystans. Nawet Syriusz, lubiący we wszystkim przeginać, nie zaryzykował nigdy więcej poza zabranie Gryfonki kilka razy na ciastka do Kawiarni Pani Puddifoot. Bawili się razem na balu bożonarodzeniowym dwa lata temu i we dwójkę rozkręcali imprezy, organizowane w pokoju wspólnym dla wyselekcjonowanego grona, kiedy akurat ktoś przemycił trochę piwa kremowego albo Ognistej, od wielkiego huku. W żartach rozpływał się nad jej wdziękami, zapychał własnoręcznie upieczonymi babeczkami czy przekomarzał w lekkim tonie i na tym się kończyło.

O ile zdarzało mu się bywać kanalią w relacjach z innymi dziewczynami, to trzymał łapy z daleka od Vitalii. Podświadomie chyba za bardzo mu zależało, żeby ich niemal przyjacielska relacja nie przekształciła się w epizodyczny związek, który zakończyłby się niechybnie spektakularnym rozstaniem i utratą możliwości przebywania w swoim towarzystwie na długie tygodnie. Zasadniczo tak było do wczoraj, chociaż należało przyznać, że zaczął nieco inaczej postrzegać jasnowłosą dziewczynę już kilka tygodni wcześniej. Przestała być w jego głowie szaloną imprezowiczką z lekkim podejściem do życia po powrocie z Munga i akurat tym, co go w niej najbardziej zaskoczyło nie był powrót do dwa rozmiary mniejszego stanika, a to już znaczyło wiele.

Wczorajszego wieczoru dzięki niej naprawdę zapomniał na kilka godzin o całym tym posranym świecie. Kiedy przecinali niebo nad Hogwartem, przypomniał sobie dokładnie to, co czuł, pierwszy raz latając na miotle i był boleśnie zaskoczony, że gdzieś po drodze zagubił radość, płynącą z takich rzeczy. Kiedy jednak unieśli się ponad zielonkawą taflą wody, w której odbijało się światło gwiazd, a wiatr rozwiewał ich włosy i wtłaczał im do ust zimne powietrze, oszołomiło go poczucie wolności. A później, gdy już przetarli szlak wokół wszystkich wież Hogwartu, rozłożyli się na wyschłej, zbrązowiałej trawie na błoniach i rozmawiali, zupełnie tracąc poczucie czasu.

Dowiedział się, dlaczego Vitalia ma awersję do jednorożców, co jest sekretnym składnikiem jej muffinek oraz w jaki sposób dorobiła się delikatnej blizny na lewym nadgarstku i ile miał z tym wspólnego jej nieroślinożerny chomik-odszczepieniec o wdzięcznym imieniu Predator. On z kolei opowiedział o pamiętnym wypadzie do kina, który okazał się dla niego magiczny, a także wprowadził w szczegóły misternego planu wypucowania mioteł przed meczem, na którym musiał upublicznić swoje dokonanie w ramach przegranego zakładu. W zasadzie omijali temat szkoły szerokim łukiem, skupiając się na zabawnych anegdotach albo doświadczeniach poza hogwarckich. Kiedy przyznał się jej w końcu, że przez wakacje nie mógł we własnym domu używać różdżki i został okolicznościami zmuszony do nawiązania bliższej zażyłości z detergentami i mugolskim ustrojstwem elektrycznym, dziewczyna zaczęła się skręcać ze śmiechu.

A potem rozmawiali o magii – bez nazwisk sławnych czarodziejów, jakichś głupich dat, które usiłował im wbić do głów Binns i z pominięciem całej polityczno-filozoficznej otoczki. Dziewczyna chciała wiedzieć, co czuł, kiedy pierwszy raz odezwała się w nim magiczna moc.

Nie miał za wiele do powiedzenia, bo nie pamiętał tego za dobrze. Mógł mieć jakieś dwa i pół, może trzy lata i mimowolny wybuch jego mocy zaświecił wszystkie lampy w pokoju. Jego ojciec uznał, że to było bardzo czysto krwiste. Koniec historii. Vitalia z kolei dotknięciem dłoni przetransmutowała sok pomarańczowy w kakao. Miała pięć lat i to było jej pierwsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa, jakby nic wcześniej nie istniało. Jakby w jej świecie magia była od zawsze. Wyjaśniła, że dzięki temu, iż miała wśród dalszej rodziny czarodziejów i czarownice, szybko nauczyła się radzić sobie ze swoją odmiennością i nie była napiętnowana przez mugolskich rówieśników jako dziwadło.

- Dzieci z mugolskich rodzin mają naprawdę gorzej na starcie – powiedziała Austen, kiedy Black stwierdził, że kobiecym zwyczajem wyolbrzymia. – Zwykle dowiadują się, że są czarodziejami dopiero, kiedy dostają sowę z Hogwartu. Ja słyszałam o magii od mojej matki, nawet nie spodziewając się, że kiedykolwiek będę miała coś wspólnego z czarami. Wiesz, moja mama jest…

- Niemagiczna – dokończył za nią. – Wiem.

- Chyba dzięki domieszce krwi szlachetnych przodków tak wcześnie ujawniła się moja moc. Inne dzieci mugoli zazwyczaj spotyka to później, kiedy już zaczynają chodzić do szkoły. Często są przestraszone tym, że robią dziwne rzeczy i rówieśnicy zaczynają się z nich śmiać. Albo się ich bać – mówiła dalej Vitalia. – Lily też jest mugolaczką i była tym wszystkim zupełnie skołowana, ale miała farta. W sąsiedztwie mieszkał chłopak, który był czarodziejem i szybko się zorientował, że Lily włada magią. – Gryfonka przerwała, nagle wybuchając śmiechem. – Kiedyś mi powiedziała, że stanowili wtedy dwójkę dziwaków na osiedlu małych terrorystów i mieli to w dupie. Ten chłopak opowiedział jej o magii i żyli sobie we własnym zaczarowanym świecie, czas od czasu spuszczając łomot bardziej namolnym mugolskim rówieśnikom, którzy nie chcieli się odczepić. Myślę, że pod tym względem Lily miała nawet lepiej ode mnie, bo ja poznałam pierwsze czarodziejskie dzieciaki dopiero w Hogwarcie, a tamta dwójka miała magiczne dzieciństwo.

Słuchał, nie przerywając dziewczynie. Od razu zorientował się, że miała na myśli Seva, ale Syriusz nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić zimnego Ślizgona jako dzieciaka z tej opowieści. No, może poza spuszczaniem łomotu innym szczylom. To jedno pasowało. Cała reszta jednak wydawała się bardzo nie na miejscu. Gryfon widział dom, w którym państwo Snape wychowywali syna i za cholerę nie potrafił tego zestawić z _magicznym dzieciństwem_. Ale była tam Evans. Może tylko ta zaczarowana część codzienności, dzielona z rudowłosą dziewczynką, pozwalała wyprzeć ze świadomości całą resztę? Później trafili do Hogwartu, do różnych Domów. A Sev miał nieszczęście poznać bliżej czterech sukinsynów, którzy za często się nudzili. I najwyraźniej wszystko szlag trafił, skoro teraz rozmawiają ze sobą tylko wtedy, kiedy Evans ma zamiar nakablować na dawnego przyjaciela do Dumbledore'a. Dla Syriusza Hogwart był najlepszym, co spotkało go w życiu, bo znalazł tutaj rodzinę z wyboru i nieskrępowaną wolność. Widać nie wszyscy mieli podobnie.

Wrócił do rzeczywistości, czując wtuloną w swoje ramię głowę Gryfonki. Delikatnie odgarnął jasne kosmyki, sięgające ramion, z twarzy Vitalii i upewnił się, że miarowy oddech go nie zmylił, a dziewczyna zasnęła. Podniósł ją delikatnie i narzucił na obydwoje zaklęcie niewidzialności, błogosławiąc się w duchu, że nie poddał się i zdecydował je przyswoić, pomimo tygodni niepowodzeń. Prześliznął się tajnym wejściem do zamku, przeczekał kwadrans w schowku na miotły, aż Pani Norris da za wygraną i pójdzie dręczyć Irytka piętro wyżej i w końcu dotarł do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, nie budząc nawet Grubej Damy. Ułożył Vitalię na kanapie przy kominku i okrył kocem, nie ważąc się narazić na wywołanie apokalipsy za przekroczenie progu sypialni dziewczyn.

Rzucił się na swoje łóżko, a żaden z uśpionych lokatorów dormitorium nawet nie zareagował. Chociaż był prawdziwie wykończony, przez długie godziny nie zasnął, wciąż wdychając zapach świeżo skoszonej trawy, który pozostawiła po sobie Vitalia na jego ubraniu i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nie ulotnił się przez noc, bo chłopak czuł go nawet po przebudzeniu.

Dlatego siedział teraz jak przyćpany i wszystko pachniało mu łąką. Nie zorientował się, że tosty wystygły, a kubek z sokiem podprowadził Remus. Zdążył jednak jakimś cudem zauważyć, że przy stole nadal brakowało Jamesa.

- Lunatyku, gdzie jest Rogacz?

- Świeże powietrze ci nie służy, Łapo – pokręcił głową Remus. – James jadł dziś wcześniej razem z quidditchową paczką, bo teraz mają ostatni trening przed wieczornym meczem. Wiesz, przez pogodę słabo było i chyba całe to wznowienie sezonu, który miał być już zamknięty, nikomu na dobre nie wyjdzie – tłumaczył Remus, racząc się syriuszowym napitkiem.

- Gadasz, jakbyś był Ślizgonem. Im zależy, żeby czekać do wiosny, bo stracili szukającego i mają ekipę w rozsypce.

- To już nie kibicujesz Wężom? A tyle się napracowałem nad plakietkami.

- Uznałem, że bez mojego drogiego brata to już nie ta sama drużyna i wróciłem do starych barw klubowych. Lepiej mi w czerwonym – wyszczerzył się Syriusz.

- Chłopaki? – padło zza ich pleców.

- Cześć, Vitalia – przywitał ją Lupin. Syriusz tylko się uśmiechnął i został nagrodzony tym samym ze strony Gryfonki. Po chwili jednak stała się poważna. A może raczej mniej roześmiana, a bardziej skrępowana.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał zaniepokojony.

- James ma problem. A raczej dwa. I to wcale nie takie małe. Wpadł na mnie w pokoju wspólnym i wysłał po was, bo sam nie za bardzo może… Eee… – zawahała się. – Lepiej chodźcie do dormitorium.

Obydwaj poderwali się z ławy i na schodach wyprzedzili Austen. Od kilku tygodni nie miał miejsca żaden kataklizm i serce ścisnęło się Syriuszowi ze strachu, kiedy dopadły go domysły na temat tego, czym tym razem zostali uraczeni przez Slytherin, bo ich sprawstwo nie ulegało wątpliwości.

* * *

_Jak widać, wątek cokolwiek romantyczny się wkradł. Jakoś mi chyba odrobiny ciepła kobiecego brakowało, dla zrównoważenia bardziej męskiego podejścia moich panów._

_Dumbledore - jak chyba wspominałam - nie jest u mnie wcieleniem zła w najczystszej postaci, ale miłym dziadziusiem też nie. A następny rozdział szykuje się zapewne bardziej rozrywkowy ;) _

* * *

_A za komentarze niech Wam będzie wynagrodzone._


	36. Two Big Problems

Stanął jak wryty w drzwiach sypialni, kiedy zobaczył Jamesa. Jego przyjaciel nie był martwy, ranny i w żaden inny sposób go nie ubyło. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Syriusz wytrzymał dwie sekundy albo półtorej, zanim upadł na podłogę i zaczął się skręcać ze śmiechu. Obok niego Remus zrobił dokładnie to samo, hamując się może jedno uderzenie serca dłużej. Gryffindorze, pomijając wczorajszy wieczór, nie śmiał się tak chyba od pamiętnego meczu wiosną. Po jakichś pięciu minutach zaczęły go boleć mięśnie brzucha, więc zmusił się, by zapanować nad rozbawieniem.

- No bardzo się cieszę, że moja niedola poprawia ci nastrój – stwierdził wreszcie nadąsany Potter, z którego twarzy nie schodził cierpiętniczy wyraz. Black znów wybuchnął śmiechem i potrzebował trochę czasu, by móc wydać z siebie bardziej kontrolowane dźwięki.

- Domyślam się, że to nie jest efekt zamierzony? – wydusił wreszcie i teraz z kolei napadu wesołości dostał Lupin, chichocząc na dywanie jak dziewczynka na dopalaczach.

- Kurwa, chłopaki! Mnie jakoś nie jest do śmiechu. – Syriusz bardzo starał się skupiać wzrok na nieszczęśliwej twarzy Rogacza, walcząc z naturalną potrzebą spojrzenia nieco poniżej. Tamten jęknął i błagalnie wpatrywał się przyjaciela. – Łapo, robisz w Hogwarcie za obwoźną aptekę. Zakładam, że masz coś na _to_ – wskazał palcem w wiadomym kierunku.

- Przykro mi, ale się zwinęliśmy. Nie ma mowy, żeby Sev uwarzył antidotum, bo Dumbledore dobierze się nam do dupy – wyjaśnił, odbierając nadzieję Potterowi. – Pomódl się do Merlina, by coś miał na stanie – dodał, rzucając nieszczęśnikowi ostatnią deskę ratunku.

- Syriusz, nie ma mowy, żeby Snape się o tym dowiedział – ostrzegł James z zacięciem.

- No to chyba będziesz musiał dopasować swoje szaty, zanim nie wybierzesz się na zakupy z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Może Vitalia ci coś podrzuci ze starej garderoby, bo już nie potrzebuje – uświadomił chłopaka, usiłując zachować względną powagę.

- Szlag – wycedził Potter. – Dobra. Da się tak załatwić, żeby nie wiedział dla kogo?

- Wątpię. Sev nie da mi antidotum na ładne oczęta, a ja mu nie zełgam. Skubaniec zawsze wie, kiedy kłamię. Lepiej zaciśnij zęby i zepnij pośladki, Rogaczu – wyszczerzył się Black, porzucając na chwilę empatyczną postawę.

No dobra, James miał naprawdę spore _problemy_, a Syriusz ostatkiem silnej woli powstrzymywał się przed padnięciem ponownie na podłogę, by się na niej wytarzać ze śmiechu.

- Moja duma może mieć opory przed przełknięciem blamażu tego kalibru, ale kij z tym. Niech będzie, byle szybko. Mam zamiar zagrać w dzisiejszym meczu i skopać tyłki ślizgońskim kanaliom.

Black ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ale stanął w progu z szelmowskim półuśmieszkiem.

- Coś jeszcze? – dopytał z rezygnacją Potter.

- Mogę pomacać? – padło z ust Syriusza. Sekundę później Remus ponownie osunął się na podłogę, co dobitnie zasygnalizowało, że słowa Blacka zainicjowały u wilkołaka kolejny napad katatonicznego śmiechu.

- Spierdalaj – wściekł się adresat pytania, sięgnął po pelerynę i zarzucił ją sobie na ramiona, znikając im z oczu z przekleństwem na ustach.

* * *

Przekopywał się przez zawartość trzeciego regału od ściany i wykalkulował, że w takim tempie dojdzie do półek przy drzwiach za jakieś siedem do ośmiu miesięcy. Chyba, że będzie miał niebywałego farta i trafi na godne uwagi wzmianki o oklumencji, zanim dotrze do ostatniego tomiszcza. Z jego szczęściem wypadało zaakceptować myśl, że za osiem miesięcy okaże się, iż szukał w złym miejscu. Severus nie należał jednak do ludzi, którzy łatwo odpuszczali i po pięciu godzinach buszowania w dziale ksiąg z zakresu zaawansowanej magii jego determinacja została nagrodzona. Przekartkował wiekową publikację z fascynacją. W sam raz na lekturę przed snem. Albo bardziej zamiast.

- Sev? No chyba jeszcze tylko w damskiej przebieralni cię nie szukałem – usłyszał za plecami. – Jest sprawa.

- A myślałem, że skurwiele i spiskowcy też mają wolną niedzielę – wycedził z irytacją. Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, z czym przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć tym razem. Nie pił jeszcze kawy.

- Chyba ci umknęło, że dziś mecz. – Syriusz krótko wprowadził go w sytuację.

Oczywiście, naiwnością byłoby myśleć, że nikt nie wykorzysta takiej okazji do praktykowania Czarnej Magii, nie wyłączając próby zabójstwa przy jej użyciu. Ostatnio zupełnie zapomniał, że nadal byli w szkole, bo zachowanie wszystkich wokół bardziej definiowało to miejsce jako pole bitwy albo psychiatryk, a nie placówkę edukacyjną.

- Mów – zażądał, odkładając książkę na bok, by niechcący nie wróciła na półkę razem z pozostałymi, bezwartościowymi dla niego publikacjami.

- Potrzebuję antidotum – zaryzykował Black, wyraźnie niepewnie. – Nie proszę, żebyś coś uwarzył, ale może została chociaż jedna fiolka na stanie.

- Jakie? – Ślizgon chciał się upewnić, zanim odmówi.

- Na Eliksir Push-upowy – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

Teraz Severus był już prawdziwie zaintrygowany i nie omieszkał tego okazać.

- Która białogłowa postanowiła powrócić do naturalnych kształtów? – zapytał i na wszelki wypadek dodał – Nie ma mowy, żebym dał ci antidotum, jeśli nie będę wiedział, dla kogo. To nie ma już nic wspólnego z biznesem. Chyba, że jest coś nie tak z produktem.

- Właśnie sęk w tym, że eliksir działa bez zarzutu – wydukał z zażenowaniem Black, a Snape uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi. – James Potter – wreszcie wydusił z siebie Gryfon.

- Co _James Potter_? – dopytał Severus zdezorientowany.

- To on potrzebuje antidotum.

Ślizgon nie kontrolował sadystycznego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy. O cholera, czekał na to jakieś sześć lat z hakiem.

- Północne skrzydło, za kwadrans – powiedział tylko, sięgając po odłożoną księgę. Syriusz wyczuwalnie się rozluźnił i głębiej odetchnął. O naiwności. – Osobiście – dodał z nieskrywaną satysfakcją i skierował się na siódme piętro.

* * *

Czekał cierpliwie w ciemnym korytarzu, jakże znajomym, dając się ponieść sentymentalnej stronie swojej osobowości. Jedynym niecodziennym elementem krajobrazu było przebijające się przez liście bluszczu, oplatającego ścianę z zewnątrz, słoneczne światło, rozjaśniające kamienne ściany i wysokie sklepienie o wiele mocniej, niż blask księżyca i gwiazd, który towarzyszył mu w czasie nocnych transakcji. Od tygodni już tu nie zachodził i bardzo mu tego brakowało, odkąd Dumbledore zakazał im kontynuowania eliksirowej działalności.

- Syriusz, chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy. Nie ma Pottera – nie ma antidotum.

Na końcu korytarza zobaczył Seva, który niespiesznie zbliżał się do jedynego okna na tej kondygnacji północnego skrzydła zamku.

- Dwadzieścia centymetrów w lewo, Snape – odezwał się głos obok Syriusza.

James kategorycznie odmówił stanięcia twarzą w twarz ze Ślizgonem w swojej obecnej… ehm… kondycji fizycznej. Szczęśliwie Syriusz wyłapał lukę. _Osobiście_ to nie to samo co _twarzą w twarz_. Użycie peleryny nie było złamaniem narzuconych warunków.

Snape spojrzał nieco na lewo od głowy Blacka, ale utrzymał maskę. Nawet w jego spojrzeniu nic się nie zmieniło.

- Nie ma mowy, żebym pokazał się w moim aktualnym… stanie – zastrzegł James głośno. – Masz antidotum?

- Moje zamiłowanie do estetyki nie zniosłoby takiego widoku – zadeklarował Sev, wyciągając przed siebie fiolkę z panaceum na teraźniejsze problemy Pottera.

- Cena? – bez ceregieli zażądał beznamiętny głos nad ramieniem Syriusza.

Cała trójka wiedziała, że nie chodzi o pieniądze.

- Magiczne słowo – niemal wysyczał Ślizgon, zadziwiając tym Syriusza. Podejrzewał, że stojący przy jego boku przyjaciel także spodziewał się czegoś zupełnie innego.

- Avada kedavra? – zapytał zjadliwie James, wywołując ironiczny uśmiech na zimnej dotąd twarzy Seva.

- Umieram ze śmiechu – wycedził i dodał – Do Pomfrey schodami w dół, pierwsze piętro, trzecie drzwi…

- Dobra, czego chcesz? – przerwał ze zniecierpliwieniem Gryfon.

- Usłyszałem już _dziękuję_ i _przepraszam_. Brakuje mi jednego słowa do tego zestawu – objaśnił Ślizgon, a w jego ciemnych oczach Black dostrzegł jakąś zimną satysfakcję. – Domyśl się.

Syriusz próbował się w tym wszystkim odnaleźć. Spodziewał się, że Sev zażąda w zamian od Jamesa czegoś upokarzającego i właściwie się z tym godził. Kurwa, im wszystkim się należało. Teraz zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że zmuszenie Huncwota do przebiegnięcia się nago po korytarzu, założenia balowej sukni albo publicznego zadeklarowania płomiennego uczucia do Filcha było zupełnie nie w stylu Snape'a. Nic by dla niego nie znaczyło. Powinien się domyślić wcześniej, bazując na doświadczeniu z polerowaniem mioteł i warunkiem oznajmienia tego całemu światu. Taka kara za przegranie zakładu miała godzić w dumę Syriusza i dotknąć jego paniczykowatej strony, która nie pozwoliła mu nawet zdobyć przez szesnaście lat wiedzy, że miotły nie polerują się same.

W tej chwili, w ciemnym korytarzu, absolutnie zrozumiał pokręconą logikę Seva, którego prawdopodobnie bardziej dotknęło nazwanie Śmierciożercą w czasie kłótni przy Ealing Road, niż akty znęcania fizycznego, ciągnące się latami. Nad tym drugim nie miał kontroli, ale pierwsze dotykało jego poczucia honoru i systemu wartości. Na swój sposób Snape był nieślizgońsko dumnym padalcem.

Najwyraźniej coś z tego zrozumiał także James, chociaż Syriusz nie mógł zobaczyć świadczących o tym zmian na twarzy, magicznie ukrytej przed ludzkim wzrokiem, tak jak reszta ciała. Wszystko wyraził ton jego głosu.

- Uprzejmie _proszę_ – powiedział z naciskiem, bez złośliwości i irytacji – o udostępnienie mi antidotum na zniwelowanie skutków tej pieprzonej mikstury.

Sev zmrużył lekko oczy, absolutnie zimny i zdystansowany, przekładając między palcami szklaną ampułę. Na moment zupełnie znieruchomiał, by następnie rzucić antidotum w stronę Pottera. Powieki rozszerzyły się, ukazując onyksowe tęczówki, na widok ręki, która pojawiła się znikąd i chwyciła w locie fiolkę ze zwinnością szukającego.

- Zaklęcie niewidzialności, taa? – rzucił z sarkazmem, kiedy kończyna, ściskająca trofeum znów zniknęła pod peleryną.

James prychnął z irytacją, niewątpliwie zły, że jego sekret się poniekąd wydał. Nigdy nawet nie zaprzątał sobie głowy, by nauczyć się któregoś z zaklęć niewidzialności, skoro – aby uzyskać ten sam efekt – miał inne, bez wysiłkowe sposoby.

Sev odczekał chwilę przypatrując się w milczeniu przestrzeni, którą powinna zajmować niewidzialna sylwetka Pottera. Po upływie jakichś trzech minut zwyczajnie się odwrócił i bez słowa ruszył w stronę schodów.

- Ile czasu potrzebuje antidotum? – zawołał za nim James. – Bo jak na razie jakoś nie działa.

Ślizgon zatrzymał się w pół kroku i powoli, bardzo powoli odwrócił w ich stronę.

- Jak to _nie działa_?

* * *

To było zwyczajnie niemożliwe. Nie istniała ewentualność, w której _jego_ antidotum mogłoby zawieść przy próbie zniwelowania działania _jego_ eliksiru. To nasuwało wiele wniosków, które należało przeanalizować.

- Snape? Co jest do cholery z tym antidotum? – padło z ust Pottera, którego wyraźnie zaczęła ogarniać panika.

- Antidotum jest bez zarzutu. Nie działa, bo nie zostałeś nafaszerowany czystym Eliksirem Push-upowym – wyjaśnił krótko, cały czas zmuszając umysł do wytężonej aktywności.

- Co ty chrzanisz?!

- Składniki antidotum neutralizują składniki bazowej mikstury. Jeśli nie ma oczekiwanego skutku, to znaczy, że masz w organizmie jakieś inne substancje, których nie powinno być w eliksirze.

- Sev – wtrącił się Syriusz – więc…

- Delikwent majstrował przy oryginalnym produkcie, jakoś go modyfikując – dokończył.

- Kurwa, to znaczy, że tak zostanie? Permanentnie? – panikował Potter.

- Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to mogłyby ci wyrosnąć skrzydła, ogonek i przez resztę życia mógłbyś chrumkać – odpowiedział zjadliwie – ale nie podaruję sukinsynowi, który miał czelność skazić _mój _eliksir.

- A żebyś wiedział – warknął poszkodowany w przestrzeń. – Jeśli dorwę to ślizgońskie ścierwo, nie będzie czego zbierać ze ścian.

- To nie Ślizgon – stwierdził Severus z przekonaniem.

- A niby kto? – Syriusz wyręczył pytaniem kolegę, pozostającego najwyraźniej w stanie pogłębionego szoku.

- Receptura Eliksiru Push-upowego jest unikalna, stworzyła ją moja matka. Nikt poza mną – i może tobą – nie zna nawet składu. A już na pewno nie uwarzy tego jakiś niedorobiony samouk. Ślizgoni mieli embargo na nasze mikstury. To musi być oryginalny eliksir, jakoś zmodyfikowany, a sprawcą nie jest nikt ze Slytherinu.

- A skąd pewność, że zwyczajnie tego nie kupił od was incognito albo nie zlecił tego komuś spoza grona Węży? – dopytał Potter.

- James, kiedy zdecydowaliśmy nie obsługiwać Slytherinu, wprowadziliśmy nowe zasady – zaczął wyjaśniać zamiast Snape'a Black. – Każdy klient, chociaż pod Incognitusem, musiał złożyć magiczną przysięgę, że nie jest Ślizgonem i nie udostępni żadnemu zakupionych u nas produktów. Nawet, jeśli mikstura trafiłaby bez woli klienta w łapy któregoś Węża, magiczna sygnatura by nam dała znać. Wiedzielibyśmy, który eliksir jest w niepowołanych rękach. Sev ma rację, jeśli to świństwo, które wypiłeś, jest zmodyfikowanym Eliksirem Push-upowym, to winowajcą nie może być Ślizgon. A przynajmniej żaden Ślizgon nie miał go w rękach.

- W takim razie któraś żmija sama uwarzyła specyfik. Mogła odtworzyć recepturę – upierał się Potter.

- Niemożliwe. Żaden z tych półdebili, nawet ze Ślimaków Slughorna, nie byłby w stanie uwarzyć tego eliksiru z gotowego przepisu, a już tym bardziej go rozgryźć. W Hogwarcie nikt poza mną nie potrafi przygotować Eliksiru Push-upowego – doinformował Gryfona, zniecierpliwiony, że musi takie oczywistości tłumaczyć. Syriusz przynajmniej sprawiał wrażenie, jakby już to pojął.

- To ciekawe, komu było na rękę mnie struć kilka godzin przed meczem ze Slytherinem? – wściekał się Huncwot, a Snape tylko się złośliwie uśmiechnął. Lwy były takie naiwne.

- Jakiemuś nie-Ślizgonowi, który miał dostęp do twojego jedzenia albo napoju i interes w tym, żebyś grzał ławę, geniuszu – nie wytrzymał Severus.

- Ej, chyba nie myślisz, że to ktoś z gryfońskiej drużyny? – dopytał Syriusz, nadążając za tokiem myślenia Ślizgona. – Nie wierzę.

- Bo to debilne założenie – poparł go szukający Gryffindoru.

- Pozostawiam temat waszej mądrości – Severus spojrzał na Syriusza z lekkim politowaniem.

- Utłukę gnoja, ale teraz mam bardziej palący problem – przypomniał Potter.

- James, musimy znaleźć sprawcę, bo tak najszybciej dowiemy się, co za gówno ci podał. Bez tego nawet Pomfrey i Slughorn będą polegać na gdybaniach i cały Hogwart będzie miał ubaw.

- No kurwa, dobrze, żeś mi przypomniał, bo prawie mi to umknęło – tamten wybuchnął znowu.

Severus uznał, że tutaj już skończył. Odwrócił się w stronę schodów.

- Sev? – zatrzymał go głos Syriusza. – Nie nastawiaj się. I tak znajdziemy go pierwsi – dodał z wyzwaniem.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się w duchu. Tja. _Powodzenia amatorzy_, pomyślał tylko i ruszył w stronę błoni, by zająć na trybunach miejsce jak najbliżej gryfońskiej szatni.

* * *

Syriusz odpychał od siebie myśl, że takie sukinsyństwo mógł wykręcić któryś z Gryfonów. Z tego też powodu skupili się z Rogaczem, nadal pod pelerynką, na bacznym obserwowaniu poczynań po drugiej stronie boiska. Jedno było pewne – to musiał być któryś z zawodników jednej z drużyn, bo – poza wspólnym treningiem – w ciągu ostatniej doby James spędził czas z nim, Remusem, Lily i Vitalią, a to grono pozostawało poza wszelkimi podejrzeniami.

Potter, jako kapitan i szukający, musiał niezwłocznie zgłosić swoje niedysponowanie, co też uczynił, ujawniając przed McGonagall prawdziwy powód zrezygnowania z udziału w spotkaniu. Stara czarownica omal nie spadła z krzesła, kiedy Potter ukazał się jej oczom w całej okazałości, czerwony jak gryfońskie barwy klubowe, a kiedy obaj wychodzili z jej gabinetu, Syriusz dostrzegł kątem oka lekki uśmiech satysfakcji za wszystkie siwe włosy, jakich przysporzyli jej Huncwoci przez ostatnie sześć lat.

Tak więc siedzieli teraz na trybunach i skupiali się na graczach w zielono-srebrnych szatach. Sprawcą nie mógł być nikt z Gryffindoru. Po prostu nie było takiej opcji.

* * *

_Rozdział nieco krótszy, więc przy sobocie korekta na szybko. Dajcie znać, jeśli coś zgrzyta._

* * *

_Dzięki niezmiennie za komentarze. Miło, że wciąż mam nowych czytelników (oczko w stronę Miyuki ;) _

_I tego... nie krępujcie się._


	37. Investigation

- Witam wszystkich obecnych, których iście gównia… ekhm… znaczy… niesprzyjająca aura nie zniechęciła do kibicowania swoim faworytom. Na miotłach mamy już ślizgońską ekipę. Opaska kapitana i pozycja szukającego tym razem w rękach Calla Flinta, dalej niezmiennie na obronie Magnus Bletchley, a tłuczkami będą się zajmować…

Severus zupełnie ignorował głos spikera, który bardzo się starał, by rozpalić zziębnięty tłum kibiców. Pomysł wznowienia rozgrywek przed zimową przerwą pod koniec listopada był zaiste debilnym pomysłem, ale widać dyrekcja bardzo starała się zapewnić uczniom rozrywkę, by oderwać ich umysły od bardziej niepokojących sposobów na zapełnienie sobie wolnego czasu.

- … i na boisku mamy także zawodników Gryffindoru. Mała niespodzianka, wygląda na to, że niedyspozycja zatrzymała w łóżku Jamesa Pottera. W jego miejsce Andy Campbell, który w tym roku, dla odmiany, nie podpada profesorowi Binnsowi, szczęśliwie unikając szlabanów…

- Panie McRoe – w głośniku odezwał się upominający głos McGonagall.

- Taaak, już nie ględzę. Na obronie Alice Coote, na pozycji pałkarzy…

Zignorował dalszą część wywodu komentatora, zainteresowany jednym nazwiskiem. Andy Campbell, w drużynie od drugiego roku, podobnie jak Potter. Zawsze na pozycji pierwszego ścigającego, awaryjny zastępca szukającego. W zeszłym sezonie większość meczy obserwował z okna gabinetu Binnsa, odbębniając zaległe referaty i słuchając usypiających tyrad przynudzającego nauczyciela. Pokazanie swoich umiejętności w meczu przeciw – osłabionemu brakiem Blacka – Slytherinowi mogłoby umocnić jego chwiejną pozycję w drużynie.

Brzmiało jak bardzo dobry motyw.

Kiedy odezwał się gwizdek, Severus całą uwagę skupił na Campbellu. Chłopak radził sobie nadzwyczaj dobrze, ale przy takim łamadze jak Flint każdy, kto umie utrzymać się na miotle, miałby spore szanse. Mimo to Gryfon wyglądał na lekko zdenerwowanego. Mocno zastanawiające. Snape naprawdę miał nadzieję, że znicz długo będzie zwodzić szukających, by on sam miał okazję upewnić się co do swoich przeczuć. Campbell był dobrym tropem.

- … i kolejne dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu. "Niezniszczalna" Alice chyba powinna zastanowić się nad zmianą ksywki. Tymczasem kafel w rękach Gryfonów. Brent podaje do Jacksona, coraz bliżej obręczy Slytherinu… Strzał…! I przejęcie kafla! – darł się do mikrofonu Lucas McRoe. – Brawa dla ślizgońskiej obrony. Tymczasem znicza nadal nie widać. Nie chcę narzekać, ale kibice się tu nudzą, panowie szukający… Zaraz, znów kafel w obręczy Alice? Kolejne punkty na konto Węży. Jesteście do kitu, Gryfoni – dodał półgłosem spiker i pechowo jego osobiste zdanie poznała cała widownia.

- Ostatni raz upominam, panie McRoe – wcięła się ponownie opiekunka Gryffindoru.

- Tak, przepraszam. Sektor Lwów poproszę o głośne owacje dla ich ekipy. Wygląda na to, że są im baaaardzo potrzebne. O, kafel znów w rękach Węży. Świetna interwencja ścigających, Alice tym razem miała farta. Radzę się ogarnąć…

Snape, dotąd ignorujący relację z głośników, zaczął się w nią mocniej wsłuchiwać. Alice Coote. Rzeczywiście wyglądała na co najmniej rozkojarzoną, żeby nie powiedzieć – spanikowaną. Cały czas krzyczała słowa przeprosin do pałkarzy i ścigających, a także zupełnie nie radziła sobie z pilnowaniem obręczy. Była wręcz roztrzęsiona, jakby czując się winną fatalnej gry drużyny. Campbellowi też nie szło ze zniczem za dobrze i ratowało go tylko to, że Flint był jeszcze bardziej beznadziejny. I wkurzony.

Moment, to też nie pasowało. Call Flint nie należał do ludzi, którzy tracili nad sobą kontrolę, bo był maniakiem porządku. Uwielbiał mieć tysiąc planów na tysiąc ewentualności. Oczywiście, nie mógł przewidzieć, że Potter dziś nie będzie dla niego zagrożeniem, ale to tym bardziej powinno podnieść jego morale. Z drugiej strony… Gdyby założyć, że wiedział o nieprzewidzianej niedyspozycji Pottera, to musiał mieć świadomość, że zastąpi go Campbell, bo był jego stałym zmiennikiem, nawet pomimo całego sezonu w plecy. A Andy Campbell nie powinien być poważnym przeciwnikiem, skoro nie uczestniczył nawet regularnie w treningach. Ale siedział Flintowi na ogonie od początku spotkania, które było także dla Flinta debiutem na nowej pozycji. Call Flint zachowywał się właśnie tak, jak miał w zwyczaju, gdy coś nie szło zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami.

Cholera, jak tak dalej pójdzie, to Severus zacznie podejrzewać Rolandę Hooch.

- I kafel znów w obręczy, Ślizgoni dopisują sobie kolejne dziesięć punktów…

Szybko przeniósł wzrok w stronę gryfońskiego pola bramkowego i coś, a raczej czegoś brak, przykuło jego uwagę. O jasny szlag. Już wiedział i od tej chwili zaczął gorąco kibicować któremukolwiek z szukających, bo nie mógł się doczekać końca meczu.

Syriusz Black i James Potter to tacy amatorzy.

* * *

-… Brawa dla ślizgońskiej obrony. Tymczasem znicza nadal nie widać. Nie chcę narzekać, ale kibice się tu nudzą, panowie szukający… Zaraz, znów kafel w obręczy Alice? Kolejne punkty na konto Węży. Jesteście do kitu, Gryfoni – jęczał do mikrofonu McRoe, pogłębiając zły humor Syriusza.

Black, chociaż niewątpliwie miał tu dziś misję do wykonania, był też zapalonym kibicem i gra jego ukochanej drużyny zaczynała mu działać na nerwy. Jakby brak Rogacza na boisku destabilizował cały zespół. Nie musiał się zastanawiać, co myśli o tym sam wspomniany, bo co chwila słyszał z jego ust przekleństwa pod nosem. W takich warunkach nie dawało się pracować.

Jego typowanym sprawcą był Call Flint, bo motyw świeżo upieczonego szukającego Węży był niepodważalny. Nie miałby szansy się wykazać, gdyby Potter był w pełnej dyspozycji. Tyle, że Flint był tak beznadziejny, że nie dawał rady nawet rezerwowemu szukającemu Gryfonów, który prawie rok czasu robił za kibica. Żeby złapać tego cholernego znicza, Flint musiałby co najmniej ostro przyćpać szukającego przeciwnej drużyny do tego stopnia, by ten ledwo utrzymywał się na miotle.

Flint miał bezsprzecznie motyw, ale nie można mu było przypisać sprawstwa, bo na logikę nie dawało się go powiązać z narzędziem zbrodni. Syriusz wiedział równie dobrze jak Sev, że ich zabezpieczenia przed dostaniem się eliksirów w ręce Ślizgonów były idealne. Sam rzucał zaklęcia, a w tym był więcej niż dobry. Sygnatur nie dawało się zdjąć bez uruchomienia czaru alarmującego, a przysięgi na magię, którą dobrowolnie składali wszyscy klienci, nie można było złamać bez konsekwencji. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie próbowałby tego obejść, żeby nie wylądować w kaście charłaków. Flint nie miał szansy dotykać Eliksiru Push-upowego spod ręki Seva.

Odpadała ewentualność zawieruszenia się jakiegoś uszkodzonego produktu, bo każda fiolka była przez nich testowana, więc zanieczyszczony eliksir nie miał szansy opuścić Pokoju Życzeń. Ktoś przy nim majstrował i nie mógł to być, wbrew przeczuciom Blacka, żaden Ślizgon. Syriusz zdawał sobie także sprawę ze złożoności procesu warzenia tej konkretnej mikstury, dlatego nawet nie kwestionował pewności Snape'a, że nikt inny w Hogwarcie nie miał prawa zrobić tego od podstaw i bez gotowej receptury.

Istniało jedyne racjonalne wyjaśnienie – to cholerstwo, którym uraczono Jamesa, nie było wcale Eliksirem Push-upowym. Ale to już była czysta teoria spiskowa. Kto męczyłby się nad wymyślaniem nowego eliksiru o działaniu identycznym jak już funkcjonujący na rynku, skoro można było swego czasu dostać bez problemu ten oryginalny? Nawet teraz nie było to trudne, bo Syriusz miał świadomość, że dziewczyny zawsze kupowały na zapas, czasem nawet trzy razy tyle, ile potrzebowały. Cóż, kobiet nie zrozumiesz.

Jeśli to nie był jednak Ślizgon, to wnioski nasuwały się same, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na ich zaakceptowanie. Gryfoni nie byli takimi szujami. Gdyby jednak byli, pierwszym tropem byłby Andy Campbell, bo niejako wskoczył w buty Jamesa. Syriusz jednak dobrze znał kolegę i wiedział, dlaczego by tego nie zrobił. Andy był genialnym ścigającym, nawet po roku poza boiskiem. Miał to we krwi i nigdy nie chciał robić czegoś innego. On zwyczajnie nie chciał być szukającym, bo ta część gry była dla niego nudna. _Całe spotkanie uganiasz się tylko za małą kulką, zupełnie nie utrzymując kontaktu z resztą drużyny_, kiedyś stwierdził na pytanie Jamesa, czemu zawsze zawala testy ze zniczem. Jeśli chodziło o quidditch, to Andy uwielbiał wkręcać się w strategię i kierować na boisku resztą ekipy, a oni mieli pod tym względem do niego zaufanie. James wiedział, że będzie miał kryte plecy przed tłuczkami i mógł się skupiać na swojej robocie, bo chociaż nominalnie Potter sprawował obowiązki kapitana, to od zespołowej taktyki był Campbell i miał w ekipie władzę równą temu pierwszemu. Nie potrzebował pozbywać się Jamesa, bo nic więcej by na tym nie zyskał, a wręcz stracił ulubioną pozycję ścigającego. Andy jako podejrzany odpadał.

I w tym miejscu kończyli się Gryfoni z ewentualnym motywem. Co osiągał pałkarz albo obrońca, który nigdy nie zostałby liderem? Pozostali dwaj ścigający byli nowicjuszami, zaledwie pierwszy rok w składzie, zapełniając luki kadrowe po odejściu zeszłorocznych absolwentów. Czuli się zbyt niepewnie na swoich pozycjach, by sięgać po coś więcej bez strachu, że mogą stracić wszystko.

Podsumowując – Gryfoni mieli środki, ale brakowało im motywu, zaś Ślizgoni posiadali motyw, ale nie dysponowali środkami, umożliwiającymi wpakowanie Jamesa w ten syf. Syriusz wiedział, że musi podejść do problemu inaczej. Wyglądało to na bardziej złożone, niż przy pierwszym podejściu.

Wszystko trzymałoby się kupy, gdyby jakimś cudem całą akcję przeprowadzili wspólnie Gryfoni i Ślizgoni, ale to już było niedorzeczne. Prędzej Dumbledore odnajdzie się w modowych trendach, niż jakiś Lew i Wąż zdecydują się ze sobą współpracować. Znaczy, poza nim i Sevem, ale oni przecież byli przypadkiem specjalnym.

- … i kolejne dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu. Lwom od czterech sezonów nie szło tak źle. Teraz tylko znicz może uratować sytuację, więc odrobina dopingu dla Andy'ego Campbella nie zaszkodzi – podgrzewał atmosferę McRoe. – Moment, chyba Alice Coote prosi o przerwę techniczną. Będzie zmiana przy obręczach u Gryfonów?

Syriusz skupił się na gryfońskim polu bramkowym, bo sytuacja była niecodzienna. "Niezniszczalna" Alice nigdy nie wydawała się taka rozbita i niemal przestraszona. To była najtwardsza laska, jaką znał, a miał w tym temacie spore doświadczenie. A dzisiaj wyglądała jak kłębek nerwów. Z niepokojem przyjrzał się jej bliżej i zamarł.

O szlag. I wyszło na to, że jednak Sev miał rację. Black bez entuzjazmu opadł na swoje miejsce i zaczął sobie już wyobrażać cały ten syf i piekło, które się rozpęta po meczu. Aż bał się wracać do pokoju wspólnego.

- Łapo, patrz na Flinta – syknął cicho James, ukryty pod peleryną za jego plecami.

Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co przykuło uwagę jego przyjaciela, ale nie musiał długo szukać. Ślizgoński szukający wisiał w powietrzu, góra dwa metry od nich, dokładnie tam, gdzie zatrzymała go chwilowa przerwa techniczna. Syriusz bliżej przyjrzał się jego dłoniom, zaciskanym nerwowo na kiju od miotły.

- Mamy jakiś trop? – dopytał Potter, nie bardzo widocznie wiedząc, czy jego odkrycie było czymś znaczącym.

- Rogaczu, chyba jesteśmy w domu – odpowiedział z prawdziwą satysfakcją.

_No to się Sev zdziwi_, przebiegło mu przez myśl, a na twarzy pojawił się syriuszowy uśmiech.

* * *

Wpadli na siebie jakieś dwie minuty po tym, jak zabrzmiał gwizdek, kończący spotkanie po złapaniu znicza przez Campbella. Ostatecznie, pomimo miażdżącej przewagi Ślizgonów przy kaflu, Gryfonom udało się wyrównać, dzięki puli punktów za wyczyn ich szukającego. Wynik wydawał się satysfakcjonować wszystkich, może z wyjątkiem Flinta.

Severus miał takie rzeczy w dupie. Liczyło się tylko to, że już wiedział.

Patrzyli na siebie z Syriuszem przez chwilę, zanim z satysfakcją wypowiedział nazwisko.

- Call Flint...

- … i Alice Coote – dokończył Gryfon, nieco zaskoczony, że Ślizgon też to rozgryzł.

On sam nie liczył, że Black wszystko poskłada w całość, zwłaszcza że o niektórych rzeczach, jak choćby zwyczajowym zachowaniu drugiego podejrzanego, nie miał prawa wiedzieć. Snape nie mógł się doczekać, by usłyszeć wyjaśnienie.

- Alice zachowywała się na boisku jak histeryczka, bo czuła się winna – zaczął referować Syriusz, a jego oczy błyszczały z podniecenia odkryciem. – Zorientowała się, że jest sprawczynią niedysponowania Jamesa. To do niej należał Eliksir Push-upowy, który Rogacz wypił, ale zupełnie przypadkiem. Pewnie zamienili się kubkami w czasie śniadania, albo coś takiego – zaznaczył z satysfakcją. – Wygląda na to, że Alice regularnie bierze eliksir, a pominięcie dzisiejszej dawki ujawniło się dopiero po kilku godzinach, już na boisku. Dziewczyna zorientowała się że jej szata jest górą cokolwiek przyluźna i zdała sobie sprawę, że eliksir nie działa. Powiązała fakty, a potem wpadła w panikę, że niechcący otruła Jamesa. Dlatego zachowywała się jak wariatka i mówiła reszcie drużyny, że ten blamaż to jej wina.

- Dobra, to było akurat łatwe. Coote ściągnęła na siebie uwagę chyba wszystkich obecnych na trybunach.

- A Flint?

- Podał Potterowi eliksir, ale o innym działaniu, zapewne jakiś otumaniający – przybliżał Severus koledze ścieżki swojej dedukcji. – Flint, zazwyczaj doskonale opanowany i ułożony, miotał się na boisku ze wściekłości, jakby coś poszło niezgodnie z jego planem. Miał pokonać zdragowanego Pottera i godnie przejąć pozycję po Regulusie, a dawał ciała z rezerwowym, który od miesięcy nie oglądał miotły. Nie mógł ścierpieć porażki i się odsłonił, zupełnie nie po ślizgońsku – zakpił złośliwie. – Wszystko sprowadza się do tego, że jakiś składnik mikstury Flinta zareagował ze składnikiem Eliksiru Push-upowego. Silniejszy eliksir, czyli ten od Coote, zablokował działanie słabszego, od Flinta, bo Potter na otumanionego nie wyglądał, za to przybyło mu nieco na wysokości żeber. Ale z kolei ten drugi wzmocnił działanie pierwszego, neutralizując antidotum. Teraz trzeba tylko rozgryźć, czego konkretnie użył Call Flint i porównać skład z miksturą na bujniejsze kształty – podsumował Ślizgon.

- Dziurawiec – padło tylko z ust Blacka.

- Skąd wiesz? – A teraz Snape był bezbrzeżnie zaciekawiony.

- Nie skupiałem się na psychologicznych obserwacjach rozchwiania emocjonalnego Flinta – z wyższością zaznaczył tamten. – Skubaniec miał dłonie upaprane zielonkawym nalotem.

Ślizgon natychmiast zrozumiał. Milcząco dał Gryfonowi przyzwolenie, by kontynuował, bo widział, że Black nie może się już powstrzymać.

- Uwarzył Eliksir Półsnu. Skojarzyłem, bo przez tydzień łaziłeś z trawiastymi palcami po eksperymentowaniu z tym gównem i wtedy przyswoiłem, że zielonkawą barwę pozostawia dziurawiec po reakcji z krwią salamandry – stwierdził i z samozadowoleniem dostrzegł w czarnych oczach cień uznania. – W Push-upowym nie ma krwi salamandry, jest za to dziurawiec, więc nie ma bata – to dziurawiec w podwyższonej dawce blokuje antidotum.

- Jakby Slughorn to słyszał, zwolniłby pana Blacka z końcowych Owutemów – zabarwione lekkim sarkazmem padło z ust Severusa, który nie chciał okazać jawnego zadowolenia z pomysłowości Syriusza, nawet jeśli obaj swoje wiedzieli.

- Niczego z powyższego nie przyswoiłem u niego na zajęciach, więc wisi mi Slughorn i jego uznanie – odbił z podobnym tonie Syriusz. – To co teraz? Nie myśl sobie, że Flintowi się upiecze – napomknął ostrzegawczo.

- Teraz – w oczach Snape'a błysnęło coś niebezpiecznego – będą rękoczyny.

* * *

W Wielkiej Sali panował typowy dla pory wieczornej gwar, podsycony dodatkowo zainteresowaniem wokół dzisiejszego meczu. Rywalizacja na boisku była raczej niewysokich lotów, ale zawsze to jakaś odmiana, a o czymś przecież trzeba było rozmawiać nad owsianką i tostami.

Zerknął w bok, na Jamesa zajadającego się suchym prowiantem. Chłopak zastrzegł, że przez najbliższe trzy dni nie tknie nic o płynnej konsystencji, zrażony kilkoma litrami ziołowego wywaru, którego zaaplikowanie było konieczne, by wypłukać z organizmu nadmiar dziurawca i aktywować antidotum. Rogacz z nieskrywaną ulgą, po wchłonięciu niemal kanistra odtruwającego specyfiku, uwolnił się od kłopotliwych następstw przypadkowego zażycia Eliksiru Push-upowego i z grubsza wrócił do równowagi, jakkolwiek daleko mu było do dobrego nastroju.

Ukradkowe obserwowanie wejścia wreszcie przyniosło wymierne korzyści. Syriusz zerwał się z miejsca i wyrósł przed twarzą Calla Flinta. Zderzyli się ze sobą, a następstwem tego był potok bluzgów, który popłynął z ust Ślizgona. Syriusz zignorował, napierając na niego ciałem i przyszpilając go wzrokiem, w którym czaiła się groźba.

- Energia ci wróciła, Flint? – zapytał zjadliwie, wyzywająco. – Szkoda, że forma nie dopisywała na boisku. Moja babka lepiej lata na miotle.

Ślizgon nie wytrzymał i brutalnie odepchnął od siebie Gryfona.

- Łapy przy sobie, zdradzieckie ścierwo – syknął ostrzegawczo świeżo upieczony szukający Slytherinu.

- Bo co? Dolejesz mi czegoś do herbaty? – wycedził Syriusz zimno, z satysfakcją przyswajając zmianę na twarzy tamtego. Niepewność, lęk i… złość, że został złapany.

- Spieprzaj, Black – wciął się Avery, wstając od stołu. – Potter nie miał jaj, żeby dziś zagrać, więc wyładowujemy frustrację fałszywymi pomówieniami?

- Flint go struł przed meczem – z naciskiem odwarknął Gryfon.

- Nie wygląda, jakby był struty – odparował pewnie Flint, napinając mięśnie. Bez wątpienia poczuł się lepiej ze wsparciem Avery'ego.

Twarze uczestników utarczki, ale też siedzących bliżej nie wtajemniczonych w sprawę, obróciły się w stronę Jamesa, zajadającego się waflami i w żadnym razie nie wyglądającego jak człowiek cierpiący na magiczne otrucie.

- Pokaż dłonie – zażądał nowy uczestnik zajścia, dołączając do stojącej między stołami nabuzowanej grupki.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się w duszy, ale jego maska pozostała na swoim miejscu.

- Flint, skąd te zielone plamy na twoich palcach? – odezwał się ponownie Sev, bacznie przyglądając się rękom drugiego Ślizgona, podobnie jak pozostali uczniowie. – Mnie to wygląda, jakby ciebie ktoś próbował czymś struć.

- Jaja sobie robisz, Snape?! – wybuchł Black, morderczo patrząc na Węża.

Mina Calla, który kompletnie się w tym wszystkim pogubił, była tak rozbrajająco głupia, że Syriusz musiał mocniej zacisnąć dłonie, boleśnie wpijając paznokcie w skórę, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem i nie zepsuć przedstawienia.

- Macie przejebane – złowieszczo oznajmił Avery, rozciągając usta we wrednym uśmiechu. Natychmiast odwrócił się w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego. – Profesorze Slughorn, najwyraźniej ktoś podał Callowi Flintowi wbrew jego woli jakiś eliksir. To pogwałcenie szkolnego regulaminu.

Opiekun Slytherinu wydawał się wyraźnie wytrącony z równowagi, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować na takie otwarte oskarżenie w obecności niemal całej szkoły. Wyręczył go Dumbledore.

- Panów Flinta i Blacka, a także prefektów szóstego i siódmego roku ze Slytherinu i Gryfindoru oraz ich opiekunów oczekuję w moim gabinecie za kwadrans – oznajmił głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, po czym podniósł się ze swojego krzesła i opuścił Wielką Salę, a za nim podążyli Minerwa McGonagall i Horacy Slughorn.

Syriusz wymienił ze Ślizgonami kilka wrogich spojrzeń i usiadł na pustym miejscu, obok Jamesa.

- Dobrze się bawiłeś? – zapytał półgłosem przyjaciel, starając się ukryć rozbawienie. – Bo ja czułem się jak białogłowa, której honor ratuje rycerz w lśniącej zbroi.

- W tej bajce nie ma księżniczek – odpowiedział w podobnym tonie, równie cicho Syriusz. – Jest za to kilka jaszczurów i za kwadrans ruszam upolować gadziny.

* * *

Już kilka razy kopnął go zaszczyt bycia goszczonym w owalnym gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu, jednak stresujące okoliczności, które wcześniej go tu przywodziły, nijak nie sprzyjały zapoznaniu się z wystrojem wnętrza. Najbardziej uderzającym odkryciem była obecność tutaj ognisto upierzonego ptaszyska, obecnie okupującego drążek obok regału z bogato oprawionymi manuskryptami. _Feniks_, domyślił się Severus, próbując uciec wzrokiem przed jaskrawymi ślepiami magicznego stworzenia. Prześlizgnął się po portretach nieodżałowanych poprzednich dyrektorów Hogwartu, ale powitały go puste ramy. Szacowne grono najwyraźniej miało dość słuchania wrzasków Syriusza i Tertiusa, przekrzykujących się od dobrych dziesięciu minut, ku uciesze chyba tylko ich samych. Snape bezgłośnie westchnął i kontynuował badanie umeblowania gabinetu.

Spojrzenie jego czarnych oczu zatrzymało się na misternie rzeźbionej szafie, pokrytej ornamentalnymi zdobieniami. Oddałby dzień życia za wiedzę, co znajdowało się w środku, bo musiało być to coś jeszcze bardziej niezwykłego, niż cała masa intrygujących artefaktów, zagracających półki pod ścianami, blaty stołów i sporą część podłogi. Centrum pomieszczenia zdawało się być jedyną pustą przestrzenią, ale zapewne tylko dlatego, że dyrektor jakoś musiał się dostać od drzwi do masywnego antyku, ustawionego przy przeciwległej ścianie i służącego mu za biurko.

Severus od zawsze darzył Dumbledore'a respektem, chociaż nigdy za nim nie przepadał. Miał za to starego czarodzieja za bystrego, dalekowzrocznego i wysoce zorganizowanego. Teraz musiał nieco zrewidować tę opinię i pogodzić w swojej głowie tamto wyobrażenie z obrazem niepoprawnego rupieciarza. Snape za cholerę nie mógłby wysiedzieć dobrowolnie w tym burdelu dłużej niż kwadrans, a już w żadnym razie nie zgodziłby się w takich warunkach pracować. Albus Dumbledore zdawał się być pod tym względem bardziej beztroski niż Syriusz Black.

Do uszu Ślizgona znów wdarł się irytujący głos młodszego z – tu obecnych – prefektów Slytherinu.

- Nie widzę powodu podejmować tematu hipotetycznego otrucia Pottera, skoro są namacalne dowody na podanie nieznanej mikstury Callowi – upierał się Avery, rzucając wyzwanie dyrektorowi. – Takie jawne faworyzowanie Gryffindoru jest pogwałceniem regulaminu szkoły i należałoby zwrócić na ten aspekt uwagę Ministerstwa – dodał z groźbą w głosie.

- Horacy? – Dumbledore zwrócił się do mistrza eliksirów.

- Cóż… Nie ma podstaw, by sądzić, że Callowi Flintowi zaaplikowano jakikolwiek szkodliwy eliksir – zawyrokował Slughorn. – Podobnie nie uważam, by analogiczna sytuacja zaistniała w stosunku do Jamesa Pottera, bowiem żadne zaklęcie skanujące nie wykazało symptomów otrucia. Niemniej – ciągnął, wyraźnie zakłopotany – zielonkawy nalot na dłoniach pana Flinta świadczy o kontakcie z dziurawcem i krwią salamandry.

- I o czym ja mówię od dziesięciu minut? – zacietrzewił się Syriusz, piorunując wzrokiem Avery'ego. – Ta ślizgońska menda uwarzyła Eliksir Półsnu.

- Panie Black – upomniała wychowanka McGonagall ostrym tonem.

- To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy – odgryzł się Tertius. – Mamy przecież regularnie zajęcia z eliksirów i to pozostałość po przyrządzaniu mikstur u profesora Slughorna.

- Od trzech tygodni z rzędu nie zlecałem uczniom szóstego roku warzenia mikstur z użyciem krwi salamandry, panie Avery – obwieścił swojemu uczniowi, jak i reszcie zgromadzonych opiekun Slytherinu, uciekając wzrokiem.

- Panie profesorze, czy używanie krwi salamandry nie jest zakazane poza salą eliksirów ze względu na jej wysoką toksyczność? – wkroczył do akcji Lupin, recytując w odpowiednim momencie dokładnie to, co miało być głośno powiedziane.

Flint nie miał jak się z tego wybronić i ku swemu zaskoczeniu Severus stwierdził, obserwując go baczniej, że chłopak nie zamierzał łgać w tej sprawie. Zwyczajnie zaciskał zęby i czekał na karę. Snape zastanowił się nad tym bardziej dogłębnie. Ten gówniarz zrobił coś, co w normalnych okolicznościach – a nie niemal wojennych – było ogólnie przyjętym sposobem, stosowanym w ramach rywalizacji między Domami. Po prostu chwilowo pozbył się konkurencji, by zdobyć uznanie kolegów. Ze wszystkich możliwych mikstur, jakie mógł przyrządzić, wybrał nie jakieś czarno magiczne gówno, ale stosunkowo nieszkodliwy specyfik, nie wywołujący nawet skutków ubocznych. Nie mógł przecież wiedzieć, że sprawy skomplikują się niezależnie od jego intencji.

Calla Flinta popychała determinacja, by zabłysnąć na boisku, co znaczyło, że był po prostu ambitnym sukinsynem, ale nie złym do szpiku kości sukinsynem, jak choćby Avery. Zagrał z Eliksirem Półsnu jak rasowy Ślizgon, a nie pieprzony Śmierciożerca i nie powinien zostać zaklasyfikowany do tej drugiej grupy. Hogwart nie powinien uważać wszystkich Węży za potencjalnych morderców.

- Dyrektorze, jeśli wolno mi coś dodać – zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a, angażując uwagę pozostałych gości owalnego gabinetu. – Nie można udowodnić Flintowi użycia na innym uczniu mikstury wbrew woli domniemanej ofiary. Raczej niemożliwe jest też wykazanie, że w ogóle uwarzył cokolwiek. Jedynie używał niezgodnie z zasadami niebezpiecznie toksycznej krwi salamandry i do tego proponowałbym zawęzić sprawę. Ewentualnych złych zamiarów wobec niego ze strony Gryfonów też raczej nie udokumentujemy. Chodzi tylko o złamanie jednego punktu regulaminu, a nie praktykowanie Czarnej Magii – zakończył, patrząc niewzruszenie na wściekłą minę Avery'ego.

Na moment skrzyżował wzrok z Syriuszem, ewidentnie zaskoczonym takim obrotem spraw. Nie tak się umawiali. Plan zakładał pogrążenie Flinta na ile tylko się da, ale Severus w między czasie uznał, że takie rozwiązanie, pomimo bezsprzecznej dla nich satysfakcji, nie przyniesie nic dobrego w szerszej perspektywie.

- Myślę, że pan Snape ma zdrowy pogląd na sprawę – niespodziewanie dla Ślizgona odezwała się McGonagall. Nie umknęło mu, że teraz obserwowała go z zaciekawieniem, dla kontrastu ledwie zauważając kolegę po fachu, kiedy zwróciła się do niego bezbarwnym głosem. – Horacy?

- Ekhm, takie wyjście wydaje się najrozsądniejsze – przyznał Slughorn, patrząc w podłogę, by nie zostać bezpośrednio zaatakowanym przez pałające żądzą mordu spojrzenie Avery'ego.

- Profesorze, pozwolę sobie się nie zgodzić… – upierał się młodszy prefekt Slytherinu, ale mu przerwano.

- Tertiusie, jeśli profesor Slughorn uzna, że to rozsądne wyjście, to uczniowie Slytheriunu nie widzą w tym problemu – oznajmiła Aretha Greengrass, a jej młodsza koleżanka natychmiast jej przytaknęła, nieco zaskakując tym Severusa. Dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że wszyscy Ślizgoni będą stali murem za Averym, jak wcześniej wspierali Regulusa.

- Widzę, że do czegoś dochodzimy – z serdecznym uśmiechem wtrącił się Dumbledore. – Prefekci Gryffindoru nie mają obiekcji?

Lupin spojrzał na Syriusza, ale ten nie próbował protestować. Z kolei Lily skinęła głową i po chwili gest powtórzył Lupin oraz dwójka szósto rocznych. McGonagall wyglądała na usatysfakcjonowaną. Flint pozostawał chłodny i się nie odezwał słowem.

- Syriuszu i Tertiusie, po dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru i Slytherinu za wszczynanie bójek w Wielkiej Sali. Oczekiwałem po was bardziej dojrzałego zachowania – stwierdził dyrektor, krytycznie karcąc uczniów wzrokiem. Avery miał wyraźnie ochotę coś od siebie dodać, ale zacisnął zęby. – Horacy, sprawę Calla pozostawiam twojej decyzji jako opiekuna Domu.

- Pięćdziesiąt punktów od Slytheriunu za wejście w posiadanie i nieregulaminowe korzystanie z niebezpiecznych, magicznych składników – zaczął Slughorn po chwili namysłu, ignorując ostry wzrok Teriusa – oraz wyłączenie z pierwszego meczu Slytherinu po wznowieniu wiosennego sezonu.

Flint bez emocji przyjął karę i Severus musiał przyznać, że była sprawiedliwa i wyważona. A więc opiekun ich Domu nie był do końca taką trzęsidupą, za jaką chłopak go uważał.

- Dziękuję wam w takim razie i życzę spokojnej nocy – podsumował Dumbledore, dając sygnał, że spotkanie dobiegło końca. Snape z ulgą odwrócił się do drzwi, tak jak pozostali. – Severusie, zabiorę ci jeszcze pięć minut, jeśli to nie problem.

O szlag.

Stanął twarzą w stronę dyrektora i spojrzał w błękitne oczy wyczekująco. Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły za wychodzącymi, starzec odezwał się pogodnym głosem, od którego Ślizgonowi zbierało się na wymioty.

- Miło mi, że przemyślałeś moją radę, Severusie.

Chłopak udawał, że kompletnie nie wie, co dyrektor miał na myśli, dla lepszego efektu podnosząc pytająco brew. Po dłuższej chwili to starzec podjął temat.

- Cieszy mnie świadomość, że podszedłeś poważnie do powinności prefekta.

- Nie rozumiem, dyrektorze – oznajmił, przesadnie zadziwiony. – Podtrzymuję to, co już powiedziałem. Nie będę uskuteczniał jakiejś wewnętrznej wojny z moim Domem, a opiekowanie się Ślizgonami jest w zakresie powinności profesora Slughorna, z których to dzisiaj się wywiązał, satysfakcjonująco rozwiązując sprawę Flinta.

Dumbledore przechylił głowę i lekko zmrużył oczy, jakby z… rozbawieniem?

- Oczywiście, Severusie. Dobrej nocy – padło serdecznie z jego ust, ale zanim Snape opuścił gabinet, usłyszał za swoimi plecami, jak starzec mamrocze, bardziej do siebie. – Och, co ze mnie za gbur. Zapomniałem poczęstować moich gości dropsami.

Ślizgon prychnął, prawdopodobnie zbyt głośno, by tego nie zauważono. Był prawie pewien, że zawtórował mu cichutki chichot. Wzdrygnął się lekko, zirytowany. Sprężystym krokiem przestąpił próg, by jak najszybciej zostawić za sobą tego starego pierdziela.

* * *

Daleko mu było do pełnego usatysfakcjonowania, kiedy wyszedł od Dumbledore'a. Zasadniczo wszystko poszło po ich myśli, od sprowokowanej bójki, po wizytę u dyrektora. Bonusem był Avery, który się wplątał przypadkiem, a co dwie ślizgońskie mendy do zrobienia na szaro, to nie jedna. Finał odrobinę rozmijał się ze wstępnymi założeniami i przez chwilę Syriusz był prawdziwie wściekły na Seva o to, że tamten postanowił – bez konsultacji – zawęzić spectrum zniszczeń.

A potem nad tym dłużej pomyślał.

Snape miał rację. Wyskok Flinta różnił się od – ostatnio na porządku dziennym – brutalnych ataków ze strony Ślizgonów, wymierzonych we wszystko, co się rusza, ze szczególnym preferowaniem Gryfonów. Nowy szukający postanowił bezkrwawo wykosić konkurencję w ślizgońskim stylu i dopuszczalnych granicach. Normalnie nad czymś takim nie debatowałoby ośmiu prefektów plus opiekunowie Domów i dyrektor. Bezdyskusyjnie wszystkim zaczynało już odbijać i przenosili na szkolne podwórko to, co działo się za murami Hogwartu, a przecież tutaj nadal byli tylko uczniami, chodzili na lekcje i odbębniali szlabany. Ślizgoni byli po prostu Ślizgonami, a nie pieprzonymi Śmierciożercami. Nie każdy Wąż musiał stać się Regulusem.

Rozdmuchiwanie sprawy wokół Flinta było szkodliwe z różnych względów i należało to zostawić. W jakiś sposób nawet uspokajała myśl, że nie wszystko jednak zwariowało, skoro w obecnych warunkach Ślizgoni i Gryfoni mogli sobie robić koło dupy, trzymając się dopuszczalnych granic, jak to miało miejsce przez stulecia istnienia Hogwartu. To było takie… normalne.

James pewnie spojrzy na to mniej obiektywnie i będzie się wściekał. A może jednak nie? Ostatnio potrafił zaskakiwać zdrowym stosunkiem do rzeczywistości i niewykluczone, że poświęci zemstę, przyznając rację wyższemu dobru.

- Black, jesteś tam? – usłyszał wreszcie, widocznie bezwiednie ignorując wcześniejsze próby nawiązania kontaktu ze strony Evans.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się – usprawiedliwił nieskładnie swoje gapiostwo.

- Powiesz mi, o co chodzi z tym eliksirem Flinta? On naprawdę struł Jamesa? – dopytywała, lekko zaniepokojona.

- Eee, zapytaj lepiej poszkodowanego – poradził ze skrępowaniem. Nie był taki głupi, żeby wprowadzać Evans w szczegóły. – Powiedzmy, że Flint miał pecha nagrabić sobie u niewłaściwych ludzi.

- To było ustawione? – upewniała się Gryfonka, wskazując na gabinet za plecami chimery. – Oczywiście, tylko Sev powołałby się na toksyczność krwi salamandry. On zagrał przeciwko Slytherinowi?

- Nie mieszajmy w to polityki. Po prostu Flint postawił w złym świetle eliksir jego roboty.

Evans zareagowała na tę nowinę krzywym uśmiechem, jakby doskonale rozumiała punkt widzenia Seva i powagę sytuacji. Moment później znów stała się poważniejsza i lekko zmrużyła powieki. Zdecydowanie niebezpiecznie.

- Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem wy dwaj się dogadujecie, ale skoro macie _wspólne sprawy_, to ciebie też ostrzegam – jeśli Sev zamiesza się w Czarna Magię, to obaj będziecie mieli ze mną do czynienia.

Syriusz przyjrzał się uważniej dziewczynie i teraz potrafił sobie wyobrazić ją jako ośmio czy dziesięciolatkę, która do spółki z przyjacielem łoiła skórę namolnym dzieciakom sąsiadów.

- Przyjąłem – stwierdził krótko, ale rozwinął pod naciskiem złowrogiej zieleni jej tęczówek. – Żadnej Czarnej Magii, a nawet jeśli Sev będzie miał ciągoty, to mu nie pozwolę – dokończył poważniej.

Dziewczyna przyjrzała się jego szarym oczom jakoś inaczej, z ciekawością, a potem nagle zrobiła zwrot w tył i ruszyła w stronę schodów na końcu korytarza. Black z niedowierzaniem wgapiał się w jej plecy.

Serio, to odwracanie się na pięcie bez słowa, oprócz tego, że świadczyło o braku podstawowych zasad dobrego wychowania, było także pieruńsko wkurzające.

* * *

_Rozdział jak dotąd najdłuższy. Mam nadzieję, że intryga się podobała. Nie mogłam sobie podarować okazji do wplecenia w fabułę meczu quidditcha, mój mały konik. _

* * *

_Dzięki za każde słów kilka, zwłaszcza uwagi merytoryczne i techniczne. Nie betuję rozdziałów, bo mam tendencję do ich przerabiania na pięć minut przed dodaniem, więc wdzięczna jestem za wszelkie wyłapane "kwiatki". _

_Zaczynam dostrzegać pewną korelację między częstotliwością dodawania rozdziałów i ilością komentarzy. Łapiecie aluzję? :P_


	38. Rematch

Zaszedł do Pokoju Życzeń, kiedy tylko udało mu się opuścić – po godzinie tortur psychicznych – klasę Binnsa, w której powietrze nadal nosiło zapach stetryczałych magów z początku wieków średnich. Niewiele pomagały próby skupienia uwagi na zimowych pejzażach za oknem, bo zamkowe błonia, drzewa, ścieżki i widoczne poniżej dachy niższych kondygnacji okryte były przytłaczającą bielą. Syriusz mógłby przysiąc, że ta aseptyczność śniegu za oknem komponowała się z białymi ścianami klasy, oczyszczając umysł z jakichkolwiek kreatywnych myśli. A kiedyś był gotowy założyć się z Lunatykiem, że historia magii nie może być z roku na rok coraz nudniejsza. O naiwności.

Sev okupował Strefę "Niczego Nie Dotykaj", przelewając połyskujący złotawo płyn do szklanych fiolek. Nie wydał nawet dźwięku, nauczony doświadczeniem roku biernego współuczestniczenia w dyskusyjnie legalnej, eliksirowej aktywności, czekając aż Ślizgon skończy. Dopiero, kiedy ostatnia ampuła została zakorkowana, odważył się werbalnie zasygnalizować swoją obecność.

- Skończyłeś Felix Felicis?

Snape odstawił kilka napełnionych fiolek na półkę, dokładnie je oznaczając magicznymi sygnaturami i dorzucając dodatkowe zaklęcia przeciw niechcianym potencjalnym użytkownikom. Ta mikstura naprawdę była skarbem na miarę Świętego Graala. Na uporządkowanym blacie zostały dwie porcje.

- No to teraz kwestia ceny – oznajmił Syriusz, pożądliwie spoglądając na złoty eliksir. Wcześniej ustalili, że Sev poda swoje warunki odnośnie zapłaty, kiedy skończy pracę nad produktem.

- Przysługa – powiedział krótko, zaskakując Gryfona. – Będziesz mi winny przysługę i kiedy się na nią powołam, nie będzie dyskusji.

- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że będę tego żałować? – Syriusz baczniej skupił wzrok na onyksowych tęczówkach, próbując coś z nich wyczytać.

- Nie zażądam niczego, co zmusiłoby cię do złamania prawa – doprecyzował.

- No, bardzo mnie uspokoiłeś – zirytował się Black. Chciał przytaknąć i zaufać Sevowi, bo wiedział, że Ślizgon ma całkiem mocny kręgosłup moralny, na swój pokrętny, severusowy sposób. Problem w tym, że Syriusz widział już, jak Ślizgon potraktował swoje własne zasady przy okazji czasowego pozbawienia magii Regulusa i nawet nie próbował udawać, że drugi raz tego by nie zrobił. Black chciał Felix Felicis, ale nie wiedział, czy aż tak bardzo.

Ta pieprzona przyjaźń, czy jak to tam nazywać, była naprawdę nadzwyczaj wymagająca, a Ślizgon niczego nie ułatwiał.

- Przemyślę to, Sev – odpowiedział wreszcie.

Jak się spodziewał, Snape nie okazał szczególnego zdziwienia i obojętnie odstawił obie fiolki na odpowiednią półkę, wcześniej skrupulatnie je oznaczając.

- Wczoraj, na eliksirach – nadal stojąc plecami powiedział nagle, dziwnie niebezpiecznym głosem – odniosłem wrażenie, że Gryfoni nie mają zamiaru odpuścić Flintowi za mecz.

- James nie był uszczęśliwiony, ale dał temu spokój. My nic nie kombinujemy – zadeklarował Black.

- Syriusz, lepiej żeby nikomu nie przydarzył się nieprzewidziany wypadek – ostrzegł Sev, wpatrując się w twarz Gryfona. – To był zwykły wybryk w ramach rywalizacji między Domami i tak ma zostać albo będą problemy.

- Jesteś paranoikiem. Nie każdy ma ślizgońskie ciągoty do ciągłego kombinowania – odparował Black w lekkim tonie, jego rozmówca się jednak nie rozluźnił.

Chwilę jeszcze mierzyli się wzrokiem, ale Snape dał za wygraną, przewrócił oczami i rozłożył się nad esejem na zaklęcia, którego Syriusz jeszcze nie zaczął pisać. Z niechęcią chłopak podniósł się z mięciusiej kanapy w lamparcie cętki i zostawił Seva z zadaniem domowym, by skompletować materiały do swojego własnego.

Kiedy zbiegał po schodach, jego uwagę przykuł niecodzienny harmider w głębi korytarza na szóstym piętrze, a widok okupującego wejście do męskiej łazienki tłumu co najmniej go zaniepokoił. Musiało się coś stać, bo przez siedemnaście lat życia nie widział nigdy kolejki w męskim kiblu. Przepchnął się przez stłoczonych gapiów i wszedł do środka. Przeklął, kiedy zobaczył powód zbiegowiska i niewybrednych żartów, powtarzanych przez widzów za jego plecami.

U sufitu malowniczo prezentował się magicznie podwieszony Call Flint ze zniczem w zębach, doczepionymi skrzydełkami i bez wierzchniej garderoby, a brak jego werbalnej reakcji, przy jednoczesnych chaotycznych próbach przełamania unieruchamiającego zaklęcia, nasuwał wniosek, że został także uciszony za pomocą czarów. Wszystko byłoby pięknie, a wyczyn wskoczyłby do pierwszej piątki najlepszych akcji tego dziesięciolecia, niezmiennie od lat okupowanej przez dokonania Huncwotów, gdyby części sufitu obok Ślizgona nie pokrywały oczojebnie różowe litery, ozdobione słodkimi serduszkami – dziwnie znajoma aranżacja – układające się w napis _I Czarna Magia dupa, kiedy Gryfonów kupa._

No to wracamy do posranej rzeczywistości. I Sev się wścieknie, jak nic.

* * *

Potrzebował całych pięciu minut przysłuchiwania się półgłośnym konwersacjom w pokoju wspólnym, nawet nie wychylając się z ciemnego kąta tuż obok wejścia, aby zorientować się w sytuacji. Równie bezgłośnie, jak się pojawił, opuścił pomieszczenia Slytherinu, kierując się ku wyższym piętrom.

Był naprawdę wściekły, ale złość widać nie stępiła mu zmysłów do tego stopnia, by nie usłyszał aksamitnego i jednocześnie chłodnego głosu za swoimi placami, który wezwał go po nazwisku. Zatrzymał się w półmroku korytarza i opanował emocje, na ile mógł, zanim odwrócił się do rozmówczyni. Kiedy napotkał jej idealnie zimne, ciemnofioletowe oczy, sam też miał już na sobie maskę obojętności. Rozmowa oko w oko z tą konkretną Ślizgonką, z pominięciem takich koniecznych środków, byłaby na granicy próby samobójczej.

- Greengrass – odezwał się do niej krótko, nie bardzo wiedząc, co szara eminencja Domu Węży robi, zatrzymując go w ciemnym przejściu. – Czemu zawdzięczam ten zaszczyt?

Dziewczyna, zanim ponownie się do niego odezwała, wykonała ledwie zauważalny ruch różdżką i niewerbalnie nałożyła na nich zaklęcie wyciszające i prawdopodobnie ochronne, chyba Salvio hexia, jak ocenił z niepokojem. Cholera, naprawdę potrzebował się podszkolić w tym zakresie.

- Slytherin musi odpowiednio zareagować na incydent z Flintem – zaczęła pewnie, ale Severus domyślił się po oszczędności w jej słowach i wyczuwalnej rezerwie, że czuje się niekomfortowo.

_Jasne_, pomyślał w duchu, _w końcu stoi sama w mroku z półkrwi odrzutem, mogłaby jeszcze coś paskudnego złapać_. Pozwolił sobie na delikatne zmrużenie powiek, które można było odczytać, jako wyczekiwanie, ale nie próbę szydzenia z rozmówcy. Lepiej było nie przeholować. Kiedy Ślizgonka dalej milczała, zdecydował pociągnąć temat.

- Flint jest uczniem szóstego roku. Bardziej odpowiednią osobą w tej sprawie byłby, zamiast mnie, Tertius Avery. On na pewno nie pozostawi tematu bez nagłośnienia.

- Z tego powodu nie rozmawiam z Averym – zaskoczyła go bezpośredniością Greengrass.

- Zalecałbym jednak odwołanie się do jego mądrości, bo niewątpliwie przewyższa moją – stwierdził chłopak. Zdecydował w tym momencie, że musi się z tego wyplatać, bo chyba właśnie, wbrew swojej woli, został wciągnięty w przepychanki na najwyższych stołkach, których z takim zacięciem starał się unikać od sześciu lat.

Aretha Greengrass chwilę wyraźnie się wahała, ale nie zrobiła kroku w tył, zdeterminowana, by kontynuować tą wieloznaczną konwersację.

- Pozwolę sobie się z tym nie zgodzić. – A teraz już Snape miał problem z ukryciem zaskoczenia. – Jak pokazało doświadczenie, poleganie na Tertiusie nie leży w interesie całego Slytherinu.

- Popraw mnie, ale myślałem, że Avery przejął schedę po Blacku, włącznie z jego – zrobił wymowną pauzę – zapleczem militarnym.

W fiolecie jej oczu pojawiło się niezdecydowanie. Na sekundę, bo po chwili znów były jak stal, zimne i niebezpieczne.

- Regulsa cechowała zdrowa rozwaga – zaczęła, ale urwała z niesmakiem – do pewnego momentu – poprawiła się. – Tertiusowi tego brakuje. Jego brak rozsądku i wyważenia szkodzi Slytherinowi. Nie wolno mu zostawić wolnej ręki w sprawie Flinta.

- Wciąż nie widzę w tym mojej osoby – oznajmił zimno Severus. – Oczekujesz, że wytoczę wojnę Avery'emu?

Wymownego spojrzenia Ślizgonki nie można było odczytać inaczej, jak tylko jako przytaknięcie.

- Co pozwala ci zakładać, że życie mi zbrzydło? – zapytał bez ogródek, naprawdę ciekawy odpowiedzi.

- Zapanowałeś nad sytuacją u Dumbledore'a i nie przejąłeś się reakcją Avery'ego. Widzisz różnicę między tym, co zrobił Flint Potterowi, a tym, co przydarzyło się Austen. W Slytherinie jest wielu uczniów, nie wyłączając mnie, którzy chcą po prostu skończyć szkołę bez ekscesów i zająć się swoim życiem. Sprowadzanie kłopotów na Dom Węży jest sprowadzaniem kłopotów na poszczególnych Ślizgonów i stawianiem w złym świetle naszych rodzin. Nie wszystkim arystokratom przyświecają aspiracje… ekstremistyczne. – Przerwała na chwilę, by upewnić się, że poprawnie ją zrozumiał. – Hierarchia w wyższych sferach to sieć skomplikowanych powiązań i mojemu ojcu, dla przykładu, daleko będzie do szczęścia, jeśli na jego nazwisku poużywa sobie Rita Skeeter w kontekście jakiejś hogwarckiej afery.

- To nadal nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie – wciął się, kiedy tylko przestała mówić. – Jeśli nie wszyscy podzielają punkt widzenia Avery'ego, to dlaczego akurat ja mam nadstawiać głowę?

- Ależ to jest odpowiedź na twoje pytanie – powiedziała z naciskiem – _Snape_.

Miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale pozwolił sobie tylko na lekkie uniesienie kącików ust. Jego twarz nie odbijała odrobiny rozbawienia.

- Jestem nikim – stwierdził bez zażenowania. Brak reakcji Greengrass nie wymagał komentarza.

- Nie jesteś obciążony powinnościami w stosunku do wymagającej rodziny, nie masz ambicji, aby piąć się w hierarchii Slytherinu, ani obowiązku podporządkowywać się latoroślom wielkich rodów, bo nie zależy od tego twoja przyszłość. Nigdy nie będziesz miał wspólnej przyszłości z uczniami Slytherinu – zaznaczyła bez ogródek, beznamiętnie. – Możesz podejmować działania, na które my nie możemy sobie pozwolić. Postawiłeś się już Avery'emu, nie będę dochodzić dlaczego, wystarczy mi świadomość, że masz na to dość ikry.

- Greengrass, bez urazy, ale każdy Ślizgon z osobna gówno mnie obchodzi. Jak powiedziałaś, nie zależy mi na waszym kółku wzajemnej adoracji. Skutecznie trzymałem się od tego z daleka przez całą naukę w Hogwarcie i palcem nie ruszę w sprawie Flinta – podsumował, chociaż nie do końca było to zgodne z prawdą. Miał z planach przeprowadzić własne śledztwo i ubiec Avery'ego, żeby szlag go trafił. Za to sam Flint i ślizgońska polityka – rzeczywiście – nawet mu koło dupy nie latały.

No dobra, właściwie chodziło też o jakieś poczucie sprawiedliwości, ale podarował sobie wyjaśnianie, jako że wysoce niekulturalne było mówienie w obecności Greengrass językiem, którego jego rozmówczyni nie była w stanie zrozumieć. A może w jeszcze większym stopniu Severusowi zależało na spokoju w szkole? Styczeń, a teraz kilka tygodni po ataku na Austen, były – delikatnie mówiąc – trudne dla całego Hogwartu, co odbijało się też na jego własnym samopoczuciu. I dodatkowo, eskalacja wrogości między Domami zawsze pociągała za sobą ofiary. Nie mógł dopuścić, by Lily znów znalazła się na linii ognia.

- Moim zamiarem było tylko poinformowanie, że – o ile pojawi się satysfakcjonujący sposób na rozwiązanie sprawy Flinta bez angażowania niepotrzebnych rozwiązań siłowych – Slytherin, jak i sam zainteresowany, nie będą robić przeszkód – podsumowała wymownie, starannie unikając stwierdzenia wprost, że Ślizgoni nie poprą Avery'ego w jego pomysłach zostawiania dookoła siebie zgliszczy.

Taka deklaracja świadczyła o przeniesieniu środka ciężkości w Domu Węży w stronę mniej radykalnych działań. Severus był prawdziwie zaskoczony.

Ślizgonka sięgnęła po różdżkę i bez poruszenia wargami zdjęła zaklęcia, ukrywające całą rozmowę przed niepożądanymi uszami. Skinęła lekko, nie pozwalając, by choć jeden jasny kosmyk zmienił swoje miejsce w jej idealnie upiętej fryzurze i odwróciła się w stronę wejścia do dormitorium, by po chwili zniknąć za kamienną ścianą.

Severus obrócił twarz i skierował się w stronę schodów.

* * *

Kiedy wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, zastał na kanapach i fotelach, sąsiadujących z kominkiem, niemal wszystkich Gryfonów. Tych dwóch, których obecności potrzebował, akurat brakowało. Postanowił zaczekać, by nie rozminąć się z przyjaciółmi na korytarzach Hogwartu, a w najgorszym razie oczekiwał spotkać ich niedługo w Wielkiej Sali na kolacji.

Napotkał miodowe tęczówki Vitalii, której złote włosy wydawały się płonąć od jasnego blasku ognia, drgającego w palenisku się za jej plecami i – nie wiedzieć czemu – poczuł się jakoś lepiej. Dołączył do niej bez słowa na kanapie, a kiedy delikatnie oparł się o nią, poczuł subtelne drżenie i nie była to reakcja jego organizmu. Pomimo bliskości kominka, dłonie dziewczyny, gdy ujął je w swoje, wydały się mu nieprzyjemnie chłodne, jak zapewne reszta jej ciała, wstrząsana ledwie wyczuwalnymi dreszczami. Chociaż na twarzy miała beztroski uśmiech, nie obejmował on oczu, niepokojąco niespokojnych.

Vitalia się bała, podczas gdy cała reszta lwiej ferajny zanosiła się ze śmiechu na wzmianki o pechowej przygodzie Calla Flinta. Krótkowzroczni idioci.

Po jakimś kwadransie do pokoju wspólnego weszli James z Remusem i po ich minach Syriusz wiedział już, że są na bieżąco z dzisiejszymi rewelacjami.

- Ubaw po pachy, chłopaki – włączył się do żywej wymiany nowin Potter, nie podzielając wesołości kolegów – pogratulować.

- Może dojdzie do zakutych, żmijowatych łbów, że ich czystokrwiste dupy nie są nietykalne – rzucił jakiś dowcipniś z piątego roku, najwyraźniej nie wyłapując niebezpiecznej nutki w głosie niedawnego Huncwota.

- Logan, podziwiam twój entuzjazm – wycedził Lupin, nawet nie kamuflując złości. – Chyba już odbyliśmy rozmowę o tym, że prefektowanie nie sprowadza się do robienia z siebie idioty.

W stronę dwóch świeżo przybyłych zwróciły się twarze całego pokoju wspólnego.

- Nie będę prowadził śledztwa i dochodził, kto wpadł na ten genialny pomysł i komu zawdzięczamy wykonanie, ale zwrócę tylko uwagę, że ze strony dowcipnisia miło by było, gdyby odwiedził koleżankę albo kolegę, który w ramach reakcji Ślizgonów trafi do Pomfrey czy zaliczy dłuższy pobyt w Mungu – oświecił tępawych Gryfonów Remus. – Vitalia zapewne posłuży pomocą w wyjaśnieniu, jak funkcjonuje system wizyt.

Wszystkie oczy natychmiast spoczęły na wspomnianej Gryfonce, a ona nie udawała już, że się świetnie bawi. Syriusz pozwolił, by odrobinę mocniej się w niego wtuliła.

- Szlag, tak o tym nie pomyślałem – padło od strony fotela pod przeciwległą ścianą.

- Myślicie, że znowu się skończy, jak ostatnio? – powiedział ktoś inny.

- Głupi eliksir Flinta był zwyczajnym wygłupem i ja, jako poszkodowany, tak do tego podszedłem, geniusze – nie wytrzymał Potter. – Naiwnie założyłem, że Gryfoni nie są tępi i potrafią odróżnić próbę trwałego okaleczenia od bezwypadkowego wyeliminowania przeciwnika ze sportowych rozgrywek. Za co zresztą Ślizgoni już stracili punkty, a Flint będzie grzał na wiosnę ławę. Czy wy macie po pięć lat i gazet nie czytacie? Przeszkadzało wam, że od tygodnia nie musieliśmy się już poruszać po Hogwarcie w grupach minimum trzyosobowych?

- Dobra, James – wtrącił się Remus, powstrzymując przyjaciela przed powiedzeniem czegoś, czego mógłby żałować. – Po prostu nie odstawcie więcej nic podobnego i módlcie się do Merlina, żeby Lily Evans jakoś zniosła reakcję McGonagall, a ta dogadała się ze Slughornem – dodał zmęczonym głosem. – I zasada grupowego poruszania się po Hogwarcie oraz zakaz wychodzenia po kolacji za próg Wieży Gryffindora zostają przywrócone do odwołania.

Odezwało się kilka jęków, ale piorunujący wzrok Pottera uciszył wszelkie protesty, zwłaszcza, że do zgromadzonych dołączyła Evans. Zignorowała pytające spojrzenia Gryfonów, podchodząc do Lupina, opierającego się o ścianę za plecami Syriusza.

- Remus, za pięć minut mamy spotkanie u Dumbledore'a.

- Tak z marszu? – zdziwił się tamten.

- Dopóki nie skończą się dodatkowe zajęcia z numerologii. – Evans nie wyjaśniła nic więcej.

- Czekajcie, mam pomysł – rzucił niespodziewanie James i uśmiechnął się niewesoło. Całą trójką ruszyli do owalnego gabinetu dyrektora.

Black odetchnął z ulgą, bo jeśli dobrze kalkulował, to chęć zażegnania otwartego konfliktu podzielała także druga strona, skoro zdecydowano się skonfrontować, zanim rozmowy przy kolacji w Wielkiej Sali rozdmuchają incydent do rozmiarów, nad którymi trudno będzie zapanować.

* * *

Dumbledore patrzył z zaciekawieniem zza połówek swoich okularów, przenosząc wzrok z Flinta na Pottera. Dyskusja tym razem toczyła się w cywilizowanych warunkach, bo – pechowo – Tertius Avery, który zapewne miałby coś do dodania od siebie, miał właśnie zajęcia z numerologii. A to ci przypadek.

- Bo widzi pan, dyrektorze – kontynuował szukający Gryffindoru. – Mam spaczone poczucie humoru.

Severus mimowolnie wrednie się uśmiechnął.

- Ach tak, Jamesie? Profesorowie Slughorn i McGonagall zdają się nadal pozostawiać w niewiedzy, a i ja przyznaję, że nie rozumiem.

- Po prostu po swojemu trochę przeholowałem, dyrektorze. Ostatnio wyszedłem z wprawy, co to siedzenie w książkach robi z człowiekiem? Nie myślałem, że będzie z tego taka afera – nieskładnie tłumaczył się dalej Potter, grając doskonale zagubionego. Snape był pod wrażeniem jego aktorskich zdolności. – W końcu to tylko małe przepychanki między uczniami – dodał, odwracając się w stronę Flinta.

Szukający Slytherinu był z kolei prawdziwie zagubiony i dla odmiany bardzo starał się to ukryć. Doskonale wiedział, że to nie Potter umieścił go pod sufitem, ale mądrze nie zaprzeczał, skoro wszyscy pozostali zdawali się to łykać, a samozwańczy agresor za ich cichym przyzwoleniem sprzedawał swoją bajeczkę.

- A to o Czarnej Magii na suficie? – zapytał Horacy Slughorn, jako jedyny wykazujący jawny brak przekonania. – Takich oskarżeń nie można zignorować.

- Yyy, mała literówka – łgał Gryfon. – Miało być _czarna mamba_, nawiązanie do węża, rozumie profesor. Jestem trochę roztrzepany i nawet nie zauważyłem. Zresztą, dlaczego miałbym oskarżać Flinta o praktykowanie Czarnej Magii, skoro wiemy wszyscy, że tamten eliksir, którego mi nie zaaplikował – zaznaczył mocniej – nie był czarno magiczny?

- Panie Potter, a więc obstaje pan przy tym, że to tylko głupi wybryk? – upewnił się opiekun Slytherinu.

- Zdarza mi się nie grzeszyć mądrością, profesorze. Byłem trochę wytrącony z równowagi za ten ostatni mecz i może ociupinkę przesadziłem.

- Callu, czy takie wyjaśnienie cię satysfakcjonuje? – upewniał się Dumbledore, obdarzając chłopaka promiennym uśmiechem, co tylko pogłębiło jego wyraźną dezorientację.

Flint zerknął na Greengrass, a jej wyraz twarzy pozostawał chłodny i zdystansowany. Nie wykazywała chęci włączenia się w dyskusję.

- Tak, nie czuję się szczególnie pokrzywdzony – stwierdził, gapiąc się w podłogę.

- Rozumiem, w takim razie jakieś sugestie odnośnie kary, Minerwo?

- Pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru za niesportowe zachowanie pana Pottera – zawiesiła głos, by po chwili dokończyć – oraz wyłączenie z pierwszego meczu po wznowieniu rozgrywek.

Severus zachował absolutnie beznamiętny wyraz twarzy, ale jego ciemne oczy zapewne uzewnętrzniały satysfakcję, kiedy Potter przeklął bezgłośnie.

- A więc, moi drodzy – odezwał się dyrektor, taksując ich nagle zimnym i nieprzyjemnie przeszywającym wzrokiem – po sto punktów od Gryffindoru i Slytherinu za perfidne łganie dyrektorowi i opiekunom Domów. – Snape wstrzymał oddech. Szlag, chyba jednak przegięli. – Z pewnych względów na tym poprzestanę, ale oczekuję, że nigdy już nie spotkamy się tu w podobnych warunkach. I to by było na tyle – dokończył starzec, znów dobrotliwym tonem.

Wszyscy obecni podnieśli się z miejsc z widoczną ulgą, gotowi jak najszybciej stąd uciec.

- Przepraszam, dyrektorze? – odezwał się Potter, a Severusa nagle dopadły złe przeczucia.

- Tak, mój chłopcze?

- Eee, mogę dostać dropsa? – wypalił Gryfon.

Snape nie przejmował się, że odruchowo przyłożył otwartą dłonią w swoje czoło, bo ten sam gest powtórzyła gryfońska reprezentacja, nie wyłączając McGonagall.

Gryfoni ruszyli w kierunku swojej wieży, a dwoje siódmorocznych prefektów Slytherinu – dając się wyprzedzić Flintowi i młodszej koleżance – w stronę lochów. Kiedy w ciszy zeszli schodami do korytarza, prowadzącego do skąpanego w zieleni dormitorium, Greengrass zatrzymała się i odwróciła, stając z nim twarzą w twarz.

- Jutro Avery nie omieszka okazać niezadowolenia z odsunięcia go i polubownego zakończenia sprawy – poinformowała dziewczyna beznamiętnie, jakby i bez tego nie wiedział, że idąc do Slughorna z propozycją natychmiastowego rozwiązania naglącego problemu, dorobił się niebezpiecznego wroga w postaci szóstorocznego prefekta. – Slytherin nie wystąpi otwarcie przeciwko Tertiusowi – upewniła go, badając wzrokiem jego twarz, a on miał nadzieję, że nic z niej nie wyczytała. – Poza tym masz w analogicznych sytuacjach poparcie Domu. Ponadto, nie obchodzi mnie, jakie działania podejmujesz, dopóki nie szkodzą one Slytherinowi.

Wyszeptał hasło i pozwolił przejść dziewczynie pierwszej przez ruchomą ścianę, odprowadzając ją wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknęła za drzwiami, prowadzącymi do jej sypialni. Severus zganił się w myślach za to, że do tej pory w swojej ignorancji nigdy nie ocenił właściwie prawdziwej pozycji Arethy Greengrass w Domu Węży. Niewychylająca się, zazwyczaj milcząca, słuchająca i obserwująca była szarą eminencją Slytherinu, a on w tej chwili zdecydował, że nigdy już nie pozwoli sobie na jej zlekceważenie.

Wszedł do swojego dormitorium, z ironicznym uśmiechem na ustach, rozluźniając się, co rzadko mu się tutaj zdarzało. Nie tyle budującą wydawała mu się świadomość, że miał poparcie Slytherinu, co raczej ta, że – poza sukinsynami – widocznie uchowało się tu kilku prawdziwych Ślizgonów.

* * *

_Za komentarze, niezwykle konstruktywne, dzięki. _

OliveB_ - Kwestia fiolek. Jak najbardziej, zgadzam się, że sprawdzanie każdej z osobna jest bez sensu. Skrót myślowy ;) Chłopaki testowali porcję prosto z kociołka (co chyba wspominane było już parę razy), a potem rozlewali produkt odpowiednio porcjowany, bo cała transza była przecież identyczna, jak próbka. Sprawdzana była w ten sposób cała partia, tak jak - analogicznie - robi się podobne testy choćby w rozlewniach jogurtów. Po prostu nic "niesprawdzonego" nie opuszczało Pokoju Życzeń._

_Dziurawiec. Potraktowałam sprawę w ten sposób, że każda ingrediencja, wykorzystywana do eliksirów, nabiera specyficznych właściwości, różnych od tych, jakie miałaby samoistnie. W końcu do aspektu kulinarnego dochodzi magia, bez niej wyszłaby niesmaczna zupka, zamiast mikstury o magicznych właściwościach. Przykład - ludzki organizm zasadniczo nie strawia padliny, a czym jest kawałek padłego (czy tam ubitego i nie najświeższego, do tego surowego) nietoperza, zmumifikowane cośtam, __skóra węża__ lub chrząszcze (chityna, nie idzie jej przetrawić) czy jakaś zatęchła krew salamandry? Każdy czarodziej trafiałby po czymś takim do Munga na OIOM z galopującą biegunką i ostrymi torsjami ;)_

_Kwestia Petera ma się tak, że do jego relacji z Huncowtami nic nie miało pogodzenie się Jamesa i Syriusza. Chłopaki załapali zwyczajnie, że to żadna "przyjaźń" nie była. Huncwockie wygłupy się skończyły, a tylko to Petera z nimi trzymało. Amen. (Ekhm... No dobra, kiedyś się Pettigrew prawdopodobnie pojawi... W dalekiej przyszłości... W końcu Syriusz musi za coś iść siedzieć... ;))_


	39. Closer

Śnieg delikatnie wirował na wietrze, poruszając krótkimi kosmykami złotych włosów Vitalii, opadającymi na jej kark. Mroźne powietrze nie drażniło im, chronionym zaklęciami ocieplającymi, nieopatulonej skóry. Syriusz po raz kolejny docenił użyteczność magii. W towarzystwie roześmianej Gryfonki robił to niespodziewanie często, odkrywając drobne przyjemności, płynące z tego, że mógł korzystać z czarów, do których przyzwyczaił się od dziecka i zaczął je traktować jako nieodłączną część swojej codzienności, niesprawiedliwie niedocenianą. Delikatnie strzepał białe płatki z jasnych kosmyków, co zostało nagrodzone niezwykle pociągającym pąsowym rumieńcem na dziewiczym licu.

- Ujmująco szarmanckie – skomentowała dziewczyna, mocniej wtulając się w jego ramię – chociaż bardziej cenię sobie zaklęcie, dzięki któremu jutro nie obudzę się z kłopotliwymi odmrożeniami.

Tylko się lekko uśmiechnął. Vitalia, wcześniej genialna jeśli chodziło o zaklęcia zabezpieczające i lecznicze, radziła sobie z nimi zdecydowanie słabiej, odkąd zamieniła głogową różdżkę na jej wierzbowy odpowiednik. Teraz z dużo większą łatwością przychodziło jej rzucanie ofensywnych zaklęć, ale smoczy rdzeń uparcie opierał się bardziej defensywnej magii. Wiedział, że ją to frustruje, ale jednocześnie umacnia jej determinację. Przez te dwa miesiące zrobiła niebywałe postępy i na zajęciach z obrony stała się wymagającym przeciwnikiem. Zmianę profilu swojej magii tłumaczyła tym, że skoro zaakceptowała ją różdżka zupełnie innego rodzaju, niż ta, którą kupiła u Ollivandera po jedenastych urodzinach, to widocznie nieco zmieniło się także spektrum jej mocy magicznej. Syriusz nie potrzebował wyjaśnień, by dostrzec, że atak w Hogsmeade skłonił ją do ujawnienia wojowniczej strony osobowości, nie okaleczając się przy tym z jakiejś naturalnej dla niej łagodności. Gryfonka, na pierwszy rzut oka łatwa do zaszufladkowania, pod powierzchownością trzpiotki skrywała waleczną naturę, cięty dowcip i żywą inteligencję. Zawsze dobrze się czuli w swoim towarzystwie, ale do niedawna nie rozmawiali ze sobą naprawdę. Ostatnio rozumieli się niemal bez słów.

- Czasem mam ochotę wyemigrować z tego wariatkowa i zaszyć się na innej planecie. O, gdzieś tam – wskazała wyciągniętą ręką w kierunku gwieździstego nieba.

Syriusz miał świadomość, że dziewczyna potrzebowała odskoczni po stresach, będących następstwem meczu ze Slytherinem. W pokoju wspólnym była jak zawsze roześmiana, ale jej nerwowość zdradzały oczy. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że złość, gniew czy choćby niepokój trzeba było z siebie wyrzucić, by nie zacząć niebezpiecznie staczać się po równi pochyłej. W jakiś sposób do niego dotarło, że właśnie dlatego ludzie sięgali do zakazanej Czarnej Magii – czerpała ona z negatywnych emocji i była zniewalająco nieokiełznana, bo jej użytkownicy karmili ją ciemniejszą częścią swojej duszy, budowaną na skumulowanych, bolesnych przeżyciach. Uwalniali ten balast, zespojony z niszczycielską mocą i właśnie to wprawiało mrocznych magów w taką euforię. To właśnie widział w oczach Regulusa, kiedy rozmawiał z nim poprzednim razem. Jakaś jego część wierzyła, że młodszy brat skaził się Ciemną Stroną, bo po prostu był nieszczęśliwy i miał pecha nie spotkać ostatnio nikogo, kogo by to odrobinę obchodziło. Uzmysłowiła mu to nieświadomie Evans, kiedy napadła na Syriusza po spotkaniu u Dumbledore'a i dała mu bardzo emocjonalnie do zrozumienia, że w jakiś sposób zależy jej, by podobny los nie spotkał Seva. Nadal nie rozgryzł do końca, na czym polegała dziwaczna relacja między tą dwójką, ale nie miał już wątpliwości, że nie była to forma jednostronnej troski. Może byli kiedyś dla siebie czymś w rodzaju rodziny z wyboru i coś z tego nadal przetrwało?

Syriusz z kolei, zanim nawet zdał sobie z tego sprawę, samozwańczo uczynił się odpowiedzialnym za dbanie o równowagę emocjonalną Vitalii Austen. Nie wiedział, ile było w tym poczucia winy za wypadek, który ją pośrednio przez ich nieostrożność spotkał, a ile czystego egoizmu, bo jej obecność wpływała także dobrze na jego stan psychiczny. A może po części zagłuszał wyrzuty sumienia związane z faktem, że dobrowolnie się w tym czarno magicznym syfie umoczył? Prawdopodobnie wszystkiego po trochu. Przede wszystkim jednak było mu dobrze ze świadomością, że jest komuś potrzebny.

- Tamtych okolic nie polecam – odpowiedział lekko, obejmując jej drobną dłoń swoją i nakierowując palec wskazujący na skupisko jaśniejszych gwiazd. – Widzisz te trzy blisko siebie… dwie niżej i te kilka nad nimi? To konstelacja Oriona. Zdecydowanie wolę tego na nieboskłonie, bo w wersji człekokształtnej jest strasznym palantem. A tamten punkt na lewo to Bellatrix, imienniczka klinicznego przypadku psychopatki. Po drugiej stronie – przesunął jej dłoń wraz ze swoją – czerwonawo migocze Arcturus. Do pary jest Regulus, o tam, w gwiazdozbiorze Lwa. O, mamy jeszcze Alapharda. A tutaj Andromedę i Cyngusa, łacińskiego Łabędzia – kontynuował, kreśląc w powietrzu wyimaginowane kształty gwiazdozbiorów. – Cała wspaniała rodzina Blacków, jakby mało im było stołków w Wizengamocie i parkietów na czystokrwistych salonach.

Vitalia podniosła się na łokciach zafascynowana i nachyliła nad nim, a on mógłby przysiąc, że jej oczy odbijały blask całego gwiezdnego blackowego klanu.

- W twojej rodzinie wszyscy noszą astronomiczne imiona? – zapytała, odrywając się na chwilę od nocnego nieba.

- Rodzinna tendencja do podbudowywania ego – skwitował z lekkim zażenowaniem. Zawsze uważał to za głupie, a przynajmniej odkąd zorientował się, skąd wzięło korzenie jego imię.

- Uważam, że jest w tym coś pięknego, prawdziwie magicznego – nie zgodziła się z nim Vitalia, znów odwracając twarz do gwiazd. – Kiedy słuchałam wykładów o ciałach niebieskich na astronomii, miałam ochotę rozbić głowę o ścianę, takie to było drętwe i nudnawe. Ale w tym – zatoczyła ręką okrąg, jakby obejmując nim wycinek ciemnego nieba – jest coś magicznego. A gdzie mam szukać Syriusza?

Uśmiechnął się i znów chwycił jej dłoń, by wskazać konstelację Wielkiego Psa.

- Ta najjaśniejsza gwiazda, nieprzyjemnie blisko Oriona i Bellatrix – doprecyzował zgryźliwie. – Wspaniałe imię po prostu.

Dziewczyna zerknęła na niego odrobinę zdziwiona, ale także wyczuwalnie zaintrygowana. Nie potrafił odmówić błyskom w jej miodowych oczach i wziął się za nieskładne wyjaśnianie powodu swojej nieustającej irytacji.

- Większość gwiazd i konstelacji, nazwanych jeszcze w starożytności, odwołuje się do mitów. Na przykład taki Orion był myśliwym, Andromeda – księżniczką…

- A Syriusz?

- Psem – wymamrotał Black, a Gryfonka wybuchła szczerym śmiechem, opadając w jego ramiona. – Mogło być gorzej – obruszał się na jawny brak empatii. – Przynajmniej to najjaśniejsza gwiazda na nieboskłonie. Procjon, zwany też Antecanisem – dłonią pokazał drugi, nieco mniej zaznaczający się na tle czerni punkt – ma równie pieską nazwę, ale nie jest tak zachwycający – wyszczerzył się – i nie zazdroszczę pechowcowi, którego tym imieniem obdarują nieogarnięci mitologicznie rodzice.

- I tak uważam, że to urocze. Może nieco pompatyczny zwyczaj – zauważyła z wrednawym uśmieszkiem – ale przeuroczy. U Averych numerują potomstwo, więc mogłeś naprawdę trafić gorzej – dodała i oboje zaczęli się tarzać w śniegu, krztusząc się ze śmiechu.

Kiedy z powrotem wkradli się do Wieży Gryffindora, duża wskazówka zegara w pokoju wspólnym przesunęła się niebezpiecznie w dół prawej strony tarczy. Kompletnie stracili poczucie czasu, nie pierwszy raz zresztą. Odruchowo strzepał jej z grzywki zamarznięte drobinki śniegu, które nie zdążyły się jeszcze rozpuścić i zmoczyć jej włosów, a dziewczyna zaplotła dłonie na jego karku i przyciągnęła twarz chłopaka bliżej swojej. Znowu poczuł od niej zapach skoszonej trawy, ziół i słońca – zupełnie niewytłumaczalna okoliczność o tej parszywej porze roku. Usta jednak, kiedy ich zakosztował, w żadnym razie nie smakowały chlorofilem, ale czymś lekko słodkim, a może bardziej cytrusowym? Tak właściwie to chyba ta dziewczyna po prostu odbierała mu zmysły i jakoś nie miał zamiaru protestować.

- Dobranoc, gwiezdny chłopcze – wyszeptała mu do ucha, przejeżdżając palcami po małżowinie, a ustami zahaczając o skórę na szyi.

Miał ochotę znów posmakować jej warg, ale wysunęła mu się z ramion i z figlarnym uśmiechem otworzyła cicho drzwi do swojej sypialni, zostawiając go w progu. Po dobrej minucie, kiedy odzyskał władze nad swoim ciałem, odwrócił się w stronę własnego dormitorium, ale kiedy opadł na łóżko, wiedział już, że dzisiaj spania nie będzie.

* * *

Czuł, jak jego ciało rozluźnia się pod wpływem gorzkiego płynu, rozprzestrzeniającego się po krwiobiegu. W znajomy, przyjemny sposób wracała mu jasność myślenia. Nigdy nie rozumiał ludzi, przedkładających pobudzające eliksiry ponad małą czarną, bez cukru i innych ingrediencji.

Zmęczenie po kolejnej nieprzespanej nocy powoli ustępowało, przechodząc w uczucie ożywienia. Nie był tak głupi, jak jeszcze rok temu i wiedział, że tylko skończony kretyn rezygnuje ze snu i jedzenia naiwnie licząc, że można te braki magicznie uzupełnić. System edukacyjny wprowadził jednak szczęśliwie do szkolnego harmonogramu zajęcia z historii magii, więc część nocy odeśpi sobie błogo na lekcji Binnsa.

Początkową euforię, wywołaną odnalezieniem w hogwarckim księgozbiorze kompetentnego źródła wiedzy o sztuce oklumencji, ostudziły godziny zagłębiania się w skomplikowaną treść z informacjami z zakresu wysoko zaawansowanej magii. Severus nie uważał siebie za nieuka, ale połowy z tego, co czytał, nie był w stanie zrozumieć, a i cała reszta wymagała uzupełnienia. Tego rodzaju magii nie można było opanować z pominięciem ćwiczeń praktycznych, a aktualnie nie miał zamiaru zwracać się z prośbą o udzielenie lekcji oklumencji do jedynej osoby, która mogłaby być pomocna. Za cholerę nie chciał mieć Dumbledore'a ponownie w swojej głowie.

Co prawda nie trafił jeszcze na żadną rozbieżność między tym, do czego sam dotarł, a wyjaśnieniami dyrektora, jakkolwiek tamte były bardzo skąpe. Wiedział jednak, że gdzieś jest haczyk i dopóki nie rozgryzie właściwych pobudek starca, nie przestąpi dobrowolnie progu owalnego gabinetu.

Zerknął kątem oka na stół Lwów i dostrzegł Syriusza, sprawiającego wrażenie równie niewyspanego, jak on sam. To spostrzeżenie uświadomiło mu, że od kilku dni Gryfon nie zachodził do Pokoju Życzeń. Zapewne rozbierał na czynniki pierwsze propozycję Ślizgona w związku z Felix Felicis. Właściwie sam do końca nie wiedział, czemu akurat takie rozwiązanie przyszło mu do głowy w ramach zapłaty za uwarzenie bezcennego eliksiru, z czego – swoją drogą – miał mnóstwo przyjemności. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem Severusowi chodziło o wrodzoną potrzebę niezależności. Nie do końca pasował mu stosunek jego własnej zależności od Syriusza. Nienawidził zaciągać długów, a nie mógł udawać, że mieszkanie u Blacka i jego wkład oraz zaangażowanie w planowany na poważnie po zakończeniu nauki biznes, nie były formą zobowiązania, którego Ślizgon za cholerę nie chciał spłacać kolejny raz pomagając jego beztroskim, huncwockim kumplom. Potrzebował psychicznego komfortu, jakiejś podkładki, która pozwoliłaby mu się wycofać w razie konfliktu interesów bez poczucia zostawienia nieuregulowanych spraw.

Bawiła go przy tym myśl, że Black zapewne zachodził w głowę, co Snape kombinuje.

Cóż, w każdym razie teraz zdawał się nie myśleć za dużo, a przynajmniej to wyrażało jego bezrozumne, pozbawione cienia inteligencji, zamglone z braku odpoczynku spojrzenie, którym wodził po Sali jak zbity pies. Nagle coś się zmieniło w szarych oczach, najwyraźniej na widok osoby właśnie dołączającej do wchłaniających śniadanie uczniów, bo Black wyraźnie się ożywił. Upijając kolejny łyk kawy Severus podążył za spojrzeniem Gryfona i sam także od razu pozbył się ostatnich śladów otępienia bezsenną nocą. Do stołu Lwów dosiadły się Lily Evans i Vitalia Austen, angażując uwagę kolegów z roku, ku napływającej falami irytacji Severusa.

Bezceremonialne posłanie go przez Lily w diabły było co najmniej niekomfortowym doświadczeniem, ale świadomość, że wyraźnie przestało ją mierzić towarzystwo Pottera, to już zupełnie co innego. Chwilowo nie miał ochoty oglądać żadnego z nich.

- Jak oni mogą siedzieć ze szlamami? Jak by nie patrzeć, Black i Potter, nawet jeśli nie pojmują znaczenia honoru, nadal są czystokrwiści – usłyszał bliżej środka ślizgońskiego stołu. – Przecież niechęć do szlamowatych wynika z samej czystości magii, nie? To naturalne, jak odruch wymiotny na widok obwisłych cycków McGonagall.

Mimowolnie napiął mięśnie, ale się pohamował. Urządzanie burd w Wielkiej Sali, vis a vis pedagogicznego grona, raczącego się tostami, było zupełnie nie w stylu Snape'a.

- Widocznie są mentalnie ułomni. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie uśmiecha się tak tępawo – skomentował siedzący bliżej Magnus Bletchley.

- Jak to mówią, ten się śmieje… i tak dalej – odezwał się Tertius Avery tajemniczo. – A dzień jeszcze młody… – dodał, morderczo spoglądając na grupkę rozluźnionych Gryfonów.

Severus miał złe przeczucia w związku z tym, że Avery przyjął kilka dni temu nadzwyczaj dobrze wiadomość o załagodzeniu sporu z Gryffindorem po jawnym poniżeniu przed całą szkołą jednego z Węży. Teraz, lustrując jego twarz i analizując niedbały ton, zupełnie nie pasujący do ekscytacji, czającej się w jasnych oczach, nabrał pewności, że coś się święci.

W końcu zbliżało się Boże Narodzenie, więc czemu by nie spodziewać się jakiegoś morderstwa czy dwóch, ewentualnie kilkunastu?

* * *

Od co najmniej godziny powinien być już w swoim dormitorium, bo na drugą noc w plecy pod rząd nie mógł sobie pozwolić, jeśli chciał jutro funkcjonować bez wspomagaczy albo wizyty u Pomfrey. Szczupłe palce, kreślące nieregularne kształty na jego torsie, pomimo dzielącej je od jego skóry bariery w postaci koszuli, skutecznie odganiały z jego głowy wszelkie konstruktywne spostrzeżenia. Dzisiaj – dla odmiany, w związku z szalejącą na zewnątrz śnieżycą – dotykał plecami chłodnej ściany składziku na miotły. Ze względu na ograniczoną ilość przestrzeni, do dzielenia której z Vitalią, opierającą się o niego niespokojnymi dłońmi, zostali zmuszeni okolicznościami, znaleźli się pierwszy chyba raz w tak intymnej sytuacji. Karcił swój umysł za podsyłanie nieczystych myśli, które naginały jego wyobraźnię w stronę wizualizowania sobie, co znajduje się pod niedopiętą damską szatą, narzuconą na luźną bluzkę.

Naprawdę, ta dziewczyna go wykańczała psychicznie i fizycznie, bo pobudzenie, jakie ostatnio towarzyszyło mu przez kilka godzin po odstawieniu jej pod drzwi dziewczęcego dormitorium, skutecznie odganiało sen i pozostawiało poczucie niespełnienia. Za cholerę jednak dobrowolnie by z tego nie zrezygnował.

- Myślisz, że już poszła? – miękko wyszeptały różowe usta, niemal dotykając jego ucha. Teraz był pewien, że dziewczyna robiła to specjalnie, o czym świadczył jej przyciszony, perlisty śmiech – reakcja na mimowolny pomruk zadowolenia, który wyrwał mu się z krtani.

- Vitalia, nawet jeśli Pani Norris przyprowadziła wsparcie w postaci Bazyliszka, to wychodzimy – wymruczał cicho, naprawdę wbrew własnej woli, ale w zgodzie z rozsądkiem, który chyba coś takiego by mu podpowiedział, gdyby akurat cały jego intelektualny potencjał nie wyemigrował w okolice rozporka.

- Naprawdę? – jęknęła Gryfonka z nutką zawodu, potęgując narastanie napięcia w dolnych partiach jego ciała.

- Wychodzimy stąd, albo będą z tego dzieci – wyrwało mu się i dopiero wymowne spojrzenie, które pojawiło się równocześnie z zaskoczeniem na twarzy dziewczyny, uzmysłowiło mu, że powiedział to głośno. Miał ochotę przywalić głową w mur, ale wtedy w ciasnej przestrzeni jeszcze mocniej przywarłby do jej ciała, a jego opanowanie sięgało już bezpiecznej granicy, za którą mieszkały naturalne instynkty i senne fantazje.

Wykrzesawszy z siebie ostatki rozumu sięgnął do klamki i uchylił drzwi. Szczęśliwie korytarz okazał się pusty, więc szybko przepuścił przed sobą Vitalię, zanim kolejna generacja Blacków zdążyła opuścić środowisko naturalne i poznać świat zewnętrzny, krępująco zanieczyszczając mu spodnie i zmuszając go do podjęcia próby samobójczej, nieuniknionej dla zmazania blamażu takiego kalibru.

Nie uległ jej figlarnym uśmiechom i od razu ruszyli do Wieży Gryffindora. Naprawdę potrzebował wziąć prysznic, bardzo chłodny i jeszcze bardziej długi. Inaczej czekała go kolejna noc w plecy, chociaż dochodziła zaledwie dwudziesta trzecia. Nie spodziewał się spotkać o tej porze tłumu w pokoju wspólnym, więc widok całego Domu, zgromadzonego w milczeniu przy kominku, z miejsca obudził w nim niepokój. Poczuł, jak przez ciało Vitalii przebiega dreszcz.

- Co jest? – zapytał możliwie delikatnie stojącego najbliżej wejścia Remusa, a ten podszedł bliżej z niewesołą miną.

- Dzisiaj miały miejsce… ehm… ataki na rodziny kilku aurorów – zaczął półgłosem Lupin, a Syriusz zesztywniał. – Nie ma potwierdzonych ofiar, ale dwa domy zrównano z ziemią i wszystko aż się świeci od Czarnej Magii, więc ciężko ustalić, czy właściciele byli u siebie – przyjaciel przerwał, spoglądając wymownie na katatonicznie kołyszącą się przy ogniu Alice Coote.

- Jej rodzice? – Black wydusił z siebie pytanie, jakby paliło mu usta.

- Oboje w Mungu i chyba nie jest z nimi za dobrze. Alice nie jest teraz w stanie nawet o tym słuchać, zresztą widzisz – stwierdził Remus, patrząc na dziewczynę z niepokojem. – Był też nalot na posiadłość rodziców Grega Price'a… Wiesz, jego ojciec pracuje w Departamencie Tajemnic… Ale spokojnie, ich akurat nie było w domu. Cała rodzina wyjechała już na wieś, na Święta.

- Kto? – zapytał tylko, chociaż znał odpowiedź.

- Przecież wiesz – usłyszał z ust Remusa. – Wszyscy wiedzą, ale nie można nawet ustalić tożsamości, podobno noszą maski. To tylko wzmaga panikę.

Tego nie trzeba było już komentować.

Chwilę później pojawiła się McGonagall i zdecydowała, że Alice spędzi noc pod opieką Pomfrey, a z dziewczyną pokój wspólny opuściły jej dwie przyjaciółki, by nie zostawiać Coote samej w szpitalnym skrzydle.

W ciągu pięciu minut pomieszczenie się opróżniło. Syriusz także ruszył się od kominka do łazienki, odkręcił kurek z wodą i stracił poczucie czasu. Leniwe strugi spływały po jego ciele, o czym marzył jeszcze pół godziny wcześniej, teraz jednak po przyjemnym podnieceniu nie pozostał nawet ślad. Wyszedł spod prysznica, niechętnie sięgnął po ręcznik, a potem piżamę. Nie czuł się senny, pomimo nieprzespanej poprzedniej nocy i zdecydował zejść do pokoju wspólnego, licząc, że nikogo już tam nie zastanie. Zapadł się w miękkiej kanapie, pozwalając błądzić wzrokowi po ścianach, rozświetlanych ognistym blaskiem.

Czuł się źle i gdyby jadł kolację godzinę później, to chyba w tej chwili opróżniałby żołądek nad muszlą klozetową. Nie był nawet wściekły, ani nie czuł nienawiści. Dobijało go poczucie bezsilności.

- Pomysł z emigracją na nieboskłon nie wydaje mi się wcale taki głupi – usłyszał za plecami i lekko się podniósł.

Vitalia usiadła obok, przyciągając do siebie kolana i opierając na nich brodę. Była wyczuwalnie spięta. Przestraszona. Skłamałby zarzekając się, że sam nie był.

- Nie ma mowy – ostrzegł ją zdecydowanym głosem, a Gryfonka zerknęła pytająco w szare oczy. – Nie będziesz mi tam robiła konkurencji – dokończył, mrugając do niej zawadiacko. Nie mógł znieść smutku i lęku w jej spojrzeniu.

Spodziewał się usłyszeć perlisty śmiech i dlatego speszyła go cisza, która nastąpiła po jego słowach. Obawiał się przez moment, że jego reakcja była zupełnie nietrafiona, jednak Austen – bez komentarza – przysunęła się bliżej i desperacko wtuliła w jego pierś, przymykając powieki. Po kilku minutach jej wyrównany oddech zasygnalizował Syriuszowi, że zwinięta obok niego dziewczyna zasnęła, a on przylewitował koc, by ją okryć. Powinien był wstać i zainstalować tyłek we własnym łóżku, ale bliskość Vitalii działała na niego przyjemnie kojąco. Zupełnie inaczej, niż niedawno w składziku Filcha, w tej chwili ciepło jej palców, obejmujących szyję, otulało go idealnym spokojem, a smukłe ramiona zapewniały bezpieczną przystań i odganiały koszmary.

* * *

_No dobra, skoro już zdecydowałam się wcisnąć Syriuszowi obiekt westchnień, to pozwolę mu ujawnić bardziej romantyczną stronę osobowości, a co :)_

* * *

_Wdzięczna jestem za wszelkie komentarze, a ich zostawienie nie wymaga posiadania na ff .net konta. Tak, jakby ktoś nie był świadomy..._


	40. Source of Magic

- Expelliarmus!

- Protego!

Pomimo idealnie ustawionej tarczy, poczuł całą siłę uderzenia. Avery nie miał zamiaru jedynie go rozbroić, o czym świadczyła nieczysto rzucona wcześniej Drętwota. To był pokaz siły, ale pechowo dla jego przeciwnika, Severus nie miał zamiaru podejmować rękawicy.

A przynajmniej nie w sali pełnej postronnych obserwatorów.

Cotygodniowe spotkania Klubu Pojedynkowego, którego reaktywacja miała być chyba pomysłem – wybitnie nietrafionym – na zintegrowanie uczniów wyższych roczników, były polem bitwy. Gryfoni i Ślizgoni wymieniali między sobą mordercze spojrzenia, a Puchoni i Krukoni skrupulatnie schodzili z linii ognia. Dumbledore musiał mieć mózg rozmiaru cytrynowego dropsa, przeżarty demencją, jeśli nadal uważał za sensowne stawiać naprzeciw siebie uczniów, pałających szczerą ochotą, by się wzajemnie pozabijać.

- Ascendio – inkantował Tertius i Severusowi z trudem udało się zrobić unik. Rozwydrzony idiota. Nie tak Ślizgoni załatwiali swoje sprawy i on sam nie miał ochoty się już w to bawić. Nad Averym trzeba było zapanować, a nie dostarczać mu rozrywki. Snape był zły na siebie samego za to, że pozwolił się wciągnąć w ten pojedynek.

- Pasuję – powiedział, opuszczając różdżkę i stając prosto. Dokończy to inaczej, nie tu i nie teraz, ale zapewne szybko, zanim czystokrwisty palant odzyska kontrolę nad Slytherinem. Po ostatnich atakach na aurorów, o których Tertius ewidentnie posiadał wiedzę, zanim do nich doszło, nie można było pozwolić, by wykreował się na lidera Domu Węży.

Był już odwrócony do szóstoklasisty plecami, kiedy usłyszał jego zabarwiony jadem głos. Zesztywniał, jeszcze zanim dosięgnęła go klątwa i z siłą powaliła na podłogę.

_Skurwysyn_, przebiegło mu przez myśl. To już było przekroczenie granicy. Z trudem zapanował nad odrętwiałym ciałem i mocniej ścisnął rączkę różdżki, by zasłonić się przed kolejnym atakiem. Walcząc ze skutkami obezwładniającego zaklęcia oderwał głowę od zimnych kamieni posadzki i nienawistnie spojrzał w górę, w jasne oczy młodszego Ślizgona, patrzące na powalonego przeciwnika z dziką satysfakcją. Snape uniósł uzbrojoną rękę, by przekląć padalca, ale zamarł, nim koniec jego różdżki wykonał pełny ruch.

Nawet nie był pewien, w którym momencie oczy Tertiusa znalazły się na wysokości jego wzroku, z zaskoczeniem lustrując otoczenie z perspektywy horyzontalnej. Severus uniósł się na łokciach i podążył spojrzeniem w górę, jak zresztą cała ich widownia, rozdziawiająca paszcze na widok pustki w suficie, który chwilę temu ozdabiał jeszcze kryształowy żyrandol.

- No i ciekawe, co na to konserwator zabytków – padło z tłumu przesadnie patetycznym tonem.

Snape natychmiast rozpoznał głos i ukrył wredny uśmiech, pochylając twarz w stronę kamiennych płyt posadzki. Nie musiał obserwować otoczenia by mieć pewność, że Magnus Bletchley, aktualny dupowłaz Avery'ego, pomaga mu się pozbierać, usuwając z jego pleców pozostałości zabytkowego oświetlenia.

Kiedy już stał o własnych siłach, chociaż chwiejnie, nie do końca czując jeszcze wszystkie nerwy, porażone obezwładniającym zaklęciem, Severus zdecydował, że właśnie skończył z biernym przypatrywaniem się poczynaniom tego oszołoma.

Jeśli Avery chciał wojny, to w tym momencie podpisał swój wyrok śmierci. Przynajmniej cywilnej.

* * *

Klub Pojedynkowy był niewypałem – nie, żeby to było jakieś odkrycie. Zamiast pełnić funkcję praktycznego uzupełniania teoretycznej wiedzy z zakresu zaklęć i obrony przed Czarną Magią, stał się już tygodnie temu miejscem, gdzie uczniowie wyładowywali agresję, a jeszcze częściej podwyższali jej poziom. Co prawda spotkania nie były obowiązkowe, ale ich opuszczanie skutkowało niedoinformowaniem w zakresie tego, komu w tym tygodniu będzie dane gościć w szpitalnym skrzydle. Prowadzenie, w obliczu nadchodzącej i chyba już nieuniknionej wojny, wspólnych treningów ze Ślizgonami, samozwańczo deklarującymi mniej lub bardziej jawnie poparcie dla drugiej strony konfliktu, nie mogło przynieść niczego dobrego.

Jedynym sensownym wytłumaczeniem dalszego utrzymywania tych głupich zajęć było dawanie Wężom szansy na legalne spuszczanie łomotu uczniom z innych Domów, by nie musieli szukać ofiar po korytarzach. Genialne, psia mać.

- Bezróżdżkowe Diffindo? – zapytał Sev od progu, nie popisując się, zresztą jak zwykle, przyjętymi w cywilizowanym świecie zasadami dobrego wychowania. Dzień, w którym Syriusz usłyszy z ust Ślizgona zwyczajnie _dzień dobry _alb_o co słychać_, będzie hucznie świętować co roku do śmierci.

- Evanesco – odpowiedział z satysfakcją. Zdecydował doprecyzować, widząc niezrozumienie w czarnych oczach. – Zniknąłem hak, podtrzymujący żyrandol. Po co się wysilać nad Diffindo, skoro Evanesco wymaga mniej magii?

- Obyło by się – poinformował zimno Snape, patrząc wprost na Gryfona.

- Nie doszukuj się w tym śladowych ilości empatii. Od wczoraj miałem ochotę spuścić Avery'emu wpierdol w jakimś ciemnym korytarzu, a tak nie straciłem punktów i jeszcze zapewniłem trochę radości połowie Hogwartu.

- Grasz nieczysto i niehonorowo, nadzwyczaj niegryfońsko.

- Bo jeśli kiedyś stanę naprzeciw kogoś, kto będzie mnie chciał rozmazać na ścianie, to on grzecznie dostosuje się do zasad pojedynkowych – stwierdził po prostu Syriusz, nie próbując nawet zaprzeczać.

- Więc uważasz, że szkoła nas niczego nie uczy? – zapytał zgryźliwie Ślizgon.

- Bynajmniej – zaczął Black. – Tylko procedura pojedynkowa jest o dupę potłuc. Można się bronić przy użyciu Protego, ale przeciwnik z prawdziwego zdarzenia nie da czasu na przygotowanie kontrataku, a nawet jeśli, to zaklęcie czysto ofensywne, jak choćby Ascendio, jest zbyt schematyczne, by zaskoczyć i zapewnić sobie przewagę.

- W Hogwarcie nie jesteśmy w stanie opanować skomplikowanych, nietypowych zaklęć ofensywnych – zakwestionował Sev. – Nie mogą nas inaczej kształcić.

- Powaliłem Avery'ego zaklęciem, które poznaliśmy na trzecich zajęciach w pierwszej klasie. Pamiętasz, jak pojedynkowaliśmy się na obronie? Oberwałeś wtedy krzesłem, przykleiłem cię do podłogi i zostałeś zaatakowany przez stado kanarków. Przecież znałeś zaklęcia, które mogłyby zniwelować działanie moich czarów, swoją drogą na poziomie pierwszej… drugiej klasy. Nie zareagowałeś odpowiednio szybko, bo się nie spodziewałeś użycia takich banalnych chwytów w pojedynku. I gdzie tu zaawansowana magia? – zapytał z rozbawieniem.

- Tak nie można walczyć na poważnie – odparował tamten.

- Sev, jeśli kanarki zapewnią mi przewagę, choćby ze względu na efekt zaskoczenia, a nie faktyczne obrażenia u przeciwnika, to czemu z tego nie skorzystać? Może i wygląda to na zabawę, ale chodzi o coś innego. – Syriusz porzucił lekki ton i zaczął poważniej. – A jeśli w czasie prawdziwego starcia nie będę w stanie użyć skomplikowanych zaklęć albo będzie mi zależało na ukryciu faktycznych umiejętności i poziomu mocy? Wykorzystywanie elementów otoczenia daje przewagę, a patrząc na to z drugiej strony, takie podejście uczy przewidywać posunięcia przeciwnika. To, że ja jestem honorowy nie znaczy, że ten drugi ma taki sam pogląd na sprawę.

W czarnych oczach Ślizgona błysnęło prawdziwe zaciekawienie.

- Nigdy tak do tego nie podchodziłem – przyznał.

Gryfon uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

- Bo jesteś zwichnięty na punkcie eliksirów. Tam każdy składnik wywołuje określony skutek. Oczywiście, można zmienić ich zestaw i stworzyć coś nowego – przyznał – ale nie zmieni to naturalnych właściwości komponentów. Nie można zastąpić krwi salamandry czymś innym, bo mikstura po prostu wybuchnie ci w twarz. Wszystko podlega schematom i sztywnym zasadom. Magia różdżkowa jest bardziej żywiołowa i dopuszcza większą dowolność. Jeśli chcesz przemieścić obiekt, możesz użyć Mobiliarbus, ale podobnie zadziała też Locomotor, Wingardium leviosa, a nawet zwykłe Accio, wszystko zależy od przewidywanego skutku. A choćby Flipendo – przesuwa przedmiot, ale także potrafi zranić. W kombinacji z innymi prostymi zaklęciami może służyć za skuteczny atak. Te same formuły, w zależności od poziomu mocy użytkownika, mają też inną siłę rażenia.

- Więc ty zapewne mógłbyś roznieść salę do obrony za pomocą zaklęć dla pierwszoroczniaków.

- Ty też byś mógł – powiedział Syriusz po prostu. – Całe to ględzenie o sprzężeniu poziomu mocy magicznej z czystością krwi jest bujdą. Vitalia, pomimo mugolskiego pochodzenia i przyzwyczajania się do nowej różdżki, rozniosłaby takiego czystokrwistego Avery'ego, że nie byłoby co zbierać.

- Tertius Avery jest silny – nie zgodził się Ślizgon. – Jego klątwy zagęszczają powietrze.

- I co z tego? To półdebil – podsumował Black z rozbrajającą szczerością. – Nie umie korzystać z mocy. Źle ją skupia i ukierunkowuje. I nie daj Merlinie, by kiedyś się nauczył, ale z jego rozumem raczej jesteśmy bezpieczni. Swoją drogą – stwierdził ostrożnie – ty też robisz to trochę… niewłaściwie.

Czarne tęczówki jeszcze bardziej pociemniały, a Syriusz na chwilę pożałował, że się odezwał. Przeanalizował to jednak na szybko, zdziwiony swoimi dylematami. Przecież dotąd wprost mówili sobie, co myślą, bez bawienia się w subtelności.

- Twoje zaklęcia byłyby silniejsze i ich rzucanie przychodziłby z większa naturalnością, gdybyś sięgał do całej swojej magii. Nie robisz tego, część jakoś izolując – zawahał się Black, nie mając pewności, jakiego doboru słów użyć. – Korzystasz tylko z jej…

* * *

- …ciemniejszej strony – dokończył Severus, wpatrując się z napięciem w szare oczy. Gryfon nie potrafił ukryć zmieszania, pomimo nałożenia maski daleko posuniętej obojętności. – Wiem – kontynuował Ślizgon. – Mam świadomość, że z większą łatwością czerpałbym z Czarnej Magii, niż z Jasnej. Nie przeskoczę tego – podsumował beznamiętnie.

Kilka miesięcy temu za cholerę nie przyznałby się, że jest w czymś kijowy. Jednak jeśli chodziło o machanie różdżką, to zwyczajnie tego nie czuł. A kiedy pozwalał sobie sięgać do magii przez smoczy rdzeń, zatopiony w jedenastu i ćwierci cala cisowego drewna, czuł w tym coś, czego być tam nie powinno. Jego magia od zawsze była ciemna. Po prostu.

- Ugh, sama magia jest czysta i nie ma kolorów – skomentował Black z dziwną dla niego irytacją. – Czarodziej decyduje, jak ją kształtować w zależności od tego, na czym buduje zaklęcia. Nie da się poprawnie rzucać czarów ochronnych czy leczących, jadąc na destrukcyjnych emocjach.

- A to ciekawe, bo podobno tylko takie we mnie siedzą – odciął się, wkurzony. Doskonale pamiętał, co na temat jego emocjonalności myślał Gryfon, nie omieszkając tego wyrazić werbalnie w Walentynki. Tamtego wieczoru Snape, jakby chciał potwierdzić opinię Blacka, zrobił z siebie idiotę, przez trzy kwadranse demolując pustą klasę.

- Nieważne. Nie jestem psychoanalitykiem – padło z ust tamtego, jakby z zakłopotaniem.

- Za to zadziwiająco dużo wiesz o Czarnej Magii.

- Jestem z czarno magicznej rodziny i dałbym sobie uciąć rękę, że matka czytała mi do kołyski o zakazanych formułach i rytuałach. Myślisz, że ja nie potrafię rzucać mrocznych klątw? Wystarczy, że pomyślę o rodzinnym kilimku na ścianie w salonie i już mam emocjonalnego paliwa na kilka Niewybaczalnych – wyrzucił z siebie, tracąc nad sobą kontrolę. Odetchnął głębiej i zapatrzył się w przestrzeń.

Severus nie skomentował, a Syriusz nie wydawał się wykazywać potrzeby zgłębiania tematu. Oczywiście, że Black wiedział, o czym mówił, bo niejako miał to we krwi. Po prostu zdecydował inaczej, niż wskazywała rodzinna praktyka i zapewne doszedł do wszystkich wniosków sam, bez rodzicielskiego wsparcia. Był w teoretycznych aspektach magii naprawdę dobrze zorientowany.

To w pewien sposób tłumaczyło jego styl pojedynkowania się. To, że Gryfon preferował rzucanie sekwencji niskopoziomowych, neutralnych ze swej natury zaklęć, w żadnym razie nie znaczyło, że nie był w stanie odpalić potężnych klątw. Severus po jednym pojedynku wiedział, że moc magiczna Blacka była imponująca. Z jego wywodu wywnioskował, że tamten umyślnie unikał sięgania do typowo ofensywnego arsenału, bo te miały ciemniejsze zabarwienie. Syriusz po prostu unikał Czarnej Magii jak ognia.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę – ostrożnie skomentował Ślizgon – że w praktyce nie można operować tylko czystą Jasną Magią. Nie ma sensu w ogóle stawać do pojedynku bez woli pokonania przeciwnika, chyba że ma się życzenie śmierci. Jeśli będzie wojna z prawdziwego zdarzenia, to nie między Jasną i Ciemną Stroną, ale raczej między Ciemną Trochę Mniej i Trochę Bardziej.

- Ewentualna wojna będzie obrazą dla magii. Śmierciożercy – czy jak ich zwał – sami ją kalają i za cholerę nie ma to nic wspólnego z mugolakami. Jakkolwiek tandetnie to zabrzmi, powinnością czarodziejów… moją powinnością jest na to nie pozwolić. Mam dług wobec mocy w mojej krwi, a nie wobec rodowego nazwiska i popieprzonych przodków. To nie więzy pokrewieństwa stworzyły mnie tym, kim jestem, ale sama magia – mówił Syriusz, wkładając w to masę emocji, jakby się trochę zapomniał. Odwrócił twarz Severusa i chyba się zreflektował, bo dokończył odrobinę skrępowany. – Zresztą, zapomnij. Puenta miała być taka, że Czarna Magia ssie.

Ślizgon nie czuł potrzeby tego zripostować. Nie mógł się też zdobyć na zwerbalizowane poparcie punktu widzenia Blacka. Tak czy inaczej, musiał uczciwie przyznać – chociaż jego mózg nadal nie do końca się godził z traktowaniem Syriusza poważnie – że przemyślenia i wiedza Gryfona na temat magii różdżkowej warte były głębszego przeanalizowania.

* * *

Z jego ust wyrwał się żałosny jęk. Dzieląc uwagę między odręczne notatki, podręcznik i ryciny, kończył trzecią stronę eseju na zajęcia ze starożytnych run, dziwiąc się swojej naiwności, która kazała mu ambitnie zdecydować się na ten przedmiot tuż przed Owutemami. Od piątego roku miał w planach bezstresowo odbębnić astronomię i zielarstwo, które to nie zmuszały do szczególnego wysiłku intelektualnego, by wyrobić odpowiednią liczbę godzin, dopuszczającą do egzaminów końcowych i móc cieszyć się ostatnimi chwilami beztroskiego szkolnego życia. Ale jemu musiało do łba strzelić z tymi runami. Poszerzać horyzonty mu się zachciało. Potencjał ukryty wydobywać.

I nie – w żadnym razie nie miało to nic wspólnego z jakąkolwiek potrzebą wykazania, nikomu zresztą szczególnemu, że Syriusz nie jest takim debilem, na jakiego skutecznie się przez lata kreował. W ogóle, nic a nic.

- Nie myślałam, że runy aż tak cię wciągną – usłyszał za uchem i natychmiast oderwał się od studiowania notatek, skutecznie rozproszony ciepłym oddechem, który połaskotał mu skórę na szyi. Przymknął powieki, by wszystkimi zmysłami odbierać pocałunek, którym go obdarzyła. Znów zaczął oddychać, kiedy dziewczyna oderwała się od niego z lekkim ociąganiem i przysiadła po drugiej stronie stołu, bliżej kominka, podpierając brodę i z ciekawością przerzucając zawalające blat materiały naukowe.

Niesatysfakcjonująco przelotne zetknięcie warg z ustami Vitalii pozostawiło po sobie czekoladowo-owocowy posmak. Wyczulone kubki smakowe Syriusza zaszeregowały śladowe ilości słodkawej mazi jako pomadę truskawkową.

- Muffinki – wymruczał, a jego domyślność została nagrodzona szczerym uśmiechem.

Dziewczyna sięgnęła do swojej torby i wydobyła babeczkę, od serca potraktowaną polewą czekoladową. Spojrzał z wdzięcznością w karmelowe oczy. Delikatnie rozerwała ją, a truskawkowe nadzienie leniwie spłynęło jej po palcach. Black z fascynacją śledził ruch szczupłej ręki, kiedy połówka muffinki zbliżyła się do jej ust. Zrobiło mu się głupio, że wgapia się w nią tak nachalnie, ale obserwowanie Vitalii, konsumującej słodki deser i zlizującej z palców resztki owocowego kremu, wywoływało przyjemne dreszcze w jego podbrzuszu. Cholera, od kiedy wszystko zaczęło się dla niego kręcić wokół fantazji o tych samych, smukłych palcach, badających – centymetr po centymetrze – jego nagą skórę? I jak teraz miał skończyć ten nieszczęsny esej?!

Druga cząstka babeczki przypadła jemu i fala przyjemnego ciepła rozeszła się po syriuszowym krwiobiegu, gdy miękkie, dziewczęce usta pozbyły się nadmiaru czekoladowo-truskawkowej słodyczy z jego warg.

- Pod pewnymi względami chyba zawsze będziesz małym chłopcem, Syriuszu Blacku – stwierdziła Gryfonka z nutką przesadnego krytycyzmu, widocznie mając na myśli jego słabość do ulubionych słodyczy. Chłopak ugryzł się w język, zanim wyrwało mu się, że w pewnych aspektach słowo _mały_ w stosunku do jego osoby jest bardzo nie na miejscu. Ostatnim, czego teraz potrzebował, było myślenie o wszystkim, co ukrywała przed nim szkolna szata uczennicy, bo libido już zaczynało mu robić papkę z mózgu.

- Vitalia, szczerze wątpię, czy ogarnę ten esej do rana, więc dzisiaj niestety nie zmarnuję za dużo twojego czasu – usprawiedliwił się, po raz dwunasty od obiadu przeklinając swój ambitny pomysł z wkręceniem się na zajęcia Bathshedy Babbling. Nawet, jeśli runy rzeczywiście bywały wciągające, to nie miały startu przy figlarnie zmrużonych oczach panny Austen.

- Mam nawet pomysł na rekompensatę – oznajmiła tajemniczo, zagłębiając się w jego szare oczy.

Podejrzewał, że rzeczony pomysł może mu się nie spodobać, ale chyba zatracał już instynkt samozachowawczy, bo zamiast niepokoju poczuł ekscytację.

* * *

Podniósł wzrok z nad _Teorii czystości magii_ Veneta, kiedy usłyszał skrzypienie drzwi.

- Sev, streść mi genialny pomysł Dumbledore'a, którym uraczył hogwarcką społeczność w trakcie kolacji, bo jakoś nadal myślę, że to tylko plotka. – Syriusz wydawał się co najmniej zdezorientowany.

- Nie było cię w Wielkiej Sali? – zapytał Severus, uświadamiając sobie, że nie zauważył nieobecności Gryfona. Z drugiej strony, rewelacje dyrektora skutecznie odciągały uwagę od wszelkich prozaicznych rzeczy.

- Ślęczałem nad esejem na runy, zresztą nieważne – zdawkowo wyjaśnił Black, powstrzymując zniecierpliwienie. – Z tym balem to prawda?

- Na to wygląda – powiedział tylko.

Przez ostatnią godzinę miał dość czasu, by z grubsza przetrawić informację o bożonarodzeniowym balu, który dyrekcja zdecydowała się urządzić, by dać odrobinę rozrywki rozchwianym emocjonalnie uczniom, wyraźnie przybitym ostatnimi doniesieniami zza hogwarckich murów.

Severus z miejsca uznał koncept za skończenie debilny.

- Pięknie. Gryfoni i Ślizgoni plus różdżki i alkohol. Niech Dumbledore zaprosi jeszcze Lorda Voldemorta, to wszyscy razem porzygamy się tęczą – podsumował zgryźliwie Black.

Snape w zupełności popierał jego pogląd na sprawę. Czym innym było zachowywanie pozorów normalności, a czym innym stwarzanie okazji do zapełnienia szpitalnego skrzydła. Zapowiadała się bardzo rozrywkowa Wigilia.

- Sev? – padło nieco niepewnie z ust Gryfona. – Chcę Felix Felicis. W zamian za przysługę.

Ślizgon zmrużył oczy, badawczo szukając jakiejś wskazówki na twarzy drugiego chłopaka, ale ta pozostała nieporuszona. Przytaknął bezgłośnie. To w końcu było zamówienie i nie miał prawa wtrącać się w okoliczności, z powodu których Black zamierzał wykorzystać eliksir.

Podszedł do odpowiedniej półki i odnalazł dwie oznakowane ampuły oraz kolejną, opisaną jako antidotum. Wszystkie trzy podał Syriuszowi, który zareagował uniesieniem brwi.

- Nie testowany – profesjonalnie doinformował Snape. – Częstuj się.

- Wychodzi jedna gratis – wyszczerzył się Gryfon, odkorkowując złotawo lśniącą fiolkę. – Sam nie przetestujesz? To chyba Mont Everest, jeśli chodzi o sztukę warzenia eliksirów – zapytał, powstrzymując się od natychmiastowego wychylenia zawartości ampuły.

Severus skrzywił się ironicznie na wzmiankę o ośmiotysięczniku. Syriuszowi chyba nadal nie przeszła chwilowa – jak wcześniej Ślizgon zakładał – fascynacja mugolskimi realiami, która przekroczyła widać granice kinematografii i motoryzacji, sięgając do geografii.

- Mam podstawy sądzić, że przeprowadzenie testu przeze mnie może nie dać miarodajnych wyników – stwierdził i odwrócił się, by wrócić do lektury. Nie miał zamiaru wprowadzać Syriusza w zawiłości, związane z tego teorią na temat rozłączności własnej osoby i szczęścia.

- Jak chcesz – dał spokój Gryfon i przełknął złoty płyn, nawet nie sięgając po antidotum.

Ślizgon obserwował go przez chwilę badawczo, ale nie dostrzegł niepożądanych skutków ubocznych. Oderwał od chłopaka wzrok z satysfakcją, która przejęła władzę nad jego umysłem. Jeśli chodziło o eliksiry, nie było już receptury, z którą by sobie nie poradził. Pozostawał przed nim tylko niezbadany świat nowatorskich mikstur.

- Za antidotum podziękuję. Mam jutro podwójne runy i żadnych nadziei, że skończę do rana ten głupi esej. Żeby dotrwać do obiadu będę potrzebował cholernego farta – stwierdził Black wesoło, wyraźnie poddając się już działaniu płynnego szczęścia. Severus lekko uniósł kąciki ust. Bardzo syriuszowe podejście. – Z kim idziesz na bal? – rzucił już od progu Gryfon, wyszczerzając się po swojemu.

- Nie jestem lwem salonowym, jeśli ci umknęło – odpowiedział Ślizgon chłodno, znużonym głosem, nie odrywając wzroku od książki na swoich kolanach.

- Heh, to raczej nie jest kwestia wyboru – zaśmiał się Syriusz. – Jesteś prefektem, więc po prostu musisz się pojawić. Masz całe trzy dni na oswojenie się z realiami – dodał. Snape odrzucił podręcznik i spojrzał na niego zimno. – O cholera, właśnie pomysł Dumbledore'a zaczął mi się podobać – podsumował Black z wrednym uśmiechem i wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń.

Ślizgon poczuł, jak krew uderza mu do głowy, a jego twarz nabiera morderczego wyrazu.

A srał hipogryf Dumbledore'a. Nie było mowy, żeby Severus pojawił się na jego z dupy wziętym, wigilijnym balu. Nie w tym życiu.

* * *

Wśliznął się do pokoju wspólnego i – pomimo pory mocno wieczornej – zastał przy kominku Vitalię, otuloną kocem i wpatrującą się w płomienie, liżące jasnymi językami polana drewna w palenisku. Nie zareagowała na pojawienie się w pomieszczeniu intruza, dopóki nie opadł na włochaty dywan obok kanapy, delikatnie opierając głowę o jej kolana.

Nadal pewien rodzaj zdziwienia wywoływało w nim, jak zupełnie zmieniała się dynamika między nimi, kiedy zostawali sami. W trakcie dnia bynajmniej od siebie nie stronili, przekomarzając się w Wielkiej Sali, uczestnicząc w towarzyskich rozmowach w pokoju wspólnym i zamieniając kilka zdań na korytarzach, absolutnie naturalnie. W żadnym razie nie było to wymuszone albo udawane, a bardzo potrzebne. W końcu oboje byli podręcznikowymi ekstrawertykami.

Kiedy jednak kanapy przy kominku pustoszały, a towarzyszący im cały dzień ludzie znikali, by zająć się swoimi sprawami w zaciszu dormitoriów, gdzieś odpływało radosne ożywienie i zanikała tendencja do błaznowania. Jakby po kilkunastu godzinach oboje tęsknili za wyciszeniem, równie im niezbędnym, jak wcześniejsza beztroska. Nic w tym nie było kłamstwem i Syriusz z błogosławieństwem przyjął świadomość, że ktoś dzieli z nim podobne potrzeby.

Byłby hipokrytą, gdyby zarzekał się, że chodziło tylko o siedzenie obok siebie i wgapianie się w ogień albo obserwowanie spokoju, jaki widział poprzedniej nocy, malującego się na uśpionym, dziewczęcym licu. Czuł rozdzierającą potrzebę zanurzenia twarzy w jasnych włosach, zasmakowania ust i doświadczenia dotyku drobnych dłoni na swojej skórze. To było jednak daleko bardziej wielopłaszczyznowe i nieporównywalnie głębsze, niż wszystko, czego doświadczał wcześniej w relacjach z płcią piękną. Jego myśli zajmowała potrzeba zaspokojenia pragnień Vitalii w nie mniejszym stopniu, niż swoich własnych. Nigdy dotąd tyle radości nie niosło dla niego dawanie, ale z drugiej strony nie chodziło już tylko o egoistyczne _bycie potrzebnym_.

Całej tej relacji z Vitalią, zbyt nowej i zbyt skomplikowanej, nawet nie próbował racjonalizować. Nie chciał tego skopać.

- A co z runami? – zagadnęła, pochylając głowę, by mógł dosięgnąć jej warg. Kiedy się od nich oderwał, delikatnie musnął policzkiem jej szyję, a z ust dziewczyny wydobyło się niesamowicie seksowne westchnienie. – Mogę udzielić ci korepetycji – zaoferowała, ale chociaż wiedział, jak była dobra z runicznej magii, żadne z nich nie wzięło pomysłu na poważnie.

- Zaryzykuję. Coś mi mówi, że będę miał jutro farta – wymruczał, wodząc nosem w gęstwinie blond kosmyków.

- A więc po godzinach też masz w sobie coś z huncwockiej beztroski? – zaśmiała się półgłosem, nie chcąc mącić kojącej ciszy, otulającej ich rozkosznie.

- Z gówniarstwa nigdy nie wyrosnę. Masz to jak u Gringotta.

- Dziękować Merlinowi – zadeklamowała z przesadnym patetyzmem. – Ostatnio wszyscy przechodzimy przyspieszony kurs dorastania. Wiem, skąd to się wzięło u mnie, ale zachodzę w głowę, jakim cudem ty się przełamałeś.

Pomimo lekkiego tonu wyczuł w jej słowach poważne pytanie. Sam chwilę się zastanawiał.

- Chyba inni ludzie zmusili mnie do zweryfikowania opinii o świecie.

_A zwłaszcza jeden na wskroś wkurzający padalec,_ pomyślał, ale zachował to dla siebie i zmienił temat.

- Chcesz iść na ten bal? Możemy sobie zrobić własną imprezę w węższym, ekskluzywnym gronie.

- Tak – odpowiedziała, chociaż nie od razu. – Mam zamiar założyć niemoralnie wydekoltowaną kieckę, aż McGonagall skoczy ciśnienie. Chcę wytańczyć się za wszystkie czasy i pozwolić mojemu chłopakowi wykazać się czystokrwistymi manierami.

Syriusz uważnie spojrzał w miodowe oczy i dostrzegł w nich lekkie zakłopotanie, wywołane słowami, które chyba niechcący wyrwały się dziewczynie. Do tej pory po prostu ze sobą przebywali, a nawet jeśli bardzo intensywnie i namacalnie okazywali sobie sympatię, to nie szły za tym żadne deklaracje. Wisieli w przestrzeni pomiędzy przyjaźnią a czymś więcej.

Cisza wydawała się coraz bardziej niezręczna. Wreszcie Gryfon odezwał się, ujmując drobniejszą dłoń.

- Vitalia… Żadna tajemnica, że zazwyczaj okazywałem się najgorszą mendą, jeśli chodzi o dziewczyny. – Poczuł na sobie jej lekko zagubiony wzrok i jeszcze pewniej kontynuował. – Teraz jest inaczej. Mam świadomość, że to coś między nami przekroczyło granice przyjaźni i nie chcę… Nie wiem, czy jestem dobrym materiałem na chłopaka w kontekście związku, ale dam z siebie wszystko.

Gryfonka wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Zaryzykuję – rzuciła po prostu, lekko unosząc kąciki ust. – Jeśli spieprzysz, to cię przeklnę. Albo otruję.

Obdarzył ją olśniewającym uśmiechem i z ulgą odchylił do tyłu głowę, przymykając powieki i pozwalając jej zanurzyć dłonie w ciemnych włosach. Jeśli tak działał Felix Felicis, to mógłby na tym jechać przez resztę życia.

* * *

_Ilość komentarzy zmotywowała mnie do wcześniejszego dodania kolejnego rozdziału. Chyba wypada to odnieść do metody kija i marchewki :) Jeśli zaś chodzi o planowaną długość opowiadania... Nie wiem jeszcze, ile tego wyjdzie. Na razie mam w sumie jakieś 60 rozdziałów (z tym, że kilka kolejnych, parę ze środka i trzy ostatnie z epilogiem, taa... jestem dziwna)._

_Gwoli wyjaśnienia - pani Rowling nie dała wytycznych co do różdżek Seva i Syriusza, więc sobie je wymyśliłam, opierając się na właściwościach różnych rodzajów drewna i rdzeni (można sobie wygooglować i poczytać), dopasowując je trochę do osobowości chłopaków. Dla Seva jest to 11 i ćwierć cala, włókno ze smoczego serca, cis, raczej sztywna. Syriusz - __12 cali, pióro feniksa, cedr, giętka.  
_

* * *

_Za komentarze dziękuję, każdy jeden cieszy me serce :)  
_


	41. Merry Christmas!

Severus nie okazał uradowania, kiedy ogłoszono odwołanie ostatnich lekcji ze względu na zaplanowane po obiedzie, grupowe wyjście do Hogsmeade, które wymogła damska część szkolnej populacji, nieprzygotowana do nie harmonogramowego bożonarodzeniowego balu. Nauczyciele nie oponowali, bo chyba nie mniej od podopiecznych czuli już w powietrzu świąteczny nastrój. Radości było w Wielkiej Sali od zasrania. Na szczególnie usatysfakcjonowanego wyglądał Syriusz, entuzjastycznie zabawiający gryfoński stół w czasie obiadu. Wiele mogło mieć to wspólnego z przepadnięciem podwójnych zajęć dla siódmego roku ze starożytnych run. To ci fart.

Sam Snape miał to wszystko głęboko w dupie. Zdziwiłby się, gdyby nagle poczuł bożonarodzeniowy klimat, jako że te konkretne święta ustępowały jedynie Walentynkom miejsca na jego liście najgorszych dni w roku. Tym razem miały szanse na sięgnięcie po pierwsze miejsce na podium ze względu na durny bal. Ślizgon sprawdził dokładnie w regulaminie szkoły i rzeczywiście – jako prefekt nie miał jak się wymigać z tej wątpliwie ekscytującej imprezy, o ile nie będzie akurat umierający.

Nie, że przez chwilę nie brał pod uwagę małego, upozorowanego zamachu na swoje życie, ale wtedy zobaczył niepokojące samozadowolenie na twarzy Avery'ego. Nie było mowy, żeby Severus odesłał się do skrzydła szpitalnego, zostawiając na kilka dni wolną rękę temu szajbusowi.

Snape nie rzucał słów na wiatr, a na ostatnim spotkaniu Klubu Pojedynkowego poprzysiągł w duszy Avery'emu podjęcie jego wyzwania. Bal czy nie bal – nie miał zamiaru puścić gówniarza samopas.

* * *

Tego roku Hogwart na Boże Narodzenie opuściło zaledwie kilku uczniów, w większości ze Slytherinu. Pozostali rodzice, zaniepokojeni napiętą sytuacją i coraz częstszymi napadami, czy raczej rajdami Śmierciożerców, jak zwykło się je określać w prasie, uznali za bezpieczniejsze pozostawienie swoich pociech za murami szkoły, której osłon w jej wielowiekowej historii nic dotąd nie było w stanie naruszyć. Skutkiem tego korytarze były pełne niekoniecznie cichych uczniów, którzy nie byli w stanie znaleźć sobie zajęcia, znudzeni monotonią szkolnego życia.

Syriusz przyznał wreszcie, że pomysł z balem nie był jednak taki najgłupszy. Dumbledore musiał zawczasu zdać sobie sprawę, iż rozdrażnieni niemożnością odwiedzenia rodzin uczniowie, w dużej części na skraju załamania nerwowego, będą bardzo potrzebować rozrywki, a przynajmniej namiastki normalności.

Kiedy do dormitorium wpadły pierwsze promienie słońca, Black już nie spał, nie mogąc się doczekać obdarowania przyjaciół prezentami. W zeszłym roku, kiedy to wszyscy poza nim wyjechali na święta do domów, odpadł emocjonujący element ich stałej tradycji. Chłopak wciąż był winny Jamesowi zaległy podarunek i zdecydował, że w tę Gwiazdkę będzie to coś naprawdę niezwykłego. Tegoroczne Święta miały być ich ostatnimi w Hogwarcie i musiały być niezapomniane. Poza tym aktualnie na jego liście ludzi do obdarowania figurowały nowe nazwiska i nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wpadkę.

- No dobra, pozwalamy, żeby nas skręcało do wieczora czy dla odmiany załatwiamy to od ręki? – zapytał Potter, siadając na łóżku. W odpowiedzi Syriusz wyszczerzył się porozumiewawczo, a Remus spojrzał na nich z mocno udawanym politowaniem, bo jego oczy wyrażały tę samą ciekawość.

Prezenty gwiazdkowe rządziły się swoimi prawami. Z Rogaczem zawsze wymieniali się przedmiotami nadzwyczaj nietypowymi, niezwykłymi ze względu na silny ładunek emocjonalny. Syriusz traktował Jamesa jak brata od lat, ale nigdy wprost nie rozmawiali o swoich problemach emocjonalno-uczuciowych, co nie znaczyło, że je ignorowali. Rozumieli się nawzajem, ale wzajemną troskę i więź wyrażali za pomocą rzeczy, tak po prostu, po męsku. Najlepszym przykładem tego był lepidolit, którego Black nie zamieniłby na dziesięciocyfrową skrytkę u Gringotta.

Z kolei z Lunatykiem wymieniali podarunki w lekkim tonie, wyśmiewające ich wady i szydzące z przywar. Syriusz uwielbiał te prezenty, bo Remus – zazwyczaj rozważny i krytyczny wobec przejawów gówniarskich zachowań – jeśli chodziło o prezenty gwiazdkowe ujawniał swoją huncwocką naturę. Tym razem ex-dziedzic czystokrwistego rodu nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby dostał gatki w barwach Slytherinu albo kontener pasty do polerowania mioteł.

Do tego roku zwyczaj obejmował także Pettigrew, ale po jego wyniesieniu do sąsiedniego dormitorium i miesiącach trzymania się z boku, Syriusz nawet nie wziął pod uwagę organizowania dla niego prezentu, bo i nie spodziewał się żadnego.

- Kto zaczyna? Ostatnio leciało ode mnie, więc ja kończę. Lunatyku? – zaproponował James, sięgając pamięcią wstecz.

Remus zdjął zaklęcia ochronne z kufra, których – nie wiedzieć czemu – zaczął używać regularnie po wpadce Seva z tą nieszczęsną księgą i podniósł wieko, ujawniając dwa pakunki na wierzchu. Mniejszy wręczył Potterowi, a wysoko gabarytowy podał Blackowi, jednak ten zaczekał, aż pierwszy obdarowany zedrze papier i dobierze się do środka. Najwyraźniej była to książka.

- Bez jaj, Luniaczku. Kocham twoje prezenty – zachwycił się Potter, odwracając otrzymany poradnik okładką do Syriusza. Chłopak dołączył do przyjaciela i wybuchnął śmiechem, odcyfrowując tytuł. _Robótki na drutach i szydełku, włóczka, knitting – dla zręcznych dłoni._

- Na Merlina, aż się boję odpakować mój – zawyrokował Syriusz, ale rozemocjonowany dorwał się do pokaźnego pakunku. W którym było mniejsze pudło. A w nim kolejne. Chłopak zignorował napad wesołości u kolegów, kiedy dotarł do czwartej paczki. Lekko zniecierpliwiony zerwał kokardkę i odwinął ozdobny papier, w które opatulony był docelowy prezent. T-shirt?

Podniósł w górę rzeczoną część garderoby w gryfońskich barwach i dostał ataku spazmatycznego śmiechu. Napis na koszulce głosił _Ociekam syriuszowatością. Nie poGRYFaj ze mną._

_- _Ehmm, mógłbyś jakoś podrzucić Snape'owi? – zapytał Lupin trochę skonsternowany, po jakichś trzech minutach, kiedy jego przyjaciele przestali się krztusić ze śmiechu.

Syriusz zaskoczony przejął z rąk Remusa mniejszą paczkę i skinął głową.

- Nie spodziewaj się entuzjazmu, Lunatyku. Sev nie obchodzi Świąt – powiedział nieco niezręcznie. – To dla Ciebie – dodał, wciskając mu w dłoń misternie opakowany podarunek.

Prezentobiorca ostrożnie odwiązał wstążkę i jego oczom ukazała się książka. Stara i baaardzo wysłużona.

- Bajki Babci Gąski? – dopytał Potter zdezorientowany.

- To takie mugolskie baśnie – wyjaśnił zdawkowo Remus, otwierając na zaznaczonej stronie. – Czerwony Kapturek? – zaśmiał się, doskonale odczytując aluzję. Black wiedział, że dobrze trafił, bo przecież matka Lupina była mugolką i czytała takie rzeczy dziecku do snu.

- Wprowadźcie mnie, bo nadal nie łapię – domagał się James.

- To historia o wilku, który wcina babcię i wnuczkę. W większości wersji wilk pada trupem, ale u Perraulta wszystko kończy się na pożywnej kolacji, a wilk w najlepsze melinuje się w domku po świętej pamięci starowince. Taki optymistyczny akcencik.

- O cholera, to jest pierwsze wydanie? – Lupin aż wciągnął powietrze, zerkając na kartę tytułową.

- Dodruk, ale też z 1697r. I tak zdrowo się naszukałem – doinformował z dumą.

- Jest świetna, dzięki – wyszeptał świeży właściciel białego kruka, gładząc okładkę. – Nigdy nie myślałem, że dostanę od ciebie nie magiczny prezent, Łapo.

- Ja tam uważam, że w mugolskich baśniach jest coś czarodziejskiego – odpowiedział nieco niezgrabnie, ze skrępowaniem, kiedy Lunatyk spojrzał na niego poważniej.

Odwrócił wzrok i wyciągnął w stronę Pottera dłoń z małym zawiniątkiem.

- Niepokaźne coś – zawyrokował adresat prezentu sceptycznie, biorąc go do ręki.

- Rogaczu, wiszę ci za zeszłe święta, więc musiało być coś z przytupem – objaśnił, kiedy oczy Jamesa zrobiły się dwa razy większe na widok małej fiolki, która spoczywała w pakunku. – To forma zadośćuczynienia za moją ograniczoną szczerość w zeszłym roku, a uznałem też, że po ostatnich wypadkach dobrze ci zrobi dzień oddechu.

- Czy to jest…?

- Felix Felicis. Baw się dobrze – padło z ust Syriusza, a jego szare oczy zaświeciły się na widok zafascynowanej miny przyjaciela.

- O ja nie mogę – wyszeptał tylko Remus.

- Dobra, dziękczynienia przyjmę zaraz po tym, jak zobaczę mój prezent – przypomniał Black, okazując zniecierpliwienie wcale nie mniejsze, niż czuł w środku.

James oderwał zamglony wzrok od bardzo niecodziennego prezentu i wrócił do rzeczywistości. Sięgnął do swojego kufra, ale nie wyjął dwóch paczek, a małe, drewniane puzderko. Takie na biżuterię. Lupin i Black spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni.

- Sorry, Lunatyku. Tym razem nie mam odjechanie śmiesznego prezentu dla ciebie – powiedział poważnie James, wyciągając ze szkatułki trzy pierścienie. – To nasz ostatni rok i różnie się wszystko może potoczyć do następnej Gwiazdki, więc na ewentualność, gdybyśmy z różnych powodów stracili ze sobą kontakt, zakląłem te pierścienie. To starożytna formuła runiczna, porównywalna z magią krwi, ale nie związana z mrocznymi rytuałami – upewnił i kontynuował wyjaśnienia. – Wszystkie trzy są ze sobą połączone w ten sposób, że reagują na spadek mocy magicznej właścicieli dwóch pozostałych. Innymi słowy, jeśli któryś z naszej trójki będzie bliski magicznemu wyczerpaniu, na granicy życia i śmierci, pozostali to poczują. Kamienie są wzajemnymi świstoklikami i mogą przenieść w awaryjnej sytuacji w pobliże wybranej osoby, o ile będzie miała przy sobie pierścień. A właśnie, z chwilą, kiedy je założymy, rozpoznają naszą magię nawzajem i dobrze by było, gdyby ktoś z tendencją do gubienia rzeczy – Potter znacząco spojrzał na Blacka – nie zawieruszył swojego, bo dla nas dwóch może to wyglądać, jakby pechowy zgubiciel padł trupem – dokończył z naciskiem.

Syriusz z napięciem wpatrywał się w trzy magiczne artefakty. Nie mógł nie docenić przemyślności przyjaciela i po raz kolejny przyznał przed sobą, że beztroski Rogacz stał się odpowiedzialnym Jamesem. W takich momentach go podziwiał.

Bez słowa sięgnęli po pierścienie i niemal jednocześnie, całą trójką, założyli je na palce. Black odczuł chwilową zmianę w natężeniu swojej mocy i wiedział, że w tym momencie jego magia rozpoznała magię pozostałej dwójki chłopaków.

- Rogaczu, nie wiem, czy ci mówiłem i przyswój, bo nie powtórzę, ale jesteś genialny – powiedział wreszcie, a Lunatyk potwierdzająco skinął głową.

- Wyhaftuję to sobie na serwetce zręcznymi dłońmi i powieszę nad łóżkiem – zapewnił Potter, rozluźniając atmosferę.

- Czyli teraz pozostał nam tylko bal do przeżycia – westchnął Lupin.

- Nie. Najpierw musisz sobie wywalczyć drogę pod prysznic.

James był już w drzwiach, kiedy przyjaciele rzucili się za nim w pogoń, nie mając zamiaru czekać, jak poprzednim razem, półtorej godziny, aż Potter wystarczająco dokładnie się namydli i odpicuje.

* * *

Stwierdzenie, że Severus był nie w humorze, było wielkim niedopowiedzeniem. Mówił kiedyś, że zbierało go na mdłości od serduszek i kupidynów? Teraz miał problem z utrzymaniem treści żołądkowej na swoim miejscu, kiedy tylko pomyślał o tym, co go czekało wieczorem.

Gdyby mógł, zabiłby Dumbledore'a widelcem.

Jak najszybciej, ledwo zgarniając ze stołu kawę, ewakuował się z Wielkiej Sali, pełnej bombek, świerkowego igliwia i przepełnionej wkurwiającymi dźwiękami dzwoneczków. Kiedy zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi Pokoju Życzeń, podziękował solennie Slytherinowi, że Syriuszowi nie przyszło do głowy udekorować girlandami i innym błyszczącym paskudztwem ich azylu. Gdyby tylko mógł przesiedzieć tutaj do Nowego Roku…

- Slughorn nie wciągnął cię w śpiewanie kolęd? Avery od godziny pili mordę w lochach, jakby go zarzynali – usłyszał Snape za plecami.

- Nawet nie zaczynaj, jeśli ci życie miłe – wycedził przez zęby.

Black zdecydował chyba nie narażać się na przykrą konfrontację z szalejącym świętosceptykiem. Minął Ślizgona, targając przed sobą spore pudło i jakiś mniejszy pakunek. Severus uniósł brew.

- Wiem, że nie obchodzisz Świąt i tak dalej – zaczął skonsternowany Syriusz, ustawiając bagaż na blacie stołu – ale jeśli łatwiej to przełkniesz, możesz udawać, że to bez okazji. Zdrowo się naszukałem i nagimnastykowałem, żeby to przemycić do Hogwartu, więc przynajmniej nie wywal, nie zaglądając do środka. A ten mniejszy jest od Remusa. I spokojnie, nie liczy na wzajemność, czy coś.

Jeśli z kolei Gryfon liczył na jakiś odzew, to się przeliczył. Ślizgon zignorował jego wywód i nawet nie zaszczycił spojrzeniem przyniesionych przez niego podarunków.

- No więc, wesołych Świąt. Chyba widzimy się na balu? O ile nie masz zamiaru upozorować własnej śmierci, żeby się wykręcić.

- Nie myśl, że nie rozważyłem tej ewentualności – wyrwało mu się i przeklął bezgłośnie. Miał się nie odzywać.

- To na razie – powiedział od progu Syriusz i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Przez jakieś pół godziny usiłował skupić się na czytaniu, ale za cholerę mu nie szło. Wreszcie, wkurzony, wstał ze swojej kanapy i podszedł do stołu. Przez chwilę walczył ze sobą, ale w końcu z politowaniem dla własnej osoby sięgnął ręką po mniejszą paczkę, leżącą na wierzchu pokaźnego pudła. Niemal z obrzydzeniem pozbył się fikuśnej kokardki i obciachowego, błyszczącego papieru. Zaciekawiony wyciągnął przed siebie zawartość zawiniątka i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że to jakiś ciuch. W kolorach Slytherinu.

Nie mógł pohamować napadu śmiechu, kiedy przeczytał nadruk na koszulce. _Nie poŚLIZGONij się. Kąsam i syczę._ No dobra, za cholerę nigdy nie założy szmaty, ale uczciwie musiał przyznać, że Lupin miał nie najgorsze poczucie humoru.

Odrzucił koszulkę na blat i z kolei z większą ostrożnością skupił się na pudle od Syriusza.

Stanął jak wryty, kiedy zdarł już papier i czarnym oczom ukazał się jego gwiazdkowy prezent. Myślodsiewnia. I para buteleczek ze srebrzystą zawartością. A także krótka notka.

_Służę wiedzą, o ile będziesz miał jaja, żeby skorzystać z obydwu fiolek._

Severus nawet nie próbował się domyślać, co było grane. Nie miał żadnego punktu zaczepiania. Black dostarczył mu myślodsiewnię i strzępki swoich wspomnień, ale Ślizgon kompletnie nie wiedział, w jakim celu. Przede wszystkim nie był pewien, czy chce wejść, choćby pośrednio, do głowy Syriusza. Nie miał najlepszych skojarzeń po wizycie w jego podświadomości obcej jaźni Dumbledore'a.

Naprawdę musiał się nad tym zastanowić.

* * *

Chociaż z jego talerza obiad zniknął już dobry kwadrans temu, nadal siedział przy stole w Wielkiej Sali. Zastanawiał się, jak jego prezent potraktuje Sev, ale tego zapewne dowie się jutro. Szczerze powiedziawszy zdziwiłby się, gdyby Ślizgon z miejsca dobrał się do zawartości i bez pytań wykorzystał podarunek zgodnie z jego przeznaczeniem.

Jeśli chodziło o prezenty, to miał do rozdania jeszcze dwa, a przynajmniej jeden przed balem. Niecierpliwie oczekiwał na pojawienie się damskiej części gryfońskiej ekipy, która od kilku godzin okupowała łazienki na różnych piętrach i wolał nie zastanawiać się za bardzo, do czego im te godziny były potrzebne. Wreszcie zobaczył panny Austen i Evans w progu i uśmiechnął się promiennie. James odsunął się, robiąc miejsce Lily, ale zanim ta usiadła i zabrała się za posiłek, w jej kierunku wystrzeliła ręka Syriusza, trzymająca małą paczuszkę.

Brwi dziewczyny, podobnie zresztą, jak wszystkich w zasięgu wzroku, uniosły się w górę.

- Wesołych Świąt – wypowiedział, ponaglając ruchem dłoni, by otworzyła prezent. – Klnę się na magię, że nie ma tam żadnego żywego stworzenia, nic nie wybuchnie, ani nie spowoduje trwałych ubytków na zdrowiu. Fizycznym – dodał na wszelki wypadek.

Evans zdecydowanym ruchem zerwała wstążkę i otworzyła pudełeczko. Po czym odwróciła do niego uhahaną twarz, a Black odetchnął z ulgą. Szanse niepowodzenia ocenił na jakieś trzydzieści procent, a wylądowanie w skrzydle szpitalnym na nie mniej niż dziesięć.

Potter z pytającym wyrazem twarzy zajrzał do środka, ale jego balowa partnerka uniosła na jednym palcu swój podarunek, nadal chichocząc. Do niej dołączyli wszyscy pozostali Gryfoni, rozpoznając w początkowo niezidentyfikowanym obiekcie kajdanki z różowym futerkiem.

- Black, punkt dla ciebie – powiedziała w końcu, z powrotem umieszczając gadżet w pudełku i odstawiając je na bok.

Syriusz z uśmiechem podniósł się wreszcie od stołu i zatrzymał się za plecami Vitalii. Pochylił głowę na tyle blisko, by pozwolić niesfornym blond kosmykom połaskotać jego żuchwę, a treść wiadomości pozostała nieznana dla postronnych.

- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to na swój prezent będziesz musiała zaczekać do wieczora. Ale zapewniam, że jest nadzwyczajny – wyszeptał dziewczynie do ucha, wdychając oszałamiający, łąkowy zapach jej skóry.

* * *

Po kilku godzinach wewnętrznej walki wreszcie się przełamał i szarpnął drzwi szafy. Zgodnie z obwieszczeniem dyrektora, na wieczornym balu obowiązywać miał strój galowy, więc nie sięgnął po przyjemnie anonimową, szkolną szatę. W jego garderobie z pewnością brakowało odzienia, które wypełniało znamiona odświętności, ale miał głęboko w poważaniu konwenanse. Wciągnął na siebie najwzględniej wyglądającą odzież w przyjemnie maskującym, czarnym kolorze i nawet nie patrząc w lustro opuścił dormitorium.

Jego planem na dzisiaj było przetrwać godzinę, żeby Slughorn nie miał podstaw odesłać go na dywanik do Dumbledore'a, po czym ewakuować się w zorganizowanym pośpiechu.

Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy w ciemnym przejściu między sypialniami, a pokojem wspólnym, drogę zastąpili mu Tertius Avery z Magnusem Bletchleyem, kryjącym koledze plecy.

- Chyba nie wybierasz się lansować na balu Dumbledore'a? – Jasne oczy szóstorocznego zwęziły się w wąskie szparki, a głos zabrzmiał jadowicie.

- Kiedy ostatnio czytałem regulamin, jeden z punktów mówił o obowiązkowej obecności prefektów w czasie oficjalnych spotkań i zgromadzeń – powiedział zimno Snape, ledwie omiatając Tertiusa wzrokiem.

- Bletchley? – rzucił tamten krótko, lekko odwracając się do kolegi z roku, który ostatnimi czasy desperacko nadskakiwał Avery'emu.

- Ten sam regulamin mówi – zaczął teatralnie etatowy dupowłaz, potwierdzając przypuszczenia Severusa, jakoby to wszystko było zaimprowizowane – że prefekta usprawiedliwia fizyczna niedyspozycja. Wizyta w skrzydle szpitalnym chyba podchodzi pod _usprawiedliwioną niedyspozycję_? – sztucznie zapytał Bletchley rówieśnika.

Aha. _A więc tak chcesz pogrywać_, pomyślał Snape, pewniej ściskając rączkę swojej różdżki, ukrytej w kieszeni szaty.

- Nie jestem entuzjastą amatorskiego teatru, więc szkoda twojego czasu, Avery – oznajmił, robiąc krok do przodu, absolutnie skoncentrowany i zdecydowany.

Żaden z dwójki nie ustąpił z drogi, za to jednocześnie wyciągnęli przed siebie dłonie, uzbrojone w różdżki.

- Confringo! – krzyknął Tertius, zagęszczając swoją magię i uwalniając przy pomocy zatopionego w drewnie rdzenia w postaci fioletowawego rozbłysku, z impetem zmierzającego w kierunku Severusa.

O szlag.

* * *

_Przyznam, że ten i następny rozdział pisało mi się niezwykle przyjemnie. Magia Świąt robi swoje ;) A bal w następnym, jeśli okoliczności pozwolą - jutro._

* * *

_Dzięki za komentarze (wiem... robię się nudna, ale naprawdę lubię je czytać). Tak pokrótce... _

_OliveB - Grab dla Seva, mówisz? To była moja druga myśl :D Ale cis z różnych względów wydał mi się bardziej przydatny.  
_

_Ma(ł?)a Mi - dzięki za obszerny komentarz. I tak zrezygnowałam (prawie) zupełnie z timeskipów, których w założeniu miało być kilka. Akcja obejmie mi dobrych kilka lat i w takim tempie (czasem jeden dzień rozpisany na trzy rozdziały) do śmierci bym nie skończyła. Kilku(nasto)tygodniowe przeskoki będą się zdarzały, zwłaszcza po zakończeniu szkoły._ _Człowiek by się na śmierć zanudził, wałkując w kółko przez trzy lata wojnę..._

_Seshi - Ehm, jesteśmy gdzieś w połowie tej historii, nie myślę na razie o kontynuacji, bo niewykluczone, że zdążę do siebie zrazić czytelników przed epilogiem Just business ;)_


	42. Masquerade

Wielka Sala tonęła w czerwieniach girland, złocie płomieni świec i połyskujących na choinkach bombek, granacie zaczarowanego nieba, upstrzonego gwiazdkami oraz zieleni choinek i ostokrzewu, których było wszędzie pełno. Pomimo uprzedzeń co do tego wieczoru, Syriusz musiał przyznać, że dekoracje i muzyka, a także uginające się od świątecznych pyszności stoły wokół ścian, subtelnie budowały nieco domowy, gwiazdkowy klimat.

Prawdę mówiąc, ledwie to przyjął do wiadomości, bo całą jego uwagę zajmowało niemoralnie głębokie wcięcie z tyłu sukni Vitalii, odsłaniające większą część pleców, ale pozostawiające jeszcze więcej jego wyobraźni. Stwierdziła z wymownym spojrzeniem, że to jej gwiazdkowy prezent dla niego. Naprawdę się cieszył, że miał w swoich wyjściowych spodniach sporo luzu.

Nigdy dotąd nie miał w obecności jasnowłosej Gryfonki takich problemów z trzymaniem rąk przy sobie. Zawsze, odkąd docenił fakt istnienia płci przeciwnej, co wiązało się z zaokrągleniem dziecięcych kształtów jego koleżanek, Vitalia była dla niego atrakcyjna. Dzisiaj, w srebrzyście szarej sukience, pomimo długości zakrywającej zgrabne łydki i niemal zerowego dekoltu, wyglądała zniewalająco. Black stracił wreszcie zainteresowanie kokieteryjnie nieosłoniętym miejscem, gdzie kończyły się plecy dziewczyny, kiedy natrafił na miodowe tęczówki, błyszczące radośnie. Nawet, gdyby miała na sobie jutowy worek, nie wyobrażał sobie, by jej spojrzenie pozwoliło mu dostrzec różnicę.

Jej oczy, odbijające całą gamę emocji, były najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką Syriusz widział w życiu.

- Wygląda na to, że impreza nie będzie takim dnem, jak się to zapowiadało – przerwał ciszę Remus, podchodząc do dwóch przyjaciół i ich towarzyszek ze swoją partnerką i naręczem szklanek, wypełnionych ponczem. Chłopaki sprawnie uwolnili jego ręce od zbędnego balastu.

Przystanęli bliżej stolika pod ścianą i na chwilę odstawili napoje, by powitać wchodzącą McGonagall i towarzyszących jej opiekunów innych domów. Vitalia sprawnie umknęła profesorce i ukryła się w cieniu bożonarodzeniowego drzewka, ale McGonagall nie dało się tak łatwo zwieść.

- Panno Austen? Obawiam się, że krawiec pożałował tej pięknej tkaniny, wykańczając twoją suknię na plecach.

Przywołała dziewczynę, wymownie spoglądając na głębokie wcięcie dużo poniżej łopatek. Nie ugięła się pod szczenięcym spojrzeniem ulubienicy, która żałośnie wydęła wargi, jak naburmuszona pięciolatka. Syriusz hamował się, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, kiedy stara czarownica dotransmutowała jakieś dwadzieścia centymetrów gorsetu na – do tej pory gołych – plecach uczennicy. Vitalia jęknęła żałośnie, a McGonagall lekko się uśmiechnęła i wywróciła oczami, po czym pozbyła się kolejnym ruchem różdżki połowy gorsetowej wstawki, za co została nagrodzona przez Austen szczerym uśmiechem i mrugnięciem okiem.

- Cóż za radujący oczy widok. Prawda, Minerwo? – zagaił Horacy Slughorn i delikatnie skinął Gryfonkom i Krukonce, towarzyszącej Lupinowi. – Nie wiem kiedy te dziewczynki wyrosły na tak urocze, młode wiedźmy. Niezwykle ciężko będzie mi się rozstawać w czerwcu z uczniami ostatniego roku, zwłaszcza tak utalentowanymi.

Syriusz zapałał nagłą potrzebą opróżnienia żołądka na wypucowane pantofle mistrza eliksirów, czując na sobie jego protekcjonalne spojrzenie. Nie było mowy, żeby jeszcze nadskakiwał temu bufonowi w wolny, świąteczny wieczór. Szczęśliwie od konieczności nawiązania uprzejmej konwersacji uratowała go Evans.

- Nam także będzie brakowało Hogwartu, bo to dla nas drugi dom. Pan nie miał jeszcze zapewne okazji przywitać się dzisiaj z podopiecznymi z Domu Slytherina, więc nie chcielibyśmy zatrzymywać, profesorze.

- Prawda, panno Evans. Nie widziałem chyba w Sali żadnego Ślizgona, ani nawet moich prefektów.

- Węże lubią mieć mocne wejścia, więc może warto odczekać jeszcze kwadrans czy dwa i się nie niepokoić? – włączył się James, uspokajająco dając do zrozumienia Slughornowi, że tylko on tęskni za żmijowym towarzystwem i dwa kwadranse dłużej bez Ślizgonów będą błogosławieństwem dla reszty hogwackiej społeczności.

- W końcu wieczór dopiero się zaczyna – podsumował profesor i łypnął okiem do Gryfona, a następnie podreptał za resztą grona pedagogicznego w stronę nauczycielskiego stołu.

Cała szóstka, uwolniona od jego towarzystwa, z ulgą sięgnęła po poncz i zaczęła lekką rozmowę, ale Syriusz stracił wątek, kiedy dłoń partnerki spoczęła na jego pośladku i chłopak wyczuł ciepło wiotkich palców pomimo spodni i wierzchniej szaty, uniemożliwiających bliższy fizyczny kontakt. Ta dziewczyna przyprawi go kiedyś – i to raczej wcześniej niż później – o zawał serca albo śmierć z powodu chronicznego nierozładowywania napięcia seksualnego.

Oderwał się od mocno nieprzystojnych myśli, słysząc głośniejszy komentarz Remusa.

- No to Slughorn nie będzie się musiał fatygować.

Black podążył za jego wzrokiem i wyłapał przy wejściu grupkę Ślizgonów, którzy niemal procesyjnie wchodzili do Wielkiej Sali. Rozmowy przycichły i to nie tylko w ich wąskim, sześcioosobowym gronie, kiedy w progu pojawiła się Aretha Greengrass w butelkowej barwy sukni, połyskującej szlachetnymi kamieniami przy każdym, najlżejszym ruchu jej idealnych bioder. Można było wiele powiedzieć o księżniczce Slytherinu, ale nawet Syriusz, podległy samczym instynktom, nie potrafił odmówić jej urody. Wysoko upięte, złociste sploty przytrzymywały wysadzane szmaragdami szpile, które były zapewne więcej warte, niż biżuteria wszystkich innych dziewczyn w tej sali, razem wzięta. Wystudiowany chłód spojrzenia dodawał jej, jak zawsze, niezwykłej, arystokratycznej gracji. Sunęła w stronę wolnej przestrzeni w głębi pomieszczenia, nie pozwalając oderwać od siebie wzroku.

Prawdopodobnie była boleśnie świadoma, że nikt w Wielkiej Sali nie poświęcił jej więcej niż pięć sekund swojej uwagi.

- O ja pierdolę – wyrwało się Jamesowi, ale nawet Lupin był zbyt zaabsorbowany, by skarcić przyjaciela za brak ogłady przy damach. Prawdopodobnie to samo i jemu cisnęło się na usta.

Jeśli ktoś dłużej skupiał wzrok na jakimś elemencie Arethy Greengrass, to było nim blade ramię, które ze zdecydowaniem ujmował jej – najwyraźniej – balowy partner. Chłopak stawiał pewne kroki, absolutnie nic sobie nie robiąc ze zogniskowanego na sobie zainteresowania całej szkoły.

Black zasadniczo nie czuł nigdy pociągu do płci nieodmiennej, nie zastanawiając się nad wizualnymi walorami kolegów i nie doznał teraz jakiegoś niespodziewanego oświecenia w tym względzie. Nie cieszący się dotąd szczególnym powodzeniem Ślizgon w czerni, nie wydał mu się w tej chwili obiektywnie przystojniejszy czy atrakcyjniejszy w powierzchowny sposób. Zupełnie nie to przykuwało wzrok uczestników świątecznego balu. Chłopak po prostu magnetyzował intensywnym spojrzeniem onyksowych oczu, jednocześnie zimnym i palącym, charyzmatycznym. W gestach była jakaś wyniosłość, a z twarzy emanował uprzejmy chłód, nie odpychający, ale także niepozwalający się beztrosko zbliżyć. Ślizgon, skupiający na sobie wzrok obecnych, zwyczajnie zachowywał się jak rasowy dziedzic czystokrwistego rodu.

Wszystko rozbijało się o to, że nim nie był, ale sprawił, że cała Wielka Sala takim go zobaczyła.

- Łapo, powiedz mi, że widzisz to, co ja – półgłosem odezwał się James.

- O tak. – Ku bezsprzecznemu niezadowoleniu Pottera, Black nie zweryfikował jego wniosków z wnikliwej obserwacji. – Sev najwyraźniej wykosił konkurencję i przyprowadził na imprezę najlepszą partię w Hogwarcie, a cała Wielka Sala właśnie zbiera szczęki z podłogi.

* * *

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że czuje się komfortowo, napastowany wzrokiem rzeszy uczniów i nauczycieli. Po prostu stłumił w sobie tę cześć osobowości, która kazała mu stąd uciec, bo nie było już możliwości, by zrobić krok wstecz. Ujął więc pewniej ramię Greengrass i zadowolony z jej absolutnej obojętności w obliczu tego cyrku na kółkach, przemierzył u boku partnerki przestrzeń od progu do nauczycielskiego stołu, omijając zaimprowizowany parkiet i dziesiątki zdezorientowanych imprezowiczów, powoli przechodzących od szoku do zainteresowania, objawiającego się coraz wyraźniejszymi szeptami.

- Panna Greengras i pan… Snape – odezwał się wyraźnie oszołomiony Slughorn. – Widzę, że moi Ślizgoni wreszcie postanowili dołączyć do kolegów. Obawiałem się, że będę zmuszony sprawdzić, co spowodowało to opóźnienie.

Severus nieznacznie spiął mięśnie, dziękując Slytherinowi, że opiekunowi ich Domu nie przyszło do głowy zajrzeć do pokoju wspólnego kwadrans wcześniej.

- Jako prefekci dopilnowaliśmy, by wszyscy zainteresowani świętowaniem w Wielkiej Sali dotarli na miejsce, nie błądząc po korytarzach, profesorze – z chłodną uprzejmością oznajmiła towarzyszka Snape'a, witając swojego nauczyciela skinieniem głowy.

- Znakomicie. Nie mogłem się spodziewać niczego innego po moich najlepszych wychowankach – puszył się Slughorn, a Severus starł się bardzo nie okazać obrzydzenia. – Nie widzę pana Avery'ego. Nie dołączy do nas?

- Usprawiedliwienie niedysponowany – zapewnił prefekt siódmego roku głosem wyjątkowo usatysfakcjonowanym.

-Ach, co za szkoda. Jedzenie jest doprawdy równie wyborne, jak towarzystwo, więc pan Avery może tylko żałować.

- Jestem pewien, że z bólem przeżywa brak tutaj swojej osoby, ale nieprzyjemne dolegliwości zatrzymały go w dormitorium – zapewnił Snape, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. W żadnym razie nie można go było posądzić w tej sprawie o kłamstwo. – Nic, czym należałoby się martwić, zwłaszcza że Avery nie życzyłby sobie zainteresowania ze względu na kłopotliwą naturę jego… czasowej niedyspozycji – dodał wymijająco, widząc, że Slughorn zamierza pociągnąć temat.

- Rozumiem – rzucił niezręcznie mistrz eliksirów. Po chwili niekomfortowej ciszy zmienił temat. – Bardzo szykowna kreacja, panno Greengrass. Zaryzykuję stwierdzenie, że przyciąga zainteresowanie całej sali.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, okazując jak niewiele znaczy dla niej tak oklepany komplement, ale wykazała się nienagannymi manierami, chwaląc gust starszego czarodzieja w doborze dodatków do eleganckiej szaty, którymi był obwieszony jak nuworysz. Slughorn zdawał się nie wychwycić nawet nutki sarkazmu w jej wypowiedzi. Severus wymigał się od konwersacji, pozostawiając Greengrass pod opieką opiekuna Slytherinu, tłumacząc się koniecznością przywitania innych nauczycieli.

Wyśliznął się z niespodziewanie klaustrofobicznie ciasnej Wielkiej Sali i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi toalety, nakładając na nie blokujące zamek zaklęcie. Naprawdę potrzebował chwili, żeby się pozbierać.

Przeklął, kiedy ktoś szarpnął klamkę, a po kilku sekundach złamał zabezpieczenie i wparował do środka.

- Nie ma co, musisz uwielbiać mocne wejścia – powiedział Syriusz, ponownie rzucając Colloportus na drzwi za swoimi plecami. – Gdzie Avery? – przeszedł od razu do rzeczy, porzucając lekki ton.

- Niedysponowany – uciął Snape krótko w sposób, który zapewniał, że szczegółowych wyjaśnień nie ma się co spodziewać.

Nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć Blackowi, że niecałe pół godziny wcześniej potraktował Tertiusa Sectumsemprą, rozbryzgując jego błękitną krew na brudnych kamieniach ciemnego korytarza.

To był po prostu odruch, naturalny instynkt samozachowawczy. Kiedy poczuł zbliżający się pocisk sprzężonej magii młodszego Ślizgona, nie pomyślał nawet o postawieniu tarczy. Znał gówniarza na tyle, by wiedzieć, że albo przejdzie nad jego powalonym ciałem albo sam trafi do skrzydła szpitalnego. Ewentualnie do kostnicy. Nie myślał, pozwalając zareagować swojej magii. Ciemnej i porażającej.

Nigdy dotąd nie potraktował Sectumsemprą człowieka, a samo zaklęcie stworzył na piątym roku, po bardzo ciężkim tygodniu, w czasie którego pechowo na każdym kroku napotykał Huncwotów. Miał pojęcie, jakiego rodzaju obrażenia wywołuje rzucenie uroku, jednak nigdy nie zdecydował się go przetestować na obiekcie ożywionym. I na tym polegał problem z jego dzisiejszym atakiem na Avery'ego.

Nie wyrzucał sobie, że poczęstował Tertiusa klątwą, na co gówniarz zasłużył. Przerażało Severusa, że w zasadzie zrobił to bezwiednie i zareagowała magia, pomijając jego wolę.

Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na utratę kontroli, a to z nim zrobiła mroczna siła, która przejęła władzę nad jego różdżką. Kiedy zraniony Ślizgon upadł na posadzkę, brocząc z ran, a do korytarza wpadło kilku jego kolegów, powietrze wciąż było naelektryzowane Czarną Magią. Nie tylko Snape to czuł.

W jednej chwili Slytherin uznał swojego dotychczasowego lidera za mniej przerażającego, niż jego szlamowaty przeciwnik i jawnie przelał swoje poparcie na Snape'a. Greengrass beznamiętnym głosem wydała polecenie, by ktoś poskładał do kupy Avery'ego, po czym znacząco spojrzała w czarne oczy i konspiratorsko uniosła kąciki ust. Nikt nie wydał nawet dźwięku. No, może poza jęczącym na posadzce prefektem, ale przejawy jego sprzeciwu zostały zignorowane.

Severus Snape przejął kontrolę nad Domem Węży, dzięki najciemniejszej Czarnej Magii, zdobywając podszyty strachem szacunek. Za cholerę nie chciał o tym rozmawiać z Blackiem.

Przywołał cały swój spokój i odwrócił się do drzwi.

- Alohomora – wyszeptał, celując w nie różdżką.

- Sev, co jest grane? – usłyszał za plecami napięty głos Gryfona.

- Wewnętrzne sprawy Slytherinu nie są twoim problemem – rzucił, wyszarpując ramię, chwycone silną dłonią i przestąpił próg.

Jakby do tej pory to nie był najtrudniejszy wieczór jego życia, po kilku krokach w głębi korytarza drogę zaszła mu Lily.

* * *

Nie silił się na udawanie obojętności, bo ciekawość zżerała go, jak swego czasu korniki meble w klasie McGonagall. Nie był na tyle tępy, aby nie domyślić się, że w wężowym gnieździe coś się wydarzyło, bo nieobecność Avery'ego, który nie podarowałby sobie sposobności do powkurwiania reszty świata, nie mogła być przypadkowa.

I, do licha, Sev przyszedł na bal z Arethą Greengrass. Z Arethą Jestem Marzeniem Każdego Mężczyzny Greengrass. Syriusz miał nieodparte wrażenie, że każdego, poza samym Snapem.

Oddałby rok życia, by móc zobaczyć, co miało dziś miejsce w lochach Slytherinu.

Obserwował kątem oka chłopaka i jego partnerkę, zabawiających rozmową Slughorna, ale nie próbował nawet czytać z ruchu ich warg. Czekał, aż Ślizgon wykręci się od dalszej pogawędki i zwieje. Widział w jego oczach uzewnętrzniający się, bardzo severusowy syndrom ucieczki. Black szepnął do ucha Vitalii, że wróci za chwilę, przybierając uspokajający wyraz twarzy, a przynajmniej bardzo miał nadzieję, iż mu to wyszło. Nie zamierzał zostawiać jej na długo bez towarzystwa. Natychmiast podążył za prefektem Slytherinu i sforsował zabezpieczone Colloportusem drzwi.

Uderzyło go, jak niewiele pozostało po chłodnej obojętności, jaką Ślizgon prezentował na potrzeby zachowania pozorów przy tłumie gapiów. Od razu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Po zdawkowej odpowiedzi chłopaka wywnioskował szybko, iż niczego z niego nie wyciągnie. Nie tu i teraz.

Z zaniepokojeniem wyłapał lekko przymglone spojrzenie, na granicy paniki i obłędu. Sev wydawał się zimny i nieprzystępny, jakim nie widział go od miesięcy. Zadawanie pytań wydało mu się zbędne, bo Syriusz wiedział. Znał to z autopsji. Paszteciki, kubek ponczu oraz niedojedzona eklerka podeszły mu do gardła.

Szlag.

Nie próbował zatrzymać Ślizgona siłą, bo tylko brakowało, żeby także jego przeklął. Po prostu podążył za chłopakiem jak cień, ale zatrzymał się, widząc w głębi korytarza Evans. Zaczął się modlić do wszystkich bóstw, o jakich słyszał, by dziewczyna się nie zorientowała i nie urządziła przedstawienia, skutkującego kolejnym vacatem na stanowisku prefekta Slytherinu.

Z napięciem obserwował, jak Sev zatrzymuje się i chociaż nie mógł dostrzec jego twarzy, obróconej tyłem, sztywność ramion świadczyła o tym, że bardzo słabo kamufluje zdenerwowanie. Odczekał jedno uderzenie serca, a potem kolejne dziesięć i… nic się nie stało. Rudowłosa dziewczyna zbliżyła się i nachyliła w stronę stojącego dwa kroki od niej chłopaka, a ten w bardzo widoczny sposób się momentalnie rozluźnił. Syriusz nie był do końca przekonany, czy przypadkiem nie miał omamów.

- W wolnym czasie inwigilujesz ludzi? – usłyszał Black za plecami i wzdrygnął się. – A myślałem, że po sprawie falbaniastych stringów znam wszystkie twoje ciemne sekrety.

Wyluzowany James oparł się plecami o ścianę i spojrzał w tym samym kierunku, co Syriusz.

- Musiałem się przewietrzyć – usprawiedliwił się głupio, nieudolnie kryjąc zakłopotanie. – A ty tak słabo się bawisz, że postanowiłeś poszukać mojego niesamowitego towarzystwa?

- Och, Łapo… – Potter udał, że czuje się taką sugestią urażony. – Bawię się jak nigdy. Dobrze wykorzystałem mój prezent gwiazdkowy.

Szare oczy łypnęły w kierunku przyjaciela i dopiero po chwili Black skojarzył, o jakim podarunku tamten mówił. Jakby na potwierdzenie jego poprawnej dedukcji James roześmiał się cicho, zarzucając wiecznie potarganym czerepem.

- O co chodzi z tym całym cyrkiem? Avery nie zaszczycił nas swoją obecnością, raniąc moje serce. No i jeszcze Greengrass i… Snape?

- Nie wiem – uciął Syriusz. Pod naciskiem badawczego spojrzenia dodał – Z Greengrass to najwyraźniej sojusz czysto militarny, a Tertiusa Sev chyba wysłał na chorobowy.

- To ci przykrość – skomentował jego rozmówca w sposób niepozostawiający wątpliwości co do braku jego empatii.

Oderwali się od tematu, kiedy echo rozniosło przytłumiony śmiech rudowłosej Gryfonki, stojącej ze Ślizgonem poza zasięgiem ich słuchu. James przymrużył powieki i zmarszczył brwi, co zastanowiło Syriusza. Nie wyglądał na zjaranego euforią.

- Nie łyknąłeś Felix Felicis.

- Co nie znaczy, że czegoś więcej trzeba mi dziś do szczęścia – odpowiedział, wpatrując się w uśmiechniętą Evans. Oczy Blacka zrobiły się dwa razy większe, kiedy przeniósł wzrok z przyjaciela na jego dziewczynę i z powrotem. – Sorry, Łapo. Wykorzystałem eliksir po swojemu i nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak jestem ci wdzięczny. Od miesięcy nie widziałem Lily tak rozluźnionej i po prostu szczęśliwej. Jej śmiech jest muzyką dla moich uszu.

- Nawet, jeśli rozśmiesza ją Sev?

- Jakiś ubytek w jej mózgu sprawia, że ten padalec coś ją obchodzi, a ja widać kocham Lily Evans taką ułomną. Jak to mówią, miłość ogłupia – podsumował lekko, zapatrzony w fale rudych loków, gładko spływających na ramiona dziewczyny.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego znacząco i wychwycił coś, czego się nie spodziewał. James lustrował Ślizgona krytycznie, ale nie w znajomy, lekceważący i protekcjonalny sposób. Była to raczej niechęć zarezerwowana dla rywala.

Przyjaciel wyrwał go z zamyślenia, uderzając lekko w plecy, po czym oderwał się od ściany, o którą był oparty. Black wzrokiem odprowadził Pottera, zmierzającego w ślad za rudowłosą Gryfonką, w kierunku wejścia do Wielkiej Sali.

Jego spojrzenie prześliznęło się po twarzy Seva, nadal stojącego we wnęce korytarza. W skupionych oczach drgało coś zaskakująco ciepłego, miękkiego, zupełnie niepodobnego do zimnej furii, którą widział parę minut wcześniej. I nagle wszystkie trybiki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce, a na Syriusza spłynęło oświecenie. Stłumił potrzebę głośnego oznajmienia swojego odkrycia pustym ścianom. Domyślał się od jakiegoś czasu, że Snape klasyfikował Evans jako kogoś w rodzaju rodziny, ale teraz wyczytał z czarnych tęczówek całą resztę.

Do Gryfona wreszcie dotarło, że to Lily była obezwładniającą, czystą zielenią w duszy Seva, której odblask zaszczepił kiedyś w lepidolicie. I za cholerę nie było w tym nic platonicznego.

* * *

Krew ścięła się w jego żyłach, gdy dwa kroki przed nim znikąd wyrosła dziewczyna w długiej, soczyście czerwonej sukni ze złotymi wstawkami. Podniósł wzrok, płynnie przesuwając nim po luźno spływających na ramiona, rudych włosach, które zdawały się płonąć ogniście. Omiótł spojrzeniem nagą szyję i zatrzymał się na wysokości oczu, niebezpiecznie szmaragdowych jak zabójcza klątwa. Otaczał ją zapach fiołków.

Nigdy jeszcze nie wydała mu się tak piękna.

Musiał stąd zwiać. Natychmiast.

- Już się bałam, że dałeś nogę z balu, a nie ma jeszcze dwunastej.

Piękna i diabelnie domyślna.

- Nie ta bajka. Kopciuszek nie mieszkał w lochach, a ja nie mam zamiłowania do szczotki i szmaty.

- Kopciuszek, żeby trafić na imprezę, nie wykańczał także po cichu konkurencji – odparowała kąśliwie, łagodząc swoje słowa delikatnym uśmiechem.

Severusowi włączyła się czerwona lampka ostrzegawcza. To nie był temat, na który chciał z nią rozmawiać. Właściwie w ogóle wolałby nie wdawać się w żadne konwersacje, a jedynie chłonąć jej obecność wszystkimi zmysłami.

Psia jego mać, niespełna godzinę temu dotkliwie przeklął innego ucznia i ona się zorientuje. Zawsze potrafiła go odczytać jak otwartą księgę.

- Sev? – Nie dało się nie wyczuć niepewności w jej głosie, kiedy wpatrywała się w niewątpliwie zaniepokojone, czarne oczy. – Nie mam zamiaru truć ci o Averym. Nie chcę ciągle na ciebie napadać i moralizować, bo to źle odbija się na psychikach nas obojga. Cywilizowani ludzie kłócą się też na temat pogody albo wyższości magii różdżkowej nad eliksirami. Możemy sobie czasem poskakać do gardeł z bardziej prozaicznych powodów?

Severus przez chwilę nie nadążał za tokiem rozumowania rozmówczyni. A potem napotkał jej zaczepne spojrzenie i zołzowaty półuśmieszek. Rozluźnił napięte mięśnie i usztywnione ramiona.

- Lepiej, żebyś miała pod ręką surowicę – powiedział przesadnie chłodno. – Kąsam i syczę.

Dziewczyna zrobiła wielkie oczy, a sekundę później po pustym korytarzu rozniosło się echo jej śmiechu, czystego i szczerego. Poziom endorfin we krwi Ślizgona drastycznie skoczył, na chwilę go oszałamiając. Slytherinie, od tygodni nie słyszał, żeby się tak beztrosko śmiała.

- Merlinie, Ślizgoni nie wiedzą, w co się pakują i nie chciałabym być w skórze pechowców, którzy za późno załapią, że pogrywanie z Severusem Snapem grozi trwałym uszczerbkiem na wybujałym ego.

- Twoja przemyślność pomoże się pozbierać Gryfonom, kiedy Slytherin będzie odbierał w czerwcu Puchar Domów – odbił zgryźliwie i równocześnie wpadłoby mu do głowy, że to wcale nie taki głupi koncept. Lily najwyraźniej wyłapała cień ekscytacji w jego oczach, bo podobny ogień zapalił się w jej własnych.

- To wyzwanie?

- Cykasz się, Evans?

- Stoi. – Zieleń wokół rozszerzonych w półmroku źrenic błysnęła niebezpiecznie. – Zasady rozliczenia?

- Ślizgońskie – uśmiechnął się wrednie.

- Więc nie mogę się doczekać czerwca, Snape – odpowiedziała w podobnym tonie.

Jej usta rozciągnęły się w beztroskim uśmiechu, a chłopakowi poniewczasie zaświtała myśl, że może jednak nie powinien być taki pewny siebie. W końcu Dom Węży od czterech lat nie wygrał w końcowym zestawieniu. Z drugiej jednak strony Severus uwielbiał wyzwania, zwłaszcza gdy miał porządną motywację.

Pożegnała go ze śmiechem skinieniem głowy i odwróciła się w kierunku wejścia do Wielkiej Sali, a on jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę napawał się fiołkową wonią, nadal unoszącą się w powietrzu.

* * *

Odpowiedział zawadiackim uśmiechem na pytające spojrzenie, kiedy przemierzał zamaszystym krokiem korytarz, trzymając się kamiennego muru. Szybko znalazł się za dziewczyną i jego dłonie przysłoniły jej miodowe oczy. Zatrzymali się przed pustą ścianą, za plecami mając wypłowiały gobelin z trollami. Czuł jej narastające podniecenie całą tajemniczością tej sytuacji i nie mógł powiedzieć, że sam nie reagował podobnie.

Vitalia głośno wciągnęła powietrze, gdy zwizualizowały się przed nimi drzwi i wyraz zaciekawienia nie zszedł z jej twarzy nawet po ich zatrzaśnięciu, kiedy weszli już do Pokoju Życzeń.

Syriusz ujął delikatną dłoń, skupiając myśli, a otoczenie zawirowało. Zniknęła kanciapa z kącikiem laboratoryjnym, a w jej miejsce zmaterializowało się gustownie – może nawet zbyt słodko i z babcinym wyczuciem smaku – zaaranżowane wnętrze, skąpane w pastelach, gdzie niegdzie przełamanych cukierkowym różem.

- Herbaciarnia Madame Puddifoot? Ale… jak? – Gryfonka absolutnie zdezorientowanym wzrokiem wodziła po znajomym umeblowaniu. Jej oczy błyszczały.

- Nie możemy wyjść do Hogsmeade, a wiem, jakbyś tego chciała. Więc Hogsmeade przyszło do nas – powiedział nieco nieskładnie, nie bardzo radząc sobie z wyrażaniem myśli, błądzących nieobyczajnie wokół miejsca, gdzie kończyły się plecy Gryfonki.

Zmusił się do zrobienia kroku i podszedł do stolika w centrum pustego lokalu. Szarmancko odsunął krzesło, na którym spoczęła Vitalia, uśmiechając się promiennie.

- Ty naprawdę możesz wszystko? – zapytała, krzyżując z nim wzrok. – Nie wiem, co to za zaklęcie, ale jest fenomenalne.

- To nie zaklęcie. Jesteśmy w Pokoju Życzeń. Może zmienić się w dowolne pomieszczenie, w zależności od tego, czego akurat potrzebujesz. Tak naprawdę to nie jest herbaciarnia Madame Puddifoot, ale jej imitacja.

- Jak dla mnie idealnie. Kameralnie – sprecyzowała z kokieterią. Syriuszowi zrobiło się cieplej. – Więc mogę zamówić, co chcę?

I temperatura spadła o jakieś pięć stopni.

- Eee, jest jeden myk… Wyjątki od prawa Gampa. Pokój Życzeń nie dostarcza jedzenia – wydukał zażenowany. O tym jakoś wcześniej nie pomyślał i teraz szlag trafił jego przegenialny prezent.

- Więcej słodkości i tak w siebie nie wcisnę. Jeśli mogę być gdziekolwiek, to dlaczego w takim wyeksploatowanym towarzysko miejscu? Jak przenieść się… czy raczej przywołać… inne otoczenie?

- Wyobraź je sobie, z możliwie największą ilością szczegółów. Nie musi być znajome – ekscytacją poinformował dziewczynę, nie próbując nawet zgadnąć, czym za chwilę staną się otaczające ich ściany. Czuł się, jakby to on właśnie dostał prezent.

Uzmysławiając sobie, że wszystko wokół wiruje, przymknął powieki i niespodziewanie poczuł na twarzy uderzenie chłodnego powietrza, a nozdrza wypełnił mu zapach ziół, żywicy i łąki. Jego oczy rozwarły się gwałtownie i nie zobaczyły ścian, ale ciemną przestrzeń, której granice trudne były do uchwycenia zmysłami, szczelnie otulającą ich dwoje. Osłupiały podniósł głowę na bezchmurne, ciemne niebo, udekorowane milionem gwiazd. Wiatr lekko poruszał źdźbłami traw, sięgającymi powyżej kolan, a gdzieś w dali usłyszał szum morza, którego toń pozostała ukryta przed jego wzrokiem. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że Pokój Życzeń może mieć tak nietypowe zastosowanie.

Ciepłe palce ujęły jego dłoń i uniosły w górę, na spotkanie karminowych ust. Opuszkami powiódł po miękkich wargach, a te złożyły pocałunek na szorstkiej skórze. Przeszedł go dreszcz.

To była magia, o jakiej nawet nie śnił.

- Opatrzność obdarowała mnie najbardziej niezwykłą dziewczyną pod nieboskłonem – wyszeptał, pochylając się, by poczuć w ustach smak Vitalii, a ona z entuzjazmem wpiła się w jego wargi.

I potem stracił jakieś pół minuty między chwilą, kiedy zsunęła mu z ramion szatę i sukcesywnie, acz odrobinę nieudolnie wzięła się za rozpinanie guzików jego koszuli, a momentem, gdy oboje znaleźli się w trawie, bezceremonialnie pozbywając nawzajem reszty niewygodnego odzienia. Przeklął szpetnie, mocując się z haftkami przy jej dopasowanej sukni, a ona wybuchła perlistym śmiechem, delikatnie odtrącając niemrawe palce i przejmując inicjatywę.

- Jesteśmy szaleni i bezwstydni – wyrwało mu się pomiędzy pocałunkami, kiedy małe, zwinne dłonie dotąd błądzące po torsie i brzuchu, ze zdecydowaniem przesunęły się dół jego pleców, pokonały barierę spodni i spoczęły na pośladkach.

- Merlin mi świadkiem, że nie miałabym nic przeciwko, żebyś wziął mnie w wypełnionej po brzegi Wielkiej Sali, gdybym tyko odrobinę mniej szanowała zdrowie psychiczne McGonagall – zachichotała Gryfonka, zatapiając zamglone spojrzenie w jego własnym, równie rozmytym, nie na tyle w każdym razie, by nie dostrzegł rozchylonych lekko ust, kusząco zapraszających, by je zbadać od środka.

- Dziewczyno, nie masz pojęcia, jak daleko są w tej chwili moje myśli od McGonagall, niech Niebiosa dadzą jej pięćset lat życia – chrzanił trzy po trzy, nie mogąc konstruktywnie myśleć. Ale panna Austen ewidentnie już od dawna była myślami gdzie indziej, poddając się z ekscytacją temu szaleństwu, a ktoś musiał tutaj wykazać się rozumem. – Vitalia, nie chcę… To znaczy, nie masz pojęcia, jak chcę… – Nie był pewien, po co porusza wargami, skoro mógł je wykorzystać na tyle kreatywnych sposobów. – Gryffindorze, obiecałem ci… Cholera… obiecałem, że tego nie spieprzę.

Jednocześnie zdał sobie sprawę, jak kiepsko to brzmiało chwilę po tym, gdy odrzucił gdzieś za siebie srebrzystą sukienkę, uwalniając kształtne piersi, dotąd więzione ciasnym gorsetem. Odpłynął, aktualnie skupiając się na precyzyjnym zsuwaniu w dół ud ostatniego elementu damskiej garderoby.

- Więc lepiej, żebyś był na wszystkich płaszczyznach po równo utalentowany – stwierdziła, podnosząc się z miękkiej trawy, siadając na jego udach okrakiem i udowadniając syriuszowej wyobraźni, trzy uderzenia serca temu nie dopuszczającej, by mógł być jeszcze bardziej podniecony, że musi zweryfikować swój pogląd na temat własnej seksualności.

Paznokcie wpiły mu się w kark, a z krtani Vitalii wyrwał się ekstatyczny jęk, kiedy obwiódł językiem i lekko zassał stwardniały sutek, obejmując idealnie pasującą do jego dłoni pierś. Obraz ponownie zaczął mu się zamazywać, a wszystko stało się dotykiem. Mógłby się tak bawić godzinami, ale jeśli już mowa o twardości, to szalejące pragnienie boleśnie dawało o sobie znać z każdym, najdrobniejszym ruchem kobieco zaokrąglonych ud, ocierających się o jego krocze.

A pieprzyć romantyzm.

Sprawnym ruchem obrócił dziewczynę na plecy i – nagrodzony kokieteryjnym pomrukiem – uwolnił się ze spodni i bokserek, po czym rozsunął delikatnie jej nogi, a te luźno oplotły się wokół jego ciała. Mógłby ją pochłaniać wzrokiem zdecydowanie dłużej, gdyby wąskie biodra nie wyszły mu naprzeciw. Nie śmiał protestować. Chociaż było w tym wszystkim całe mnóstwo nieporadności, w żadnym razie nie odczuwał onieśmielenia, poddając się oszałamiającej zmysły przyjemności. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, gdy zdecydowanym pchnięciem odnalazł drogę do jej ciała. Otoczyło go ciasne, kojąco ciepłe wnętrze, tylko na chwilę stawiając opór, któremu towarzyszył krótki jęk i grymas bólu w kącikach zaciśniętych, dziewczęcych warg. Otworzył oczy, by wyczytać emocje z jej miodowego spojrzenia, kiedy na moment poczuł, jak ciało dziewczyny wypręża się, zaciskając wokół niego. Bezwiednie, poddając się instynktowi, poruszył się w niej mocniej i płynniej. Rozluźniła się pod śmiałym dotykiem jego dłoni, pozwalając, by wszedł głębiej. W odpowiedzi długie paznokcie rozorały skórę na coraz rytmiczniej poruszających się udach. Nie ważył się ponownie przymknąć powiek, wchłaniając widok idealnych krzywizn jej piersi i wygiętej szyi. Przyciągnęła chłopaka jeszcze bliżej, dopasowując się do posuwistych ruchów, coraz gwałtowniejszych i bardziej natarczywych. Dołączyła do niego, entuzjastycznie wychodząc im naprzeciw.

Teraz już najdrobniejszy dotyk pobudzał nerwy z pogłębiającą się intensywnością. Miał ochotę krzyczeć. Właściwie nie był pewien, czy tego nie zrobił. Usłyszał za to na pewno ekstatyczny krzyk Vitalii, towarzyszący dreszczowi, który przebiegł przez jej ciało, kiedy uda dziewczyny zacisnęły się wokoło niego, sprowadzając go na krawędź szaleństwa. Jakaś jego część poddała się wrażeniu zupełnego oderwania. A po tym przyszło, rozlewające się po połączeniach nerwowych, uczucie absolutnego spełnienia, gdy doszedł do swojej granicy i na chwilę stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością oraz władzę nad mięśniami.

Opadł w trawę, tuż obok niej i półświadomie objął kochankę ramieniem, a dotyk gorącego policzka zasygnalizował mu, że mocniej się w niego wtuliła, leniwie wplatając palce w zroszone potem włosy. Krew, szumiąca w jego tętnicach, zlała się z rytmem jej przyspieszonego tętna. Dookoła drgała ich magia, przenikając się i uzupełniając, nieledwie namacalnie liżąc wyczerpane fizycznym wysiłkiem, nagie ciała.

Nigdy nie czuł się tak bezpiecznie.

Odgonił spływający na niego sen, by na jak najdłużej uchwycić uczucie dopełnienia, ostatnią świadomą myślą dziękując Losowi, że postawił Vitalię Austen na jego drodze.

Gładząc jasne kosmyki, przyszło mu do głowy, że zdecydowanie nie został stworzony do celibatu.

* * *

_Wiem, nie jest szczególnie pikantnie i perwersyjnie, koneserów scen pościelowych przepraszam. Mam jakieś opory przed bardziej anatomicznym opisywaniem miłosnych aktów. Głębokie wyuzdanie nie pasuje mi do dziewiczych siedemnastolatków, którzy wielkiego doświadczenia na tym polu nie posiadają. Jeszcze się dzieciaki rozkręcą :)_

_Tytuł rozdziału sugeruje bal maskowy i należy to rozumieć w przenośni. W końcu jest to jedna wielka polityczna szopka._

_Z tym rozdziałem przekraczamy magiczną granicę stu tysięcy słów. Mój znajomy kiedyś stwierdził, że w czasie napadów twórczych mam przerób niestygnącej kserokopiarki ;)_

* * *

_Wdzięczna jestem za komentarze, jak zawsze zresztą. _

_OliveB - Myślodsiewnia pojawi się niebawem. Ciekawa jestem, czy ktoś wpadnie, co takiego Syriusz mógł chcieć pokazać Sevowi, w nawiązaniu do jednej z ich niedawnych rozmów ;)_


	43. Pensieve

Pierwszym, co nasunęło mu się na myśl, kiedy wszedł na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali, było to, że hogwarckie skrzaty miały zdrowo przerąbaną noc. Po spustoszeniu, jakie zostawili uczniowie i nauczycielska kadra, nie pozostał nawet ślad. Oczywiście nadal pod odpicowanym brokatowymi gwiazdkami nieboskłonem wisiały girlandy, a nad stołami wokół ścian górowały choinki, ale po wczorajszym cyrku nie było już chyba w Hogwarcie rzeczy, której Severus nie byłby w stanie znieść.

_Wyłączając Dumbledore'a w sukni balowej_, poprawił się w myślach. Istniały pewne granice.

Nawiedził Wielką Salę w typowej dla siebie porze, gdy większość dogorywającego towarzystwa zalegała jeszcze z kacem w swoich dormitoriach. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że następstwa poprzedniej nocy męczą także grono pedagogiczne, a to w związku z odcięciem od After Party, którego spory zapas swego czasu – w okolicach września – widział w pokoju nauczycielskim. To było jeszcze przed Halloween, a tamtego razu nauczyciele także zdrowo zabalowali.

Dopijał – jakże by inaczej – swoją małą czarną, kiedy przy stole Slytherinu pojawili się pierwsi śmiałkowie z szóstego i siódmego roku, heroicznie gotowi zmierzyć się ze słonecznymi promieniami, krzywiąc arystokratyczne lica przy najmniejszym dźwięku, przeszywającym ich delikatne bębenki. Severus zignorował szepty i ukradkowe spojrzenia, dobrze wiedząc, że spodziewali się go zobaczyć bliżej środka stołu, gdzie zwyczajowo siadał aktualny Wąż Naczelny. Snape zdecydował, że im szybciej załapią, że nie jest Averym czy innym Blackiem, tym bardziej naturalnie zapanuje w Slytherinie spokój. Naprawdę nie miał ambicji otoczyć się wianuszkiem dupowłazów, bo żaden "ogon" nie był mu potrzebny. Wystarczyło, jeśli koledzy przyswoją sobie nowe zasady. Zresztą, on sam miał co innego na głowie.

Usłyszał znajomy głos przy stole Lwów, tym samym rejestrując, że Syriusz zdecydował się posilić po – zapewne – ciężkiej nocy, na co wskazywało jego widoczne wyczerpanie. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie Gryfona poniosło, bo razem z Austen zniknęli, zanim zabawa rozkręciła się na dobre i to było co najmniej dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę zamiłowanie obojga do brylowania w towarzystwie. W każdym razie Black nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakoby przy blasku księżyca dokonał morderstwa albo chociaż potraktował kogoś mroczną klątwą, a raczej jakby przebiegł się za dużo razy po schodach, więc przynajmniej on nie wykazał braku rozumu, co Ślizgon musiał przyznać z goryczą.

Przypomniał sobie za to o tajemniczym prezencie, który czekał w Pokoju Życzeń. Zdecydował, że skoro od wczoraj zrobił już całą masę dyskusyjnie genialnych rzeczy, to pójdzie za ciosem i skorzysta z myślodsiewni, chociażby dlatego, że nigdy wcześniej nie miał z tym ustrojstwem nic wspólnego. Nigdy nie rezygnował z okazji, umożliwiających poszerzenie horyzontów.

Wstał z ławy, kiedy mijał go Call Flint i ponad jego ramieniem wyłapał porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Lily, której usta wykrzywiał wrednawy uśmieszek.

- Flint – zatrzymał zaskoczonego chłopaka w miejscu. – Od teraz każdy Ślizgon, przez którego Dom straci punkty, będzie miał ze mną do czynienia. Doinformuj kolegów.

* * *

Obudziło go łaskotanie miękkich kosmyków, drażniących zaczepnie jego policzek. Kiedy podniósł powieki, został powitany rozmarzonym, miodowym spojrzeniem i delikatnym muśnięciem warg.

Najlepszy poranek ever.

Nadal łapiąc kontakt z rzeczywistością, omiótł wzrokiem pomieszczenie, które w żadnym razie nie było łąką pod gwiazdami, ale znajomo wyglądającą kanciapą. Ze śmiechem przypomniał sobie, że oboje zdecydowali zrezygnować z wątpliwej przyjemności nocowania na łonie natury i dzielenia przestrzeni z robactwem gryząco-pełzającym. I nagle radosny chichot zamarł mu na ustach, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie gapi się na swoją – mięciusio wyścieloną poduchami, w gepardzie cętki – kanapę, stojącą pod przeciwległą ścianą. Z konsternacją rozpoznał dłonią fakturę futurystycznego, szarego mebla pod swoimi plecami i bezgłośnie przeklął.

Sev go zabije, jeśli się dowie. Ale przecież się nie dowie, bo skąd by?

- Śniadanie? – zapytał półgłosem, opierając się na łokciach, by mieć lepszą perspektywę i móc bezwstydnie obserwować pełgające po nagim ciele Vitalii odblaski ognistych płomyków z kominka.

- Prysznic – zdecydowała dziewczyna trzeźwo, lekko się rumieniąc. Black wskazał zasłonę w kącie Pokoju Życzeń, ale Austen potrząsnęła głową. – Prysznic w Wieży Gryffindora. Potrzebuję się z grubsza ogarnąć.

Chłopak co prawda nie podzielał jej zdania, ale zdecydował nie wyrażać własnego. Jeśli razem wylądowaliby pod prysznicem, to z dużym prawdopodobieństwem trafiliby wieczorem do skrzydła szpitalnego z objawami skrajnego wyczerpania albo wszczęto by szeroko zakrojoną akcję poszukiwawczą, bo nie wyobrażał sobie, by wypuścił Vitalię z rąk przed Nowym Rokiem.

Szczupła dłoń sięgnęła po porzuconą nieopodal wezgłowia srebrzystą suknię i Gryfonka jęknęła, analizując jej stan.

- Chyba trzeba to przetransmutować – zawyrokował Syriusz, nie kryjąc ubawienia. Jego ciuchy zapewne nie przedstawiały sobą lepszego widoku. Z tego, co zapamiętał, koszula mogła być pozbawiona połowy rękawa i większości guzików.

Gryfonka opatuliła się kocem, jakby odrobinę skrępowana swoim negliżem. Odnalazła na dywanie różdżkę i przytknęła jej koniec do wczoraj jeszcze pięknej kreacji.

- Worek jutowy raz – wypowiedziała, a chłopak od razu zrozumiał, że nie spodziewała się satysfakcjonujących efektów. Doskonale wiedział, że po zmianie różdżki transmutowanie, które wcześniej przychodziło jej jak oddychanie, teraz stanowiło nie lada problem. Vitalia, trochę z rezygnacją, wyszeptała dokładnie magiczną inkantację i zamknęła oczy, jakby bała się zobaczyć zamiast odzienia uskrzydlonego skorpiona.

Syriusz z zaciekawieniem obserwował, jak miodowe oczy przybierają rozmiary deserowych talerzyków. Na jej kolanach leżała całkiem zdatna do użytku, ciemnogranatowa szkolna szata.

- Seks mi służy – wypaliła, a Black zakrztusił się ze śmiechu.

Taktownie odwrócił wzrok, widząc delikatne speszenie dziewczyny, kiedy narzuciła na nagie plecy mundurek. Znów na nią spojrzał, czując palce, gładzące jego skórę na mostku. Przyciągnął Gryfonkę do siebie, jakby jego ciało nie mogło dłużej znieść braku fizycznego kontaktu, ale po odwzajemnieniu pocałunku Vitalia oderwała się od niego i zaczęła zbierać z podłogi swoje rzeczy.

- Do zobaczenia na śniadaniu – pożegnała się, zostawiając go, zagrzebanego w miękki koc, nieposkładanym.

Nie bez ociągania podniósł się z nie swojej kanapy, dobrą chwilę po tym, jak za dziewczyną zamknęły się drzwi i dowlekł do prowizorycznej łazienki, błogosławiąc – nie wiedział który już raz – udogodnienia, wynikające z magii Pokoju Życzeń.

Pół godziny później siedział już przy stole w nadal pustawej Wielkiej Sali, maltretując widelcem jajecznicę. Obok niego James rozsmarowywał powidła na kawałku bekonu, błądząc spojrzeniem w okolicach dekoltu Lily Evans, siedzącej naprzeciwko.

A więc takie buty.

- Należy się wam szlaban za szlajanie się po nocy poza dormitorium – z rozbawieniem stwierdził Remus, przenosząc wzrok z przyjaciół na rudowłosą Gryfonkę – ale jakoś głupio wlepiać go pani prefekt.

Twarz dziewczyny przybrała gryfońskie barwy. Evans wgapiła się w swój talerz, ale po chwili odzyskała mowę.

- Mam ogłoszenie parafialne – zaczęła poważnie. – Od teraz nogi z dupy powyrywam każdemu, przez kogo Gryffindor straci punkty. Mówię poważnie – zadeklamowała, wpatrując się w stół Ślizgonów.

- Czyli mamy być grzeczni? – wyrwało się Syriuszowi.

- Macie nie dać się złapać. Chyba, że Ślizgoni przy okazji stracą więcej punktów – doprecyzowała ze złośliwym uśmiechem i Black prawie spadł z ławy. Kątem oka wyłapał wyzywające spojrzenie Seva, nietypowo skoncentrowane na Lily. Interesujące.

Snape minął ich grupkę, nawet nie odwracając głowy. Syriusz domyślił się, że z dużym prawdopodobieństwem tamten zmierzał do Pokoju Życzeń, więc postanowił dać mu pół godziny przewagi. Albo raczej godzinę. Kiedy sam wychodził stamtąd niedawno, zobaczył rozpakowany prezent od Remusa i nietknięte fiolki obok myślodsiewni. Wiedział, że Ślizgon długo nie wytrzyma, a potem czekała ich rozmowa. Z gatunku tych raczej trudnych, więc się do niej nie palił. Chciał jak najdłużej pozostać w stanie permanentnego oderwania od rzeczywistości, w który wprowadzały go wspomnienia z ostatnich kilkunastu godzin, zwłaszcza że w progu Wielkiej Sali pojawiła się jego druga połówka. Z ust wyrwało mu się bezmyślne cielęce westchnienie.

- Mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie będzie z tego dzieci – mruknął Lupin, przewracając oczami, a Syriusz zakrztusił się sokiem i momentalnie otrzeźwiał.

Vitalia musiała brać jakieś tabletki. Czy eliksiry. Albo przylepiać sobie mugolskie plastry. Prawda?

* * *

Pochylił się nad pustą, płytką misą, obok której stały dwie ponumerowane, zabezpieczone fiolki. Procedurę znał z teorii, ale nie było w niej nic skomplikowanego. Odkorkował pojemniczek, oznaczony numerem jeden i przechylił nad naczyniem, a srebrzysta substancja, wydostając się na zewnątrz, przybrała konsystencję półpłynnego gazu, fosforyzującego srebrzyście. Nachylił się nad myślodsiewnią i poczuł szarpnięcie.

_Wykwintnie wyposażona biblioteka tonęła w lekkim półmroku, delikatnie rozświetlanym płomieniami dziesiątek świec z ustawionych wzdłuż ścian kandelabrów. Otoczenie było dla Severusa absolutnie obce, podobnie jak twarz mężczyzny w średnim wieku, stojącego od niego na wyciągnięcie ręki. W arystokratycznych rysach było mimo to coś znajomego, chociaż Ślizgon nie potrafił tego umiejscowić. Spojrzenie, przyklejone do zniekształconej wściekłością twarzy, ciskało gromy. Snape odwrócił się i natychmiast rozpoznał młodszą o jakieś dwa, może trzy lata wersję Syriusza. Uderzyło go, że twarz chłopaka odbijała te same emocje, co – jak się domyślił – jego ojca. _

_Najwyraźniej chwilę wcześniej zażarcie się kłócili, ale przyczyny awantury nie dane było Ślizgonowi poznać. Syriusz raptownie się odwrócił i szarpnął za klamkę, ale zatrzymały go w miejscu słowa ojca._

_- Widocznie magia czasem się myli nawet wśród dzieci czystej krwi, nie odrzucając tych ułomnych._

_Pierworodny głowy rodu Blacków odwrócił się natychmiast, wyszarpując różdżkę z kieszeni szaty. Jej koniec wycelował w stronę swojego ojca, a usta automatycznie wymówiły nieznaną Severusowi inkantację. Powietrze stało się gęstsze i lepkie od ciemnej magii. W szarych oczach chłopaka pojawił się strach, kiedy rdzeń, otulony cedrowym drewnem, wyzwolił klątwę, a ta pomknęła w kierunku mężczyzny. Orion Black odruchowo postawił przed sobą tarczę, ale nie zamortyzowała ona do końca siły uderzenia, które odbiło się od bariery, rozbłyskując ciemnym granatem. Zaatakowany osunął się po ścianie, strącając z niskiego stolika kilka książek. Na chwilę wszystko zamarło._

_Severus obserwował pogłębiający się szok i przerażenie w otchłani szarych oczu chłopaka._

_- O Merlinie… – wyszeptał, robiąc krok do przodu. – Przepraszam, ojcze… Ja…_

_- Więc jednak coś w tobie jest – odpowiedział ostro mężczyzna i Severusa zaszokowało, że w jego głosie pobrzmiewała satysfakcja. Orion Black uśmiechnął się zimno z samozadowoleniem, zanim przybrał maskę wystudiowanej obojętności._

_Natychmiast zmienił się wyraz twarzy chłopaka, z której odpłyneły strach i rozpacz, ustępując rozgoryczeniu. Momentalnie w beznamiętnym spojrzeniu pojawił się lód. Kopnął drzwi i dwoma krokami przemierzył próg, a Ślizgon podążył za nim._

_Syriusz zgiął się wpół w ciemnym korytarzu, ekscentrycznie obwieszonym spreparowanymi głowami nieżywych stworzeń i malowniczo ozdobił treścią pokarmową perski dywan. _

_A sekundę później wszystko się rozwiało._

Severus znowu poczuł pod stopami posadzkę Pokoju Życzeń, ale chwilę mu zajęło, zanim wrócił do rzeczywistości. Taki efekt wywoływało samo korzystanie z myślodsiewni, ale skłamałby stwierdzeniem, że poczucie oderwania nie miało nic wspólnego z tym, co zobaczył.

Cholera, właśnie był świadkiem, jak Syriusz rzucał mroczną klątwę i – na ile był w stanie ocenić – była ona silniejsza, niż Sectumsempra, choćby wnioskując po naruszeniu tarczy Blacka seniora i stopniu zagęszczenia magii w pomieszczeniu.

Teraz nie był pewien, czy chce wiedzieć, co jest w fiolce numer dwa. Zerknął na odręczną notatkę, dołączoną do paczki. _Służę wiedzą, o ile będziesz miał jaja, żeby skorzystać z obydwu fiolek. _Prychnął i ruchem różdżki przeniósł wspomnienie z misy do pustego pojemnika, zastępując je zawartością drugiej fiolki. Wciągnął powietrze i znów oderwał się od posadzki Pokoju Życzeń.

_Dookoła było zielono i tak bardzo świetliście, że Severus musiał zmrużyć oczy. Rozpoznał hogwarckie błonia w pobliżu Wierzby Bijącej, które Huncwoci zazwyczaj okupowali. Przed sobą zobaczył dwie znajome sylwetki i przeklął.Ocenił, że scena mogła mieć miejsce pod koniec piątego, a może na szóstym roku._

_- Twoja kolej. Dajesz, Łapo – rzucił z wyzwaniem Potter, opuszczając różdżkę. Srebrzysta mgiełka kilka metrów na lewo rozwiała się, zanim skończył mówić. Czy to był…?_

_- Nie gap się na mnie, to rozpraszające – warknął Syriusz, usilnie próbując się skupić. – Muszę naprawdę głęboko pogrzebać._

_- Może wspomnienie jędrnych kształtów tej Krukonki, którą zbałamuciłeś na Walentynki?_

_- Morda w kubeł albo spadaj stąd – wściekł się Black, ale szybko nad sobą zapanował._

_Severus podszedł bliżej i nie starał się ukrywać zafascynowania. I tak nikt go tutaj nie widział. _

_Syriusz wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę, a magia wyczuwalnie zadrgała dookoła jego ciała, wyraźniej skupiając się na rdzeniu. Był to jednak zupełnie inny rodzaj aury, niż ta w bibliotece. Nic szorstkiego i lepkiego, nieprzyjemnie ciężkiego, jednak wcale ta Jasna Magia nie wydawała się słabsza. Ślizgon musiał przyznać z szacunkiem, że Black miał zadatki na naprawdę potężnego czarodzieja._

_- Expecto patronum! – krzyknął szarooki Gryfon, a z końca jego różdżki wystrzeliło srebrzyste światło, które uformowało się w niezupełnie ucieleśnioną mgłę, na tyle jednak ustabilizowaną, że nie zaniknęła, ale oderwała się od rdzenia i przemknęła kilka metrów, nim połączyła się z przezroczystym powietrzem._

_Najbardziej jednak niezwykłe było poczucie kontroli nad magią, choć może to nie najtrafniejsze określenie. Zaklęcie nie było tak nieokiełznane i żywiołowe, jak mroczna klątwa, ale nie mniej silne. Po prostu tym razem Syriusz panował nad mocą, nie tyle ją kontrolując i więżąc, ale raczej kształtując zgodnie ze swoją wolą. Severus widział to na jego twarzy i dostrzegał po konsystencji powietrza._

_- Ujdzie – zawyrokował Potter – chociaż następnym razem skup się na bardziej intensywnych emocjach._

_- Jak euforia, kiedy wsadzę ci nogę w dupę? – odciął się Syriusz i odetchnął głębiej, opuszczając różdżkę._

_I zielone błonia zniknęły._

* * *

Jak się spodziewał, Sev czekał na niego w Pokoju Życzeń i po jego minie wywnioskował, że zapoznał się bliżej z prezentem gwiazdkowym.

- Dlaczego udostępniłeś mi swoje wspomnienia?

To było drugie z zestawu pytań, jakich się Syriusz na wstępie spodziewał, zaraz po _kto wpadł na pomysł ozdobienia korytarza pogłowiem martwych domowych skrzatów? _

- W celach edukacyjnych – odpowiedział, zgodnie z prawdą. Mniej więcej.

- To jest chujowa odpowiedź – stwierdził Ślizgon dobitnie.

- Chciałem wykazać ci różnicę między Jasną i Czarną Magią, a ciężko to teoretycznie wytłumaczyć. Domyślam się, że po wczoraj z Czarną masz już własne doświadczenia.

Sev spiął się, ale nie wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego.

- Po co?

- Bo uznałem, że odrobina wiedzy ci nie zaszkodzi, a sam prędzej byś umarł niż… – _poprosił_, chciał powiedzieć, ale zdecydował nie wkurzać Ślizgona jeszcze bardziej, więc dokończył – zapytał.

- Uważasz, że potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Black? – zapytał zimno, mrużąc oczy.

To teraz po nazwisku? Gryfon najzwyczajniej zignorował ostatnie.

- Nie uważam, że to forma pomocy. Możesz traktować to jak spłacenie długu, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Moja wiedza z eliksirów po zajęciach u Ślimaka nie pozwoliłaby mi zdać Owutemów, a tak może nawet podciągnę średnią z reszty. Więc uznajmy, że jesteśmy kwita.

- Nie łykam tego.

- Dla ciebie wszystko funkcjonuje w ramach jakiegoś posranego systemu spłacania długów i zaciągania zobowiązań, więc zostańmy przy tym – uciął Syriusz, coraz bardziej poirytowany. Wziął głęboki oddech i zdecydował się jednak kontynuować. – Cholera, to nie jest żaden dług, bo my już nie mamy czysto biznesowego układu od miesięcy i najwyższa pora załapać, że przyjaciele nie oczekują rozliczania się między sobą ze wszystkiego.

- A od kiedy jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? – Maska Seva, świdrującego rozmówcę wzrokiem, była mieszaniną chłodu i lekkiego zażenowania.

- Cokolwiek poprawi ci samopoczucie – odparował Gryfon zmęczonym głosem. – W każdym razie, jeśli uznasz, że jest ci potrzebna _sugestia_ w zakresie magii różdżkowej, Patronusa dla przykładu, zawsze możesz to jakoś odpracować. Jakiś eliksir czy pranie, ewentualnie zmywanie naczyń. Wybacz, ale do zapłaty gotówką się nie zniżę. Prezent gwiazdkowy potraktuj jako gratis – zreferował z sarkazmem.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Snape się wściekł, co okazał, kopiąc stojący między nimi stolik. Syriusz założył, że dotarło do jego rozmówcy, jak idiotyczny był taki sposób myślenia. Że też musiał tego rodzaju oczywistości tłumaczyć dorosłemu człowiekowi.

Przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem i Gryfon był już prawie pewny, że Ślizgon wybuchnie albo najzwyczajniej wyjdzie, niewykluczone, że jedno po drugim. Z niejakim zadowoleniem zauważył, jak Sev się uspokaja, a przynajmniej porządnie zaczyna maskować wściekłość, przybierając chłodny wyraz twarzy.

- Skąd założenie, że w ogóle jestem zainteresowany tą dziedziną magii?

- Proszę cię – roześmiał się Black ze szczerym rozbawieniem, ignorując mordercze spojrzenia z naprzeciwka. – Obsesyjnie potrzebujesz wiedzieć wszystko o wszystkim. Powiedzmy sobie, że nie masz zajęcia, odkąd się zwinęliśmy ze szkoły z eliksirami, a musisz coś robić, żeby cię szlag nie trafił. W moim interesie, żebyś się nie babrał w Czarnej Magii, bo mnie obiekt twoich westchnień okaleczy w strategicznym miejscu, a lubię siebie takim, jakim jestem.

Za późno ugryzł się w język.

Sev skamieniał i spojrzał na niego przerażonym wzrokiem, szybko składając wszystko do siebie. Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, Syriusz zaryzykowałby stwierdzenie, że siedzący naprzeciwko chłopak wyglądał na głęboko zranionego, a przynajmniej na bezbronnie odsłoniętego. Czarne oczy zmatowiały, kiedy podniósł się z kanapy i sztywnym krokiem podszedł do drzwi, szarpnął za klamkę i trzasnął nimi tak, że gdyby nie były magiczne, wypadłyby z futryn z połową ściany.

To tyle, jeśli chodziło o zaprzyjaźnianie.

* * *

_Syriuszowi nadal zdarza się najpierw mówić, a potem myśleć, nad naturą nie zapanujesz. Jeśli chodzi o rozterki prokreacyjne - spokojnie, na razie nieprzewidzianych ciąż nie należy się spodziewać ;)_

* * *

_Jestem niezmiernie wdzięczna za komentarze. Są niezwykle budujące._


	44. This Means War

_Niniejszy rozdział należy traktować z przymrużeniem oka. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że zachowania postaci i ich reakcje są odrobinę wyolbrzymione (miejscami do granic absurdu), jednak potrzebowałam wyrzucić poniższe z głowy. Enjoy._

* * *

Z kociołka unosiły się brunatnawe, zalatujące padłym szczurem opary. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że trzecia faza warzenia eliksiru na czyraki dobiegła końca i można było przejść do etapu finalnego. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Potter – skończony idiota, najwyżej nie ceniący sobie zmysłu węchu – nachylił się beztrosko nad bulgoczącym płynem, ale jego laboratoryjny partner szybko pociągnął ryzykanta do tyłu.

- No co, Łapo?

- Z łaski swojej posadź tyłek na tamtym krzesełku i daj mi pracować. Nie uśmiecha mi się siekanie genitaliów nosorożca po raz drugi – poinstruował protekcjonalnie, a Potter grzecznie usłuchał, jak zresztą od początku semestru bywało na zajęciach Slughorna. Racjonalnie zaakceptował najwyraźniej, że jest w tym do dupy, a Syriusz ma o miksturach daleko większe pojęcie.

Severus uciekł wzrokiem, skupiając się na ucieraniu siarki na drobny pył, kiedy spoczęły na nim szare oczy. Nadal traktował Blacka jak powietrze i nie zapowiadało się, że szybko mu przejdzie. Z kolei Kalwia Burke, jego eliksirowa partnerka, trzymała się bezpiecznie daleko od kociołka, nauczona dwuletnim doświadczeniem. Była idealnym współpracownikiem, bo nie dość, że nawet nie próbowała mu przeszkadzać, to jeszcze doskonale udawała, że przez bite sześćdziesiąt minut intensywnie robi coś produktywnego, nie zmuszając Slughorna, by zbliżał się do ich stanowiska pracy.

We wrzącej cieczy wylądowały dwie uncje sproszkowanej siarki i mikstura wymagała już dodania ostatniego składnika, dokładnie za siedem minut. Wyciśnięty odpowiednio wcześniej sok z mandragory czekał na swoją kolej, więc Severus, korzystając z chwili przerwy, zlustrował na szybko resztę pomieszczenia. Z nad kociołka Selwyna i Bulstrode unosił się niepokojąco zielonkawy dym. Tydzień temu Snape przeszedłby nad tym do porządku dziennego.

Dzisiaj zdecydował interweniować.

Sięgnął po skrawek czystego pergaminu i nakreślił na nim kilka słów. Po chwili namysłu zdecydował dodać komentarz do pierwszej linijki i dorysować schemat. A po kolejnych dwudziestu sekundach drugi komentarz do schematu. Selvyn był półdebilem, a Bulstrode niezdiagnozowaną analfabetką.

- Burke – rzucił półgłosem, odrywając koleżankę od nicnierobienia. Zaskoczona nachyliła się bliżej. – Przekaż to do Selvyna. Tylko przez ręce Ślizgonów – zaznaczył na wszelki wypadek.

Zdezorientowana dziewczyna zerknęła na karteczkę i posłusznie podała do kolegi z przodu, szepcząc mu kilka słów do ucha. Zdziwiony zerknął na notatkę i… rzucił się na swoje pióro i pergamin, by skopiować instrukcję.

_Szybko się uczą_, pomyślał Severus i odwrócił wzrok, z perwersyjną satysfakcją spoglądając na załamane twarze większości Gryfonów, pochylonych nad ich niedorobionymi miksturami. Z kolei cenne informacje były dalej przekazywane między Ślizgonami, dopóki wymaltretowany pergamin nie dotarł do pierwszego rzędu, w ręce Selvyna, który natychmiast po zapoznaniu się z jego treścią, zaczął majstrować przy kociołku i ingrediencjach, z miną świadczącą o doznaniu objawienia. Nad kolejnymi kociołkami reprezentantów Slytherinu zaczęły się unosić brunatnawe, śmierdzące opary, co Snape przyjął z zadowoleniem. Odczekał minutę, by dodać pięć kropli soku z mandragory i bez zdziwienia zaobserwował, jak jego wywar przybiera barwę i właściwości eliksiru na czyraki.

Usiadł wygodnie na taborecie i z wrednym uśmiechem chłonął nihilizm, napływający znad stanowisk pracy uczniów Gryffindoru, podczas gdy jego koledzy z Domu kończyli swoje eliksiry. Z grona Lwów tylko Black z Potterem oraz Austen i Evans, pichcące po sąsiedzku, wydawali się być usatysfakcjonowani wynikami swojej pracy. Lupin, z uporem maniaka pracujący sam, był w połowie drogi.

Snape nie mógł się powstrzymać i z satysfakcją przyszpilił Lily wzrokiem, a ta szybko wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak. Ruchem kocicy wyrwała skopiowaną instrukcję jednemu ze Ślizgonów. Z ogniem w oczach podniosła rękę i Slughorn podszedł do niej bliżej.

- Profesorze – zaczęła poważnie – wygląda na to, że Ślizgoni nie pracują na dzisiejszych zajęciach samodzielnie – wyjaśniła, podając mu karteczkę z zapiskami. Wysłała triumfalne spojrzenie, zaadresowane do Snape'a.

- Doprawdy? – zadziwił się Slughorn. Chwilę zajęło mu ogarnięcie sytuacji. – Myślę, że nie należy karać za udzielanie drobnych porad teoretycznych, skoro można je znaleźć w podręczniku… Choć w mocniej rozbudowanej formie.

- W podręczniku, za pozwoleniem – upierała się zawzięcie, przerzucając nauczycielowi przed oczami kartki opasłego tomiszcza – instrukcja znajduje się na trzynastu stronach. Z dwoma odesłaniami do innych źródeł.

- Muszę przyznać, że ten schemat jest niezwykle kreatywny. Zdecydowanie zasługuje na dwadzieścia punktów.

- Profesorze, to jednak nieco niezgodne z regułami, jeśli tylko Ślizgoni mogą korzystać – dokończyła z naciskiem – z wyników nieswojej pracy.

- Przepraszam, profesorze? – nie wytrzymał Severus, starając się nie zauważać, że wszyscy patrzyli teraz na niego. – Nie mam roszczeń co do praw autorskich. Niech Gryfoni się nie krępują.

- Cóż za godna pochwały postawa. Trzydzieści punktów dla Slytherinu – zadecydował Slughorn, mamrocząc pod nosem i nadal wpatrując się w komentarze do schematu.

Severus jako jedyny, może za wyjątkiem Lily, zignorował wybuch wesołości dochodzący z kąta, w którym kooperowali Potter z Blackiem. Wszystkim obecnym opadły szczęki, a pani prefekt Gryffindoru oblekła się na twarzy purpurą.

Dziesięć minut później, kiedy lekcja dobiegła końca, a profesor zlustrował wyniki pracy, przewaga Węży nad Lwami, wyniesiona z zajęć, wzrosła do siedemdziesięciu punktów. Severus założył, że druga strona ich zakładu załapała aluzję i wreszcie znalazła powody do umotywowanego niepokoju.

* * *

Syriusz wyczuwał, że na transmutacji czeka go drugi akt przedstawienia, do którego preludium miał okazję widzieć na eliksirach. Evans była – delikatnie mówiąc – mocno wytrącona z równowagi. Na tyle mocno, że obwarczała Jamesa i nic nie przełknęła w czasie obiadu, wypalając wzrokiem dziurę w plecach prefekta siódmego roku, siedzącego przy stole Slytherinu w zadziwiająco dla niego dobrym nastroju. Nie, żeby to okazywał jakoś namacalnie, ale osłodzenie i potraktowanie śmietanką – zazwyczaj smolisto czarnej i upiornie gorzkiej – kawy, mówiło wiele. Jedyny raz, kiedy to zrobił, miał miejsce w piątej klasie po tym, jak Huncwoci dostali miesięczny szlaban u Filcha i stracili dla Gryffindoru w dwa dni czterysta punktów.

Gryfon zachodził w głowę, co się dzieje, ale Evans nie wydawała się skora do rozmowy, a Snape nie odzywał się do niego od dwunastu dni i wychodził z Pokoju Życzeń, kiedy tylko pojawiał się w nim Black. Dał w myślach Ślizgonowi dwutygodniowe ultimatum, po którym zdecydował zadziałać. Dwa tygodnie powinny wystarczyć na przeżucie przez tamtego, że jego ukryty za idealnymi barierami umysłowymi romantyczny sekret został odkryty. Wystarczająco długo, by Sev się po swojemu wywściekał. Problem w tym, że najwyraźniej wcale się nie wściekał, a przynajmniej nie jakoś namacalnie. Wydawał się wręcz… podekscytowany.

To było nietypowe i Syriusza szlag trafiał.

W sali zapanował przykładny ład i cisza, kiedy na katedrze pojawiła się Minerwa McGonagall. Od kilku tygodni skupiali się na przywoływaniu obiektów, a to była wyższa szkoła jazdy i Black nie mógł ukryć, że szło mu kiepsko. Transmutacja należała do jednej z trudniejszych dziedzin nauki, co było o tyle problematyczne, że zrezygnowanie z niej na Owutemach gwarantowało pracę w charakterze konserwatora powierzchni płaskich w jakiejś czystokrwistej posiadłości. Nie takie plany na życie miał wydziedziczony, acz nadal dumny, potomek rodu Blacków.

Evans została nagrodzona dziesięcioma punktami za powołanie do istnienia półkilogramowej rudy żelaza. Przez ostatnich kilkanaście zajęć skupiali się na przywołaniu czegokolwiek, co miałoby materialną formę. Zazwyczaj kończyło się na grudce ziemi, a prymusom udało się wytworzyć z niczego nawet kilka kamieni i jedną cegłę. Z przedmiotami o bardziej złożonej strukturze nawet nie próbowali. Nie było problemem wizualizowanie sobie obiektu, jak nakazywała procedura. Cały sęk w tym, że trzeba było wiedzieć, jaką strukturę ma taka – dla przykładu – parasolka na każdym poziomie jej budowy. Mugole nazywali to chyba budową molekularną. Taki stopień mistrzostwa był dla uczniów siódmego rocznika nie do ogarnięcia.

Dlatego też całej sali opadły szczęki, kiedy ta sztuka udała się zdecydowanie opóźnionej intelektualnie Milis Bulstrode. Dziewczyna zasługiwała na Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, bo w dodatku ewidentnie pokonała prawa magii i zagięła czasoprzestrzeń, przywołując… śliwkę.

Syriusz wybuchnął śmiechem, nie tyle na widok rzeczonej śliwki, co widząc absolutnie zrezygnowany wyraz twarzy Seva, który rzucił półgłosem _pracuję z bandą półdebili_. Sama Bulstrode wydawała się ulatywać duchowo pod niebiosa, zbierając gratulacje, dopóki nie zbliżyła się do niej McGonagall i nie usadziła jej morderczym wzrokiem w miejscu.

- Panno Bulstrode, trzydzieści punktów od Slytherinu za oszustwo – powiedziała kamiennym głosem, z politowaniem kiwając głową nad dyletanctwem uczennicy, która zupełnie nie rozumiała, jakim cudem została przyłapana – i dodatkowe dziesięć za skrajną niewiedzę.

- Ale, pani profesor – zaczęła, bliska łez – ja przecież…

Głos uwiązł jej w gardle pod piorunującym spojrzeniem onyksowych tęczówek, patrzącego w jej kierunku Seva. Gdyby akurat nie siedzieli z szkolnej klasie, pełnej potencjalnych świadków, Syriusz nie dałby sobie ręki obciąć, że prefekt Slytherinu puściłby ją wolno w jednym kawałku.

- Dlaczego panna Bulstrode straciła dla swojego Domu punkty? Ktokolwiek? – zwróciła się do uczniów profesorka.

Nikt się nie odezwał, co akurat Blacka nie zdziwiło. Prawo, do jakiego nawiązywał incydent, było absolutnie ignorowane przez szkolne podręczniki, a on sam usłyszał o nim tylko dlatego, że jego rodzina z dumą przyznawała się do powinowactwa z autorem teorii. Oprócz Syriusza przynajmniej trzy inne osoby na sali znały odpowiedź na pytanie, ale żadna się nie wyrywała, by doinformować klasę.

- W takim razie na następne zajęcia poproszę esej, trzy stopy, na temat… – ciągnęła nauczycielka z niechęcią. Gryfon łypnął na Seva, ale ten najwyraźniej kaleczył w myślach koleżankę. Z tymi punktami poważnie im odbiło. – Tak, panie Black? – odezwała się McGonagall zrezygnowanym głosem, jakby oczekiwała jeszcze większej wiedzowej katastrofy.

A chrzanić to, jeszcze tylko mu dodatkowego eseju w tym tygodniu brakowało.

- Milis Bulstrode nie mogła przywołać śliwki, bo pierwszy wyjątek od prawa Gampa, dotyczącego transmutacji, wymienia jedzenie jako niemożliwe do stworzenia z niczego. Aby nie złamać zasad magii musiała użyć choćby pestki.

Obecni w klasie, nie wyłączając prowadzącej, wyglądali, jakby mocno oberwali łomem, ogniskując na Gryfonie swój wzrok. Dawno temu Syriusz postawił sobie za punkt honoru, że z troski o słabe serce opiekunki ich Domu – trwającej w przekonaniu, że jej podopieczny jest nieuleczalnie transmutacyjnie upośledzony – nigdy nie narazi jej na zawał, ujawniając choćby strzępek jakiejkolwiek wiedzy. Z tej przyczyny przez ostatnie sześć lat stracił na zajęciach McGonagall prawdopodobnie czterocyfrową ilość punktów.

Tym razem zdecydował złamać własną zasadę, bo i tak piekielnie trudnym okazało się zsynchronizowanie jego grafiku z rozkładem zajęć Vitalii. Nie miał zamiaru poświęcać pięciu godzin na durny esej, skoro można je było przyjemniej zmarnować, chociażby bez odzienia w jakimś składziku, przy akompaniamencie ekstatycznych jęków i pomruków.

- Zgadza się – potwierdziła ostrożnie czarownica, uważnie przypatrując się podopiecznemu. – Pan Black czy może pan Lupin po Eliksirze Wielosokowym? – upewniała się zgryźliwie, szukając po sali współsprawcy domniemanego oszustwa.

- Gamp był spokrewniony z Blackami, pani profesor. Zbieg okoliczności – wyszczerzył się, a McGonagall teatralnie odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Doskonale. Dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru, to chyba będą pana pierwsze? – zwróciła się bezpośrednio do niego. – Oprócz tego proszę zanotować, że nie można magicznie przywołać miedzy innymi pieniędzy i martwych istot żywych, jak próbował tego rok temu pan Wilson z truchłem szczura. Oczekuję, że podobny incydent się na moich zajęciach nie powtórzy – podsumowała z naciskiem, przenosząc krytyczny wzrok po twarzach uczniów.

Chwilę później dzwonek oznajmił, że klasa jest już wolna. James uciekł na trening quidditcha, najwyraźniej obawiając się zmierzenia z ciemną stroną swojej dziewczyny, która po eliksirach prawie go pobiła w przypływie złych emocji. Remus podążył za nim, nie chcąc oberwać rykoszetem. Z kolei Evans w drzwiach łypnęła wyzywająco na Snape'a, a ten się tylko ironicznie skrzywił, po czym ostentacyjnie udał, że nie dostrzega obok niej Blacka.

Syriusz stwierdził, że otacza się ludźmi chorymi psychicznie.

* * *

W pokoju wspólnym zrobiło się cicho, gdy tylko przekroczył próg. Siedzący w fotelu przy ogniu Avery podniósł się z miejsca i wyszedł, przez nikogo nie zatrzymywany. Rytuał, który odbywał się niemal co wieczór. Tertius stracił władzę, ale nia miał zamiaru popierać nowej. Dopóki nie szkodził, Severus z przyjemnością korzystał z chwil, kiedy nie musiał go oglądać na oczy. Sam jakoś nie spędzał wiele więcej czasu w pomieszczeniach Slytherinu, niż to miało miejsce przed świętami, ale na tyle był już obeznany z polityką, by wiedzieć, że musi się tu pojawiać.

Dzisiaj było inaczej i właściwie chciał mieć już tę rozmowę czy monolog za sobą. Co prawda zapowiedział jeszcze w Boże Narodzenie, że Slytherin ma się zachowywać i szanować punkty, ale nikt nie wziął tego na poważnie. Po dzisiejszym dniu chyba załapali, o co mu chodziło.

- A więc celem Slytherinu na ten semestr jest Puchar Domów – ni to zapytała, ni to oświadczyła Greengrass, wypowiadając się w imieniu większości.

- Ktoś ma obiekcje? – dopytał, wiedząc doskonale, że nie odezwą się sprzeciwy.

Ślizgoni uwielbiali rywalizację, a ukierunkowanie jej na zewnątrz było jakimś sposobem na zapobiegnięcie rozłamom i niebezpiecznym knowaniom pomiędzy Wężami. Oczywiście, o ile nie przybierze ona postaci regularnej wojny bez żadnych zasad. A zasady były. Ślizgońskie.

- Czy to oznacza, że mamy unikać łamania regulaminu? – zapytała ironicznie blond włosa dziewczyna, jakby to był nieśmieszny dowcip.

- To oznacza, że nie wolno wam dać się złapać – doprecyzował chłodno.

Nie musiał odrywać wzroku od Greengrass by wiedzieć, że w oczach Ślizgonów odbiło się coś drapieżnego.

- Żadnych trwałych uszkodzeń ciała i Czarnej Magii, bo to przekracza zasady regulaminu i może spowodować wmieszanie się Ministerstwa oraz wizyty Skeeter, a ta jest jeszcze gorsza. Tego rodzaju zainteresowania Slytherin nie potrzebuje. Takie działania będą traktowane jako sabotaż na szkodę Domu. Ostatecznie to jest szkoła i chyba wszyscy chcemy ją skończyć – zawiesił głos, skupiając się na twarzy Arethy – by móc potem zająć się życiem.

Ślizgonka uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i przytaknęła.

- A szlabany? – padło z głębi pomieszczenia.

- Jeśli ktoś lubi, to niech się nie krępuje. O ile nie pociągną za sobą zmian w tabeli. – Odwrócił się do wyjścia, ale zatrzymał w pół kroku. – Bulstrode wisi Slytherinowi czterdzieści punktów, ale oczekiwanie, że je zwróci, świadczyłoby o skrajnej głupocie. Wystarczy, że nie będzie bardziej szkodzić. To nie dotyczy reszty. Każdy, kto straci punkty na niekorzyść Domu, ma je odzyskać.

Kiedy rzucił się na łóżko w dormitorium, pozwolił sobie na chwilę rozpaczy nad swoim położeniem. O ile po eliksirach był co najmniej zadowolony, to transmutacja okazała się katastrofą. Slutherin sam stracił większość nadwyżki, którą wywalczył, może nie najuczciwiej, ale przynajmniej nie dostał jej w prezencie. Jeśli Ślizgoni się nie ogarną, to Gryfoni zjedzą ich z butami.

Co gorsza – on przegra zakład.

* * *

W spokoju minął czwartek i nadeszło piątkowe popołudnie, pierwsze wolne w tym tygodniu. Opowieści o koszmarnym braku wolnego czasu na siódmym roku, którymi straszyły starsze roczniki gówniarzerię, wcale nie były przesadzone. Szczęśliwie, Vitalia za pół godziny kończyła numerologię, a on postanowił już zostawić swój esej na mugoloznawstwo kwestii szczęścia. A nuż Tempelton zapomni?

- Black? – wpadł w drzwiach na Evans, taszczącą kilka opasłych książek. – A ty dokąd?

- Prysznic? Chyba nie chcesz towarzyszyć? Sorry, aż tak nie jesteśmy z Rogaczem zżyci, żeby się dzielić dziewczynami.

Spiorunowała go wzrokiem, jakby to po sześciu latach z hakiem jeszcze na niego działało.

- Pomóż mi z książkami. Idziemy do biblioteki – zakomenderowała, a on spojrzał na nią, jak na ułomną. – Zdaje się, że mamy na poniedziałek do Tempeltona esej na pięć stóp?

- Evans, chyba na głowę upadłaś. Za pół godziny zaczyna mi się dwie i pół doby beztroski, więc wybacz. – Spróbował ją wyminąć, ale zastawiła sobą drzwi do dormitorium.

- Jeśli planujesz spędzić beztroskie kilka godzin z Vitalią, to będzie czekać w bibliotece. Jak reszta siódmego roku. Oczywiście oprócz ekipy quidditcha. Oni mają treningi do meczu, którego nie mogą przegrać.

Syriusz zaniemówił. Tej babie zupełnie odbiło.

- Ty naprawdę…

- Zapraszam na czwarte piętro – rzuciła, wychodząc z Wieży Gryffindora z naręczem książek.

Przez jakieś pięć minut dochodził do siebie, zanim opanował się na tyle, żeby nie ruszyć za nią w pogoń i nie zamordować jej z zimną krwią. Odczekał dwa kwadranse, wlepiając wzrok w drzwi pokoju wspólnego. A następnie jeszcze jeden. Nie doczekał się nadejścia Vitalii, ani nikogo innego.

Prawdziwie wnerwiony schował dumę do kieszeni i podążył za swoim aktualnym – i przeszłym – nemezis.

W bibliotece, zazwyczaj świecącej pustkami w piątkowe popołudnia, doznał szoku. Wszystkie miejsca siedzące w przestronnej czytelni, a także kilka stojących przy parapecie i dwa leżące – za regałem, były okupowane przez gromadnie spędzonych tutaj siódmorocznych uczniów Gryffindoru. I Slytherinu, dla odmiany pod wodzą Arethy Greengrass. Aktualnie mierzącej się wzrokiem z Lily Evans.

- Do jest dywersja – wycedziła jadowicie prefekt Gryfonów.

- Nazwałabym to raczej przezornością – odparowała prefekt spod znaku Węża.

- Przejęliście prawie wszystkie książki z mugoloznawstwa.

- Oczywiście, w końcu mamy na poniedziałek do oddania pięć stóp tekstu o postępie technicznym w pierwszej połowie XX wieku.

- Nie tylko wy.

- My byliśmy pierwsi.

- Tempelton nie da wam za to punktów, żebym miała skonać.

- Wam tym bardziej. I nie krępuj się.

- Od kiedy to tak interesują Ślizgonów mugolskie ustrojstwa?

- Świeża fascynacja. Połowa Gryffindoru może napisać tę pracę z własnych doświadczeń.

Syriusz uciszył skołatane nerwy, odcinając się od dalszej części niezbyt cichej wymiany uszczypliwości między dwiema dziewczynami. Dostrzegł w kącie Vitalię, zbyt pogrążoną w sporządzaniu notatek, by zauważyć jego niezbyt subtelne próby zwrócenia jej uwagi. Zrobił krok do przodu i prawie się potknął o przygarbionego nad pergaminem Remusa, który miał najwidoczniej nieszczęście dorwać zawczasu jakiś kompetentny podręcznik o strajkach robotniczych i mechanizacji wsi. Black zawołał go po imieniu, a kiedy doczekał się reakcji, zdezorientowany wskazał na nieelegancko skaczące sobie do gardeł prowodyrki całego zamieszania.

- Zespół napięcia przedmiesiączkowego – wyjaśnił oględnie Lupin, nawet nie odrywając się od lektury. Widocznie trzy harpie w uczniowskich szatach po lewej czekały, aż zwolni książkę.

- Obie? I przez tydzień?

- Pytaj Pomfrey, ja się na babskich przypadłościach nie znam – mruknął niezainteresowany przedłużaniem konwersacji.

- Lunatyku, ale mamy dopiero styczeń, a podliczenie tabeli Pucharu Domów jest w czerwcu.

- To będzie trudny semestr.

Blackowi puściły nerwy, odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył z powrotem do gryfońskiej wieży. Nie doczekał się na Vitalię, która najwyraźniej spędziła popołudnie, wieczór i większość nocy razem z resztą Lwów, okupując bibliotekę. Około czwartej nad ranem do pokoju wspólnego wtoczyła się zgraja zombie i ghulli z podkrążonymi oczami, zobojętniałych na otoczenie.

- Vitalia? Postradaliście rozum? – zapytał na granicy wybuchu, siadając obok niej, ledwo przytomnej, przy kominku.

- Trochę się zasiedzieliśmy. Ślizgoni to podłe gady, przetrzymywali podręczny księgozbiór.

- Evans nadaje się do psychóżki. Nieważne. Dziewczyno, połóż się, bo lecisz przez ręce – polecił jej z troską. – Jutro sobie odbijemy.

Pokiwała głową i pozwoliła się odprowadzić pod drzwi dormitorium. Syriusz kątem oka zobaczył w środku rudowłosą przyczynę tego nieszczęścia, ale ostatkiem silnej woli powstrzymał się, żeby nie wywlec jej na zewnątrz i nie zrobić czegoś, za co wylądowałby w Azkabanie. Wkurwiony położył się spać, ignorując poranne zorze za szybą. Leżący na łóżku obok James także zdawał się być wysoce unieszczęśliwiony.

Następnego dnia Gryfoni odsypiali do późnych godzin popołudniowych. Blackowi udało się, wraz z Austen, ewakuować po późnym obiedzie poza obręb murów i zaszyć na beztroskie trzy godziny we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Kiedy wyszli wreszcie na zewnątrz, nad nimi migotały gwiazdy.

- Jutro urywamy się po śniadaniu?

Vitalia przygryzła wargę, a on odczytał to jako złowróżebny znak.

- Jutro… bierzemy szturmem dział magii praktycznej. Flitwick zadał nam konspekt na czwartek, a zaklęcia mamy ze Slytherinem.

- W czwartek. Za pięć dni – powiedział powoli.

- Ale Ślizgoni mogą znowu przejąć książki, więc chcemy ich ubiec. Teraz to jakby wojna.

- Dziewczyno, posłuchaj siebie. Walczycie ze Ślizgonami na prace domowe?

- Lepiej, niż na klątwy. Tutaj mamy intelektualną przewagę.

- Serio? Jak dla mnie jesteście bandą idiotów. Kiedy to się skończy?

- Jak dadzą za wygraną.

Zrezygnowany tylko mocniej przygarnął ją do siebie, mając nadzieję, że od jutra wszystkim wróci zdrowy rozsądek.

Nie wrócił.

Przynajmniej do czwartku i zajęć z zaklęć. Razem z Jamesem siedzieli z boku, ściągając na siebie nienawistne spojrzenia reszty gryfońskiej ekipy. Jako jedyni oddali konspekty nie przekraczające długości pięciu stóp tekstu. Cóż za zbrodnia w obliczu zmasowanych działań zbrojnych na intelektualnym poletku.

Na którym właśnie poległ sromotnie jeden ze Ślizgonów, ku uciesze kolegów i koleżanek z okopów naprzeciwko.

- Obawiam się, że tak elementarnego braku wiedzy, jak nieznajomość trzech dowolnych uroków, nie mogę podarować, panie Selvyn. Dwadzieścia punktów od Slytherinu – zdecydował Flitwick.

- Panie profesorze, proszę mi odpuścić punkty – zaskomlało metr dziewięćdziesiąt dorosłego człowieka. – Może zamiast tego… szlaban?

Nauczyciel zaklęć oniemiał i złapał się pulpitu, żeby nie wyrżnąć z wrażenia głową o posadzkę. Jak długo pracował w Hogwarcie, a będzie tego w dziesiątkach lat, nigdy nie wlepił uczniowi szlabanu. Był sugestią Ślizgona tak przerażony, aż się biednego nauczyciela zrobiło Syriuszowi żal. James widocznie podzielał jego troskę, bo w niewybrednych słowach skomentował zachowanie Lwów i Węży, przyszpilających mężczyznę wzrokiem do podłogi.

- Panie Selvyn, czy właśnie zasugerował pan chęć odbycia szlabanu? – nie dowierzał pedagog.

- Może być nawet u Filcha, profesorze – padło ochoczo z ust ucznia.

To dopełniło czarę goryczy. Flitwick pięć minut później wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym z akcją przedzawałową. Eskortowany przez podtrzymujących mu głowę Ślizgonów i badających co chwila profesorskie tętno, depczącym im po piętach Gryfonów.

Black miał już tego dość i dopadł Snape'a na korytarzu.

- To się ma skończyć. Nie wiem, co wam odbiło z Evans, ale _to_ jest popieprzone – doinformował dobitnie, przyciskając ofiarę do zimnego muru, co dla postronnych mogłoby się wydać dwuznacznym objawem niezwykłej zażyłości. – Moja dziewczyna mężnie walczy na froncie intelektualnym, a moje życie osobiste to wypalone zgliszcza.

Ślizgon wreszcie przestał udawać, że Gryfon jest przezroczysty i zmierzył go beznamiętnym spojrzeniem. Syriusz odniósł wrażenie, że współsprawca tego idiotyzmu czerpie z jego nieszczęścia perwersyjną przyjemność.

- Niektórzy tak mają permanentnie – wycedził i odepchnął lekko Gryfona, uwalniając się.

Black patrzył chwilę tępo za oddalającym się Snapem, dopasowując fragmenty układanki. I z wrażenia oparł się o ścianę, kiedy dotarło do niego, że prawdziwym powodem ciągnięcia tego szaleństwa z narażeniem zdrowia i życia, zarówno fizycznego, jak i psychicznego, nie tylko uczniów, ale i nauczycieli, było utrzymywanie Lily w stanie stałego podenerwowania, objawiającego się warczeniem na wszystko, co się rusza. A już zwłaszcza na Jamesa Pottera. Syriusz musiał przyznać, że to akurat udawało się bezbłędnie.

Sev był niemożliwy.

* * *

- Albusie, to jest co najmniej niepokojące – wyjęczał Filius Flitwick, próbując się wychylić z cienia wachlującej go kawałkiem pergaminu Pomfrey.

- Profesorze Flitwick, proszę się nie emocjonować, bo zaraz wrócimy do skrzydła szpitalnego – ostrzegła etatowa siostra miłosierdzia. – Czy któryś z młodych ludzi mógłby uchylić okno? Nie ma tu czym oddychać.

Pomfrey doskonale zdiagnozowała stan dostępności tlenu w owalnym gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu, w którym na metr kwadratowy przypadało w tym momencie trzech uczniów oraz dwóch i pół nauczyciela. Szacowne grono pedagogiczne, upchane na wszelkiej maści powierzchniach zdolnych utrzymać ich ciężar, przekrzykiwało się w celu zwrócenia na siebie uwagi Dumbledore'a. Stłoczeni po kątach i zakamarkach prefekci Slytherinu i Gryffindoru usiłowali dla odmiany udawać meble i nie ściągać na siebie niczyjego zainteresowania.

- Moi drodzy, może wprowadźmy jakąś kolejność? Może alfabetyczną? Albo według wzrostu? – zaproponował gospodarz, uśmiechając się promiennie, dopóki nie napotkał morderczego spojrzenia Minerwy McGonagall.

Severus coraz bardziej poważał tę kobietę. Zdecydowanie wyżej, niż opiekuna Slytherinu, z uporem wtapiającego się w tłum uczniów, jakby wolał być teraz gdziekolwiek indziej. Nie Slughorn jeden, ale jemu przynajmniej nie najgorzej za to płacili.

- Albusie, może ja zacznę, bo inaczej nigdy nie dojdziemy do konsensusu – przejęła inicjatywę opiekunka Lwów. – Chciałabym na początek zrozumieć, jakie zarzuty kieruje reszta profesorskiego grona pod adresem moich wychowanków. Filiusie?

Niski nauczyciel wyprężył się na pudle, które służyło mu za siedzisko i lekko speszony przeszedł do wylewania żalów.

- Wszyscy zapewne wiedzą już o mojej zdrowotnej niedyspozycji. Nie daj Merlinie, bym oskarżał o to któregokolwiek ucznia, ale nie ukrywam, że moje nerwy nie wytrzymały, kiedy pan Selvyn wyraźnie zażądał ode odesłania go na szlaban. – Nagle wszystkie szepty ucichły, a na twarzach obecnych odbiło się zdumienie, które przeszło w panikę, gdy dokończył – Do pana Filcha.

- No cóż… – włączył się Glenn Velick. – Prawda, że na zajęciach z obrony Gryfoni i Ślizgoni nie szczędzą sobie uprzejmości i prześcigają się w celebrowaniu pojedynkowego ceremoniału. A ja myślałem, że to wpływ moich zdolności pedagogicznych – zafrasował się mężczyzna.

- U mnie uczniowie na siłę przedłużyli zajęcia o kwadrans – poskarżyła się Aurora Sinistra – wymuszając szczegółowe przepytanie z poprzedniej lekcji. I w dodatku wszyscy byli przygotowani.

- Z kolei na mugoloznawstwie, odbierając zaległe prace, dostałem propozycję zlecenia do napisania kolejnego eseju na pięć stóp – wszedł w słowo koleżance Fynn Tempelton – od Ślizgonów.

- To chyba… dobrze? – skomentował wreszcie Slughorn trochę niepewnie. – Wydaje się, że uczniowie się uczą.

- No właśnie – załkał profesor od uroków i zaklęć – uczą się. To jest nienormalne. A przynajmniej niepokojące i niebezpieczne dla zdrowia, mogę zaświadczyć. Czy koledzy i koleżanki nauczyciele nie potrafią zrozumieć, że od początku mojej pracy nigdy nie wysłałem ucznia na szlaban? A teraz mnie o to proszą, byle nie tracić punków – dokończył łamiącym się głosem.

- Spokojnie, Filiusie. Wydaje mi się, że właśnie o punkty tutaj chodzi. Najwyraźniej nasi wychowankowie wreszcie poważnie potraktowali swoje obowiązki – stwierdził dobrotliwie Dumbledore.

- O nie. Ja uważam, że doszło do jakiegoś powszechnego otrucia albo to kwestia zbiorowego zaklęcia. Oni muszą być chorzy – wyraziła zdanie Pomona Sprout, krytycznie kiwając głową. – Może Czarna Magia?

Zrobiła się cicho, jak makiem zasiał. Nawet z twarzy dyrektora zniknął radosny uśmiech.

- Pomono! – zaatakowała koleżankę McGonagall. – Czy tobie się wydaje, że podopieczni Gryffindoru parają się Czarną Magią?

- Nie to miałam na myśli, Minerwo – pokajała się Sprout. – Chodzi mi o to, że Hogwart jest bardziej wytrącony z równowagi, niż po nieszczęśliwych wypadkach w zeszłym roku. Nie wiemy, co o tym myśleć. No zrozum, oni się uczą…

- I to porządnie. Połowa poprawiła nawet ortografię – przyznał Flitwick. – W tym tygodniu zdecydowałem się rozdać więcej punktów dla Domów, niż przez ostatnie półrocze.

- Drogi Filiusie – włączył się Dumbledore. – Czy uczniowie, których wyróżniłeś, nie zasłużyli sobie na takie docenienie?

- Ależ zasłużyli – obruszył się profesor zaklęć. – Nigdy nie odebrałem, ani nie przyznałem punktów niesprawiedliwie. Taki pęd do wiedzy jest jednak… dezorientujący.

- Najgorszy jest siódmy rok – wtrąciła Irma Pince, władająca biblioteką. – Owutemy Owutemami, ale dwa tygodnie temu jakoś nikogo do księgozbioru nie ciągnęło, a teraz wyrabiam nadgodziny, bo nie mogę się ich pozbyć, a przecież nie zostawię nieodpowiedzialnych dzieciaków samych po nocy, żeby grzebali w dziale ksiąg zakazanych. Nie można się już poruszać między regałami, a niektórzy Ślizgoni i Gryfoni chyba nawet trzymają w czytelni śpiwory.

- Czy oni nie mogliby po prostu – nieśmiało dorzuciła swoje pięć groszy Septima Vector – wrócić do rzucania w siebie klątwami? Oczywiście tymi niegroźnymi – szybko się poprawiła.

- Dziękuję za sugestię, Septimo – natychmiast zabrał głos dyrektor, powstrzymując kolejną interwencję McGonagall. – Żeby nie przedłużać, bo Filius najwyraźniej źle znosi tłumy – zauważył starzec, zerkając na zielonego na twarzy Flitwicka – pozwolę sobie na kilka słów. Nagłe zainteresowanie nauką ze strony uczniów, nie łamie oczywiście szkolnego regulaminu i dobrze odbija się na przygotowaniu do egzaminów. Myślę jednak, że młodzi ludzie znajdą ciekawsze sposoby na spędzanie wiosennych popołudni, niż gnieżdżenie się w bibliotece. Zwłaszcza wy, moi drodzy uczniowie siódmego roku. Niedługo opuścicie Hogwart, więc sami zdecydujcie, jakie chcecie wynieść stąd wspomnienia. Gdybym mógł wrócić na swój ostatni semestr, to chyba wolałbym łapać słońce nad jeziorem – podsumował Dumbledore z rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Po chwili się jednak ocknął. – Dziękuję wam wszystkim. Wybaczcie, nie dysponuję taką ilością dropsów – usprawiedliwił się zafrasowany – ale może ktoś woli fasolkę?

* * *

Syriusz wpatrywał się w płomienie, pożerające kolejne polana drewna w palenisku. Reszta Gryfonów, prócz prefektów – rzecz jasna – rozeszła się do swoich sypialni, by pierwszy raz od tygodnia z hakiem wyspać się jak normalne istoty ludzkie. Jego przed snem czekała jeszcze jedna rozmowa, zapewne z rodzaju tych średnio przyjemnych.

Usłyszał skrzypienie drzwi, które zaspana Gruba Dama otworzyła na hasło i do pomieszczenia weszła szóstka Gryfonów. Black odwrócił się i wysłał wymowne spojrzenie Evans, nie pozostawiające wątpliwości, że uda jej się go zbyć.

Dziewczyna pożegnała się z resztą i gdy zniknęli za drzwiami, stanęła przed Syriuszem z założonymi rękami, badając go wzrokiem.

- Mam nadzieję, że załapałaś już na czym polega mój problem – odezwał się pierwszy neutralnym tonem. – Chcę odzyskać moje mniej lub bardziej beztroskie życie. Chcę znowu zapychać wolne popołudnia obecnością mojej dziewczyny. I chcę z powrotem moich przyjaciół w wersji niewarczącej, niesyczącej i niewkurwionej. Obydwu.

Rudowłosa Gryfonka szerzej otworzyła oczy, a on miał już pewność, że dobrze zrozumiała aluzję, więc kontynuował.

- Obecna sytuacja do niczego nie prowadzi i jeśli to ma być sposób na jakieś utrzymywanie równowagi, czy co tam sobie wymyśliliście, jest popieprzony – walnął prosto z mostu. – To coś między wami jest toksyczne.

- Nie wypowiadałabym się na twoim miejscu o rzeczach i ludziach, o których nic nie wiem – powiedziała poważnie, bez nutki typowego dla ich konwersacji sarkazmu.

- Nawet jeśli miewam sadystyczne naleciałości, to resztki rozumu pozwalają mi jeszcze dostrzec, że na świecie są też masochiści. Zrób z tym coś, bo na instynkt samozachowawczy drugiej strony nie masz co liczyć.

- Black, skąd ty w ogóle… – zaczęła Evans przyciszonym, przestraszonym głosem.

- Nieważne. Po prostu z czystego hedonizmu potrzebuję wrócić do normalności, a na pewno znoszenie przejawów czarnej depresji nie wypełnia mojej definicji zadowolenia z życia.

Odczekał chwilę, ale dziewczyna nic już nie powiedziała, wyraźnie skrępowana. Skinął jej tylko głową i ruszył w stronę swojej sypialni. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że James dobrze wybrał, lokując swoje uczucia.

* * *

Przedpołudnie, które przyszło po długim wieczorze w towarzystwie grona pedagogicznego i innych prefektów, zdecydowanie różniło się od tych z poprzedniego tygodnia. Chyba wszyscy mieli dość, co nie znaczyło, że na swój sposób nie czerpali z kilku ostatnich dni sporo satysfakcji. Ale powiedzmy sobie szczerze – kto normalny zgodziłby się na dłuższą metę przenieść wszelką życiową aktywność do zalatującej zgnilizną biblioteki?

Severus jakoś wcale nie czuł się szczególnie rozluźniony tym, że mógł sobie pozwolić na lekcjach na nie zwracanie bacznej uwagi na cały ślizgoński przychówek, który zasadniczo – jak się okazało – wymagał specjalnej troski. Sami z siebie nic nie znaczyli, ale liczyła się ich efektywność. Teraz, kiedy najwyraźniej wszyscy postanowili przystopować, ich problemy z eliksirami i transmutacją zwyczajnie mu wisiały.

Jego problem miał zgoła inną naturę i wreszcie udało mu się ją wyodrębnić. Nie był szczególnie swoim odkryciem zaskoczony, bo w sumie i tak zawsze wszystko kręciło się wokół tego samego rdzenia. Porażającego szmaragdem i chyba rzeczywiście mającego coś z Niewybaczalnego.

Przez ostatnie dni egzystował po szyję zanurzony w zieleni, chłonąc ją łapczywie. Gdzieś po drodze przestało się liczyć, że razem z Lily zaczęli siać wokół destrukcję, bo przynajmniej miał całą jej gniewną uwagę skupioną w całości na sobie. Zniewalała go ta intensywność, niecodzienna dynamika między nimi i bez protestów wchodził na kolejne poziomy szaleństwa, byle te doznania utrzymać. Niemal z perwersją czekał, jak daleko to sięgnie, pozwalając rozchodzić się po jego ciele dreszczom podekscytowania.

I wtedy zobaczył ją, pierwszy raz od ponad tygodnia bez niezdrowego błysku w oczach i ekscytacji na twarzy. Zawsze żywe, szmaragdowe spojrzenie wydało mu się złamane. Wypłowiałe.

- Sev? – Jedno słowo przecięło ciszę i wyrwało go z oszołomienia.

- Lily.

Stali sami na pustym korytarzu i nie miał wątpliwości, że było to nieprzypadkowe. Patrzenie na nią teraz, w nadziei zatrzymania jej na dłużej, było jak desperacka próba oddychania pod wodą – wymuszana naturalnymi odruchami, ale bolesna i skazana na klęskę.

– To nie wypali – powiedział wprost, prawie przerażony, że właśnie takie słowa opuściły jego usta. Po wyrazie jej twarzy wywnioskował, że doskonale go rozumiała. – Najwidoczniej nie potrafimy drzeć kotów o eliksiry i magię różdżkową jak normalni ludzie.

- Wiem – przyznała niepewnie. – I pomyśleć, że kiedyś rozumieliśmy się bez słów i bawili magią bez różdżek, a wszystko było zaczarowane i takie… jasne. Co to szkoła robi z ludźmi – podsumowała kwaśno, z na jej ustach na moment zawitał wymuszony uśmiech. W charakterystyczny sposób przygryzła wargę.

- Nadal się rozumiemy, ale…

- Jest inaczej. Wiem – powtórzyła.

Severus zrozumiał właśnie, że ich problemem nie było to, że zupełnie stracili tamtą, gówniarską więź. Ona się po prostu przekształciła w coś za bardzo skomplikowanego, zbyt intensywnego, ale na różnych poziomach dla nich obojga. Właśnie dlatego, że Lily także była w to coś zaangażowana, jednak z zupełnie innej, pechowo platonicznej perspektywy, nie potrafili udawać, że nie ma między nimi napięcia przekraczającego przyjaźń. Nie tylko on sobie z tą sytuacją nie radził.

I zdecydował odpuścić, bo nie chciał jej widzieć tak wkurzonej, jak przez ostatni tydzień. Nie mógł znieść, że w jakiś sposób czynił ją nieszczęśliwą, więc musiał coś z tym zrobić.

Osiągnął już chyba najwyższy stopień popieprzenia.

- To chyba – zaczęła nieskładnie, skrępowana – postaram się nad tobą nie wisieć. I się nie wtrącać.

- I vice versa – zełgał gładko.

Jak mocno by się nie starał, nad niektórymi potrzebami, jak oddychanie, nie za bardzo potrafił zapanować.

Wrócił do słów Lily i uzmysłowił sobie coś jeszcze. Zanim trafili do Hogwartu rzeczywiście bawili się, próbując wydobywać chaotyczne strzępki ich mocy, nie potrafiąc jeszcze jej ukierunkować i wtedy jego własna przenikała się z magią Lily. Czuł, jakby były jednorodne. Bliźniacze. A później nigdy już tego nie doświadczył. Nie, odkąd zaczął używać różdżki. To jednak gdzieś w nim było i teraz już wiedział, gdzie szukać.

Jego Jasna Magia dotrzymywała towarzystwa całej reszcie szmaragdowej cząstki, szczelnie otulonej nieprzebytym murem. Teraz musiał się do niej dobrać.

* * *

_Rozdział mi się rozrósł, ale nie przyzwyczajajcie się do takich gabarytów ;) Dziękuję za wszelkie komentarze i nie obrażę się za kolejne._


	45. Valentine's Day

- Expecto patronum!

Z końca wierzbowej różdżki oderwała się srebrzysta aura, przez chwilę drgająca w formie bezkształtnej mgły, z każdą sekundą nabierała jednak kształtów, by wreszcie przybrać postać migoczącej srebrem łani, która przemknęła przez salę.

- Doskonale, panno Evans. Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru – zadecydował z uznaniem profesor Velick, prowadzący zajęcia obrony przed Czarną Magią.

Lily wpatrywała się zafascynowana w swojego patronusa, a jej uroczo zaróżowiona twarz wyrażała prawdziwe szczęście. Seveus nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku, niemal nachalnie sczytując z roześmianych oczu wszystkie emocje.

- Expecto patronum! – padło z lewej i w kierunku łani pomknął równie srebrzysty jeleń.

Ze Snape'a momentalnie uleciała cała euforia. Beznamiętnie skupił spojrzenie na innym fragmencie klasy, gdzie Ślizgoni i Gryfoni walczyli mniej udolnie ze swoimi magicznymi ograniczeniami w przywołaniu patronusów.

On sam nawet nie próbował, udając czas od czasu, że coś robi, by pozbyć się wkurzająco troskliwej uwagi wiecznie niespełnionego pedagogicznie Glenna Velicka. Z prawdziwą ulgą przyjął poruszenie wśród uczniów, kiedy odezwał się dzwonek, kończący lekcję. Dzisiejszego popołudnia Pokój Życzeń był jego i ta świadomość nieco go podbudowała.

Stworzyli z Syriuszem grafik, umożliwiający im przebywanie na zmiany w niszy na siódmym piętrze bez konieczności jej współdzielenia. Pomysł był jego i odrobinę zdziwił się, kiedy Black bez protestów przystał na ultimatum. Snape spodziewał się o to prawdziwej batalii, ale Gryfon od razu odpuścił, nie naciskając na powrót do bardziej zacieśnionych relacji sprzed ich rozmowy wokół myślodsiewniowego prezentu gwiazdkowego. Właściwie Severusowi minęło już całe wkurzenie na kolegę, ale – na Slytherina – nie miał zamiaru pierwszy wychodzić z propozycją przejścia nad tym wszystkim do porządku dziennego. Prędzej odgryzłby sobie język. Tak więc od miesiąca właściwie ze sobą nie gadali i ten stan zaczynał go niejako uwierać. Delikatnie, a na pewno nie na tyle, by wyszedł z inicjatywą. Nie chciał dać padalcowi satysfakcji.

* * *

Z uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy przysłuchiwał się dowcipnej rozmowie przy gryfońskim stole. Vitalia droczyła się z Jamesem na temat postaci jego patronusa, jakoby jeleni kształt wysyłał sygnał potencjalnej konkurencji, że przyprawieniu rogów Potterowi nie sprzeciwia się sama magia. Lily niezwykle spodobała się sugestia i zaczęła bardzo wymownie flirtować z Remusem, a ten pozwolił się wkręcić do całej zabawy, ku uciesze wszystkich, poza naburmuszonym Rogaczem. Syriusz szczerze śmiał się z tych przekomarzań, ale jakaś część jego świadomości nadal błąkała się wokół czego innego.

Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że upartemu, masochistycznemu Ślizgonowi miesiąc wystarczy, żeby się ogarnąć. A tamten najwyraźniej nie robił nic, a już na pewno na zajęciach pół godziny temu. Nie usiłował się skoncentrować, może nawet mniej się starając wydobywać moc ze swojej różdżki, niż kilka tygodni temu. Jakby nie był sobą. Sev, którego znał, za cholerę nie odpuściłby walkowerem.

Syriusz zaczął się wściekać na siebie samego, nie mogąc się wywściekać na obiekt, dostarczający mu powodów do frustracji. Był zły, że dał się w tę przyjaźń-nie-przyjaźń wmanewrować, chociaż na każdym kroku dostawał od drugiej strony sygnały, że to nie jest najszczęśliwszy pomysł.

Ślizgon, sprawiając wrażenie mniej czy bardziej przybitego, nadal był sobą jeśli chodziło o jego wredną stronę, która nie pozwalała mu się przełamać. Uczniowie Slytherinu i Gryffindoru odpuścili sobie kontynuowanie batalii na polu naukowym, a wiele wskazywało na to, że Evans zdobyła się na rozmowę z Sevem i unormowanie ich porypanych relacji. Tyle że Snape był teraz trudniejszy do zniesienia, niż półtora roku temu, a różnica z punktu widzenia Blacka polegała na tym, że wtedy Ślizgon mu wisiał i powiewał. Dzisiaj chciał z powrotem sarkastycznego, rzucającego mięsem i diabelnie błyskotliwego Seva, bo czuł się trochę tak jak w wakacje, po odizolowaniu się Jamesa. Tym razem nie miał zamiaru czekać ponad dwa miesiące, bo i tak by się nie doczekał.

Odruchowo zgarnął ze stołu kawę, świadomy, że jej koneser nie pojawił się na obiedzie, po czym ruszył schodami na siódme piętro.

Zirytowany kopnął w ścianę, kiedy ta uparcie odmówiła mu ujawnienia magicznych drzwi. Sev zrobił dokładnie to, co po wizycie w rodzinnym domu rok temu. Tym razem jednak Pokój Życzeń nie zareagował na sugestię, jakoby po drugiej stronie kamiennego muru znajdowało się najbardziej zdewastowane pomieszczenie w Hogwarcie.

Zdeterminowany jeszcze bardziej, opadł na podłogę, stawiając obok stygnący kubek kawy. Teraz już nie było mowy, żeby odpuścił. Jego zacięcie zostało wynagrodzone ponad godzinę później, kiedy na murze, o który opierał plecy, pojawił się zarys framugi i drzwi, z których wyszedł Sev, na skraju fizycznego i chyba magicznego wyczerpania.

* * *

Zdecydował zrezygnować z obiadu, bo coś mu mówiło, że entuzjazm Pottera i Lily po zajęciach z obrony skutecznie odbierze mu apetyt. Zaszedł do Pokoju Życzeń i zaraz za progiem postawił konieczne bariery wyciszające, co przez ostatnie kilkanaście dni weszło mu w krew. I tak, jak zawsze, wnętrze pomieszczenia pod wpływem jego woli zmieniło się w imitację obszernej sali do zajęć praktycznych z obrony przed Czarną Magią. Mocniej ujął rączkę cisowej różdżki, wyciągając ją przed siebie.

Poczuł, jak moc rozprzestrzenia się po jego ciele, lekko drażniąc połączenia nerwowe i skupiając się głównie wokół smoczego rdzenia. Przymknął powieki i wyrównał oddech, przywołując całe swoje opanowanie. To nadal było trudne, ale za każdym razem przychodziło naturalniej, szybciej pozwalając mu uchwycić właściwe odblaski z całej gamy kolorów jego magii. Wyciszył się, pozwalając opaść szczelnym barierom wokół zielonego skrawka jego umysłu i przywołał odpowiedni obraz.

_Rude sploty spływały luźno po gładkich ramionach, zlewając się z intensywną czerwienią sukni, gdzieniegdzie przetykanej złotem. Szmaragdowe oczy patrzyły na niego zaczepnie i igrało w nich coś figlarnego. A potem karminowe usta rozciągnęły się w prawdziwie szczerym uśmiechu. Wargi lekko się rozchyliły, wypełniając pustą przestrzeń czystym dźwiękiem jej głosu. Śmiech odbił się echem od kamiennych ścian i otulił korytarz, tonący w półmroku._

- Expecto patronum! – wypowiedział, odpowiednio intonując inkantację, jednocześnie starając się nie oderwać od wybranego wspomnienia.

Rdzeń jego różdżki lekko zadrgał i magia przepłynęła przez jedenaście i ćwierć cala drewna. Na chwilę pojawił się srebrzysty rozbłysk, ale równie szybko zaniknął.

Szlag. To musiało być coś intensywniejszego, bez ciemniejszych odcieni, kryjących się poza obrazem. Jeszcze raz zatopił się w myślach i tym razem wybrał inaczej.

_Wiatr poruszał witkami wierzby, pod której baldachimem leżeli na soczyście zielonej trawie. Nagle, na ułamek sekundy, wszystko stanęło w miejscu, by dwa szybkie uderzenia serca później dookoła nich utworzył się wir zielono skrzydłych motyli. Promienie słońca załamały się na poruszanych czarami listkach. Lily roześmiała się perliście i zmrużyła oczy, wyciągając dziecięcą dłoń w kierunku błękitnego nieba._

- Expecto patronum!

Koniec różdżki rozbłysnął srebrnym światłem, uwalniając bezkształtne opary mgły, które jednak nie zniknęły natychmiast, ale zawirowały, kondensując się i odrobinę nabierając kształtów. Po kilku sekundach rozmyły się, pozostawiając w przezroczystym powietrzu jasne smugi. Czarne źrenice Severusa rozszerzyły się wewnątrz onyksowych tęczówek, a w okolicy serca pojawiło się coś przyjemnie gorącego. _Endorfina_, zdiagnozował odruchowo.

Na początek mogło być. Teraz pójdzie z górki.

Po dwóch godzinach stracił nieco entuzjazmu, który odpłynął wraz z siłami, wysysanymi przez skutki stałego przepływu magii przez ciało. Wypadałoby popracować nad kondycją, ale to mogło zaczekać dłużej, niż zabawy z różdżką, które ostatnio pochłaniały każdą jego myśl, nie wyłączając tych mniej świadomych, w czasie snu. Wreszcie był już na tyle wyczerpany, że nie potrafił nawet właściwie skupić magii i przypomniało mu to o słowach Syriusza. Rzucanie wysokopoziomowych zaklęć było daleko bardziej osłabiające bitewny arsenał, niż operowanie nietypowymi czarami dla pierwszoklasistów. Black mógłby całymi godzinami atakować sekwencjami prostych inkantacji bez widocznego magicznego osłabienia i to była naprawdę dobra taktyka.

Na potrzeby własne Severus będzie musiał wymyślić autorską. Lepszą.

Odzyskał jako tako władzę w kończynach i przywrócił Pokojowi Życzeń jego zwyczajowy wygląd, zdejmując jednocześnie zabezpieczające osłony. Zebrał swoje rzeczy i przekroczył próg, prawie nadeptując na Gryfona, rozwalonego obok kubka wystygłej kawy na kamiennych płytach posadzki.

- Według grafiku Pokój jest dziś mój – powiedział po prostu. Liczył, że uda mu się szybko zbyć Blacka. Nie był w fizycznym stanie teraz się z nim ścierać.

- Co ty znowu kombinujesz? – Syriusz rzucił się na niego, potrącając kubek z ostygłym płynem i niewiele sobie robiąc z faktu, że kawa rozbryzgała się na połowie podłogi i jego własnych butach.

- To prywatny projekt – oznajmił bez emocji Snape, próbując go wyminąć. – Nie wymaga twojej _pomocy_.

- Sev, ty nadal o tym? Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, co się dzieje.

- Chyba już ustaliliśmy, że nie jesteś moją matką. Jeśli nie wytrzymasz do jutra, to możesz sobie zająć Pokój Życzeń na resztę wieczoru. Zebrałem już swoje zabawki – stwierdził z wrednym uśmiechem.

Nie potrzebował, żeby Syriusz nad nim wisiał i udzielał przyjacielskich rad, a przynajmniej na tym etapie. Jeśli już planował zadać jakieś pytania – a nie zdecydował jeszcze, czy zechce je zadać – to będą jak najbardziej konkretne.

Severus nie brał się za nic niedostatecznie przygotowany.

* * *

Przez kolejny tydzień Sev był skrajnie nieosiągalny. Jeśli akurat nie bunkrował się w Pokoju Życzeń, to ostentacyjnie ignorował Syriusza, nie stwarzając sytuacji, by mogli porozmawiać na osobności. Gryfon bardzo chciał wierzyć, że Ślizgon nie władowuje się w jakiś syf. Pechowo jego doświadczenia nie pozostawiały złudzeń – Snape nauczył go już, że katastrofy to jego specjalność.

Starał się jak najmniej o tym myśleć, w czym z kolei zdecydowanie pomagało towarzystwo Vitalii. Mając świadomość, że co drugi dzień Pokój Życzeń należał do niego, Black nie miał oporów, czas od czasu, dzielić tej przestrzeni ze swoją dziewczyną i – o dziwo – niekoniecznie wykorzystując te cztery ściany w taki sposób, jak w Wigilię. Teraz akurat leżeli rozwaleni na kanapie i obładowani masą notatek zakuwali do testu na zaklęcia, efektywnie korzystając z ciszy, jaką nisza na siódmym piętrze zapewniała.

Gryfonka sięgnęła do stosu podręczników, zawalających podłogę i zaczęła je przerzucać, najwidoczniej bez skutku, bo odwróciła się w jego stronę.

- _Standardowa księga zaklęć, poziom VII_?

- W biblioteczce. Zobacz obok _Zaawansowanych eliksirów leczniczych_, druga półka, bardziej od lewej – doinformował odruchowo, doskonale zorientowany. Sev wściekał się kilka miesięcy, zanim wyrobił w lokatorze nawyk odkładania rzeczy na miejsce i teraz z zamkniętymi oczami Syriusz mógł wyliczyć, w jakiej kolejności ułożony był ich księgozbiór i większość ingrediencji w podręcznym zasobniku obok paleniska z kociołkiem.

- Macie tu naprawdę pokaźną kolekcję o eliksirach, chyba lepszą, niż ta Slughorna – stwierdziła Vitalia z uznaniem, przesuwając dłonią po grzbietach porządnie oprawionych książek.

Syriusz podniósł na nią wzrok, a jego brwi poszybowały w górę, kryjąc się pod czarną grzywą.

- Daj spokój, zorientowałam się, że ten pokój ma drugiego lokatora, bo połowa rzeczy jest bardzo nie w twoim stylu, są dwie kanapy i naprzemienny harmonogram dostępności – wyliczyła na palcach. – W porządku, nie jestem wścibska. Tajemnice mają swój urok.

Gryfon uśmiechnął się niepewnie, darując sobie komentarz. Mocno uwierało go, że akurat on miał tych tajemnic niepokojąco zbyt dużo, a coraz bardziej odczuwał potrzebę podzielenia się z Vitalią choćby częścią z nich.

- A właśnie, pojutrze Walentynki. Anektujemy Pokój Życzeń, czy jakieś kreatywne pomysły?

- Zdecydowanie – rozpromienił się Syriusz. Miał nadzieję, że jego pomysł był dostatecznie romantyczny. – Ubierz się ciepło, bo zaliczymy Wieżę Astronomiczną.

Vitalia rozciągnęła usta w porozumiewawczym uśmiechu. Słowo _zaliczymy_ było tutaj nieprzypadkowe. Parę tygodni temu, całkiem spontanicznie, w przypływie głupawki padł pomysł, nie pamiętał już, autorstwa jego czy panny Austen, by rozszerzyć nieco horyzonty i wyjść z miłością naprzeciw szkolnym murom. Do tej pory świadkami uzewnętrzniania ich płomiennego uczucia były kolejno ściany biblioteki, sali transmutacji, pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, łazienki prefektów – dzięki łaskawości Remusa – oraz trzech składzików Filcha, z braku laku. Na ich liście na przyszłość niepodzielnie królowała Wielka Sala i pokój nauczycielski, bo owalny gabinet Dumbledore'a był poza zasięgiem nawet huncwockich możliwości. Wieża Astronomiczna będzie przyjemnym urozmaiceniem, z całą tą odpowiednio romantyczną otoczką.

- Zabezpiecz koce, ja zakręcę się za prowiantem – zadecydowała Vitalia pragmatycznie.

Uwielbiał w niej to całkowicie przeczące jej obiegowemu wizerunkowi, niezbyt cukierkowe podejście do celebrowania uczuć. Wysoko także cenił u niej daleko posuniętą potrzebę komfortu i poczucia estetyki. Oboje nigdy nie zniżyliby się do rzucenia na brudną podłogę, a Gryfonka, nawet po najbardziej namiętnym zbliżeniu w ciasnym magazynku ze środkami czyszczącymi, nie wyszłaby na korytarz bez poprawienia makijażu, tak jak on nie pokazałby się publicznie w rozchełstanej nieprzystojnie koszuli. Pod tym względem, jak zresztą pod wieloma innymi, rozumieli się bez słów.

- Jasne. Z tym, że mam u McGonagall dwugodzinny szlaban od szesnastej. Spotkamy się w Wielkiej Sali na kolacji?

- Moim priorytetem będzie zaspokojenie innych apetytów. Darujmy sobie kolację. Po osiemnastej na dziedzińcu?

* * *

Severus był głodny. Nie jednak na tyle, by zaszczycić swoją obecnością Wielką Salę, straszącą na kilometry walentynkową oprawą wizualną i dźwiękową, przyprawiającą o niebotyczną migrenę. W tym roku nie czuł się na siłach znosić lukrowanych przejawów uczuć wszystkich dookoła. Za mocno walczył o utrzymanie psychicznej równowagi, by znów nie wylądować w jakiejś pustej klasie. Albo potraktować kogoś Sectumsemprą.

Największym nieszczęściem była okoliczność, że tego feralnego dnia Pokój Życzeń z prawa grafiku przynależał Syriuszowi. Ślizgon chyba pierwszy raz w swoim życiu żałował, że lekcje nie mogą trwać do zmierzchu, bo przynajmniej nauczyciele mieli dość rozsądku, by stopować romantyczne zachowania w czasie prowadzonych przez nich zajęć.

- Sev?

Właśnie jako ostatni wyszedł z zajęć transmutacji, kiedy usłyszał głos Blacka i z przyjemnością zignorowałby go, gdyby akurat ten nie zablokował mu drogi ucieczki w pustym korytarzu.

- Nie dzisiaj – syknął.

- Łykaj coś na gorszy nastrój – złośliwie skomentował Syriusz, ale kontynuował w neutralnym tonie. – Dziś mam dwie godziny szlabanu u McGonagall, a na wieczór specjalne plany, więc możesz sobie wziąć Pokój Życzeń. Nie myśl sobie – dodał, widocznie widząc zaskoczenie Snape'a – że to przyjacielska przysługa. Dwa kolejne dni Pokój jest mój.

Nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź Gryfon zrobił zwrot w tył i zniknął mu z oczu.

* * *

W tym roku nie zapowiadało się, by miał powody narzekać na brak babeczek i zainteresowania płci piękniejszej. Inna sprawa, że od rana nie nadarzały się okazje, sprzyjające rozmyślaniom. Wlekł się od klasy do klasy wraz z innymi uczniami, a później odbębniał szlaban pod okiem opiekunki Gryffindoru za nieterminowe oddanie zaległego eseju, który co prawda miał już napisany, ale nie mógł przecież niszczyć swojej reputacji największego lesera z transmutacji w tej dekadzie.

Z tego też powodu teraz zawzięcie pucował na błysk dziesiątki eksponatów, zalegających w gablotach klasy McGonagall, ścigany jej wzrokiem, czas od czasu podnoszonym znad stosu uczniowskich wypocin na cztery stopy czystego tekstu. Syriuszowy uśmiech nie działał najwyraźniej na panie mocniej posunięte w metryce, bo serce profesorki wydawało się niewzruszone. Ostatni kwadrans odliczał w myślach sekunda po sekundzie, wizualizując sobie różne scenariusze na dzisiejszy wieczór i zapewne sporą część nocy.

Na początku wydawało mu się, że jego bardzo fizyczne potrzeby przestaną dawać o sobie znać, kiedy trochę się z Vitalią wyszaleją. Było wręcz odwrotnie – za każdym razem sięgali głębiej, czerpali z siebie nawzajem więcej radości i to nie w ściśle fizycznym aspekcie. Syriusz z czystym sumieniem mógł powiedzieć, że dotąd nigdy nie był zakochany. Zauroczony? Może dwa czy trzy razy. Teraz powoli zaczynał się bać, że nie potrafiłby już funkcjonować bez Vitalii w jego małym świecie, chociaż stała się jego częścią ledwie kilkanaście tygodni temu. To było naprawdę na poważnie i dlatego pociągało za sobą konieczność podjęcia kilku decyzji. Od większej szczerości począwszy. Chyba był zdecydowany wejść w to drugą nogą.

Z ulgą przyjął zwolnienie go przez McGonagall z ostatnich trzech minut kary i obdarzywszy ją olśniewającym uśmiechem, na widok którego tylko przewróciła oczami, wypadł z klasy w kierunku dziedzińca. Nie zastał jeszcze Vitalii, ale nie przejął się, skoro sam był przed czasem. Niepokój przyszedł kwadrans później, kiedy nadal stał tam sam jak kołek, dopóki nie dołączyło do niego dwóch Gryfonów.

- Przyjemnego – rzucił w stronę Jamesa i Remusa, zmierzających w wiadomym kierunku, jak to mieli w zwyczaju co miesiąc.

Tym razem on sam odpowiednio wcześniej poinformował wilkołaka, że wynagrodzi mu swoją dzisiejszą nieobecność przy następnej pełni, bo podpadnięcie pannie Austen w Walentynki mogłoby skutkować przymusowym celibatem, a tego rozpuszczona syriuszowa psychika mogłaby nie znieść. Lupin uśmiechnął się tylko ze zrozumieniem i nawet powstrzymał język od kąśliwego komentarza.

- Łapo, planujesz samotnie wyć do księżyca? – wyszydził go po swojemu Potter, puszczając oko.

- O szlag, zapomniałem. – Lunatyk zrobił minę, jakby doznał objawienia. – Na zielarstwie Vitalia prosiła o przekazanie, że ma niespodziankę. Szczegóły na siódmym piętrze – oznajmił ze skruszoną miną.

- No szkoda, że sobie nie przypomniałeś za godzinę, hasając beztrosko po lesie – skomentował Syriusz lekko zirytowany i tylko do pewnego stopnia uspokojony. O ile słowo _niespodzianka_ w ustach Vitalii można było potraktować ze względnym spokojem.

- Dobrze się prowadź, Łapo – zakpił James, szczerząc się do przyjaciela.

- A ty? Lily jest doprawdy wyrozumiała – odszczeknął się.

- Przekładamy Walentynki na weekend. Czemu mamy celebrować jeden wieczór, skoro możemy dwie i pół doby? – objaśnił protekcjonalnie Potter i pomachał na pożegnanie, drugą ręką narzucając na siebie i Lupina pelerynę niewidkę.

Syriusz nieśpiesznie ruszył w wiadomym kierunku, rozmyślając nad ewentualnościami, które mogły strzelić do jasnowłosej głowy. W czasie przemierzania hallu niespodziewanie spłynęło na niego olśnienie, chociaż w zupełnie innym temacie. Dzisiejszego ranka odstąpił Pokój Życzeń Sevowi.

W zawrotnym tempie pokonał kolejne klatki schodowe i korytarze, dopadając drzwi Pokoju Życzeń. Nie zastał w nim ani Seva, ani też Vitalii, za to na stoliku przy kanapie w gepardzie cętki, do połowy zawalonym notatkami z zaklęć i sypiącymi się w rękach rycinami, stał talerzyk z ociekającą truskawkowym lukrem muffinką, największą, jaką w życiu widział. W cukiernicze cudeńko zatknięta była niewielka kartka.

Syriusz z zaciekawieniem zerknął na odręczną notkę, zlizując z palca słodką polewę. I krew ścięła mu się w żyłach. Na chwilę skamieniał i jeszcze raz odcyfrował treść wiadomości. A następnie, w przypływie paniki przeklinając się w duchu, wypadł z Pokoju Życzeń.

* * *

Wykopał nogą drzwi, ręce mając zajęte naręczem pożywienia, wyniesionego bezpośrednio z kuchni. Bardzo poważnie potraktował decyzję nie zachodzenia do Wielkiej Sali, ale śmierć głodowa nie była najszczęśliwszym pomysłem na świętowanie Walentynek. Siarczyście przeklął, kiedy jego wzrok zatrzymał się na stoliku naprzeciw wejścia i obrzydliwie olukrowanej, ohydnie pokaźnej babeczce, zajmującej na nim centralne miejsce.

Bardzo, kurwa, śmieszne.

Naprawdę poczuł potrzebę porządnie skopać Blacka za jego popieprzone poczucie humoru, bo kto jak kto, ale Gryfon doskonale znał stosunek Severusa do _tego lukrowanego paskudztwa_ i całej reszty amorkowej otoczki. Odłożył obiadowo-kolacyjny prowiant na blat po swojej stronie pokoju i wymierzył w kierunku słodziaśnego szkaradztwa różdżkę, by je evanescować, ale wtedy zauważył odręczną notkę, a charakter pisma wydał mu się nieznany. Treść także nie identyfikowała Syriusza jako jej autora.

_Zmiana planów, gwiezdny chłopcze. Czekam we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Niecierpliwie - V._

Nie musiał się za szczególnie głowić, by odgadnąć, kim jest osoba ukryta pod inicjałem. Mógłby się powściekać, że Black zdecydował przyprowadzać swoją dziewczynę do ich niszy, gdyby akurat włoski nie zjeżyły mu się na karku. Miało to wiele wspólnego z faktem, choć nie powszechnie znanym, że w blasku księżyca Wrzeszcząca Chata nie była najdogodniejszym miejscem na schadzki. Chyba, że w wersji bardziej maso niż sado.

Zerknął na tarczę zegara nad kominkiem i z niezadowoleniem obliczył, że Syriuszowi została jeszcze prawie godzina szlabanu u McGonagall. Do tego za cholerę nie wiedział, o jakiej porze można się dziś spodziewać wschodu księżyca.

I to akurat musiała być Austen. Akurat rozchichotana Gryfonka, która przez niego już raz wylądowała w Mungu. Wspaniale.

Dziesięć minut później znajdował się już w połowie drogi między dziedzińcem, a rosnącą na obrzeżach błoni Wierzbą Bijącą, nadal bez konkretnego planu działania. Mógł zwyczajnie zaczekać na Lupina przed wejściem do tunelu i dać mu znać o nieprzewidzianym gościu w środku, jednak wiedział już, że Potter miał niewidkę i z dużym prawdopodobieństwem mogą go minąć niezauważeni. Z huncwockimi możliwościami mogli dostać się do chaty zupełnie inną drogą. Nie miał pojęcia, jak reszta Huncwotów radziła sobie z przetrwaniem księżycowych nocy do świtu, ale panna Austen zapewne nie nabyła tej wiedzy. Starał się nawet nie wybiegać myślami do własnych wspomnień ze swojej jedynej wizyty w przybytku za sekretnym przejściem pod Wierzbą Bijącą.

Ponuro spojrzał na ukryte pod warstwą świeżego śniegu wejście do podziemnego korytarza. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że ktoś go niedawno używał, bo biały puch zupełnie nie przykrył umiarkowanie świeżych śladów pod zwisającymi do ziemi konarami, na ile był w stanie ocenić w pogłębiającym się mroku nocy.

Na padłego bazyliszka, jak on nienawidził tego miejsca.

Nie, żeby się irracjonalnie bał ciemnego korytarza pod korzeniami wierzby, po prostu z myśleniem o rzeczonym korytarzu wiązał się dyskomfort. Bardzo głęboki, odrobinę mieszający w głowie i przyspieszający tętno. Zacisnął zęby i dobrze znaną ścieżką zbliżył się do pnia niespokojnego drzewa. Przejechał dłonią po chropowatej korze i odnalazł odpowiednie miejsce. Coś przewróciło mu się w środku, kiedy wiotkie gałęzie absolutnie znieruchomiały pod naciskiem jego palców. Odetchnął głębiej i przekroczył osłonięte przed wzrokiem niepożądanych wejście do tunelu, rozświetlając drogę różdżką.

Kiedy znalazł się w środku, doznał czegoś, co przeciętny człowiek uznał by za atak paniki, ale Snape'owi daleko było do przeciętności, więc szybko stłumił potrzebę, by dać stąd nogę. Zamiast zwiać, przyspieszył i prawie biegiem dotarł krętym przejściem, coraz mocniej pnącym się w górę, do obdrapanych drzwi. Pchnął mocno klapę i nie wchodząc do środka odezwał się w przestrzeń.

- Austen? – Jego głos wydał mu się dla niego samego odrobinę obcy. Czuł się trochę jak kretyn, nie mając pewności, że w środku ktoś w ogóle jest. – Austen, mam zamiar wejść, więc odziej się. Czy coś.

Jego uszy nie wyłapały żadnego dźwięku, poza nieprzyjemnym szumem w głowie, zapewne od skoków tętna. Przeklął i przecisnął się przez otwór, zdecydowanie mniejszy, niż to zapamiętał. Wewnątrz panowała umiarkowana ciemność, chociaż przez niewielkie okna wlewało się nieco gwiezdnego blasku. Nie wzeszedł jeszcze księżyc. Severus wzmocnił dopływ magii i różdżka rozbłysła jaśniej, pozwalając się rozeznać w nieco zagraconej przestrzeni. Nie, żeby miał ochotę pozwiedzać. Każda komórka jego ciała wrzeszczała, by zabierał się stąd w podskokach.

- Snape? – usłyszał z głębi pomieszczenia. Drżący głos dziewczyny nie krył zaskoczenia pomieszanego z lękiem. Chociaż mogła rozpoznać jego oświetloną twarz, jej oczy sygnalizowały nadciągającą histerię. _No to jest nas dwoje_, pomyślał niewesoło.

Przynajmniej nie fatygował się na darmo.

- Gwiezdny chłopiec nadal siedzi na szlabanie i pewnie go telepnie, jak znajdzie notkę w Pokoju Życzeń. Nie chcę siać paniki, ale jeśli stąd się zaraz nie zabierzemy, to skończymy w kostnicy.

- Snape – powtórzyła spokojniej, natychmiast wyłapując sens jego słów i odpowiednio wiążąc ze sobą fakty. Zaskakująco szybko zniknął gdzieś niepokój, przechodząc w pewny siebie półuśmiech. – A więc to ty. Nie mogę się doczekać całej historii, bo musi być niezła.

Zaśmiała się bez skrępowania, odrzucając do tyłu jasne kosmyki, uparcie opadające na jej czoło. Lustrowała go z nieskrywaną ciekawością. Cóż, luba takiego popaprańca, jak Black, nie mogła być zupełnie normalna.

- Mówiłem poważnie. Zbieraj się, Austen.

Zanim skończył, usłyszeli tumult w głębi tunelu, a beztroski wyraz spełzł z twarzy Gryfonki. Oboje obrócili się przodem do klapy w podłodze, odruchowo wyciągając przez siebie uzbrojone dłonie. Zamarli.

- … i wtedy tłuczek tak go trzepnął, że zarył o ziemię siekaczami… epickie…

- Ty psychiczny jesteś, jeśli tyle ci do szczęścia trzeba.

- Mów mi tak jeszcze, włochaty księżycowy zwierzaku… O psia jego mać!

Z dziury w podłodze niemal równocześnie wyskoczyli beztrosko dwaj Huncwoci. Byłyby to zapewne mniej dziwne, gdyby akurat tego dnia nie przypadało święto zakochanych, a panowie zaprezentowali się bardziej… odziani. Lekko zdyszany Lupin nie miał na sobie górnej części garderoby, z kolei poczochrany jak zawsze Potter – również bez koszuli – mocował się z rozporkiem, a rozluźnione spodnie zjechały mu do połowy pośladków. Teraz obaj, jak spetryfikowani, gapili się na Ślizgona z rozdziawionymi ustami.

- Można i tak spędzać Walentynki – nie podarował sobie zjadliwego komentarza Severus, omiatając wzrokiem na wpół roznegliżowane ciała Gryfonów. Całej sytuacji nie można było odebrać pewnej dwuznaczności.

- Kurwa, Snape. Czego tu?! – rozdarł paszczę Potter, podciągając niezgrabnie gacie. – Vitalia?!

- Yyy? – odezwała się zza pleców Ślizgona jasnowłosa dziewczyna, niemal opierając brodę na jego ramieniu i zerkając tępo na tyłek wkurzonego gryfońskiego szukającego.

No dobra, zastana sytuacja wydawała się dziwaczna z różnych względów, ale nie miał zamiaru się nad tym rozwodzić szerzej tu i teraz. Chociaż ogarniał wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie, większa część jego umysłu nie mogła się oderwać od pozornie niegroźnie zażenowanego wilkołaka. Zrobiło się jakoś duszniej i ciaśniej, a i dostępność tlenu z każdą sekundą drastycznie malała.

- Snape, co tu się wyrabia? – nie dawał za wygraną drugi z Gryfonów, ten zazwyczaj bardziej działający mu na nerwy. Ślizgon nawet nie podniósł na niego wzroku, koncentrując się na silniej falującym przed oczami otoczeniu.

- Ehm, Rogaczu…

- James, no wiesz… Ja jestem tolerancyjna, ale Lily urwie ci jaja.

- Lily… ? Że niby ja z Lunatykiem?! To nie jest to, na co… Gryffindorze…

- Wiecie, może to nie najlepsza pora…

- Czy tylko mnie obchodzi, co tu robi po nocy dziewczyna Łapy i Jego Padalcowatość?!

- To nie my świecimy golizną. Przyszłam tu celebrować Walentynki… Znaczy, nie ze Snapem…

- No ja myślę. Nawet perwersje mają swoje granice.

- Powiedział koleś z rozpiętym rozporkiem, przyłapany nocą w pustostanie i nazywający półnagiego kolegę _włochatym zwierzakiem_.

- Eee, Vitalia… Poproś Syriusza, żeby ci wyjaśnił, a teraz lepiej spadajcie. Natychmiast.

Severus popierał Lupina w całej rozciągłości. Debata w przytłaczająco ciasnej przestrzeni z wytrąconym z równowagi wilkołakiem, niechby i pod wpływem Wywaru Tojadowego, nie była rodzajem samobójstwa, o jakim chciał, by ludzie czytali w jego epitafium.

- Wychodzimy – zakomunikował Vitalii i nie czekając na reakcję, rzucił się do klapy, ale nie dane mu było się przez nią przecisnąć, bo otwór zablokował Syriusz. No, bardzo w porę.

Niemal wywlekł Gryfona, udrożniając sobie wyjście ewakuacyjne.

- Pieprzony idiota – syknął wściekle do Blacka i nie zwracając już uwagi na otoczenie, ani nie oglądając się za siebie, w zorganizowanym pośpiechu dopadł końca korytarza. Wydostał się na otwartą przestrzeń i momentalnie, zaskakująco dla niego samego, szum w głowie i nienaturalna nerwowość zaniknęły.

Teraz doskonale wiedział, skąd mu się po czwartym roku wzięła lekka klaustrofobia.

* * *

Usłyszał kilka przekrzykujących się głosów i to go uspokoiło. Chłopaki jeszcze się nie zmienili, a Vitalia ujawniła swoją obecność. Kiedy gramolił się w stronę światła w pomieszczeniu powyżej, na chwilę zgłupiał, widząc nad sobą Seva. Który zresztą ekspresowo się ewakuował, używając sobie na nim słownie.

Dotarło do niego, że Ślizgon musiał przeczytać notkę w Pokoju Życzeń, ale to nadal nie tłumaczyło nie severusowego zachowania. Nie myśląc za dużo złapał zdezorientowaną Vitalię za rękę i prawie siłą popchnął w stronę tunelu. Gdy znaleźli się pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem, dziewczyna chwyciła w dłonie jego twarz i zmusiła go, by spojrzał w jej przestraszone oczy.

- Syriusz, powiesz mi, co się tam wydarzyło. Lupin obiecał, że mi to wyjaśnisz – nalegała na granicy histerii. – Byłoby przezabawnie, gdyby Snape nie wyglądał jak ktoś jedną nogą w grobie.

I wreszcie załapał. Kurwa, kiedyś przez niego Sev prawie tutaj zginął.

- Vitalia… Postaraj się nie panikować – poprosił niepewnie. – Więc… może zacznę od tego, skąd się wzięła szumna nazwa Wrzeszczącej Chaty...

Pobieżnie przebiegł temat włochatego problemu Lunatyka, obserwując fascynację w miodowych oczach na wzmiankę o dokonaniach Huncwotów na animagicznym poletku. Opowiedział o przypadkowym znalezieniu wspólnego mianownika z Sevem i ich Purus Venenatis, zarabiając przy tej okazji po głowie i wysłuchując kilku ciętych komentarzy na temat Eliksiru Push-upowego. A potem skończył uzupełnioną o ślizgońskiego lokatora opowieścią z wakacji na Ealing Road i początku tego semestru.

Wgapiał się w śnieg pod stopami, nie mając odwagi, by podnieść wzrok. To było naprawdę sporo do przetrawienia. Mimo to szerzej rozchylił powieki, czując, jak ujmuje jego dłoń.

- Syriusz, nie wpakuj się w nic naprawdę paskudnego. Przy tobie zapominam o gorszej stronie świata i nie zabieraj mi tego. Nie będę generowała następnych szans w nieskończoność, więc… nie zabieraj mi tego – powiedziała powoli, poważnie. – A tak na marginesie, mieszkałeś ze Snapem dwa miesiące... – zaczęła innym tonem, z lubieżnymi kurwikami w oczach. – Jak wygląda bez koszulki?

Syriusz zaniemówił.

- Tak pytam, bo po balu i jego prowadzaniu się z Greengrass dziewczyny gadają…

Ona była niemożliwa.

* * *

Dobrnął do połowy rozdziału o zaawansowanych zaklęciach tarczy, kiedy do Pokoju Życzeń wszedł Syriusz. Nie odkładając książki, a nawet nie odrywając od niej wzroku, odezwał się pierwszy.

- Nie hasasz po zaroślach, ani nie dotrzymujesz towarzystwa swojej dziewczynie? Jeśli spróbujesz się do mnie dobierać, to Pomfrey cię przez tydzień nie poskłada do kupy.

- Nie pochlebiaj sobie, jeszcze pomyślę, że skrycie kochasz Walentynki.

- Rok temu uderzałeś do mnie w zaloty, dzisiaj widziałem roznegliżowany tyłek Pottera. Kocham Walentynki – wycedził zimno, odkładając książkę. – Dziś Pokój Życzeń miał być mój, więc idź się realizować gdzie indziej.

- Ugh. Sev, serio?

- Spadaj wytarzać się w śniegu albo obszczekać Panią Norris, wedle uznania. Na jeden dzień mi wystarczy atrakcji – poinstruował zmęczonym, chłodnym głosem. Z satysfakcją zaobserwował prawdziwe niedowierzanie, którego nie potrafiły ukryć szare oczy. – Załapałem, w jaki sposób współuczestniczycie w przemianach Lupina. Jesteście bandą niezarejestrowanych animagów. Po Łapie wnioskuję, że dobrze sobie radzisz z aportowaniem. Szkoda, że nie wiedziałem trzy lata temu.

Syriusz popatrzył na niego badawczo, ale bez jakiegoś napięcia. Wygodniej rozparł się na kanapie.

- Nic byś z tym nie zrobił. Mogłeś nas udupić za Wrzeszczącą Chatę, ale trzymałeś gębę na kłódkę, bo dałeś słowo Dumbledore'owi. Ta sama, nieśligońska część wysłała cię do dyrektora po ataku na Vitalię. Podobnie było dzisiaj. – Zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, przechylając głowę w syriuszowaty sposób. – Powiedziałem ci, że trafiłem do innego Domu, niż chciała Tiara. U ciebie było podobnie – odmierzał słowa, nie spuszczając ze Ślizgona wzroku. – Miałeś trafić do Gryffindoru.

To nie było pytanie, a raczej stwierdzenie. Severus nie miał zamiaru zaprzeczać. W końcu jakie to miało znaczenie, skoro mijał im ostatni semestr nauki w Hogwarcie.

- Czemu wybrałeś Slytherin. Przez matkę?

- Nigdy nie sugerowałem się czyimś zdaniem – stwierdził zimno, dotknięty taką insynuacją. _Myślałem, że Lily trafi do Slytherinu_. Ale tego nie powiedział głośno i była to tylko część prawdy. Kontynuował, zapatrzony w przestrzeń. – W pociągu wpadłem na dwóch rozkapryszonych, zachwalających Gryffindor sukinsynów. Za cholerę nie miałem zamiaru dzielić dormitorium z takim towarzystwem.

Zapadła cisza, tak jak się spodziewał. Jeśli jednak zakładał żywszą reakcję po drugiej stronie, nie dostrzegł żadnej zmiany na nieczytelnej twarzy. Tylko głos był odrobinę napięty.

- Nie żałujesz?

- Nieuniknionej konieczności oglądania gęby Pottera dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę przez siedem lat? – dopytał, przesadnie zadziwiony. – Syriusz, pojebało cię?

* * *

_O ile pamięć mnie nie myli, Tiara najpierw przydzielała Lily, a potem Seva, ale co tam - nie takie odstępstwa już przechodziły ;)_

_Dzięki za wszelkie uwagi, człowiek uczy się całe życie.  
_


	46. Be My Friend

Bacznie obserwował drugi koniec sali, ledwie skupiając się na swoim przeciwniku, co wyraźnie tamtemu nie leżało.

- Moja babka szybciej się rusza ze zwichniętym biodrem – rzucił do niego zniechęcony James. – Jeśli masz zamiar stać jak kołek, to zamień się z Lunatykiem. Niektórzy mają ochotę porzucać klątwami z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

Syriusza nieco zmobilizowała przygana, nie na tyle jednak, by w swoim stylu zapomniał o całej reszcie, skupiając się na swoim pojedynku. Uwolnił w stronę przyjaciela idealnego Expelliarmusa, który oczywiście został zablokowany. Potter wydawał się chwilowo usatysfakcjonowany i zamarkował atak z lewej, próbując wykorzystać lukę w jego osłonie. Takich zagrań Black mógł skutecznie unikać z zamkniętymi oczami. Zrewanżował się zaklęciem unieruchamiającym i zaatakował od tyłu, prawie dopadając przeciwnika Drętwotą. James bez problemu uskoczył i jakiś czas krążyli jeszcze wokół siebie, szukając słabych punktów.

Uwielbiał walczyć z Rogaczem, bo pomimo lat wspólnych treningów, tamten nadal potrafił go zaskakiwać. Znali nawzajem swój arsenał i słabsze strony, ale ich wzajemnej rywalizacji nie towarzyszyła niesatysfakcjonująca statyczność. Obydwaj ciągle się rozwijali i testowanie na sobie wzajemnie nowo nabytych umiejętności było za każdym razem równie emocjonujące. Naprawdę dobrze się bawił, stając naprzeciw Pottera, tyle że dziś nie był dostatecznie skupiony i czuł się odrobinę winny, odbierając radość z walki przyjacielowi przez zaniżanie jej poziomu. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać od obserwowania kątem oka pojedynku Seva z Faviusem Selvynem i nie udało mu się tego ukryć.

- Snape jest w tym taki kijowy, że gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, to obstawiałbym celowe udawanie ofiary losu, a ten ma to we krwi – skomentował James, chwytając wzrok Syriusza.

Coś w tym było, bo Ślizgon sprawiał wrażenie, że bardzo potrzebuje instrukcji obsługi różdżki. Selvyn, z jego brakiem koordynacji ruchowej, nie był żadnym przeciwnikiem, ale Sev jakoś nie mógł zdobyć nad nim przewagi. Jakby starał się wręcz nie używać ofensywnych ataków, a jedynie stawiał tarcze, co dziwne – niemal od niechcenia. Przez całe zajęcia praktycznie nie używał magii, jakby mu jej było szkoda. Idiotyczne, bo po co się oszczędzać i robić z siebie publicznie, jak to powiedział Rogacz, ofiarę losu? Selvyn naprawdę nie był godnym przeciwnikiem i – dla przykładu – jemu samemu nawet nie chciałoby się machać w jego kierunku różdżką…

I w tym miejscu Syriusz doznał olśnienia, zapewne bardzo głupkowato się przy tym uśmiechając.

A następnie malowniczo walnął z hukiem o ścianę, daleko za swoimi plecami, bo zirytowanemu Jamesowi najwyraźniej puściły już nerwy.

* * *

Wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń z kubkiem kawy w jednej i kilkoma książkami w drugiej ręce. Ku jego nieprzyjemnemu zdziwieniu, nie był tu jedynym obecnym. Prychnął zirytowany.

- Dzisiaj Pokój Życzeń jest mój.

- Nie wydaje mi się – padło od strony ohydnie cętkowanej kanapy wesołym głosem.

- Nie umiesz liczyć do dwóch? – warknął Severus, odstawiając gorący napój, parzący mu palce.

- Twoje maniery pozostawiają wiele do życzenia – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

Na chwilę zgłupiał. A potem przypomniał sobie, że to on ma tu prawo stawiać żądania.

- Wypad.

- Zalecam zgłębienie tematu relacji interpersonalnych.

- Idź wygłaszać mądrości życiowe gdzie indziej.

- Pechowo los uznał, że tutaj jestem bardziej potrzebny.

- Idiota.

- Kto z kim przystaje…

- Wynocha.

- Zmuś mnie.

Severusa, na skraju wybuchu, naszła potrzeba, by czymś w gnoja rzucić. Policzył do trzech. A potem do dziesięciu. Przy czterdziestu siedmiu poczuł się dostatecznie opanowany, by nie zniżać się do przemocy fizycznej.

Zdecydował przeczekać, bo Gryfonowi zabawa nudziła się dwa razy szybciej, kiedy spotykał się z absolutnym brakiem reakcji. Nie patrząc nawet w kierunku wrogiej kanapy, odwrócił się do stolika i sięgnął po stygnącą kawę. Kiedy dotykał już palcami kubka, ten się odsunął o dobre dziesięć centymetrów. Przeklął, kiedy sytuacja się powtórzyła i wściekłego skręciło go w środku na widok błogiego spokoju na twarzy Blacka.

Sukinsyn naprawdę uparł się, żeby go rozjuszyć i to używając popisowo magii niewerbalnej.

- Serio? – spojrzał na dupka z politowaniem.

Reakcją był szerszy, wredny uśmiech Syriusza. Niemal równocześnie stojący na blacie kubek z zastrzykiem kofeiny… obrócił się w nicość za przyczyną Evanesco.

- Ups – padło z kanapy przepraszającym tonem, któremu przeczył ten wkurwiający banan na twarzy.

- Ożeż… Długo masz tak zamiar…?

- Nudzę się powoli.

- I będziesz popisywał się niewerbalną? Gratuluję dojrzałości.

- Powiedział idiota, który dla odmiany swoimi umiejętnościami się nie popisuje.

- Nie nadążam za twoją mądrością.

- Wiem, co robisz na obronie. Albo raczej, że nie robisz zupełnie nic. Nie marnujesz czasu i energii na podrzędnego Selvyna, bo lepiej bawisz się co drugi dzień tutaj. W wielkiej tajemnicy – dokończył Black, ostatnie akcentując przewróceniem oczami.

- Czego chcesz?

- Pokaż mi swoje zabawki.

- Niedoczekanie.

Nie było mowy, żeby ot tak zaczął robić z siebie widowisko. Syriusz w końcu kiedyś stąd wyjdzie.

- Eee, jakbyś liczył na to, że kiedyś stąd wyjdę, to policz jeszcze raz. Jutro też będę tu pierwszy, choćbym miał się urwać z zajęć. I pojutrze, i dzień później…

- Co ty, masz pięć lat?

- Bo niby ja uparłem się bawić sam we własnej piaskownicy.

- Zapomnij.

- Severusie Snapie, cykasz się?

Na chwilę w onyksowych oczach pojawił się ogień. Ślizgon zacisnął zęby, ale niemal natychmiast na jego twarz spłynął spokój, a kąciki ust uniosły się nieznacznie.

- Niezła próba – odbił złośliwie. – Coś się tak uparł?

- Wykluczasz mnie. Nie tak się umawialiśmy, Sev. – Tym razem słowa Blacka nie były podszyte żadną drwiną. Mówił poważnie.

- Jak mogę cię wykluczać z czegoś, co nie jest twoją sprawą? Nasz dwustronny układ dotyczył biznesu.

- Nasz układ, jeśli preferujesz to określenie, jest jak najbardziej poza biznesowy. Zasady się zmieniły i nie jestem zainteresowany powrotem do wcześniejszych. Znoszę twoje wkurwiające towarzystwo, bo lubię, a nie dlatego, że muszę. Chcę się bawić w tej samej piaskownicy.

Severusa zamurowało. Tak, to było właściwe słowo.

- Nie jestem przyzwyczajony, żeby dzielić się swoimi zabawkami – powiedział ostrożnie.

- To się przyzwyczaj.

Ślizgon w przypływie irytacji zacisnął zęby i odwrócił się do Gryfona plecami, bo poczuł dyskomfort na myśl, że z jego twarzy można byłoby czytać, jak z otwartej książki. Nie lubił tego. Nienawidził świadomości, że ktoś mógłby dowiedzieć się o nim więcej, niż sam by na to pozwolił. Dlatego ukrywał na zajęciach swoje nowe umiejętności – by w Slytherinie, w którym umocnił pozycję dzięki powiązaniom z Czarną Magią, nikt nie dowiedział się, że włada, a może próbuje władać tą jaśniejszą. Potrzebował mieć kontrolę i decydować, jakim ludzie mieli go postrzegać.

Z Syriuszem to się za cholerę nie sprawdzało. Od ponad roku skakali sobie do gardeł i sięgali do swoich granic, balansowali na nich niebezpiecznie, by w ostatniej chwili się cofnąć znad krawędzi. A potem i tak robili to po raz kolejny. Zaskakujące okazało się nie tyle to, że gdzieś po drodze Gryfon wyłuskał jego sekrety, teoretycznie zdobywając nad nim przewagę. Prawdziwie nietypowym była obusieczność tej sytuacji. Black pozwolił Snape'owi uzyskać nad nim taką samą władzę, co prawda nie bez początkowych oporów. Od jakiegoś czasu to jednak nie nosiło znamion walki i wydzierania sobie nawzajem części własnej, wyizolowanej przestrzeni. Wszystko przychodziło z dziwną naturalnością.

A chrzanić to.

Nie odwracając się do Syriusza przymknął oczy, wizualizując sobie w głowie obszerne wnętrze, teraz akurat bardzo mu potrzebne. Poczuł znajome zawirowanie przestrzeni i z nieskrywaną satysfakcją przyswoił przekleństwo, które wyrwało się z ust Blacka, gdy kanapa pod nim zniknęła i z impetem przywalił plecami o kamienne płyty sali treningowej.

- Niezgorsza ta piaskownica – stwierdził z nutką uznania Black, rozglądając się po powiększonej wersji sali do obrony przed Czarną Magią. Podniósł się na nogi i odruchowo roztarł miejsce, gdzie pojawią się niedługo siniaki po zderzeniu z posadzką. O, tych zapewne jeszcze przybędzie, bo Severus nigdy nie był przyzwyczajony do typowej dla zabaw delikatności.

- Bawimy się czy podziwiamy architekturę? – zapytał chłodno, sięgając do kieszeni spodni po różdżkę.

Black wyszczerzył się jak dzieciak na widok wielkiego ciastka i przyjął postawę pojedynkową, błaznując z uniżonym ukłonem w stronę przeciwnika. Snape tylko przewrócił oczami.

Jak zawsze przywołał całe swoje opanowanie, bez którego nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich połączeń między jaśniejszymi odcieniami swojej magii, a smoczym rdzeniem. Gdy moc przejawiła swoją obecność lekkim napięciem wokół polerowanego, cisowego drewna, które ujmowały jego palce, pewniej przeniósł ciężar ciała na prawą stopę i zaatakował.

* * *

Obserwował z zajęciem, jak Ślizgon głęboko się koncentruje. Sam robił to już odruchowo, ale pamiętał, że nie zawsze przychodziło to z taką łatwością. Nie na pierwszym roku, kiedy opierał się wpojonym mu wskazówkom i próbował uparcie kierować się swoimi własnowolnymi preferencjami. Co prawda w domu, zanim otrzymał list z Hogwartu, nie używał różdżki i nie miał konkretnych nawyków z nią związanych, ale i tak w określony sposób uczono go odnajdywania w sobie magii, tak jak Blackowie mieli to w zwyczaju. Problem w tym, że ta ciemniejsza była umiejscowiona nieco gdzie indziej, niż Jasna.

Podejrzewał, że walczenie z przyzwyczajeniem, wypracowanym przez sześć lat używania różdżki w ten, a nie inny sposób, mogło być trochę jak uczenie się tego od nowa. Tylko zgadywał. Władanie Jasną Magią wymagało większego skupienia i samokontroli, chociaż czysta moc nie pozwalała się okiełznać w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Po prostu Jasna Magia stawiała większe wymagania swojemu użytkownikowi w zamian za poddanie się jego woli. Czarna z kolei, bardziej żywiołowa i nieokiełznana, przewrotnie nie wymagała wiele na poziomie prostszych zaklęć. Problem pojawiał się przy tych diabelnie silnych, bo z racji swojej niestabilności, silnie powiązanej ze stanem emocjonalnym, łatwo wymykała się spod kontroli. Przy skomplikowanych, potężnych klątwach, Czarna Magia potrafiła zabić czarodzieja, który nie miał dość siły, by ją ukierunkować. Syriusz z doświadczenia mógł wywnioskować, że ktoś, kto nie miał styczności z jej jasną stroną, będąc zmuszonym do wyrobienia w sobie właśnie samokontroli, nie byłby w stanie korzystać z tej mrocznej bez niebezpieczeństwa zrobienia sobie krzywdy. Dlatego ten półdebil Avery, pomimo niewątpliwego potencjału, prędzej się zabije, niż zostanie mistrzem mrocznych sztuk. To akurat było pocieszające. Magia zostawiała sobie wyjście awaryjne, coś jak selekcja naturalna. Nawet czystokrwiści, obdarzeni potencjałem, o ile byli tępymi tłukami, nie mogli skoczyć wyżej dupy.

O tym, że Sev nie był tępy, Syriusz wiedział już od jakiegoś czasu, podobnie jak o tym, że Ślizgon miał potencjał. Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy z tego, ile można z siebie wykrzesać w trakcie kilku tygodni, absolutnie samodzielnie, dopóki nie oberwał czarem ofensywnym z taką siłą, że gdyby nie jego naprawdę porządna tarcza, to wylądowałby z miejsca w szpitalnym skrzydle.

Najlepsze jednak było to, że za cholerę nie wiedział, co odepchnęło go dwa metry do tyłu i prawie zwaliło z nóg. Usłyszał inkantację, ale jej nie znał.

- Co to było, do cholery? – zapytał, przygotowując się do ewentualnego ponowienia ataku.

- Chcesz jeszcze raz spojrzeć z bliska? – złośliwie zdecydował się upewnić Ślizgon.

- Dajesz.

- Ventilabis! – powtórzył zaklęcie Sev i błękitny pocisk ponownie pomknął w stronę Syriusza, ale tym razem tarcza była szczelniejsza i ledwie drgnęła pod naporem obcej magii.

Do Gryfona dotarły dwie informacje. Po pierwsze, czar ofensywny był mu absolutnie nieznany, chociaż przypominał Ascendio, jednak nie tyle wyrzucał w powietrze, odrywając od gruntu, co raczej ścinał z nóg. Po drugie, zaklęcie było jasne, na ile pozwalał jego ofensywny charakter. Obezwładniało, zapewne całkiem skutecznie, posyłając delikwenta, który w porę się nie osłonił, na glebę. Nie zadawało jednak ran, nie wpływało na zmiany w organizmie i nie ingerowało w poziom mocy przeciwnika, czym charakteryzowały się ciemniejsze klątwy.

Ślizgon używał Jasnej Magii.

Tylko po co wymyślać nowe zaklęcie o efektach zbliżonych do już istniejących, powszechnie znanych? Bo Gryfon nie miał wątpliwości, że Sev je stworzył, zupełnie autorsko. Po prostu był typem człowieka, który sam sobie znajdował nowe rozwiązania, jeśli dostępne opcje mu nie pasowały. Ulepszał receptury eliksirów albo warzył własne, oryginalne, mieszając z błotem te jego zdaniem ułomne. To jednak nie były mikstury, w których był mistrzem. W magii różdżkowej był bardziej praktykantem. Więc dlaczego…

I nagle Syriusz załapał. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i wybuchł śmiechem.

- Jesteś niemożliwy. Masz zamiar tworzyć nowe odpowiedniki dla wszystkich istniejących w powszechnym użyciu?

- Tylko dla tych gównianych – stwierdził beznamiętnie.

_Tylko dla tych, których nie możesz przyswoić i szybciej idzie ci stworzenie od podstaw alternatywy_, dopowiedział sobie Black. Oczywiście, poza najprostszymi zaklęciami, które w zasadzie były neutralne, czy jak kto wolał – nie miały barwy, wszystkie inne w jakimś stopniu wymagały ponownego przyswojenia przy przestawianiu się na Jasną Magię. Ruch różdżki był taki sam, podobnie inkantacja, ale źródło leżało nieco gdzie indziej i różdżka odruchowo skłaniała się ku wypracowanym przyzwyczajeniom, mocno intuicyjnie. Zamiast z nią walczyć, można było oczywiście zbudować własne zaklęcie, ale to wymagało szerokiej wiedzy teoretycznej i kreatywności. W tym akurat Snape był niezły.

Syriuszowi przyszło do głowy, że dla Seva nie ma rzeczy, której by nie rozgryzł. A przynajmniej odkąd nabrał pewności siebie. I zdecydowanie nie potrzebował w tym pomocy, a nawet jeśli, to nie w takim stopniu, jak się Gryfonowi jeszcze niedawno wydawało.

Szybko wrócił do rzeczywistości, kiedy w jego stronę pomknął granatowawy odblask Expelliarmusa. Uskoczył, po swojemu kontratakując, zamiast bawić się w budowanie barier.

To byłby dyshonor dla przeciwnika – nie traktować go na poważnie.

* * *

Oddychał ciężko, starając się uparcie ignorować pulsujący ból poniżej mostka. Zapewne złamane żebro. Prawie upewnił się co do swojej, średnio profesjonalnej diagnozy, kiedy próba podniesienia się poskutkowała wybuchem czerwieni przed jego oczami. Paroksyzm bólu zmusił go do ponownego opadnięcia na podłogę, a przy tej okazji z kolei odezwały się podchodzące już zapewne wszystkimi kolorami tęczy siniaki na plecach i ramionach. W sumie kilka razy podnosił się z ziemi i odbijał od ścian. Był nawet lekko zdziwiony, że skończyło się na stłuczeniach i poważniejszy problem stanowiło tylko jedno żebro.

Zebrał wpierdol, nie dało się tego zeufemizmować.

Czuł skutki pojedynku każdą komórką ciała i na swój sposób było to masochistycznie przyjemne. Poza żebrem, bo to ostro dawało się we znaki. Zrobiło mu się nieco lepiej, kiedy do jego uszu doleciał jęk Syriusza, heroicznie usiłującego nie sczeznąć nieopodal. Bez wątpienia Gryfon był w stanie większej używalności, ale swoje zebrał.

Nie, żeby to była nowość, ale znów ich poniosło.

- Sev, żyjesz? U mnie nadgarstek i parę siniaków. Zagoi się – poinformował Black z perspektywy posadzki kilka metrów obok.

- Przeżyję. Cholerne żebro mnie napier… Szlag! – jęknął Ślizgon, nieopatrznie opierając ciężar ciała na niewłaściwej stronie.

Starał się przez chwilę uspokoić przyspieszony oddech, bo to wcale nie pomagało. Co było z nimi dwoma nie tak, że organizowali sobie tego gatunku rozrywki? Syriusz widocznie nie poświęcał za dużo czasu egzystencjalnym przemyśleniom, bo z miejsca zabrał się za leczenie co bardziej naglących obrażeń. Drobniejsze przykryje Glamour. On sam zdecydowanie potrzebował Szkiele-Wzro, bo Wiggenowy ze złamaniami radził sobie umiarkowanie, a nie było mowy, żeby szedł z tym do Pomfrey. Najprościej byłoby użyć na sobie zaklęcia uzdrawiającego. Gdyby był w stanie utrzymać różdżkę i dostatecznie długo pozostać skoncentrowanym. Taa.

Eliksir.

Najpierw przywołał codzienne wnętrze Pokoju Życzeń i przeklął, kiedy ugodził obolałym ciałem o brzeg kanapy.

- Accio, Szkiele-Wzro – niemal wyszeptał, podnosząc różdżkę. Zanim jednak flakonik z uzdrawiającą miksturą przemierzył pomieszczenie, upadł w połowie drogi, równocześnie z jego różdżką, a zawartość rozbryzgała się malowniczo na posadzce. Genialnie, nie był w stanie utrzymać w prawej dłoni różdżki. Pogratulować.

- Łamaga – padło szyderczo z ust Gryfona, który najwidoczniej kończył ze swoimi obrażeniami, niezwykle ze swych leczniczych dokonań zadowolony.

- Padalec – odparował, nie mając siły na ciętą ripostę.

Poziom agresji nagle mu skoczył, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie podnieść się z podłogi, a już na pewno się wyleczyć. Syriusz podszedł bliżej i lekko się pochylił z pytającym wzrokiem, wlepionym w twarz Ślizgona.

Kurwa.

- Byłbyś łaskaw – wycedził Severus przez zęby skrępowany, uciekając spojrzeniem. Po sekundzie zerknął jednak ponownie w szare oczy. – Tylko…

- Wiem, mam cię nie dotykać – dokończył za niego i bez wdawania się w bezcelowe konwersacje zabrał się do roboty. – Rennervate – wypowiedział wyraźnie, kierując koniec różdżki w okolice domniemanego złamania.

Severus poczuł znajomą aurę, towarzyszącą magii leczniczej. Nie pierwszy raz miał coś złamane. Black w miarę sprawnie zajął się żebrem, a potem kilkoma poważniejszymi stłuczeniami. Nie później, niż po dziesięciu minutach, Ślizgon stanął na nogach, jakkolwiek nadal mocno odczuwając skutki swojego braku rozumu. Swojego, bo na syriuszowy przecież nie mógł liczyć, o naiwności.

- Następnym razem trochę przystopujemy – ostrzegł Gryfona zmęczonym głosem, osuwając się na miękką kanapę. Nie pozwoliłby się z niej ściągnąć siłą.

- Jaasne – z powątpiewaniem skomentował Black, opadając na swoje koszmarnie puchate poduchy.

* * *

„_Ventilabis" z łaciny znaczy tyle co „naciskać/popychać" i oczywiście zaklęcie jest owocem mojej twórczości własnej. W końcu Sev był dość kreatywny._

_Wdzięczna jestem za komentarze, a także favy i alerty. Jakimś cudem ich lista nadal się powiększa :)_


	47. Rescue

Przeklął bezgłośnie, kiedy siódmy raz w ciągu ostatniego kwadransa został brutalnie potrącony przez któregoś z krukońskich gówniarzy. Wyjście do Hogsmeade, wyczekiwane od tygodni, zaowocowało absolutnym rozprężeniem wśród uczniów, nad którymi opiekunowie stracili kontrolę. Duża była w tym zasługa nadzwyczaj sprzyjającej majowej aury, która skutecznie odciągnęła starsze roczniki od myślenia o SUMach i Owutemach. Jako prefekt powinien zapewne ganiać za rozkapryszoną gawiedzią od piątego roku wzwyż, zamiast tego jednak zaszył się u Derwisza i Bangesa, rozgrzebując tutejszy księgozbiór. Właściwie o zaszyciu się nie było mowy, bo lokal z magicznym wyposażeniem bardziej przypominał dworzec kolejowy, przez który przewalały się tłumy prowincjonalnych ćwoków, niezaznajomionych z zasadami zachowania w miejscach publicznych. Miał do załatwienia własne sprawy i to na tyle ważne, że cała reszta nawet koło dupy mu nie latała.

Potrzebował kilku pozycji z zakresu zaawansowanej magii różdżkowej i teorii zaklęć, a za najrozsądniejsze uznał zaopatrzenie się w nie bezpośrednio, unikając ciekawskich spojrzeń przy otwieraniu przesyłki w Wielkiej Sali. Oczywiście, znalazł je w hogwarckim księgozbiorze, jednak zdecydował uniknąć wypożyczania ich jawnie lub wynoszenia cichcem. Do bibliotecznego stanu mieli, oprócz nauczycieli, wgląd także prefekci, a Severusowi nie widziało się, by podsuwać Avery'emu powód do drążenia tematu. Pozalekcyjne aktywności były tylko i wyłącznie severusową sprawą.

Przypadkowo, mimo że odnalazł już interesujące go publikacje, z zainteresowaniem zaczął kartkować porządnie oprawioną książkę na temat magii runicznej. Wiedza o każdym rodzaju magii, która akurat nie była gównianą różdżkową, wydawała mu się teraz niezwykle przydatna. Chwilę stał, oparty plecami o regał, przerzucając pobieżnie strony i oceniając wartość tomiszcza pod kątem jego zakupu, kiedy źródło światła odcięła mu grupka osób, zasłaniających sobą nieduże okno. Miał zamiar przegonić namolnych uczniaków samym spojrzeniem, ale jego wzrok powędrował nieco wyżej, niż przewidywał, zatrzymując się na arystokratycznych rysach twarzy Lucjusza Malfoya.

Jasnowłosy śmierciożerca zatrzymał się jakieś dwa metry od niego, pozostawiając rozmówcy dość przestrzeni, jak nakazywały zasady dobrego wychowania. Po jego lewej Severus rozpoznał Sidiusa Yaxleya, ujmującego nonszalancko ramię Arethy Greengrass, jak mówiły plotki – jemu przeznaczonej. Z lewej stał Evan Rosier, wyglądający na znudzonego, niemniej świdrujący go niepokojącym wzrokiem.

- Snape – zagadnął odrobinę protekcjonalnym tonem Malfoy i zrobił pauzę, jakby błądząc w myślach. Po chwili poprawił się. – Severus Snape, jak mi się zdaje?

Ślizgon lekko skinął głowę, bynajmniej nie służalczo. Nie był od nich w żaden sposób zależny, odkąd odeszli z Hogwartu i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru się tu płaszczyć. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Rosier się ożywił, jakby wreszcie kojarząc, ale nadal daleki od konkluzji. Był starszy od Malfoya, więc nie miał prawa znać Snape'a ze szkoły, ale widział go w zeszłym roku w okolicznościach, które raczej zapadały w pamięć. Ślizgon z miejsca ocenił, że w śmierciożerczej ekipie ciemnowłosy mężczyzna za cholerę nie odwala roboty tego od myślenia.

- Snape… – Rosier głośno się zastanowił, nachalnie taksując wzrokiem ucznia i niewiele robiąc sobie z etykiety, której tak wyraźnie trzymał się Lucjusz. – Moment… Skąd...?

- Zeszłej zimy, u Scrivenshafta – doinformował uprzejmie Severus, na co tamten odpowiedział uśmiechem drapieżnika.

- Jakieś interesujące publikacje? – wtrącił się Malfoy, neutralnym tonem, jakby zabezpieczając się na wypadek niefortunnego pociągnięcia tematu w złym kierunku przez starszego kolegę. – Zapewne hogwarcka biblioteka i tak jest lepiej wyposażona, niż tutejsza placówka. Może poza działem nowości.

Snape przez chwilę wahał się, ale zagłuszył ostrzegawczy głosik w głowie, odwołujący się do instynktu samozachowawczego.

- Pechowo, w szkole do pewnego rodzaju publikacji dostęp jest… ograniczony, ale ja nie należę do ludzi, którzy się łatwo zniechęcają, a uwielbiam czytać. Prawdziwie fascynującą lekturę pożyczył sobie ode mnie Regulus Black, pracując nad ostatnim szkolnym projektem. Niefortunnie opuścił Hogwart w takim pośpiechu, że zapomniał oddać. Szczególnie zależało mi na odręcznych komentarzach, ale jakoś przeboleję. Może to znak od losu, żeby mniej skupiać się na teorii, a więcej na praktyce.

Z prawdziwym zainteresowaniem obserwował, jak coś nowego pojawiło się w jasnych, chłodnych oczach, chociaż maska na arystokratycznym licu nawet nie drgnęła. Ślizgon, wyczulony już dzięki doświadczeniom z innymi Wężami, umiał uchwycić w tym spojrzeniu narastającą ciekawość. Wyłapał także zaniepokojenie ze strony Greengrass, słabo maskowane zapewne ze względu na jej zdezorientowanie. W murach szkoły Snape powiedział jej, że zależy mu na trzymaniu się z boku, a teraz celowo skupiał na sobie zainteresowanie. Właściwie sam nie wiedział, z jakiego powodu.

Chyba przy Syriuszu nabrał niepokojącej tendencji do ładowania się w nieprzeciętny syf.

Głównie zależało mu na ośmieszeniu Regulusa, który raczej nie pochwalił się, że zaklęcie do swojego śmierciożerczego testu ukradł półszlamowatemu koledze. Teraz jednak Severus poczuł dreszcz emocji, płynący z igrania z ogniem. Ciekawiło go, na ile wzmocni się jego pozycja w Slytherinie, kiedy czwórka jego rozmówców szepnie to i owo do ucha temu i tamtemu. Bawiło go, jak wiele znaczą w wężowych kręgach zwykłe słowa i ukryte pod nimi podteksty.

Malfoy zlustrował go z uwagą i poruszył wargami, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

Serce Snape'a na chwilę się zamarło, gdy umysł poczuł delikatny nacisk obcej świadomości, prześlizgującej się po powierzchni jego myśli. Jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w jasne tęczówki, nie mogąc nawet mrugnąć. Znał to z autopsji. Zareagował odruchowo, sięgając do wspomnienia z ciemnego korytarza, prowadzącego do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Z całej masy innych, niebezpiecznie odsłoniętych, wywlekł akurat tą retrospekcję w nadziei, że odsunie groźbę zagłębienia się legilimenty w inne, które powinny pozostać znane jedynie Severusowi. Przywołał moment, kiedy jego różdżka odpowiedziała Czarną Magią na atak Tertiusa, zatrzymując się przy tym na dłużej. Czuł, że nieznajoma umysłowa obecność z zainteresowaniem skupia się na tym właśnie wspomnieniu, analizując je sekunda po sekundzie.

A po chwili ingerencja z zewnątrz zniknęła tak nagle, jak wcześniej intruz wdarł się do jego głowy. Malfoy nie okazał nawet, że cokolwiek się zmieniło, jedynie zmrużył powieki i lekko wydął wargi, a Severusowi nieprzyjemnie skojarzyło się to z szacowaniem wartości konia albo domowego skrzata.

Teraz już był zirytowany. Do swojej głupoty wróci za chwilę.

- Nie zatrzymuję, zwłaszcza że najwyraźniej nie ma na zewnątrz żadnego z dwóch siódmorocznych prefektów – spojrzał znacząco na Greengrass, która nic sobie z tego nie robiła – a Ślizgoni mają tendencję do brawury.

Nie czekając na łaskawe zezwolenie czystokrwistych paniczyków sztywno im skinął, wymijając w drodze do lady sprzedawcy. Nie obejrzał się nawet za siebie, szybko płacąc za wybrane książki, których tytułów nie miał zamiaru ujawniać śmierciożercom. Dopiero na zewnątrz pozwolił sobie na chwilowe zdjęcie maski, kryjąc się przed niepożądanym wzrokiem w pierwszej pustej uliczce.

Przeklął, kiedy na końcu złowróżebnej alejki rozpoznał profil nie tak do końca nieznajomego, płynnym ruchem wyjmującego różdżkę i znikającego za rogiem jak cień.

Doprawdy, Severus uwielbiał wyjścia do Hogsmeade.

* * *

- Jeszcze jeden pudding? – usłużnie dopytał Syriusz, delektując się widokiem karminowych ust, zlizujących z łyżeczki resztkę czekoladowego kremu.

- Trzeciego nie wcisnę, dziękuję bardzo. Gdybyś proponował Ognistą, pomyślałabym, że chcesz mnie rozmiękczyć i niecnie wykorzystać, ale po kolejnym puddingu będę tylko nieatrakcyjnie bardziej puszysta. – Vitalia figlarnie spojrzała na niego znad pustego pucharka.

- Co zrobić, mam spaczone poczucie estetyki – wyszczerzył się, przechylając głowę.

Zajmowali stolik w głębi Kawiarni Pani Puddifoot, ciesząc się z pierwszej randki z prawdziwego zdarzenia. A to dzięki uprzejmości McGonagall, która zezwoliła na wyjście do Hogsmeade swoich trzech najstarszych roczników, przychylając się do argumentacji, że dobrze wpłynie to na morale, a w okolicy od tygodni było w miarę spokojnie. Oczywiście odpadało wałęsanie się samemu bez eskorty, ale w końcu w kawiarni było pełno ludzi, a Syriusz do strachliwych nie należał. Obiecał swojej dziewczynie wyjście z prawdziwego zdarzenia i nie było mowy, żeby obietnicy nie dotrzymał.

Punktem zbornym miał być plac przed wejściem do Gospody pod Świńskim Łbem i tam stacjonowała przeważająca większość Gryfonów. W tamtym kierunku udali się także oni, kiedy opuścili królestwo słodkości i rozbuchanego romantyzmu, ściekającego po pastelowych ścianach, upstrzonych serduszkami. Na zewnątrz było praktycznie bezludnie, co świadczyło niezbicie, że uczniowie wzięli sobie do serca nakaz unikania potencjalnie niebezpiecznych sytuacji.

Z taką przyszło się zmierzyć ich dwójce, kiedy drogę w pustej uliczce zastąpił im Regulus.

Syriusz odruchowo zajął pozycję przed Vitalią, zasłaniając ją ciałem. Natychmiast chwycił ukrytą w spodniach różdżkę i wycelował prewencyjnie przed siebie.

- Żaden Black nie może się prowadzać ze szlamą. Odsuń się – padło władczo z ust aktualnego rodowego spadkobiercy.

Gryfon ścisnął cedrową rączkę tak mocno, że jego palce przybrały siną barwę. Nie spuszczając oka z brata, zaczął się ostrożnie cofać, cały czas osłaniając dziewczynę za swoimi plecami. Z ulgą dostrzegł, że także była uzbrojona i w żadnym razie nie spanikowana. Przynajmniej nie zanosiło się, że zrobi coś głupiego.

- Odsuń się – powtórzył głucho chłopak przed nimi. – Mam sprawę do szlamy. Kwestia rodowego honoru, ale tego zapewne nie zrozumiesz.

- Regulus, odpuść – powiedział prawie błagalnie. Nie miał złudzeń i wiedział, jakiego kalibru arsenałem dysponuje agresor. Sam nie mógł sobie pozwolić po sięgnięcie do tych samych środków, bo wtedy na pewno ktoś wylądowałby w kostnicy.

- Nie mogę – syknął w odpowiedzi.

- Proszę.

- Nie rozumiesz? To nie jest kwestia wyboru.

- Zawsze jest wybór – grał na zwłokę Syriusz, nie przestając się cofać, byle wyjść stąd na otwartą przestrzeń, bliżej ludzi. – Zdecydowałeś bawić się innymi zabawkami, ale zawsze możesz je zostawić. A jeśli nie… po prostu zapomnij o moim istnieniu, dla własnego dobra.

- Nie jesteś w pozycji, by rzucać groźby.

- Nie grożę, ale doradzam – ciągnął z coraz większą nadzieją, że wszystko się ułoży.

Nie z Regulusem, bo ten kretyn był już stracony i najwyraźniej nic nie dało się z tym zrobić. Za to szczęśliwie coraz bardziej wysuwali się z ciemnego zaułka. Zobaczył kolejną szansę i lekko trącił Vitalię, wysyłając sygnał, by zerknęła w prawo. W odpowiedzi położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu w geście akceptacji. Wiedział, że zrozumie. Z nią za plecami nie odważyłby się walczyć, ale jeśli uda się im rozdzielić, Regulus zgłupieje i będzie można odpowiednio zareagować. Kiedy zrównali się z wąskim przejściem między budynkami, Syriusz pochylił się do przodu, dając czas jasnowłosej Gryfonce na rzucenie się w prawo i zaatakował.

- Ascendio!

Niemal równocześnie w jego kierunku pomknęła klątwa, której nie miał czasu zablokować, podczas gdy Regulus sprawnie uniknął jego zaklęcia.

Szkarłatny rozbłysk powalił Syriusza na ziemię, ale z niedowierzaniem nie dostrzegł u siebie żadnych widocznych obrażeń, a nie miał wątpliwości, że oberwał mrocznym paskudztwem. Na ujawnienie właściwych skutków czarno magicznego zaklęcia przyszło mu czekać dłuższą chwilę, w czasie której zdezorientowany patrzył na zimny wyraz twarzy brata. Może mu się wydawało, ale chyba, na krótką chwilę, zobaczył w szarości jego oczu nie złość czy determinację, lecz strach. To prawdziwie przeraziło Gryfona, bo oznaczało, że Regulus sam uzmysłowił sobie, że przeholował. W czym ten idiota maczał palce? Co zrobił?!

I nagle coś blisko jego serca zaczęło się zapadać. Syriusz, przerażony jak nigdy w życiu, szerzej rozwarł powieki, uzmysławiając sobie, że z zanikającym, coraz słabiej pulsującym uczuciem jedności z różdżką odpływa jego magia.

O kurwa.

Poderwał głowę i z niedowierzaniem, rozpaczliwie spojrzał w spłowiałe, lustrzane odbicie swoich oczu. I wtedy wydarzyło się wiele rzeczy jednocześnie, dlatego nie miał pewności co do poprawnej sekwencji zdarzeń. Szare tęczówki, odbijające napięcie, raptownie stały się puste i uciekły w górę, kryjąc się pod powiekami, a ciało jego brata zwaliło się na ziemię, odsłaniając stojącą za nim Vitalię, ledwie utrzymującą w drżących dłoniach różdżkę. Dziewczyna natychmiast rzuciła się w kierunku Syriusza, coś krzycząc. A może to nie ona krzyczała, bo nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się Sev, ale zamiast do leżącego na ziemi Gryfona, odwrócił się w stronę Regulusa i pochylił, wygrzebując coś z błota. _Różdżka_, pomyślał półświadomie Syriusz, obserwując, jak Ślizgon dotyka jej końca swoją własną, inicjując widmowe wyładowanie mocy.

_Prior incantato_.

A może to wszystko mu się tylko wydawało? Nie potrafił znaleźć racjonalnego wytłumaczenia, dla którego Sev otaczał go teraz okręgiem, którego obrzeża znaczył symbolami. I coś zaświtało w umyśle, chwytającym rozpaczliwie resztek świadomości. Prastara magia runiczna.

Miał ochotę zwymiotować.

- Kurwa, nie waż mi się odpływać, bohaterze od siedmiu boleści – usłyszał za uchem, kiedy Snape sięgał po jego różdżkę. – Tylko jej nie wypuść i nie strać przytomności – nakazał ostrym tonem, wciskając w jego prawą dłoń dwanaście cali cedrowego drewna. Syriusz ledwie zarejestrował, jak Sev chwycił jego drugą rękę powyżej nadgarstka, jakby się przy tym wzdrygając, jednak nie cofnął się i wzmocnił uścisk.

Niespodziewanie wrażenie ciągłego osuwania się w nicość ustało, ale Gryfon ledwie łapał kontakt z otoczeniem i nie do końca potrafił oddzielić majaki od rzeczywistości. Za cholerę nie wiedział, co się dzieje, poza tym, że jego ciało zareagowało dreszczem na dopływ obcej magii, początkowo stawiając zdecydowany opór. W przypływie jaśniejszych myśli zrozumiał, co chce zrobić Sev i stłumił protesty rdzenia z piórem feniksa, pozwalając, by magia Ślizgona wyrównała braki w jego własnej. Uczucie było z syriuszowej strony raczej niekomfortowe i zapewne vice versa. Z ulgą jednak przyjął świadomość, że wszystko powoli wraca, a różdżka, chwilę temu będąca dla jego dłoni kawałkiem drewna, znów zaiskrzyła mocą, demonstrując to uwolnieniem niekontrolowanego impulsu roziskrzonej aury.

W tym momencie Ślizgon szarpnął się do tyłu, prawie brutalnie zrywając fizyczny kontakt między nimi. Gryfon nieco przytomniej spojrzał w bok i zobaczył ostro spanikowanych Jamesa i Remusa.

- Kawaleria przybyła – wypalił, próbując się uśmiechnąć, ale zapewne wyszło mu średnio.

A sekundę później nagle cały magiczny ładunek, pochodzący od Seva, implodował. Wrażenie było tak oszałamiające, że rozszerzyło jego źrenice i uderzyło niefizycznym bólem.

I pokazowo zemdlał.

* * *

Stał w pustej uliczce dobrą chwilę, zanim zdecydował się ostrożnie podążyć za ex-Ślizgonem. Regulus Black zawsze oznaczał kłopoty i instynkt przetrwania nakazywał Severusowi odwrócić się na pięcie i zapomnieć, że go widział. Sęk w tym, że owe problemy, będące następstwem działań tamtego, zawsze komplikowały życie konkretnie Snape'owi. Ruszył więc za Blackiem, upewniając się, że nie natrafi na jakieś śmierciożercze wsparcie. Na dzisiaj naprawdę miał już dość ichniejszego towarzystwa.

Zdecydowanie nie postawi nogi w Hogsmeade przez najbliższą dekadę, a na pewno nie dobrowolnie.

Zamarł, rozpoznając głos Syriusza, wykrzykującego zaklęcie i niemal równocześnie drugi, jego brata, przywołujący bez wątpienia czarno magiczną klątwę. Pędem dopadł kolejnej uliczki w momencie, kiedy Regulus uderzał o ziemię po rzuconej przez Austen Drętwocie. Usiłował ogarnąć chłodno sytuację, ale ogarnął go strach – ten sam, który odbijały szare oczy Gryfona. W przebłysku racjonalnych myśli rzucił się w stronę nieprzytomnego Regulusa, łowiąc wzrokiem jego różdżkę. Musiał się dowiedzieć, czym oberwał Syriusz, bo objawy czystej paniki po jego stronie niewiele mówiły Ślizgonowi. Wymówił formułę przywołującą widmo poprzednio rzuconego czaru i chociaż Prior incantato nie pomogło mu poznać, jak dokładnie ukształtowana była klątwa, wiedział przynajmniej, jaki wywołała skutek.

Mroczne zaklęcie, chociaż przerwane ogłuszeniem jego inicjatora, karmiło się nadal mocą Syriusza.

Niewiele się zastanawiając, uchwycił pierwszą myśl, jaka przedarła się przez drętwiejący od paniki umysł. Aby odbić destrukcyjną siłę, żerującą na syriuszowej magii, potrzebował cholernie dobrego zaklęcia tarczy. Nie potrafił użyć żadnego, dostatecznie potężnego, zresztą nie miał pomysłu, jak to zrobić od strony technicznej, skoro zaklęcie oderwało się już od jego autora. Odpuszczanie nie leżało w severusowej naturze. A przede wszystkim poza jego spectrum pojmowania było zaakceptowanie ewentualności, że ten rozpuszczony i wkurzająco epatujący samozadowoleniem Gryfon nadal będzie sobą w wersji charłakopodobnej.

Olśniło go. Tarczą mogła być sama czysta, niewerbalna i bezróżdżkowa magia, a to akurat dało się zrobić. Natychmiast nakreślił na ziemi krąg, izolujący wnętrze od reszty otoczenia, by uniknąć niekontrolowanej eksplozji mocy i oznaczył jego granice runicznymi symbolami, które kojarzył jako ochronne. Tutaj nie było żadnych sztywnych zasad i właściwie nie wiedział, co się może stać, kiedy spróbuje ingerować w chaotyczną teraz, ledwie migocząca magiczną aurę Blacka, jednak – oceniając poziom jego wyczerpania – nie obawiał się, że sam może oberwać rykoszetem.

Prawdopodobnie nie.

Reakcje Gryfona wydawała się na tyle trzeźwe, by mieć umotywowaną nadzieję, że tamten przez przypadek wszystkiego nie spartoli, na przykład w reakcji obronnej. Chyba jednak zrozumiał przekaz, bo pomimo początkowego oporu, otworzył się na oddziaływanie magii Severusa, dosłownie otulającej niknące skrawki jego własnej. Stwierdzenie, że z punktu widzenia Ślizgona cała sytuacja wiązała się z dyskomfortem, było sporym niedopowiedzeniem. Miał on wręcz wrażenie, że zupełnie fizycznie ściera się z czarno magiczną klątwą, dosłownie się uginając pod jej naporem. Impet pierwszego uderzenia zelżał jednak w miarę upływu kolejnych sekund i pewnie po dobrej minucie jej oddziaływanie wygasło, pojawiła się za to silniejsza obecność magii Syriusza, która jakby odruchowo zwróciła się przeciwko do tej pory sojuszniczo traktowanej sile tarczy. Severus poczuł desperackie uderzenie, jednak zanim sam zdążył się wycofać, jakaś inna siła odbiła atak Blacka, przekierowując go do rdzenia cedrowej różdżki, która momentalnie roziskrzyła się odblaskiem aury. Snape zerwał połączenie, rzucając się do tyłu, poza nakreślony wokół nich okrąg.

Ledwie zauważając obecność świeżo przybyłych Huncwotów, przez chwilę czuł objawy silnego magicznego wyczerpania. To było spodziewane. Podobnie jak debilny komentarz Syriusza, który najwyraźniej powoli dochodził do siebie.

A moment później ta część magii, z której ukształtował tarczę, raptownie do niego wróciła, niwelując skutki jego chwilowego niedoboru mocy. Za to Gryfon stracił przytomność. To było nieoczekiwane.

Zaczął mieć całkiem uzasadnione złe przeczucia. Chyba coś przeoczył.

- Łapo! – usłyszał z boku i zarejestrował, że Potter, ostro spanikowany, próbuje ogarnąć sytuację, pochylając się nad Blackiem. – Kurwa, co to było?! Co mu się stało? – Tym razem odwrócił się bezpośrednio do Snape'a.

- Postawił jedną nogę po charłaczej stronie. Nic mu nie będzie – dodał, chcąc uciąć kolejne lamenty. To nie był dobry czas na toczenie dysput.

- Czy ty…? – zaczął Lupin, zachowując zimną krew z godnym podziwu spokojem, chociaż jego oczy uzewnętrzniały uchodzące napięcie.

- Uratowałem jego magię – dokończył ze zmęczeniem, na chwilę pozwalając sobie ujawnić skrajne wyczerpanie, niekoniecznie fizyczne czy magiczne. – Jest teraz nieźle sponiewierany, ale się pozbiera. Radzę wymyślić jakąś bajkę dla McGonagall, bo do stanu używalności jeszcze mu sporo trzeba i będą pytania.

- Nie wierzę, że wyglądam bardziej gówniano od ciebie – padło z perspektywy gleby słabym głosem i cztery pary oczu natychmiast zerknęły w tamtym kierunku. – Kiepski refleks, Rogaczu – dodał Syriusz, podnosząc się na łokciach, ale ponownie upadłby w błoto, gdyby nie interwencja drugiego Gryfona.

- Nie mogliśmy się aportować ze Świńskiego Łba. Aberforth jest pieprzonym paranoikiem i obłożył tę ruderę tuzinem osłon antyaportacyjnych i przeciwświstoklikowych. Musieliśmy wyjść na zewnątrz… – tłumaczył Potter, zupełnie dla Severusa niezrozumiale. – Pierścienie zadziałały i możesz mi wierzyć, że prawie dostałem zawału serca, kiedy poziom twojej magii zaczął skakać jak opętany. Dasz radę wstać?

- A masz zamiar mnie nieść? – ofuknął go Black, podnosząc się na własne nogi. – To jest żenujące. Spadamy stąd, tylko…

Wszyscy, jak na komendę, odwrócili się w stronę wciąż nieprzytomnego Regulusa.

Snape był bardzo ciekawy, jakie reszta miała pomysły, bo on najchętniej pociąłby sukinsyna na plasterki i nakarmił nimi testrale. Stojąca dotąd w milczeniu Austen oderwała się od ramienia Syriusza, upewniwszy się, że nie wywinie znów orła i zbliżyła się do młodszego Blacka. Nikt nie zareagował, ale Severus miał świadomość, że Lupin był gotowy zainterweniować, gdyby dziewczynę poniosło. Ona jednak z zimnym spokojem, u niej nieco przerażającym, sięgnęła po różdżkę winowajcy całego zdarzenia i przełamała ją w rękach z głuchym trzaskiem.

- Remis – stwierdziła z morderczym, niepokojącym, bo zupełnie niewymuszonym uśmiechem, po czym z całej siły kopnęła delikwenta między nogi. Severus wzdrygnął się, jak zresztą pozostali trzej panowie. Naprawdę miała kopa.

- Co z nim? Trzeba zawiadomić aurorów. To była najczystsza Czarna Magia – stwierdził Lupin, nieśmiało zerkając na starszego z Blacków.

Wyczuwalnie bał się dalszego samosądu i Ślizgon przyznał, że miał po temu umotywowane pobudki. Wszystko jednak zależało od Syriusza, a ten jedynie tępo patrzył na nieruchomego brata.

- Nie możemy dać znać aurorom – wreszcie odezwał się stanowczo Snape, zaskakując samego siebie. – Zatrzymają sukinsyna do wyjaśnienia, ale bez dowodu z Prior incantato i świadków nie będzie podstaw, żeby go posadzić. Gówniarz nie ma siedemnastu lat i nie wolno mu podać Veritaserum, a zanim aurorzy zdobędą zgodę, świadkowie będą gryźli ziemię. Jeśli Austen zdecyduje zeznawać, to znajdzie się na celowniku i po skończeniu Hogwartu będzie się musiała przenieść na Antarktydę. Zeznania Syriusza można podważyć, bo przez większość czasu ledwo kontaktował. Ja za cholerę nie mam zamiaru zadzierać z pogłowiem śmierciożerców – upewnił na wszelki wypadek.

To nie był rodzaj bitwy, którą mogli wygrać oficjalnymi kanałami. Przeklął swoją głupotę, która niespełna pół godziny temu pozwolił mu pogrywać z Malfoyem. To nie była jego liga.

Syriusz sztywno skinął głową. Reszta chyba załapała wreszcie odpowiednią perspektywę. Najwyższa pora było się stąd zwijać, zanim ktoś dołączy do ich skromnego towarzystwa i uczyni ten dzień jeszcze gorszym, jakby już nie znalazł się na podium prywatnego, severusowego zestawienia dni, w których wolałby nie wstawać z łóżka.

* * *

To był najdłuższy tydzień jego życia i wielokrotnie przypominał sobie słowa Seva, które wypowiedział, wyjaśniając, co zrobił Regulusowi po jego ataku na Evans. Bez magii czuł się ułomnym. To nie tak, że w ogóle jej nie było, bo nie wyczuwając tlących się nieledwie iskierek mocy chyba by zwariował, jednak przez bite pięć dni nie był w stanie ich skondensować i uwolnić przy użyciu różdżki. W ciągu szóstej doby odzyskał tę możliwość, wreszcie czując się sobą. Po kolejnych kilkudziesięciu godzinach wróciła także jego magia niewerbalna i bezróżdżkowa, a poważnie obawiał się, że to nie nastąpi.

Wszystko było jednak na swoim miejscu, a całą swoją magię zawdzięczał Sevowi. To nie był dług, który łatwo można by spłacić.

Najwyraźniej jednak Ślizgon przeszedł nad tym do porządku dziennego, po swojemu ignorując wszelkie próby emocjonalnego uzewnętrzniania wdzięczności. Wiele wskazywało na to, że po prostu przestawił się na tryb relacji bardziej niż biznesowej. To było na swój sposób… miłe, chociaż mózg Syriusza miał opory, by użyć tego słowa w odniesieniu do Snape'a, zwłaszcza że z jakiegoś powodu Ślizgon wydawał się poirytowany całą sytuacją. Oczywiście, chodziło o to, że wskoczył w rolę niespodziewanego wybawcy, ale Black znał go na tyle, by już wyczuć niuanse.

Seva coś nie tyle denerwowało, co niepokoiło. On sam był jak na razie zbyt głęboko zanurzony w euforii, aby drążyć i dokopać się do nieprzyjemnego odkrycia.

Jeśli przez ostatni tydzień jakaś sprawa wywoływała u niego nieprzyjemne myśli, to było nią zachowanie Regulusa. Kiedy stali nad nim w piątkę w ciemnej uliczce, właściwie nie czuł gniewu czy nienawiści, ale zwyczajną litość. Ten kompletny idiota znalazł to, do czego dążył, wkradł się w łaski Ciemnej Strony i zapracował na nobilitujący z jego perspektywy Znak, ale w tej alejce bał się, jak nigdy w życiu. Syriusz to czuł. Jego głupi, krótkowzroczny braciszek wiedział, że niezależnie od podjętej w tamtej chwili decyzji, będzie cierpiał. Z ich krótkiej wymiany zdań wychwycił, że cały plan zaatakowania Vitalii nie był jego pomysłem, ale na to jeszcze się zapewne godził ze względu na przekonania. Szok wywołała u niego świadomość, że rzucił klątwę na Syriusza, tracąc kontrolę. I niekoniecznie chodziło o to, że prawie złamał życie własnemu bratu.

Regulus był przerażony, bo nie wykonał zadania. Bał się kary i jakakolwiek ona miałaby nie być, to zapewne aurorów przywitałby z otwartymi rękami. Syriusz w przypływie szczątkowej empatii rozważał taką ewentualność, ale podzielał pogląd Snape'a. Chodziło nie tylko o rodzinne porachunki. Gryfon po gryfońsku musiał chronić innych, bardziej lub mniej przypadkowo zamieszanych w incydent. Nie jego zadaniem było ratowanie całego świata, ale nie mógłby zrobić nic na szkodę swojej rodziny z wyboru, która udowodniła swoją wartość stojąc tam z nim i pomagając się pozbierać do kupy.

Nic nie dało się poradzić w kwestii Regulusa, a gówniarz wybrał sam. Świadomie. Prawie jego samego zniszczył i jeśli Syriusz siedział teraz w Pokoju Życzeń, przesuwając wszystko w zasięgu wzroku zaklęciami niewerbalnymi i co chwilę gładząc palcami cedrowe, delikatnie chropowate drewno, reagujące na intymną pieszczotę ledwie wyczuwalnymi wyładowaniami magii, to nie zawdzięczał tego bratu krwi.

- Kurwa, jeszcze raz i wyślę cię, przewiązanego wstążeczką, do Voldemorta – warknął Sev, kiedy Syriusz po raz ósmy przelewitował książkę, leżącą na stole, z lewej strony blatu na prawą.

Vitalia zachichotała głośno, ignorując wrogie spojrzenie onyksowych oczu, ciskających gromy. Jako że ostatnie kilka dni Syriusz był oficjalnie na chorobowym z powodu przypadkowego, feralnego nawąchania się oparów nieznanego pochodzenia, jak zawyrokowała Pomfrey, z powodu niestabilności swojej magii nie mógł uczestniczyć w zajęciach i większość nadrabiał z notatek swojej niezastąpionej dziewczyny. Już pierwszego dnia zrejterował ze skrzydła szpitalnego i zaszył się na siódmym piętrze, by nie mieć za dużo wspólnego z kolegami, praktykującymi magię na każdym kroku, bo to było nie do zniesienia. W Pokoju Życzeń mógł rozkoszować się specyficzną jej odmianą, która reagowała na jego pragnienia bez względu na niski poziom regenerującej się mocy. Dzięki temu nie zmienił się w bardziej snape'owatą emanację nihilizmu.

Do zaczarowanej niszy możliwie często zaglądała Vitalia, obładowana notatkami i prowiantem. Sev zaczął ją tolerować już po trzech dniach i zapewne miało to wiele wspólnego z faktem, że regularnie dostarczała mu kawę i podzielała jego fascynację autorskim podejściem do zaklęć. Sama musiała ostro pracować z nową różdżką i dzięki temu wzrosła u niej kreatywność w zakresie opracowywania własnych inkantacji, chociaż nieco słabiej szło jej na polu przechodzenia od teorii do praktyki. Ślizgon z wyraźną ulgą przyjął także, że gryfońscy namolni lokatorzy Pokoju Życzeń mieli na tyle taktu, by nie demonstrować fizycznie stopnia swojej zażyłości.

Jeśli chodziło o to, interakcja ich dwojga nieco się zmieniła. Nie, żeby nagle stracili sobą zainteresowanie, a Syriusz nie narzekał także na fizyczne niedomaganie, jednak czysta namiętność, przez którą nie byli w stanie trzymać rąk przy sobie w miejscach publicznych, chyba przekształciła się w coś innego. Ważniejszego.

Vitalia po niego wróciła i bez niej zapewne nawet Sev nic by już nie zdziałał, a później była przy nim cały czas, milcząca. Obawiał się, że jest w jakimś szoku i będzie potrzebowała pomocy bardziej niż on, ale się mylił. Zapytał ją wprost, gdy narzucający się z pomocą przyjaciele wreszcie dali sobie siana i się usłużnie ulotnili. _Nie mogę stracić nawet cząstki ciebie, która odeszłaby z twoją magią. Chcę cię całego. Więc, na przyszłość, bez wygłupów_, wyszeptała, kiedy przygarnął ją bliżej siebie. Wtedy właśnie pierwszy raz uzmysłowił sobie tak naprawdę, że teraz już – cokolwiek by robił – musiał w tym uwzględniać nie tylko siebie.

To przestała być zabawa i miał za dużo do stracenia.

W tej chwili jednak pozwalał sobie na błogą beztroskę, w gówniarski sposób dręcząc Seva po tygodniu wymuszonej bierności. Tym razem odsunął kubek z kawą dwadzieścia centymetrów w prawo i najwyraźniej trafił w czuły punkt. Ślizgon, nie podnosząc nawet wzroku znad lektury, uniósł uzbrojoną dłoń i wymówił półgłosem formułę.

- Levicorpus.

I sekundę później Syriusz podziwiał wnętrze Pokoju Życzeń z lotu ptaka, wisząc głową do dołu i miotając się wściekle. Zaklęcie jednak nie puszczało, za to Vitalia stanowczo odmówiła pomocy, nadzwyczaj dobrze się bawiąc.

- Chyba gdzieś już to widziałam – przypomniała sobie, popijając kakao.

- Nie mów – rzucił tylko bez zainteresowania Sev, nadal w uniesionej prawej dłoni ściskając różdżkę, a lewą kartkując podręcznik do zaklęć.

- Dobra, załapałem aluzję. Wredne, niefajne zaklęcie – pokajał się Black, z zażenowaniem przypominając sobie sytuację analogiczną, ale z drobną zamianą ról. – Sev…

- Liberacorpus – padło od niechcenia od strony kanapy.

Chwilę później Gryfon wyrżnął o posadzkę. Uznał, że działanie Ślizgona zasługuje na reakcję, choćby tylko z zasady. Z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha wymierzył w niego różdżkę.

- Densaugeo.

Jego magia przepłynęła w stronę Snape'a, ale zamiast obdarzyć padalca pokaźnymi siekaczami, odbiła się od niewidzialnej bariery. Odbite zwrotnie zaklęcie, podprawione czymś silniejszym, przemknęło obok głowy Syriusza i gdyby w porę nie rzucił się na dywan, zwaliłoby go z nóg. Zerwał się z podłogi zaskoczony. Ślizgon, którego dłoń nawet nie trzymała różdżki, gapił się na Gryfona, a jego twarz odbijała to samo niedowierzanie. I coś jeszcze, uwidaczniające się od tygodnia, wywoływane irytacją na wzmiankę o Hogsmeade.

- Chłopaki... – Vitalia także wydawała się głęboko zszokowana. – Co to było?

- To była najwyraźniej konsekwencja mojej głupoty – powiedział Sev powoli, lekko spanikowany wzrok zatrzymując na swoich dłoniach, jakby nadal wszystko dopasowywał do siebie w myślach.

- A w jednym zdaniu? Albo w dwóch? – zaryzykował Gryfon.

Ślizgon odetchnął głębiej i przywołał całe swoje opanowanie. Kijowo mu wyszło.

- Nie możesz mnie zaatakować, bo to forma mojego zabezpieczenia. Chronię twoją magię… moją własną.

* * *

_I Regulus znów ma swoje pięć minut w ramach występu gościnnego, a Hogsmeade jest zdecydowanie zbyt niebezpieczne, by zabierać tam dzieci. Kwestia nietypowych następstw doraźnej pierwszej pomocy zostanie rozwinięta w rozdziałach następnych. _

_Dziękuję za komentarze. Każdy cieszy mnie niezmiernie._


	48. Protection

- Jak to… chronisz moją magię swoją własną?

Sev sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie był do końca pewien, jak to wyjaśnić Blackowi. Niespodziewanie włączyła się Austen.

- Wydaje mi się, że Snape stworzył zaklęcie. Niechcący – zaryzykowała, a on mimowolnie przytaknął, więc kontynuowała. – To zaklęcie oparte na czystej magii, nie potrzebuje inkantacji, liczy się intencja. Wytworzyłeś tarczę, osłaniającą magię Syriusza intencjonalnie. To nie była po prostu zwykła interwencja… powiedzmy, że doraźna… – tłumaczyła, skupiając się na Ślizgonie, jakby on więcej mógł z tego zrozumieć. – Powołaliście między sobą rodzaj więzi. Obaj.

- Moment. Ja byłem ledwo przytomny – przypomniał Syriusz, wyraźnie się gubiąc między słowami.

- Musiałeś wyczuć intencję i ją zaakceptować. Przyjąć ochronę magii Snape'a. I nie chodzi tylko o chwilową potrzebę, bo wtedy takie więzi nagminnie powstawały by w analogicznych sytuacjach, choćby między magomedykami i pacjentami w Mungu.

- Czyli… Sev wykazuje w stosunku do mnie troskę. Stałą i głęboką. Miło.

- To nie jest zabawne, kretynie – syknął Severus, jakby chciał dodać, że właśnie dla uniknięcia takich sytuacji wygodniej było mieć cały świat w dupie. – Zabezpieczam twoją magię i moja odbije następnym razem klątwę taką, jak Regulusa. Każdą, mającą na celu pochłonięcie twojej mocy. Zapewniam ci tarczę, a to angażuje moją magię. Czerpie z mojej magii. I podejrzewam, że nawet, jeśli sam się wyjałowisz magicznie, na przykład w walce, będziesz mógł się podładować z mojego rdzenia. A ja nie będę w stanie ci tego zabronić. To dlatego nie możesz mnie zaatakować. Tarcza nie pozwala się zniszczyć magii, którą chroni.

- Czy to działa w dwie strony? – dopytał, teraz już poważny.

- A przypominasz sobie, żebym dał się walnąć czarno magicznym cholerstwem i otarł o charłactwo? – nie wytrzymał.

- Dobra. W takim razie powtórzmy to w drugą stronę. Mówię całkiem poważnie. Z mojego punktu widzenia to naprawdę coś nie do przecenienia. Chcę zapewnić ci ochronę mojej magii.

- Pomijając twoje idiotycznie beztroskie podejście do szafowania własną mocą, czy ty kiedykolwiek byłeś obecny umysłem na zaklęciach? Bo nie śmiem nawet marzyć, że podręcznik przewietrzyłeś – wściekł się Ślizgon. – Nie da rady, bo to samobójstwo. Sprzężenie zwrotne. Ewentualna klątwa zacznie wykańczać oba magiczne rdzenie. Nie można być jednocześnie chronionym i tarczą w odniesieniu do tej samej osoby.

- Sev, nie ciskaj się. Rozumiem. Jesteś przywiązany emocjonalnie do swojej magii, ja jestem przywiązany do swojej, zapewniam – próbował łagodnie jakoś z tego wybrnąć, ale jego rozmówca nie był zainteresowany kontynuowaniem konwersacji, bo zwyczajnie wstał i bez słowa odwrócił się do progu. – Sev…? – spróbował go jeszcze zatrzymać, ale odpowiedział mu odgłos zamykanych drzwi.

Cudownie. Nawet się o magiczny dar nie prosił.

Rozumiał nastawienie Snape'a, pałającego panicznym lękiem przed wszelkimi formami ograniczeń i – nie daj Merlinie! – zacieśniania relacji. W jakimś stopniu cała ta sytuacja niepokoiła jego samego z innego powodu. Nie chodziło jedynie o to, że Syriusz w stanie bardzo hipotetycznego zagrożenia skorzystałby z niewielkiej części mocy Seva, ale działało to w drugą stronę – ktoś mógł dobrać się do niego tylko po to, by osłabić magię Ślizgona. Albo dobrać się do Ślizgona, żeby pozbawić Gryfona tarczy.

Nikt inny nie mógł się dowiedzieć o ich magicznej więzi.

Nieśmiało wpadł na jeszcze jeden pomysł i sam się zdziwił, że zaświtało mu to w głowie dopiero teraz. Odwrócił się do milczącej Vitalii, cały czas go bacznie obserwującej.

- Można to po prostu cofnąć? Przecież daje radę anulować magiczne kontrakty, a to chyba coś w tym rodzaju.

- Syriusz, to raczej permanentne – zawyrokowała Austen, jakby się odrobinę wahając. – Widzisz, trzeba byłoby odtworzyć te same warunki. To znaczy – oddać to, co się otrzymało, zniwelować magiczny dług…

- Łapię. Musiałbym sobie zaaplikować regulusową klątwę i jeśli wtedy Sev cofnąłby swoją tarczę, unieważnilibyśmy kontrakt, ale straciłbym magię – podsumował niewesoło.

- Mniej więcej – przytaknęła Gryfonka. – Jeszcze jedna rzecz. Naprawdę nie możesz wystąpić przeciwko magii Snape'a. Lżejsze uroki po prostu się odbiją i oberwiesz rykoszetem, ale zaklęcia ofensywne czy zagrażające życiu… Mogą odebrać ci moc albo gorzej. W ramach kary za nieuszanowanie daru magii.

- Nie możemy się pojedynkować – wyszeptał głucho.

- Właściwie, to nie ma przeciwwskazań, by Snape regularnie spuszczał ci łomot – doprecyzowała dziewczyna z wymuszonym uśmiechem. – Nie jestem tego wszystkiego co końca pewna, bo to unikalne zaklęcie, w dodatku niewerbalne. Bardziej kontrakt. Mogę się tylko opierać na podstawowych prawach magii. Jestem zaskoczona, że to wywołało tak daleko idące skutki. Magia tak nie działa między przypadkowymi znajomymi.

O, to zdecydowanie. Ale o tym, że on i Sev nie byli _przypadkowymi znajomymi_ akurat nie trzeba było żadnego z nich przekonywać.

* * *

Był zły, chociaż nie na Syriusza. To nie było tak, że umożliwił dostęp do swojej magii pierwszemu lepszemu czarodziejowi z łapanki. I w gruncie rzeczy ten dostęp był bardzo ograniczony, w żadnym razie nie swobodny. Po prostu wyjście awaryjne w sytuacji podwyższonego ryzyka. Nie cofnąłby tego, gdyby kosztem zwolnienia się z obowiązku współdzielenia magii, do pewnego stopnia, Gryfon miał stać się charłakiem. Może nawet nigdy nie dojdzie do sytuacji, w której tarcza będzie niezbędna. Ludzie nie odbierają sobie nawzajem mocy na ulicy. A przynajmniej w normalnych czasach.

Wszystko się kręciło raczej wokół pogwałcenia jego niezależności. Ta… więź była bez wątpienia ograniczeniem.

A także – w niepowołanych rękach – niebezpieczną bronią. Przez Syriusza można było dotrzeć do źródła severusowej magii. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by ktoś był zdolny użyć dostatecznie silnego sukinsyństwa, by porwać się na moc ich obydwu, ale teoretycznie jeśli dopuszczało się posiadanie słabych punktów, to z dużym prawdopodobieństwem ktoś je kiedyś odkryje i wykorzysta.

To wywoływało same problemy. Teraz już nie mógł ignorować potrzeby odbycia pewnej rozmowy. Problem ograniczonego zaufania swoją drogą, ale Severus miał zbyt dużo rzeczy do zachowania tylko dla siebie, by pozostawiać to kwestii szczęścia.

- Fasolki wszystkich smaków – wypowiedział w stronę chimery, a ta przepuściła go, akceptując poprawne hasło.

Wszedł do znanego sobie owalnego gabinetu, czując równie znany niepokój. Nie przepadał za tym klaustrofobicznym miejscem, pewien dyskomfort wywoływał w nim tajemniczo wgapiający się w jego plecy ognisty feniks, ale najbardziej z tego zestawu irytująco trącał mu nerwa gospodarz rzeczonego przybytku. Zacisnął mocniej zęby, kiedy pomarszczona twarz oderwała się od lektury przepastnego tomiszcza, które delikatny ruch ręki Dumbledore'a odesłał na najwyższą półkę regału w kącie.

- Dzień dobry, Severusie. Czemu zawdzięczam twoją wizytę? – padło ujmującym głosem, który także Ślizgona wnerwiał. To będzie bardzo trudna rozmowa.

- Panie dyrektorze… – zaczął, ale przez jakieś pół minuty nie mógł się przełamać.

- Gdybym miał zgadywać, powiedziałbym, że chodzi o tygodniową niedyspozycję Syriusza Blacka – podjął Dumbledore – Nie jestem jednak za dobry w zgadywanki, bo gdybyś miał o tym jakieś ważne informacje, usłyszałbym je tydzień temu. Ale wtedy zapewne okazałoby się, że Syriusz nie miał pecha nawdychać się przypadkowo niebezpiecznych oparów – łypnął do niego okiem. – Ach, starość chyba robi z ludzi paranoików. A może to podwyższony cukier przez dropsy? – powiedział bardziej do siebie, na chwilę odpływając rozkojarzonym wzrokiem, ale uderzenie serca później w błękicie znów zagościła czujność.

Chłopak spiął się pod badawczym spojrzeniem, złagodzonym obłudnie delikatnym uśmiechem starca.

- Jak pan zauważył, gdybym chciał coś wnieść do sprawy, zgłosiłbym to tydzień wcześniej – odbił, starając się nad sobą panować. Domyślność tego dziadygi była wkurzająco imponująca. – Chcę porozmawiać o oklumencji.

A teraz z satysfakcją dostrzegł u Dumbledore'a nieskrywane zaciekawienie.

- Och? – przesadnie się zadziwił starzec. – Nie pomyślałem, że na ostatnim roku, tuż przed Owutemami, zechcesz zaprzątać sobie głowę dodatkowymi zajęciami, Severusie.

_Akurat_, chciał natychmiast zripostować, ale się powstrzymał. O ile zazwyczaj nie miał żadnych problemów z utrzymywaniem opanowania, to przy tym konkretnym czarodzieju zaskakująco szybko tracił równowagę. To nie było pożądane, jeśli naprawdę chciał się od niego uczyć, możliwie najmniej przy tym się odsłaniając.

- Jak pan zauważył, dyrektorze, to mój ostatni rok i nie będę miał już zapewne okazji zasięgnąć wiedzy w tym temacie z najbardziej kompetentnego źródła – odpowiedział chłopak w podobnym tonie, starając się wyglądać na bardziej rozluźnionego. Skoro stary robił z niego idiotę, to vice versa.

- A więc wygospodarowałeś sporo wolnego czasu?

- Hobbistycznego warzenia eliksirów nie nazwałbym szczególnie czasochłonnym, w porównaniu do hurtowego przerobu sprzed kilku miesięcy. Można przyjąć, że mam całą masę wolnego czasu – odparł spokojnym głosem, doprawionym odrobiną złośliwości.

Dyrektor przechylił głowę i kąciki jego ust uniosły się w górę. Tym razem uśmiech dosięgnął oczu, choć na krótką chwilę.

- Severusie, nasza dłuższa konwersacja byłaby naprawdę zajmująca, nie uważasz? – Starzec wygodniej usadowił się w głębokim fotelu, a irytująco błogi uśmiech nie zszedł mu z twarzy. – Myślę jednak, że marnowanie twojego czasu dla zaspokojenia pogaduszkowych potrzeb starego człowieka byłoby zbrodnią. Podejrzewam, że masz konkretne pytania, bo nie byłbyś sobą, pojawiając się tu po pół roku bez wybadania terenu, jak to się chyba teraz mówi. Słucham zatem, co chciałbyś wiedzieć?

Ślizgon mocniej zacisnął dłonie na oparciu krzesła. Zestaw pytań rzeczywiście miał skompletowany od tygodni.

- Dlaczego chce mi pan udzielać lekcji?

Jego rozmówca nie wydawał się zaskoczony.

- A jak ci się wydaje, mój chłopcze? – odbił, badawczo się w niego wpartując. – Albo inaczej, dlaczego teraz zdecydowałeś, że chcesz korzystać z moich nauk?

- To nie jest odpowiedź na pytanie, z całym szacunkiem. – Snape czekał dłuższą chwilę, ale się nie doczekał, więc zirytowany kontynuował. – Umiejętność oklumencji jest mi potrzebna. Nie tylko dlatego, żeby podbudować własne ego. Wolałbym dowiedzieć się o niej możliwie najwięcej od pana, chociaż oczywiście po świecie chodzi wielu innych oklumentów. I legilimentów – stwierdził i nagle pojął coś jeszcze. – Dlatego chciał mnie pan uczyć. Abym nie szukał gdzie indziej, bo nie należę do ludzi, którzy rezygnują z możliwości sięgnięcia do wiedzy. Za wszelką cenę.

Dumbledore wreszcie przestał się uśmiechać, chociaż jego oczy nadal odbijały zaintrygowanie, ale tym razem wychwycił w błękicie coś mniej przyjemnego.

- Można tak przyjąć, Severusie. Zaspokój moją ciekawość, jeśli możesz. Dlaczego po pół roku umiejętność oklumencji wydaje ci się bardziej potrzebna niż wcześniej?

- W tym miejscu odwołam się do sprawy zaufania, o którym mówił pan poprzednio, dyrektorze – uciął chłodno.

- W takim razie nie bardzo widzę możliwość przejścia do bardziej immanentnych kwestii – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

Starzec nie wydawał się skory do kontynuowania rozmowy, a Ślizgon naprawdę potrzebował wiedzy. Przeklął w myślach i zdobył się na ustępstwo.

- Ze względu na towarzystwo, w którym zdarza mi się obracać, wolałbym mieć kontrolę nad tym, czego postronni mogliby się ode mnie dowiedzieć. Nie mam zamiaru rezygnować z pewnych aspektów mojego życia, ale nie chcę, by wiedzieli o nich inni.

Dyrektor spoważniał i pochylił się do przodu, jeszcze mocniej próbując wyczytać coś z twarzy chłopaka. Gdyby spojrzenie mogło palić, naprzeciwko dyrektorskiego krzesła siedziałyby już zwęglone zwłoki.

- Severusie, czy w Hogwarcie spotkałeś się z legilimentą?

- Poza panem? – Nie mógł się powstrzymać, ale odpowiedział poważnie – Nie. Jednak poza Hogwartem jest trochę mniej spokojnie, ale to chyba żadna nowość. – Starszy czarodziej lekko skinął głową, pozwalając uczniowi kontynuować. – Chciałbym, żebyśmy ustalili zasady i liczę na przestrzeganie danego słowa. Nie będzie pan próbował za wszelką cenę zobaczyć czegoś, co zechcę zachować dla siebie.

- Oczywiście – potaknął Dumbledore.

Była jeszcze jedna sprawa, która prędzej czy później i tak by wypłynęła.

- Jest coś jeszcze – przyznał Ślizgon po dłuższej chwili ociągania. – Użyłem w Hogwarcie Czarnej Magii na innym uczniu, chociaż nieintencjonalnie i w samoobronie. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby mnie dyrektor za to nie wywalił ze szkoły – dodał ostrożnie, widząc coś ciemniejszego w błękitnych oczach.

- O czymś jeszcze powinienem wiedzieć, mój drogi chłopcze?

- Raczej nie. Wspólnie z Gryfonami łgaliśmy w związku z _casusem czarnej mamby_ – ciągnął, krzywiąc się w duchu na obiegowo przyjętą przez uczniów terminologię, odnoszącą się do sprawy przyklejenia do sufitu Flinta – ale to już pan wie. Oprócz tego – zawiesił się na chwilę, chłonąc ciekawość niebieskich tęczówek – nienawidzę dropsów i jeśli jeszcze raz nazwie mnie pan _swoim_ _drogim chłopcem_, wychodzę.

* * *

Całe wczorajsze popołudnie spędził na przebijaniu się przez stos książek z zakresu teorii zaklęć, ale nie dowiedział się wiele więcej. Sev nie pojawił się w Pokoju Życzeń do późnego wieczora, więc Syriusz dał za wygraną i wrócił do dormitorium. Nie zamierzał tego jednak tak zostawić. Cokolwiek wcześniej mówił Ślizgonowi o zasadach, na jakich funkcjonuje przyjaźń, zdawał sobie sprawę, że to, co otrzymał od niego tydzień wcześniej, wykraczało poza ramy przyjacielskich gestów.

Wyobrażał sobie, jaki stosunek do sprawy miał Snape i rozumiał jego złość, jednak nie chciał, żeby teraz coś takiego stanęło między nimi. Zdecydowanie musieli o tym pogadać i choćby Ślizgon był niezwykle oporny, on sam postanowił go do rozmowy zmusić.

- Sev… – zaczął z miejsca, kiedy tylko Ślizgon pojawił się w drzwiach Pokoju Życzeń.

- Nie jestem wkurwiony, a jeśli już, to nie na ciebie. Nie będę odbywał żadnej emocjonalnie wylewnej konwersacji na ten temat. Nie mam zamiaru tego próbować cofnąć albo obejść, więc szanuj swoją magię dla dobra mojej. Nie omieszkam ci przywalić klątwą, jeśli mnie sprowokujesz i będę miał w dupie, że nie możesz oddać – powiedział od progu, nie dopuszczając Gryfona do głosu. – I spieprzaj z mojej kanapy, jeśli nie chcesz mnie sprawdzić.

Syriusz poderwał się, w międzyczasie przetwarzając słowa Snape'a oraz zdając sobie sprawę, że rzeczywiście wylazł i rozpanoszył się poza swoją strefą. No dobra, a więc na wskroś krępującą rozmowę mieli z głowy.

- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili, odrywając Ślizgona od przerzucania na półce książek. – Napiszesz mi formułę zaklęcia?

- A po co ci ona? To nawet nie ma formuły, a przynajmniej nie potrafię jej odtworzyć.

- Wiem, sytuacja była mocno wyjątkowa. Potrzebuję zaklęcia o podobnych właściwościach, a sam zapewne coś skopię. Jestem bardziej praktykiem, niż teoretykiem – usprawiedliwił się, kiedy lewa brew kolegi powędrowała w górę.

- Niech ci Austen napisze. Łapie całkiem nieźle, o co w tym chodzi – Snape próbował zbyć Blacka, ale najwyraźniej zorientował się, dlaczego Gryfon nie pójdzie po pomoc do Vitalii. – I co ja pięć minut temu mówiłem o szanowaniu swojej magii? Będziesz nią teraz szastał na lewo i prawo, rozdawał byle komu? – prawie warknął.

- Vitalia nie jest dla mnie byle kim – powiedział poważnie. – Przyjmijmy, że to czysty egoizm. Jeśli ona straci magię, odejdzie z tym jakaś cząstka jej duszy. I mojej. Bardzo podoba mi się moja dusza w jednym kawałku, więc mam zamiar zapewnić tarczę Vitalii, by ten stan utrzymać. Nie będę o tym dyskutował.

Ślizgon przypatrywał mu się uważnie, początkowo z ciekawością, a później także ze zrozumieniem. Skinął głową.

- Dobra, ale nie w tym tygodniu, chyba że napiszesz za mnie dwa eseje – stwierdził z ironią. – Bliżej weekendu.

- Na sobotę?

- Nie da rady – powiedział po chwili wahania, jakby rozważając różne opcje. – W sobotę mam zapchany grafik. Na niedzielę.

- Co ty takiego masz do roboty w weekend? – zdziwił się Syriusz.

- Dodatkowe zajęcia. I nie powiem ci, jakie – ostrzegł na wszelki wypadek Snape.

- Może być niedziela. Dzień nie robi różnicy. Dzięki.

Ciemne oczy wyrażały prawdziwe zaskoczenie, a nawet konsternację.

- Nie będziesz drążył, co robię w sobotę? Podmienili cię?

- Sev, aż mnie skręca z ciekawości, ale jak będziesz chciał, to mi powiesz. To kwestia zaufania, a ja nie jestem twoją matką, jak już ustaliliśmy, żebym miał nad tobą wisieć.

Chłopak ponownie skinął mu głową. Zanim wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia, zwrócił jeszcze uwagę na palącą kwestię.

- Nie możesz tego zrobić sam. Potrzebna jest zgoda Austen.

- Znam niezgorsze metody perswazji i podejrzewam, że nie masz tak perwersyjnych ciągotek, żebym miał ci je opisywać z anatomicznymi detalami.

* * *

Sobotnia godzina w towarzystwie Dumbledore'a była jedną z najgorszych w jego życiu. Z owalnego gabinetu wyszedł na miękkich nogach, a przez resztę dnia i większość nocy czuł się jak ścierka.

O ile pierwsze spotkanie sprowadzało się do poruszania kwestii teoretycznych, to praktyka była prawdziwą torturą, choćby dlatego, że Severus miał opory przed przyznaniem, iż zupełnie tego nie chwytał. Potrafił intencjonalnie budować i usuwać mur wokół swoich wspomnień, dotyczących Lily, ale na tym się kończyło. Jego celem było na tyle dowolne przesuwanie umysłowej bariery, by mógł za nią skryć dowolne strzępki myśli, niekoniecznie powiązane z zielenią. Była cała masa rzeczy, które potrzebował zachować dla siebie, odgradzając je od ewentualnej ingerencji ciekawskich, jednak nie potrafił zepchnąć ich dostatecznie głęboko w podświadomość i im bardziej się na tym skupiał, tym szło oporniej, jakby właśnie myślenie o tych fragmentach swojego życia mimowolnie wywlekało je na powierzchnię. To było frustrujące.

Dumbledore trzymał się ustalonych zasad i pracowali na przypadkowych wspomnieniach, które Ślizgon udostępnił dla potrzeb edukacyjnych. To, co chciał zachować dla siebie, oznaczył w umyśle wyimaginowanymi flarami ostrzegawczymi i ilekroć macki mentalne dyrektora zapuściły się w niewłaściwe obszary, legilimenta cofał się, nie próbując naciskać. Tyle z tego wszystkiego dobrego, bo już samo wrażenie obcej obecności, panoszącej się w głowie Severusa wywoływało początkowo odruch wymiotny, który z każdą kolejną próbą przybierał coraz łagodniejszą formę, przechodząc w głęboki dyskomfort.

Chociaż postępy były nikłe, przynajmniej nie stał w miejscu. Stary czarodziej wydawał się z kolei umiarkowanie usatysfakcjonowany, jakby odrobinę uspokojony tym, że – pomimo niewątpliwego potencjału – jego uczeń nie był czystym geniuszem, niepokojąco szybko przełamującym swoje ograniczenia i przez to wyłamującym się normalnym zasadom. Severus potrafił to odczytywać, nie tyle z twarzy czy błękitu nieugiętych oczu, co właśnie dzięki ich połączeniu. To Dumbledore szperał w jego umyśle, ale Snape – nie potrafiąc w żadnym razie skorzystać z mentalnego połączenia w drugą stronę, by uchwycić choćby cień myśli dyrektora – w jakimś stopniu odczytywał natężenie jego emocji. Dzięki temu udawało mu się pojąć, kiedy starzec jest usatysfakcjonowany, a kiedy okazuje lekkie poirytowanie brakiem odpowiedniej reakcji. Chłopak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że tej okrojonej dwustronności nie wypracował sam, a raczej dyrektor pozwala mu na ograniczoną możliwość korzystania z niewerbalnych wskazówek. Coś, jak dodatkowa forma treningu.

Dzięki temu, o dziwo, właściwie ze sobą nie rozmawiali, nie czując takiej potrzeby. Kolejny plus, bo Ślizgon, wycieńczony godzinnym odpieraniem ataków, nie był w stanie psychicznym, pozwalającym na spokojnie słuchać wkurwiająco dobrotliwego, dziadziusiowatego tonu. Dumbledore zauważalnie dawkował swoje dumbledore'owe, obrzydliwie milusie odruchy, doskonale świadomy, ile wystarczyło, by chłopaka zirytować, a po jakiej dawce zerwałby się z krzesła i trzasnął drzwiami. Chociaż w jakiś sposób było to pomocne, Severusowi nie podobało się, że stary piernik coraz bardziej go rozgryza. On sam zawęził krąg ludzi, którym na to pozwalał, do ekskluzywnie dwuosobowego grona i nie miał w żadnym razie ochoty go rozszerzać.

Priorytetem była jednak oklumencja, więc z zaciśniętymi zębami szedł na ustępstwa.

Ze swojej strony intensywnie usiłował rozpracować swojego nauczyciela, szukając jego motywu. Dyrektor jakoś nie był skory do poświęcania swojej uwagi w takim stopniu innym uczniom, więc – poza bezsprzecznym zaciekawieniem niezwykłymi predyspozycjami Snape'a w sztuce oklumencji – musiało być w tym coś jeszcze. Nie można było nie zauważyć, że Dumbledore'owi bardzo na rękę była obecna sytuacja w Slytherinie, nietypowo grzecznym w porównaniu do zeszłego roku. Jednak to miałby i bez udzielania korepetycji nieformalnemu liderowi Węży.

Wskazówką mogło być to, jak zareagował na wspomnienie Severusa z użycia Sectumsempry i kolejne, z legilimencją ze strony Malfoya w roli głównej. Ślizgon zdecydował podzielić się tym pierwszym, bo i tak już o tym wcześniej wspomniał, za to drugie było bardzo cennym doświadczeniem poznawczym, umożliwiającym rozpracowanie procesu samej legilimencji i oklumencji. W końcu wtedy, gdy Lucjusz wdarł się do jego umysłu, chłopakowi udało się pierwszy raz świadomie użyć bariery, choć w okrojonej wersji, a co ważniejsze – podsunął śmierciożercy to wspomnienie, które sam wybrał. I bez komentarza Dumbledore'a wiedział, że udało mu się to ze względu na mniejszą biegłość Malfoya w legilimencji w porównaniu do starego wyjadacza, przed którym Snape teraz siedział, ale wnioski były bardzo pouczające.

Najlepsze jednak nie miało wiele wspólnego z samą sztuką umysłu, a z zachowaniem dyrektora.

Severus spodziewał się sugestii, by unikał podobnego towarzystwa, a także ochrzanu za Czarną Magię, użytą na Averym. Nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Nie mogło chodzić o taktowne nie wtrącanie się w sprawy ucznia, bo pierwsze zetknięcie się Snape'a z magią umysłu nie miało nic wspólnego z taktem. O co więc szło?

Po tej sesji Ślizgon wyszedł z Wieży Dyrektora Hogwartu bardziej zaniepokojony, niż po spotkaniu z bandą śmierciożerców w Hogsmeade.

* * *

Podpierając głowę łokciem, wodził opuszkami palców po alabastrowej skórze, skupiając swoje zainteresowanie na niezwykle pociągających krzywiznach tuż poniżej łopatki, której nie sięgały krótkie, złotawe kosmyki. Światło gwiazd, wlewające się przez niewielkie okno Wrzeszczącej Chaty, nadawało niezwykłego odcienia jasnym włosom, opadającym w bezładzie na wciąż zarumienione policzki.

Była prawdziwym dziełem sztuki.

Kiedy musnął ustami zagłębienia między jej ramieniem i szyją, delikatnie wtuliła twarz w jego pierś, a chłopaka owionął zapach świeżej zieleni. Nie chciała mu zdradzić, skąd się to brało przez okrągły rok, a on nie ustawał w poszukiwaniach, zwabiony obietnicą nagrody specjalnej za odkrycie łąkowego sekretu. Teraz jednak jego myśli błądziły zupełnie gdzie indziej.

- Kocham cię.

Znieruchomiał i przestał oddychać. A wydawało mu się, że to on ma dziś do przeprowadzenia poważną rozmowę. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Poczuł, jak dziewczyna odrywa policzek od jego nagiej skóry i unosi głowę, by spojrzeć w jego oczy.

- Tylko mi nie zejdź na zawał. Po prostu chciałam usłyszeć, jak to brzmi głośno, z mojej krtani dotykającej twojego serca. Nie liczę na zwrotną deklarację.

- To nie tak. Ja… – _nigdy jeszcze nikomu tego nie powiedziałem_, prawie wyszeptał, ale urwał, bo wydało mu się to zbyt melodramatyczne, chociaż przecież prawdziwe. Nie odwzajemnił się takim wyznaniem nawet rodzicom, bo nigdy go od nich nie usłyszał.

- Błagam, tylko nie _ja ciebie też_ – odezwała się dziewczyna z lekkim uśmiechem. – Nie niszcz chwili takim tandetnym tekstem. Jest w porządku.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią niemo, rozważając. A później, zupełnie pewny, ujął w dłonie jej podbródek, przyciągając bliżej siebie. Każdą synapsą poczuł, jak odwzajemnia pocałunek. Delikatnie odsunął się od jej twarzy, szukając swoją jej lewej dłoni. Przejechał palcami po głodkiej skórze przedramienia, zanim je objął. Cały czas, wpatrując się w twarz dziewczyny, szukał u niej oznak zrozumienia w szeroko otwartych oczach.

- Vitalio Austen, czy uczynisz mi ten honor i przyjmiesz moją magię, by była dla ciebie tarczą?

Z napięciem usiłował wyczytać coś z iskierek, połyskujących w miodowych tęczówkach, walcząc z lekką paniką na myśl o tym, co zrobi, jeśli odpowiedź nie będzie zgodna z jego pragnieniem.

- Nie powiesz mi, że Snape napisał taką inkantację zaklęcia – wypaliła, zupełnie go dekoncentrując i psując efekt. – Tak, podejrzewałam, że zechcesz od niego tę formułę – dodała, widząc zapewne pytanie w jego spojrzeniu.

- Moja inwencja. Samo zaklęcie jest bardziej severusowate. Więc…?

Nie próbował kryć niepewności.

- Przeze mnie prawie straciłeś magię i nie mogę dopuścić, żeby się to powtórzyło. Jeśli dzięki temu nie będziesz jak idiota rzucał się na pastwę czyichś różdżek… – zawiesiła głos, śmiertelnie poważna. Odetchnęła głębiej i jej spojrzenie nabrało miękkości. – To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt.

Zrobiło się odrobinę wzniośle. Ociupinkę niezręcznie. Obrzydliwie patetycznie.

- Syriuszu Blacku, azaliż nie uważasz, że winniśmy wdziać odzienie? Zawżdy to nieprzystojnie zbrukać doniosłość rytuału.

- Niechaj wolno mi będzie nadmienić, iż obecna sceneria utrafia w me wysublimowane gusta.

Ich śmiech odbił się echem od ścian Wrzeszczącej Chaty i potrzebowali chwili, by dojść do siebie. Kiedy w końcu ich ciałami przestały wstrząsać skurcze przepony, Gryfon nakreślił dokoła nich okrąg i kilka run, według formuły Seva, pozwalających wyizolować magię od otoczenia, żeby przypadkiem nie rozniosła tej rudery. Oboje ujęli w prawe dłonie swoje różdżki, lewe ręce mając nadal wzajemnie oplecione powyżej nadgarstków. Było w tej chwili między nimi coś tak głęboko intymnego, że Syriusza zafascynowało, kiedy uzmysłowił sobie, jak mało miało to związku z ich fizycznym negliżem. Przywołał w pamięci skrupulatne, niemal aptekarsko dokładne wyjaśnienia Ślizgona na temat natury i specyfiki zaklęcia tarczy, a potem wyrecytował odpowiednie słowa.

- Ego te protegam.

Dookoła zawirowała magia Syriusza, przepływając przez jego różdżkę w kierunku lewego ramienia, a potem dalej, otulając ostrożnie Vitalię, jakby wchłaniając się przez jej skórę. Poczuł impuls, gdy jego moc zetknęła się z jej i została zaakceptowana, a nie odepchnięta w odruchu samoobrony. Rozpoznana jako sojusznicza tarcza. Dokładnie w tym momencie magiczny ładunek do niego wrócił, odrywając się od rdzenia Vitalii. I było po wszystkim.

- Syriusz, to było najbardziej kreatywne wywinięcie się od zwerbalizowania _kocham cię_, o jakim słyszałam.

- Powiedziałem ci już kiedyś, że tak nadzwyczajna dziewczyna zasługuje na szczególne traktowanie i odpowiednią oprawę. Muszę się wznosić na wyżyny, żebyś nie przejrzała na oczy i nie zostawiła mnie w cholerę.

- Czyżby twoje ego roztrzaskało się brutalnie przy zderzeniu z rzeczywistością?

- O pani mojej magii, to nic w porównaniu do ulgi, jaką teraz odczuwam, kiedy pomyślę, że już nie możesz mnie przekląć.

- Zawsze mogę cię otruć i mam nawet kontakt do dobrego zaopatrzeniowca, więc nie testuj mojej cierpliwości, gwiezdny chłopcze.

* * *

„_Ego te protegam" z łaciny znaczy mniej więcej „będę twoją tarczą/ochroną". Oczywiście zaklęcie jest zupełnie niekanoniczne ;) Celem wyjaśnienia - to w żadnym razie nie tak, że teraz Syriusz jest nietykalny. Tarcza działa przeciwko klątwom, atakującym bezpośrednio magiczny rdzeń, a nie na przykład Niewybaczalnym czy zwykłej Drętwocie. A samo zaklęcie jest na tyle niepowtarzalne i nie oparte na żadnych konkretnych inkantacjach, że jego niektóre skutki będą nieco... nieprzewidziane.  
_

_Ach - i jeszcze odnośnie zagadnienia poruszanego przez Agę141993 - James nie był nigdy w Pokoju Życzeń i nawet nie wie, że Syriusz jest jego lokatorem. Przy Rogaczu chłopaki używają określenia "siódme piętro". To warunek Seva jako osoby, która odnalazła Pokój - Potter nigdy w nim nogi nie postawi, chyba że sam go znajdzie. Słodka zemsta, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Huncwoci mieli hopla na punkcie odkrycia Pokoju od początku szkoły. Zaczęła powstawać o tym osobna historia, ale zbyt fillerowa i rozbijająca fabułę, więc się tu nie znajdzie. _

* * *

_I za wszelkie komentarze dziękuję, czyta mi się je niezwykle przyjemnie. Nawet te ochrzaniające - pozwalają złapać odpowiednią perspektywę :)_


	49. Graduate

Prawdą było, co zawsze powtarzali uczniowie ostatniego rocznika młodszym kolegom – czas dla uczniów siódmej klasy biegł zupełnie inaczej, niż dla reszty świata. Z prędkością światła. Severus nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy minął maj i wielkimi krokami nadszedł gorączkowy okres owutemowy. Za niecały miesiąc naprawdę stąd odejdą. Na zawsze.

Jeszcze na piątym roku nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy wreszcie uwolni się od tych murów i stanie się niezależny. Wolny. Teraz… było inaczej. Jakaś jego część miała zupełnie dość tego zamczyska i jego lokatorów, inna jednak już zaczynała irracjonalnie tęsknić za Pokojem Życzeń, próbując wchłonąć jakby na zapas nieco jego magii. Dla Severusa to nigdy nie było po prostu zwykłe pomieszczenie, chociaż na pozór dziwacznie urządzonej kanciapie, z nienaturalnie dużym kominkiem, dwiema kanapami z nie tego samego obrazka i ścianami oblepionymi – ostatnio – mugolskimi plakatami, daleko było do perfekcji. Siedząc teraz na podłodze, z zajęciem i jakimś durnym sentymentalizmem starał się zapamiętać, zabrać z tego jak najwięcej.

Te cztery ściany stanowiły od początku swoistą niszę, ale z biegiem czasu stały się symbolem czegoś nowego. Były miejscem, któremu najbliżej do definicji domu, a jeśli już chcieć iść tym tropem, to naprawdę dawały poczucie bezpieczeństwa i wolności. Własną przestrzeń, pozwalającą się rozwijać i zwyczajnie, czas od czasu, naprawdę być sobą, bez masek i grania. Niewytłumaczalnie bał się, że tracąc zwykłe pomieszczenie, utraci też wszystko, co sobą symbolizowało. Tam na zewnątrz, za murami Hogwartu, czekał naprawdę zły, okrutny, nie dający forów świat. Jakby tutaj życie było proste.

Ocknął się z zamyślenia, czując inną obecność, ale nawet nie odwrócił głowy, dobrze wiedząc, kto do niego cicho dołączył. Drugi stały lokator tego przybytku opadł obok na podłogę i milcząco wgapiał się w tę samą, głupią ścianę.

Całe to rozpamiętywanie nie miało w sobie nic ze ślizgońskiego czy gryfońskiego podejścia do życia. Teraz jeszcze pozwalali sentymentom robić papkę z ich mózgów, jakby byli pieprzonymi Puchonami. Chyba powinien iść do Pomfrey.

- Ale była jazda, co nie? – rzucił wreszcie w przestrzeń Syriusz z nutką rozrzewnienia. – Dwa najlepsze lata życia. Psiakrew, chciałbym spakować Pokój Życzeń i zabrać ze sobą, bo coś podejrzewam, że na zewnątrz mniej mi się spodoba.

Severus zerknął na niego zaskoczony. Pięknie, to teraz już czytali sobie w myślach.

- To tylko pokój – zauważył umiarkowanie odkrywczo.

- Taa. A my dwaj na pół godziny przed teoretycznym z eliksirów przyszliśmy podziwiać z zajęciem zakopcone ściany.

Tego już nie zripostował.

- Cholera, to będą naprawdę długie dwa tygodnie w odróżnieniu od kilku miesięcy wstecz i mam zamiar je wykorzystać w przerwach między egzaminami na zapisanie się na stałe w hogwarckiej historii, żeby Filch miał co powspominać. Chyba nawet jego będzie mi brakować.

- Masz talent do znajdywania sobie wrogów. Szybko go kimś zastąpisz.

- Co prawda, to prawda. Na tego rodzaju niedobór zapewne nie będziemy narzekać.

- My? Ja, do twojej wiadomości, preferuję trzymanie się z daleka od wszelakiego syfu.

- Taa…

- Mówię poważnie.

- Jaasne…

* * *

Test z eliksirów poszedł mu, o dziwo, całkiem gładko, ale zdążył o nim prawie zupełnie zapomnieć, po drodze prześlizgując się po zaklęciach i frustrując przy podchwytliwych pytaniach z transmutacji. Czekały go jeszcze starożytne runy, astronomia, do której podchodził hobbystycznie, a na deser obrona przed Czarną Magią. Jeszcze trzy dni porządnego rycia i niedosypiania, a potem już tylko tydzień egzaminów praktycznych. I po wszystkim.

Będzie mu tego brakować, bez dwóch zdań, ale pocieszającym było, że najwyraźniej sentymentalny nastrój udzielał się wszystkim wokoło. Rogacza nie można było ściągnąć z boiska, a jeśli akurat zajmowała je któraś z przeciwnych drużyn, to przesiadywał w gryfońskiej szatni. Lunatyk też ciągle znikał, żegnając się ze wszystkimi pomieszczeniami po swojemu, może poza Wrzeszczącą Chatą, której jakoś sentymentem nie darzył, nie wiedzieć czemu. Nawet Vitalia wydawała się nieco nieobecna, ale tutaj miał trochę inne podejrzenia.

Jego dziewczyna wyczuwalnie obawiała się tego, co przyniesie przyszłość we wrogim dla niej świecie. Po wydarzeniach w Hogsmeade miała prawo czuć niepokój. A Syriusz nie zamierzał stać z boku i nic z tym nie zrobić. Vitalia nie zamierzała wracać do rodziców, mieszkających z jej braćmi po mugolskiej stronie i chociaż zawsze ciepło wypowiadała się o dziadkach i dalszych krewnych matki, chyba nie widziała tam dla siebie miejsca, na czystokrwistych salonach. Black nie dopuszczał z kolei możliwości, by w obecnie niespokojnych czasach zamieszkała sama. Ochrona jego tarczy to jedno, ale poza utratą magii istniała jeszcze cała masa paskudnych ewentualności, do których nie mógł dopuścić. A poza tym zwyczajnie podobała mu się perspektywa wracania do ogrzanego gorącym ciałem łoża. W końcu był bardzo wygodnickim typem człowieka. To oznaczało duży krok naprzód, ale Gryfon nie widział swojej przyszłości bez jasnowłosej dziewczyny gdzieś na tym obrazku. Trochę przerażała go jeszcze perspektywa z pierścionkiem w tle, o której przebąkiwał ze swojej strony James, ale Syriusz wiedział już, że Vitalia była jego metaforyczną drugą połówką. Bez niej czuł się niekompletny.

Żeby jednak móc się skupić na dalekosiężnych planach, musiał najpierw przeżyć Owutemy. Właściwie nie były mu jakoś wybitnie potrzebne do szczęścia, ale miłość własna nie pozwalała Blackowi wkroczyć w życie z metką niedouczonego lekkoducha. Nie wiedział przecież, co w dalszej perspektywie przyniesie przyszłość, ale – jak na razie – zupełnie poważnie traktował plany rozwoju eliksirowej działalności razem z Sevem. Nie męczyła go po nocach perspektywa przymierania głodem, a to dzięki nieoczekiwanemu spadkowi po wujku Alaphardzie, ale chciał do czegoś dojść własnym nakładem pracy. W dużym stopniu dla samego siebie, by wykazać, że nie jest tylko Blackiem, przeznaczonym z urodzenia do bez wysiłkowego przejścia przez życie. A poza tym, zważywszy na wcześniejsze doświadczenia z Purus Venenatis, planował mieć z tego całą masę zabawy.

* * *

Naprawdę nie miał za bardzo czasu na cokolwiek, wliczając regularne posiłki.

Zaskoczyło go trochę, że się tak wczuł w końcowe egzaminy, bo jeszcze w zeszłym roku nie miały dla niego większego znaczenia, oczywiście poza tym z eliksirów. Nie wiązał swojej przyszłości z ministerialną czy aurorską karierą, więc nie były mu potrzebne szczególnie dobre oceny, ale chyba pojawiła się w nim jakaś wewnętrzna potrzeba samorealizacji. Po doświadczeniach w odkrywaniu na nowo swojej magii i zajęciach z oklumencji zaczął patrzeć szerzej. To nie tak, że eliksiry nagle zostały zdetronizowane, ale niespodziewanie pojawiły się nowe, nieodkryte jeszcze możliwości na innych polach. Nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że Severus nie znosił stać w miejscu.

Pisemne poszły mu raczej nieźle, co za bardzo zaskakującym nie było. Takie zaklęcia dla przykładu zawsze go w jakiś sposób pociągały od strony teoretycznej i swoje własne, jak Sectumsempra czy Muffliato, stworzył dwa czy trzy lata temu, jako alternatywę dla oporniej mu przychodzących standardowych. Praktyczne to była inna bajka.

Nie chodziło o poziom jego umiejętności, a o to, ile chce ze swojego arsenału ujawnić. Rozważał wnikliwie, czy nie podarować sobie praktycznego testu z obrony, aby za bardzo nie zwracać na siebie uwagi i prowokować pytań o nagły skok o kilka poziomów w zakresie władania magią różdżkową.

W końcu stwierdził, że jest paranoikiem. To, że w gnieździe Węży dobrze było się za bardzo nie odsłaniać, nie znaczyło przecież, że do śmierci będzie zmuszony prowadzić podwójne życie.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że się za bardzo zasiedział, wymuszając przez ostatnie godziny skupienie, tak potrzebne mu na egzaminie z obrony przed Czarną Magią. Z marszu przywołanie opanowania, niezbędnego do właściwego czerpania jaśniejszych odcieni mocy, w dalszym ciągu było frustrująco trudne, choć nie tak, jak jeszcze kilka tygodni temu. Samo rzucanie zaklęć dawało w nagrodę taki poziom satysfakcji, że gra była warta świeczki.

Ostatni raz zerknął na ściany Pokoju Życzeń i napędzany determinacją skierował się na drugie piętro, gdzie znajdowała się klasa obrony przed Czarną Magią, na potrzeby okresu zaliczeniowego zastrzeżona dla siódmego roku. Kolejność egzaminowania była losowa i dlatego oczekiwał pod drzwiami małego tłumu strachających się rówieśników. Nie miał zamiaru przebywać tam dłużej, niż było to konieczne.

Z niepewnością przyjął widok nieoczekiwanego intruza, który zaszedł mu drogę z klatce schodowej. Tylko tego mu dzisiaj brakowało. Przeklął siarczyście w duchu i prewencyjnie chwycił pewniej różdżkę.

- Czego, Flint?

- Jest coś, co może cię zainteresować – usłyszał w odpowiedzi i trochę się rozluźnił, widząc nieuzbrojone dłonie młodszego Ślizgona.

- Wybrałeś sobie moment. Nie teraz.

- Nie zaszczyciłeś obecnością pokoju wspólnego, więc nie widziałem innej możliwości na rozmowę. Bez świadków – dodał lekko skonsternowany.

- Poważnie, nie mam teraz czasu. Skoro mogło poczekać od rana, to godzina czy dwie nie zrobi różnicy.

- To raczej ważne, Snape.

- Streszczaj się – zaryzykował.

Call Flint nie należał do tchórzy. Był też skrupulatny i raczej idealnie maskował swoje emocje, ale teraz wydawał się podenerwowany. Ze swoim ślizgońskim sprytem nigdy nie wpakowałby się w coś, gdyby mógł oberwać choćby rykoszetem, o ile nie było to naprawdę ważne. Jeśli się nagle zdecydował czatować na Snape'a po kątach, coś musiało w tym być.

- Nie tutaj – wypowiedział pospiesznie młodszy Ślizgon, słysząc głosy u szczytu schodów.

- Za dwie godziny w północnym skrzydle. Korytarz na trzecim piętrze. A teraz nie blokuj mi przejścia.

Nie czekając na reakcję chłopaka, Severus zwyczajnie przesunął go sobie z drogi siłą i przyspieszył kroku. Naprawdę był prawie spóźniony.

* * *

Opierał się o ścianę hallu przed drzwiami do klasy Glenna Velicka, w której aktualnie urzędowała ministerialna delegacja, wyznaczona do nadzorowania przebiegu końcowych egzaminów. Zarówno on, jak i James, mieli już za sobą to tylko delikatnie stresogenne doświadczenie. A przynajmniej w porównaniu do praktycznego z transmutacji dwa dni temu, dzisiejszy był niemal przyjemnością.

Umierał z ciekawości, jak pójdzie Sevowi, aktualnie składającemu swój egzamin po drugiej stronie drzwi. Dużo by dał, żeby to widzieć na własne oczy, jako że przez tygodnie, które minęły od magicznej interwencji w Hogsmeade i związania ich zaklęciem tarczy, Syriusz nie mógł pojedynkować się ze Ślizgonem, co napełniało go prawdziwą goryczą. Chciał wiedzieć, do jakiego stopnia Sev rozwinął swoje umiejętności w zakresie zaklęć i pojedynkowania się.

- Łapo, wyluzuj. Może naprawdę nie zabije się własną różdżką, skoro jakimś cudem tego nie dokonał przez siedem lat – padło z ust stojącego obok Jamesa szyderczym głosem, a wpatrzony w zamknięte drzwi wzrok doskonale umiejscawiał podmiot jego komentarza.

Nie zdążył kąśliwie zripostować, bo drzwi się otworzyły i do czekających pod progiem klasy dołączył świeżo przemaglowany Snape. Zdecydowanie rozluźniony. A za nim wypadł mocno poruszony nauczyciel obrony, z objawami hiperwentylacji i z dużym prawdopodobieństwem skierował się do Pomfrey.

- Egzamin zawieszamy na kwadrans, dopóki profesor Velick nie dołączy do nas z powrotem – padło z ust jakiegoś ministerialnego oficjela, który wychylił się na chwilę, strasząc uczniów rozwichrzoną brodą do pasa, zaplecioną w drobne warkoczyki, bardzo passé.

- I widzisz, padalec przeżył, ale musiał nieźle nastraszyć biednego profesora. Aż mnie skręca z ciekawości, co Snape tam odwalił na tyle kompromitującego, że Velickowi nerwy puściły – powiedział na tyle głośno, żeby Ślizgon nie omieszkał usłyszeć.

- Jesteś straszną mendą, Rogaczu – zawyrokował Syriusz poirytowany.

- No to przerwa się pewnie przedłuży, bo Pomfrey trudno będzie się rozdwoić – stwierdziła jakaś młodsza Krukonka, najwidoczniej obecna tu w charakterze podtrzymującej na duchu chłopaka albo znajomych z ostatniego roku. Zdecydowała doinformować zebranych, widząc ich pytające spojrzenia. – Pół godziny temu trafił do skrzydła szpitalnego któryś z szóstorocznych Ślizgonów, jakiś wypadek na eliksirach, czy coś. Ten nowy w ich quidditchowej ekipie, za Blacka.

- Call Flint? – padło głucho z drugiego końca hallu.

- Aha, Flint. Nieźle go walnęło, chyba nadal jest nieprzytomny. Podobno krew salamandry, czy coś…

Syriusz uważniej przyjrzał się Sevowi, z którego twarzy, i tak zawsze bladej, odpłynęła cała krew. Coś było na rzeczy. Po reakcji Ślizgona wiedział już, że kryło się za tym wiele więcej, niż zwykły wypadek na lekcji, jakich bywało u Slughorna wiele.

* * *

Po niewczasie zrozumiał, jak poważnego kalibru była sprawa, o której chciał z nim rozmawiać Flint, od trzech dni zajmujący w stanie nieprzytomności łóżko u Pomfrey. Wiedział, że miało to związek z Tertiusem Averym, bo krew salamandry była dostatecznie subtelnym sygnałem, mówiącym _nie zapomniałem_. Tylko czy jedynie o tym Flint miał zamiar ostrzec Severusa? Bał się o swój tyłek? Mało prawdopodobne. Ślizgoni załatwiali swoje porachunki sami, nie angażując w to zwykle bliższych znajomych, a Snape dla młodszego chłopaka naprawdę kimś podchodzącym pod tę definicję nie był.

Musiało mieć to związek ze Slytherinem i Call Flint dlatego zwrócił się do nieformalnego lidera Domu. Greengrass wyraźnie uświadomiła wszystkich Ślizgonów, jak stały sprawy po balu bożonarodzeniowym. Teraz jednak był czerwiec i zarówno ona, jak i Snape za kilka dni mieli na zawsze opuścić mury szkoły.

Avery zamierzał wysłać jasny przekaz na temat tego, kto tu będzie rządził od września. Żeby się sukinsyn nie zdziwił.

Severusowi wyraźnie w tym obrazku coś nie pasowało. Za usunięciem Flinta i zamknięciem mu ust stało coś większego. Teraz nie miał szansy dowiedzieć się, co to konkretnie było. Gdyby zaczął rozpytywać wśród Węży, przyznałby się do słabości i umocnił pozycję Tertiusa. Ślizgoni zawsze szli za silniejszym, chociaż niekoniecznie ta siła musiała się przejawiać jak najbardziej fizycznie. Problem z Averym polegał na tym, że do jego – najwyraźniej – zakutego łba tylko bardziej namacalny wpierdol przemawiał. Severus miał nadzieję, tylko w trosce o swój własny święty spokój, że nie będzie musiał sięgać do rozwiązań siłowych. Kataklizm jednak wisiał w powietrzu, bo Avery był w tak dobrym nastroju, jakiego u niego chyba jeszcze nie widział.

Udało mu się go dorwać bez świadków w pokoju wspólnym. Napotkał tylko lekceważące, sadystyczne spojrzenie jasnych oczu. Musiał się pohamować, żeby z miejsca nie odesłać go na łóżko po sąsiedzku z Flintem.

- Avery, nie będę się powtarzał. Cokolwiek robisz, daj sobie na wstrzymanie. Nie testuj mnie.

- Nie kuś – syknął.

- Drugi raz nie ostrzegę.

- Tego jeszcze nie było, żeby którykolwiek z Averych trząsł się ze strachu przed… jakimś Snapem – uświadomił go chłodno, wypluwając jego nazwisko, jakby było toksyczne. Z arystokratyczną nonszalancją opuścił pomieszczenie, potrącając lekko starszego prefekta.

Severus współczułby mu w tej chwili głupoty, gdyby wykrzesał z siebie jakąkolwiek empatię. Avery, dotąd numer dwa na jego liście do odstrzelenia, właśnie wywindował się na zaszczytne pierwsze miejsce, ex aequo z Regulusem Blackiem.

Gdzie podziały się czasy, kiedy Snape pałał morderczymi uczuciami do Gryfonów?

* * *

Ostatni egzamin miał już za sobą. Za niecały tydzień Hogwart stanie się historią, a Syriusz zacznie naprawdę dorosłe życie. To była perspektywa taka… bardzo niesyriuszowa.

Delektował się tostami, od serca wysmarowanymi truskawkowym dżemem, jak na świętowanie końca zakuwania przystało. Wielka Sala była prawie pusta o tej porze. Uczniowie młodszych roczników łapali słońce albo kończyli jeszcze lekcje, a siódmoroczni zapewne odsypiali trzy tygodnie ostrego rycia. W sektorze ślizgońskim stacjonował Sev, raczący się dla odmiany wysoko proteinowym posiłkiem, a także bezsprzecznie działająca mu na nerwy Blustrode. Kilku zmulonych Owutemami Krukonów i Puchonów dogorywało nad swoimi talerzami. On sam siedział przy stole z Jamesem, pochłoniętym swoimi myślami i z dużym prawdopodobieństwem nie były one związane ze szkołą. Od kilku dni jego przyjaciel był odrobinę nieobecny, chociaż raczej nie z powodu rychłego rozstania z murami, które były dla nich drugim domem. A może nawet tym właściwym? Rogacz chyba pożegnał się już z każdym zakamarkiem, dobrze znanym składzikiem, korytarzem i klasą, z którymi wiązały się sentymentalne wspomnienia.

Chodziło o coś nowego i Black nie potrafił tego rozgryźć, chociaż znał Pottera prawie jak siebie samego.

- Rogaczu, co się dzieje? – zapytał po prostu.

Chłopak jakby się ocknął i wrócił duszą, ewidentnie hasającą daleko stąd, do Wielkiej Sali.

- Dzieciństwo rzeczywiście się skończyło, skoro beztroski panicz Black wydaje się zaniepokojonym moją melancholią – zaczepnie odparował, lekko się uśmiechając. Szybko jednak spoważniał, nie doczekawszy się ze strony drugiego Gryfona komentarza w podobnie lekkim stylu. – Nie boisz się, że nadal jesteś za bardzo dzieckiem, żeby stanąć na własnych nogach?

- Och, Rogaczu. Gówniarzem pozostanę do śmierci, oby sosny na moją trumnę rosły jak najdłużej. Ale nie jestem już dzieckiem. Wszyscy nie jesteśmy już dziećmi – spoważniał, odrobinę samego siebie dziwiąc tym odkryciem. – Co nie znaczy, że spieszy mi się na przykład do posiadania własnych. Jestem wystarczająco dojrzały, żeby być pewnym, że na takie coś jestem jeszcze zbyt niedojrzały. Już ty się bardziej nadajesz i uwierz, jestem tymi wnioskami bezbrzeżnie zadziwiony, ale taka prawda – podsumował nieco lżej.

- Poważnie?

Syriusz spodziewał się prześmiewczego tonu, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że pytanie padło na poważnie. Skinął tylko głową.

- Czyli jest nikła nadzieja, że Lily podzieli twoje zdanie – wyszeptał bardziej do siebie. Syriusz przyjrzał się jego podpartej na łokciach twarzy bardziej badawczo. Potter kontynuował, znów lekko rozkojarzony i zapatrzony w przestrzeń. – Oświadczyłem się jej, wiesz? Wczoraj.

Black omal nie spadł z ławy na posadzkę. Szybko odzyskał jako takie opanowanie, nie chcąc zostać źle odebranym przez przyjaciela.

- Mam skoczyć do nauczycielskiego po Ognistą? – Rogacz nie wyglądał, jakby był w siódmym niebie, nie było się co czarować.

- Nie posłała mnie w diabły, jeśli o to pytasz.

- Więc czemu wyglądasz jak ściera?

- Bo jeszcze się nie zgodziła i nawet się jej nie dziwię. Dopiero to wszystko do mnie dotarło, kiedy już ją spytałem. Ten cały bajzel na zewnątrz, poza Hogwartem. Tutaj mieliśmy przez ostatnie dwa lata ostre jazdy, ale tam jest już regularna wojna, Łapo – wyrzucił z siebie grobowym głosem. – Boję się, że nawalę i ją zawiodę. W dupie mam to całe gadanie o jej mugolskim pochodzeniu, ale wiesz dobrze, co Regulus próbował zrobić Vitalii. Ta część z _nie opuszczę cię aż do śmierci, _nabiera mniej metaforycznego znaczenia.

Syriusz to akurat rozumiał doskonale. Sam bił się z myślami i rozważał ewentualne scenariusze. Miał zamiar być dla Vitalii tarczą w nieco szerszym zakresie, niż uczyniło go nią zaklęcie ochronne.

- Doskonale łapię, Rogaczu. Ale nie jesteście jedyni, każdego może spotkać jakieś nieszczęście w dzisiejszych czasach. Popadanie w paranoję średnio mi do ciebie pasuje.

- Ja nie świruję. W przypadku niektórych to prawdopodobieństwo wzrasta i nie chodzi tylko o pochodzenie Lily. Łapo, po twoim wypadku w Hogsmeade, my… – zaczął, ale zgubił wątek, słysząc poruszenie za swoimi plecami.

Obaj odwrócili się odruchowo i chwilę później Blacka już nie było przy stole Lwów.

Jakby w zwolnionym tempie obserwował, jak Sev, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których czaiły się przerażenie i ból, osunął się na posadzkę obok stołu Węży. Syriusz był tam w ułamku sekundy, omijając osłupiałą Blustrode, gapiącą się niemo na rzucającego się w konwulsjach kolegę z Domu. Wielka Sala była mocno opustoszała i tylko Pomona Sprout, jedyna obecna przedstawicielka grona pedagogicznego, natychmiast zareagowała, posyłając którąś ze swoich podopiecznych po pomoc do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Gryfon zignorował wszystko, co działo się dookoła.

- Sev – wyszeptał, usiłując złapać kontakt z mocno otumanionym chłopakiem. Z ulgą zauważył w ciągu kilku sekund, że drgawki, które tak go przeraziły, sukcesywnie ustępują. – Co jest?

- Panie Snape. Co się stało? – włączyła się Sprout. – Proszę się cofnąć – zażądała w kierunku małego tłumu gapiów i z powrotem skupiła na uczniu w wyraźniej niedyspozycji, rzucając na niego zaklęcia skanujące.

- Wszystko w porządku. Przemęczenie… Egzaminy… – powoli wycedził Ślizgon, próbując się pozbierać i zapanować nad paniką, której nie udało mu się ukryć. Gorączkowo spojrzał na Syriusza i niemal bezgłośnie do niego szepnął – Avery... Szukaj krwi salamandry. Hasło... _Salazar Weżousty.._. Rozumiesz? – upewnił się, przeszywając Gryfona wzrokiem.

- Co ty…? – zapytał, równie cicho. Ślizgonowi musiało odwalić od skoku adrenaliny. Cholera, to ewidentnie wyglądało na otrucie.

- Rozumiesz? – syknął ostrzej. A potem odezwał się głośniej i bardziej jadowicie, aby wszyscy usłyszeli. – Spieprzaj Black, nie potrzebuję twojej uwagi. Zabieraj łapy i idź się gdzieś przespacerować.

Ewidentnie na pokaz odepchnął Syriusza i pod eskortą mocno zaniepokojonej Sprout wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali na chwiejnych nogach, zataczając się, chyba tylko silą woli stawiając kolejne kroki i nie padając na twarz.

Co tu, u licha, było grane?!

- Łapo? – wyrwał go ze stanu oderwania Potter, także daleki od opanowania.

W jednej chwili dotarło do niego, co Sev miał na myśli, próbując mu to przekazać możliwie najmniej bezpośrednio, ze względu na osoby trzecie. Zacisnął zęby i chwycił Jamesa, niemal przemocą wywlekając go z Wielkiej Sali w kierunku Wieży Gryffindora. Nie było czasu do stracenia, dopóki młodsze roczniki miały jeszcze zajęcia.

- Potrzebuję niewidkę, Rogaczu.

- Po kiego? Co ty chcesz…?

- Idę zapolować do gadziego gniazda – oznajmił z pasją i na wszelki wypadek zastrzegł – ale to prywatny projekt, bardzo osobisty.

* * *

Już zdążył zapomnieć, jak nienawidził tego miejsca, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem aseptycznie białego sufitu. I ten chemiczny zapach, tak różny od woni eliksirowej pracowni. Swego czasu regularnie odwiedzał ten przybytek i zdążył nabrać do niego niemal takiej awersji, jak do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy opuści skrzydło szpitalne z kilku powodów i jeden z nich dawał podstawy by zakładać, że jego łóżko tutaj zajmie wkrótce inna persona. Na nieco dłużej.

Został otruty, a przynajmniej podjęto po temu próbę, prawie udaną, gdyby nie nabyta przez Severusa w związku z jego eliksirowymi testami odporność na toksyczne działanie krwi salamandry. Miał w swoim organizmie całą masę śladowych ilości magicznych ingrediencji, z których wiele pozostawiało po sobie ślady czasem nawet na lata i pierwszy raz nie miał powodów do narzekania na tę okoliczność. Gdyby nie wielotygodniowe testy z Eliksirem Półsnu kilka miesięcy temu, prawdopodobnie byłby teraz zimnym trupem.

Rozpoznał objawy dosłownie chwilę po ich zauważeniu i chociaż w pierwszym odruchu wpadł w panikę, już po minucie był niemal spokojny i mógł myśleć trzeźwo. Jeśli krew salamandry nie wykończyła go w czasie krótszym niż sześćdziesiąt sekund, to miał umotywowane doświadczeniem podstawy, by sądzić, że się z tego wywinie. Czas jednak grał rolę pierwszoplanową z innego powodu, a on przez najbliższe kilka godzin, i to w optymistycznej wersji, nie miał szansy dysponować swoim czasem dowolnie. Potrzebował dowodów, a jeśli nie zdobędzie ich natychmiast, to sukinsyn po sobie posprząta, zanim Snape opuści szpitalną pościel. Do tego z kolei potrzebował Syriusza i miał nadzieję, że Gryfon właściwie go zrozumiał.

Jeśli tylko dostanie do ręki dowód, Avery będzie skończony.

Pomfrey kręciła się obok niego przez dobrą godzinę, zupełnie zdezorientowana, nie mogąc przypisać objawów jego przypadłości do żadnego z książkowych przypadków otrucia, bowiem użycie klątwy wykluczyły czary diagnozujące. Wszelkie nieprzyjemne skutki działania krwi salamandry ustąpiły, zanim jeszcze dotarł do skrzydła szpitalnego, stłumione przez jego zahartowany system odpornościowy. Nie mógł się jednak wymigać od umieszczenia pod obserwacją, bo skoro sprawca spodziewał się zapewne przynajmniej skutkującego śpiączką otrucia ofiary, to nagłe pojawienie się w Wielkiej Sali w pełni zdrowia było lekkomyślne do czasu, kiedy uzyska jakieś wieści od Syriusza. Nie dłużej, niż godzinę po trafieniu pod opiekę Pomfrey, kiedy siostra miłosierdzia od siedmiu boleści wreszcie się zmyła, drzwi do infirmerii bezszelestnie się uchyliły i po chwili zamknęły, nikt jednak nie wszedł do środka, a przynajmniej nie pozwolił ujawnić swojej obecności niczyim oczom.

- I jak? – zapytał półgłosem w przestrzeń.

- Poza tym, że macie koszmarnie odpicowany pokój wspólny? – padło spod niewidki, która po chwili ujawniła twarz okrytego nią Gryfona. – Krew salamandry w ilościach hurtowych w kufrze Avery'ego, trzecia przegródka od lewej. Pozwoliłem sobie bardziej pogrzebać i śladowe ilości znalazłem rozchlapane w szufladzie nocnej szafki u Blustrode. Oczywiście obłożone zaklęciami, że aż się świeciło. W Slytherinie muszą być sami paranoicy. Wszystko zostawiłem tak, jak zastałem – zreferował. – Z tobą w porządku?

- Mam podwyższoną odporność od łykania eliksirów – rzucił od niechcenia, skupiony już na planowaniu.

Oczywiście, domyślił się w ciągu ostatniej godziny, że narzędziem była Milis Blustrode, prawie niepiśmienna kretynka, która zapewne nie wiedziała nawet, co wlewa Snape'owi do kubka, a on z kolei nie dopuścił nawet, jakoby Avery posunął się do takiego chwytu. To było takie… niskie.

- Co masz zamiar z tym zrobić?

- Porządek.

Ton jego głosu mógłby zamrozić całkiem pokaźny akwen. Syriusz mimowolnie się wzdrygnął.

- Sev, tylko nie odwal czegoś… Nie wyląduj w Azkabanie. Nie mam zamiaru szukać nowego wspólnika, a złożyłem już papiery na zarejstrowanie działalności gospodarczej.

Nie odniósł się do słów Gryfona, ale od razu zasięgnął konkretniejszych informacji.

- Klub Pojedynkowy dziś aktualny?

- Jeszcze przez pół godziny.

- Starczy kwadrans.

- Masz zamiar uciec Pomfrey?

- A co, szlaban dostanę?

* * *

Syriusza naprawdę korciło, żeby nie pozwolić Sevowi dołączyć do reszty starszych roczników na ostatnim, przed jutrzejszym oficjalnym zakończeniem roku szkolnego, spotkaniu Klubu Pojedynkowego. Tu wkraczała jednak kwestia zaufania. Mógł jeszcze ubezwłasnowolnić jakiegoś postronnego idiotę z trąconym nerwem, ale przyjacielowi należało się nieco kredytu zaufania.

Spotkanie zaczęło się dobrą godzinę wcześniej i miało się ku końcowi, kiedy obaj wślizgnęli się do środka niezauważeni i wmieszali w zaabsorbowany aktualną walką tłum. Niepisaną zasadą było, że najstarsi mieli pierwszeństwo w dobieraniu przeciwników, a już na pewno dziś, w przeddzień zwieńczenia ich nauki w hogwarckich murach. Swój pojedynek właśnie kończyła para siódmorocznych Puchonów i kibice z uznaniem bili im brawo. Przyszła kolei na ostatnie starcie tego wieczoru.

Na środek jakiś Krukon i już otwierał usta, by rzucić wyzwanie i wywołać z tłumu przeciwnika, ale zamarł, nie wydobywając z siebie głosu i cofnął się pod palącym spojrzeniem onyksowych tęczówek, okalających jeszcze ciemniejsze źrenice.

- Tertius Avery!

Głos Snape'a rozniósł się echem po Sali i odbił od ścian. Po lewej tłum się lekko rozsunął, ujawniając obecność wywołanego do pojedynku ucznia. Młodszy Ślizgon pewnie zajął wolną przestrzeń na środku pomieszczenia, naprzeciw Seva. Pochylił się do przodu i coś mu szepnął, z dużym prawdopodobieństwem próbując sprowokować przeciwnika. Czarne oczy pozostały chłodne i niewzruszone, ale niemal boleśnie miażdżące spojrzeniem.

- Łapo, co Snape do cholery robi? Do Munga chce trafić albo do kostnicy? – głos Jamesa, który usłyszał Black za plecami, pozbawiony był drwiny. Zwykłe stwierdzenie faktu, popartego obserwacją.

Syriusz nie skomentował, skupiając się na dwóch stających do walki prefektach z Domu Węży. Niewątpliwa atrakcja wieczoru.

Pierwszy przypuścił atak Avery, a jego tnąca klątwa poszybowała w stronę przeciwnika, ale została gładko zatrzymana idealną tarczą. Obserwujący to z zajęciem Gryfon nawet nie poczuł niepokoju. Na razie wydawało się, że starszy Ślizgon skupia się na defensywie, przyjmując na siebie ataki i odbijając je bez większych trudności. Nic wartego szczególnego docenienia, może poza absolutną efektywnością tego tarcz. Syriusz znał możliwości Seva i nie o jego przegraną się martwił. Poważnie bał się tego, że kiedy Snape skończy, z czystokrwistego sukinsyna nie będzie czego zbierać i to przeszkadzało mu o tyle, iż prawo czarodziejskiego świata morderstwo na sukinsynie nagradzało towarzystwem dementorów, zamiast Orderem Merlina Pierwszej Klasy.

Ku pogłębiającemu się zdziwieniu Blacka, Snape nie przejmował inicjatywy, pozostając niemal pasywnym i pozwalając się wyżyć gówniarzowi, chociaż nie dopuszczając do przełamania czy chociaż nagięcia ochronnych tarcz. Po prostu przyjmował na siebie czystą, skumulowaną, morderczą wręcz agresję, odbijając kolejne klątwy. Jako że Klub Pojedynkowy był nadobowiązkową formą integracji społeczności, Glenn Velick nie próbował się włączać, dopóki nie pojawiało się poważne zagrożenie zdrowia albo życia uczniów.

Wszystko na chwilę zwolniło i kiedy Avery przestał naciskać, zebrani wokół gapie mogli wreszcie zobaczyć różnicę. Młodszy z chłopaków był zdrowo zziajany i rozproszony, w odróżnieniu od starszego, absolutnie skupionego i bez śladów zmęczenia.

I nagle coś się zmieniło. Sev rozluźnił ramiona, jakby dopiero się ocknął i wreszcie potraktował pojedynek poważnie. Przechylił lekko głowę, przyszpilając przeciwnika przeszywającym spojrzeniem. Nie wykonał jeszcze ruchu, nawet nie podniósł na nowo różdżki, ale wyczuwalnie zmienił się rozkład sił. Wśród publiki narastała fala coraz głośniejszych szeptów, ale Snape stanął pewniej, zupełnie nic sobie z tego nie robiąc. Z jego gestów i spojrzenia emanowało coś magnetyzującego. Syriusz już to widział w czasie balu bożonarodzeniowego, podobnie jak i reszta szkoły. Tym razem nie było w tym odrobiny mistyfikacji.

Sev nie usiłował udawać kogoś równego Avery'emu, ale naprawdę czuł się mu równy. Albo wręcz od niego lepszy.

- Ventilabis – niemal wyszeptał, od niecenia podrywając w górę koniec cisowej różdżki.

Tertius w osłupieniu obserwował, jak w jego kierunku leci błękitny pocisk i prawdopodobnie zdał sobie sprawę, co się właśnie stało, dopiero kiedy uderzył z impetem w ścianę, daleko za swoimi plecami i ogłuszony opadł na kolana.

- Zanim Wąż rusza na łowy, upewnia się, że bezmyślnie nie porywa się na silniejszego drapieżnika. Ale to wymaga posiadania szczątkowych ilość rozumu, czego po tobie nie można oczekiwać – stwierdził Snape lodowatym głosem, absolutnie wypranym z emocji na tyle głośno, by wszyscy usłyszeli.

Poturbowany chłopak ochłonął z chwilowego szoku i z wściekłością zerwał się z ziemi, celując różdżką przed siebie, gdzie chwilę temu stał jego przeciwnik. Rzucona klątwa nie sięgnęła celu, który w odpowiedzi zaatakował Tertiusa z lewej, przygważdżając go do posadzki. Zanim czystokrwisty tyłek znów poderwał się z pozycji horyzontalnej, został walnięty kolejnym zaklęciem. A później następnym.

Sev dosłownie ciskał Averym po ścianach, nie zadając sobie trudu zaatakowania go zgodnie z procedurą, typowymi ofensywnymi chwytami. Żadnych uroków rozbrajających, nic bezpośrednio zadającego rany. Zwyczajnie tłukł Tertiusa w najbardziej poniżający sposób, nie dając mu nawet czasu na reakcję. Syriusz wyczuwał, jak zmienia się magia jego przyjaciela, przybierając ciemniejszą barwę, kiedy z każdym ruchem różdżki masakrował swoją ofiarę coraz bardziej, jak ostatnią szmatę.

Porządnie wkurzony, że nie zrobił tego jeszcze Velick, wpatrujący się w zmagania Ślizgonów z nie mniejszym zajęciem od uczniów, Black chciał już zainterweniować, zanim Snape przekroczyłby granicę. Jednak nim zrobił krok, agresor powstrzymał swoją szorstką magię i cofnął różdżkę. Nie stracił kontroli, chociaż to, czym operował, nie było już Jasną Magią, ale od sięgnięcia do Czarnej chłopaka dzieliła jeszcze cienka granica. Gryfon był prawdziwie pod wrażeniem takiej absolutnej samokontroli. On sam nie posunąłby się tak daleko, pozwalając się porwać mocy, bo nie miał do siebie dość zaufania, że będzie mógł przestać.

W sali zrobiło się nienaturalnie cicho, kiedy zwycięzca ponownie przemówił, z obrzydzeniem patrząc z góry na pokonanego.

- Jesteś tylko ułomnym sukinsynem i nie waż się podpierać żadną ideologią. Nie potrafisz zgłębić potęgi magii. Tiara umieściła cię w Slytherinie przez przypadek, bo nawet nie myślisz jak Wąż, brakuje ci sprytu i ambicji, a jedyne, co robiłeś, to jawne szkodzenie Domowi – wyartykułował słowa nietypowo dla siebie aksamitnym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem, z ogniem w oczach. – Poszedłeś na wojnę, której nie mogłeś wygrać.

Odwrócił się bez pośpiechu i z opuszczoną różdżką przemierzył pomieszczenie, a niemy tłum ustąpił mu z drogi. Nikt, może poza profesorem Velickiem, jakby z niechęcią organizującym Tertiusowi transport do skrzydła szpitalnego, nie zwrócił uwagi na słaniającego się na podłodze zwyciężonego.

- O psiakrew – wydusił z siebie wreszcie James, kiedy za wychodzącym Ślizgonem zamknęły się drzwi. – Snape naprawdę…

- Jest niezły w te klocki? Jak widać.

- Nie to, Łapo. On właśnie zniszczył Tertiusa Avery'ego. Dzieciak nie ma tu po co wracać jesienią. Snape go w dziesięć minut zniszczył.

O tak. Syriusz już jakiś czas temu doszedł do konkluzji, że lepiej nie zrobić sobie z Seva wroga.

* * *

Z lekką irytacją znosił przez ostatnie dwa dni swojej hogwarckiej bytności zaciekawione, a często doprawione strachem spojrzenia uczniów i nauczycieli. Z ulgą przyjął, że pierwszy raz nie musiał planować, jak wybrnąć z sytuacji i zastanawiać się, jakie reperkusje przyniesie ze sobą jego wybryk.

Nikt nie mógł mu już nic zrobić. I nawet nie próbował.

Zdobył sobie śmiertelnego wroga w osobie Tertiusa Avery'ego. Co to jednak znaczyło dla niego, skoro tutaj już skończył, a poza murami, w prawdziwym świecie jego przeznaczenie nie miało prawa zetknąć się z losem arystokratycznego dupka, podobnie jak i większości jego kolegów czystej krwi, o czym uświadomiła go w zimie Greengrass? Severus nie pozostawiał po sobie niedokończonych spraw i nie zamierzał zrobić wyjątku, patrząc z boku, jak Avery przejmuje władzę sprawczą nad Domem Węży, by szerzyć spustoszenie przez kolejny rok. Nawet, jeśli w Slytherinie było sporo szuj, byli także rasowi Ślizgoni i za nich Snape w minimalnym stopniu czuł się odpowiedzialnym, skoro nie przeszkadzało mu wykorzystywać swojej władzy nad nimi przez ostatni semestr.

Może i ten stary manipulator miał rację, na swój pokrętny sposób. U Snape'a uaktywniło się jakieś szczątkowe poczucie odpowiedzialności za wężowych kolegów, wraz z nietypowym dla niego poczuciem wspólnoty. Przez jeden semestr naprawdę czuł się Ślizgonem i nie wiązało się z tym wrażenie dyskomfortu. Za cholerę nikomu by się do tego nie przyznał.

Siedział na trawie, co mu się zdarzyło może trzeci raz w ciągu siedmioletniej hogwarckiej epopei i przez chwilę naprawdę nie myślał o niczym. Odsunął od siebie cały bagaż wspomnień, z których większości jakoś nie miał ochoty wywlekać na powierzchnię, poddając się kojącemu uczuciu spokoju.

W czasie wczorajszego spotkania z Dumbledorem udało mu się wreszcie właściwie, zgodnie ze swoją wolą postawić mentalny mur, absolutnie izolujący dowolną część jego jaźni przed ingerencją legilimenty. To było śmiesznie proste, kiedy już rozgryzł sam koncept, nawet wdzięczny dyrektorowi, że nie podsunął mu tego na talerzu, bo byłoby wtedy daleko mniej satysfakcjonująco. Chodziło o klucz, dzięki któremu automatycznie niemal jego mózg segregował myśli. Nie potrafiłby tego zrobić jeszcze pół roku temu, bo nie do końca łapał, co miał na myśli Dumbledore z jego ględzeniem o stronie emocjonalnej, niezbędnej do poprawnej oklumencji. Wtedy był daleki od psychicznej równowagi i za cholerę by to nie wyszło. Teraz wiedział, po co chce to robić i takie proste odkrycie pozwoliło wskoczyć trybikom na swoje miejsce.

Dlatego był niemal rozluźniony – nie musiał się obawiać, że ktoś uzyska nad nim przewagę w sposób, nad którym nie miałby kontroli.

- A tutaj się ciebie nie spodziewałem. – Syriusz opadł na trawę na wyciągnięcie ręki od niego. Przed wzrokiem natrętów osłaniały ich zarośla, oddzielające błonia od boiska do quidditcha. – Za godzinę mamy pociąg. Spakowany?

- W odróżnieniu od co niektórych, nie musiałem szukać swoich gratów po całym Hogwarcie. Za to ciekawy jestem, co to robiło na mojej kanapie? – stwierdził po swojemu zimno, wyciągając z kieszeni szaty jedwabne pończochy i rzucając je w ręce Blacka.

- Eee, a myślałem, że się nie dowiesz – odpowiedział ani trochę nie skrępowany Gryfon, głupawo się uśmiechając. – Ale mogę ci obiecać, że na Ealing Road postaramy się nie korzystać ze wspólnej kanapy w salonie.

Severus spojrzał na niego badawczo. Teraz już jego przyjaciel wyglądał na lekko zmieszanego.

- Wspominałem, że Vitalia się wprowadza? Nie rób takiej miny, rachunki będą szły na troje i może nawet czasem ktoś posprząta albo ugotuje...

* * *

_I żegnamy się z Hogwartem. Aż sama dałam się ponieść nutce sentymentalizmu. Od teraz nieco się zmienią okoliczności przyrody, ale nie walnę chłopaków od razu na front. Najpierw muszę ich trochę wstępnie przeczołgać. Żeby było ciekawiej ;)  
_

* * *

_Za komentarze, favy i alerty dziękuję._

_Miyuki - wielkie dzięki. Ja jakoś inaczej nie potrafię patrzeć na Regulusa, niż przez pryzmat jego korzeni. Dopóki było mu dobrze, to nie szukał zmiany, ciesząc się uznaniem rodziców i Czarnego Pana. I szczerze - potrafię to zrozumieć. Syriusz miał Jamesa, do którego rodziców mógł uciec. Co miał ze sobą zrobić Regulus, obracający się w ślizgońskim towarzystwie? Potrzebował mocniejszych wrażeń, żeby wyciągnąć bardziej indywidualne wnioski i spojrzeć nieco dalej. _

_Humie - jak widać, moja wizja odbiega od wizji kanonicznej na tym etapie. Peter nie odegra u mnie roli, jaką mu przypisała pani Rowling. Dalsza część opowieści będzie miała z kanonem jeszcze mniej wspólnego, a zakończenie... będzie niekanoniczne. A przynajmniej zakończenie całej historii, nie tego oto opowiadania. _

_Yyy... mówiłam już, że będzie kolejne? :P No więc - będzie. Uznałam, że trochę inny klimat wymaga innego podejścia i nie pasuje do początkowych rozdziałów "Just business". Nie chcę przelecieć przez wojnę po łebkach, bo to odebrałoby autentyczności motywacjom i wyborom, jakich będą dokonywać moi bohaterowie. To opowiadanie kończy się za rozdziałów kilka. Kolejne się pisze, więc mogę zapewnić, że opowieść się nagle nie urwie i nie zawiśnie w próżni._

_I na razie to tyle :)_


	50. Till Death Do Us Part

Samoistnie zamykające się powieki zasygnalizowały mu, że na dzisiaj zabawy przu kociołku wystarczy. Zerknął na zegar po swojej lewej stronie i zaskoczony uświadomił sobie, że obie wskazówki przesunęły się w dół tarczy. Za oknami zapewne już świtało, ale tego nie mógł potwierdzić ze względu na brak dostępu słonecznego światła do pracowni zaaranżowanej z pomieszczeń piwnicznych. Na dziś wystarczająco się już pobawił. Właściwie przez ostatnie trzy doby prawie nie opuszczał pomieszczenia, więc z czystym sumieniem mógł sobie wziąć dzień wolnego. Nie uśmiechała mu się powtórka z Eliksirem Euforii i bezoarową interwencją Syriusza. Przez ostatnie dwa lata znacząco przybyło Severusowi rozumu.

Upewniwszy się, że odpowiednio zabezpieczył laboratorium, zamknął wszystko na trzy spusty i ruszył do kuchni, by zaaplikować sobie wymaganą dawkę protein i leczniczej kofeiny. Po omacku pokonał schody i w stanie półsnu dowlekł się do kuchennych drzwi.

Stanął jak wryty.

- Mogą być tosty albo jajecznica. Z bekonem?

Przy kuchennym blacie krzątała się Austen, siejąc zniszczenie między pojemnikami z mąką, cukrem i przyprawami, nawet nie usiłując się zachowywać cicho jak na tak wczesną porę. Odziana jedynie w niedopiętą koszulę Blacka i skarpetki na bosych stopach. Jakby czytała w myślach Severusa, roześmiała się na widok jego zdezorientowania.

- Syriusza nawet przemarsz wojska w tej chwili nie obudzi. I tak zwlecze się pewnie bliżej południa, ale ja jestem raczej rannym ptaszkiem – wyjaśniła oględnie, stając na palcach, by dosięgnąć miskę z górnej półki.

Skraj męskiej koszuli niebezpiecznie podsunął się w górę zaokrąglonych ud. Chłopak z lekkim zażenowaniem rzucił się w kierunku kredensu i sięgnął po naczynie, zanim pośladki i cała reszta wdzięków jasnowłosej dziewczyny, kryjących się tuż poniżej osłoniętych pleców, ujrzały światło dzienne.

- Dzięki – powiedziała bez skrępowania, kryjąc się na chwilę za drzwiami lodówki. – I pechowo nie ma jajek. Zostają tosty. Może być? – dopytała szczebiotliwie, nawet się nie odwracając, zajęta zalewaniem wrzątkiem dwóch kubków. Jeden z nich przysunęła bliżej Severusa. Po niewielkiej kuchni rozszedł się pobudzający zapach kawy.

- Gotujesz… manualnie?

- Pół życia obserwowałam mamę, a i sama nigdy nie robiłam tego używając magii. Inaczej smakuje. Zwłaszcza ręcznej roboty babeczki – doprecyzowała. – Ale nie jestem na tyle masochistyczna, żeby zmywać własnymi rękami – dodała ze śmiechem, lewitując upaprane naczynia w kierunku zlewozmywaka.

Chłopak opadł na krzesło pod oknem i niewiele robiąc sobie z tego, że przyjemnie gorzki wywar parzył mu podniebienie, z lubością wchłonął pierwszy łyk. Pozwolił sobie przymknąć powieki i delektować się swoim małym uzależnieniem.

- Smacznego – usłyszał po dłuższej chwili, wyrwany z półsnu, kiedy przed nim wylądował talerz ze stygnącymi tostami.

Ostrożnie zerknął na polany czekoladą wynalazek i z dużą dozą ostrożności nadgryzł tosta, spodziewając się buntu organizmu w reakcji na nadmiar słodkości. Z zaskoczeniem musiał przyznać, że to było niezłe, rzeczywiście zupełnie odbiegające smakiem od żywności serwowanej przez hogwarckie skrzaty. Austen zgarnęła z blatu cappuccino oraz swoją porcję tostów i sięgnęła po odręczne notatki, zawalające krzesło po drugiej stronie kuchennego stołu, by się przy nim usadowić. Upijając z filiżanki odrobinę napoju, zaczęła wertować papierzyska, absolutnie skupiona. Umierał z ciekawości by zapytać, co jest tak zajmującą lekturą przed siódmą rano, ale nie chciał być wścibski.

- Zaklęcia tarczy, na przygotowawczy kurs aurorski. Skrypty pożyczone od Remusa, muszę oddać do jutra – powiedziała lekko, nawet nie odrywając się od notatek. – Później rozpełźnie się tu Jego Syriuszowatość i nici ze skupienia uwagi. A właśnie, mógłbyś go wykopać na Pokątną albo gdziekolwiek?

Prawda, że Black się silnie rozleniwił, zawalając terminy i mocno ociągając się z dopełnieniem formalności w związku z rozkręceniem biznesowej działalności. Prawdziwym problemem było jednak to, że od tygodni epatował dokoła absolutną beztroską i to już zaczynało być wkurzające. Snape nie widział jednak powodu, dla którego to on miał się zająć tą delikatną sprawą, co też zwerbalizował.

- A czemu ja mam mu organizować czas?

- Mnie zacznie smęcić, a ty możesz użyć mocniejszych argumentów i tobie nie ma szansy się zrewanżować jakąś klątwą – trzeźwo uściśliła dziewczyna i nie można się było z nią nie zgodzić. – On… zaczyna mi działać na nerwy i obawiam się, że dla psychicznego komfortu potrzebuję się go na trochę… pozbyć – przyznała rozweselona, ale też lekko skrępowana. – Muszę się pouczyć, a Syriusz... Sam wiesz.

Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać przed złośliwym uśmiechem. Doskonale znał zagadnienie z autopsji. Już miał to skomentować, kiedy usłyszał w salonie odgłosy, świadczące o uszkodzeniu jakiegoś mebla. Jęk, który rozszedł się w okolicach kominka chwilę po dźwięku upadających głucho na dywan przedmiotów, oznajmił obecność intruza. Oboje poderwali się od stołu, sięgając po różdżki i wypadli do korytarza, a stamtąd do salonu, gdzie zastali Lupina, zbierającego z podłogi szuflady komody, chwilę temu zastawiającej front kominkowego paleniska.

- Remus, nie strasz tak ludzi. Obiecałam, że oddam ci te notatki do wieczora – wymamrotała Austen, wyraźnie uspokojona opuszczając różdżkę. – I przepraszam za szafkę, Syriusz miał ją wczoraj zamienić miejscami z fotelem w kącie, ale jak widzisz… – usprawiedliwiła się przepraszająco.

- To ja przepraszam, że tak bladym świtem, ale coś się wydarzyło – stwierdził wilkołak, oczyszczając odzienie z sadzy. Severus momentalnie spiął się, znając już to zaniepokojone spojrzenie. – Łapa zapewne jeszcze nie na nogach, ale może…

- Tak drzecie japy, że inferiusa by obudziło – gderliwie padło od strony korytarza. – O, psiamać. Zapomniałem o tej komodzie. Dzisiaj to zrobię, słowo – zarzekł się Black, w porannym półnegliżu, dołączając do trzyosobowego towarzystwa. – Co jest, Lunatyku?

Przez chwilę zaspany walczył jeszcze uparcie z rękawami koszuli, ale że te odmawiały współpracy, w końcu cisnął ciuch na fotel i bez górnej części garderoby przysiadł się obok swojej dziewczyny.

- Lupin? – nie wytrzymał Severus.

- Wczoraj w nocy zginęli Calisia Brown i Andy Campbell.

- O Merlinie… – wyrwało się Austen. W szoku przysłoniła oczy dłonią, nie ukryła jednak łez, spływających po policzkach. Przysunęła się bliżej siedzącego obok chłopaka, a ten objął ją troskliwie. Sam też wydawał się głęboko poruszony.

Dla Snape'a były to po prostu nazwiska, którym co najwyżej potrafiłby dopasować twarze. Trójka Gryfonów straciła znajomych, może nawet przyjaciół, z którymi dzielili codzienność przez ostatnie siedem lat. Z tego, co się orientował, Calisia sypiała w dormitorium razem z Lily i Vitalią.

- Jest coś jeszcze, prawda? – grobową ciszę przerwał Syriusz.

- Od wiosny było już kilka podobnych ataków. Potwierdziliśmy śmierć dwójki byłych Puchonów i Krukonów, inna para zapadła się pod ziemię, więc nie wiemy, czy udało im się uciec. Ukryliśmy też po nalocie na ich dom Nate'a Brenta i Amy Prewett.

- Skąd to wiesz? Rozmawiałeś z… – zaczął Black, ale urwał, widząc przeczący ruch głowy Lupina.

- Nie widziałem się jeszcze z Jamesem i Lily, najpierw wpadłem do was. – Gość intensywnie wpatrywał się w szare oczy, jakby chciał przesłać poza werbalny przekaz. Najwyraźniej został zrozumiany, bo Syriusz nie kontynuował.

- Muszę puścić sowę do Lily – padło nagle szeptem z ust Austen, jakby ocknęła się ze snu. – Przepraszam was, wrócę za chwilę…

Natychmiast, gdy dziewczyna zniknęła za drzwiami swojego pokoju, atmosfera w salonie namacalnie się zmieniła.

- James i Lily już wiedzą, chociaż z nimi nie rozmawiałeś. Wiedzieliście, że coś się kroi jeszcze w szkole, wyczułem. I to nie są rutynowe ataki śmierciożerców, żadna z ofiar nie była aurorem, ani nie pracowała dla Ministerstwa…

- To były pary czarodziejów czystej krwi i mugolaków – włączył się Severus, wchodząc w słowo Syriuszowi.

Lupin jedynie skinął głową.

- Ale skąd śmierciożercy wiedzieli? – nie dawał za wygraną Black. – Nawet ja nie wiedziałem, że Andy i Calisia się spotykali, a praktycznie z nimi mieszkałem przez siedem lat.

- Oni nie byli po prostu parą. Calisia bała się reakcji rodziny i czekali ze ślubem na skończenie szkoły. Oni byli małżeństwem.

- Nadal nie rozumiem, skąd…

- Syriusz, każdy małżeński kontrakt przechodzi przez Ministerstwo. To nierozerwalne magiczne pakty i muszą być odnotowane, by nikt nie próbował ingerować w kontrakt, na przykład zmuszając swoje latorośle do zawarcia kolejnego i wywołania następstw zerwania magicznej przysięgi. Lord Voldemort ma ludzi w Ministerstwie.

Po słowach Severusa znów zapadła cisza.

- Lunatyku, skąd o tym wiesz, skoro nawet Prorok nie wspominał? _Wy_ potwierdziliście, _wy_ ukryliście… Kim _wy_ jesteście?

Lupin zerknął na niedawnego Ślizgona wyraźnie zakłopotany. Aha.

- Dobra, idę sobie coś uwarzyć.

- Czekaj, Snape. Zostań – powstrzymał go wilkołak i zabrał się niezgrabnie do wprowadzania obydwu niedoinformowanych w szczegóły, skupiając wzrok na Syriuszu. – Na wiosnę, po tym z Regulusem w Hogsmeade, kiedy prawie straciłeś magię, poszliśmy z Rogaczem do Dumbledore'a. Byliśmy zdrowo przestraszeni, ale jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowani. Chcieliśmy odwetu, chociaż było jasne, że nie da się tego zrobić normalnymi kanałami. Tak naprawdę nie chodziło tylko o zemstę, ale też jakieś środki bezpieczeństwa na przyszłość, możliwość zrobienia czegokolwiek. Dumbledore oczywiście próbował nas zbyć, a James zarzekł się, że nie będzie zwyczajnie stał z boku. Kiedy dyrektor zorientował się, że i tak zaczniemy się zbroić na własną rękę, a podobne pomysły miało pół Gryffindoru, wprowadził nas do Zakonu Feniksa.

- Czym jest Zakon Feniksa?

- Powiedzmy, że Voldemort ma śmierciożerców, a Dumbledore ma Zakon. Jesteśmy efektywniejsi niż Ministerstwo, bo mamy własne kanały i członków chronią naprawdę potężne zaklęcia, zapobiegające inwigilacji.

- Brown i Campbell byli w tym… Zakonie? No to rzeczywiście, pogratulować efektywności – sarkastycznie skomentował Severus.

Inaczej nie dało się podsumować tego idiotyzmu. Banda dzieciaków, porywająca się z kijem na bazyliszka. I Dumbledore, geniusz strategii. Ta gówniarzeria, ledwo po szkole, robiła zwyczajnie za mięso armatnie. Severusa w najmniejszym stopniu nie dziwiło, że w tym wszystkim siedział Potter.

- Remus, jak wy mogliście coś takiego przede mną ukrywać? – Black nie potrafił zamaskować gniewu.

- Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko, Łapo. Zaklęcia poufności, przysięga na magię… To naprawdę nie jest zabawa. I tak nie mogę ci powiedzieć więcej. Musiałem was doinformować, żebyście załapali odpowiednią perspektywę. Myślę, że kurs aurorski Vitalii nie jest teraz najlepszym pomysłem. Zalecałbym się nie wychylać. Powinniście też rozważyć wzmocnienie osłon wokół mieszkania.

- Już jest obłożone barierą aportacyjną i czarem alarmującym. Dziękować Gryffindorowi, że Sev jest paranoikiem.

- Jak widać musimy też ograniczyć otwarty dostęp kominka do sieci Fiuu – stwierdził Severus i odwrócił się do gościa. – Lupin, nadal umyka mi, dlaczego ja tego słucham. Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, nie byłem mugolakiem i nie miałem takowego w sypialni.

Wilkołak wreszcie spojrzał bezpośrednio w czarne oczy, odrobinę niepewnie.

- Potrzebujemy twoich umiejętności.

No tak. W końcu przez całe dwa miesiące nie wpakował się w żaden syf. Naprawdę powinien był sobie znaleźć własne mieszkanie.

* * *

Syriusz w uwagą obserwował mierzących się wzrokiem Seva i Remusa. Widział, jak w na twarzy tego pierwszego, chociaż obleczonej w maskę obojętności, odbija się wiele emocji. Czekał w nie mniejszym napięciu, niż Lunatyk.

- Lupin, Zakon chce mnie zwerbować?

Black zerknął na Lupina, a z jego oczu wyczytał… zażenowanie.

- Snape, niezupełnie chodziło mi o to – powiedział Remus, jakby skrępowany. – Nie jestem upoważniony do proponowania ci włączenia w struktury Zakonu Feniksa. Potrzebujemy zaufanego mistrza eliksirów, nic więcej. Nasz poprzedni… zwolnił etat.

Nie były potrzebne długie rozważania, by Syriusz umiejscowił powód zażenowania wysłannika Zakonu. Dumbledore i reszta Jasnej ekipy nie chcieli u siebie Ślizgona. Nawet nie wzięli tego pod uwagę, by włączyć go na normalnych zasadach. Tak jakby tylko śmierciożercy byli rasistami.

- Slughorn dał nogę. Oczywiście – wrednie podsumował Sev z błyskiem zrozumienia w onyksowych oczach. – Niech będzie.

- Słuchaj, to nie tak, że…

- Nie jestem zainteresowany działalnością zbrojną. Mogę wam dostarczać eliksiry, ale chcę się trzymać z daleka od tego syfu. Zgaduję, że masz przy sobie listę zaopatrzenia?

Remus bez słowa wyciągnął pergamin i podał świeżo zwerbowanemu mistrzowi eliksirów. Ten zerknął na odręczną notatkę i prześledził ją wzrokiem.

- Część mam na stanie, reszta może być w ciągu tygodnia.

Nie zaszczycając nawet spojrzeniem ex-Gryfonów, odwrócił się i zniknął na schodach do podziemnej pracowni.

- Czy moja kandydatura także nie podejdzie pod gusta kierownictwa? – nie wytrzymał Syriusz, atakując wzrokiem przyjaciela.

- Łapo, ja nie mam nic do gadania, odwalam niewdzięczną robotę kuriera – odciął się zmęczonym głosem. – Jesteś pewien? To raczej nie jest rodzaj zajęcia po godzinach.

- Jeszcze się pytasz?! Uważasz, że ta wojna jest bardziej wasza niż moja? – Teraz był już prawdziwie wkurzony.

- Z tobą jest inaczej. Bardziej… personalnie. Powiedzmy, że jesteś jako zdrajca krwi na priorytetowej liście Śmierciożerców, zwłaszcza odkąd zacząłeś się publicznie prowadzać z Vitalią.

- I utrzymywanie mnie w niewiedzy to rozwiązanie na tego formatu problemy?

- Nie – poważnie przyznał Remus. – Jednak z twoją brawurą i syriuszowym zacięciem… Już raz było blisko.

- I się z tego wywinąłem. Lunatyku, chcę w to wejść. Nie żeby odwalać bohatera, ale móc się bronić i być na bieżąco. Chcę, aby ta posrana wojna jak najszybciej się skończyła, żebym mógł zająć się beztroskim życiem.

- Na ekspresowe efekty się nie nastawiaj. To nie wygląda różowo.

- Co ty nie powiesz.

- Wpadnijcie z Vitalią wieczorem do Jamesa. Będzie kameralne spotkanie, raczej towarzyskie. Obecność obowiązkowa, stroje galowe – zaznaczył z konspiratorskim uśmiechem. – Jeśli chodzi o Zakon, to jutro mamy zebranie sztabu antykryzysowego Pod Świńskim Łbem, zresztą o tym pogadamy wieczorem. Teraz muszę spadać, pożegnaj panią domu. Jeśli Snape będzie w stanie skombinować mikstury od ręki, podrzuć dziś ze sobą.

* * *

Opisywał dokładnie fiolki, pieczołowicie odstawiane na blat, ale część jego świadomości była zupełnie gdzie indziej. Gdzieś w okolicach opuszczonej klasy na trzecim piętrze, gdy stała tam jeszcze szafa.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio był tak wkurwiony.

Sprawa nie sprowadzała się do tego, że strasznie spieszyło mu się pod śmierciożercze różdżki razem z resztą tej, pożal się Boże, pogryfońskiej zbieraniny. Nie był aż tak pozbawiony rozumu. Te dzieciaki, których życie kilka miesięcy temu kręciło się wokół quidditcha, szkolnych romansów i wykręcania numerów Filchowi, zdecydowały pójść na wojnę, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z potencjału wroga.

To nie była kwestia tchórzostwa, ale zdrowego rozsądku i instynktu samozachowawczego, który widać zanikał, wysysany przez gryfoński pokój wspólny i górnolotne gadki Dumbledore'a. Severus był prawdziwie wściekły w ten frustrujący, bezsilny sposób, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że Syriusz od razu poleci za swoimi zidiociałymi przyjaciółmi, żeby dać się zabić. Gorzej. Potter wciągnie w to – o ile już tego nie zrobił – również Lily. Ci wszyscy idioci pozabijają się na własne życzenie.

A on miał sobie stać z boku, bo tak zdecydowała wola wszechwiedzących przywódców tej skazanej na klęskę rebelii. Nie takimi środkami i nie w taki sposób można było podjąć walkę z Lordem Voldemortem.

Szkoda, że w swojej opinii był osamotniony.

* * *

Usłyszał stuknięcie zamykanych za Lunatykiem drzwi i odgłos kroków na wejściowych schodach, a chwilę później charakterystyczny trzask deportacji. Odwrócił się od progu, by niemal wpaść na opartą o ścianę Vitalię.

- Słyszałam, co mówił Remus, a przynajmniej większość. A więc…?

- Idę jutro Pod Świński Łeb – oświadczył, szukając oznak wkurzenia w miodowych oczach.

- Nie podoba mi się w tym liczba pojedyncza – powiedziała tylko z wyzwaniem.

O nie, nie było mowy, żeby na coś takiego poszedł.

- Vitalia, chyba na głowę upadłaś, jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę ci się w to wpakować.

- Tobie rozum odjęło, skoro postało ci w tym pustym łbie, że wyzbyłam się prawa do decydowania o samej sobie. Nie pali mi się na front, ale może… Gdzie nam będzie bezpieczniej, niż między tabunem aurorów? – zaryzykowała.

- Calisia i Andy zapewne teraz by się z tobą nie zgodzili.

- I to ma mnie przekonać, żebym ci pomachała na drogę? Jesteś do dupy marketingowcem! – Pchnęła go na ścianę, prawdziwie wkurzona. Jeszcze jej takiej emocjonalnie niestabilnej nie widział. Słuchał, jak wyrzucała z siebie słowa z ogniem w oczach. – Obiecałeś być mi ochroną, więc nie ruszysz się ode mnie na dziesięć metrów albo zabieraj swoją cholerną tarczę, a ja pakuję moje rzeczy, bo nie będę czekała jak głupia, aż mi cię wyślą w sosnowej skrzynce.

Stał jak skamieniały, śledząc słone krople, sunące po jej policzkach i skapujące niżej, by jeszcze bardziej zmoczyć rozchełstaną koszulę.

- Ubi tu, Caius… – powiedziała, wybuchając histerycznym śmiechem przez łzy.

Otworzył szerzej oczy i przyciągnął ją do siebie, pozwalając jej zrosić gołą skórę na jego ramieniu.

- Vitalia, czy ty…? – wyszeptał, nie do końca wiedząc, jak jej wybuch odczytać.

- No chyba naprawdę ci odbiło, jeśli myślisz, że teraz mi się zebrało na zaręczyny. Jeszcze mi życie miłe. Wystarczy, że na ciebie polują za _cipę_, a na mnie za szlamowatą krew. Nie muszą nas jeszcze ścigać za węzeł małżeński. Nie mam ambicji przeskoczyć na liście do odstrzału Dumbledore'a i Ministra Magii – podsumowała kwaśno i oboje niewesoło się zaśmiali.

Objął ją mocniej i dał obojgu dłuższą chwilę na uspokojenie. Pozwolił, by dotarło do niego, że nie siedział w tym sam.

- Na razie chyba się wstrzymamy z własnym wkładem militarnym. Ciekawe, czy Zakon potrzebuje kogoś do pracy biurowej? – zażartował. – A twój kurs aurorski…?

- Przeżyję bez rypania na pamięć pięciu tomów zasad użycia różdżki w ramach czynności służbowych_. _Popracuję za to nad zaklęciami ochronnymi. Uważam, że paranoiczne podejście Snape'a w aktualnej sytuacji jest całkiem zdrowe. Może przejdziemy na kofeinową dietę?

- O cholera, nie pogardziłbym teraz kawą, ale zostanę przy czymś treściwszym. Mamy bekon? Marzy mi się jajecznica.

- Nie ma jajek. Ale zostały tosty, całkiem zjadliwe. Z czekoladą?

- Kocham cię, Vitalia.

Nawet nie wiedział, która część jego mózgu pozwoliła wargom przemówić, takie nagle stało się to naturalne, jakby wcześniejsza blokada nigdy nie istniała. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, a miód w jej oczach odbił chwilowe zaskoczenie, które przeszło w radosny błysk.

- No ja myślę, księżycowy chłopcze. W końcu pilnuję, żebyś nie padł z głodu – skwitowała, odrywając się od jego ciała, by pociągnąć go za sobą do kuchni. Niespodziewanie odwróciła się z figlarnym uśmiechem. – I jestem całkiem niezła w łóżku.

Tego rodzaju sugestie silnie motywowały, by utrzymać się przy życiu.

* * *

- Nie szafuj tak entuzjastycznie firmową własnością.

Severus odwrócił się do drzwi z buteleczką w dłoni i w progu zobaczył Syriusza, beztrosko pogryzającego tosta. Nie wszedł do środka, oczekując na zezwolenie przekroczenia Strefy "Niczego Nie Dotykaj". Ślizgon skinął mu głową, bo dzisiaj jakoś stracił chęci do kłótni.

- Jak będą chcieli więcej, to i tak przyjdą – dodał Black, przeglądając zawartość zapotrzebowania dla Zakonu Feniksa.

- _Oni_? – dopytał Snape zaintrygowany. – Nie _my_?

- Może i _my_, ale nie w militarnym aspekcie. Chcę brać w tym udział, ale życie mi jeszcze nie zbrzydło. Zapewne mają jakieś cywilne etaty. Przynajmniej dopóki nie przyswoję zasad gry.

- Wydaje mi się, czy znalazłeś wreszcie resztki rozumu?

- No weź, gdzieżby – obruszył się Syriusz, ze sztucznym oburzeniem cofając się krok do tyłu. – Miłość mojego życia ma go dostatecznie dużo za nas dwoje, a do tego bardzo ślizgońskie podejście do kwestii przetrwania.

_Szkoda tylko, że miłość mojego życia ma bardziej gryfońskie podejście_, przemknęło przez myśl Severusowi. A w takiej sytuacji nie pozostawało nic innego, jak postarać się, by jego ślizgoński instynkt samozachowawczy wystarczył dla dwojga.

* * *

Ich lekkie spóźnienie było spowodowane półgodzinnym wahaniem Vitalii między czerwonymi szpilkami a lakierowanymi czółenkami. A następnie wrócili jeszcze, by zamienić wydekoltowaną małą czarną na coś mniej obscenicznego, jak zdecydowała jego dziewczyna, kiedy grupka meneli zagwizdała na jej widok pod pobliskim monopolowym. Syriusz szczególnie się nie przejął, bo akurat ich para słynęła z tego, że ciężko było się ich na czas doczekać. Zrobiło mu się głupio dopiero, gdy zebrali ochrzan od zirytowanego Remusa, który zdjął potrójne zaklęcia ochronne i otworzył im drzwi, witając zgryźliwie w imieniu gospodarza w jego domu na przedmieściach Londynu.

Szczerze mówiąc, Black był nieco zaskoczony organizowaniem prywatki kilka godzin po rozprzestrzenieniu się tragicznych informacji o Brown i Campbellu, bo nawet biorąc poprawkę na wojenne okoliczności i codzienny napływ podobnych wiadomości, nikomu raczej nie zbierało się na beztroskie świętowanie. Kiedy Lupin zaprosił jego i Vitalię do środka, nie napotkali innych znajomych, których mogli się tu spodziewać.

- Cholera, Łapo. W tym roku dostajesz na Gwiazdkę zegarek, który kopnie cię w dupę, jeśli postanowisz zignorować umówione spotkanie – zrzędził James, odpicowany jak na czystokrwiste salony. – Możemy już? Czy nadal masz zamiar urządzać obsuwę w najważniejszym dniu mojego życia?

Syriusz miał niejaki problem, by wychwycić sens słów przyjaciela, dopóki do pokoju gościnnego nie weszła Evans. Cała w bieli.

- O szlag – wyrwało mu się. – Rogaczu… Mogłeś mi powiedzieć. Porządnie bym się ogolił.

- I zamiast o pół godziny, spóźniłbyś się o dwie? – skomentował James z delikatną ironią, ale już bez irytacji. – Dobra, panowie drużbowie w komplecie, druhna obecna, lecimy z tym, bo mi noc poślubna ucieka.

- Cierpliwości, panie młody. Czekamy jeszcze na Artura, żeby wszystko było po ministerialnemu.

To nieco zdziwiło Syriusza, ale zanim zdążył dopytać Lunatyka, coś porządnie trzasnęło za drzwiami wejściowymi. Całą ekipą rzucili się do okna, by obserwować, jak jakiś rudzielec, lekko skołowany, wydostaje się z zaparkowanego na pobliskim dębie samochodu. Lupin, najszybciej zaspokoiwszy potrzebę sensacji, ruszył na pomoc niedzielnemu kierowcy, rzucił na wrak zaklęcie kameleona i wprowadził gościa do przedpokoju, przywracając znów szczelnie ochronne zasłony wokół domu.

- Eee, przepraszam za zdewastowanie ogrodu. Jakby co, nie mówcie Molly. Poprzysięgła, że mnie zabije za powtórkę po ostatniej kraksie na naszym trawniku. Nadal do końca nie rozgryzłem mechanizmu. Mugolska technika jest naprawdę skomplikowana, ale jeszcze bardziej fascynująca – tłumaczył się przybyły, wyraźnie zakłopotany drapiąc się po głowie. – Dobry wieczór wszystkim. Kupę lat, Vitalia – pozdrowił jasnowłosą, która uśmiechnęła się serdecznie. Natychmiast zwrócił uwagę na nieznanego sobie jednego z drużbów. – Artur Weasley – przedstawił się, podając na powitanie dłoń.

- Syriusz Black. Taa, z tych Blacków – wyjaśnił, widząc uniesioną w zdziwieniu brew. – To samo nazwisko, inne sympatie polityczne – uściślił na wszelki wypadek. – Zaraz, Artur Weasley… Przypadkiem nie jesteś spokrewniony z ciotką Cedrellą? Chyba miała szczęście wyjść za Weasleya i odciąć się od reszty popieprzonej rodzinki.

- Tak, Artur jest też moim niedalekim krewnym przez jego ojca i moją babkę. Jako dziewczynka spędziłam kiedyś z nim i Biliusem oraz jakimś tuzinem innych Wesleyów, Blishwicków i Prewettów ferie świąteczne w Norze. Pierwszy raz wtedy naprawdę poczułam, że mam prawdziwą, magiczną rodzinę – zaśmiała się Vitalia.

- Zapraszam do nas w odwiedziny, Molly będzie przeszczęśliwa. Od narodzin bliźniaków widuje z dalszych krewnych tylko ciotkę Muriel, więc sama rozumiesz…

- Nie, żeby coś, ale ludziom tu obrączki wypalają dziurę w kieszeni – wciął się zniecierpliwiony James, a jego wybranka tylko potaknęła bezgłośnie.

- Dobra, udzielaj tego ślubu, bo Rogacza libido szaleje – wrednie skomentował Syriusz, zwracając się do Artura.

Ten uśmiechnął się trochę skrępowany, po czym szybko i treściwie wyjaśnił.

- Przysięga małżeńska to ze swojej natury magicznie wiążący pakt, zawierany między małżonkami i jest ważna nawet bez obecności przedstawiciela władzy. Urzędnik Ministerstwa jako świadek jest konieczny dla wywołania skutków prawnych, jak wzajemne dziedziczenie, automatyczne uznanie ojcostwa przyszłych dzieci, takie tam. James i Lily zdecydowali nie angażować w to za bardzo nikogo z zewnątrz, stąd zgarnęli mnie z marszu.

- Czyli jesteś szychą i robisz w Głównym Archiwum albo coś?

- Yyy, parzę kawę w Departamencie Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli, ale liczy się tylko mój podpis z pieczęcią Ministerstwa. Zresztą, wydaje mi się, że Jamesowi i Lily raczej nie zależy na szczególnej oprawie i splendorze – skomentował, obserwując młodą parę, podająca sobie dłonie na środku gościnnego salonu.

Fakt. Ceremonia była bardzo… okrojona z ceremoniału. Żadnych białych gołębi, obrzydliwie wielkiego tortu weselnego, czego akurat Syriusz nie mógł odżałować, ani też innych ślubno-weselnych naleciałości.

- … i przysięgam związać moje życie z twoim, do ostatniego oddechu, na moją magię.

Kiedy James wyszeptał słowa swojej przysięgi, wsuwając na palec żony rodową obrączkę, dookoła zawirowała magia, związując małżonków wieczystą przysięgą. Wszystko jakby się na chwilę zatrzymało i Syriusz nie miał odwagi oddychać, by nie ingerować w coś tak czystego i niezwykłego. A chwilę później, gdy magiczne oddziaływanie ustało, na twarzach obecnych pojawiły się najszczersze uśmiechy.

- Moje gratulacje, masochisto. Na własne życzenie trafiłeś po kres życia pod pantofel Evans. Znaczy… Lily – podsumował z charakterystycznym dla siebie wdziękiem Black, ale miał wrażenie, że przyjaciel i tak go nie słuchał, zapatrzony mglistym wzrokiem w szmaragd tęczówek, przebijający spod luźnych pasm rudych splotów.

Syriusz obserwował więc, jak urzeczony, blask w oczach świeżo poślubionej pary i coś, jakby zazdrość, na chwilę wkradło się do jego duszy.

- Nie potrzebuję twojej wieczystej przysięgi – szepnęła mu do ucha Vitalia, wślizgując się pod jego ramię. – Nie potrzebuję świadków i papierów. Czuję całą sobą twoją magię i znam twoją duszę, gwiezdny chłopcze. I tak jesteś mój.

Wiedział, że nie musi odpowiadać, bo znał ją nie mniej, niż ona jego. To, że nie byli jak James i Lily, nie świadczyło o słabości ich więzi. Po prostu on i Vitalia mieli więcej rozumu.

* * *

*„_Ubi tu, Caius, ibi ego, Caia" (dosł. „__gdzie ty Gajuszem, tam i ja Gają/ gdzie ty, Gajuszu, tam i ja, Gaja") – __formuła wypowiadana w starożytnym Rzymie przez kobietę w czasie zaślubin. _

_Z serii spostrzeżeń odautorskich - wiecie, jak wiele radości może dać pół doby spokojnego, niczym nie przerwanego snu, ze świadomością, że po przebudzeniu czeka niedziela, którą można zwyczajnie przeleniuchować? Coś pięknego ;))_

* * *

_Komentarze mile widziane, za wszystkie poprzednie wielkie dzięki._


	51. Painted Red

Kolejne tygodnie można by było określić mianem spokojnych, jeśli opierać się na relacjach Rity Skeeter, z niezwykłym zacięciem skupiającej się na domniemanych romansach żony Ministra z szefem Departamentu Obrotu Zagranicznego Magicznymi Stworzeniami oraz skandalu wokół odwołania Turnieju Trójmagicznego, rzekomo z inicjatywy _goblińsko-mugolskiej grupy nacisku_. Było też od licha o modowych trendach na czystokrwistych salonach, dewastowaniu dobytku kulturowego przez szkolne wycieczki i antykoncepcyjnych właściwościach okładania piersi kiszoną kapustą. W codziennej syriuszowej rutynie, skupiającej się wokół organizowania regularnych dostaw do odbiorców na Pokątnej, bardziej sporadycznych – dla Zakonu oraz zajmowania się właściwym wkładem wojennym, stałe miejsce zajmował jego kwadrans z bajkopisarską twórczością panny Skeeter. Nie przyznałby się do tego głośno, ale czytanie tych nieistotnych bzdur, podlanych od serca absurdem, dawało mu na chwilę poczucie, że jest względnie normalnie.

Zdecydowali z Vitalią nie pchać się na pierwszą linię i z niejakim zaskoczeniem przyjął spokojną reakcję Dumbledore'a, który nie wydawał się zdegustowany, gdy Syriusz wreszcie do niego dotarł i przedstawił mu swój pogląd w kwestii własnego zaangażowania w to wszystko. Inaczej się miała sytuacja, jeśli chodziło o jego dawnych szkolnych kolegów, dość gromadnie zasilających szeregi Jasnej Strony, których spojrzenia nierzadko odbijały jakiś zawód czy nawet pogardę, jakby Black szukał jedynie ochrony Zakonu, chowając się za plecami innych, narażających życie. Obawiał się napotkać to samo w oczach Jamesa i Remusa, jednak wydawali się jego decyzją raczej uspokojeni, przywołując liczne dowody na tendencję Syriusza do ściągania na siebie najgorszego syfu. Rogacz nawet, ku przerażeniu zarówno swemu jak i syriuszowemu, użył w jednym zdaniu nazwiska Blacka w zestawieniu ze słowem _dojrzałość_. Akceptacja przyjaciół zupełnie chłopakowi wystarczała, a resztę miał gdzieś i ubawiła go nawet myśl, jak jeszcze niedawno uznanie innych było jego priorytetem. Teraz miał bardziej przyziemne podejście do tematu.

Zajęło mu dobre trzy dni szukanie dla siebie miejsca w Zakonie, zanim skierował się do dyrektora z konkretnymi pomysłami. Nie chciał w organizacji po prostu być, ale planował wziąć się za coś sensownego, a nikt nie był w stanie ocenić jego przydatności w takim stopniu, jak on sam. Jaki jest sens robić cokolwiek w wysoce nieefektywny sposób, skoro można w pełni czerpać ze swoich talentów?

Oczywiście, całkiem nieźle radził sobie w pojedynkach i zaklęciach, nie najgorzej szło mu z transmutacją, wszystko to jednak na poziomie owutemowym. Przy takim Moodym czy McGonagall był tylko mięsem armatnim ze strzelniczą tarczą na plecach. Na ubitej ziemi nie mógłby zapewne sprostać swoim ślizgońskim rówieśnikom, równie tłumnie zasilającym przeciwną stronę, bo oni – w odróżnieniu od niego – nie mieli hamulców i sięgali do Czarnej Magii z entuzjazmem dzieci, którym dano do ręki nową zabawkę, taką z górnej półki. Efektem tego, w ciągu ośmiu tygodni dwoje Kurokonów i jeden Gryfon z jego szkolnego rocznika wylądowało na cmentarzu, kolejna trójka straciła magię i oswajała się ze swoim świeżo nabytym charłactwem w Mungu, po sąsiedzku mając pół tuzina rówieśników z obrażeniami, wymagającymi specjalistycznej pomocy.

Po dwóch miesiącach wzgarda i poczucie wyższości, którym bywał częstowany na dzień dobry, zniknęły z oczu osiemnasto i dziewiętnastolatków, kiedy w nie spoglądał, trafiając na dawnych kolegów ze szkolnej ławy na mieście albo w ramach obowiązków zawodowych. Zderzenie z rzeczywistością pozwoliło im zdobyć wiedzę, którą on przyswoił jeszcze w Hogwarcie. To nie była wojna dla naiwnych dzieciaków. Syriusz nie miał zamiaru na własne życzenie dać się zabić, bo jakkolwiek heroicznie to brzmiało, taka perwersyjna forma samobójstwa, jak wystawienie się doświadczonym mrocznym czarodziejom pod różdżki, nikomu w szerszej perspektywie by się nie przysłużyła.

Taki przynajmniej miał pogląd na sprawę, dopóki pewnego grudniowego popołudnia, w ramach swojego zadania łącznika, nie trafił pod właściwy adres z ratującą życie przesyłką.

Jakieś dwa kwadranse za późno.

* * *

Nie mógł narzekać na brak zajęcia, jednak – o ile jeszcze w Hogwarcie marzył o zamknięciu się w pracowni, przesiąkniętej zapachem mikstur i nie odrywaniu się od paleniska przez tydzień – teraz nie potrafił się tym cieszyć, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Pracował na pełnych obrotach, bo przecież z czegoś trzeba było płacić rachunki, a i zamówienia dla Zakonu spływały lawinowo. Zadowolenie z życia zabierały mu jednak zewsząd napływające sygnały, zapowiadające wojnę.

To, co miało miejsce od miesięcy, a może już lat, w jego oczach było jedynie silną destabilizacją w czarodziejskim świecie. Trup słał się gęsto, ale nie można było mówić jeszcze o regularnych działaniach zbrojnych, a Ministerstwo starało się tuszować wszelkie śmierciożercze ekscesy, udając, że ma nad tym kontrolę. Wśród czarodziejów pogłębiał się jednak strach i chociaż Severus nie wiedział wiele o faktycznych działaniach Zakonu Feniksa, bo unikali tego tematu w rozmowach z Syriuszem, jedno było pewne – Jasna Strona dawała ciała na całej linii.

Ludzie Dumbledore'a w żadnym razie nie prowadzili działań zaczepnych, a raczej reagowali na ruchy popleczników Lorda Voldemorta. A i to nieudolnie, o czym świadczyła słabo maskowana frustracja Blacka, który wydawał się odwalać robotę opiekuna dla ułomnych, przenosząc informacje i ostrzeżenia dla potencjalnych celów śmierciożerców. Wojownicy Jasne Strony zwyczajnie byli w stałej defensywie, liżąc rany i w popłochu zaszywając się głębiej w konspiracji. Ilość leczniczych eliksirów, jakie dla nich warzył Snape sygnalizowała, że nie ma podstaw do choćby umiarkowanego optymizmu.

W ramach odskoczni Severus zaczął pracować nad niezależnymi projektami, biorąc na warsztat mikstury uzdrawiające, bo te wydawały się najbardziej chodliwe. Bazując na doświadczeniach z Wywarem Tojadowym i bezoarowym antidotum, poświęcił sporo nocy na modyfikowanie Eliksiru Wiggenowego w ten sposób, by można go było podawać prewencyjnie, a właściwe skutki lecznicze wywoływało zaistnienie czynnika uaktywniającego. Wyniki wydawały się zadowalające, zwłaszcza z punktu widzenia potencjalnych użytkowników, z których w obecnej sytuacji połowa zapewne nie miała większych szans na przeżycie, ze względu na niemożliwość doraźnego podawania ratującej życie mikstury. Chwilami jednak wydawało się to chłopakowi niemal bezsensowne, skoro ci idioci nie mieli dość rozumu, by dbać o swoje tyłki we własnym zakresie.

Snape nie był absolutnym sceptykiem i jego instynkt samozachowawczy kazał mu kibicować Jasnej Stronie, ale pozostawał realistą i miał świadomość, że na obecnych zasadach Zakon tego nie przetrzyma i przegra. W przeważającej części jego szeregi zasilali świeży absolwenci Hogwartu, oderwani od rzeczywistości i nieświadomi potencjału wroga. Przypominał sobie, co kiedyś Syriusz mówił o ceremoniale pojedynkowym, wpajanym im w szkole i teraz on sam jedynie kwitował to ironicznym uśmiechem. Większość tych entuzjastycznych osiemnastolatków miała szansę szybciej skończyć w sosnowej jesionce, niż uzmysłowić sobie, że słowa _honorowy_ i _uczciwy_ nie funkcjonują na wojennej scenie.

Jego umysł porzucił podobne myśli, a oczy szerzej się otworzyły, gdy nagle poczuł coś dziwnie znajomego, a niespodziewanego. Zadrżał i odsunął się od blatu, zapełnionego sporą ilością wysoce niebezpiecznych ingrediencji, w obawie spowodowania nieprzewidzianej eksplozji. Oparł się o ścianę, kiedy ponownie pojawił się gdzieś głęboko, blisko jego magicznego rdzenia impuls, nieprzyjemnie kojarzący mu się z pewnym wydarzeniem.

I nogi się prawie pod nim ugięły chwilę później, ale odepchnął od siebie czarne myśli, starając się wytłumić narastający niepokój. Problem polegał na tym, że nie wyczuł charakterystycznych wahań poziomu swojej mocy, co zasygnalizowałby mu, że ktoś porwał się na magię Syriusza, uruchamiając reakcję jego tarczy. To było coś zupełnie innego, jak zagrożenie życia, ale niezwiązane bezpośrednio z zaatakowaniem magii Blacka, bo z tą nic się nie działo. Zaczął głębiej oddychać, usiłując wrócić do równowagi, bo ostatnim, czego teraz potrzebował, było bezsensowne popadanie w histerię.

Severus nigdy nie popadał w histerię, ale analizował i wyciągał wnioski.

Może z zaklęciem tarczy było coś nie tak? W końcu zostało stworzone w nietypowych warunkach, samorzutnie i niewerbalnie. A jeśli nie chodzi tylko o zwykłą tarczę, odbijającą obcą klątwę, ale o coś głębszego. Jakiś inny rodzaj magicznej więzi?

_Pogratulować_, wściekł się na samego siebie, _nawet nie wiem, jakim zaklęciem związałem się permanentnie z tym idiotą._ Wiele wskazywało, że jeśli nie przedsięweźmie jakichś działań, to szybko się uwolni od tego upierdliwego połączenia, bo tamten geniusz najwyraźniej już znajdował się na granicy życia i śmierci.

Severus wypadł ze swojej pracowni do kuchni, gdzie zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami rezydowała jasnowłosa luba Blacka, potencjalne źródło informacji.

- Austen, gdzie jest Syriusz? – zapytał od progu głosem, który zapewne ją przestraszył, ale nie było co udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

- Nie wiem, robi coś dla Zakonu, a z tego jednego mi się nie spowiada – wyjaśniła powoli, uważnie go obserwując. – Snape, co się dzieje?

- Fiuukaj do Lupina i Pottera, mają pięć minut na ustalenie lokalizacji Syriusza. Nie wiem, co się dzieje, ale nie jest dobrze.

* * *

Wszystko na pozór wydawało się w porządku, dopóki nie przekroczył furtki i nie sięgnął do klamki drzwi wejściowych. Były uchylone. Wtedy też zdał sobie sprawę z braku zaklęć ochronnych, które powinien wyczuć dookoła domu. W sytuacji, kiedy był sam, miał obowiązek natychmiast wysłać wiadomość do Zakonu, nie miał jednak pewności, że istnieje potrzeba stawiać ludzi na nogi, bo może zwyczajnie durny Thomas Hawkins olał środki bezpieczeństwa i wyszedł na chwilę po gazetę. W takim razie tego idiotę czekał jedynie poważny opieprz i do tego nie był potrzebny Moody ani Dumbledore, bo Black doskonale potrafił się wczuć w rolę, po dwóch latach przyswajania kwiecistego języka Seva.

Pchnął drzwi, a te ustąpiły ze skrzypieniem, ukazując spory korytarz, połączony z salonem i zakończony schodami na piętro. Nie odważył się zawołać gospodarza po imieniu, zamiast tego rzucił niewerbalnie Homenum revelio i wyczuł pojedynczą ludzką obecność na wyższej kondygnacji, po rozkładzie domu zapewne w sypialni. Odetchnął z ulgą, szykując w myślach wiązankę, którą poczęstuje tego zidiociałego lekkoducha i bez ceregieli kopnął drzwi, stojące mu na drodze.

Nawet nie zorientował się dokładnie, z której strony uderzył w niego czar petryfikujący.

Nie walnął jednak jak kłoda o podłogę, bo inne zaklęcie utrzymało go w pionie. Usłyszał odgłos uderzającej o podłogę cedrowej różdżki, do której dołączyła torba z przesyłką dla zapewne już świętej pamięci Hawkinsa. Był sparaliżowany w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu, najgorsze wydało się jednak to, że pozostał świadomy, nie mogąc nawet odwrócić wzroku od ściany przed sobą, nie z powodu zaklęcia, a głębokiego szoku.

Sypialnię pierwotnie pokrywała tapeta w stonowanych pomarańczach i żółcieniach, a przynajmniej tak zgadywał na podstawie kawałka ściany w rogu pomieszczenia, oddzielonego parawanem i dlatego ocalonego przed dekoratorską inwencją młodej kobiety z różdżką, aktualnie stojącej na niskiej komodzie i z fascynacją przyglądającej się swojemu dziełu. Także Syriusz wgapiał się niemo w czerwone mazaje, układające się w ornamentalne wzory, pokrywające większość sufitu, sporą część podłogi i niemal w całości ściany oraz okno, wychodzące na ulicę.

Chłopak przez dłuższą chwilę szukał tą najmniej sparaliżowana częścią mózgu pojemnika z czerwoną farbą, ignorując oczywistość. Dopiero po dobrej minucie jego umysł przyswoił, że źródłem malarskiego uniesienia było starannie pocięte, niepodobne do ludzkiego ciała truchło Thomasa Hawkinsa, walające się obok komody, u stóp amatorskiej dekoratorki wnętrz. Natychmiast rozpoznał ją, chociaż stała do niego plecami. Tego głosu nie można było pomylić z żadnym innym.

- Zabrakło mi na sufit, a obiecałam temu szlamowatemu ścierwu, że pomaluję nim całe piętro. Masz niezwykłe wyczucie czasu, kuzynie.

Czarnowłosa piękność z gracją zeskoczyła z niewysokiego mebla, ochlapując wysokie buty kroplami krzepnącej już krwi. Jej równie czerwone usta rozciągnęły się w niemal radosnym uśmiechu i to było bardziej przerażające, niż cokolwiek innego, co do tej pory Syriusz zobaczył w tym domu.

Bellatrix Lestrange, z domu Black, nie można było nazwać w żadnym razie odrobinę szaloną. Ona była klinicznym przypadkiem psychopatki.

- Diffindo – wyszeptała, kierując różdżkę w stronę jego unieruchomionego ciała i chłopak poczuł, chociaż przecież nie miał władzy nad mięśniami i nerwami, jak jego prawe ramię kaleczy głębokie rozcięcie, niemal chirurgicznie precyzyjne, a po jego ręku ścieka strużka ciepłej krwi, skapując na podłogę i łącząc się z rdzawymi śladami dokonanego dwa kwadransy wcześniej morderstwa.

Do pierwszej rany po chwili musiały dołączyć kolejne, bo Bellatrix ponownie poruszyła różdżką, a w jej spojrzeniu, jako odpowiedź na zadawane cierpienie, pojawiła się euforia. Naprawdę nie miał prawa tego odczuwać, więc zapewne była to projekcja jego mózgu, jednak fantomowe ból wydawał się co najmniej tak silny, jakby był jak najbardziej rzeczywisty. Nie mógł się ruszyć, spiąć mięśni, przywołać chociażby grymasu na twarzy i to napawało go lękiem. Z drugiej strony jakaś jego część czerpała z tego masochistyczną przyjemność, bo ta psychopatka nie mogła dzięki temu zobaczyć, jak Syriusz skręcał się w agonii pod wpływem jej tortury. Miał nadzieję, że jego szare oczy nie odbijały śmiertelnego strachu, spowalniającego bicie serca.

Jedno było pewne – nigdy w życiu nie miał jeszcze tak przejebane.

W zupełnym oderwaniu od tego, co właśnie się działo, jakby z boku obserwował, jak Bellatrix lewitowała jego krew, której zapewne uzbierała się już pokaźna kałuża, by rozmazać ją na nieskalanej jeszcze jej artyzmem części sufitu. Niespodziewanie zamarła, z obrzydzeniem szpecącym nieskazitelną twarz, rozchlapując posokę na podłodze.

- Świętokradztwo – powiedziała w przestrzeń, nie wiedział, czy bardziej do niego, czy do siebie. – Krew Blacków, choćby i skażona słabością, nie będzie ozdabiać mugolskiej rudery.

Szarpnęła różdżką i czar pertyfikujący nagle puścił, a ciało chłopaka głucho upadło na mokrą, zakrwawioną posadzkę. Poczułby ulgę, gdyby nie fala bólu w pokaleczonym ramieniu, dotąd blokowanego szokiem i działaniem porażającego synapsy zaklęcia. Poza tymi szczegółami nie było mowy, żeby ta suka go puściła, a i on nie miał dość siły, aby wyjść stąd na własnych nogach.

Musiał intensywnie myśleć, w końcu był specem od zaimprowizowanych akcji. Nie miał jednak różdżki, a bez niej nie mógł się nawet deportować. Cholera, nie był w fizycznym stanie, by dokonać udanej teleportacji, nie rozszczepiając po drodze połowy swojego ciała.

- Syriuszu, to takie żenujące, nie uważasz? Jak można być takim idiotą, by wejść do domu ze złamanymi magicznymi zabezpieczeniami, wykopując drzwi? – zakpiła Lestrange. Tutaj musiał jej przyznać rację, był skończonym idiotą. – Coraz bardziej upewniam się, że jesteś jednak adoptowany.

- Ku mojej głębokiej rozpaczy, nie jestem. Też wolałem się upewnić – odpowiedział chrapliwym głosem, zamiast trzymać język za zębami. Zarobił za to masywnym obcasem w twarz.

Gorączkowo rozważał opcje, modląc się w duchu, by Bellatrix nic nie straciła przez ostatnie lata ze swojej gadatliwości, bo ta jej przypadłość kupiłaby mu trochę czasu, ale równie dobrze mogła gwarantować wszystkie nieprzyjemne ewentualności od głębokich ran ciętych, przez trwałe okaleczenie, po niekoniecznie bezbolesną śmierć. Mógł przeobrazić się w animagiczną formę i próbować zwiać, jednak zapewne szybko by go dorwała w tym stanie, a w czworonożnej postaci nie był władnym używać magii. Bez różdżki dałby radę rzucić kilka prostych zaklęć, ale nic trwale wyłączającego tę wariatkę z walki. Chyba, że wystarczyłoby ją rozproszyć na moment. Co jednak dałoby mu kilka sekund?

Rozejrzał się z poziomu podłogi po pokoju, nie znajdując żadnej potencjalnej broni. I jego wzrok zatrzymał się na torbie, którą ze sobą przytaszczył, aktualnie walającej się obok jego nóg. Pakunek był dla Hawkinsa i nie znał jego zawartości, ale co mógłby otrzymać od Zakonu zbieg na awaryjną ewentualność? Nie zwykłą wiadomość czy zapasową różdżkę, bo te zmieściłyby się w kopercie. Przesyłka nie była też szczególnie ciężka, nic w niej nie chlupało, ani nie usłyszał szczęku szkła, charakterystycznego dla fiolek z eliksirami.

Pozostawała ostatnia ewentualność, bo poza wymienionymi Zakon dostarczał jeszcze tylko jednego rodzaju zaopatrzenie, na wypadek konieczności szybkiej ewakuacji. Z niemal stuprocentowym prawdopodobieństwem obok jego stóp leżała przepustka do wydostania się stąd w cholerę. Oby w jednym kawałku.

- Jakie nasze małe Lwiątko dzisiaj małomówne. Spodziewałam się wojownika, a na podłodze zwija się przestraszone kocię. Dowód na to, że nie jesteś wart swojej magii.

Zignorował, usiłując skupić własną magiczną aurę bliżej serca, czego nauczył się, rzucając czary bezróżdżkowe. To miało szansę się udać, jeśli tylko upiorne babsko przesunie się nieco w lewo. Musiał ją sprowokować, by się ruszyła z miejsca i podniosła nogę, przydeptującą jego cedrową różdżkę.

- Bella, czy Rudolf cierpi na niedomaganie i potrzebujesz rozładować libido wyżywając się na ścianach cudzych sypialni i mężczyznach lepiej obdarzonych niż szacowny małżonek?

Przez sekundę obawiał się, że przegiął, dostrzegłszy niebezpieczny błysk w czarnych oczach.

Avada, jak nic.

Lestrange zrobiła w jego kierunku dwa szybkie kroki, unosząc różdżkę, nie cisnęła w niego jednak Niewybaczalnym, a przynajmniej nie tym, którego się spodziewał. Niewielka pociecha.

- Crucio.

_O kurwa, Syriusz, jesteś skończonym debilem_, przebiegło mu przez myśl, kiedy uderzyła go fala nieumiejscowionego bólu, obejmującego całe jego jestestwo. Nerwy pod skórą wydały się zwęglać jego tkanki od środka, promieniując aż do kości. W pierwszym odruchu wyprężył ciało, starając się osłonić zranioną rękę, ale już po kilku haustach powietrza, rozdzierających płuca, dał sobie spokój, zapominając o nic nie znaczących, krwawiących szramach na ramieniu. Nie mógł dłużej zaciskać zębów, chroniąc resztki godności, bo całe jego ciało było rozszarpaną raną. Usłyszał potępieńcze wrzaski i po dobrych dziesięciu sekundach dotarło do niego, że to on się tak wydziera. Nim kobieta skończyła, cofając różdżkę i pozwalając bezwładnie opaść mu na ziemię, zdążył ochrypnąć.

Bardzo powoli odzyskał jasność widzenia i mgliście uświadomił sobie, że rzucając się po podłodze, upadł na torbę, którą ze sobą przyniósł. Ostrożnie sięgnął do środka drżącymi dłońmi, przykrywając cenną zdobycz ciałem. Pozdzierane do krwi palce rozdarły papier, w który opatulony była nieregularnych kształtów przesyłka. Bał się dotknąć zawartości, bo nie wiedział, co go czeka po drugiej stronie. Nie mógł się stąd ruszyć nieuzbrojony.

- Uparłeś się nie odzywać, zamiast zabawiać damę konwersacją?

Lestrange wydawała się prawdziwie zawiedziona z tą jej miną niewinnie skrzywdzonego dziecka.

- Jesteś… obłąkana… – wyszeptał, ogniskując wzrok na fragmencie podłogi, gdzie ostatni raz widział swoją różdżkę.

- Jaki elokwentny. Jeszcze jedna runda i ładnie przeprosisz – syknęła, ponownie podnosząc w jego stronę rękę. – Cru…

- Accio, różdżka!

Bellatrix nie dokończyła, ukontentowana pierwszym przejawem oporu. Obróciła głowę i uchwyciła wzrokiem tor lotu wezwanego przedmiotu. Nie wyglądała na szczególnie przejętą, jakby traktując wybieg Syriusza jako urozmaicenie zabawy.

- Pieprzona wariatka – rzucił jej w twarz i zacisnął dłoń, ukrytą we wnętrzu torby, na świstokliku, który – ironicznie – okazał się być gumową kaczuszką.

Bellatrix ruszyła z mordem w oczach do przodu, ale nim go dopadła, świat zawirował, a Syriusz poczuł szarpnięcie i oderwał się od śliskiej podłogi, by po chwili upaść z kaczuchą w dłoni w zaspę na jakiejś pieprzonej polanie, w środku zamarzniętej głuszy.

Los go nienawidził.

Poderwał się z ośnieżonej ziemi, na tyle jednak gwałtownie, że zamiast spróbować stanąć na nogach zgiął się wpół i zwymiotował, odrobinę zdziwiony, że nie zrobił tego na widok pokrwawionych ścian albo bezpośrednio po Cruciatusie. Zastrzyk adrenaliny, dzięki któremu jakoś się trzymał, nagle puścił, zwalając go z nóg w śnieg, powoli zabarwiający się na malinowo.

Cudownie, nawet jeśli się nie wykrwawi, to za kilka godzin wychłodzi się na śmierć. O ile nie zeżrą go wilki albo niedźwiedzie. W jego obecnym stanie teleportacja zakończy się rozszczepieniem, nie ma mowy o stworzeniu świstoklika, bo ledwo trzyma w dłoni różdżkę. Jego największym dylematem było teraz: czy użyć zaklęć leczących, by zatamować upływ krwi, czy może ogrzewających, aby nie umrzeć z wychłodzenia. Zmieniał zdanie co kilka minut przez pół godziny, zanim zdecydował spróbować się z grubsza zaleczyć, co stanowiło nie lada wyzwanie, bo zesztywniałe palce nie były już władne utrzymać różdżki. Po zmianie położenia słońca na nieboskłonie uświadomił sobie, że co chwila tracił przytomność i nawet w chwilowych przebłyskach świadomości pozostawał w stanie otępienia.

Naprawdę sprawy miały się niezaciekawie.

Jeśli myślał, że to był jeden z najgorszych dni jego życia, zweryfikował swój pogląd jakąś godzinę później, przyznając mu zdecydowanie pierwsze miejsce, kiedy poczuł wibracje wokół kamienia, osadzonego w pierścieniu, który zaklął dla niego James przed zeszłą Gwiazdką. Wcześniej nie miał wątpliwej przyjemności przetestować właściwości artefaktu, sygnalizującego stan bliski śmiertelnemu wyczerpaniu magicznemu jednego z dwóch pozostałych posiadaczy podobnej biżuterii. Wpadł w panikę, analizując sytuację.

Nie wiedział, czy w niebezpieczeństwie był James, czy może Remus, a sprawdzić mógł to, używając pierścienia jako świstoklika. Wystarczyło go zdjąć i ponownie założyć, by znaleźć się w promieniu kilku metrów od zagrożonego przyjaciela. Tyle, że sam był w gównianym stanie, by cokolwiek pomóc. Nie mógł nic…

Idiota. Pierścień był świstoklikiem! Gdziekolwiek by nie trafił, tutaj za kwadrans czy dwa, o ile wcześniej nie dorwie go jakiś grubszy zwierz, będzie trupem. Naprawdę nie mogło być gorzej. A poza tym pierścieni było trzy, tak jak ich właścicieli. Ten trzeci, którykolwiek by to nie był, wyciągnie z tego pozostałą dwójkę.

Niewiele się zastanawiając, skostniałymi z zimna palcami zsunął pierścień i odetchnął głębiej, by poczuć w płucach otrzeźwiające, mroźne powietrze, po czym ponownie nałożył magiczny artefakt na właściwy palec.

I znów oderwał się od – tym razem zmarzniętej – ziemi, by po chwili z łoskotem i jękiem walnąć w polakierowaną podłogę.

* * *

- Vitalia, nie rozumiem. Co niby ma być z Syriuszem? Musisz wiedzieć, że nie mogę ci podać adresu, pod którym…

Severusowi powoli zaczynały puszczać nerwy i przysunął się bliżej kominka.

- Lupin, w dupie mam adres domu, jego mieszkańców i resztę szanownego Zakonu. Masz znaleźć Syriusza i upewnić się, że nie jest sztywny. Coś mam powtórzyć drukowanymi?

- Snape? – padło z zielonkawych płomieni innym głosem. – Dobra, odezwę się za chwilę.

To była bardzo długa chwila, niezwykle długie kilkanaście minut. Wreszcie płomienie ponownie buchnęły, ale tym razem w palenisku nie ukazała się niczyja twarz, za to z kominka wypadło dwóch osiemnastolatków, którym daleko było do spokoju.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, u licha, że coś się dzieje? – napadł na Severusa Potter, z mocno trąconym nerwem.

- Po pierwsze, nie twój interes. Po drugie, nie będziesz na mnie darł japy, brudząc sadzą mój dywan. A po trzecie, co się konkretnie dzieje? Znalazłeś go?

- Dostałem od McGonagall adres i aportowałem się w sypialni wymazanej od podłogi po sufit w krwawe wzory, wszystko aż się lepi, na podłodze pocięte zwłoki, ani żywej duszy – referował, a Severus stanął bliżej okna, żeby mroźne powietrze trochę go otrzeźwiło, bo w tym momencie miał potrzebę opróżnić żołądek z resztek śniadania. – Znalazłem ledwo wyczuwalne ślady magii Łapy, jego pustą szkolną torbę przy drzwiach i kałużę świeższej krwi, ale za cholerę nie wiem, co to wszystko znaczy.

- Czyli… zwiał im albo go zgarnęli – odkrywczo podsumował Lupin. – Tylko jakoś nie mam pomysłów, gdzie on może być.

- Nie musimy wiedzieć, gdzie konkretnie się znajduje, żeby do niego dotrzeć – zrewidował Severus, coś sobie przypominając. – Skąd wiedzieliście ostatnio, w Hogsmeade, że z Syriuszem coś się dzieje i jakim cudem się aportowaliście we właściwym miejscu?

Potter z Lupinem wymienili znaczące spojrzenia i chwilę milczeli.

- Kurwa, zoblivate'ujcie mnie za kwadrans, jeśli to poprawi wasze samopoczucie. Chodzi o to, czy można to z aportacją powtórzyć.

- To nie była zwykła teleportacja i nie można, nie w tym przypadku – zanegował Potter. – To zaklęcie runiczne, pierścienie wzajemnie odpowiadają na swoją magię i reagują, jeśli któryś z nas nagle zaczyna ją tracić. Teraz nie reagują, więc Łapa nie ma problemu z odpływem swojej magii. Jeśli nie może z niej korzystać, to z powodu fizycznych obrażeń. Nie dotrzemy do niego w ten sposób.

- Świstoklik – wyszeptała nagle Vitalia, dotąd milcząco przysłuchująca się burzy mózgów. Poderwała się z miejsca i zaczęła chodzić po pokoju. – Syriusz miał dostarczyć przesyłkę, ale torba była pusta. Gdyby chodziło o lecznicze eliksiry czy coś w tym rodzaju, śmierciożercy by tego nie ukradli, wychodząc. Przesyłką był awaryjny świstoklik, a Syriusz wpadł by na to szybciej, niż my. Użyłby go, żeby zwiać, jeśli trafił na silniejszego przeciwnika. Musimy szybko ustalić, jak skonfigurowany był świstoklik, bo krew w tej sypialni może oznaczać, że on jest naprawdę ranny i dlatego nie może się samodzielnie teleportować.

- Niegłupie, Vitalia – z uznaniem stwierdził Potter i szybko przemierzył pomieszczenie. – Idziesz? – zawołał na wilkołaka, ładując się do kominka.

- Moment, coś mi jeszcze chodzi po głowie. A gdybyśmy ściągnęli go tutaj?

Teraz Severus nie nadążał.

- Jak to _ściągnęli tutaj_?

- Lunatyku, nie da rady. – Potter ostudził entuzjazm kolegi. – Łapa mógłby wykorzystać pierścień tylko wtedy, gdyby któryś z nas dwóch zaczął tracić magię.

- Do czego? – dopytał Snape, ale szybko jego tok rozumowania wskoczył na właściwe tory. – Chyba nie powiecie mi, że pierścienie są świstoklikami. Kurwa, nie można było od razu?

- Cholera, ile razy można… – zirytowanym głosem zaczął Potter. – Pierścień działa jako świstoklik pod warunkiem zaistnienia okoliczności, o których była już mowa. Bez tego to tylko kawałek biżuterii.

Czarne oczy patrzyły w przestrzeń, a i cała reszta Severusa miała ględzenie tego padalca gdzieś. Wpadł na pomysł i to lepszy, niż ten z ustalaniem współrzędnych przeniesienia dla świstoklika z przesyłki. Jego sposób był przede wszystkim szybszy w realizacji, bo już stracili dobrą godzinę na bieganie po kominkach i debaty akademickie.

- Potter z Austen idą tropem świstoklika z przesyłki. Lupin zostaje, mam pewien pomysł – zadecydował Snape i olał towarzystwo, schodząc do pracowni.

Kiedy wrócił po minucie, miał przy sobie fiolkę z błękitną cieczą i zastał w pokoju gościnnym tylko wilkołaka.

- Eliksir Regulusa? – Pytanie zabrzmiało, jakby Lupin i tak znał odpowiedź. Severus przytaknął w milczeniu. – Snape, lepiej się nie nastawiaj. Żeby plan zadziałał, Syriusz musi sam użyć pierścienia. Nie mamy pewności, że w ogóle będzie myślał przytomnie – zastrzegł wilkołak, sięgając po szklaną fiolkę. – Coś powinienem wiedzieć?

- Mikstura jest uaktywniana użyciem dowolnego zaklęcia. Sześć do ośmiu dni bez różdżki, kilkanaście godzin do doby bez wyczuwania magii. Nic fajnego, ale przejściowe. Przetestowałem.

Tamten trochę sztywno skinął głową i przełknął odmierzoną dawkę. Następnie poszło już z górki, chociaż mina pechowca, który robił za wabika, wiele mówiła o jego aktualnym stanie psychicznym, zdecydowanie nie do pozazdroszczenia. Minęło dobre dziesięć minut od łyknięcia przez Lupina eliksiru, a potem jego uaktywnienia i Severus zaczął mieć niewesołe myśli. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem niepotrzebnie wymusił na wilkołaku tydzień charłactwa, bo najwyraźniej plan nie wypalił.

I wtedy na środku salonu z impetem uderzył o podłogę unurzany w skrzepłej już krwi – Severus bardzo miał nadzieję, że nie swojej – wyraźnie wyczerpany fizycznie, wykrwawiony i poważnie poraniony Syriusz.

Lupin rzucił się w jego kierunku i ostrożnie obrócił go na plecy, starając się nie urazić mocno pokaleczonego prawego ramienia. Z miejsca zabrał się do rzucania czarów leczniczych. Chociaż sam Severus nie ruszył się o centymetr, stojąc kilka kroków za plecami pozostałej dwójki, gorączkowo szukał wzrokiem szarości tęczówek.

- Syriusz?

W reakcji na wezwanie po imieniu ranny załapał kontakt z otoczeniem, rozpoznając głos Lupina i otworzył na chwilę oczy. Natychmiast, choć wciąż nieco nieprzytomnie, odnalazł wzrokiem onyksowe spojrzenie i wyszczerzył się jak kretyn.

- Chłopaki, wiszę wam skrzynkę Ogden's Old – wyszeptały jego usta, wskazując na wyraźne osłabienie. – A teraz dotaszczcie mnie do łazienki, bo jeśli zaraz nie zmyję z siebie resztek Hawkinsa, to się porzygam, a jestem przywiązany do tego dywanu i chcę zachować resztki godności.

* * *

Przez kolejnych kilka godzin na zmianę tracił i odzyskiwał przytomność, ledwie rejestrując, jak Lunatyk zmył z niego ohydnie cuchnącą krew i zainstalował go w łóżku, co chwila rzucając na zmianę zaklęcia diagnozujące i ogrzewające. Gdzieś mignął mu Sev, aplikujący regenerujące eliksiry, jak zorientował się po cierpkim posmaku wiggenowej kory i ziół. Był z tego stanu otumanienia względnie zadowolony, bo przynajmniej nie czuł przez większość czasu bólu każdej komórki swojego ciała. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nawet po serii leczniczych mikstur i zaklęć nadal będzie obolały przez kilka dni, ale to była naprawdę niska cena.

Powinien stamtąd nie wrócić, gdyby przyjaciele nie uparli się z desperacją ściągnąć go z powrotem.

Z grubsza zorientował się sam w ogólnym planie, mającym na celu ratowanie jego tyłka, jedynym brakującym elementem było to, skąd reszta wiedziała, że sprawy odrobinę wymknęły mu się spod kontroli. Kilka godzin po trafieniu na Ealing Road, w przebłysku świadomości, zdał sobie sprawę z obecności w pobliżu Vitalii oraz Jamesa i wymusił odrobinę szczegółów, które niewiele mu rozjaśniły. To nie Zakon Feniksa rzucił mu się na ratunek, jakkolwiek Rogacz zapewne nie przebierał w środkach, robiąc wszystko, co było możliwe, aby uzyskać pomoc.

Wreszcie dowiedział się, że Lupin złamał kilka zasad i obraził paru szacownych czarodziejów starszego pokolenia, żeby dowiedzieć się od ręki, jakie było zadanie Syriusza i dzięki temu Potter szybko aportował się do sypialni Thomasa Hawkinsa, gdzie zapewne przeżył nie taki znów mały szok. Nawet, kiedy Vitalia rozgryzła kwestię awaryjnej ucieczki kuriera, ekipa ratunkowa była w czarnej dupie, bo łańcuch dowodzenia walnął się jego przyjaciołom kłodą pod nogi, uniemożliwiając dotarcie do osoby, która przygotowała świstoklik. Kiedy szantażem i groźbą Rogacz wymusił kontakt z jego wytwórcą, okazało się, że i tak kto inny zna konkretną lokalizację, do której odsyłało zaklęcie Portusa, a tożsamość rzeczonego chroni… zaklęcie Fideliusa. Pół doby zajęło Vitalii i Jamesowi poruszanie się po omacku i bieganie po kominkach, by ostatecznie trafić na mur nie do przejścia. Rzeczywiście, zabezpieczenia Zakonu były niemal doskonałe w swej konspiratorskości, problem polegał na tym, że nie wiadomo co chroniły, skoro uniemożliwiały udzielenie pomocy osobie, dla której zostały stworzone.

Pominąć należało już milczeniem fakt, że Bellatrix ewidentnie czekała na kuriera, jakby się go spodziewając. Wszystkie te idealne zabezpieczenia nie dość, że nie uchroniły Hawkinsa, to prawie wysłały do piachu także Syriusza, bo Zakon nie dysponował wiarygodnymi informacjami.

Czysta paranoja.

Potrzebował porozmawiać z Sevem, ale ten w zasadzie się nie pojawiał, widocznie siedząc godzinami w pracowni. W końcu, następnego dnia, on sam zwlekł się z łóżka, korzystając z okoliczności, że Vitalia akurat nie warowała przy drzwiach i zdecydował uzupełnić luki z wczorajszego dnia u kompetentnego źródła. Udało mu się nawet nie spaść ze schodów i potknął się dopiero w progu niszy mistrza eliksirów, zataczając się na szafkę pod ścianą.

- Jeśli forma już dopisuje, to może sobie zapolujesz na jakiegoś śmierciożercę, geniuszu? – warknął na jego widok Snape, wywołując w szarych oczach rozbawienie.

Syriusz bardzo potrzebował, żeby ktoś go zwyczajnie zjechał za głupotę, a nie tylko się nad nim trząsł, jak reszta ferajny, patrząca na Blacka z wkurzającym zaniepokojeniem, jakby wymagał specjalnej troski. Potrzebował opieprzu, a nie chuchania. To, że wszystko już było dobrze nie zmieniało faktu, iż pozostawał idiotą.

I akurat w tej chwili Opatrzność zdecydowała udowodnić mu, że jak zwykle nie miał racji.

Ciałem chłopaka nagle wstrząsnęły dreszcze i nogi się pod nim ugięły. Runąłby na kamienną posadzkę, gdyby Sev nie asekurował go z bardzo nietypową dla siebie delikatnością, układając na podłodze. Drgawki nie ustały przez dobrych kilka minut, przejmując władzę nad jego mięśniami i ścięgnami. Nie był to rodzaj bólu, jaki odczuwał, wijąc się pod Cruciatusem Bellatrix, ale jakby jego odległe echo.

Zawładnęło nim przerażenie, ale stopniowo odpłynęło, wraz z zanikaniem dziwnej reakcji organizmu.

- Co to było? – zapytał głucho Snape.

- Nie wiem. Myślę, że to po Cruciatusie, którym mnie poczęstowała kuzynka Bella. Nie miałeś okazji poznać? Cudowna kobieta – objaśnił przesadnie lekko, unosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Odruchowo podniósł wzrok i zszokowało go głęboko to, co znalazł w onyksowych oczach, przypatrujących się intensywnie.

Już to kiedyś widział, dwa lata temu, po napiętnowaniu Lily przez Regulusa. Absolutna, niepohamowana determinacja.

- Sev?

Ten nie zareagował od razu, jakby zatopiony we własnych myślach. Nieobecny i trochę nieswój. Black nie potrafił wyjaśnić dlaczego, ale wiedział, że coś się w chłopaku przed nim zmieniło i niekoniecznie mu się to podobało. Poczuł na plecach zupełnie innego rodzaju dreszcze.

- To była wtórna reakcja organizmu, raczej jednorazowa. Objawy będą się nasilać i kumulować, jeśli znowu dasz się tak urządzić, więc radziłbym chodzić bezpieczniejszymi ulicami – stwierdził wreszcie Snape rzeczowo głosem znawcy i odwrócił się w stronę blatu. – Opierając się na doświadczeniach z twoją mądrością życiową, popracuję nad jakimś eliksirem zaradczym, na wszelki wypadek.

- Skąd wiedziałeś? Postawiłeś resztę na nogi, jak się zdążyłem zorientować, ale skąd…?

- Nie wiem. Przeczucie – uciął krótko. – A teraz wypad z mojej podłogi. Jeśli zdecydujesz znów krwawić, ufajdasz mi płytki.

- Dzięki, Sev – wyszeptał nieskładnie, podnosząc się chwiejnie, ale zanim stanął na nogach, silne ramiona ponownie go powaliły na glebę.

- Ty mi, kurwa, nie dziękuj, tylko używaj mózgu i nie daj się zabić, pieprzony idioto!

Wybuch chłopaka był na pewno niespodziewany, ale nie dobór słów wstrząsnął Syriuszem, a ładunek emocjonalny, który przyjaciel z pasją z siebie uwolnił, rzucając się na niego w napadzie złości. Było w tym, o dziwo, całe mnóstwo szorstkiej troski, lęku i głębokiego przejęcia. Przesuwając wzrokiem po lekko dygoczącej twarzy, tak rzadko nieobleczonej w maskę, Black z trudem wytrzymał ostre jak stal spojrzenie czarnych oczu i miał ochotę zapaść się w siebie pod wpływem tej tortury, byle nigdy więcej już nie oglądać przyjaciela takim, jak teraz.

I nagle wiedział. Sev w jakiś sposób, zupełnie niewytłumaczalny, wyczuł dzięki ich magicznej więzi, że Syriusz wtedy umierał. To teraz mówiły czarne jak węgiel, bezdenne źrenice i okalające je onyksowe tęczówki, nie odbijające żadnych błysków, ale jakby przymatowione. W końcu opuścił wzrok, nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć na chłopaka, pochylonego nad nim. Było w tym za dużo... wszystkiego.

Nic, co dałoby się ubrać w słowa.

* * *

_Od zawsze sympatyzuję z zastępem bardziej mrocznych bohaterów z uniwersum Pani Rowling i uwielbiam Ślizgonów (za ich podejście do życia, niekoniecznie personalnie), Bellatrix, Malfoyów (płci wszelakiej), Toma Riddle'a i Severusa (bo jakżeby inaczej). Syriusz też jest dla mnie postacią nieco pokrętną, co należy rozumieć jako komplement. Stąd należy się spodziewać powyższych person w dalszej fabule.  
_

* * *

_Komentarze wszelakie niezmiennie doceniam._

_Dzięki Zetsubou Hime za uwagi. Przyswojono z zamiarem stosowania w praktyce :)_

_Kwestia kontynuacji... "Just business" będzie miało 53 rozdziały. A po nim będzie ciąg dalszy, pod innym tytułem. Żeby już NIKT nie miał wątpliwości ;)_


	52. Crossroads

Tydzień przedświąteczny przebiegł dość spokojnie, a to za sprawą przezorności ludzkiej, która kazała wszystkim zaszyć się głęboko, by możliwie bezwypadkowo przetrwać Boże Narodzenie, nie odrywając przy tym innych od raczenia się piernikami w cieniu rozświetlonych choinek.

Po dogłębnej analizie sytuacji z początku grudnia, zdecydowali z Vitalią wejść do Zakonu dwiema nogami. Gorzej już i tak być nie mogło, a jeśli mocniej się zaangażują, to przynajmniej będą mieli szerszy dostęp do informacji i większą szansę na traktowanie ich poważnie. To nie był rodzaj wojny, w którym szanowano cywili, ale dla Syriusza przestało się liczyć tylko samo przetrwanie.

Mała sesja tortur z ręki Bellatrix pomogła mu zrozumieć, a może bardziej przypomniała, dlaczego nie mógł po prostu zdecydować się na przeczekanie. Tu nie chodziło o jakiś konflikt interesów między stronami, po zakończeniu którego wszystko mogłoby wrócić do normy. Jeśli Lord Voldemort i jego poplecznicy podporządkują sobie czarodziejski świat, to nie będzie do czego wracać. Prawo do magii stracą czarodzieje mugolskiego i mieszanego pochodzenia, ale zmieni się też samo jej pojmowanie. Cruciatus, który wypalał przez zaledwie chwilę każdą komórkę jego ciała, pozostawiając nie tylko fizyczne ślady, nie był w żadnym razie emanacją czystej magicznej mocy, ale jej wypaczeniem. Voldemort kaleczył magię, sięgając do jej zakazanych form i przekraczając wszelkie granice. Zwyczajnie nie wolno było pozwolić mu sięgnąć jeszcze dalej, by nie wywołał nieodwracalnych zmian, odciskających piętno na świecie. Wtedy, nawet po wygranej przez Jasną Stronę wojnie, naprawdę nie byłoby do czego wracać.

Wiedział, że Sev ma nieco inny pogląd w tej kwestii i był w stanie to zaakceptować, chociaż widział również, że sam podobnej akceptacji się nie doczeka. To nie była jednak sprawa pod dyskusję, bo każdy z nich miał prawo do decydowania o własnym życiu. Z tego powodu Syriusz zdecydował przeciwdziałać, na ile był w stanie. Jego ślizgoński przyjaciel na razie nie robił nic, ale nieuniknionym wydawało się obranie przez niego jakiejś strategii, bo nie można było nie zauważyć, jak się od tygodni ciskał z powodu swojej bezczynności. Black wiedział, że prędzej czy później Snape się przełamie i bezapelacyjnie wkurwiony, nawet wbrew własnym poglądom, dołączy do ich wesołej ekipy. W końcu nie raz już robił to, co musiał i czego wymagały okoliczności, niekoniecznie z tego powodu przeszczęśliwy. Nigdy nie potrafił pozostać zupełnie biernym.

Syriusz z niejaką melancholią wspominał współpracę z Sevem w Hogwarcie – tę pozaeliksirową. Chciał, by jego przyjaciel znów był jego partnerem i z tego powodu nie odważył się mu jeszcze powiedzieć o ślubie Jamesa i Lily. Zakładał na początku, że sama młoda żona jakoś tę sprawę załatwi. Z upływem tygodni stracił nadzieję i sam zaczął czuć się w obowiązku, ale z kolei nie chciał, by Sev wyładował się akurat na nim i znowu odciął, jak na wiosnę. Sytuacja odrobinę kojarzyła mu się z tą z szóstego roku, kiedy mydlił oczy Rogaczowi i dlatego miał nieprzyjemne uczucie, iż skończy się źle. Nie potrafił jednak zdobyć się na odwagę, aby wygarnąć Snape'owi prawdę, licząc, że jakoś samo wyjdzie w praniu.

Powinien wcześniej wziąć poprawkę na to, że Sev nie był Jamesem. W odróżnieniu od Pottera, jego ślizgoński przyjaciel nie wybaczał zdrad.

* * *

Kolejne tygodnie grudnia minęły bezwypadkowo, ale Severus, z gruntu pesymistycznie nastawiony, wieszczył ze wszystkich znaków na niebie i ziemi nadciągające nieszczęście.

Zdawał sobie zawsze sprawę ze swoich osobistych paranoicznych skłonności, dotąd jednak niemal chorobliwa skrupulatność i psychiczny przymus snucia hipotetycznych planów na tysiąc ewentualności zazwyczaj okazywały się pomocne w unikaniu niepotrzebnego ryzyka. Może w obecnych czasach sytuację zaostrzyły polityczne nastroje, a może irytująco pokomplikowana sytuacja osobista Severusa, w każdym razie ostrożność wyewoluowała w manie. Te z kolei zaczęły irytować jego samego, doprowadzając do białej gorączki. Pięć razy dziennie sprawdzał wszystkie osłony wokół domu, zmusił Syriusza do skombinowania awaryjnego świstoklika, coraz poważniej zastanawiał się nad zaklęciem Fideliusa i nawet w czasie warzenia eliksirów dostawał kręćka, kilkakrotnie upewniając się co do temperatury kociołka albo testując każdą fiolkę gotowego produktu z osobna.

Musiał coś z tym zrobić, bo zaczynał sam sobie działać na nerwy.

Zaczęło się oczywiście po akcji z Syriuszem i Bellatrix Lestrange na początku miesiąca. Było blisko, ale przecież jeszcze w szkole, nie raz i nie dwa, pakowali się na własne życzenie w nie mniejszy syf i kilkakrotnie naprawdę mogło się skończyć na trupach. Różnica polegała na tym, że w przeszłości Snape nigdy nie odpuszczał i reagował. Nawet, jeśli sam nie wychodził przez lata z inicjatywą, to nie pozostawiał spraw niedokończonymi. Nawet z Averym nie potrafił odpuścić, chociaż z jego własnej perspektywy wiele to nie znaczyło i właściwie chodziło tylko o zasadę. Nie olał Owutemów, mogąc się teraz poszczycić trzema P i dwoma W, które nie były mu do niczego potrzebne, poza jego własnym samospełnieniem.

Severus nie potrafił zwyczajnie nie robić nic z problemami, które napotykał na swojej drodze. A przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie stał w miejscu. Z własnowolnego wyboru. Sytuację pogarszał fakt, że w swojej decyzji był osamotniony.

Spodziewał się, że Syriusz zechce odreagować bolesny incydent, po którym zbierał się przez tydzień z hakiem, ale zakładał, iż Austen będzie miała dość determinacji, by zmusić go do sięgnięcia do ślizgońskiego instynktu przetrwania. Srodze się pomylił, bo dziewczyna bez protestów dołączyła do krucjaty przeciw siłom zła. Od tygodni nie widział się z Lily, ale zważywszy na entuzjazm Pottera i Lupina, rudowłosa nie byłaby sobą, gdyby trzymała się z boku.

Ludzie, którymi się Severus otaczał, byli samobójcami, a on nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

Miałby gdzieś ich brak elementarnego szacunku do życia, gdyby w tej ekipie nie znajdowały się osoby, na utrzymaniu przy życiu których w jakimś stopniu mu zależało. W tym ta jedna, bez której utrzymywanie się przy życiu samemu nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Z czystego egoizmu nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zostawienie spraw ich biegowi.

Z obserwacji wyciągnął średnio odkrywczy wniosek, że zbliżenie się do Zakonu Feniksa gwarantowało kwaterę na cmentarzu. Gra warta świeczki, jeśli to cokolwiek jeszcze by zmieniało w szerszej perspektywie, jednak ci idioci byli klubem samobójców i ściągali nieszczęścia na wszystkich wokół, jakby odpalali flary w kierunku śmierciożerców, masochistycznie dostarczając im rozrywki. Zakon nie walczył, nie chronił i nie zapewniał bezpieczeństwa, ale przyciągał śmierć. Struktura dowodzenia, o której miał nikłe pojęcie, straszyła dziurami. System ostrzegania nie istniał, bo wpadanie z pomocą do domów pełnych świeżych trupów raczej pod tę definicję nie podchodziło. Siatka wywiadowcza wprowadzała dezinformację i rozprzestrzeniała panikę, a głęboka konspiracja uniemożliwiała odpowiednio szybkie reagowanie oraz prowadziła do ślepych zaułków, jak w przypadku Syriusza i sprawy Hawkinsa. To już nie była kwestia równej walki z myślą o zwycięstwie. Zakon nie potrafił się nawet bronić, podczas gdy entuzjaści Voldemorta mieli wtyki w Ministerstwie i młodą gwardię, szkolącą się w Hogwarcie, by zasilić szeregi rasistowskiej armii.

Severus pierwszy raz nie wiedział, z której strony coś takiego ugryźć. Jedno było pewne – nie mógł stać z boku, choćby z troski o swoje zdrowie psychiczne. Nie zamierzał się też w to szaleństwo wkręcić na nieswoich zasadach. Sprawa wymagała podejścia nieszablonowego, ale nie był do końca pewien, jak daleko miałaby ta nieszablonowość sięgać.

Rozproszony głuchym uderzeniem czegoś ciężkiego o podłogę piętro wyżej, upuścił na blat słoik ze sproszkowanym asfodelusem. Zapewne Black znów przewrócił choinkę albo jakieś krzesło, nie pierwszy raz tego ranka. Severus przeklął szpetnie w przestrzeń, biorąc się za ratowanie drogocennego składnika, na który podaż ostatnimi czasy drastycznie spadła, jak zresztą na wiele innych, które kilka miesięcy temu można było dostać od ręki na każdym rogu Pokątnej. Deficyt magicznych ingrediencji był kolejną oznaką, że idzie ku gorszemu. Zgarnął do słoja, ile się dało i ostrożnie odstawił go na półkę, wściekły na siebie samego, że stał się tak nerwowy i nadpobudliwy. Nabuzowany pokonał schody i szarpnął za klamkę, chcąc jak najszybciej rozładować wkurw na typowanym winowajcy, odpowiedzialnym za jeszcze silniejsze pogorszenie severusowego nastroju, ale zatrzymał się w progu salonu. W środku zastał kogoś, kogo się tu zupełnie nie spodziewał.

Stanął jak wryty.

* * *

Syriusz podziwiał rozpościerający się przed jego oczami widok silnie pobudzających wyobraźnię, zgrabnych pośladków, opiętych dopasowanymi jeansami. Nie mógł się wprost doczekać, by rozpakować swój gwiazdkowy prezent ze zbędnych ciuchów i przenieść świętowanie do sypialni. Pechowo, nie dochodziło jeszcze południe, przed wieczorem czekała ich towarzyska wizyta u Jamesa i Lily, a choinka, przy której gimnastykowała się Vitalia, wymagała wciąż sporo uwagi.

- Przestań się gapić na mój tyłek i zawieś wreszcie te girlandy – padło rozkazującym tonem, który tak uwielbiał. Ręka złotowłosej wskazała pustą przestrzeń nad kominkiem.

- Jak każesz, moja pani. – Z przesadnym entuzjazmem poderwał się z dywanu, rezygnując tym samym z doskonałego punktu obserwacyjnego i wspiął się na krzesło, by umieścić pod sufitem świąteczne dekoracje.

Odwrócił się po pudło z rzeczonymi girlandami i z lubieżnym uśmiechem zlustrował zawartość głębokiego dekoltu swojej dziewczyny, doskonale prezentującego się z góry. Już miał rzucić odpowiednio perwersyjny komentarz, kiedy w kominku za jego plecami buchnęły zielonkawe płomienie. Zanim zdążył zareagować, z paleniska wypadło dwoje nieoczekiwanych gości i nie spodziewając się przeszkody na swojej drodze, powaliło Blacka wraz z krzesłem na podłogę, lądując na jego poturbowanym ciele.

- Ożeż… Puka się! – fuknął wkurzony w kierunku Jamesa, pomagającego zebrać się z ufajdanego sadzą dywanu swojej połowicy.

- Eee, sorry. Jakoś okoliczności pozwoliły mi zapomnieć o przyjętych normach dobrego wychowania – odpowiedział Potter bez wesołości.

- Nie byliśmy umówieni na osiemnastą u was? – upewnił się Syriusz na wszelki wypadek, bo nie raz i nie dwa zdarzało mu się już mylić daty spotkań, ku frustracji gospodarzy.

- Taa. Tak jakby to raczej nieaktualne – padło z kolei z ust Lily, wyraźnie wytrąconej z równowagi czymś więcej, niż tylko zaliczeniem na dzień dobry gleby.

- No to w takim razie zapraszam do kuchni, Lily. Nie jestem babeczkowo przygotowana na taką liczbę gości, ale do wieczora coś jeszcze da się zrobić – stwierdziła ze śmiechem Vitalia, rzucając fartuszek przyjaciółce.

- Rogaczu, co się dzieje? – zapytał Black, zaniepokojony brakiem weselszej reakcji gości na lekki ton pani domu. – Posiadówka u was nieaktualna?

- Tak jakby. Potrzebujemy się gdzieś przechować do jutra, zanim czegoś sobie nie zorganizujemy na dłużej, bo z naszego podmiejskiego domku z białym płotkiem prawdopodobnie nie został kamień na kamieniu – zreferował zapytany sztucznie radosnym tonem.

- Co?!

- Śmierciożercy też świętują, jak widać. Wpadli w gości. Zaszczyt nas kopnął, bo sam Czarny Pan się pofatygował. Zrobiło się trochę za głośno, więc postanowiliśmy opuścić imprezę i awaryjnie deportowaliśmy się do Dziurawego Kotła, a stamtąd fiuuknęliśmy tutaj. Puściłem sowę do rodziców, żeby się nie martwili, ale nie chcę im psuć świąt szczegółami. Naprawdę przepraszamy, że tak z marszu się wam zwaliliśmy na głowę…

- Nawet nie żartuj – zdołał wydusić z siebie Syriusz, opadając na fotel. Ze strachem przeniósł wzrok z Jamesa na Lily, jakby w nadziei, że to tylko głupi żart. Mina rudowłosej powiedziała mu, że daleko jej do wesołości.

- Ale… dlaczego akurat dziś i z taką pompą?

- W Dziurawym Kotle usłyszeliśmy, że od rana śmierciożercy szaleją, chodząc po domach ze świątecznymi życzeniami – zmęczonym głosem objaśniał Potter. – Dostali na nas cynk od jakiejś wtyki w Ministerstwie, tak mi się wydaje. Artur Weasley puścił nam wczoraj sowę z ostrzeżeniem, że ktoś ostro grzebał z Głównym Archiwum, ale jeszcze godzinę temu myśleliśmy, że jest przewrażliwiony.

- Więc to dlatego? Z powodu waszego… magicznego kontraktu? – dopytała pobladła Vitalia, siadając obok Syriusza.

- Szczerze mówiąc, nie myślałem, że to tak szybko wypłynie, ale i tak kiedyś musiało się wydać. Po prostu na jakiś czas się głębiej schowamy i przeczekamy. McGonagall zaproponowała Lily posadę asystentki transmutacji, bo z Hogwartu też zaczyna wiać kadra, jak Slughorn czy Velick choćby, ale tam nadal jest względnie bezpiecznie. Ja sobie i tutaj jakoś poradzę.

- James, chyba cię rozum opuścił – syknęła Lily, okładając swoją drugą połówkę po rozczochranym czerepie. – Którego z _nie opuszczę cię aż do śmierci_ nie zrozumiałeś?

- Nie przypominam sobie tej konkretnej frazy, skarbie. Tam było chyba coś o ostatnim oddechu, z tego, co mgliście pamiętam. Za mocno byłem skupiony na myślach o nocy poślubnej i bardziej formalne szczegóły mi umknęły.

- Merlinie, wyszłam za debila – z rezygnacją obwieściła obecnym pani Potter, załamując ręce na widok durnego uśmiechu na twarzy małżonka.

- Trudno się nie zgodzić – padło od progu zimnym, aksamitnym głosem. – Najszczersze kondolencje.

Cztery pary oczu odwróciły się w stronę drzwi, w głębi których – niezauważenie i widocznie dobrą już chwilę – stał oparty o framugę Sev. Zapadła głucha cisza i zanim ktoś odważył się ją przerwać, intruz odwrócił się i zniknął w czeluści korytarza.

* * *

Półświadomie dotarł do schodów i zataczając się upadł bezwładnie na kamienną podłogę pracowni. Z każdym desperackim oddechem czuł coraz silniejszy nacisk w klatce piersiowej, jakby coś w nim pękało. Umierało.

Daleko mu było do dziecięcej naiwności i wiedział, że kiedyś tak właśnie to się skończy, ale nie był gotowy. Jakby na coś takiego można się było odpowiednio przygotować. Siedział bezsilny na zimnej posadzce i wodził obłąkańczym spojrzeniem po kamiennych ścianach, masochistycznie skupiając wszystkie zmysły na delektowaniu się rozdzierającym go od środka bólem, bo poza nim nie był już zdolny do odczuwania czegokolwiek. Gdyby teraz to stracił, z pulsującą raną w duszy odeszłaby świadomość, że w ogóle żyje.

Lily naprawdę odeszła i nic nie mógł z tym zrobić.

I ta jedna, głupia myśl rozbawiła go, wywołując napad niepohamowanego, histerycznego śmiechu. Przecież nigdy tak naprawdę nie była jego i nie mógł się spodziewać, że kiedykolwiek będzie. Przyzwyczaił się do myśli, że musi się zadowolić samą świadomością jej istnienia gdzieś obok, najchętniej w pobliżu, ale to już byłoby zbyt daleko idące ustępstwo ze strony Losu. Otoczył się, budowaną przez lata, skorupą zimnego sukinsyna, która pozwoliłaby mu to teraz względnie bezboleśnie przetrwać. Ale musiał się napatoczyć Black i Pokój Życzeń, zasiewając cholerne ziarenko empatii i popychając Severusa do obalenia murów wokół tej czującej części siebie. W jakimś stopniu dając mu złudną nadzieję, że może być lepiej, niż zakładał czarny, severusowy scenariusz.

I wyszło nawet gorzej, niż w założeniu, bo teraz został sam, zdradzony. Syriusz wiedział, zapewne od tygodni, ale zdecydował utrzymywać przyjaciela w nieświadomości, szargając dwustronne zaufanie, do którego wypracowania potrzebowali dwóch lat. Milczał, bo tak było wygodniej. Zakon potrzebował efektywnego mistrza eliksirów, a nie złamanego depresją, bezproduktywnego desperata. Black perfidnie wykorzystał Snape'a. Gdyby naprawdę go znał, nigdy by mu tego nie zrobił.

Było i coś więcej, poza eks-przyjaźnią i pożałowania godnym złamanym sercem. To małżeństwo ściągało na Lily katastrofę także z powodu, dla którego dziś wylądowała bezdomna w pokoju gościnnym na Ealing Road. Przez tego skończonego, egoistycznego idiotę Pottera dziewczyna stała się naprawdę ścigana. Severus zupełnie nie rozumiał, w którym miejscu ten kretyński pomysł ze ślubem miał cokolwiek wspólnego z miłością i troską, a nie zwyczajnym zawłaszczeniem sobie prawa do czyjegoś życia i śmierci, z większym prawdopodobieństwem tego drugiego.

Wściekły z bezsilności cisnął w kierunku drzwi pierwszą rzecz, jaka mu się napatoczyła pod rękę i rzucony słój omal nie uszkodził poważnie Syriusza. Pechowo złość stępiła severusowe umiejętności bitewne, bo Gryfon uchylił się także przed ciosem, wyprowadzonym od dołu w kierunku szczęki intruza.

- Spierdalaj – syknął Ślizgon, ponownie opadając na kolana.

- Przepraszam – wymamrotał Syriusz, zatrzymując się pod ścianą w bezpiecznej odległości. – Uznałem… że to nie ja powinienem ci powiedzieć. Pomyliłem się.

- Uznałeś?! Kim ja, kurwa, jestem, że nie należała mi się odrobina szczerości? Przez tygodnie, miesiące?! – wściekł się, nie próbując nawet nad sobą panować. – Ale przecież nie należę do pieprzonego kółka wzajemnej adoracji, więc można mnie traktować jak ostatnie ścierwo. Użyteczne ścierwo, które czas od czasu uratuje komuś dupę, dostarczy tojadowej herbatki albo pozmywa gary. I chuj, w końcu jestem zimnym, wyzutym z uczuć, parszywym Ślizgonem.

- Przestań. Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to chodzi – zripostował Black już bez nutki niepewności. – Wiem, co czułem, kiedy trzymałem lepidolit. Po prostu myślałem, że sobie to poukładałeś. Kiedy zacząłeś używać Jasnej Magii wydawało mi się, że złapałeś równowagę i sobie… odpuściłeś.

- Odpuściłem? Tobie się wydaje, że ciskam się, bo zostałem… odrzucony? – Poderwał się z podłogi i naparł ciałem na Blacka, unieruchamiając go, przypartego do muru. Teraz nie musiał już podnosić głosu, by być usłyszanym. – Nic ci do mojego życia uczuciowego. Jesteś tak samo krótkowzroczny i egoistyczny jak ten uhahany imbecyl na górze. To małżeństwo jest katastrofą nie dlatego, że rani moje romantyczne uczucia. Ono sprowadzi na nią śmierć. Nie muszę jej mieć przy sobie na wyłączność, jak Potter, ale w odróżnieniu od niego chcę ją żywą. Bez niej mnie nie ma.

Źrenice, okalane szarymi tęczówkami, rozszerzyły się w szoku. Severus nieco ochłonął i odsunął się od drugiego chłopaka, odrobinę zażenowany swoim wybuchem.

- James nie jest skończonym idiotą i będzie ją chronił. Zakon będzie ich chronił – szepnął niewyraźnie Syriusz, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

- Właśnie, kurwa, widzę efekty. Zakon Feniksa błądzi we mgle i daje dupy na całej linii. Cała wasza ekipa aż się prosi o jakieś nieszczęście, jakby wam życie zbrzydło. A ja nie mogę sobie pozwolić na czekanie i modlenie się, by ona następnym razem nie miała mniej szczęścia.

- I co masz zamiar z tym zrobić? Warować pod jej drzwiami? Ogarnij się, Sev.

- Jeśli nie jestem w stanie trzymać jej z daleka od nieszczęść, to będę trzymał nieszczęścia z dala od niej.

- Co ci znowu do łba strzeliło? – Syriusz, nie kryjąc niepokoju, chwycił go za ramię, ale Snape wyrwał się i odepchnął go na ścianę.

- A chuj ci do tego. Skoro ty nie zdobyłeś się na szczerość, to ode mnie też jej nie dostaniesz. Z dniem dzisiejszym wracamy do relacji czysto biznesowych. A teraz wypad z mojej pracowni, Black.

* * *

Jeszcze dobrych kilka minut Syriusz stał pod zatrzaśniętymi mu przed nosem drzwiami, prowadzącymi do piwnicy. Bardzo powoli docierało do niego, że naprawdę schrzanił sprawę i bardzo trudno będzie to naprostować. A przecież wiedział, jak Sev reagował na wszystko, co było związane z Lily Evans. Poprawka – Lily Potter.

Niech to szlag.

Zdecydowanie nie podobało mu się to, co zobaczył w onyksowych oczach i miał już niemal pewność, że ich właściciel uroił sobie w głowie coś naprawdę głupiego. Jeśli chodziło o rudowłose fatum, Sev nie miał hamulców i w grę nie wchodziła żadna sztuka perswazji, zwłaszcza że Black został z wszelkiej aktywności przyjaciela wyłączony. Teraz nie miał nawet szansy dowiedzieć się, po jaki idiotyzm zdecydował sięgnąć Snape, bo że już coś wymyślił nie ulegało wątpliwości. Jakby bez tego ich życie wyglądało różowo.

Przybity wrócił do salonu, ale ten opustoszał. Jak się dowiedział od Vitalii, James i Lily skorzystali z gościny Remusa, nie chcąc wywoływać dodatkowych komplikacji, jak to ponoć ujęła zielonooka sprawczyni nieszczęść wszelakich. Do tej pory Syriusz jakoś nie potrafił zapałać do tej dziewczyny głęboką przyjaźnią, ale w tym momencie mógł z czystym sumieniem stwierdzić, że zwyczajnie za nią nie przepadał. Zupełnie nie rozumiał, co w pozbawiona empatii, strzelającej tym swoim morderczo zielonym spojrzeniem megierze zobaczyło dwóch najwartościowszych facetów, jakich znał. Te cholerne, szmaragdowe oczy odbierały do reszty rozsądek ostoi racjonalizmu, liżącej teraz rany piętro niżej i zrobiły pantoflarza z najbardziej niezależnego szaleńca, jaki uczęszczał do Hogwartu, pomijając oczywiście samego Syriusza. W przypływie absurdalnych myśli przyszło mu do głowy, że gdyby podesłać Lily na tydzień Voldemortowi, to może biedak popełniły samobójstwo i zdjął z ich głów perspektywę długotrwałej wojny. Pomarzyć można.

Jego wzrok prześliznął się po bożonarodzeniowych dekoracjach i na dłużej zatrzymał się na nie do końca przystrojonej choince. To będą naprawdę kijowe święta.

* * *

To były naprawdę kijowe święta. Nie, żeby Severus darzył koniec grudnia jakimś szczególnym sentymentem. Zawsze kojarzył mu się z czymś odchodzącym i tym razem skojarzenie było jak znalazł. Większość dwóch dni, które nadeszły po pamiętnej Wigilii, spędził w swojej pracowni, skupiając się usilnie na badaniach, zmierzających do udoskonalenia Eliksiru Postcruciatusowego, za który zabrał się po incydencie Syriusza z Lestrange. Spora cześć jego uwagi błądziła jednak zupełnie gdzie indziej, rozpracowując na czynniki pierwsze ogólne założenia jego zarysowującego się planu.

Był nawet odrobinę zdziwiony, że nie wpadł na to w ciągu tygodni, które zmarnował na kręcenie się w kółko. Znalazł alternatywę, jakiej szukał. Zakon był ślepym zaułkiem, a militarne zaplecze Jasnej Strony, o ile w ogóle istniało, nie miało startu przy armii Czarnego Pana, którym Lord Voldemort szumnie się obwołał. A jak głosiła mądrość pokoleń, jeśli nie możesz z kimś wygrać…

- Skóra boomslanga w deficycie, ale ze cztery uncje znajdę. Jak dla pana… sześć galeonów – chrapliwie obwieścił Borgin, wykładając na ladę niewielki słój z wiadomą zawartością.

- Miesiąc temu było osiem sykli za uncję – targował się Severus, chociaż bez większych nadziei, a raczej z obowiązku, by nie urazić handlarza brakiem zainteresowania.

- Pół roku temu za osiem sykli miałeś pan cały słój, a za dwa dni i za sto galeonów nie znajdziesz na całym Nokturnie ani grama. Chodliwy towar, że tak powiem.

- Rozumiem. Potrzebuję jeszcze smoczą krew, w każdych ilościach – doinformował chłopak, w międzyczasie ostrożnie odkręcając podany mu słój, by upewnić się co do jakości produktu. Nie widziało mu się przynosić do domu rocznego zapasu pasty do mioteł za równowartość średnio miesięcznych przychodów w dobie recesji. Usatysfakcjonowany dokręcił wieko.

Wiele można było powiedzieć złego o Borginie i Burkesie, z czego większość była czystą prawdą, jednak ich towar nigdy nie odbiegał od najwyższych standardów. Nawet w tych parszywych czasach.

Nawet, jeśli zdzierali, ile się dało.

- Smocza krew w ilościach hurtowych, tak? – zainteresował się sprzedawca, grzebiąc między ingrediencjami pod ladą. – Atropa belladonna, skóra boomslanga, sproszkowany tojad, ekstrakt z krwawnika plamistego… Gdybym był, nie daj Slytherinie, wścibskim czarodziejem, pomyślałbym, że ktoś rozwija czarnomagiczne zainteresowania w zakresie warzenia paskudnych mikstur.

- Panie Borgin, dziękować Slytherinowi, do ciekawskich pan nie należy, bo gdyby ta niedorzeczna plotka się rozniosła w niewłaściwych kręgach, klientela przyzwyczajona do dyskrecji przeniosłaby się do konkurencji.

Handlarz łypnął okiem i uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo, poprawnie przyporządkowując w myślach _niewłaściwe kręgi_ aurorom i ministerialnym oficjelom. Było to równoznaczne z uzyskaniem pewności, że jeszcze dziś wieczorem po Nokturnie, a do końca tygodnia po czystokrwistych salonach, rozniesie się informacja, jakoby świeżo upieczony absolwent Hogwartu ambitnie poczynał sobie w zakresie dyskusyjnie legalnych eliksirów. I oczywiście nic z tego w żadnym razie nie dotrze do uszu stróżów prawa, bo Borgin wysoko cenił sobie zaufanie klientów i był sprawdzoną marką, zdecydowanie bardziej sympatyzującą z Ciemną Stroną, niż z Ministerstwem.

Mroczni magowie zwyczajnie pozwalali mu lepiej zarobić.

- Za wszystko będzie dwanaście galeonów, siedem sykli i trzy knuty – podliczył w myślach handlarz, nie usiłując udawać, że przykro mu zagarniać taką małą fortunę od klienta nie wyglądającego na szczególnie zamożnego.

- Jaką ma wartość w dzisiejszych czasach sześć fiolek Veritaserum i powiedzmy… jedna Wywaru Żywej Śmierci? – odbił chłopak chłodnym głosem i absolutnie nie zdradzając emocji położył na ladzie towar na wymianę. Z lubością obserwował, jak w oczach współwłaściciela sklepu pojawia się pożądliwy błysk.

- To już inna rozmowa. Veritaserum, hę? Poszukiwany specyfik, nie powiem… Nie potrzebuje pan przypadkiem mineralnych ingrediencji? Dziś mamy promocję, trzeci produkt gratis.

Po niedługiej wymianie grzeczności Severus opuścił przybytek Borgina z zakupionym zaopatrzeniem, nie bez satysfakcji planując najbliższy tydzień. Taki zapas wystarczyłby mu na kolejne pół roku intensywnej pracy i nie zakupy były głównym celem wizyty u Borgina i Burkesa, ale – jak by to zapewne nazwał Syriusz – reklama własnych produktów. Nie martwił się, że chwyt marketingowy nie wypali, bo eliksiry sygnowane jego nazwiskiem były doskonałe. Teraz ta oczywistość dotrze do większego kręgu czarodziejów, tych bardziej mrocznych.

Miał kilka kolejnych dni, by się trochę podciągnąć z czarnomagicznych mikstur, bo te znał – poza eliksirem Regulusa – tylko z teorii. Nie to jednak było powodem jego umiarkowanego zadowolenia, a poczucie, że wreszcie ruszył z miejsca. Siedzenie na ławce rezerwowych się skończyło, ale nie miał zamiaru dołączać do ekipy zbierającej od kilku sezonów wpierdol na własnym boisku. Zrobi to po swojemu, rozgryzając po drodze reguły gry.

Sam.

W końcu mógł liczyć tylko na siebie, a i nikt, w razie wpadki, nie będzie po nim płakał.

* * *

_Za komentarze, favy i alerty dziękuję, et cetera..._

_Miyuki - Zaklęcie tarczy jest magiczną więzią pomiędzy dwoma czarodziejami i wywołuje skutki między tą dwójką. Sev nie ma z Vitalią magicznych "stycznych" i nie będzie interakcji. Syriuszowa magia chroni Vitalię, a severusowa Syriusza. Moc Snape'a nie połączyła się (w czasie akcji z Regulusem) w żaden sposób z magicznym rdzeniem Blacka, ale po odbiciu klątwy do niego wróciła, więc w tarczy Blacka nie ma "domieszki" magii Snape'a._

* * *

_Drogi Humie, uwielbiam konstruktywną krytykę ;))_

_a) "Kolejne tygodnie można by było określić mianem spokojnych [bla...bla...]"_

_1. Tak. Teksty panny Skeeter Syriusz czyta ze względu na ich absurdalność i wysoki stopień abstrakcyjności, a nie zamieszczone w nich informacje. Innymi słowy - zaczytuje się w tych banialukach, żeby oderwać się od szarej rzeczywistości. Należy brać poprawkę na to, że aktualnie Skeeter ma dwadzieścia kilka lat i może pisać odrobinę inaczej, niż jej starsza wersja. Tryb przypuszczający oddaje duży stopień powątpiewania i zdystansowania Syriusza do sielskiego obrazu wojennej rzeczywistości, kreowanego w Proroku. Jak dla mnie - pasuje._

_2. Zdania wielokrotnie złożone spowalniają narrację. Taka ich funkcja, takie moje zamierzenie._

_3. Nie generalizowałabym, ale nie będę się wykłócać._

_4. Tu się zgodzę, chociaż odległość między powtórzeniami (rzędu połowy alfabetu) nie bije po oczach (moich, ale mam -3.5 dioptrii :). _

_5. Patrz punkt 1., ponadto teksty Skeeter, wypuszczane na pierwszej stronie, mają na celu zadanie propagandowe. Władza daje ciała i bardzo jej na rękę tuszowanie prawdziwego rozmiaru problemu z Voldemortem. Nawet domniemane skandale z Ministrem w roli głównej są lepsze, niż dymisja rządu z powodu niemożności zapanowania nad masową paniką. Swoją drogą Skeeter jakoś musiała sobie wyrobić przychylność ludzi z "góry", by wypracować swoją późniejszą pozycję (pomimo braku profesjonalizmu). _

_6. Ha, zapraszam za rozdziałów kilka (już nie tutaj) na przyspieszone wybory ;) (a jeśli o realiach - Severus nienawidził Syriusza, z wzajemnością, Lily była prefekt naczelną, Vitalia jest wymysłem mojej wyobraźni... Ale moment, czy ja nie piszę fanfika? ;))_

_"modowe trendy" - Wyrażenie potoczne, używałam kilka razy i się tego nie wstydzę. I będę używać dalej, bo pasuje mi do języka obydwu panów._

_"Zdecydowali z Vitalią nie pchać się na pierwszą linię [bla...bla...]" - Zdecydowali razem jako życiowi partnerzy. Syriusz sam odbył na ten temat rozmowę z Dumbledorem. Podmioty wyróżniono. Nie widzę stylistycznej zagwozdki. Zdania pojedyncze dynamizują akcję, zdania __wielokrotnie __złożone - przeciwnie. W tym miejscu mamy statyczny opis niezbyt porywającej, statycznej sytuacji._

_"Zajęło mu dobre trzy dni szukanie dla siebie miejsca w Zakonie [bla... bla...]" - Piszę prozę, a nie streszczenie. Lubię kwieciście i czasem nad tym nie panuję, co poradzić ;) I szczerze - z perspektywy wyłapałam w tym rozdziale kilka innych, bardziej pogmatwanych zdań niż to konkretne :P_

_Z reakcjonistami popłynęłam, przyznaję się bez bicia...  
_

_BTW - Humie, z przyjemnością odniosę się w przyszłości do tak szczegółowych uwag, ale chętniej w wiadomościach prywatnych, żeby mi część odautorska nie rozrosła się do rozmiarów rozdziału. Rozważ założenie konta :)_


	53. Goodbye, halcyon days

Nie minął nawet tydzień, kiedy pojawiły się pierwsze efekty przedsięwziętych przez niego działań. Wybrał się ponownie na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu po zamówiony towar, w którym poprzednim razem występowały braki i odbył z Borginem interesującą rozmowę na temat bardziej wiążącej, stałej współpracy. Handlarz napomknął także o możliwym kontrakcie z osobami trzecimi, jednak ten rodzaj zlecenia wiązać się miał z bardziej… kreatywnym podejściem do warzenia eliksirów.

Severus był prawdziwie zaintrygowany.

Po kolejnym kwadransie stary wyga najwyraźniej uznał, że dostatecznie wybadał grunt, by nie podpaść swoim protektorom, podsyłając im jakiegoś amatorskiego chałupniczego wytwórcę.

Dwa dni później Severus pojawił się o umówionej porze na zapleczu u Borgina i musiał przyznać, że to ta ciasna kanciapa, wyposażona w całe mnóstwo półek, do sufitu wypełnionych najróżniejszymi artefaktami i wynalazkami, była prawdziwym powodem, dla którego ten interes się kręcił. Jednak nie podziwianie wnętrz było przyczyną, dla której chłopak czekał cierpliwie na przedstawiciela swojego przyszłego mocodawcy. Z sugestii właściciela sklepu wywnioskował, że trafił na tego właściwego, w czym upewnił go widok w progu chłodnego i wyniosłego Lucjusza Malfoya.

- Snape – sztywno skinął mu głową arystokrata i nie wdając się w formułki grzecznościowe przeszedł do rzeczy. – Opierając się na pochlebnej opinii o twoich umiejętnościach, oczekuję, że odtworzysz resztę brakującej receptury. – Wyciągnął mocno podniszczony zwój pergaminu, jak się okazało, bardzo niekompletny. – Wyników spodziewam się przed pełnią księżyca.

A więc sześć dni.

- Rozumiem, że kontrakt obejmuje uwarzenie eliksiru z odtworzonego przepisu? – dopytał, przebiegając wzrokiem misternie odwzorowane znaki w nieznanym sobie dialekcie.

- Zaskocz mnie – wycedził Malfoy, z manierą przeciągając samogłoski.

O, wyglądało na to, że rozmawiali w tym samym języku. Seveus pozwolił sobie na delikatne uniesienie kącików ust.

- Uznaj to za zrobione. Co ze… środkami?

- Borgin dostarczy wszystko, co będzie konieczne. Oczekuję informacji za jego pośrednictwem.

A więc sobie nie ufamy i trzymamy wielkopański dystans? Zdecydowanie to Snape'owi pasowało.

Bezgłośnie przytaknął i odprowadził mężczyznę wzrokiem do wyjścia, a sam skierował się w stronę drugich drzwi, prowadzących do głównego sklepowego pomieszczenia. Za ladą, jak zwykle, warował sprzedawca i Severus bez wstępów zwrócił się do niego.

- Potrzebuję wszystkich dostępnych od ręki przekładów ze staroangielskiego w zapisie runicznym.

Borgin zabrał się, bez dodatkowych pytań, za przerzucanie dostępnych manuskryptów, a on sam z narastającą ciekawością prześledził kilka razy wybrakowane zapiski. Był niezły z run, ale tutaj nie chodziło jedynie o ich proste odczytanie, a raczej o umieszczenie w odpowiednim kontekście, by cała formuła nabrała sensu. Cześć znaków, zdecydowanie wyjętych już z użycia, była mu także obca. Zapowiadało się sześć naprawdę pracowitych, interesujących dni. Spodziewał się raczej rutynowego zamówienia jakiegoś czarnomagicznego paskudztwa w ilościach hurtowych, a dostał do rozpracowania zagadkę, która mogła pozwolić mu się wykazać albo też pomóc udowodnić, że był nikim więcej, jak zwykłym czeladnikiem, nie zaś mistrzem eliksirów. Dalekosiężne plany swoją drogą, ale teraz naprawdę się nakręcił. Jego własne ego nie zniosłoby porażki.

Jeśli to nie był zwykły przypadek i Voldemort na podstawie tego rodzaju testów werbował swoich zwolenników, to Severus nie mógł się doczekać, by spotkać sukinsyna twarzą w twarz.

* * *

Siedział nad talerzem stygnących naleśników, kartkując z niechęcią Proroka. Nawet codzienna dawka wypocin Rity Skeeter od tygodnia nie była w stanie poprawić mu nastroju. Sev bynajmniej nie uciekał na jego widok, jak to miało miejsce w czasie ich cichych tygodni w Hogwarcie, ale zachowywał się absolutnie chłodno i ani trochę po przyjacielsku.

I zwracał się do Syriusza po nazwisku. To już było nie do zniesienia.

Przestał jednak przywalać się do wszystkiego i nie nalegał na sprawdzanie ochronnych zaklęć po kilka razy dziennie, jak to robił przed świętami. Wydawało się, że po prostu rzeczywiście dał sobie spokój z nadmiernymi środkami bezpieczeństwa, skoro pozostałym na nich nie zależało. Naprawdę się odciął i wyemigrował emocjonalnie.

Nie znaczyło to, że nie robił nic. Przeciwnie – wydawał się wręcz pochłonięty robotą, nie opuszczając pracowni poza koniecznym minimum. Nie zawalał dostaw dla Zakonu i tych w ramach wspólnego biznesu, ale Syriusz miał wrażenie, że uzupełnia je z zapasów, bo ewidentnie skupiał się na czymś innym. Nie było jednak wiarygodnego pretekstu, żeby się przyczepić i cokolwiek ze Snape'a wyciągnąć, a to tylko pogłębiało frustrację Blacka. Próbował, na ile się dało, jakoś wyprostować sprawy, które doprowadziły do obecnego stanu, ale spotkał się z kompletnym brakiem reakcji.

Sev z determinacją coś zgłębiał, a to nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze.

Syriusz poderwał głowę, kiedy w kominku buchnęły zielonkawe płomienie, z których wyszedł Remus i nie czekając na zaproszenie, ruszył w kierunku uchylonych drzwi kuchni, by opaść na krzesło naprzeciw gospodarza.

- Taa, nie krępuj się – kwaśno udzielił przyzwolenia Black, kiedy przyjaciel rzucił się na jego talerz, zgarniając palcami pierwszego z wierzchu naleśnika.

- Jest jakaś szansa, żeby Vitalia przejrzała na oczy i cię rzuciła? Bo dla takiego śniadania jestem gotowy się z nią ożenić – padło z ust Lupina pomiędzy kolejnymi kęsami ciepłego jeszcze posiłku.

- Obawiam się, że nie wyrobiłbyś z nią kondycyjnie, więc w trosce o twoje zdrowie postaram się nie dać jej pretekstu do odejścia.

- Też prawda – mruknął tamten, zlizując z palców resztki serowego nadzienia. Coś w tym było, bo Lunatyk nie wyglądał za dobrze, jakby prawie nie sypiał i jadał ze śmietników, z czego tylko to drugie było niezbyt prawdopodobne, chociaż po jego apetycie…

- Wiem, że miałem wpaść wieczorem, ale znowu jedziemy na resztkach Wiggenowego. W Hogwarcie eliksiry prowadzi jakiś stażysta, który ledwie ogarnia, z której strony jest denko kociołka, więc chwilowo nie mamy za bardzo pola do manewru – wytłumaczył się z lekkim skrępowaniem. – Mam nadzieję, że Snape się wyrobił z zamówieniem. Szczerze, to bez jego wkładu bylibyśmy w czarnej dupie, bo na Pokątnej za mikstury śpiewają sobie dziesięć razy tyle, co pół roku temu, a i te mocno szemrane, nie pierwszej jakości.

- Dobra, daj mi skończyć śniadanie. Zaraz potem zejdę do pracowni i poszukam. Pewnie zostawił gdzieś na wierzchu.

- Nie ma go? – Lupin nie krył zaskoczenia i czegoś jeszcze. Zaniepokojenia?

- Łazi gdzieś i znika na całe godziny, ale – jak się domyślasz – nie za bardzo mi się ostatnio zwierza.

- Łapo… – zaczął ostrożnie przyjaciel. – Nie chcę, żeby to zabrzmiało źle, ale Snape był widywany na Nokturnie, raczej regularnie. A w jakiejś rozmowie, w jednym zdaniu padło jego nazwisko z nazwiskiem Lucjusza Malfoya. To wygląda z lekka… dziwnie.

- Wielkie rzeczy, obaj byli w Slytherinie. A na Nokturnie nadal można dostać prawie wszystko, w odróżnieniu od Pokątnej, która świeci pustkami w asortymencie – uświadomił Remusa lekko, beztrosko się uśmiechając. W środku nie było mu jednak do śmiechu.

- Tak tylko mówię. Wiesz, że nic do Snape'a nie mam. Tylko… też nie chciałbym, żeby zrobił coś głupiego.

- Lunatyku, nic się nie dzieje. – Tym razem Syriusz nie był już radośnie spokojny. – Sev chyba miał rację, że perfidnie na nim żerujemy, a jak co do czego, to jest zawsze pierwszym podejrzanym.

- Nie to miałem na myśli. Zresztą, zapomnij. Chyba brak snu mi nie służy i zaczynam mieć paranoje od tego… wszystkiego.

- No raczej. Znajdź sobie dziewczynę, to poznasz, czym są prawdziwe problemy i skutecznie oderwiesz się od militarno-politycznych przemyśleń. Ale najpierw popracuj nad kondycją, poważnie. Nocne aktywności bywają cholernie wyczerpujące.

* * *

Tym razem pozwolił sobie na kilkuminutowe spóźnienie, w granicach przyjętych norm, rzecz jasna. Nie chciał, by jego chęć dołączenia do zabawy potraktowano jako służalczą desperację. Jeśli zależało komuś na byciu traktowanym poważnie, nie wbijał się oknem, by tą samą drogą nie zostać wykopanym. W świecie poważnej polityki czekało się na zaproszenie, inaczej delikwent kończył na samym dole łańcucha pokarmowego, z zerowymi szansami, by kiedykolwiek dostąpić zaszczytu przeskoczenia w górę. Severus nie lubił rozmieniać się na drobne, a pozycja szeregowego popychadła nic mu nie dawała.

- Mam nadzieję, że twoje umiejętności w zakresie magicznych receptur są lepsze, niż wyczucie czasu – lekko zirytowanym głosem zaczął Malfoy, kiedy Snape pojawił się w progu sklepowego zaplecza. – Skończyłeś?

- Rozszyfrowałem przepis – oznajmił beznamiętnie, chociaż przyszło mu to z trudem. W środku skręcało go z ekscytacji. Podał mężczyźnie bezcenny, wiekowy rulon pergaminu wraz z własnymi notatkami i gotowym przekładem.

- A eliksir?

- Zdecydowałem nie marnować beztrosko okrojonego asortymentu Borgina. Nie jestem w stanie według tej receptury przygotować eliksiru o ściśle przypisywanych mu właściwościach.

- A więc nie potrafisz go uwarzyć? – Malfoy spojrzał na niego krytycznie, z wyższością mrużąc oczy. – Nic, czego bym się nie spodziewał.

- Nie powiedziałem, że nie potrafię go uwarzyć. Mogę poprawnie połączyć komponenty, chociaż część będzie trudna do zdobycia, jak choćby sproszkowane rogi tura czy łzy pełnoletniej dziewicy czystej krwi, bo tym nieszczęśliwie się na przestrzeni wieków wymarło – dodał sarkastycznie. – Gotowy eliksir nie będzie miał jednak magicznych właściwości. Jego działanie jest związane z konkretnym, niepowtarzalnym układem ciał niebieskich i inkantacja odwołuje się do pozycji kilku gwiazd wobec siebie. Miał za zadanie związać czarodzieja z magią ziemi, użyczając mu jej mocy nie dłużej, niż na jeden pełny cykl księżyca. To jednorazowy rytuał i raczej ryzykowny. Za cenę nieograniczonej mocy przez miesiąc, po jego upływie czarodziej stawał się charłakiem.

Z prawdziwą satysfakcją dostrzegł cień jawnego zaskoczenia w jasnych oczach Malfoya i teraz miał już pewność, że tamten robił tylko za niewtajemniczonego w recepturowe zawiłości kuriera. A więc zadanie pochodziło z góry. Kiedy zaskoczenie Lucjusza ustąpiło miejsca uznaniu, Severus wiedział, że arystokrata zdawał sobie sprawę, iż nie można było się tego o gwiazdach i magii ziemi dowiedzieć ze zwykłej receptury, w dodatku niekompletnej. A to akurat był konik Snape'a – od zawsze pociągały go runy i magia ziemi, bo miały w sobie coś czystego i nieokiełznanego, nad czym nie dało się zapanować dzięki głupim, wymyślanym na skróty inkantacjom. Tysiąc lat temu inaczej pojmowano magię i wtedy władanie nią było prawdziwym artyzmem, wiążącym się z kreatywnością. Wtedy naprawdę była zarezerwowana dla wybranych, zdolnych ją okiełznać. Średniowiecze, nie bez przyczyny, określano czasami największych mrocznych magów, jakich nosiła ziemia.

Interesujące, że akurat czymś takim parali się aktualnie śmierciożercy, ale o tym pomyśli później.

Lucjusz taksował go wzrokiem, pozbawionym jednak wcześniej obecnego w nim lekceważenia. Z arystokratyczną nonszalancją przełożył elegancko rzeźbioną laskę do lewej dłoni, a prawą sięgnął pod połę płaszcza. Severus wyczekująco zerknął na bogato inkrustowany sztylet w ręku śmierciożercy.

- To świstoklik. Aktywuje się jutro o północy. Jeśli jesteś zainteresowany bardziej kreatywną magią, zalecałbym z niego skorzystać, to oferta jednorazowa – pouczył Malfoy i kiedy sztylet powędrował do Severusa, jasnowłosy mężczyzna wyciągnął w jego kierunku także całkiem pokaźny mieszek, znajomo brzęczący monetami. Oczy chłopaka pociemniały, a usta mocniej się na chwile zacisnęły. Nie sięgnął po zapłatę.

Śmierciożerca uniósł pytająco brew.

- Nie wywiązałem się z kontraktu i nie poniosłem żadnych kosztów własnych. Z mojej strony możliwość pracy z tak interesującym rękopisem jest nie do wycenienia – stwierdził Severus zimno, chowając sztylet do kieszeni szaty.

Malfoy skinął mu sztywno i starając się nie dotknąć zakurzonych pudeł i woluminów, sprężystym krokiem opuścił magazynowe pomieszczenie. Snape chwilę jeszcze stał samotnie w półmroku zagraconego zaplecza, czując aż nazbyt ciężar świstoklika w swojej kieszeni.

Od tej chwili to już nie była zabawa i chociaż istniała jeszcze możliwość, by się zupełnie bez konsekwencji wycofać, nie miał takiego zamiaru. Był lekko wytrącony z równowagi, bo w wyobrażeniach wszystko to jawiło mu się bardziej trudnym i ambiwalentnym. O dziwo, na tym etapie nie miał żadnych oporów. Co więcej – był bezapelacyjnie zaciekawiony i z łatwością stłumił głosik z tyłu głowy, przypominający, co stare porzekadło mówiło o ciekawości.

Potrzebował wiedzy i mocy, bez których pozostawał tylko bezsilnie ciskającym się gówniarzem. Nie zamierzał wybrzydzać ze względu na ich źródło, jeśli przybliżało go do celu. Zamiast rzucać się na oślep, dokonał wyboru, nie podyktowanego jakimiś emocjami, a dogłębnie racjonalnego. Dlatego właśnie to miało szansę się udać. Bez poznania wojennych arkan nawet próba ucieczki skazana była na klęskę. Severus mógł unikać ryzyka i trzymać się z dala od nieswoich problemów, ale sytuacja się zmieniła. Z chwilą, kiedy w krzyżowym ogniu znalazła się Lily, resztki severusowej neutralności poszły się paść.

Właściwie napędzał go czysty egoizm, a nie heroiczne poświęcenie. Bez Lily Severusa nie było. Po prostu. Dał już sobie spokój z próbami wyjaśniania tego dogmatu, niemniej potrzebował do oddychania świadomości, że ona także gdzieś tam oddycha i jej serce pompuje tlen do krwiobiegu, tak jak jego serce. Nawet władowanie się w najgorsze bagno, o ile tylko zapewni to przeżycie Lily, stanowiło kuszącą alternatywę dla egzystencji w świecie bez niej.

Dla niej mógł zrobić najgorsze skurwysyństwo.

Na to nie pozwoliłby mu Syriusz, odstawiając ostoję moralności i cnót wszelakich. Jego przyjaciel by mu nie zaufał, tak jak w przypadku ukrywania przed Snapem w tajemnicy tego cholernego ślubu. Black mu nie ufał. Należało pozbyć się ograniczeń więzów oraz zależności. Odsunąć się, by nikt stojący blisko nie oberwał rykoszetem.

W końcu rozważny taktyk spaliłby za sobą wszystkie mosty.

* * *

Był zdeterminowany jak nigdy i chociaż od jakiegoś czasu nawiedzał go niepokój, słowa Remusa dały mu do myślenia. Kroiło się coś grubszego i nie miał zamiaru stać z boku, kiedy Sev robił głupoty, popychany złością i poczuciem odrzucenia. Syriusz nadal nie wiedział, jak mu przemówić do rozsądku w sprawie Lily, ale za żadne skarby świata nie zamierzał pozwolić, by jego przyjaciel z tego powodu zrobił coś, czego mógłby żałować.

Czekał na niego całe poprzednie popołudnie, a kiedy ten się wreszcie wieczorem pojawił, brutalnie uciął wszelkie próby rozmowy i zatrzasnął się na resztę nocy w pracowni, nakładając na drzwi tuzin zaklęć zamykających. W końcu nad ranem Black dał sobie chwilowo spokój, chcąc odespać choćby kilka godzin.

Rano wszystko zawsze wydawało się prostsze niż w mroku nocy.

Było już dobrze po świcie, gdy ponownie zszedł po schodach i zastał drzwi piwnicy niezabezpieczone. Zdecydowanym krokiem wszedł do środka, jednak powitała go pustka i nie chodziło tylko o fizyczny brak mistrza eliksirów przy jego stanowisku pracy. Na blacie stało kilkadziesiąt posegregowanych fiolet, dokładnie opisanych i zakorkowanych, jakby czekających, by je dostarczyć kurierowi Zakonu. To jeszcze nie było takie znów dziwne, Sev miał tendencję do przygotowywania na zaś, a częste wizyty ludzi z zewnątrz irytowały go, więc wolał pozbywać się jak największych partii zamówionych produktów za jednym podejściem. Tym razem na blacie czekał co najmniej kilkumiesięczny zapas.

Starając się zachować zimną krew, Syriusz podszedł bliżej, aby się upewnić co do swoich przeczuć i znalazł obok pustego kociołka gruby plik zapisanych znajomym charakterem pisma notatek. Pobieżnie przerzucił kilka stron ze świadomością, że Sev chciał, żeby to zostało znalezione. Same receptury, uproszczone schematy z dopiskami na marginesach, gdzieniegdzie okraszone komentarzami, odbiegającymi od podręcznikowych wskazówek. Cała wiedza o eliksirach i to nie jakaś tam książkowa, ale najczystsza spuścizna mistrza eliksirów, bez ukrywania własnych patentów i udoskonaleń receptur. Prawdziwy skarb.

Syriuszowi zrobiło się niedobrze i oparł się całym ciałem o zimną kamienną ścianę. Kiedy doszedł do siebie na tyle, by nie zemdleć, rzucił się na stos papierów, szukając jakichkolwiek wskazówek, listu, skrawka notki.

Nic.

Gorączkowo przepatrzył półki, bardziej dla zasady, bo w głębi serca nie spodziewał się już niczego znaleźć. Sev nie zostawiłby jakiegoś durnego listu. Ale nie odszedłby po prostu po nocy, jak ostatni tchórz. To musiało być jedno wielkie nieporozumienie.

Spanikowany wypadł z pracowni i chwycił za klamkę pokoju po drugiej stronie korytarza, w którym nigdy nie był, odkąd Snape się do niego wprowadził po szóstym roku. Nie mógłby na podstawie porównania jego wyglądu stwierdzić, że czegoś brakuje albo przeciwnie – pojawiło się coś nietypowego. Gołe ściany i puste szafy powiedziały mu, że nie ma już powodu do złudzeń.

Sev się wyprowadził.

Dobrą chwilę zajęło Blackowi odzyskanie kontroli nad swoim ciałem i wreszcie zmusił się, by opuścić szare cztery ściany, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi z hukiem. Moment później usłyszał tupot bosych stóp za ścianą własnej sypialni i podniósł otępiały wzrok, kiedy Vitalia uniosła delikatnie jego podbródek, próbując wyczytać cokolwiek z jego pustych oczu o barwie popiołu.

- Merlinie – wyszeptała przerażona – co się stało?

Nie miał siły wydobyć z siebie żadnego artykułowanego dźwięku i tylko bezradnie załamał ręce, osuwając się na podłogę korytarza. Poczuł, jak jasnowłosa dziewczyna przyklęka obok, a jej palce wplatają się delikatnie w jego ciemne włosy.

- Syriusz, nie strasz mnie. Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś umarł.

Patrzył tępo w podłogę, nie mogąc się zdobyć na nic bardziej sensownego. Wreszcie otrzeźwiał na tyle, by zdać sobie sprawę, że spod długich rzęs wpatrują się w niego ze strachem miodowe tęczówki.

- Sev odszedł. – Jego własny głos zabrzmiał obco, odbijając się echem od ścian przerażająco cichego korytarza. – Vitalia, kompletnie to spieprzyłem.

Kiedyś myślał, nie tak znowu dawno, że nigdy już nie pozwoli, by powtórzyła się sytuacja z Regulusem. Nie chciał drugi raz czuć, jak coś się kończy, a on sam miał w tym swój udział. Nie chciał bezsilnie przyjąć faktu, że znowu ktoś odchodzi, paląc za sobą mosty. Boleśnie raniła go pewność, że było tak w tej chwili. Cień tej chorobliwej, nie znającej granic determinacji od tygodnia widział w onyksowych oczach i to pozwalało Syriuszowi uzyskać pewność. Sev nie wróci i zapewne – tak jak Regulus – spieprzy sobie życie, bezmyślnie dokonując złego wyboru, bo kiedy chodziło o Lily, jego przyjaciel przestawał korzystać z rozumu.

- Wróci, słyszysz? Powścieka się, odreaguje po swojemu i wróci. Gdzie miałby pójść? – Jej błyszczące gorączkowo oczy wymusiły na nim niejaką koncentrację, przywołując go ze stanu otępienia.

- Nie wiem. I to mnie kurewsko martwi – wydusił z siebie szeptem, bojąc się wypowiedzieć swoje obawy na głos.

I bez tego wiedział, że coś się skończyło, a to, co miało nadejść, wypełniało go lękiem.

* * *

_Jeszcze tylko o płci Ministra słowo, bo dwie osoby poruszyły temat. Mamy styczeń 1979r. i Ministrem jest nadal Dugald McPhail. Pani Milicenta Bagnold wskoczyła na stołek w 1980r., chociaż nie wykluczam u mnie małego, przedwczesnego puczu :P  
_

* * *

_Ehm, i tak oto doszliśmy do rozdziału umownie ostatniego. Dziękuję wszystkim wytrwałym, a w szczególności tym, którzy byli z tą historią od początku oraz tym, z którymi pozwalałam sobie prowadzić bardziej lub mniej konstruktywną korespondencję okołotematyczną. Doceniam wszystkie sugestie i uwagi, a także dodawanie opowiadania do ulubionych i obserwowanych. Będzie mnie cieszyć niezmiennie odzew w każdej postaci, bo nadal jestem w pobliżu i z wielką przyjemnością przeczytam każdy kolejny komentarz._

_Jesteście świetni, wiecie? Miało być w założeniu kilkanaście rozdziałów, a nastukałam ich na klawiaturze ponad pół setki i dla takich Czytelników chce się pisać dalej. _

_Wyszło bez happy endu, inaczej warunki nie pozwoliły… ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Kontynuacja się pisze i pierwszy rozdział powinien się pojawić za niedługo. Więc, chyba… do następnego ;)_

_PS. Można się domyślić, dlaczego wybrałam ten moment na podział historii na dwie części. Nie jest już tak wesoło, jak w Pokoju Życzeń, a i bohaterowie też się trochę zmienili i dorośli. Krzywdzące byłoby patrzeć na nich przez pryzmat szóstego roku, więc dam im świeży start. Będzie też kilka nowych postaci, kilka starych zniknie. Zupełnie inne okoliczności przyrody…. No, łapiecie? ;)_


End file.
